Dragon Age: Inquisition
by Optimus524
Summary: It has been for years since the destruction of the Kirkwall chantry and now war has been raged between the mages and templars with no end in sight. It is now down to a noble from Free Marches, a Dalish mage, a Carta dwarf and a Qunari Mercenary to bring order to a world gone mad.
1. Prologue

Maxwell Trevelyan was sitting at a seat within the conclave that was located at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, he was a handsome black haired man with pale blue eyes. He was also the youngest of House Trevelyan of Ostwick. The Trevelyan's were a noble family within Ostwick and had a lot of connections to the chantry, Maxwell himself was a brother of the chantry and was here with most of members of his house to help end the Mage-Templar War.

There were many people across Thedas that had attended, including representatives from both mages and templars. He noticed several Qunari patrolling the place, he knew that since the Chantry had lost its military arm they had to recruit mercenaries. These Qunari were actually Tal-Vashoth, outsiders of the Qun, that banded together and called themselves, Valo-kas which meant greatsword in their tongue.

They were actually led by a lieutenant by the name of Adaar, who was actually a female Qunari. In truth he had never seen a female Qunari before today, they looked like their male counter parts, but looked slightly more human apart from the large horns that were sticking out of her head.

There was much talking amongst the other delegates and Divine Justinai seemed to be absent which did not bode well. He then noticed that one of the Qunari was approaching the lieutenant and whispered something into her ear.

Frowning she left the Conclave, Maxwell had a bad feeling about this and followed her. He soon met up with her in the corridors.

"What's happening lieutenant?" Maxwell asked.

"Please, sir, remain seated everything is under control," Adaar assured.

"We have mages and templars practically at each other's throats and Divine Justinai has not shown up, I can only surmise that something has happened," said Maxwell.

Adaar looked slightly troubled. "She's not in her quarters and evidence shows signs of a struggle."

This did not bode well for the Conclave. "Do you think it was either the mages and Templars?"

"We've checked every single delegate from me mages and templars forces gathered at the Conclave," said Adaar.

"And no one has left their seat," said a voice behind him.

Maxwell turned and saw dwarf approaching them, he could tell instantly that he was casteless judging by the markings on his face. Also beside him was a beautiful blonde haired elf and he noticed that she was wearing Dalish tattooed and had a staff strapped to her back.

"And you two would be?" Maxwell asked.

"The name is Edric Cadash, a member of the Carta," said Edric crossing his arms. "They sent me to spy upon the Conclave to see how the trading lyrium might swing."

"And my name is Ellana Lavellan, I'm the Keeper's First and I too was sent here to spy upon the Conclave to see how it would affect my clan," said Ellana. "And what the dwarf speakers true, no one has left."

Adaar looked at the two of them suspiciously and Maxwell couldn't blame her. The two of them had just announced that they were spies, but under the circumstances they need all the help they can get.

"We need to find the Divine," said Maxwell. "If she does not show the peace talks will crumble."

Edric raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound as if it was possible for peace."

"Let us just find most Holy," said Maxwell.

"I am sensing powerful magic close by, likes of which I have never seen," said Ellana. "I can guide you to it."

"Then we follow you," said Maxwell.

They followed her up a flight of stairs into a large door, but as he went to open it everything went black.

* * *

Maxwell then found himself in a strange place, strange rock formations and some sort of green mist all around. Next to him were Addar, Ellana and Edric, who looked as confused as he did.

Then he saw something in the distance, he couldn't quite describe it. It looked like a woman, but she was in a bright golden light and offering her hand towards him, behind her was a large tear and pasta he could see ruins of some kind.

They made their way to large stone steps that led to the woman and then suddenly they heard strange sounds behind them. They turned and saw large spiders heading straight towards them and they looked hungry.

They then began to climb the stairs even faster towards the glowing woman and the large tear. Edric looked worn out and Ellana had to support him, Addar didn't look much better and somehow managed to acquire the scar along her eye. Maxwell was completely worn out and he fell forwards, he then outstretched his hand towards the glowing woman, who held her hand out.

He was inches away from and then suddenly there was a bright green light and everything went black.

* * *

The four them then found themselves at some sort of ancient ruin with strange red crystals going out. Maxwell turned and saw that Addar, Ellana and Edric were knocked out and he felt his head was slightly dizzy. He then noticed that his left hand had some strange scarlet that glowed a bright green. It burned like it was on fire and it seemed to grow worse as it sparked.

Then before he lost consciousness he saw armed men approaching him and the holding their sort out towards him as if he was some sort of demon. Then everything went black.


	2. The Breach

Maxwell awoke and found himself in a dark dank room with armed men around him pointing swords at him. It took a few moments to realise that he was in manacles and he seemed to be standing in some kind of dungeon, but he noticed the symbol of the Chantry engraved on the floor.

He looked around and saw that Adaar, Ellana and Edric were also under armed guard, though it appeared that they singled him as their leader judging by the looks on their faces which looked at that of fear. He then winced in pain as if someone had pressed a hot brand into a palm and looked down to his left hand glowing.

The door to the chamber opened, and a woman entered. Maxwell felt a chill when he recognised the symbol on the woman's armour. A Seeker. The woman had deep brown eyes and short black hair with a scar just underneath her left cheek and looked as if she had a short temper.

The Seeker narrowed her eyes, and then walked around to stand behind him. She bent until she was inches from Maxwell's ear. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." She straightened, and then paced a circle around Maxwell. "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." She pointed. "Except for you and your companions."

Maxwell blinked. "All those people?"

She grabbed Maxwell's wrist, yanking it up so the shackles dug into his wrist painfully. "Explain _this_."

"I can't." He was still confused, concave destroyed? Everyone dead?

"What do you mean you can't?" The woman tapped the hilt of her sword.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there," he said truthfully.

"We don't even know that the conclave was destroyed," said Adaar.

The woman prepared to draw her sword on Adaar. "You're lying."

A hooded woman pulled the Seeker back. "We need them, Cassandra."

"I can't believe it. All those people…" Ellana swallowed against the lump in her throat. "Dead?"

The hooded woman looked at them all. "Do you remember what happened? How all this began?"

"I remember running," said Erdic.

"Things were chasing us," said Adaar.

"And then… a woman?" said Maxwell.

"A woman?"

Maxwell shook his head and tried to clear the cobwebs on his memory. "She reached out to me, but then…" It went blank again.

The Seeker sighed. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift." Cassandra bent, and unfastened the shackles, replacing them with a simple rope binding. The guards then did the same to the others.

"What did happen?"

Cassandra finished the knot. "It will be easier to show you." She pulled Maxwell to his feet, and led him and the others out of the Chantry and the guards followed with the others.

* * *

They soon reached outside and what Maxwell saw was devastating. Above where the Temple of Sacred Ashes had once stood was a giant green swirling void. It looked as if the entire sky had been ripped apart.

"We call it 'the Breach.' It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour," said Cassandra gesturing to the tear. "It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Ellana gasped.

Cassandra nodded. "This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

Maxwell was about to ask when his hand was suddenly dipped in molten metal. He screamed and collapsed. Cassandra rushed to him, and helped him sit back up. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads…" Cassandra met his eyes. "And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Maxwell winced at the pain in his hand. "You said it _may_ be the key… to doing what?" he asked.

"Closing the Breach," said Cassandra. "Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours."

Ellana just stared at her. "You still think he did this? To himself?"

"Not intentionally," said Cassandra looking at her. " _Something_ clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?" Maxwell asked.

"Someone is, and you and the others are our only suspects," said Cassandra. "You wish to prove innocent? This is the only way."

Maxwell took a deep breath, and then got back to his feet. "I understand."

"Then…?" Cassandra's eyes were hopeful.

"I'll do what I can," said Maxwell getting to his feet. "Whatever it takes."

"You make it sound as if we have a choice in the matter," Erdic grumbled.

* * *

Around him people were staring, with expressions that ranged from contempt to hostility to outright murderous.

"They have decided your guilt," Cassandra said as they walked. "They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers." Cassandra sighed. "It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed." She turned, and cut the ropes binding their hands. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come. It is not far."

"This is far above my pay grade," said Adaar.

"You can't deny that it's a new experience," said Erdic.

"Where are you taking us?" Maxwell asked as they across the bridge.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

They walked through the gate and into the valley. They were halfway up the path when his hand burned again. Cassandra helped him back to his feet when it passed. "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"And were getting closer to it, great," Erdic muttered.

* * *

The bridge beneath them collapsed. Maxwell tumbled down, and landed in a dazed heap. Cassandra landed next to him a heartbeat later. The others were bit of a safe distance away, but they made their way down as well.

The seeker rose, then suddenly drew her blade as a demon materialized nearby. "Stay behind me."

Maxwell managed to get to feet own feet just as four more demon appeared, this one between him and Cassandra. It moved towards him.

The others appeared, Adaar holding a greatsword, Erdic a sword and shield and Ellana a staff. Adaar then gave him a pair of daggers she took.

Addar swung her greatsword, slicing the daemon in half. Erdic blocked the claws from his demon and then plunged his sword right into its gut. Ellana sent a blast of ice freezing the demon in it's place. Maxwell dodge the swipes the demon attempted and then plunged his daggers right into its back

Cassandra finished her own opponent a heartbeat later, then turned. Adaar looked around. "It's over."

Cassandra pointed her sword at them. "Drop your weapons." Her eyes narrowed. " _Now_."

Adaar narrowed her eyes back at her, not lowering her blade. "If you're gonna lead us through a demon-infested valley, you'll have to trust us."

"Give one reason to trust you."

Adaar looked at her straight in the eyes. "Because our lives are on the line."

Cassandra looked at her for a moment and then to the others and sighed. "You're right," she said and sheathed her sword. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless." She shook her head. "I should remember you agreed to come willingly."

They started up the path, with Cassandra handing them some potions. Several more demons blocked their path, and more fell from the sky. Fortunately, the demons were not particularly powerful. Cassandra gestured at them. "We're getting closer to the rift. You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?" Erdic asked.

"You'll see soon," said Cassandra quickening her pace. "We must help them."

* * *

No sooner had the last demon fallen than the elven mage caught Maxwell's wrist and pulled him towards the rift. "Quickly, before more come through!" he yelled holding up his hand, all but pressing the strange mark to the rift.

Maxwell felt a surge of energy seem to flow out of him, and the dull ache in his hand eased. The rift twisted, flickered, and then vanished. He stared at him. "What did you do?"

He gave him a small nod. "I did nothing. The credit is yours."

He glanced down at the mark. " _I_ closed that thing? How?"

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand," he said gesturing to his hand. "I theorised the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake—and it seems I was correct."

Cassandra finished cleaning off her blade. "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly." He gave Maxwell a considering look. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know." He turned to see a dwarf adjusting his glove. "Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." He smiled up at her. "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

Erdic raised an eyebrow at him. "I know you, don't you have a seat in the Merchants Guild?"

"I try and avoid sitting in it," Varric shrugged.

Maxwell just stared at him for he also recognised the name belonging to the author of Hard in Hightown's author and the Tale the Champion. "Are you with the Chantry, or…?"

The non Dalish elven mage chuckled. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you," Varric shrugged.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine," said Cassandra glaring at the dwarf. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

Varric appeared entirely immune to her glare. "Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's good to meet you, Varric," said Ellana gave him a small bow.

"You may reconsider that stance, in time," said the mage gave a small shake of his head.

"Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles."

"Absolutely not," said Cassandra gesturing emphatically. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me," he said tilting his head and gave her a charming smile.

She stared at him, and then made a disgusted noise before turning away. Maxwell assumed that meant the dwarf had won the argument.

The mage shrugged. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from kill you while you slept,'" Varric said.

"It's true, I saw him performing magic upon you when you were unconscious," said Adaar.

Maxwell noticed that she was looking at him suspiciously and he could see why. He gave Solas a closer look. Clearly not Dalish, but there was an odd cast to his features.

"You seem to know a great deal about it all," said Ellana curiously.

"Like you, Solas is an apostate," Cassandra said.

Solas shook his head slightly. "Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." He turned his grey eyes back to Ellana. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

"That's a commendable attitude," said Maxwell.

"Merely a sensible one, although sense appears to be in short supply right now," he said and then he turned back to Cassandra. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power."

"Understood." Cassandra gestured for them to start moving. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

"Well." Varric gestured. "Bianca's excited."

"Who's Bianca?" Edric whispered to Adaar, who simply shrugged.

* * *

"So…" Varric glanced at the four of them after they'd finished dealing with yet another group of demons. "Are you innocent?"

"I don't remember what happened," said Maxwell.

"And neither do we," said Adaar.

"That'll get you every time." Varric leaped over a snowbank. "Should have spun a story."

"That's what you would have done," said Cassandra giving the dwarf a dirty look.

Varric just gave her a cheerful smile in return. "It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution."

Cassandra continued leading the way up the mountain. "I hope Leliana made it through all this."

"She's resourceful, Seeker," Varric assured her.

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp," said Solas offering Ellana a hand through the snowdrift. "We are almost there."

* * *

"Another rift."

"We must seal it," said Solas turning to Maxwell. "Quickly."

They moved forward, joining the soldiers engaging the demons. "They keep coming," a soldier yelled. "Help us."

When the last of the demons fell, Maxwell turned towards the rift. "Hurry," Solas yelled. "Use the mark."

Maxwell raised his hand, and felt… something… stir. He willed the rift to close, and green light flowed from his hand. Once again, the rift writhed and flickered, then vanished.

Cassandra nodded, and then turned to the soldiers. "The rift is gone. Open the gate."

"Right away, Lady Cassandra."

"We are clear for the moment. Well done," said Solas following Cassandra through the gate.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful," said Varric gesturing for him to precede him.

"We still don't know what it is," said Erdic.

* * *

Leliana was arguing with a Chantry brother. The words 'only chance' were mentioned. Maxwell glanced up at the rift in the sky, and then took a deep breath before joining the others. "Ah, here they come."

The brother gave him and the others a baleful look.

Leliana, however looked relieved. "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I know who they are," Roderick then turned to Cassandra. "As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?" Cassandra glared. "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat."

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serve the Chantry!" Roderick spat.

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know," Leliana reminded.

"Justinia is dead!" Roderick pointed out. "We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!"

Adaar shook her head. "Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?"

Roderick gestured at her. " _You_ and your associates brought this on us in the first place!" He sighed, and let his hands drop. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Cassandra stepped forward. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How?" Roderick asked lifting his arms. "You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

Leliana shook her head at Cassandra. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

Roderick sighed. "Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost."

The mark on his hand pulsed again, glowing brightly. Now though, it felt more like picking up a too-warm teacup instead of glowing-hot steel. Cassandra glanced at it, and then looked up at him. "How do you think we should proceed?"

"Now you're asking me what _I_ think?" Maxwell blinked.

"You have the mark," Solas reminded.

Cassandra nodded. "And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…"

The thought of soldiers dying as a mere distraction sickened him. He then looked to the temple, at least there they would be able to save most of the soldiers. "I say we charge. I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now."

Cassandra's nod was approving. "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker," Roderick shot out as a passing condemnation.

* * *

Soldiers were dying. He fought side by side with Cassandra and then they heard Solas' yell. "Be wary—another fate rift."

Maxwell nodded, and the mages headed in that direction. Several soldiers were already there, fighting demons. "How many rifts are there?" Varric asked as he loosed a crossbow bolt on what appeared to be a terror demon.

"We must seal it to get past," said Solas put up a barrier spell around the soldiers.

"We have to push through!" Adaar as she swung her blade as a rage demon.

As soon as the last demon was down, Maxwell stepped up to the rift. This time, it seemed easier. His hand started to glow almost as soon as she lifted it. "Sealed, as before," Solas noted. "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric said, stowing the crossbow on his back.

"If not, this is gonna be one short trip," said Erdic.

A tall man with short blond hair in fur-lined armour approached. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift?" He said as he sheated his sword. "Well done."

"Do not congratulate me, Commander," said Cassandra gesturing at Maxwell. "This is the prisoner's doing, the one with the mark."

"Is it?" He then looked at him. "I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

"You're not the only one hoping that," said Maxwell.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we?" he said, his face emotionless. He turned back to Cassandra and pointed. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over you." He nodded. "For all our sakes."

He watched the soldiers go, noting that despite his apparent rank, the man didn't hesitate to half-carry a wounded man from the field. He took deep breath, and followed Cassandra.

* * *

Bones and charred corpses littered the ground. For a moment, Ellana was grateful they were far past recognisable. If she'd been able to identify a friend, she might have lost it right there.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes," said Cassandra's in a grieving voice.

"What's left of it," said Varric looking around.

Cassandra stepped to Maxwell's side and gestured. "That is where you walked out of the Fade, and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

* * *

They soon reached the centre of the temple and there they saw the Breach. Sadly it was a good thirty feet in the air, clearly they're had been stairs before the temple exploded.

"The Breach _is_ a long way up," said Varric gazing up at the sky, shielding his eyes.

Then they heard Leliana's voice behind them. "You're here. Thank the Maker."

Cassandra gestured. "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." She walked over to Maxwell. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that, much less close it," he said looking up at the Breach.

"No." Solas pointed at a rift down inside the temple itself. "This rift was the first, and it is the key." He looked back at him. "Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"You're sure he can close something that big?" Edric asked. "I mean look what happened to after we sealed those small ones we came across."

"I do not know," said Solas.

"Either way we're not closing it here," said Adaar.

Cassandra turned to Maxwell. "Then let's find a way down. And be careful."

* * *

"Now is the hour of our victory," said a voice through the air around them. It sounded dark, cold, clammy. "Bring forth the sacrifice."

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra asked looking back at Solas.

"At a guess: the person who created the Breach."

"Guess that means we're innocent," said Ellana.

Maxwell continued picking his way through the wreckage. A strange glowing red crystals littered the place. He saw Varric's eyes widen, and he turned to Cassandra. "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric."

"But what's it doing here?" Varric grimaced.

Solas gave it a considering look. "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…"

"It's evil." Varric's voice was insistent. "Whatever you do, don't touch it."

"It's not joking, I've heard rumours of this stuff and it says it messes with your mind," said Erdic.

Maxwell nodded and they continued the way down the path and then, the strange voice rang out again. "Keep the sacrifice still."

A woman's voice came, sending a chill through Maxwell's blood. "Someone help me!"

Cassandra paled. "That is Divine Justinia's voice."

* * *

There was no staircase down. So they had to jump down and began striding towards the Breach. The female voice called again, and Cassandra stopped in her tracks.

"Someone help me!"

Maxwell blinked as his own voice echoed from the temple walls. "What's going on here?"

"Get away from her!" Adaar's voice yelled.

Cassandra turned towards Maxwell and Addar. "That was your voices. Most holy called out to you. But…"

The rift shifted, and the light changed. Forms started to appear. A tall man, holding something. The Divine, held in some kind of trap. And then the four of them, entering the room. Maxwell couldn't remember entering the room. The last thing he remembered was opening the door and then everything went black.

"What's going on here?" Maxwell yelled.

Adaar then saw the figure and she, Erdic and Ellana drew their weapons. "Get away from her!" Addar yelled.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" the Divine yelled.

"We have intruders," said the tall man. "Kill them. Now!"

Then the images faded.

Slowly Cassandra turned. "You were there. Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…?" Cassandra gestured at the rift. "Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" She strode towards Maxwell.

Maxwell shook her head. "I don't remember!"

"As we keep trying to remind you!" Adaar grumbled.

"Echoes of what happened here," said Solas. "The Fade bleeds into this place." He turned to look at them. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons," said Cassandra turning to the soldiers. "Stand ready!" She gave Maxwell a nod.

The soldiers took their positions as did the archers on the ruins. One of the archers nodded to Cassandra, who nodded back and then to Maxwell.

Maxwell raised his hand towards the Breach and powerful magic exited from it striking its core. Then there was a small explosion followed by the appearance of a pride demon.

"Now!" Cassandra yelled, and the soldiers moved in.

Arrows just bounced off the thing's spikey skin. A moment later, Erdic and Cassandra's sword did much the same. Ellana spells and the ones cast by Solas seemed to do a little damage, but not enough. Varric kept on firing bolts at it, but they seem to be just as effective as the arrows.

"We must strip its defenses, wear it down!" Cassandra called to the soldiers.

Adaar then raised the sword swinging it had the demon, distracting it. Maxwell saw his chance made his way over to the rift. He used the mark to disrupt the energies, and the demon staggered and fell to its knees. Solas gave him an approving nod before he and Ellana directing a barrage of magic against the weakened creature.

A few more demons managed to escape the rift before they took the big one down. Maxwell wiped what he thought was sweat out of his eyes, but there was red on the back of his hand. He wasn't sure if it was his blood or that of the soldier who had died defending him.

They were clear, for the moment. She turned towards the rift. "Do it!" Cassandra ordered.

Maxwell nodded. He outstretched his hand and energy surged once more out of the strange mark. He saw the rift shift and contort, and send more energy into it. The edges of his vision started to grey as the rift gyrated. Suddenly the rift seemed to burst, and the energy slammed back into him, sending him flying. Dimly he saw the green light shooting upwards towards the Breach, and then darkness claimed him.


	3. The Herald of Andraste

Maxwell slowly opened his eyes and he was relieved to discover that he was not in chains and instead lying on a bed. Above him was a roof. The grain in one of the beams formed a pattern that resembled the face of a dog, it appeared that he was still in Ferelden.

He then heard the sound of a door opening and turned slowly to see a young elven girl.

The young elven girl leaped backwards in surprise, dropping the box she was carrying. Causing him to sit up immediately.

"Oh!" She stared, wide-eyes. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

He began to rub his head, he had a massive headache. "Don't worry about it. I only—"

The elven girl fell to her knees. "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant." She looked up at Maxwell. "You are back in Haven, my lord." The girl's eyes were huge, almost worshipful. "They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

Clearly he had missed a lot in the last three days, because before everyone wanted to kill him and now he appeared to be worshipped. Maxwell then looked down at the mark on her hand. It ached dully, but no longer burned. "Then the danger is over?"

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say," said the girl scrambled to her feet, and walked backwards a couple steps. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened. She said, 'at once.'"

It took her a moment to put a face to the name. The Seeker. "And where is she?"

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor and your honour guard." The girl started to leave, and then turned back. "'At once,' she said."

The sound of the door shutting made her jump. Maxwell stood, slowly. He felt felt slightly dizzy for a moment, but it passed quickly. Haven. Then the Chantry would be… He'd find it. Someone had dressed him in… that was a lot of buttons. He found his clothing in a trunk, underneath some of the most overdone armour he'd never seen. It took him a few minutes to get dressed, and he winced as the armoured tunic settled over his bruised shoulder.

He took a deep breath, and walked to the door.

* * *

He came to a dead stop two paces outside the door. It wasn't the bright light that stopped him, but the crowd of people. Staring. At him. Not just staring. Many of them had their fists pressed to their hearts in a gesture of respect. Some were staring at him with open mouthed adoration.

A voice from the back of the crowd reached his ears. "That's him. That's the Herald of Andraste."

Other voices came. "They said when he came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over him and that she chose the others that accompanied him."

"Hush. We shouldn't disturb him."

"That's him. He stopped the Breach from getting any bigger."

"I heard he was supposed to close it entirely."

Some of them were bowing, on their knees, like he was a king. This was a certain change of pace, because three days ago everyone wanted him dead.

"Still, it's more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise."

The Chantry sisters bowed their heads as she passed.

"Still a lot of rifts left all over. Little cracks in the sky."

"He can seal those, though—the Herald of Andraste and his honour guard."

"Someone had better. You won't seal those rifts with the Chant of Light."

"Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us."

The huge doors of the Chantry blocked the sight of the people. He had clearly missed a lot since he was out and began to wonder what happened to Adaar and the others, for it sounded like that they were alive and well.

His footsteps echoed through the Chantry as he walked towards the inner door. More voices drifted towards him. Arguing. It took him a second to recognise Roderick and Cassandra. Cassandra, it seemed, was now convinced of her innocence, at least.

His hand was on the door handle. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

There indeed were standing Cassandra and Roderick, but also there were Adaar, Ellana, Erdic and Adaar.

Roderick glared. "Chain him. I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

Both templars turned to look at Cassandra. Cassandra gestured. "Disregard that, and leave us." The templars closed their fists over their hearts and left the room.

Roderick's eyes narrowed. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker. I've already allowed you to allow his accomplices to walk free."

Cassandra glared at him. "The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

Maxwell found his own voice. "I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me."

"Yet you live," Roderick sneered. "A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

"Have a care, Chancellor," said Cassandra threateningly. "The Breach is not the only threat we face."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave," said Leliana came around the table to stand near Cassandra. "Someone Most Holy did not expect." Her steel-coloured eyes watched Roderick. "Perhaps they died with the others—or have allies who yet live."

"It did sound like that there were others in the chambers," said Adaar.

"And all I know is that I did sensed powerful magic before we entered into the chambers, I find it hard to believe that someone that powerful could have entered into the temple without anyone knowing," Ellana added.

" _I_ am a suspect?" Roderick actually took a step backwards.

"You, and many others," said Leliana coldly.

"But _not_ the prisoners." Roderick gestured at the four of them.

"I heard the voices in the temple." Cassandra shook her head. "The Divine called to them for help."

"So their survival, that _thing_ on his hand—all a coincidence?" Roderick all but threw up his hands.

"Providence," said Cassandra with a firm nod. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

"So you've changed your mind about us," Erdic noted.

"I was wrong," Cassandra admitted. "Perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend you four were not exactly what we needed when we needed it."

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana leaned on the table, gazing down at the map.

"This is _not_ for you to decide," said Roderick folded his arms.

Cassandra picked up a thick book and set it on the table. The sound echoed off the stone walls of the room. "You know what this is, Chancellor." She set her hand on the book. "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She stepped towards the Chancellor, forcing him to step back. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval."

He started to say something, then turned and stomped out of the room. Leliana's eyes focused on the book. "This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those that will stand against the chaos." Her voice was quiet, and there was an almost haunted look in her eyes. "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice: we must act now," said Cassandra turned to the four of them. "With you at our side."

Maxwell eyes glanced down at the book. "What is 'the Inquisition of old,' exactly?" he asked.

"It preceded the Chantry. People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad," Leliana's explained.

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order," said Cassandra. She then shook her head. "But the templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

Ellana frowned at the two women. "But aren't you still part of the Chantry?"

Cassandra snorted. "Is that what you see?"

"The Chantry will take time defined a new Divine, and then wait for her direction," said Leliana.

"But we cannot wait. So many grand cleric has died at the Conclave…" Cassandra shook her head. "No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever."

Maxwell came to the Conclave just to restore order and just looking Adaar's eyes that was her goal was well. Ellana couldn't return to her clan or else people would hunt them down and kill them and as for Edric, he very much doubt that the Carta would protect as well as the Inquisition.

Maxwell then turned and looked at Cassandra and Leliana. "If you're truly trying to restore order…"

"That is the plan," siad Leliana.

Cassandra held out a hand. "Help us fix this before it's too late."

Maxwell nodded, and gripped Cassandra's hand with her own.

* * *

Haven reminded Ellana of a disturbed anthill. Ravens were flying constantly, taking messages far and wide on black wings. Just outside the walls, young men and women set aside their shovels and picked up swords.

Someone brought her new gear. The leather coat was well-made, and fit her perfectly. She let a servant take away the beaten gear she'd been wearing earlier. Mostly, she just tried to stay out of everyone's way.

Near the apothecary, she came upon Solas doing the same thing. He nodded in greeting and then turned his gaze upon Maxwell. "The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us."

Ellana just smiled. "Is he riding in on a shining steed?"

His gray eyes twinkled. "I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct." He gestured for her to walk with him. "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." She joined him as they walked a slow circuit of the town. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilisations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind the four of you will be."

For a moment, she watched the elven mage out of the corner of her eye. He was unusual, for he clearly was no city elf and definitely not Dalish. "What do you mean, ruins and battlefields?"

He shrugged. "Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds." A faraway look came over his face. "When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

Her eyes widened. "You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins?" She knew how dangerous it was to enter in ancient ruins will while awake. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I do set wards." His words were tinged with laughter. "And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade." Even the Dalish knew how dangerous it was to enter into the Beyond. "That's extraordinary."

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning." He tilted his head. "The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything." He was silent a moment, and then he nodded as if coming to a decision. "I will stay, then, at least until the Breach has been closed."

"Was that in doubt?"

He shrugged. "I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have the protection of man with a divine mark protecting me." His eyes went towards a group of templars standing near the gate. "Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

Ellana just smiled at him. "You came here to help, Solas. I wouldn't let them use that against you."

"How would you stop them?" Solas asked curiously.

"However I had to."

Solas looked at her slightly surprised. "Thank you." They returned to where they had started their trek. "For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the breach."

* * *

Erdic retrieved notes for an alchemist and had a pleasant chat with the blacksmith. It seemed people had joined the Inquisition for many reasons. The quartermaster had joined because her high opinion of none other than Loghain had made her unwelcome in many parts of Ferelden. A templar, Lysette, had been rescued by Inquisition soldiers and decided to remain. The merchant, Seggrit, was there because he had nowhere else to go.

Varric was near a campfire, working on some notes. He budged to the side a bit to make room for him on the bench. "So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot, are you holding up all right?" He chuckled. "I mean, you go from being one of the top four wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

His eyes went to the Breach. "I have no idea what's happening anymore."

"That makes two of us," he said putting his notes back into a lapdesk. "For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. 'Bad for morale' would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived."

"If it was that bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go."

"I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this…" He sighed and leaned back. "Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out."

"I'm still not sure I believe that any of this is really happening," said Erdic shaking his head.

"If this is just the Maker winding us up, I hope there's a damn good punch line coming." He shook his head. "You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognise where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle."

* * *

Cassandra found Maxwell the next morning. The two of them walked into the Chantry together. Maxwell looked down at his hand, turning it this way and that as she observed the mark. "Does it trouble you?" Cassandra asked.

There was still the dull ache, like touching a nearly faded bruise. "I just wish I knew what it was. Or how I got it."

"We will find out," Cassandra assured and her eyes fell on to the mark before coming back to Maxwell's face. "What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed—provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

Somehow that didn't reassure him. "What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?" he asked.

Cassandra actually smiled. "Hold on to that sense of humour." She opened the door, and led Maxwell into what they were apparently calling the 'war room.' Adaar, Ellana and Erdic were already waiting inside along with three others. She recognised Leliana, and the commander from the mountaintop. The third was a pretty woman in an ornate, Antivan style dress. Cassandra gestured. "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

Cullen smiled. "It was only for a moment on the field. I'm pleased to see you survived."

Cassandra then turned her eyes to the woman in Avtivan dress. "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

"I've heard much," Josephine smiled and giving him a small curtsy, miraculously without disturbing the metal writing board she carried. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last." The name Montilyet did ring a bell, but he couldn't quite place it.

"And of course you know Sister Leliana."

Leliana nodded, and started to speak. "My position here involves a degree of…"

"She is our spymaster," Cassandra said, cutting the other woman off.

"Yes." Leliana rolled her eyes, but there was a trace of fondness in the gesture. "Tactfully put, Cassandra."

Maxwell looked at or them. "Pleased to meet you all."

Cassandra gestured at the table. "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."

Leliana nodded. "Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

"And I still disagree," said Cullen sharply. "The templars could serve just as well."

"We need power, Commander." Cassandra spread her hands. "Enough magic poured into that mark—"

"Might destroy us all." Cullen stood his ground. Maxwell turned to Adaar, who gave him a look saying 'they've been at this all day'. "Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so—"

"Pure speculation," said Leliana dismissively.

"I was a templar. I know what they're capable of."

Josephine swooped in to stop the argument. "Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition." She pointed her pen at Maxwell and the others. "And you, specifically."

His parents were going to die of shame. "They still think we're guilty."

"That is not the entirety of it any longer," Josephine said. "Some are calling you the 'Herald of Andraste'. There are also calling Adaar, Ellana and Erdic your honour guard. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harbouring you."

Cassandra gritted her teeth. "Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt."

"It limits our options," Josephine admitted. "Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question."

He already had people calling him that, but he didn't know why. "Just how am _I_ the 'Herald of Andraste'?"

"And how did we become his honour guard?" Erdic asked.

"People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing," Cassandra explained. "They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste. They also believe that Andraste chose Adaar, Ellana and Erdic to represent their race as your honour guard."

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading—"

"Which we have not." Cassandra interrupted Leliana.

Leliana continued speaking as though the interruption had not occurred. "The point is, everyone is talking about you."

Cullen looked quite amused by this. "It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about that?"

"It's… a little unsettling," Maxwell admitted.

"You can say that again," said Adaar.

"I'm sure the Chantry would agree," Cullen said in an amused voice.

"People are desperate for a sign of hope," Leliana explained. "For some, you're that hope."

"And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong," Josephine said.

Adaar shook her head. "They aren't concerned more about the Breach? The real threat?"

"They do know it's a threat. They just don't think _we_ can stop it," said Cullen, resting his hands on the hilt of his sword.

"The Chantry is telling everyone you'll make it worse," said Josephine.

"There is something you can do," said Leliana giving him an encouraging look. "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

There was better than doing nothing. "I'll see what she has to say."

Leliana pointed at the map. "You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there," Cullen said.

"We will need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley." Josephine pointed her pen again. "And you're better suited than anyone to recruit them."

"In the meantime, let's think of other options," said Cassandra looked at each of them in turn. "I won't leave this all to the Herald or his guard."

Maxwell couldn't believe this was happening, it was as if his entire world had just turned upside down. Once his parents heard of this they would either be furious, ashamed or extremely delighted that he had been called the Herald of Andraste.


	4. The Hinterlands

Maxwell and his honour guard along with Solas, Varric, and Cassandra accompanied him to the Hinterlands. Varric chattered away, with apparently the intent of driving Cassandra insane, with some occasional help from Solas.

"So here we are, elf, cleaning up another human mess."

"What would the Inquisition do without our stabilising influence, Master Tethras?"

"I assume they'd just start burning things."

"That does sound like most humans I know."

Cassandra glared at them. "If you gentlemen are quite finished?"

"Now, now, don't get touchy." Varric held up his hands. "We're just here to lend you simple humans our help."

"Before you cause everything to explode."

"Again."

Ellana giggled and Cassandra narrowed her eyes at her. She did had to admit that this was all starting to sound like a fictional tale in a book and she began to wonder if the Hero of Ferelden ever felt like this during his travels with his company.

Cassandra was taken in stride across the land but Varric wasn't quite as thrilled to be out walking across the land. Actually, when he wasn't pestering Cassandra, he was complaining about the hills.

* * *

Ellana found Solas a bit away from the others at the camp. He sat on a fallen log, watching the stars. He nodded when he saw her, and gestured for her to sit next to him. "Closing the Breach is our primary goal, but I hope we might also discover what was used to create it. Any artefact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the Conclave proves that much."

"You don't think whatever created the explosion was destroyed in the blast?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You and the others survived, did you not?" He gave her an appraising look. "The artefact that created the Breach is unlike anything seen in this age. I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes."

Ellana could only imagine what kind of power and artefact that had to have if was able to rip a hole in the sky. The better question was it an accident or was it intended and what happened to the person who tried to sacrifice the Divine. "We would do well to try to recover whatever created the Breach."

"Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast and found nothing. Whatever the artefact was, it is no longer there." He shifted slightly, and then looked over at her. "In any case, did you need me for anything?"

"What do you know about the Fade?"

"A great deal, from my wanderings. There are few hard facts, but I can share what I have learned."

There were a million questions she wanted to ask. She tried to narrow it down to the most pressing. "I'd like to know more about the Breach."

"Simply put, it is a tear in the Veil between this world and the Fade, allowing spirits to enter the world physically. Small tears occur naturally when magic weakens the veil or when spirits cluster at an area that has seen many deaths." He used the butt of his staff to make patterns in the dirt as he spoke. "But Maxwell's mark allows him to exert some control over the Breach. That means it was created deliberately."

Ellana looked at Maxwell, who was sitting next to Cassandra. The Keeper of the clan had taught her about the Veil, but it would be nice to hear an outsider's view. "I'd like to know more about the Veil."

"Circle mages call it a barrier between this world and the Fade. But according to my studies in ancient elven lore, that is a vast oversimplification. Without it…" He set aside the staff and gestured, sketching the air as he spoke. "Imagine if spirits entered freely, if the Fade was not a place one went but a state of nature like the wind."

Parts of the Fade were beautiful beyond words. "It sounds like it would be wonderful."

"And dangerous, but…" He smiled at her. "Yes. A world where imagination defines reality, where spirits are as common as trees or grass. Instead, spirits are strange and fearful, and the Fade is a terrifying world touched only by mages and dreamers." He tilted his head at her. "I am glad I am not alone in seeing the beauty of such a world, along with the obvious peril."

"I'd like to know more about demons."

"You Dalish says that demons hate the natural world and seek to bring their chaos and destruction to the living." He spread his hands. "But such simplistic labels misconstrue their motivations and, in so doing, do all a great disservice. Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong."

She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Is there a way to coexist? To live with them, if not in peace, at least without such active confrontation?"

He shook his head. "Not in the world we know today. The Veil creates a barrier that makes such true understanding most unlikely." He smiled. "But the question is a good one, and it matters that you thought to ask."

"We should probably get some sleep. Still a lot to do."

* * *

The scout that met them was a young, freckle-faced dwarven woman with a cheerful smile. "The Herald of Andraste and his honour guard. I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. It's honour to meet you, my lord and the same goes for your honour guard." She held out a hand. "Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service." Maxwell accepted the hand. "I—all of us here—we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Harding huh?" Varric tilted his head at her. "Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

"I can't say I have," said Harding giving him a confused look. "Why?"

"You'd be Harding in… oh, never mind."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. Maxwell shook his head and smiled before turning his attention back to Harding. "I'm starting to worry about these 'stories' that everyone's heard."

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about." Harding shrugged and grinned. "They only say you're the last great hope for Thedas."

Maxwell stood there staring at him for several seconds before she could make him voice work. "Oh. Wonderful."

"The Hinterlands are as good a place as any to start fixing things," she said gesturing at the soldiers. "We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster." A trace of sadness entered Harding's voice. "I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive. Mother Giselle's at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports said that the war's spread there, too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going. No time to lose."

* * *

They found Inquisition soldiers protecting refugees caught in the middle of a pitched battle between a group of mages and a group of templars. Despite attempts by Cassandra and Solas to make the various sides stand down, they were promptly attacked. It was clear that they didn't care who they hurt as long as they get to each other.

There were wounded. Ellana and Solas did what they could with a healing spell as they knew. Adaar and Erdic stood guard with Cassandra and Varric in case they were attacked again. He found Mother Giselle tending to wounded with the aid of other mages.

"There are mages here who can help your wounds," she said calmly. "Lie still."

The soldier looked at the mages with pure fear in his eyes. "Don't… let them touch me, Mother. Their magic…"

"Turn to noble purpose, their magic is surely no evil than your blade."

"But…"

"Hush, dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering."

Maxwell decided to make his presence known. "Mother Giselle?"

The kindly-faced woman nodded, and gestured for Maxwell to approach. "I am. And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

"Not through any choice of mine."

Mother Giselle chuckled. "We seldom have much say in our fate, I'm sad to say."

"So you agree with them?"

"I don't presume to know the Maker's intentions, for any of us. But I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me."

"Then why am I here?"

Mother Giselle led him up the hill. "I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…"

"What happened was horrible," he said closing his eyes.

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared." Mother Giselle was watching him, though her face remained kind. "They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "You want me to appeal to them?"

"If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't suggest it."

"Will they even listen?"

"Let me put it this way: you needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt." Giselle gestured with her hands as though she was comparing weights. "Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need."

He hate to admit it but it made sense. "It's good of you to do this."

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us… but I hope." Mother Giselle's gaze went out over the refugees. It rested on an old man and woman. The old man carried a small rucksack, and the woman carried a child too young to be able to walk. "Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us…" She looked back to Maxwell. "Or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can."

Maxwell swallowed. "We'll see what we can do here for now."

* * *

Cassandra pointed at a hilltop. "Corporal Vale is coordinating the Inquisition's efforts in the area. We should speak with him."

Maxwell nodded, and headed in that direction. Corporal Vale impressed him. He hadn't been there long, but he'd identified the problems and put someone on each of them. Food and shelter were the primary concerns, but something would need to be done about the mages and templars still fighting in the valley. The rebels and the order had washed their hands of those remaining, but the refugees couldn't do the same. He promised the corporal that he'd keep an eye out for an available healer.

* * *

It was fortunate that he had done hunting before with his brothers. Excursions into the wood to hunt a boar or some other trophy. He wondered what they would think if they could see him now, hunting rams through the hills with a Dalish mage, a Carta dwarf and a Qunari mercenary.

"I'm sure some of the refugees will know how to dress the hides," said Maxwell as he rolled one up and stuck it into the bag.

"We should look for those caches as well," said Solas washing his hands in the small stream before rising.

"We can do that while we try to find out where the templars and mages are holed up," said Maxwell turning a slow circle as he looked around the valley. "The mages leave signs for each other, but I'm not sure how the templars find each other."

"There are many old forts and ruins around the area." Cassandra picked up one of the bundles they'd made. "They will most likely be in one of those."

* * *

They found a cache, and learned that the templars apparently couldn't tell the difference between a mage staff and a shovel. Or maybe they just didn't care about the difference between a mage staff and a shovel. Twice the templars attacked them, despite Cassandra's armour still bearing the sigil of the seekers. A small band of mages and sell-swords also attacked despite the staff in both Ellana and Solas' hands.

A scout reported that an elven scout was missing. They found the elven scout being attacked by templars. Maxwell started to walk away, and noticed the dead mage. And the picnic. He slowly turned to raise an eyebrow at the scout.

The young woman confessed to having been spending time with the mage. Varric immediately seized on the opportunity to recruit the scout to other duties, pointing out that if she could get into an apostate's pants in the middle of a war, she could likely talk anyone into anything. Maxwell smiled. No doubt Varric would recognize such a talent.

He closed a rift for a group of cultists, and sent them to spread word of the Inquisition. Erdic just shook his head and muttered the word 'humans' as if it was a grave insult.

* * *

He pointed out the first of the signs. From there, they found another, and then another, until they succeeded in locating the camp of the rebel rebellion. Taken by surprise, they put up less of a fight than she would have expected.

"With luck, perhaps we can also track down the renegade templars," said Cassandra

"They looked to be coming from the opposite direction, when we followed the mage signs," said Maxwell bending to examine the tracks.

"Clearly they are more focused on fighting mages then covering their tracks," said Adaar shaking ahead. "If we head back to that burned out part of the valley, we could track them back."

"Sounds like a plan," said Maxwell.

* * *

Corporal Vale was pleased to hear of their success. Soldiers were dispatched to retrieve the caches and whatever could be recovered from the camps of the renegades.

"We should head back to Haven," said Cassandra adjusting her scabbard. "Mother Giselle will be reporting to Leliana."


	5. War in Haven

Cassandra was venting her frustrations on a practice dummy. Or at least, on what remained of a practice dummy. She made a disgusted noise as she tossed the destroyed dummy aside and replaced it with another.

Maxwell smiled at her. "You're kind of force of nature, aren't you?"

The blade sent splinters flying. "When I need to be."

"It's impressive."

Cassandra looked at him curiously. "You flatter me."

"I'm trying," said Maxwell crossing his arms.

She started to turn back to the dummy, the sighed, and lowered the sword. "Did I do the right thing?" She ran a hand over the flat of the blade. "What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool." She attacked the dummy again. "And they may be right."

There were no easy answers to be found. "What does your faith tell you?"

"I believe you and the others are innocent." Cassandra brought the blade up in an underhanded swing. "I believe more is going on here than we can see." The next swing would have taken the head off a man. "And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot." The blade got stuck a moment in the side of the dummy, and Cassandra grunted as she pulled it out. "But is this the Maker's will?" She rolled her shoulders and resumed the combat stance. "I can only guess."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I'm the Herald of Andraste and that she chose the others is my honour guard?"

"I think the four of you were sent to help us. I hope you were," said Cassandra honestly. "But the Maker's help takes many forms. Sometimes it is difficult to discern who is truly benefits, or how."

Around them, other soldiers were practicing and training. He saw a few men in templar armour leading others in various drills. "What's going to happen now?"

"Now we deal with the Chantry's panic over you before they do even more harm." Cassandra ran through a drill that had her blocking the blows of an imaginary opponent. "Then we close the Breach. We are the only ones who can. After that, we find out who is responsible for this chaos, and we end them." She lifted the blade, and focused once more on the dummy. "And if there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them. I only pray the price is not too high."

Maxwell really didn't want her to pray for just doing what was right. "You didn't have any choice."

"Didn't I?" Cassandra lowered the blade. "My trainers always said, 'Cassandra you are too brash. You must think before you act.' I see what must be done, and I do it. I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again."

Maxwell smiled. "Can't say I'm not grateful to hear that."

Cassandra nodded. "I can be harsh, I know." Cassandra set down the blade, and walked to a bench to grab a waterskin. She drank, then turned back to look at Maxwell. "You've said you don't believe you're chosen. Does that mean… you also don't believe in the Maker?"

He would hardly be a very good Chantry brother if he didn't. "I believe He exists."

"That's…" Cassandra nodded approvingly. "Comforting. Surely the Maker put us both on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us."

* * *

There was an argument happening in front of the Chantry. Templars stood on one side, mages on the other.

"Your kind killed the Most Holy!"

"Lies—" The mage sneered at the templar. "—your kind let her die!"

"Shut your mouth, mage," the templar yelled reaching for his sword.

Cullen and Adaar stepped between the combatants.

"Calm yourselves!" Adaar yelled.

"Enough!" Cullen commanded.

"Knight-Captain!" The templar slammed his sword back into its sheath.

"That is not my title." Cullen's glare had both sides backing off. "We are _not_ templars any longer. We are _all_ part of the Inquisition."

For a moment, the situation looked settled. And then Roderick's voice drifted over the crowd. "And what does that mean, exactly?"

"Back already, Chancellor?" Cullen rolled his eyes. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its 'Herald' along with his 'Honour Guard' will restore order as you've promised." Roderick gestured, attempting to play the crowd.

"Of course you are," Cullen merely smirked, and ignored the question. "Back to your duties, all of you!"

Under his gaze, the crowd dispersed. Roderick tried to enter the Chantry, and Cullen and Adaar moved to stand in his path, arms folded.

Maxwell shook his head as he made his way towards the three of them, things were suddenly get out of hand.

"It's bad," said Adaar.

"That's an understatement," said Cullen. "Mages and templars were already at war. Now they're blaming each other for the Divine's death."

Roderick sneered. "Which is why we require a _proper_ authority to guide them back to order."

"Who, you?" Cullen actually sounded amused at the notion. "Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

"The rebel Inquisition and its so-called 'Herald of Andraste' and his 'Honour Guard'?" Roderick was actually bristling. "I think not."

"I don't know," said Maxwell casually, "the Inquisition seems about as functional as any young family."

"How many families are on the verge of splitting into open warfare with themselves?" Roderick asked.

"What about the Empress Celene and her cousin?" Adaar pointed out.

"Indeed, and it's not like that would ever happen with the Chantry?" Cullen added.

"Centuries of tradition will guide us," said Roderick firmly. "We are not the upstarts, eager to turn over every apple cart."

Maxwell shook his head and decided to ignore him. He shifted so he was facing Cullen and Adaar. "How widespread is the violence between mages and templars?"

He sighed. "Impossible to say."

"Your organisation flouting the Chantry's authority will not help matters," Roderick snapped.

Cullen didn't bother to respond to Roderick's words, and continued to address Maxwell. "With the Conclave destroyed, I imagine the war between mages and templars has renewed. With interest."

Maxwell frowned. "The mages and templars are fighting even though we don't know what really happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"Exactly why all this should be left to a new Divine." Roderick gestured emphatically. "If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it as so."

Cullen stepped forward, forcing Roderick to take another step back. And in doing so, put himself between Maxwell and Roderick. "Or will be happy to use someone as a scapegoat."

"You think nobody cares about the truth? We all grieve Justinia's loss."

"But you won't grieve if the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under a carpet."

Adaar groaned and looked at Cullen. "Remind me why we're allowing the chancellor to stay?"

"Clearly your _templar_ knows when to draw the line," said Roderick smugly.

Cullen ignored the chancellor's comment. "He's toothless. There's no point turning him into a martyr simply because he runs at the mouth. The chancellor's a good indication of what to expect in Val Royeaux, however."

Maxwell nodded grimly. "I'll make sure they see reason in Val Royeaux."

"I pray you right," said Cullen.

* * *

"Greetings, Herald of Andraste. How fares your quest to seal the Breach?"

Maxwell smiled at Mother Giselle. "I'm doing everything within my power." Though he wasn't quite sure where to begin.

The older woman's face was sympathetic. "A task such as closing the Breach is a heavy burden. I hope you do not carry it alone. We remember Andraste, but Andraste did not carry the Chant of Light alone. She had generals, advisors… even her husband, for a time. Do everything within your power…" She laid a hand on Maxwell's shoulder. "But remember those who would help you."

"You keep on talking as though I'm the equal of Andraste. Do you know how unnerving that is?" Maxwell asked.

"I can only imagine," Mother Giselle nodded. "But we are all given to our purpose under the Maker. I saw does not ask to be forged. And frankly, if such a comparison gives you pause, I do not see that as a bad thing. In any case, I pray this Inquisition proves less brutal than its predecessor."

It wasn't the first time someone had mentioned the original Inquisition. He'd read of it, but not in depth. "Can you tell me about the original Inquisition?"

"The original Inquisition was formed after the First Blight, well before the Chantry as we know it. The Inquisitors were hunters, zealots who tracked and killed cultists and dangerous mages. As Andraste rose to power, the Inquisition came into her service. Instead of hunting those who would do harm, the Inquisitors spread the Chant of Light by force."

Why the Inquisition then, and not something new? "This is a dark chapter of history for the Divine to revisit."

"Do you know what impresses me most about the original Inquisition? They fought horrific battles, killed and died for their cause…" Mother Giselle gestured. "And when it was time, they put their swords away. Perhaps the name was Divine Justinia's message: That when the Inquisition is needed, it will strike without mercy. But when its work is done, it will put its sword away."

It was hard for Maxwell to know what was in the Divine's mind when she ordered Cassandra and Leliana to form Inquisition. "Is there anything I can do to help you or your people?"

"My healers would benefit from more supplies. We have run short of even common goods with so many wounded. If you could deliver this list and the items on it to Quartermaster Threnn, she could get us what we need. It may not seem like much, but it would enable my healers to save many lives."

"Farewell, Revered Mother."

"Until next time."

* * *

Maxwell opened the door to find Josephine engaged in an argument with an Orlesian nobleman. Try as he might, he could never quite get used to those masks.

"The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can't prove it was founded on Justinia's orders."

"This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day." She looked up at Maxwell, and gestured. "But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked his life to slow the magic of the Breach. Sir Trevelyan, may I present the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia's greatest supporters."

He gave him a nod of greeting. "And the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This 'Inquisition' is not a beneficiary of this arrangement."

He returned the nod, and gave him a curious look. "This is the first I've heard of Haven having an owner outside the Chantry."

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden. We were honoured to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is…" He caught himself, and sighed. "She was a woman of supreme merit. I will not let an upstart Order remain on her holy grounds."

He couldn't possibly be suggesting… He frowned. "People have been injured. You can't just turn them out onto the snow."

"And who benefits if they stay?" he retorted.

"Divine Justinia, Marquis." Josephine's voice was sharp and firm. "The Inquisition—not the Chantry—is sheltering the pilgrims who mourn her."

He stared at her for a moment. "Why is the Chantry ignoring the faithful?"

"Because it remains in shock." He sighed, and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she continued. "We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem."

"I'll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile." He gave them both a bow before departing.

He watched him go before turning back to Josephine. If his memory of the map was correct, they were currently in Ferelden, not Orlais. "Do the DuRellions actually have a claim on this place?"

"His Grace's position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Fereldan relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian. If the marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than a minor property disputes."

And given feelings between the two nations, it was likely negotiations would not get far. "I apologise for the intrusion. I didn't realise you were meeting with the marquis."

"You did little harm. In truth, the debate was most beneficial as practice for those to come."

"You expect more people in Haven?" There were already dozens more than there had been before he'd left for the Hinterlands. She'd been expecting numbers to go in the opposite direction.

"Undoubtedly. And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible."

It came to him that he knew very little about Josephine. "My I ask what brought you to work with Inquisition?"

"Sister Leliana approached me. We've been acquitted for quite some time," said Josephine smiling. "For better or for worse, being Inquisition's diplomat has become as interesting as she promised."

"What sort of dealings have you with nobility?" Maxwell asked.

"For some years, I was the royally appointed court ambassador from Antiva to Orlais. The nobility of Thedas is rather singular sphere. Those I am not acquaintance with, I know through reputation."

Maxwell gave a formal bow. "The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet."

"Thank you. Let us hope so. Thedas's politics have become…" She searched for a polite word. "Agitated of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths. But please, excuse me. I've much work to do before the day is done."

* * *

Maxwell and the others entered the war room to find an ongoing discussion. Josephine nodded to him. "Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea."

Cullen immediately started shaking his head. "You can't be serious."

"In case you've forgotten, Lady Josephine, they want us dead," said Erdic.

Josephine shifted her writing board slightly. "Mother Giselle isn't wrong: at the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion."

"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald and the guard?" Leliana stepped towards the table.

"It does seem like an unnecessary risk," Ellana agreed.

"Let's ask him." Josephine pointed her pen at Maxwell.

They wanted him to address the Chantry. "I'm more concerned this won't actually solve any problems."

"I agree." Cullen rested his hands on his sword hilt. "It just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says."

"Not only bad, but me and the rest the guard don't honour your Maker, the Chantry has not exactly been sympathetic to mine and Ellana's people," said Adaar.

"And they only tolerate mine because we provide them lyrium," Erdic added.

Cassandra stepped forward. "I will go with them. Mother Giselle said she could provide us names? Use them."

Leliana stared at her. "But why? This is nothing but a—"

"What choice to we have, Leliana?" Cassandra gestured at the map. "Right now we can't approach anyone for help with the Breach. Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through."

* * *

The wagon ride into Val Royeaux was not the most comfortable journey. On the second day, Cassandra gave Maxwell and the others an appraising look. "It occurs to me I don't actually know much about any of you."

Maxwell shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm…" Cassandra leaned back. "Not sure. Where are you from?"

"I was born in Ostwick, and that's where most of my family is," said Maxwell.

"The Trevelyans, is it not? A large clan with a rather clever coat-of-arms. Tell me, do you consider the Free Marches your home? Are you eager to go back?"

Maybe once everything was settled back down. Until then… "Wherever I am is home enough for me."

Cassandra smiled. "That's how I feel now, after years of tending to business for the Divine."

Ellana then sat up. "As for me my clan never stays in one place for long, though we primarily roam the Free Marches."

"Oh?" said Cassandra looking surprised. "I didn't think your people roamed that far north, but clearly I'm mistaken." She then looked at her curiously. "I told some of your members of your clan might still be alive. Do you intend to go back?"

"I go home right now if I could," Ellana sighed.

Cassandra gave her sympathetic look. "Then I hope you can, once this business is done."

"As for me, I don't live in a specific place. My mercenary band worked mostly in the Free Marches, however," said Adaar.

"At least until you cross to the Waking Sea to reach the Conclave, I suppose?" Cassandra nodded. "What about you? Are you eager to go back to the Free Marches?"

"I speak with Maxwell when I say that I make my home where I can," said Adaar.

"Well, as for me I worked mostly at Ostwick primarily, though my…" Edric paused trying to find the right word, "business took merely around the Free Marches."

"Ah, the Carta," said Cassandra nodding. "Odd that organised crime could be a dwarven pastime, but there it is."

"And before you ask whether I'm going back," said Erdic holding out his hand. "If I ever go back to the Free Marchs, it'll be too soon."

Cassandra could tell that he didn't want to go into details.

Maxwell, eager to change the subject now turned his attention onto Cassandra.

"I'd like to get to know you better." Especially if they were going to keep working together.

"You would?" Cassandra asked suspiciously.

"Is that a problem?" Maxwell asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not entirely. I'm just curious as to your motivation."

"Is there any harm in us becoming a little closer?" Maxwell asked.

"Plenty," said Cassandra plainly.

Maxwell chuckled. "Is that right?"

Cassandra sighed. "As you wish. My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, daughter of the royal house of Nevarra, seventy-eighth in line for the Nevarran throne. I joined the Seekers of Truth as a young woman, and was with the Order until they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine's Right Hand, carrying out her order to form the Inquisition—and here we are." Cassandra shrugged. "That's all there is to know, my Lord."

"Is it more or did things just get awkward," said Varric as he tried to keep his distance from Cassandra.


	6. Val Royeaux

Val Royeaux was indeed a beautiful city, but that city was in the middle of great mourning. As they crossed the bridge they notice the hanging decorations and could hear the bells ringing in the distance.

"The city still mourns," said Cassandra.

They hadn't gone far when a woman saw them and backed away, gasping in shock and more than a little fear.

Varric shrugged. "Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are."

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric."

A young woman dressed in the Inquisition's armour came rushing up. "My lord Herald."

Cassandra blinked. "You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?"

"The Chantry mothers await you, but…" The young woman swallowed. "So do a great many templars."

"There are templars here?"

The young woman nodded. "People seem to think the templars will protect them… from the Inquisition. They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you."

"Only one thing to do, then." Cassandra gestured for them to keep moving. "They wish to protect the people? From us?"

Maxwell sighed. "Protect them from the blasphemous Herald of Andraste, I'd say."

"Surely they cannot think such a thing!" the young woman yelled.

"Why not? They wouldn't be the only ones," said Erdic.

Varric shifted his crossbow. "You think the Order's returned to the fold, maybe? To deal with us upstarts?"

"I know Lord Seeker Lucius." Cassandra narrowed her eyes, then shook her head. "I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry's defence, not after all that's occurred."

"I have to agree," said Adaar. "The templars were quite furious when they heard that my company was acting as security."

"So the potential for trouble has increased twofold," said Ellana now clutching her staff.

"Perhaps." Cassandra gestured at the young woman. "Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are…" She sighed. "Delayed."

"As you say, my lady."

* * *

They soon came across a large group of people standing in front of the podium where Chantry mothers were praying.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me! Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!" said one of the revered mother as they approached. "You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more. You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!" Behind her, a half dozen templars shifted their positions slightly, as if unsure what to do. "Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste and his make-believe Honour Guard! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! No sound of anything beyond his selfish greed! And the Maker would send no elf or dwarf in our hour of need! And definitely not a wicked Qunari sent to subvert the Maker's word!"

All eyes turned towards them. Maxwell squared his shoulders, and let his voice ring out. "You say we're am the enemy. The Breach in the sky is our _true_ enemy."

"It's true!" Cassandra moved to his side. "The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!"

"It is already too late! The templars have returned to the Chantry!" The mother gestured to where a small group of templars was approaching. "They will face this 'Inquisition,' and the people will be safe once more!" One of the approaching templars cuffed her in the back of the head, and she cried out in pain as she fell.

The templar that had been guarding the mother started to step forward, and the man leading the other group put up a hand to restrain him. "Still yourself. She is beneath us."

Maxwell wasn't particularly happy with the Chantry at the moment, but striking an unarmed Chantry mother? He himself was a Chantry brother and he knew that was blasphemy. "What's the meaning of this?"

He sneered at him. "Her claim to 'authority' is an insult, much like your own."

Cassandra stepped forward. "Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with—"

He cut her off with a sharp gestured. "You will not address me."

"Lord Seeker?" Cassandra's voice was startled.

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed." He turned towards the crowd, gesturing grandly. "You should all be ashamed! The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."

Maxwell narrowed his eyes. Some of the men with him had faces just as shock as Cassandra's. Maybe something could be salvaged. Cullen had been a templar, after all. "Templars, one of your own commands the Inquisition's forces. Join us, as he did!"

Lucius scoffed. "A staunch and loyal member of the Order. So loyal, he abandoned them for a false Herald."

A young man with a Fereldan accent shook his head. "But Lord Seeker…" He glanced at him and then to the others. "What if he really was sent by the Maker? What if—?"

The man who'd struck the mother stepped towards him. "You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!"

Lucius continued speaking, addressing them now, rather than the crowd. " _I_ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. _We_ deserve recognition. Independence! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition…" He smirked. "Less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!"

They stood for a moment, watching the templars leave.

Varric folded his arms. "Charming fellow, isn't he?"

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting this from them," said Erdic.

Cassandra looked aghast. "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"

"Do you know him very well?" Adaar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding." Cassandra shook her head. "This is very bizarre."

"Do you think he can be reasoned with?" Maxwell asked.

"I hope so. If not him, there are surely others in the Order who don't feel as he does. Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

* * *

Instead of leaving, Maxwell went to check on the injured mother. The woman glared up at them. "This victory must please you greatly, Seeker Cassandra."

"We came here seeking only to speak with the mothers. This is not your doing, but yours."

"And you had no part in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself. Now we have been shown up by our own templars, in front of everyone. And my fellow clerics have scattered to the wind, along with their convictions." She turned her gaze to Maxwell. "Just tell me one thing: if you do not truly believe you and your guard are the Maker's chosen, then what are you?"

The answer was obvious. "People who can help close the Breach and end this madness."

"That is…" The mother relaxed slightly. "More comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

Ellana fingers glowed white as she touched the wound. "There's got to be a way to calm everything down and clean up this mess," she said

"I hope against hope that may be the case." The mother let the other Chantry folk help her to her feet, and nodded at Maxwell before leaving.

* * *

"Excuse me, but…" One of the merchants gestured to them as they left the dais. "Is that they're saying real? The Inquisition's going to fix the hole in the sky?"

Maxwell nodded. "That's what we're attempting, yes."

"No one is doing anything. The Chantry's useless, and the templars…" The woman gave a frustrated shake of her head, and spread her hands. "Andraste, I never thought they'd abandon us." She took a deep breath. "Listen. Your camp will need food. I have contacts. We'll have deliveries there in days."

Cassandra blinked. "You want to help the Inquisition?"

"Never been part of something this big before, but…" The woman hesitated, and then nodded firmly. "If your Inquisition's going to seal the sky, I want to help."

"What do you think, Cassandra?" Maxwell glanced at the other woman.

"I think the woman is asking you and not me."

"Well, he is…" The merchant glanced from one to the other.

"The Herald of Andraste. Yes, I understand. Haven is a mess, but we won't turn away anyone willing to help. Invite her, if it pleases you."

"Head to Haven, then." Maxwell touched the woman's shoulder. "We need good people."

"I don't know if I'm that, but it'll be nice to see."

"Thank you."

* * *

They hadn't gone far when an arrow struck the ground near them. A piece of parchment was tied to it.

"Clearly someone wants our attention," said Erdic as Maxwell retrieve the parchment.

"I think someone else's wants you're attention, but not as dramatic," said Adaar noting a messenger waving at them.

A few minutes later, they had an invitation to a back alley, and an invitation to a formal salon. They were walking out of the market when a voice called to them. "If I might have a moment of your time?"

Cassandra looked like she'd swallowed a fly. "Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

"Leader of the mage rebellion." Solas tilted his head. "Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"

"I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste and his honour guard with my own eyes." Fiona walked towards her, eyes appraising. "If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people otherwise option. After all, isn't your sister with us?"

"Sister?" said Cassandra looking at Maxwell.

"My twin sister, she was a Senior Enchanter of Circle in Ostwick," Maxwell explained. "When the war broke out, she didn't want to endanger our family and joined the rebel mages at Redcliff."

"She certainly believe that you will treat us fairly than the Chantry or the templars," said Fiona.

"I'm still surprised that the leader of the mages wasn't that the Conclave," said Adaar curiously.

"Yes," said Cassandra suspiciously. "You were supposed to be, and yet somehow you avoided death."

"As did the Lord Seeker, you'll note," Fiona pointed out. Maxwell had quite forgotten that the Lord Seeker was supposed to be at the Conclave as well. "Both of us sent negotiates in our stead, in case it was a trap. I won't pretend I'm not glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day." She then spat. "It disgusts me to think the templars will get away with it. I'm hoping you won't let them."

"So you think the templars are responsible," said Maxwell.

"Why wouldn't she?" Cassandra pointed out

"Lucius hardly seems broken up over his losses, if he is concerned about them at all," said Fiona. Again the Grand Enchanter did had a point. "You heard him. You think he wouldn't happily kill the Divine to turn people against us? So, yes, I think he did it. More than I think you did, at any rate."

"Does that mean the mages will help us?" Maxwell asked hopefully.

"We're willing to discuss it with the Inquisition, at least," said Fiona openly. "Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe: come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my lord Herald."

"This day seems to be getting more interesting," said Erdic as he watched the Grand Enchanter walk away.

"Come." Cassandra gestured. "Let us return to Haven."

* * *

"Lord Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition." His name, formally announced at an Orlesian salon as a representative of the Inquisition. The messenger that met him in Val Royeaux gave him an invitation from First Enchanter Vivienne. Two nobles then came up to greet him, very warmly.

"A pleasure, sir," said the man. "We so rary have a chance to meet anyone new. It is always the same crowd at these parties. So, you must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?"

"Are you here on business?" the woman asked. "I have heard the most curious tales of you and your guard. I cannot imagine half of them are true."

Maxwell frowned. "I'm not familiar with that name. I was invited by First Enchanter Vivienne."

The man nodded in understand. "'Madame de Fer' is a… fond nickname the court has given Lady Vivienne."

"I've heard she finds it quite amusing," said the woman.

"I've heard very little of Duke Bastien," said Maxwell.

"He hasn't been seen much at court lately," said the woman sadly.

"His business with the Council of Heralds often takes from home for long periods," said the man. "It can't be good for a man of his years."

"And, of course, there's the civil war," said the woman. "Bastien probably wishes to distance himself from the actions of his one-time son-in-law."

"Tearing at the Dales is a foolish bid for power? It will end in disgraceful Gaspard. Everyone knows it."

"Yes, I can see that quite plainly. And as with those stories you've heard about me I'm afraid that some of the storytellers may have gotten carried away," said Maxwell smiling politely.

"But only for the best effect," said the woman. "The Inquisition is a ripe subject for wild tales."

"The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!" said a third noble as he strode down the stairs, speaking with a too loud voice of someone who wants an audience. "Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power."

He kept his voice calm and polite, contrasting his grandstanding. "The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas."

He sneered, but the crowd failed to back him. "Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army! We know what your 'Inquisition' truly is. If you were a man of honour, you'd step outside and answer the charges." He reached behind him to grasp the hilt of his sword.

He was about to draw his daggers when ice wrapped around his midsection. His eyes went to the woman standing at the top of the stairs.

The woman was black skinned and bald from what he could tell with the mask she was wearing. The way she moved was both with elegance and superiority, it was clear that she was not an enemy to be trifled with.

"My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house…" The woman walked down the stairs grandly. "To my guests. You know such rudeness is…" She tilted her head just slightly. "Intolerable."

"Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon!"

"You should." She came to stand in front of him. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" She turned to Maxwell. "My lord, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

Maxwell didn't want these people to see him as a murderer, it will just claim all the marquis claims. "I think the marquis has seen the error of his ways."

Vivienne then approached the marquis. "By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear," she said and snapped her fingers releasing the marquis. "Do be more careful with it."

Everyone watched as the marquis staggering out of the door. Vivienne gestured for Maxwell to follow her to a quieter corner of the manor. "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

Maxwell gave her a formal bow. "Charmed, Lady Vivienne."

"Ah, but I didn't invite you to the chateau for pleasantries." Vivienne glanced out the nearby window. "With Divine Justina dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

Her very presence would lend legitimacy to them. Maxwell knew the woman likely had her own motives, but it was too good an offer to pass up. "The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne."

"Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that."

* * *

They fought their way through a small band of armed men, all of which seemed to know exactly who they were.

"Any reason why we're here?" Adaar asked.

"Someone clearly want our attention," said Maxwell as he examine the bodies. "Though judging from the reception we just had it clearly was not them."

"They look like smugglers to me," said Erdic. "I certainly don't recognise them, they must be working for some sort of lowlife."

"Only one way to find out," said Maxwell.

Maxwell started to walk through a door, then Adaar pulled him back just as a very small fireball struck the door.

"Herald of Andraste. How much did you expend to discover me?" The masked man gestured at her. "It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!"

Maxwell glanced back at his companions, all of which shrugged. He turned to look at the man again. "I don't know who you are!"

"You don't fool me!" He gestured as though putting on a performance. "I'm too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!"

There was a scrambling sound, and they both looked to see his bodyguard falling to the ground. An elven woman drew back a bow. The elf looked about in her mid-twenties and she had short blonde hair that looked as if it was cut from a butter knife.

"Just say 'what!'" she said in a thick Fereldan accent.

"What is the—" She shot him in the face, right through the eye hole of his mask.

"Eww!" The elven woman strode over and retrieved her arrow. "Squishy one, but you heard me, right? 'Just say 'what''. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. 'Blah blah blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!'" She stood. "So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're…" She then noticed Adaar and stared at her. "You're well fit." She then quickly cleared her throat. "Heard about your kind. Seeing's different."

Adaar and Maxwell exchanged looks. What have they just walked into?

The elf then turned her attention onto Maxwell. "You're kind of plain, really. All that talk, and then you're just…" She gestured with the arrow. "A person. I mean, it's all good, innit? The most important thing is: you glow? You're the Herald thingy?"

"They say I'm the Herald of Andraste," said Maxwell stared at the elven woman. "But who are you, and what's this about?"

"No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

"Your people." Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Elves?"

"Ha! No. People people. Name's Sera. This is cover." She gestured. "Get round it." When they gave her blank looks, Sera shrugged. "For the reinforcements. Don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed." She lowered her voice and giggled. "They've got no breeches."

Next thing they realise armed men were walking down the stairs wearing no trousers.

"Why didn't you take their weapons?" Adaar yelled.

"Because no breeches!" Sera laughed.

In no time they managed to defeat the half-naked men, but it had rendered them all confused.

"Friends really came through with that tip," said Sera laughed. "No breeches!" She turned back to Maxwell. "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one. I'd like to join."

Maxwell was still processing what had just happened. "Could we take a few moments for sense to reassert itself?" Maxwell shook his head. "Who are you people?"

"I'm not 'people,' but I get what you want. It's like this." Sera gestured. "I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me." She pointed at herself, then shrugged. "Well, I'm one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, 'Friends', be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there. I used them to help you." She jerked a thumb at her quiver. "Plus arrows."

Maxwell tried, somewhat in vain, to make sense of the torrent of words. Hidden information? "The Inquisition has spies already. Can you add to these professionals?"

"Here's how it is. You 'important' people are up here, shoving your cods around. 'Blah, blah, I'll crush you, I'll crush _you_!'" Sera wrapped her arms around an imaginary person and made kissing noises. "'Oh, crush you.' Ahem. Then you've got cloaks and spy-kings. Like this tit." She gestured at the dead man. "Or was he one of the little knives, all serious with his…" She scratched her head. "Little knife. All those secrets, and what gave him up? Some houseboy who don't know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no, I'm not Knifey Shivdark, all hidden. But if you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards. I stole their…" Sera trailed off, then looked at Maxwell. "Look, do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you?"

Maybe Leliana could figure this out. "All right, Sera. I can use you and you're 'Friends.'"

"Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches, because I have all these…" Sera blinked. "You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand." She hopped over a fence, and was gone.

Maxwell just shook his head. "I'm still trying to process what just happened."

"I think you just recruited a crazed thief," said Adaar.

"Yeah, I know."


	7. The Threat Remains

The journey back had been quiet. Maxwell wasn't the only one lost in his thoughts. They'd accomplished what they had set out to do, but he wasn't sure he'd call what happened a victory. Despite his misgivings about Fiona, the woman certainly seemed more reasonable than the Lord Seeker.

"So, what path you want to take?" Adaar asked crossing her arms.

Maxwell looked at her, it was clear that the Qunari woman could read his expressions. "I'm not sure, to be honest."

"Well, I say that we go to Redcliff," said Ellana. "Fiona is a lot more open than the Lord Seeker and clearly she hasn't lost her mind."

"You know there's a chance that they hope that we'll give them freedom, the freedom they've been asking for," said Erdic.

"Yes, but do you want a resemble enemy or a grateful ally?" Ellana asked. "At least the mages are honest, more than I can say for the templars. I remember my clan been attacked by a group of templars not long ago."

"I'm inclined of going to the templars," said Adaar. "They are soldiers and not all of them would agree with the Lord Seeker."

"Before we go meet the templars, perhaps we should see what the mages offer," said Erdic.

Maxwell could agree with their point of view, but he wasn't quite ready to make a decision yet.

* * *

Josephine was waiting for them the moment they set foot in the Chantry. "It's good you've returned. We heard of your encounter."

Cassandra blinked. "You heard?"

"My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course," said Leliana as she and Cullen made the way towards them.

"It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital," said Cullen with a little anger.

Maxwell looked around at the three of them. "At least we know how to approach the mages and templars now."

"Do we?" Cassandra shook her head. "Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember."

"True. He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been…" Leliana frowned. "Very odd."

"We must look into it." Cullen folded his arms. "I'm certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker."

"Or the Herald could simply go meet the mages in Redcliff, instead," Josephine offered.

He turned to face her and shook his head. "You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!"

"Or you could stop bickering and make a decision," said Adaar crossing her arms.

Cassandra gave her a sharp but approving nod. "I agree."

"We shouldn't discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk," said Josephine

"They are powerful, ambassador, but more desperate than you realise," said Cassandra drummed her fingers on her sword hilt.

Ellana frowned, and considered. "You think the invitation could be some kind of trap?"

"If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave…" Cassandra trailed off, but nodded again.

Josephine gestured with her pen again. "The same could be said about the templars."

"True enough." Cullen reluctantly nodded, and then sighed. "Right now, I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely."

"Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places." Cassandra turned to Maxwell. "That's something you can help with."

"In the meantime, we should consider other options." Josephine started towards the war room, and Cullen and Cassandra followed.

"I'll see if I can't help with supplies," said Erdic.

"And I have to check of these soldiers of ours are up to snuff," said Adaar.

"I've got to write a letter to my clan, they are concern that the Inquisition is holding me captive," said Ellana.

Soon they all left leaving Maxwell with Leliana. The spymaster turned to her. Leliana's expression was odd. "There is one other matter. Not long ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily, I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this, but the timing is…" She sighed. "Curious."

Maxwell had to agree that the timing was odd, but the Grey Warden had always stayed neutral. "That does sound odd, I agree."

"The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it." Leliana fidgeted a little with a sleeve. "Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out." There was tension in her voice. "Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

"And if he can't?"

Something flashed in Leliana's eyes. "Then there may be more going on than we thought."

* * *

After sending an elf to her clan, with a letter informing them that she was perfectly fine she had a walk around Haven with Solas. He glanced at her. "As I explored the Fade, I felt the presence of an intriguing artifact in the Hinterlands. If you are willing, I would like to locate it. I have marked its location as best I could determine."

"We'll likely head back there soon. We still need to locate that horseman," she said stretching her arms up above her head, relishing the ability to move freely. "Can you ride?"

"I tend to prefer my own feet as a method of transportation." Solas demonstrated a better method of collecting elfroot than her normal tactic of simply grabbing the entire plant.

"I'd like to know more about you, Solas."

A trace of wariness appeared in his eyes. "Why?"

"You're an apostate, yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition."

He shrugged. "Not the wisest course of action when framed that way."

"I appreciate the work you're doing, Solas." She smiled. "I just wanted to know more about you."

"I am sorry." He glanced over his shoulder back to where the soldiers were training. "With so much fear in the air…" He turned back to her. "What would you know of me?"

"What made you start studying the Fade?"

"I grew up in a village to the north. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined. I treasured my dreams. Being awake, out of the Fade, became troublesome."

The dreams that had come in the days before her magic manifested had been fascinating. And frightening. "Did spirits try to tempt you?"

"No more than a brightly coloured fruit is deliberately tempting you to eat it." He stopped, and pointed to where a family of druffalo were playing in the snow. She smiled at the sight. "I learned how to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned how to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore."

"I gather you didn't spend your entire life dreaming."

"No, eventually I was unable to find new areas in the Fade."

"Why?"

Solas spread his hands. "Two reasons." He lifted one hand. "First, the Fade reflects the world around it. Unless I travelled, I would never find anything new." He lifted the other. "Second, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas, one must be interesting."

Life was certainly becoming interesting. "Is that why you joined the Inquisition."

He smiled at the question. "I joined the Inquisition because we are all in terrible danger." His shoulder's twitched carelessly. "If our enemies destroyed the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming of the Fade."

She laughed. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you. In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade."

"How so?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You train your will to control magic and withstand possession." He gestured at her. "Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I."

Ellana raise an eyebrow at him. "Indomitable focus?"

"Presumably," Solas smiled. "I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that site would be…" He then looked at her carefully, "fascinating."

"Hmm." Ellana nodded.

They stopped at the crest of the hill. There were more travelers on the road below them, heading into Haven. Most looked to be farmers and peasants, but a few wore armour and carried weapons. "You said you'd traveled to many different places."

"This world, or its memory, is reflected in the Fade. Dream in ancient ruins, and you may see a city lost to history. Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities long picked dry by treasure seekers." He gestured. "The best are the battlefields. Spirits press so tightly on the Veil that you can slip across with but a thought."

"Anyplace in particular?"

"I dreamt at Ostagar." His voice took on the cadence of a practiced storyteller. "I witnessed the brutality of the darkspawn and the valour of the Ferelden warriors. I saw Alistair, the Hero of Ferelden and the other Wardens light the signal fire…" He gazed off into the distance. "And Loghain's infamous betrayal of Cailan's forces."

Her jaw dropped, and it took her a moment to find her voice. "I've heard the stories. It would be interesting to hear what it was really like."

"That's just it." He turned to meet her eyes. "In the Fade, I see reflections created by spirits who react to the emotions of the warriors." He used his staff to sketch the snow as he spoke. "One moment, I see heroic Wardens lighting the fire and a power-mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall. The next, I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause."

"And you can't tell which is real?"

"It is the Fade." He used his staff to blend the sketches together. "They are all real."

She leaned on a tree, and watched him. "Have you always travelled and studied alone?"

"Not at all. I have built many lasting friendships. Spirits of wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge, happy to share what they had seen. Spirits of purpose helped me search. Even wisps, curious and playful, would point out treasures I might have missed."

"I don't know of any spirits by those names."

"They rarely seek this world." He sighed. "When they do, their natures do not often survive exposure to the people they encounter. Wisdom and purpose are too easily twisted to pride and desire."

"You're saying that you became friends with pride and desire demons?"

"They were not demons for me."

Ellana tilted her head. "Meaning?"

"The Fade reflects the minds of the living. If you expect a spirit of wisdom to be a pride demon, it will adapt." He gestured. "And if your mind is free of corrupting influences? If you understand the nature of the spirit? They can be fast friends."

Ellana considered the notion. How would one go about even trying to befriend a spirit? "I'm impressed that you could become friends with spirits."

"Anyone who can dream has the potential. Few ever try. My friends comforted me in grief and shared my joy." A trace of anger entered his voice, and his gestures became sharper. "Yet because they exist without form as we understand it, the Chantry declares that spirits are not truly people. Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?"

She had to admit that Solas' views were enlightening. "You have an interesting way of looking at the world, Solas."

"I try…" He then raised an eyebrow towards her, "and that isn't quite an answer."

Ellana shrugged. "I look forward to helping you make new friends."

"That should be…" He suddenly looked at her quite awkwardly, "well."

Ellana smirked. "That is quite an answer."

Solas then watched as she walked away, his face and we felt very hot, but he didn't know why.

* * *

Maxwell entered into Josephine Chambers where he met an elven mage in the name of Minaeve. She explained that Cassandra had asked her to research demons and other creatures in order to find weaknesses that they could exploit.

After a nice chat with the young woman he made his way over to Josephine, who had been waiting for him to finish his chat with Minaeve. "Ah, Lord Trevelyan. May I have a moment? I'd like to discuss your parents."

"You must want to know about the seventh most illustrious family in all Ostwick," said Maxwell crossing his arms. "Or is it eighth?"

"Whatever the rank, it would be helpful to claim your kinsman as friends," said Josephine. "What are your thoughts? Should we approach your family for their formal support of the Inquisition?" Josephine gestured with the pen as she spoke.

"My parents are on a first-name basis with most priests in Ostwick, and I have a dozen cousins in the Chantry." Maxwell shook his head and smiled. "When they hear I've been 'touched by Andraste' you'll have to stop them from giving you money."

"I'll take that as a yes. Val Royeau has noted your lineage. "Cassandra mentioned that you had a twin sister, who is now with the Rebel mages."

"It's either that or get slaughtered by templars for just existing," said Maxwell.

Josephine sighed. "The templars have truly fallen from grace." She then looked at him business-like. "Back to the matter at hand. It gives the Inquisition some legitimacy, although not so much as we'd hoped."

"Why not?"

"You are from Ostwick. Orlesian nobles consider the Free Marches somewhat…" Josephine took a moment to select her word. "Quaint."

Several angry responses came to his tongue and he forced them all away. Patriotism had its place, but with everything else going on, what did he care about what a bunch of snail-eating mask-wearing buffoons thought about his country? At least the citizens of Ostwick knew better than to eat cheese with mould on it. "Orlais has a proper empire. Free Marches never unite until darkspawn knock at their door."

"No one doubts their ferocity when it happens. Free Marches are renowned for their tenacity," said Josephine calmly. "Speaking of which, I should thank you for your patience with a simple quarters. The accommodation is in Haven are surely rough for someone of your birth."

Maxwell couldn't help, but agree. "I can't wait until we find a better place to live than a bunch of hovels in the middle of an ice storm."

Josephine looked relieved. "Oh, it's such a relief to hear someone else say that out loud! If it were up to me, the moment it was safe we'd relocate to Val Royeaux. Our enemies know where we are. We might live somewhere more civilised when they come."

"Have you talk to the others about their past?" Maxwell asked.

"Indeed I have, Ellana has dealt with some criticism for being an elf, though she was annoyed when we talked about her people and I must admit that the Dalish live difficult lives. She misses her clan deeply and she knows that most of her people will not be too pleased when they hear that she serves a human."

"I can see why her people would be furious," said Maxwell nodded.

"Erdic tells us that his time at the Carta, apparently he has visited Orzammar with a few bribes, apparently he was a buyer for wares surface goods to which dwarven houses and he's quite glad to leave the Carta."

"What about Adaar, I would think that she is the greater concern," said Maxwell.

Josephine nodded. "She still lives by the Qunari, but only part of it. She feels that it's far too controlled. As for mercenary work it's not so inflammable and people are speaking of her heroics. Did you know she led an ambush against a bandit chief were playing on a nobles lands? Apparently her company had to wait twenty-four hours in the rain to wait for the chief. Though apparently she's not upset of moving out of the company, she says that the 'giant pulsing tear in the sky keeps things lively'."

"I can't say I don't agree with her," said Maxwell.

* * *

Adaar came across young man… at least she was pretty sure he was a young man… let her know there was a mercenary captain out on the Storm Coast that would like to join the Inquisition. She had heard of the Bull Charges, they were one of the only few mercenary bands run by a Qunari.

After which she walked down to where the soldiers were practicing under Cullen's watchful eye. "You there! There's a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you would be dead." He turned to the templar standing with him. "Lieutenant, don't hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one."

"Yes, Commander." The templar moved to where some soldiers were practicing, and started correcting their footwork.

Cullen noted her, and stepped back to join her. "We've received a number of recruits—locals from Haven and some pilgrims." He smiled. "None made _quite_ the entrance you did."

"At least we got everyone's attention," said Adaar.

Cullen laughed. "That you did." He gestured for her to walk with him. "I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising—I saw firsthand the devastation it caused."

A young man rushed up and handed him a piece of parchment. "Sir!"

Cullen accepted it, then looked it over and handed it back before turning his attention back to Adaar. "Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause." His eyes went to the Breach. "Now it seems we face something far worse."

Adaar nodded. "The Conclave destroyed, a giant hole in the sky—things aren't looking good."

"Which is why we're needed," Cullen agreed. "The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains." He gestured. "The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There's so much we can…" He caught himself, and gave her an apologetic look. "Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

Adaar eyed him. "You understand our situation. I appreciate your opinion as does Maxwell."

Cullen smiled. "Look around. Our people are well organised and committed. Despite what the clerics think, we are in the best position to help." He then sighed. "There's still a lot of work ahead."

The young runner came back with another piece of parchment. "Commander. Sir Rylen has a report on our supply lines."

He rolled his eyes. "As I was saying."

"If you don't mind I'll see if I can't help the troops," said Adaar.

"Having a trade mercenary would help," Cullen nodded.

* * *

Vivienne appeared to be settling in nicely and she turned to Maxwell when she saw him. "I met two elven mages earlier, one of them a member of your Honour Guard. I admit, I was surprised. I didn't expect to find mages among the Inquisition. Tell me: why were you at the Divine Conclave?"

"Firstly: my sister is a mage and I wanted to protect her, secondly: the war benefits know one. It must end, and order must be restored," said Maxwell firmly.

"If only the rebels saw thing so clearly," said Vivienne bitterly. "You mentioned a sister, I take it she was in the Circle at Ostwick? Senior Enchanter Lydia was a dear friend of mine. You know whether they were acquainted?"

"Actually, Lydia was an old friend of my family and they asked her to be her instructor. She treated her like a mother."

"I never met a wiser soul than her." Vivienne sighed. "I understand she was killed by one of her own students when the Ostwick Circle rebelled. Justinia's death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas. If it is not restored quickly, countless lives will be lost. Mages, templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate."

And so many of them were looking at him. "I'll try not to let them down."

"Failure is a luxury we cannot afford, my dear." Vivienne nodded. "For almost a thousand years, the world believed it was in the hands of the Maker." Her dark eyes were appraising, and Maxwell felt as though she'd been thoroughly weighed and measured. "And now many believe that you are the agent of his will. Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power."

"Once this is over, the task of speaking for the Maker will be the Chantry's problem again." Assuming the Chantry managed to find someone to replace the Divine, everyone who could have taken a place died of the Conclave.

"That's reassuring to hear." Vivienne glanced at the books piled on the desk she'd claimed. "I've stolen enough of your time, my dear. Don't let me keep you."

* * *

Maxwell was making his way over to Leliana and discovered her praying. "'Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just'. 'Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written'." She dropped her hands. "Is that what You want from us? Blood? To die so that Your will is done? Is death Your only blessing?" The spymaster shook her head, then looked at Maxwell. "You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker's prophet have to say about all of this? What's His game?"

"Don't ask me!" said Maxwell sitting down on a crate. "I'm as baffled as you are."

"Then we can only guess at what He wants. The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths." Leliana punched the cabinet hard enough to crack the wood. "Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die."

"I'm sorry. Her death has clearly hit you hard."

"Not just me. All of us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was their heart! If the Maker doesn't intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He? I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are." Leliana shook her head angrily. "I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people. But now they're dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing."

"Maybe you have another purpose." One of the best things about working for the Inquisition is that it gave him something to do, kept him from feeling helpless in this huge mess. "I could help you find it."

"No, this is my burden." Leliana collected herself. "I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again. Come. To work then. We will speak later."

Maxwell was about to leave, but then he heard the cries of a baby. He turned and saw a baby girl in a cradle not too far away from Leliana.

"Who is this?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Oisine," said Leliana smiling down at the baby girl.

"Where's her father?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"I don't wish to talk about it," said Leliana and he could have sworn that he saw a tear trickling down her face.

* * *

Erdic went to the tavern to have a drink, after what he's been through the last week he deserved it. He also got contacted by an old friend of his in the Carta and apparently they weren't too pleased with him they believe that he stole their lyrium from the deal he tried to cut in the Conclave fortunately Leliana managed to bribe them so that they wouldn't put a price on his head.

It was then that he found Sera and decide the sit with the girl. "So, this is it, huh?" The elven woman gave Haven a disapproving look. "Oh, no, it's fine, yeah? It's just, I thought it'd be bigger. Pfft… that would've been hilarious if you were a man, right? Wasted. Anyway, stopping wars should earn more sovereigns than this. Need things back to normal for coins to be flowing again. Another reason the templars and mages need to be sat down."

Erdic couldn't help but agree, but it was easier said than done. "I'm pretty sure the Conclave proved it's not that easy."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't?"

"Why? Because someone yelled it real loud?" Sera smacked the table. "Make them prove it. They're too busy to look up where the real questions are."

Erdic couldn't help but agree with that. "Right, they should know it's a simple job. End all war, stitch the sky." Sera gave her a confused look, and Erdic clarified. "The easy one first, of course."

Sera laughed, rocking back in the chair. "You're daft, yeah? Most people get special, they lose their snerk. Can't see how stupid it all is. I think I'll like you, Lord Dwarf. Maybe you are a little chosen, yeah?"

Erdic shrugged. "I'm ready to give it a shot. That's all we can ask from anyone else."

"I'm in. It's an investment, yeah? Better payoff, too. Stupid war and… everything." She slapped the table again. "I had to do things!


	8. The Storm Coast

They'd cleared the templars and mages, only for bandits to move in. They dispatched the first batch on their way to the location the scouts had provided for the Grey Warden. Solas noted the men seemed rather well coordinated and equipped for bandits, and Maxwell agreed.

"Are you sure this Grey Warden knows what happened to the others?" Adaar asked.

"That's why we're asking him," said Maxwell. "If he doesn't know who he may point us to someone who does."

A trek around the pond gave them their first glimpse of their target. Or Maxwell assumed the man wearing the griffin emblazoned breastplate was their target. He was drilling three other men in shield work. He glanced over his shoulder at Cassandra, who gave him a shrug.

"Remember how to carry your shields!" he said marching up and down. "You're not hiding, you're holding. Otherwise it's useless!"

Maxwell then approached the man. "Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?"

He turned towards her, his expression startled. "You're not—" He took a few steps towards him. "How do you know my name? Who sent…" He must have caught something out of the corner of his eye, because he was able to bring up his shield in time to block the arrow that would have hit him. "That's it. Help or get out. We're dealing with this idiots first! Conscripts! Here they come!"

Adaar drew her blade and he did the same with his daggers and they led the attack. Solas put up a barrier around the trainees as Ellana used lightning to strike at the back ranks of the approaching bandits. Erdic, Blackwall and Cassandra charged in, the trainees only a few steps behind them.

* * *

"Sorry bastards," said Blackwall as he rose from where he'd been checking one of the dead men. He turned towards the trainees. "Good work, conscripts, even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've—" He shrugged. "Well, thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves." He waited until the trainees were disappearing into the distance before turning to face him. "You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I know your name because I'm an agent of the Inquisition." He gestured towards the valley, where the Inquisition's camp could just barely be made out in the distance. "I'm investigating whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine."

He actually looked insulted. "Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can't—" He shook his head. "No, you're asking, so you don't really know." He paced a length of shoreline. "First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll tell you: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political."

"I'm not here to accuse," Maxwell assured. "Not yet. I just need information."

"We've only found you. Where are the rest?" Adaar asked.

"I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I 'conscripted' their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me." His eyes became distant. "Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are."

It sounded plausible enough. Leliana knew something of the Wardens, she could always verify the information with him later. "I wasn't aware Grey Wardens could take whatever they want."

"It's complicated. If there's a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient." He twitched a shoulder. "Outside of Blights, it's as binding as a clever tongue can make it."

That sounded a bit more reasonable. "Do you have any idea where the other Wardens could have gone?"

He considered the question, and then shook his head. "Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That's in the Anderfels, a long way north." He adjusted the strap on his shield. "I don't really know. Can't imagine why they'd all disappear at once, let alone where they'd disappear to."

He glanced over his shoulder at his companions, then back to Blackwall. "Why haven't you gone missing like the rest of them?"

"Well, maybe I was going to." He narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe there's a new directive, but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Planned to stay that way for months. Years."

Leliana was likely not going to be pleased that they'd found more questions than answers. "It's been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but this didn't help at all."

He'd gone only a few steps when he called after him. "Inquisition… agent, did you say? Hold a moment." He walked to catch up. "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me."

"The Inquisition needs all the support it can get, but what can one Grey Warden do?"

He drew himself up and gave him a steady look. "Save the fucking world, if pressed." He glanced over his shoulder at where the Breach was visible in the sky. "Look, maybe fighting demons from the sky isn't something I'm practiced at, but show me someone who is. And like I said, there are treaties. Maybe this isn't a Blight, but it's bloody well a disaster. Some will honour them. Being a Warden means something to a lot of people."

Valid points. And a man who cared enough to protect people from bandits seemed exactly the sort they sorely needed right now. "Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer."

* * *

Sera and Blackwall seemed to hit it off immediately. It was rather nice to have someone along who seemed to be able to follow the elven woman's chatter. With Five warriors, two archers, and two mages, the bandits didn't stand a chance.

Locating Solas's artifact didn't take them long. A Dalish woman was seeking the same thing, and they joined forces. The Dalish woman was rather arrogant until Solas said something in elvish. Then she got wary. They slew some demons and activated the artifact. Ellana examined it for a while, but even she wasn't certain what the thing really was. Solas convinced the Dalish woman, Mihris, to hand over some trinket she'd found.

The veilfire was fascinating, and uncovered an enchantment. Ellana took notes and tucked them away in her beltpouch. Surely one of the crafters back at Haven could do something with the enchantment.

"That's the bandits done with," said Adaar. "We just need to head to the coast and locate the Bull Charges, they were looking for a job and thought the Inquisition would hire them."

"Head of the company?" Maxwell asked.

"Only this and that, but there are a good bunch," said Adaar.

"Then let us see what they're capable of."

Maxwell had to say that it was strange leading them wasn't sure if it was pleasant or unsettling. When they reached the camp Scout Harding approach them with the report of the terrain.

* * *

"You're Worship. For what it's worth, welcome to the Storm Coast," she said, but instead of her cheerful face she was deeply concerned. "I would have sent word sooner, but our efforts have been… delayed."

Maxwell noticed the concern in her voice. "How so?"

Harding pointed. "There's a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain, and our small party has had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to speak with their leader." Harding tossed a worried look over her shoulder. "Haven't heard back, though."

"I'll do what I can to find our people."

"Thank you, Your Worship. That's a relief." She gestured at the map spread out on a stump. "The soldiers didn't have an exact location for the bandits, but they were starting their search farther down the beach." She sighed. "With all this fuss, we haven't been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens, either." Her cheery smile returned. "Well, good luck, and enjoy the sea air. I hear it's good for the soul."

"Adaar you better meet up with the Bull Charges with Edric, Varric and Sera. Me, Ellana, Cassandra and Solas will find out what happened to our people," said Maxwell.

"Right," Adaar nodded.

* * *

On the shore, a group was engaged in a fierce battle with a group of Tevinter. They were skilled, that much was obvious. By the time she and her companions had reached them, the fight was all but over. A booming voice carried over the shoreline.

"Chargers, stand down!" said the Iron Bull. The man wasn't hard to miss, he was the only Qunari among them and was at the moment cleaning the edge of an axe that probably weighed more than she did. "Krem! How'd we do?"

The young man she'd spoken to earlier replied. "Five or six wounded, chief. No dead."

"That's what I like to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks." He turned, and walked towards her and laughed. "Hot damn, it's true! Oh, the Chantry must _love_ you. A Qunari mercenary is one of Andraste's chosen. Who'd'a thought?"

Adaar looked around at the carnage and the casks of wine. "I see are not the only one doing well for myself."

Iron Bull shrugged. "I get by." He gestured as he seated himself on a piece of driftwood. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant."

Krem gave a small bow. "Good to see you again." He turned his attention to Iron Bull. "Throatcutters are done, chief."

"Already? Have 'em check again. I won't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem."

"None taken." He shrugged. "Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?"

"Soo…" Iron Bull waited until Krem was a few paces away before looking up at her. Even seated, he didn't have to look up much. "We're expensive, but we're worth it…" He gave a pointed look at the dead Tevinter. "And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

"How much is this going to cost me, exactly?" She had no real idea what the Inquisition could afford.

He shrugged. "It wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your ambassador—what's her name—Josephine? We'd go through her and get the payments set up." He gestured lazily. "The gold will take care of itself. Don't worry about that. All that matters is we're worth it."

She couldn't deny that they needed professionals, most of the recruits were just pilgrims of those who lived at Haven. "The Chargers seem like an excellent company."

"They are." The pride in his voice was evident. "But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me." He gestured at himself. "You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is—demons, dragons? The bigger the better." He rose, and took a few steps further away from the others. "And there's one more thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

She didn't like where this conversation was going, as a Tal-Vashoth she was one of many people that the Ben-Hassrath tried to kill. She looked at him and frowned at him. "I heard of the Ben-Hassrath from my parents. They are the enforces of the Qunari, and the spies."

"Yeah, that's them." He turned towards her. "Or, well, _us_." He shrugged. "The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

She quickly reach for her blade. "Stay back!" she warned. "You expect me, a Tal-Vashoth, to trust a Qunari?"

"Well… yeah," said Iron Bull as if it was some sort of joke. "Or tell me to leave. Either way's fine. You wanna talk Tal-Vashoth, we can do that in detail some other time. But the short version? If you're not a bandit who's terrorises innocent people, I've got no problem with you.

"You're a Qunari spy, and you just…" She slowly shook her head. "Told me?"

"Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it's bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed." He nodded to her. "So whatever I am, I'm on your side."

Adaar hoped she wouldn't regret this, but there was no denying they needed all the help they can get. "All right. You're in."

"Excellent." He turned, and shouted towards his lieutenant. "Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!"

Krem looked annoyed. "What about the casks, chief? We just open them up. With axes."

"Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." He then looked at Adaar. "We'll meet you back at Haven."

* * *

Meanwhile Maxwell and the others found the bodies of the Inquisition soldiers strewn about a ruined farmhouse. From the looks of things, they'd been led into a trap.

"We should see that their families are notified," Solas said.

"Agreed. Look around, see if you can find anything."

A few minutes later, they had a map to the bandit camp, and something about a crest of mercy that would enable them to challenge the bandit leader without having to fight their way through the entire camp. It took Ellana and Solas only a few minutes to put one together.

"Our men were murdered by a group called the Blades of Hessarian," Maxwell sighed. Knowing who had done it didn't make it easier. He wasn't looking forward to telling Harding.

Cassandra shook her head and glared. "Hessarian's blade is supposed to represent mercy, not random slaughter."

* * *

When they returned to camp Maxwell managed to forge together enough pieces to create a crest of mercy. With any luck this would provide him the right to challenge the bandit leader, he might even be able to put them on a righteous path if he won.

"Someone's come with a challenge?" The people on guard stepped to the side to let Maxwell and his party pass.

"The others failed."

Maxwell continued walking forward through the gate confidently, despite the corpses handing from the posts above his head. The camp looked well defended. If this didn't work, they might be in some trouble. As they caught sight of the crest around him neck, the bandits parted to let him continue on him way.

"So you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?"

"You killed soldiers of the Inquisition," he said in a strong and firm voice. "We cannot let this stand."

"You want justice? Claim it." He howled a war cry as he started towards him.

Maxwell drew his daggers and blocked his axe as he swung it down on top of him. Then two armour covered mabari rushed towards her, and Cassandra and Blackwall instantly took up defensive positions. As the bandit leader pulled his axe away and got ready for another swing, he dodged it and then plunged his daggers right into his chest. He twitched, then went still.

"It's done."

One of the men approached him. "Your worship." He bowed. "The Blades of Hessarian are at your service. If you want eyes on the coast, here we are."

"I've not heard of the Blades of Hessarian."

"Our work is often misunderstood, but we serve Andraste—and whoever proves worthy of wielding us."

"You and your Blades are loyal to the Inquisition?" he enquired, he didn't fancy going through all this again.

"We're loyal to _you_." He shrugged. "I suppose that's the same thing, Your Worship."

"So there's no ill will over what happened with your former boss?"

He glanced at the corpse, and he saw his mouth actually twitch into a smile. "The man was a bastard. You're not the first to stand up to him. You're just the first to win, and we're happy with that." He bowed again. "Besides, I would rather swear my life to the Herald of Andraste."

* * *

They headed back into the Hinterlands to seek out the horsemaster. What he ended up wanting was slightly more complicated. First they had to kill some wolves, and then they had to put up some watchtowers.

The horse he gave them were magnificent. Though Erdic had some problems getting on his due to his size and he narrowed his eyes anyone who laughed at him.

A rift was hanging in the air above some crops. There was no way around trampling the seedlings, but at least they managed to get it sealed. "How many does that make?" Maxwell asked Ellana.

"Eight, by my count."

"Based on the reports we've received, there are plenty more," said Cassandra picking up a strange bit of something from where the rift had been, and tucked it into their pack for Mineave to examine.

"The farms are safer now, anyway."

* * *

"I am very pleased you joined us, Warden Blackwall."

"The honour is mine, Lady Seeker."

"We need strong, righteous warriors-now more than ever."

"Righteous?" Blackwall chuckled. "High praise, Cassandra. Many Wardens have hardly lived righteous lives."

"True, yet you give yourself to an Order that would die to protect others." She actually smiled. "It is never too late to do better, and become more than what you are."

"That is the hope." Blackwall smiled.

Maxwell glanced at Cassandra. "Have you known many Wardens?"

"I've encountered a few over the years, but I can only really claim to have known one."

"Which one? Maybe Blackwall knows them."

Cassandra glanced at Blackwall. "Did you know Warden Constable Mahariel?"

"The Hero of Ferelden?" Ellana gasped. "You actually knew him?"

"I never actually spoke to him, but I saw him with the Divine a few times," said Cassandra.

"Heard stories, but never actually met the man." Blackwall shrugged.

"Wait… Mahariel?" Varric frowned thoughtfully. "I met him once, in the Deep Roads with Hawks' brother, Carver?"

"Ah. That is right. You also encountered his clan near Kirkwall." Cassandra frowned. "He was not pleased when he learned what had occurred."

"Nobody was, Seeker. Nobody was."

"Is he among the missing then?"

Cassandra was silent for a moment, and then she shook her head. "No. We went to Vigil's Keep before we traveling on to Kirkwall. When we got to the Vigil we discovered the Wardens had vanished, but Theron had been killed in an excursion in the Deep Roads." She sighed. "Leliana did not take it well. They were… close, once."

* * *

Solas' guess about a demon taking over the wolf pack appeared to have been accurate. Blackwall flanked it as Cassandra moved in. The terror demon started to dive down, and she quickly hurled a blast of energy to knock it off its feet. Both warriors immediately stepped in, and it was dead a heartbeat later.

The few wolves in their vicinity continued to attack, but it appeared the rest of the pack slunk off as soon as the demons were dead.

"With the demon dead, the farmers should be safe from the wolves." Cassandra wiped her blade clean.

"And the wolves are no doubt happy to be freed from the demon's control," Solas added.

"I don't like what I hear about the Wardens disappearing," said Adaar.

"Do you think they might be involved with the Divine's murder?" Maxwell asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt they would ever do something like this," said Addar looking up the Breach.

"I have a feeling that the answer is not as simple as we think," Maxwell frowned.

"We will need to head back, see if we can't arrange to get people out here to build those watchtowers."

Cassandra nodded to Adaar. "And report back our findings along the Storm Coast."

"Hopefully, they'll have decided by now if we are going to talk to the mages or the templars."


	9. Investigating Redcliffe

The debate appeared to be ongoing. Maxwell and the others gave their report. Cullen immediately began dispatching workers to get the watchtowers put up. They arranged for the Blades of Hessarian to report to him. Leliana was both pleased and wary regarding Iron Bull.

"It seems Blackall knows nothing about the disappearance of the Grey Wardens." Leliana twisted her hands. "It's a disappointment. I am, however, glad he is with us, even if he was…" She tilted her head slightly. "Not what I expected. He seems to be a good man and his experience will be an asset to the Inquisition." She sighed. "As for the other Wardens, I suppose we will have to keep looking."

Maxwell nodded. "You have a history with the Wardens who ended the Blight."

A cloud came over Leliana's eyes. "Yes. I count them among my dearest friends." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Alistair, Elissa and Kallian are bringing Ferelden into its golden age."

"They haven't gone missing with the other Wardens?"

"Officially, they are no longer part of the Order." Leliana's eyes flicked towards the Breach. "A small mercy, I suppose."

"What about the others?"

"Faren went on to command the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, but he is missing like the rest. Sereda, became a commander as well in Orzammar, we've been trying to get a message to her, but according to a brother she is on an important mission and may not be back for quite some time. And…" Leliana trailed off. "Daylen Amell has been gone a long time now."

"And the Hero of Ferelden?"

"Dead." She looked away. "Theron was researching awakened darkspawn and helped us get started with the Inquisition. Then…" She shook her head. "The Maker brought us together. We arrived at Vigil's Keep to learn he was gone. In that instant, I felt the Maker's presence grow cold. One moment a cherished child, the next… abandoned. And then, when Justinia was killed… I was angry. I felt betrayed. But I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry."

Maxwell put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to apologise for grief, Leliana."

* * *

Cassandra stood near the gate, watching Solas and Ellana. The apostate appeared to be assisting the Dalish mage with improving her barriers. She still wasn't entirely sure what to make of the elven man, but his assistance thus far had proved invaluable.

She caught Cullen's approach out of the corner of her eye. "Thoughts?"

"Leliana is still convinced the mages are the best choice. Josephine leans that direction, but I think she is holding out hope that we may be able to bring both under our banner."

A snort of laughter escaped Cassandra. "And what of Maxwell and the others?"

"Maxwell, believes that we should try and talk to the mages before we do anything. Adaar agrees with me about going to the Templars. Ellana wishes for us to recruit the mages. And Erdic is still on the fence."

Cassandra folded her arms. "You aren't regretting throwing in with us, are you?"

He shook his head. "Not in the slightest. Our latest report from the Hinterlands shows closed rifts and safe refugees. We've people underway to get those watchtowers up."

"The Herald is…" Cassandra's gaze fell towards Maxwell, who was at the moment grooming his steed. She saw Cullen's eyes go in the same direction, and the man started to smile. "A pleasant surprise."

"Every time he seals a rift, we get another dozen recruits." He started to say something else, and then a runner approached with a report. He read it over, and then glanced back at Cassandra. "With those materials you recovered, we were able to put together more field tents."

* * *

Erdic was sitting next to Varric having a drink of mead I was looking at the dwarf with curiosity. "Are you from Ferelden? Orlais?"

"Free Marches," said Varric raising his tankard. "Born and raised in Kirkwall. And despite whatever you've heard, no. Kirkwall's not that bad."

Erdic had a hard time believing that, after from all the stories he had heard from the Carta and then gestured towards Cassandra. "How do you Cassandra know each other?"

"You heard about the Kirkwall chantry being destroyed? The guy responsible used to be a friend of mine. The Seeker had questions about that, and I had answers."

Erdic frowned slightly, he still wasn't quite sure what was Varric role in the Inquisition, apart from annoying Cassandra. "I'm not clear of your line of work. You're merchant?"

"I'm a businessman," said Varric. "As you well know my family has a seat in the Dwarven Merchants Guild. As you also know from working for the Carta, merchants buy and sell. Businessmen buy and sell stores. In my spare time, I manage a spy network. And occasionally, I write books."

Erdic blinked. "You're an author? What kind of books have you written?"

"I've tried my hand at a few genres," Varric shrugged. "My crime serials are my most popular. _Hard in Hightown_. Guards breaking the rules to get things done. _The Tale of the Champion_ is the most famous thing I've written. Or infamous, maybe. I started a romance serial once. _Swords & Shields_. But to be honest, I don't have a knack for romances. Most of my stories and in tragedy."

He then rubbed the back of his head. "Probably that says something unfortunate about my personally."

Erdic eyes then fell onto Bianca. "Where did you get that crossbow? I've never seen one like it."

Varric hand then rubbed against Bianca affectionately. "Bianca? She's one of a kind. I won her from Paragon Smith Branka in a game of Wicked Grace. She was such a sore loser. Ran off into the Deep Roads in a huff, and that was the last anyone saw of her."

Erdic raise an eyebrow. "Who'd she named for?"

"I can't tell you."

"And the reason for that is…"

"Complicated," said Varric simply. "It's the one story I'll never tell. We'll just have to leave it at that."

* * *

Iron Bull and his company had settled in. He nodded to her as she approached, then glanced back at where the soldiers were training. "They've got good form. Cullen's putting his templar training to good use."

Adaar raised an eyebrow. "Did Cullen tell you he was a templar? He's not wearing the armour."

"He didn't have to." Iron Bull gestured. "Might not be a templar shield, but it's a templar holding it. He angles the shield just a bit down. Helps direct fire or acid away, so it doesn't spray right in your face." He demonstrated. "Qunari learn the same thing when we train to fight Tevinter mages. Your templar's doing good work."

She turned, and looked over the soldiers. She had to agree, Cullen wasn't only training the men, but he was also gaining their loyalty. Loyalty was an important aspect for anyone running an army. "I'm impressed by what Cullen has accomplished with the troops."

"Damn right. It takes time to build a group into a team. But he's got their loyalty." He folded his arms. "Now he just needs 'em to make a decent shield wall, and they'll be good to go. Biggest problem for the Inquisition right now isn't on the front line. It's at the top. You've got no leader. No Inquisitor."

"The Inquisition has done all right so far without an Inquisitor," Adaar pointed out.

"As because all we've needed so far is damage control. Reaction. A group can handle that," said Iron Bull. "Once you seal the Breach, it's gonna be time to make decisions. Someone's gonna step up."

Adaar could see his point, but she had no idea who would make an ideal leader. The bickering in the war room was practically ongoing. If she was to pick, it would be Maxwell, he had a kind heart and he was only acting like a leader. The only problem was he was too modest to step forward.

Iron Bull shook his head, and his voice became light. "Ah, who knows. Maybe you seal the Breach, the Chantry gets off its ass, and all those soldiers go home and get fat."

That would be nice. "You think?"

"It could happen. It won't. But it could."

* * *

"Maker, look at it. So much easier to ignore when it's far away." Blackwall was staring up at the Breach. He turned towards Maxwell as he approached. "And to actually walk out of it, to be that close…"

"If it hadn't been saved by Inquisition soldiers, I don't know what would've happened." He barely knew what had actually happened. The Breach continued to hang in the sky, swirling slowly above the mountains.

"Inquisition soldiers?" He shook his head. "That's not what I've heard." He gave him the same look many of the soldiers did. That look of wonder and almost reverence. It made him decidedly uncomfortable. "The Breach, the Divine's death, the Wardens…" He sighed. "It doesn't make sense. There's so much we don't know."

"Your experience with the Wardens will certainly be useful."

He shrugged. "Mostly the treaties, I expect. Old parchments you're welcome to. What about you? How do you fit into all of this?"

That he was still working on figuring out. "I just want to help stop the war, try to put things back in order."

"A worthy goal, one I'm happy to support." He punched a fist into his palm. "For me, I'll be satisfied so long as we find the bastards that killed the Divine. They owe us some answers."

* * *

Cullen nodded in greeting as Adaar came to watch the soldiers. "Still haven't decided next move?" she asked.

"No, but Maxwell wishes to hear what the Grand Enchanter says before we make action against the templars," said Cullen. "I suppose the Lord Seeker's statement at Val Royeaux might have had something to do with it."

"Why would templars break away from the Chantry?"

"The Order believe the Chantry no longer support their efforts. Not to the extent they should," Cullen explained.

"But the templars have served the Chantry for ages," Adaar frowned.

Cullen sighed. "And in that time, they come to take the Order's services for granted. Templars risk their lives against blood magic, demons, abominations—to feel as if those efforts are dismissed…" He then grimaced as he crossed his arms. "I may disagree with the Order's actions—that I'm here is proof of that—but I sympathise with their frustrations."

* * *

"Do you need something, my dear?"

Ellana nodded. "I wanted to ask you about the Circle of Magi."

"Of course." Vivienne nodded graciously. "What do you wish to know?"

"If the Circle disbanded, how can you still belong to it?"

Vivienne looked amused by the question. "The Circle is an idea, my dear, and an idea cannot be dissolved." She gestured. "Many of the first enchanters voted for rebellion, caring little that anything short of a unanimous decision would pit mage against mage. Rather than dissolving it, Grand Enchanter Fiona's vote split the Circle in two. The rebels follow her. The loyalists follow me."

Ellana frowned, the workings of the Circle of Mage always deluded her. "If you lead all the loyalists, why are you only first enchanter and not grand enchanter?"

"Grand Enchanters are elected, and since there are no first enchanters besides myself, no vote can be held. I could name myself Grand Enchanter, but the title holds no meaning now. When the Circles are restored, that will change."

Ellana leaned against the wall. "What was it like to live in a Circle?"

Vivienne folded her arms. "My dear, your question is the root of all problems with mages. I cannot tell you. Every Circle was different, their templars were different, their policy unique… And every person within each tower had an experience of Circle live unique to themselves. Some people suffered, and some were content. Some were cruel, some compassionate, and some indifferent. The same is true for people everywhere, in all circumstances, whether they are mages or not."

"How did we come to this state with the Circles in revolt?"

"A failure of perspective that infected Circle leadership. Mages lived solely in a world of templars and mages. They could not see even imagine what was beyond the tower walls." She leaned on the table she was using as a desk. "Kirkwall gave the world a reason to remember its fear of magic. A mage killed hundreds with a snap of their fingers. Across Thedas, a new, tangible fear of magic grew. Commoners and nobles alike called out to the Chantry for protection."

Vivienne's eyes narrowed. "But the malcontents in the towers thought nothing of this. They cared only for themselves and for their anger at the new templar restrictions." She gestured. "When a mage attempted to assassinate Divine Justinia—again—the mages protested the investigation. The leadership chose to vote on independence based on the 'intolerable conditions imposed by the templars'. Sparing no thought to the fact that magic was more feared in the aftermath of these attacks than it had been since Tevinter's day." Despite its cultured tones, Vivienne's voice betrayed both anger and bitterness. "So long as they had their freedom, they could care little for riots, angry mobs, or about pitting mages against each other." She sighed, and took a deep breath.

From what she had heard the templars, escaped elven mages, some of the restrictions and other things really had been intolerable. "Did they have cause to rebel?"

"In the aftermath of their terrorist attacks? Was that really the most opportune time to break away?" Vivienne shook her head. "By all means, protest abuses by the templars. Just don't do it in a way that says mages support wholesale murder. By voting when they did, my colleagues all but declared war upon the ordinary people of Thedas. A war in which we are outnumbered a hundred to one."

Ellana stared out of the alcove. A runner went past, no doubt carrying vital news of some kind or another. "I thought fighting was only between mages and templars. Why are the Mages fighting mages?"

"The vote for independence was carried by only a small margin, but Fiona chose to let the motion stand. Those who opposed a rash declaration against the entire free world had little choice. By breaking from the Chantry when they did, the rebels declared themselves in support of mass murder. Anyone who did not wish to support terrorism and the slaughter of innocents was forced to take arms against the rebels."

"I can see your point of view," said Ellana as she watched the candle flame flicker back and forth in the breeze from the open door of the Chantry. "Are you familiar with Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

"We've met." Vivienne's voice was blunt with disapproval. "Before her horrendously ill-timed and selfish vote for independence, I thought her adequate at her job. In her dotage, she could not handle looking after the well-being of so many people. We would have done better to replace her years ago and to let her spend time gardening."

"Well, we're heading to Redcliffe in the morning with some of the others. With luck, there will be some who have come to their senses. At the very least, we can get a better view of the terrain."

Vivienne nodded. "I will accompany you."

"Sure, I doubt that I could have stop you even if I wanted to."

* * *

There was another of the rifts just outside the gates to Redcliffe. Blackwall and Iron Bull moved towards a rage demon. As they did, they passed through an area that shimmered with green light, and for a moment, it looked as if both men were moving in slow motion. Then they were through.

On the other side of the field, Cassandra passed through another area of green light, and came out the other side so quickly it appeared she'd almost bypassed the area entirely. Maxwell looked over to Ellana and Solas, but from the expression on their faces they were as mystified as he was. "What… was that?"

"That rift altered the flow of time around itself. That is…" Solas bent, examining the area below where the rift had been. "Unexpected."

"If more these rifts act like this one then we are certainly in trouble," said Ellana. "The rifts are already unstable, but if they alter time it could be chaotic."

"There are many mages in Redcliffe. Maybe Fiona will know what's going on?" Maxwell sighed.

"One can only hope, my dear." Vivienne returned her staff to its harness.

* * *

An Inquisition soldier rushed up to him, and bowed. "We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us."

Maxwell blinked. "No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

He nodded. "If she was, she hasn't told anyone." He gestured. "We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations."

He nodded and started to follow him. An elven man in strangely cut clothing approached before they'd gone more than a few paces. "Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies. Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly." He gestured. "You can speak with the former grand enchanter in the meantime."

As they walked towards the tavern, Maxwell glanced over his shoulder at Vivienne and mouthed the word 'magister'. Vivienne's eyes narrowed, and her hand flicked momentarily towards her staff. She nodded. There were a fair number of Inquisition soldiers present at least. As long as they were prepared, they should be able to deal with any trouble that arose.

"The Veil is weaker here than in Haven." Solas' voice was pitched not to carry beyond his ears. "And not merely weak but altered in a way I have not seen."

"I'm more concerned about this magister," said Ellana. "Why would someone so far north, this far down south?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out," said Maxwell.

"Do you think your sister can explain what's going on?" Ellana asked.

"Maybe, but first we have to find her."

* * *

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition." Fiona greeted them as they entered the tavern. "First Enchanter Vivienne."

"My dear Fiona." Vivienne's voice was warm, but her eyes were ice. "It's been so long since we last spoke. You look dreadful. Are you sleeping well?"

Fiona's eyes narrowed slightly before she turned her attention to Maxwell. "What has brought you to Redcliffe?"

Maxwell gave her a confused look. "We're here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux."

"You must be mistaken." Fiona shook her head. "I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."

Maxwell glanced at Cassandra, who was staring at Fiona. It certainly looked like the same woman. Even wore the same robes. "If it wasn't you who invited me here, who was it?"

"I…" Fiona frowned. "I don't know. Now that you say it, I feel strange…" She sighed. "Whoever…" She shook her head. "Or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already…" She squared her shoulders. "Pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."

"Fiona, dear, your dementia is showing." Vivienne's voice was blunt.

"An alliance with Tevinter?" said Cassandra looking appalled. "Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?"

Solas gestured. "I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter."

"As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you."

From templars to Tevinter sounded like jumping out of uncomfortably warm room into the river of lava. "An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake."

"What choice do we have? All hope of peace died with Justinia." Fiona's face crumbled. "This…" She waved a hand. "Bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice. We are losing this war. I needed to save as many of my people as I could."

Before Maxwell could respond, the crowd parted to reveal a man in oddly styled clothing. She could only assume this was the magister. "Welcome, my friends." He spread his hands in a cordial greeting. "I apologize for not greeting you earlier."

Fiona stepped forward, and gestured at the newcomer. "Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius."

He gave a small bow. "The southern mages are under my command." He focused his gaze on Maxwell and Ellana. "And you two are four of the survivor, yes? The ones from the Fade? Interesting."

Ellana took a step forward and narrowed her eyes at the magister. It wouldn't be surprising that she would dislike him more than anyone else in the room. "I'd like to know more about this alliance between the rebel mages and the Imperium."

Magister Alexius kept his face and voice friendly. "Certainly. What specifically do you wish to know?"

"The Grand Enchanter told me she was 'indentured to a magister."

"Our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium." The smile he gave the mages reminded Ellana of someone looking at prized pets. "As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector, I shall oversee their work for the Imperium."

That didn't exactly sound like the best of all possible bargains. "I'm not clear on when, exactly, you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona."

"When the Conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of the templars, who rushed to attack them." His voice remained friendly, but patronising. "It could only be through divine providence that I arrived when I did."

"It was certainly…" Fiona tilted her head to one side. "Very timely."

Now there was a new suspicion. If this magister had known ahead of time that the event was going to occur… "What does the Imperium gain from taking the rebel mages under its wing?"

"For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense." He gestured. "After they are properly trained, they will join our legion."

"You said not all my people would be military!" Fiona protested. "There are children, those not suited—"

He cut her off. "And one day, I'm sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium. When their debts are paid."

"I haven't seen any sigh of Redcliffe's arl or his men."

"The arl of Redcliffe left the village."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Magister Alexius. "Arl Teagan did not abandon his lands during the Blight, even when they were under siege."

"There were…" Magister Alexius shrugged carelessly. "Tensions growing. I did not want an incident."

"You're quite a long way home from Tevinter, Alexius," Maxwell pointed out.

"Indeed I am, though I hear you're no Fereldan, either. It seems we are both strangers here."

"If you're leading the mages now, then let's talk. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." He gestured towards a table, and took his own seat. "Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners. My son, Felix, friends." He nodded politely to the young man. "I'm not surprised you're here," he continued. "Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could ever attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed."

Maxwell shrugged. "Well, when you're fighting a massive tear in the sky, you can hardly afford to think small."

"There will have to be—" Magister Alexius began, but stopped when his son returned.

Felix was only a couple feet from him when he stumbled and fell against him. He felt him tuck something inside his coat as he caught him, and his eyes met his for a split second. He gave him the barest nod.

"Felix!" Magister Alexis called. He moved to support his son.

"My lord, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Magister Alexius quickly rushed over to his son. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Father," Felix assured.

"Come, I'll get your powders." Magister Alexis started to lead Felix away. "Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time. Fiona, I will require your services."

"I don't mean to trouble everyone," Felix said as he was all but dragged from the room.

"I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date."

As soon as the Magister and his attendants were gone, she removed the piece of parchment Felix had slipped inside her coat. "'Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.'"

"Did the Magister's son give you that?" Cassandra asked as he handed the note to her. "Why would he help you?"

"We'll be careful, but we need to figure out what's going on here," said Maxwell.

"Something is definitely wrong," said Ellana. "The Grand Enchanter not recognising us, the unstable rifts and now Tevinter Magister."

A tranquil, and walked towards him.

He confirmed much of what they already knew or had guessed. The Magister had arrived only two days after the events of the Conclave, and forced the Arl out of the castle along with the others that did not have magic, keeping only the servants that were needed. The Tranquil then offered his services as an alchemist, and he accepted almost as much to get him safely out of Redcliffe as she did to gain his skills.

A bit more questioning, and it became apparent that many of the mages were indeed very unhappy about the bargain with Tevinter.

* * *

They left the tavern, and made their way towards the Chantry. He was pleased to see at least one mother had remained behind, along with several sisters. It was nice to see that the Chantry had not abandoned mages entirely.

They soon reached the dogs and saw two mages arguing with one another. When he heard the name 'Connor' he suddenly realised the identity of one of the mages.

"Are you Connor?" Maxwell asked.

The young man nodded. "You've heard the story, I guess? I can't believe King Alistair thought Redcliffe was the right place to send the mages." He then turned and looked to the castle. "I mean, he grew up here. Did he think they would just forget what I did to them?"

Ellana stared at him. "You were behind the siege of Redcliffe ten years ago?"

"That's me," said Connor sadly. "The boy with Redcliffe's blood on his hands."

"If I were you, I would have set foot in Redcliffe again unless I was dragged in chains," said Maxwell.

"I had nowhere else to go. When we close the Circles, every city shut its doors to us. There was nowhere else to go." Connor shook his head. "I hated it. I can feel the blood on the stones, even if I can't see it."

Maxwell kept on hearing about Arl Teagan, he was sure that it was Eamon was the Arl. "Why isn't Arl Eamon in power anymore?"

"After the Landsmeet, he stayed in Denerim," Connor explained. "I couldn't be his heir, not after what happened, so eventually he passed the title to Uncle Teagan."

Maxwell could tell but he did not improve of Magister Alexius. "You're not in favour the alliance with Tervinter?"

"'Alliance'," Connor scoffed. "Is that what they're calling it? That magister through my uncle out into the streets! He ciders into servitude! This is my home. Redcliffe. Ferelden. No matter what I've done, I would never invited Tevinter here."

Maxwell knew they had to meet Felix of the Chantry and find out what was going on. "I need to be going," he said.

"Please, talk some sense into the grand enchanter," Connor begged. "Selling us out to the Imperium won't win us any friends. We have to find a way to make peace."

* * *

They walked into the Chantry to find a mage hitting a demon in the face with a staff. He glanced towards them. "Good. You're finally here." His accent was Tevinter, like the magister they'd spoken to earlier. "Now help me close this, would you?" He gestured at the rift behind him.

"Hurry!" said a new voice and appearing behind one of the pillars was a female version of Maxwell. "We'll hold them off as long as we can."

"Evelyn?" Maxwell grasped.

"I can answer all your questions, but we must deal with this first," said Evelyn.

It took them only a minute to dispatch the demons. As soon as the rift shimmered, he raised his hand and willed the energy in the mark to seal the rift. It shifted, convulsed, and then vanished.

"Fascinating." The mage turned towards him.

"Never have I seen such magic," said Evelyn in awe.

"How does that work, exactly?" He laughed and spread his hands before he could answer. "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes."

"Who are you?" Maxwell asked.

"Ah. Getting ahead of myself again, I see." He bowed with a flourish. "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" He gestured.

"Another Tevinter," said Cassandra distastefully. "Be cautious with this one."

"Suspicious friend you have here," said Dorian.

"And I Evelyn Trevelyan," said Evelyn. "And you can trust Dorian."

"Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable—as I'm sure you can imagine."

"We was expecting Felix to be here," said Ellana suspiciously.

"I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father." Dorian waved a hand carelessly.

"Alexius couldn't jump to Felix's side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?" Maxwell asked.

A brief look of concern crossed Dorian's face. "He's had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely."

"Are you a magister?"

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "All right. Let's say this once. I'm a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the Magisterium." He shrugged. "I know southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians."

Maxwell then turned to his sister. "Evelyn, why are you with him?"

"Believe I was suspicious at first, but I grew wary with the magister's followers. Dorian is the only nicest Tevinter I met, plus I have no one else I could trust we're all being watched, it was a miracle that none of them spot us entering the Chantry. The strangest thing is none of the Tevinters have step foot in the place, is almost as if it's taboo. Dorian said that he could help take down his mentor and I had no one else to turn to."

Maxwell looked back at Dorian. "You're betraying your mentor because…?"

"Alexius was my mentor. Meaning he's not any longer, not for some time." Dorian shook his head. "Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes?" He gestured dramatically. "Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

Everything began to make sense now, for the most part. "He arranged it so he could arrive here just after the Divine died?"

"You catch on quick."

"That is fascinating, if true…" Solas came up behind him. "And almost certainly dangerous."

"You have no idea," said Evelyn. "I have never seen something so chaotic in all my life, whether it was in books or in the world."

"The rift you closed here?" Dorian waved a hand at the residue left behind. "You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unravelling the world."

Maxwell rubbed his head. "I'd like more proof than 'magical time control. Go with it.'"

"Maxwell, I know it sounds crazy, but what Dorian says is true," said Evelyn.

"I still find it hard to believe," said Ellana crossing her arms and looking suspiciously at Dorian.

"I know what I'm talking about." He stared at her. "I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them," said a new voice. They turned and found Felix approaching them. He gave them a nod as he entered.

"Took you long enough." Dorian gave the other man a worried look. "Is he getting suspicious?"

Felix shook his head. "No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." He turned towards Maxwell. "My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori.'" He gestured at him. "And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

Ellana frowned at him. "Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?"

"For the same reason Dorian works against him." He met her eyes. "I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have to stop him."

"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time." Dorian folded his arms. "There's already a hole in the sky."

"Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?" Maxwell asked.

"They're obsessed with you, but I don't know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?" Felix gave him a considering look.

"You can close the rifts." Dorian nodded. "Maybe there's a connection? Or they see you as a threat?"

"They also seem to have agreed interest with me, no doubt because I'm your sister," said Evelyn. "Of course, I was against the deal with Tevinter. If Dorian and Felix hadn't warned me about these fanatics I probably would have already been dead."

"If the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought," said Felix.

"All this from me?" said Maxwell as if it was some sort of joke. "And I didn't get Alexius anything."

Dorian smiled. "Send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those." He then looked at him seriously. "You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch." He started to walk away, then glanced back at Felix. "And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed."

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian."

"Stay safe, Maxwell, I'll see if I can't convince a few mages to stand up against Alexius," said Evelyn. "With any luck we might be able to stop this madness before it happens."

* * *

"Well, the malcontents pledged themselves to Tevinter and joined a cult," said Vivienne. "I can hardly wait to see what comes next."

"We must untangle this quickly," said Cassandra. "The Breach will not wait on our intrigues."

"If Evelyn is with Dorian and Felix then the situation is indeed dire," said Maxwell.

"I admit that I don't fully trust those two, but if it's the lesser of two evils then we should take their warning seriously," said Ellana.

"We best return to Haven and report the others," said Maxwell.


	10. In Hushed Whispers

The news of Tevinter's involvement was not well received. Leliana almost immediately began sending ravens in every direction. Cullen hadn't taken his hand off his sword hilt since the word 'magister' was mentioned. And Josephine spilled a bit of ink.

Maxwell was looking at Josephine curiously. "Tell me how you came to work for the Inquisition again."

"I'd been considering leaving my post in Antiva for a new challenge when Leliana recruited me," said Josefina she scribble down on her notepad. "There's such unrest in Thedas, and the Inquisition seems a promising method to stop it. It's to everyone's benefit if we prevent the mage-templar conflict from spreading further."

"So was it the prospect of stability that drew you here?"

"The full impact of the mage rebellion has yet to be felt. And that was _before_ the death of the Divine. The violence must be curbed before we see it turn to full-scale war."

Maxwell nodded. "I can only imagine the bloodshed if it escalates further."

"I'm afraid history holds many examples of what will happen if it does," said Josephine sadly.

"How do you and Leliana know each other?" Maxwell frowned.

"We move through similar circles in Orlais," said Josephine. "I believe we actually met in Val Royeaux. Leliana was quite an accomplished player of the Game by then.

Maxwell frowned. "What exactly do you mean when you say 'the Game'?"

Josephine looked at him and realised her mistake. "Ah. Forgive me. 'The Game' refers to the slow duels of influence among the noble and powerful of Orlais. It's a rather lighthearted name for the matter, but Orlesians are fond of playful touches."

He then entered into a light-hearted discussion about her family and discover that her family founded the first trade routes to Rivian. They had one cent entire fleet across the Waking Sea, but something went wrong though she did not go into great detail.

"I'd swear our families have met before," Maxwell frowned.

"Perhaps," Josephine shrugged. "Everyone of distinction in the Free Marches attends Lady Trevelyan's summer balls."

"Great-aunt Lucille did love a party," Maxwell sighed.

Josephine frowned as she looked up at him. "I don't recall seeing you at any of them."

Maxwell rubbed the back of his head. "I was less than sterling company when I was younger."

Josephine chuckled. "'Modest in temper, bold in deed'."

Maxwell looked at her surprised. "You know the Trevelyan family motto?"

"Heraldry is a passion of mine," Josephine shrugged.

* * *

"Can I ask you something, Varric?" said Ellana

He looked up to see the Dalish mage, and grinned. "You want to talk about me? I'm flattered. Also, inclined towards extravagant lies."

She rolled her eyes. "I've read your _Tales of the Champion_ , and I have a few questions."

Varric sighed. "That's a pretty common reaction. Go ahead."

"There's no way Hawke really could have killed the Arishok," said Ellana. "It would have started a war with the Qunari."

"I was told later that the Qunari disavowed his actions," Varric explained. "Apparently, the Arishok didn't get permission before he attacked Kirkwall, and the Qun didn't want another Exalted March. When they finally sent a ship to haul the wrecked dreadnought away, they just said, 'We will never speak of this again.' As far as I can tell, that's the Qun's version of an apology."

"Where are the rest of Hawke's associates now?"

"Merrill decided to look after the elves left homeless by the fighting. She's done a pretty good job of keeping them away from the mages and templars so far. I guess she has plenty of practice avoiding stupid human battles with her old Dalish clan. Fenris has kept himself busy, hunting down the Tervinter slavers who came south to prey on the refugees. I'm not sure exactly where he is at the moment. You can usually follow the trail of corpses, though. Isabela went back to the Raiders. She calling herself an admiral now. I don't know if she's actually in charge or just has a really big hat. Might be the same thing, honestly. Sebastian went back to Starkhaven. I'm sure he's boring all sorts of people there. Hawke's little brother was off on some Warden Business near the Anderfels border last I knew. Aveline is still guard-captain. I'm pretty sure Kirkwall would fall into the sea if she quit her job."

"And what of Hawke himself?"

"No idea, he just vanished without a trace, but I am more than confident that he still alive somewhere," said Varric.

* * *

Soon Maxwell and the rest of his guard appeared in the war room and found everyone arguing once again.

"We don't have the manpower to take the castle!" said Cullen slicing a hand through the air. "Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the templars!"

Cassandra shook her head. "Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed to stand."

Josephine gestured to Maxwell. "The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap."

"Isn't that kind of him?" Maxwell smiled. "What does Alexius say about me?"

Leliana then smiled herself. "He so complimentary that we are certain you want to kill you."

"Not this again." Josephine's pen stabbed the air.

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden." Cullen's voice held the impatient tones of someone who had repeated himself multiple times. "It has repelled thousands of assaults." He turned his gaze to Maxwell. "If you go in there, you'll die. And we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won't allow it."

"And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!" Leliana's own voice was frustrated.

"Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for not." Josephine pointed the end of her pen at Leliana. "An 'Orlesian' Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied."

"The magister—"

"Has outplayed us." Cullen interrupted Cassandra.

Maxwell then slammed his hand on the war table and everyone turned to him. "My sister and the magister's son, Felix, told me Alexius is a cult that's obsessed with me. I doubt they'll graciously receive our apologies and go about their business."

Leliana nodded. "They will remain a threat, and a powerful one, unless we act."

Cassandra nodded. "We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution."

"Other than the main gate, there's got to be another way into the castle. A sewer?" said Adaar. "A water course? Something?"

"There's nothing I know of that would work," Cullen said.

"Wait a minute," said Ellana looking up and then turned to Leliana. "Didn't you and the wardens managed to enter into Redcliffe Castle when it was under siege by undead?"

"Yes." Leliana's face broke into a smile. "There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through."

"Too risky." Cullen gestured. "Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister."

"That's why we need a distraction." Leliana turned to Maxwell. "Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?"

"Focus their attention on Trevelyan while we take out the Tevinters. It's risky, but it could work." Cullen nodded, though he didn't sound particularly enthusiastic about the idea.

"It also seems like the only option," said Erdic.

Then suddenly the doors open behind them and they saw Dorian entering. "Fortunately, you'll have help."

A runner then appear and look to Cullen an apologetic look. "This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander." Cullen nodded, and the runner backed away.

Dorian looked pleased at his dramatic entrance. "Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. So if you're going after him, I'm coming along."

"Where's Evelyn?" Maxwell asked worriedly.

"Keep an eye out on Alexius and the mages," said Dorian reassuringly. "Don't worry, she's not in any danger."

Cullen still looked troubled about the plan and turned to Maxwell. "This plan puts you in the most danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this." He glanced down at the map, then back to him. "We can still go after the templars if you'd rather not play the bait. It's up to you."

"If these Venatori are responsible for the Breach, it's far too dangerous to just let them have the mages," said Maxwell. "Besides, my sister is there and I refuse to let her die and I'm not foolish enough to go there alone. Along with my guard, Cassandra, Solas and Iron Bull will be with me."

* * *

Once they were all sorted they made their way to Redcliff Castle. Behind Maxwell was his guard along with Cassandra, Solas and Iron Bull. They were soon approached by a blonde haired man in a fine tunic.

"The Magister's invitation was for Master Trevelyan alone. The rest will wait here," he said.

Maxwell looked at him quite firmly. "They have to accompany me. You wouldn't deprive me of attaches, would you?"

They had a brief staring contest, which he apparently won. A moment later, he was leading them into the great hall and he was announcing him. "My lord magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived."

Magister Alexius spoke with the same overdone cheer as earlier. "My friend. It's so good to see you again." He narrowed his eyes just slightly when he saw he wasn't alone. "And your associates, of course. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

Fiona stepped out of an alcove. "Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?"

"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives." The patronising tone of his voice grated.

Maxwell spoke up. "If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition."

"Thank you."

Alexius inclined his head in a nod of acceptance, and then seated himself in the Arl's throne. "The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?"

"Actually, I hope you could tell me about these 'Venatori' I'm hearing so much about." He saw his eyes widen at his words.

His hands folded as he stared at him. "Now how could you know about that?"

"I told him," said Felix.

"Felix, what have you done?" The magister actually looked gutted.

Ellana smirked. "We made sure to disarm your trap before we came in. I hope you don't mind."

"I have yet to see your cleverness, I'm afraid," said Alexius narrowing his eyes and then stood up. "You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark—a gift you don't even understand—and think you're in control?" He was all but frothing. "You're nothing but a mistake."

"What do you know about the Divine's death?" Maxwell asked.

He waved a hand. "It was the Elder One's moment, and you and your guard were unworthy even to stand in his presence!"

"Father, listen to yourself!" Felix stared. "Do you know what you sound like?"

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be," said Dorian as he and Evelyn appeared.

"Dorian." Alexius's voice was flat. "I gave you a chance to be part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"That's who you serve? The one who killed the Divine? Is he a mage?" Evelyn asked.

"Soon he will become a god." Magister Alexius stared down at them from in front of the throne. "He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas."

"You can't bring my people into this!" Fiona protested.

Dorian stepped forward. "Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen! Why would you support this?"

Out of the corner of his eye Maxwell saw several of Alexius' guards toppling over, Leliana agents had finally got into position.

Felix laid a hand on his father's shoulder. "Stop it, Father. Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let's go home."

Alexius turned towards Felix, despair on his face. "No. It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!"

"Save me?"

"There _is_ a way. The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the Temple…" Alexius turned away.

"I'm going to die." Felix shook his head. "You need to accept that."

Alexius whirled around. "Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this man and his guards' lives!"

The only people who emerged were dressed in Inquisition armour. "Your men are dead, Alexius." Maxwell held up a hand.

"You…" He took a step towards him, "are a mistake! You should never have existed!"

He then extended his hand and held an amulet. He then began to charge energy around it.

"No!" Dorian yelled stepping in front of him and used his staff to send a surge of energy.

Ellana did the same and the two spells hit the amulet and next thing they knew they were upholding some kind of vortex.

* * *

Seconds later they appear out of thin air and landed hard on the stone floor which was full of water.

"Blood of the Elder One!" said a voice.

Maxwell looked up and discovered that he was in some sort of prison. A quick look around revealed Dorian and Ellana next to him but no one else. And two heavily armoured men moving towards them.

"Where'd they come from?" One of the men asked as he drew his weapon to attack.

Maxwell quickly drew his daggers and blocked the sword of one of the men and then kicked him in the chest before Ellana blasted him with a bolt of lightning. Dorian was battling the other man and created a small fireball that sent the man flying across the room.

Once the battle was done they to take in the new surroundings, which were unusual. There were strange red crystals appearing out of the ground, in fact they look similar to the ones that he found at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Dorian tapped his chin. "Displacement? Interesting!" He gestured. "It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us…" He looked around. "To what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?"

The armour the dead men were wearing was nothing he'd seen before. He bent, and started going through their belt pouches. One was carrying a key.

"The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall," said Ellana.

"Let's see. If we're still in the castle, it isn't…" Dorian blinked. "Oh! Of course! It's not simply where—it's when!" He tapped his fingers against the palm of his other hand. "Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!"

Maxwell quickly looked up. "Did we go forward in time or back, and how far?"

"Those are _excellent_ questions." He gestured at him. "We'll have to find out, won't we? Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back… if we can."

The cell door stuck slightly. Maxwell had to wiggle the key to get it to open. "What was Alexius trying to do?"

Dorian and Ellana followed him through the dungeon. "I believe his original plan was to remove you and your guard from time completely. If that happened, you and the others would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One's plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. We countered it, the magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?"

Maxwell looked up and down a hallway and chose his direction arbitrarily. "It just seems so insane."

"I don't even want to _think_ about what this will do to the fabric of the world." Dorian poked the butt of his staff through some debris on the floor. "We didn't 'travel' through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy." He touched his shoulder in what he likely intended as a reassuring fashion. "But don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you."

Ellana looked deeply concerned as she looked back at the prison they just exited from. "There were others in the hall. Could they have been drawn through the rift?"

"I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through." Dorian considered a moment. "Alexius wouldn't risk catching himself or Felix in it. They're probably still where, and when, we left them. In some sense, anyway."

They came to a metal bridge that was guarded by three men in the same armour as the ones earlier. Maxwell, Ellana and Dorian exchanged a look, then hit the guards simultaneously. The guards never knew what hit them.

"Alexius mentioned an 'Elder One' in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?" Maxwell asked.

"Leader of the Venatori, I suspect." Dorian's voice showed his distaste. "Some magister aspiring to godhood. It's the same old tune. 'Let's play with magic we don't understand. It will make us incredibly powerful!' Evidently it doesn't matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process."

"You have a plan to get us back, I hope," said Ellana hopefully.

"I have some thoughts on that," said Dorian. "They're lovely thoughts, like little jewels."

* * *

They found Fiona in a cell, the red lyrium growing out of her. When she saw them, Fiona's eyes widened.

"You're… alive? How?" she stared weakly. "I saw you… disappear… into the rift."

Maxwell just stared at her. "Fiona, is that really you?"

"What's left… of me," said Fiona.

"Can you tell us the date?" said Dorian anxiously. "It's very important."

"Havestmere… 9:42 Dragon."

"Nine forty- _two_?" Dorian grasped. "Then we missed an entire year."

Maxwell and Ellana looked at one another in shock, and they knew they were thinking the same thought. How could Redcliffe Castle change so dramatically within one year?

"We have to get out of here, go back in time," said Ellana.

"Please… stop this from happening," Fiona begged. "Alexius… serves the Elder One. More powerful… than the Maker… No one… challenges him and lives."

"I promise, I will do everything in my power to set things right," said Maxwell.

"Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here." Dorian was clearly trying to keep his voice confident. He was almost successful. "If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe."

"Good," Fiona said.

"I said _maybe_ ," Dorian sighed. "It might also turn us into paste."

"You must try." Fiona's voice was growing weaker. "Your spymaster, Leliana… and the rest of your honour guard are here. Fine them. Quickly… Before the Elder one… learns you're here."

* * *

"'The light shall lead her safely through the part of this world and into the next. For she who trusts in the maker, fire is her water'," said Cassandra's voice from one of the cells. Maxwell made his way towards it.

Cassandra sat there, but there was a strange reddish glow around her, particularly in her eyes, and her voice was rougher than normal. Dark circles beneath her eyes stood out starkly against her pale skin. Cassandra's eyes widened the moment her eyes laid upon him. "You've returned to us. Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance? Make a forgive me. I failed you. I filled everyone. The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life."

"I'm not back from the dead, Cassandra," Maxwell assured. "I just got… well, this is hard to explain."

Cassandra frowned. "I was there. The magister obliterated you with a gesture."

"Alexius sent us forward in time," Dorian explained. "If we find him, we may be able to return to the present."

Cassandra got to her feet and he open the cell door. "Go back in time? Then… can you make it so that none of this ever took place?"

"That's our hope," said Ellana.

"Alexius's master… after you died, we couldn't stop the Elder One from rising. Empress Celene was murdered. The army swept afterwards—it was a horde of demons. Nothing stopped them. Nothing."

Maxwell just shook his head. "I should have been there to help you."

Cassandra smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're here now."

* * *

"Is someone there?" Solas's voice drifted out of one of the cells. Ellana headed towards it. Solas stepped back when he saw them. "You're alive? We saw you die."

"The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time." Dorian gestured. "We just got here, so to speak."

She fumbled with the latch on the cell, and got it open. Solas stepped out. "Can you reverse the process? You could return and obviate the events of the last year. It may not be too late…"

"I'm glad you understood what he just said because I'm not sure I did," said Maxwell gave him another appraising look.

His face was bitter. "You would think such understanding would stop me from making such terrible mistakes. You would be wrong." He closed his eyes for a moment. "This world is an abomination. It must never come to pass."

He accepted a staff Ellana found earlier, and followed them out of the chamber.

* * *

They carried on looking down the cells and found Iron Bull, whose eye widened when he saw them.

"You're not dead?" He blinked. "You're supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything."

"Alexius didn't kill us. His spell sent us through time. This is our future," Dorian explained as Maxwell opened the cell.

"Well, it's _my_ present. And in _my_ past, I definitely saw the three of you die."

"Well, we're no more dead than you are," Ellana smiled.

Iron Bull grunted. "Now 'dead' and 'not dead' up for debate. That's wonderful," he grumbled.

"This conversation has taken a turn for the moronic," said Dorian. "Just come with us. We're going to fight Alexius."

"Why? You want to see what other tricks he's learned?" Iron Bull asked as he exited the cell.

"If we find him, we will be able to get back to our time and stop all this before it happens," said Dorian. "Exciting. Yes?"

"Kill Alexius. Sounds good," Iron Bull smiled. "Let's go."

"We may not have much time," said Solas. "Let's find the magister quickly."

* * *

They arrived too late to save the mother from Redcliffe. Cassandra seemed particularly offended. Maxwell put a hand on her shoulder and reminded her that they still had a chance to change everything. She nodded and they left not before she gave one last look at the mother's body.

More voices drifted through the hall. "How did Trevelyan and his guard know of the sacrifice at the temple? Answer."

"Never." Maxwell quickened his pace when she heard Leliana's defiant answer, followed by a scream of pain.

"We'll never tell you a thing," said Adaar's voice.

"You'd have to figure it out for yourself," said Eridc's voice.

"That's if you can."

"There's no use to this defiance, little bird. There's no one left for you to protect."

"You're wasting your breath."

Inside the torture chamber Adaar, Erdic and Leliana were chained by the wrists and were extending above the floor. The three of them looked as if they had aged forty years.

"You will break," said the guard as he placed a knife at Leliana's throat.

"I will _die_ first."

Then suddenly the door opened and Maxwell and Ellana stepped in. The guard quickly turned and saw them as did Adaar, Erdic and Leliana.

"Or you will," said Leliana and she wrapped her legs around the guard's neck. He let out a strangled gasp, and a moment later there was a horrific snapping noise. "You're alive!"

Maxwell and Ellana began to free Adaar, Erdic and Leliana from their shackles.

"I don't believe it," said Adaar. "We watched you die."

"Yeah, there was nothing left of the three of you," said Erdic.

"It's a long story," said Ellana.

Maxwell looked at Leliana. "Well, that was impressive."

"Anger stronger than any pain," said Leliana as she rubbed her wrists. Leliana's eyes went briefly to where corpses were hanging from a rack. "Do you have weapons?" Ellana handed her a bow. Maxwell presented Adaar with a greatsword and Eridc with the sword and shield. "Good. The magister's probably in his chambers."

"You… aren't curious how we got here?" Dorian asked.

"No."

"It's not like it matters," said Adaar.

"Yeah, the entire world is ending," said Eridc.

Dorian explained anyway. "Alexius sent us into the future." He gestured at the room. "This. His victory, his Elder One—it was never meant to be."

"I'm so sorry for everything you suffered," said Maxwell as he noticed the scars covering Adaar's face. It was also clear by looking at them that they were suffering from the Blight and he can only imagine what they went through.

He looked around the room at the other bodies. One of them might have been Evelyn, but it was too decayed for her to be certain. The fresher corpse was a Dalish elf.

"We have to reverse his spell," Dorian said. "If we can get back to our present time, we can prevent this future from ever happening."

"And mages always wonder why people fear them…" Anger filled Leliana's voice. "No one should have this power."

"It's dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach, nothing we did—"

"Enough! This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist." Leliana cut Dorian off. For a moment, Maxwell thought the spymaster was going to attack him. "I suffered. The whole world suffered. It was real." She turned, and started walking.

"Don't take it personally, she suffered more than anyone here," said Erdic.

"What happened while we were away?" Dorian asked.

"Stop talking," said Leliana.

"I'm just asking for information."

"No. You're talking to feel silence. Nothing happened that you want to hear."

Dorian shook his head. "We need to find Alexius," said Dorian. "I'm sure he's in the nice part of the castle. If there is one."

* * *

A rift hung in the air in what had once been a dining hall. The battle against the demons was short but fierce, and he sealed the Breach. It felt… odd… as if the energy of the mark had shifted somehow.

They soon accounted a mage that he met in Redcliffe, a mage who hated the Chantry and templars. Ellana had just witnessed her and another mage turning into abominations. This madness had to stop.

"This is madness." Dorian stared at the red lyrium growing from the walls. "Alexius can't have wanted this."

* * *

They found a door, and stepped out into a courtyard. Maxwell's hope that daylight would be comforting after the dungeon was quickly dashed. The Breach filled the entire sky there wasn't even a trace of blue left.

Ellana just stared up at the sky. "The Breach! It's—"

"Everywhere," Dorian finished.

"The Elder One and his Venatori. They are the ones who opened the Breach," said Cassandra.

Two more rifts, and then they were entering the heart of the castle. Leliana led them, walking through the castle as though she were familiar with its layout. Dorian glanced at her several times before finally working up the nerve to ask her another question. "What became of Felix? Do you know?"

"Yes. I know."

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Trust me when I say that death would be a mercy," said Adaar.

* * *

They wandered through the corridors and eventually found a room and heard voices inside. Maxwell just open the door to witnessed Conner, setting himself on fire as a demon try to possess him.

"Conner!" he yelled.

"It was an act of courage," said Dorian sadly. "He knew there was no other way to resist."

"What a terrible waste," said Solas.

* * *

They found another rift, and the door to the throne room. It was locked. Sealed somehow. Dorian held up the glowing stone they'd found on one of the guards, and stated that he could use it to open the door, but he needed the rest to do so.

A bloody and beaten hour later, they had recovered all five. Once they placed the crystals in the proper slots the door opened and their standing in the throne room was Alexius.

"Look at what you've done, Alexius. All this suffering, and for what?" said Maxwell.

Alexius was staring at the fireplace. His shoulders were slumped. Nearby crouched a ghoul, watching him with vacant eyes. "For my country, for my son…" He shook his head. "But it means nothing now. I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure."

"Was it worth it?" Dorian's voice was filled with anger and hurt. "Everything you did to the world? To yourself?"

"It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end."

"What do you mean?" Ellana asked. "What's ending?"

Alexius actually chuckled. "The irony that you should appear _now_ , of all the possibilities. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else." He looked beaten. Broken. "The Elder One comes: for me, for you, for us all."

Leliana emerged from the shadows. She caught the ghoul and pulled it to its feet, laying a knife across its throat. "Felix!" Alexius cried out.

"That's _Felix_?" Dorian took a step forward, his face horrified. "Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you done?"

"He would have died, Dorian!" Alexius pointed at Felix. "I _saved_ him." He gestured beseechingly at Leliana. "Please, don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask."

"Hand over the amulet, and we let him go," said Maxwell calmly.

Alexius nodded and started to reach into his belt pouch. "Let him go, and I swear you'll get what you want."

"I want the world back," Leliana said. And she pulled the knife across Felix's throat.

"Guess that concludes with negotiations," said Erdic.

"No! Power surged from Alexius, flinging Leliana halfway across the room. Rage distorted his features as he tore the Veil. Demons began to appear.

* * *

No sooner had he managed to seal the first rift than Alexius had ripped open another. Solas managed to get a barrier up around Cassandra in time to keep her from being gutted by a terror demon. Iron Bull then came in swinging his axe down upon the demon. Maxwell glanced down at his hand, then disrupted the newly opened rift. The resulting energy surged through the room, weakening the demons and disrupting the spell Alexius was in the process of casting. Adaar then charge slicing the demons with her greatsword and Erdic performed a shield bash against Alexius.

The battle started to turn in their favour. He sealed the rift after the last of the demons fell. Alexius started to tear another open, but Dorian struck from behind, using his staff to sweep Alexius's feet from underneath him. Ellana then sent a powerful bolt of electricity that slammed into Alexis's chest. Maxwell turned and saw Dorian close his eyes and turn away as Alexius convulsed.

He put a hand on Dorian's shoulder. "He wanted to die, didn't he." Dorian sighed, and his gaze went to where the body of Felix was lying. "All those lies he told himself, the justifications…" He shook his head. "He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh, Alexius…"

"I know you cared for him."

Dorian's smile was bitter. "Once he was a man to whom I compared all others. Sad, isn't it?" He turned, and removed the amulet from Alexius's belt pouch. He turned it this way and that, then looked back at Maxwell and Ellana. "This is the same amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief." He stepped away from the corpse. "Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift."

"An hour?" Leliana's voice was strangled. "That's impossible! You must go now!" Maxwell was about to ask why when the entire castle suddenly shook. "The Elder One."

"You cannot stay here," said Solas.

Cassandra, Solas and Iron Bull looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll head out on front," said Iron Bull. "Keep them off your tail."

"No!" Maxwell yelled firmly. "I won't let you commit suicide."

"What other choice do we have?" Adaar asked.

"Look at us," said Leliana gesturing to them. "We're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes." She nocked an arrow. "Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows."

Cassandra, Solas and Iron Bull exited the throne room and closed the door behind them. Adaar and Erdic stood ready at the door and Leliana took her place on the steps.

* * *

Slowly, the amulet started to glow as Dorian manipulated the energies around it with some help from Ellana. It hung in the air. From behind the door, Maxwell could hear the sounds of combat. Leliana was reciting a prayer. "Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame."

The door burst open. Maxwell watched as a terror demon emerged and tossed Iron Bull's body casually tossed aside. Leliana fired an arrow, and then quickly began firing more. "Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side."

Adaar and Erdic charge at the guards and demons swinging their blades. Adaar sliced through the chest of a terror demon, but soon became overwhelmed by soldiers. One soldier managed to cut off her arm and she fell to her knees, before another soldier crusher head with a maul.

Erdic uses shield to block a sword from a guard and then slammed him with his shield. He then plunged his sword into the chest of another guard, but then a terror demon grabbed him and flung across the room. He hit the stone pillar so hard that he broke his neck.

Maxwell then turned his eyes upon Leliana, who kept on shooting arrows at anyone who got a foot towards her. However, an archer managed to strike his shoulder with an arrow.

Maxwell attempted to aid her, but Dorian pulled him back. "You move, and we all die!"

Maxwell could only watch as Leliana knocked two guards back with her bow and then rolled on the back of another, before pushing back a heavily armoured warrior with her bow. The rift had just opened just as he saw a guard grabbing her and watch in horror as a terror demon stepped forward. Her eyes met Maxwell's briefly as the terror demon tore the spymaster open.

Energy from the amulet surged and then…

* * *

They were back in the throne room. Alexius was standing exactly where he had been when he'd first thrown the amulet. His eyes went wide.

"You'll have to do better than that," Dorian said cheerfully.

Alexius dropped to his knees. Maxwell made his way to the fallen magister. "Put aside all claim to Redcliffe, and we let you live."

"You won." Alexius closed his eyes. "There is no point in extending this charade." He turned back towards his son. "Felix…"

Felix knelt beside him. "It's going to be all right, Father."

"You'll die."

"Everyone dies."

Maxwell gestured for the Inquisition soldiers to take Alexius away. Next to him, Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad that's over with!" Behind them, the door burst open, and armoured men came marching through. "Or not."

A moment later, a man and woman entered. The man narrowed his eyes when he saw Fiona. "Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality."

Fiona swallowed and stepped forward, hands clasped in front of her. "Your majesties."

This… probably didn't bode well. Though Leliana had said that she counted the King and Queen of Ferelden among her dearest friends, but they had practically invaded Redcliffe Castle without consulting them.

The queen glared. "When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes."

"King Alistair, Queen Elissa, I assure you, we never intended…"

"In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough."

The king took another step forward. "You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden, or we'll be forced to make you leave."

"But…" Fiona looked around the room desperately. "We have hundreds who need protection. Where will we go?"

"I should point out that we did come here for the mages to close the Breach," said Maxwell taking a step forward. Both the king and queen gave him appraising looks before exchanging a glance with each other.

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?" Fiona asked.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you," said Dorian. "The Inquisition _is_ better than that, yes?"

"I suggest conscripting them," said Cassandra. "They've proven what they'll do, given too much freedom."

"We can't lock them up, they aren't to blame for Alexius' doings," said Ellana.

"But they allowed him to take power," said Adaar.

"I don't really care either way, but the whole point they rebels was because they were treated like prisoners," said Erdic.

Fiona sighed. "It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer."

Cassandra's words did ring true, but technically it wasn't the fault mages for that this actually happened. Erdic was right, if they did constricted them they would be a very good chance they would rebel. "We would be honoured to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "We'll talk about this later."

"I'll pray that the rest of the Inquisition honours your promise, then," said Fiona.

"The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now." Maxwell gestured. "We can't fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support."

"It's a generous offer." King Alistair folded his arms as he stared at Fiona. "I doubt you're going to get a better one from us."

"We accept." Fiona nodded. "It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance." She all but scampered from the room.

Maxwell then approached the King and Queen of Ferelden. "I must apologise for intervention, but as you could see we need the mages."

"No harm was done," said Elissa. "Though I don't know how the people Redcliffe will react when they hear that you allied yourselves with the mages."

"I just hope that you're able to control them," said Alistair.


	11. In Your Heart Shall Burn

And once again, Maxwell walked into the Chantry to find the Inquisition's leadership arguing.

"It's not a matter for debate." Cullen stood facing Leliana and Josephine. "There will be abominations among the mages, and we must be prepared."

Josephine made a placating gesture. "If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst."

Cullen caught sight of him, and took a step forward. "What were you thinking, turning the mages loose with no oversight?" He gestured upwards. "The Veil is torn open!"

He stood his ground. "Give them their freedom for now. If they prove later they can't handle it, impose restrictions."

"And how many lives will be lost if they fail?" He shook his head. "With the Veil broken, the threat of possession…" He then turned to Cassandra. "You were there, Seeker! Why didn't you intervene!"

Cassandra cast her eyes onto Maxwell. "While I may not completely agree with the decision, I support it. "The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the mages' aid, and that was accomplished."

"The voice of pragmatism speaks!" said Dorian leaned on a wooden column. "And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments."

Cassandra folded her arms. "Closing the Breach is all that matters."

"Also Fiona has made Evelyn liaison between the rebel mages and the Inquisition," said Ellana.

"I'm actually more concerned on how the Templars will react to this news," said Adaar. "The Lord Seeker wasn't happy with us before and I doubt you'll be even happier when you hear that we've allied with the rebel mages."

"On a positive note, I can use my old Carta contacts to get us lyrium," said Erdic.

"Send them word," said Leliana. "We need every advantage."

"We have legitimate lyrium supplies already," Cullen pointed out.

"And they don't need to hear of this."

"Keep it on the table, and I'll do what I can to quiet rumours," said Josephine.

"We should look into the things you saw in this 'dark future'." Leliana looked down at the parchment in her hand. "The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?"

"Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do." Dorian gestured. "Orlais falls, the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone!"

"One battle at a time." Cullen drummed his fingers against his sword hilt. "It's going to take time to organise our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room." He then turned to Maxwell. "Join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all."

"And I'd hoped to sit out on the assault of the Breach," Maxwell joked. "Take a nap. Maybe go for a walk…"

Cullen smiled. "What is it they say? 'No rest for the wicked'?"

Josephine started walking. "Meet us there when you're ready."

"I'll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don't mind," said Dorian.

"Then you're…" Maxwell's eyes widened as he looked back at Dorian. "Staying?"

He winked at him. "Oh, didn't I mention? The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces."

Maxwell shook his head and laughed softly. "There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, future or present."

"Excellent choice!" He bowed with a flourish. "But let's not get 'stranded' again anytime soon, yes?"

"I'll begin preparations to march upon the summit," said Cullen. "Make a willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory."

* * *

They had a plan. Now all they had to do was wait for the mages to arrive and select who would be the most suited to the job.

Cullen walked up to Evelyn out of the Chantry. She glanced at him. "You weren't happy with how the mages were brought in." She hesitated, and then asked. "Do you have a problem with us as well?"

He looked startled by the question. "Of course not." He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have no intention of endangering the alliance your brother established, but I must ensure the safety of those here. That concern extends to the mages. They are putting themselves at risk for the Inquisition." He glanced at her. "As are you. Any precautions taken are meant to aid you, nothing more. I hope you will accept them as such."

She smiled, and nodded. "Is there anything I should know?"

"I'd gotten used to mages disliking me on principle. Vivienne's views on templars are…" He glanced back at the Chantry. "Surprisingly traditional."

"Then I suppose I'll see you around commander," said Evelyn.

Cullen just stood there watching as she walked away and found his eyes going towards her ass. He quickly shook his head to snap himself out it and turned back to the recruits.

* * *

"Do we have to worry about King Alistair and Queen Elissa?" Maxwell asked.

Leliana smiled. "We will have to tread a bit more lightly on Ferelden soil, but we should be fine."

Maxwell hesitated, and then sighed. "In Redcliffe, you sacrificed yourself so that I could return here."

"Of course I did." Leliana shrugged. "One small life in exchange for a second chance at history? I always loved a bargain."

He'd never get the sight of that terror demon out of his head. "It was still a sacrifice and still noble."

Leliana put a hand on Maxwell's shoulder, making Maxwell meet her eyes. "And I would do it again." She glanced back in the general direction of Redcliffe. "Arl Teagan is returning to Redcliffe Castle and resuming his duties as lord. The people are returning, slowly but surely." She sighed. "Unfortunately, our show of support for the mages has angered many."

"I'm not sure there was an option that wouldn't have angered many."

* * *

Solas smiled as he and Ellana fell into step with each other on their walk around Haven. "So we have gained the mages, excellent. They should be able to seal the Breach." He turned his gaze to her. "You are certain you experienced time travel? Could it have been an illusion, a trick of the Fade?"

"You think Alexius made an illusion of his own life going down in flames?" Ellana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Point taken." He gestured. "What an amazing gift. It is vital the Inquisition succeed, to avoid the future you witnessed."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. As they crested the hill above the lake, she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm surprised you're not more interested in your own future."

"I know enough. If that future happened then I—" He turned to look down at the camp. "And Cassandra, Cullen, and the rest—failed to stop this Elder One." He turned back to her. "Speaking of which… you should ready yourself."

"For?"

"This Elder One. You have now interfered with his plans twice. Once at the Temple of Sacred Ashes…" He used his staff to point out the locations. "…And now again at Redcliffe. A being who aspires to godhood is unlikely to ignore such an affront."

They continued their walk, circling the lake. "I'd be interested in hearing your opinion on elven culture."

"I thought you would be more interested in sharing _your_ opinions of elven culture," said Solas raise an eyebrow. "You are Dalish, are you not?"

"Yes, I am," said Ellana narrowing her eyes. "The Dalish on the best hope for preserving the culture of our people."

"Our people," Solas mumbled. "You used that phase so casually. It should mean more… but the Dalish have forgotten that. Among other things."

Ellana folded her arms. "Oh, but you know the truth, right?"

"While they pass on stories, mangling details, I walk the Fade. I have seen things they have not."

Ellana sighed. " _Ir abelas, hahren_. If the Dalish have done you a disservice, I would make that right. What course would you set for them that is better than what they are now?"

Solas sighed. "You are right, of course. The fault is mine, for expecting what the Dalish could never truly accomplish. _Ir abelas_ … _da'len_. If I can offer any understanding, you have but to ask.

Ellana decided it was best not to contradict him. "I'd like to know more about the elves from before our time."

"The Dalish strive to remember Halamshiral, but Halamshiral was merely a fumbling attempt to recreate a forgotten land."

Ellana nodded. "Arlathan."

Solas nodded. "Elvhenan was the Empire, and Arlathan its greatest city. A place of magic and beauty, lost to time."

"You've studied ancient elves. What else do you know of Arlathan?" Ellana asked curiously.

"We hear stories of them living in trees and imagine wooden ramps or Dalish aravles. Imagine instead spires of crystal twisting through the branches, palaces floating among the clouds. Imagine beings who live forever, for whom magic was as natural as breathing." He then looked down at his feet as if reliving a bad memory. "That is what was lost."

"Are all Dalish clans like mine?"

Solas shook his head. "No. Your clan was unique in having enough interest in human affairs to send you to spy upon the Divine's meeting. As your clans have been separate for so long, they have all changed, adapted to the lands in which they live. Some were no more than bandits, others trade freely with humans, and some have disappeared entirely into the forests."

"What can you tell me about elves living in human cities?" Ellana asked curiously.

"The coaching Alienages all among the slaves of Tervinter is like any of the impoverished and powerless. They clung to memories of a better past and practice a few rituals to distinguish themselves from humans."

"Is the magic they teach in the Circles different from the magic I learned from my people?"

"No and yes. Magic is magic, just as water is water, but it can be used in different ways." He shrugged. "Dalish magic is more practical, not needing Chantry approval, although they still frown on blood magic. Superstition." He sketched the air with his hands. "Much of it is more subtle, a legacy from when the elves were immortal."

"The legends of elven immortality…" She raised an eyebrow. "Did they use magic to increase their lifespan?"

"No, it was simply part of being elven." His voice once again became that of the storyteller, or perhaps that of the patient teacher. "The subtle beauty of their magic was the effect, not the cause, of their nature. Some spells took years to cast. Echoes would linger for centuries, harmonizing with new magic in an unending symphony." He looked wistful. "It must have been beautiful."

She tried to picture it. The best she could come up with was reflections in fractured ice, layering upon each other. His other words came to mind. "You said the censure against blood magic was superstition…"

He glanced at her. "I did." He shrugged. "It's fortunate Cassandra is not within earshot. Most modern cultures forbid blood magic. Publicly, even Tevinter disapproves of it. But as I said, magic is magic. It matters only in how it is used."

"I'd be interesting in learning more about blood magic." She tapped her staff. "It seems the only stories we ever get are about how it is misused, even among my people."

"I would teach you, if I knew it." Solas's eyes studied her. "Unfortunately, using blood magic seems to make it more difficult to enter the Fade. You understand why I have never bothered to learn it. A shame, as it is extremely powerful." He shrugged. "Provide it remains a tool, not a crutch… nor a passion."

* * *

Varric watched Ellana and Solas walk through the gate. That both seemed to actually enjoy wandering around through the hills and trees around the camp just proved something he'd always suspected. Erdic then sat next to him and gave him a tankard of mead.

"You look like you need a drink," he said.

"You have no idea. The mage rebellion joins the Inquisition. I've got to admit, that's a twist I didn't see coming," he said taking a sip of mead. "One thing about the future worries me. I mean, it was all bad. But red lyrium in Ferelden? Infecting people and growing out of them? That's _bad_." He kicked a rock into the fire, sending up a small shower of sparks. "Finding more of it really punches a hole in my 'red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence' theory."

"How long does it take for red lyrium to grow? How fast can it spread?" Erdic asked.

"It took years to infect people in Kirkwall, but no one there was actually ingesting the stuff." He'd have to write to Hawke, see if his contacts had found anything. That wasn't going to be easy with the Seeker looking over his shoulder. "This 'Elder One' managed to take the worst thing I can think of and make it worse. That's an accomplishment."

"The Inquisition has the numbers to track down all this lyrium and destroy it," said Erdic. "I've also warned the Carta about not touching the stuff, whether they listen is another thing. Still, with any luck we can destroy it before it endangers people."

Varric nodded. "I hope so. I don't want to think about what happens if it starts a plague. I've got people trying to figure out where the red stuff came from. I think maybe we should make that a priority. But that's enough doom and gloom. You just one a big victory for the Inquisition. What're you going to do to celebrate?"

"Yeah, things do seem bit dull despite major victory," Erdic nodded.

* * *

"So… that Tevinter guy sent Maxwell and Ellana into the future?" Iron Bull gave Adaar a dubious look and grunted.

Adaar just smiled at him. "If you're worried about magic, I can protect you."

Iron Bull just smirked. "My blade pretty much protect me."

Adaar shrugged. "Perhaps I can do think your blade can't."

"I don't know. It has blood grooves. Well, technically it's fuller, but 'blood grooves' sounds so much more violent." Iron Bull then turned to the mages were starting to trickle in. "Anyway, I hope our new friends have what it takes to close the Breach. Damn thing gives me a headache just looking at it."

Krem nodded. "Nice work at Redcliffe. I could help the mages learn to work with Inquisition soldiers, if you like." He coughed. "Not that the chief has any apostates in the group."

Adaar crossed her arms. "How should we deploy the Chargers?"

"The templars have holed up in Therinfal Redoubt. No idea what's happening inside." He tapped the fingers of his left hand against his right vambrace. "I could have some of the boys poke around. If nothing else, we'd get a better look at the land."

"Good idea. Let Leliana know."

* * *

Blackwall was leaning on a stone wall near the smithy, working a whetstone over the edge of his blade. He nodded as she approached. "There was never going to be an easy answer to the mage dilemma." He nodded to Maxwell. "What you did for the mages took courage. You gave them a chance. Everyone deserves one."

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Maxwell.

"Anyway, I've heard rumours of abandoned Warden camps all over these parts. If we have time, I'd like to take a look. See if there's anything we can't salvage."

Maxwell nodded. "Since we're one the topic of the Wardens, I was hoping that you could tell me a bit more about them."

"Ah, the Wardens?" said Blackwall, looking slightly uneasy. "I'm afraid we're less exciting than we seem."

"The Blights been over for ten years. What do Wardens do when the world is not ending?" Maxwell asked.

"There are still darkspawn. Just because we killed so many in Ferelden doesn't mean they're gone. In the world is not so peaceful that there's no use for good men with swords." He then crosses arms and look to the Blech. "Sometimes you have to figure out for yourself what the pledge to protect others really means. So always just Archdemons and Blights."

"Where were you doing the Blight?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"I was in Ferelden, on my own like always. Quietly killed my fair share of darkspawn, too."

Maxwell couldn't understand how come Blackwall hadn't heard about the sudden disappearance of the Wardens. "You haven't had contact with the other Wardens for while. Why were you on your own?"

"It's what I've always done. Recruitment only requires one man." He shrugged. "Besides, I've always been a loner. Works best for everyone that way."

Maxwell sighed. "So you have no idea where the rest of the Wardens are?"

Blackwall raised an eyebrow. "You find that odd? The Blight is over. We don't need an organised force. And orders don't change much from day-to-day." He chuckled. "For the past thousand years or so, it's been just 'Find darkspawn. Kill them. Repeat as necessary'.

He nodded. "You said you hadn't met Warden Constable Mahariel, but what about the other Wardens from the Fifth Blight?"

He shook his head. "They mostly scattered after things calmed down. Lots of work to be done."

"Still is, I suppose."

* * *

Maxwell could feel Vivienne's look of disapproval the moment he entered the Chantry. It was like leaping into a half-frozen lake. "If Fiona and her malcontents are joining us as allies, we need to be prepared. Abominations are inevitable." Vivienne folded her hands. "Cullen doesn't have enough templars to handle incidents. Some of the rank and file need to be trained."

Maxwell nodded. "Last thing we need are abominations running amok.

Vivienne's face lightened up. "I knew you would have a proper grasp of the situation. I'll have a word with Cullen. We are reliant on his people absolutely." She made a small adjustment to her sleeve. "There has never been a greater threat to mages than the Breach. Until it is closed, no one is safe."

"You have a low opinion of your fellow mages," Maxwell noted.

"It's not a matter of opinion, my dear. I have a close relationship with reality. Many of our colleagues to do not." Vivienne gestured. "Magic is dangerous, just as fire is dangerous. Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned."

"You're right, but templar are a poor solution."

"They are men, and all men are flawed. That some fail does not mean that none should try. The fact remains that there is no cure for an abomination except death. Someone must strike the killing blow. Who shall lower the blade if not a templar?"

She then looked Maxwell curiously. "Tell me something. You told me that you'd see the Chantry restored. What about the Circle?"

"The Circle has to be restored if we want to keep the peace," said Maxwell.

"That's comforting to hear, but you'll find opposition to the idea even among friends. It's something to consider, my dear."

* * *

Josephine was having a discussion with a dwarven woman about lyrium as Maxwell approached. The dwarf nodded to Maxwell, then glanced at Josephine. "I'll take my leave. Good day."

"Who was she, Ambassador?" Maxwell asked.

"A merchant. I thought we should reach out to the dwarves to secure lyrium for the Inquisition's mages. According to Lady Korpin, it's raised the ire of the Chantry."

"How?"

"Access to lyrium makes us rather more formidable than they anticipated. We are becoming a challenge." Josephine made a quick note on a piece of parchment. "Sadly, the remaining grand clerics appear to be consolidating the Chantry's power instead of comforting the masses."

Maxwell sighed. "Mage Circles started falling years ago. The Chantry was troubled even before the Divine's murder."

"Yet many people continue to bear a great love. We will not benefit from its decline." Josephine opened the door to her office, gesturing for Maxwell to follow her in. "The Chant did much to bridge nations. Little but the Chantry ties Orlais, Nevarra, Ferelden, Antiva, and even Rivain to a common cause."

"Has the Chantry truly promoted such peace?" said Maxwell as he sat down on a trunk.

"Andraste's chant is familiar across kingdoms, a source of many shared customs." Josephine punctuated her words with her pen. "That is the crucial point. Common ground is the start of all negotiations."

"I suppose a shared faith can be useful when talking with strangers"

"Precisely. And these similar interests are merely where we begin. We must learn to think beyond our own wants to secure peace in Thedas."

The woman's enthusiasm was a little infectious. "Planning to steer the history of the world, Ambassador Montilyet?"

"I believe the Inquisition is already charting that course. Which brings me to a question, if you have a moment." She glanced at a piece of parchment, bringing it to the top of the others on her writing board. "The remaining grand clerics sent a missive inquiring about events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They demand to know whether the Inquisition officially claims that Andraste saved you and the others from the Breach. If it were up to you, how would you reply?"

"Will my answer change your reply to the Chantry?"

Josephine glanced towards the war room. "If Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, and I could agree on our official stance, I could answer that." She sighed. "We should decide soon. The revered mothers don't seem to know what to make of you."

He sighed. "I'd tell the Chantry I was saved by circumstance, not divine intervention."

"Yet, as rumors you're Andraste's Herald grow, the grand clerics may not believe such a humble reply. A difficult situation, and I thank you for your answer."

* * *

Sera was a bit less happy about the mages being part of the Inquisition, but settled down a little after Erdic bought her a round of drinks. He tried to ask Sera about her background, but came away more confused than enlightened.

Maxwell shared a bottle of wine with Dorian. He told him about Tevinter, correcting a few bits of misinformation and reluctantly admitting to what parts of Tevinter's reputation were true. They sat on the edge of the wall, watching the soldiers at practice.

"The Inquisition supports free mages. What's next? Elves running Halamshiral? Cows milking farmers?"

He had a feeling that Ellana would have scold him for mocking her people. "Give me time. I'm sure I'll surprise you?"

"I suspect that untrue…" He then smiled as if reliving a daydream, "unless you strip yourself naked and allow the Chantry to flog you into repentance. Now that would surprise me." He took a drink. "I do wonder if you've considered what this support of yours will do. For mages in general, I mean. The Inquisition is seen as an authority. You've given southern mages license to…" He swirled the liquid in his glass. "Well, be like mages back home."

"If it means they're anything like you, I approve."

"Ha! There aren't many mages back home like me."

"I'd believe that."

"I never fit in." He winked. "Bloodstains are so difficult to clean, you see."

He sipped from his own glass and watched where the tents were being set up for the incoming mages. "So we're doomed to a future of blood magic, then?"

"Not at first." His face became a little more serious. "But you'd be a fool not to see where this could lead. Thing is, the Imperium was once just like the South. Templars, proper Circles, all that rot. Then it changed. By inches." He refilled his glass. "Not that this is reason to oppress us. Still, my homeland should be a cautionary tale, not a source of inspiration."

Maxwell looked at him curiously. "It occurs to me that I barely know anything about you."

He waggled his fingers and dropped his voice an octave. "Beyond my being a mage from Tevinter, you mean?"

"Beyond that, yes."

"And beyond my being so charming and well-dressed? Which is obvious to anyone."

He laughed. "You certainly think highly of yourself."

"It's true." He spread his hands. "I could be more modest, but I'd be lying. Now…" He took another drink. "What was I talking about? Ah, yes. Me. I am the scion of House Pavus, a product of generations of careful breeding, and the repository of its hopes and dreams. Naturally, I despised it all: the lies, the scheming, the illusions of supremacy. That's Tevinter in a nutshell, isn't it? Needless to say, my family was not happy with my choices."

* * *

They continued talking as it started to grow dark, then made their farewells. Maxwell was heading back to his javelin past Leliana, who was in the midst of talking to one of her agents and had a varied annoyed look on her face.

"There were so many questions surrounding Farrier's death," she said bitterly. "Did he think we wouldn't notice?" She then turned to the agent. "He's killed Farrier. One of my best agents. And know where the others are." She shook her head. "You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once."

"Wait," said Maxwell his eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

Leliana turned to face him. "He betrayed us. He murdered my agent."

"And you'd kill him? Just like that?"

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "You find fault with my decisions?"

Maxwell looked at her calmly. "We can't solve our problems with murder."

"And what would you suggest? Leave him be?" Leliana march up to pressed a finger on his chest. "Butler's betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn turn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I can do for the luxury of ideals of the time like this."

"Now is _precisely_ the time for ideals," said Maxwell firmly.

Leliana looked taken aback and looked down at her table. "You feel very strongly about this." She sighed. "Very well, I will think of another way to deal with this man." She then looked at her agent. "Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives."

The agent bowed and left the tent and Leliana looked at Maxwell, still looking slightly annoyed. "Now, if you're happy. I have more work to do."

* * *

The first wave of mages had mostly settled in the following afternoon. Maxwell was walking through the camp when he found Cassandra having a heated discussion with a senior enchanter. "And what are we supposed to do, exactly?"

Cassandra glared. "What you always do: complain."

"We've already spoken with Commander Cullen. No one listens." He shook his head angrily. "We want better quarters. We want the templars kept at a distance, and some respect for—"

"This is not the Circle. You mages are our allies, not our wards. Act like it."

"How are we supposed to—"

"Deal. With. It." He stormed off at Cassandra's reply. The Seeker shook her head, and then glanced at Maxwell. "It never ends, evidently."

"You don't need to tell me that," Maxwell groaned.

"I just don't know who told them I'm the one to yell at," said Cassandra shaking her head as they walking towards the back of the camp.

"Is it that bad?"

"The mages are here as equals," said Cassandra. "They need to get used to what that means. It is your doing, after all. You created this alliance."

"I had to think on my feet, and I do what I could."

Cassandra blinks. "Oh. I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I?" Cassandra shook her head. "I don't disapprove. In fact, you did well. You made a decision when it needed to be made. And here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing."

Maxwell smirked. "You're flattering me!"

"I'm not!" said Cassandra, blushing slightly. "This always happens. Nobody ever takes my meaning…"

Maxwell laughed. "You should see your face."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "I'm thinking less flattering things now." This only cause Maxwell to laugh even harder. Cassandra sighed. "Let's hope the Breach as your sense of humour."

She then walked away looking slightly annoyed and Maxwell simply shook his head.

* * *

It was almost time to venture up into the temple and Maxwell was at the tavern having a big drink. There with him were Adaar, Erdic and Ellana, sharing a drink with him.

"You think you're up to it?" Erdic asked.

"I don't have any choice in the matter," said Maxwell.

"Yeah, I suppose you don't," said Eridc. "Personally I hope you succeed, I've got a wife and a child along the way."

Ellana pretty much spat her mead. "You're married?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised," said Eridc hotly. "What about the rest of you, don't you guys have family?"

"Both my parents are in the Free Marches right now," said Adaar. "I'm not too concerned about them, my father knows how to keep them safe."

"What was your parent's role in the Qun?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"My father was a Ben-Hassrath like Bull and my mother was a Tamassran, they're the one who look after the young," said Adaar noticing the blank faces. "Eventually my parents got tired of the Qun and left, it wasn't easy, but if my father had not been a Ben-Hassrath they probably would have made it."

"What about you Ellana?" Erdic asked.

Ellana shook head. "My parents are from another clan, when my magic manifested I was sent to Clan Lavellan for they needed a second."

* * *

Moments later, Maxwell was at the temple, he gazed down at his hand which was growing green. He then looked to the majors and among them was Evelyn and she simply smiled at him. Ellana, Vivienne and Dorian were also present, though both stood some distance from the other mages and each other.

Solas gestured for his to come with him, and he followed him up to where the green light of the Breach trailed down to where the original rift had been. Adaar, Erdic and Cassandra flanked him in case more demons managed to come through. Cassandra turned back to where the mages were gathered, and shouted to get their attention.

"Mages!" Cassandra announced.

"Focus past the Herald!" Solas yelled raising his staff, and took over giving the commands. "Let his will draw from you!" He met his eyes, and signalled him to begin.

Slowly, he walked into the light, holding up his marked hand and letting the energy surge through him. At that moment the mages slammed their staff into the ground channelling their power into the mark. The pain in his hand increased, but it was not unbearable like last time, and he felt his body start to tremble. The green light began to shift and shimmer, convulsing. Then he took a deep breath, and released it all at once through the mark.

The burst of energy slammed right into the Breach and suddenly there was a huge shock wave than not everyone off their feet. Cassandra slowly pulled herself up and looked up to see that the Breach was no more.

She then quickly ran up to Maxwell, who was on his knees, exhausted, but alive. Cassandra then helped him up as they looked up into the sky, which now appear to have a green scar across it.

"You did it," Cassandra said.

At once cheers erupted within the ruined temple.

* * *

Maxwell stood near the quartermaster's station, watching the celebration taking part below him. Minaeve was dancing with Seggrit of all people. Even Adan appeared to be enjoying himself. The rest of the guard were enjoying themselves with drink.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred by calm." Cassandra walked to stand beside him. "The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory." She gave Maxwell an approving nod. "Word of your heroism has spread."

"You know how many were involved." Maxwell gestured at the camp below them. "Luck put me at the centre."

Cassandra's lips tugged upwards into a half-smile. "A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less." She turned her own gaze to the camp. "But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory." She turned back to Maxwell. "With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

He started to reply, and then heard the sound of the alarm bells. A moment later, Cullen was directing the soldiers. "Force approaching! To arms!"

"What the…?" Cassandra shook her head, then touched Maxwell's shoulder."We must get to the gates!" Both of them jumped down from their position and rushed forward and was soon joined by the rest of the guard.

* * *

"Cullen?" Cassandra called as they approached him.

"One watchguard reporting." He gestured. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None."

Maxwell was about to approach the gate, but then something hard hit the door.

"I can't come in unless you open!" a voice said from the other side.

He and Adaar exchanged a look with Cullen, and he gestured for one of the men to open the gates. A massive man in Venatori armor started to move towards them. He pitched forward, and fell on his face, revealing a young man in a broad-brimmed hat standing behind him, a dagger in each hand. The young man sheathed the knives.

"I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help." He took a step forward, and Cullen swiftly moved to block his path. "People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know."

"What is this? What's going on?" Maxwell asked.

"The templars come to kill you," Cole said. He pointed back at the oncoming forces.

"Templars?" Cullen looked towards him, then back at Cole. "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

"The red templars went to the Elder One." He sidled past Cullen to approach Maxwell and his guard. "You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." Cole pointed up at the hill above the frozen lake. "There."

The creature on top of the hill looked something like the drawings he'd seen of darkspawn emissaries. But considering the human man standing next to him, the creature had to be nearly nine feet tall.

"I know that man…" said Cullen looking up at the Hill. "But this Elder One…"

"He's very angry that you took his mages," said Cole.

"Cullen!" said Maxwell turning towards him. "Give me a plan! Anything!"

He nodded. "Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!" He pointed to the trebuchets, and he nodded. He turned back to the people at the gate, and started shouting orders. "Mages! You—" He pointed his blade at them. "You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy!" He saw the soldiers begin to rally as he continued. "Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

* * *

Maxwell along with his guard followed a small band of soldiers to the trebuchets, Varric, Cassandra, and Solas only a few steps behind them. The templars started to attack. Some of them had red crystals on their armour or even… Oh Maker help them, some had the red lyrium growing out of them. Ellana reinforced the barrier Solas put up around the soldiers, and started calling down lightning. Erdic and Cassandra moved in front of them with their shield, keeping any of the templars from getting close to her with their blades.

Maxwell quickly hurried towards the trebuchet and Adaar watched his back as he began to arm it. He then released the treble chez and it fired. Then they heard shouting that the templars had taken the north trebuchet. Maxwell glanced at the soldiers and indicated he'd go take care of it. A few of the soldiers followed him, but most stayed to guard the trebuchet as it continued to fire.

He, Adaar and Cassandra drew their blades and began slicing through the templars lines as the soldiers charged in. Not enough. Two of the Inquisition soldiers went down under templar swords. The battle was brutal. Half of the remaining soldiers were wounded and limping by the time the trebuchet was clear.

Adaar kept on defending Maxwell with her greatsword as he aimed the trebuchet, making sure nothing came in to disrupt his work. The stone hit the side of the mountain, and for a moment Maxwell thought he'd miscalculated. Then the slide began. Varric clapped him on the shoulder and cheered as the slide began to bury the forces marching on Haven.

However, it did not last, for next thing they knew a burst of red energy blew the trebuchet to pieces. Maxwell up dizzily, and felt his blood go cold as he saw the tattered dragon in the air.

"Shit!" Varric hollered as he scrambled to his feet. "Who ordered the end of the damned world?"

Quickly everyone got back onto their feet and began to scramble towards the main gate. The dragon started to circle again, and its breath killed another group of soldiers. He heard them scream as they died in the strange red fire.

The blacksmith was trying to get the door of the smithy open. Adaar managed to break down the door and he saluted her as he rushed inside.

* * *

Cullen was at the gate, shoving people inside. "Move it, move it!" He took one more look out before he closed the gates behind them. "We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against…" He met Maxwell's eyes, and he could tell he didn't want to say it. "That beast!" He sighed. "At this point…" He started up the stairs. "Just make them work for it."

They fought their way through Haven. Lysette was facing a group of the red templars, and they moved to help her. They collected a few more soldiers as they went, clearing the houses and tavern of wounded. Ellana got up a barrier just in time to protect both her and Minaeve from shards of exploding pots as the fire continued to spread. They rescued Threnn, and the quarter master got an arm under the wounded Seggrit, helping him into the Chantry.

Roderick was at the door of the Chantry. One look told Maxwell he was in bad shape, but he held the door for them. "Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!" He stumbled as he let the door close behind him.

Cole caught him, and got Roderick's arm over his shoulders. The young man looked up at Maxwell. "He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die."

"What a charming boy." Roderick let Cole carry him to a chair.

Ellana followed, and called up her healing magic. However the corruption from the templars was already wedged deep inside Roderick, there was nothing she could do. She met his eyes, and he nodded in resignation.

"Herald!" Cullen came towards him and the others. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon," said Cole from where he was kneeling next to Roderick. "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

"I don't care what it looks like." Cullen gestured. "It has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!"

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald and his guard." Cole looked up from under the brim of his hat.

If there was any way to protect the innocent, Maxwell had to take it even if it meant his death. "If it will save these people, he can have me." He then looked to his guard. "I ask you to do the same."

"I'm with you," said Ellana.

"As I," said Adaar.

They then look to Eridc, who sighed. "If you can't beat them, join them."

Cole shook his head. "He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he'll crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him."

"You don't like…?" Cullen pulled his gaze from Cole and back to Maxwell. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

"We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven," said Adaar.

"We're dying, but we can decide how." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Many don't get that chance."

Roderick then turned his gaze down deeper towards the Chantry and Cole followed his gaze. He then looked back at Roderick. "Yes, that. Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

Maxwell turned and stared, and he came to Roderick's side, kneeling to hear him better. "There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could…" He caught his wrist, his grip weak. "Tell you."

"What are you on about, Roderick?" He put his hand over his.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start—it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers… I don't know, Herald." He raised his eyes to meet his. "If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. _You_ and your guard could be more."

Maxwell turned to Cullen. "What about it, Cullen? Will it work?"

He nodded. "Possibly. If he shows us the path." He then looked at Maxwell and the guard. "But what of your escape?" Their eyes met, and he nodded. "Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…" It was clear he didn't have much more hope for that then he did. He turned to the soldiers and the people. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!"

Cole got his shoulder under Roderick again. Roderick turned his eyes to Maxwell one more time. "Herald… If you are meant for this, if the your guard is meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you."

Cullen looked back from where he was directing the forces. "Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line. If we are to have a chance—" He caught his arm. "If you are to have a chance—let that thing hear you."


	12. The Dawn Will Come

Maxwell led them through the burning village with his daggers drawn. Cassandra drew her sword as did Adaar and Erdic. Solas lifted his staff, and the gem set in the top began to glow brightly. Ellana smiled, and did the same thing.

Varric sent a crossbow bolt into an oncoming templar, and shouted something about Bianca.

"Once we get the trebuchet aimed, I want the rest of you to run for the Chantry."

"Herald…"

"Don't argue with me, Cassandra," said Maxwell with a firm grip on the hilt of his daggers and looked at Adaar and the others. "That also includes you three."

"You can't expect us to leave you without thing!" Adaar roared slammed her blade down upon a mutated templar.

"Someone has to protect the Inquisition, to make sure they get out of Haven safely!" Maxwell yelled. "I have a feeling the Elder One will be more interested in me then the three of you."

"How can you be certain?" Erdic asked as he blocked the sword of a templar.

"Call it a hunch," said Maxwell as he plunged his daggers into the chest of a templar.

"If you're certain," said Ellana.

"Don't worry about me."

"Heh. Fat chance of that," Varric said.

* * *

They had to fight their way through multiple waves of templars to get the trebuchet aimed. Maxwell could hardly believe that the templars would allow such a thing, most of them looked unrecognisable and he feared that he might be fighting one of his cousins.

With the last wave came a monster. The red lyrium had spread to cover some poor soul, turning him into a behemoth of red spikes. One of his blows destroyed Cassandra's shield. Only a well-timed blast of magic from Solas stopped it from doing the same to Cassandra himself. Ellana and Solas caught it in a crossfire, feeding their spells into each other in a discordant harmony.

However, this seemed to be more of a distraction than anything else, but fortunately Adaar saw this as her opportunity and she plunged her greatsword right through his chest. Erdic then slammed his shield into one of his legs causing him to kneel. The lyrium around the thing seemed to crack and shatter, and it fell to the ground.

Maxwell moved in to aim the trebuchet, and gestured for his companions to run. Much as she expected, Cassandra and his guard hesitated. Solas started to reach for the Cassandra's arm, then his eyes widened. "Herald!"

Maxwell barely had a chance to look at when the dragon's breath struck. He was sent flying.

* * *

The ground shook when it landed. He managed to get to his feet. The blade of his daggers had been melted and were now completely useless. He then turned and saw a figure walking through the flames, ignoring them as if they were naught but smoke.

Before he could make sense of this the beast landed behind him snarling at him, he was completely cut off from everyone. This, however, gave him a closer look at the beast and it looked like a mutated dragon. It certainly matched the descriptions of an archdemon, the yet there were no darkspawn apart from the emissary.

"Enough!" the emissary roared and struck Maxwell the powerful burst of magic. He then glared at him as if he was some kind of vermin. "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

He turned to face it. He was Maxwell Trevelyan, of House Trevelyan. And if he was going to die today, it was going to be on his feet and fighting. "Whatever you are, I am not afraid."

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies." He continued towards him. "Know me, know what you and your guard have pretended to be." He spread his hands, the long fingers ending in sharp claws. "Exalt the Elder One! The _will_ that is Corypheus!" He pointed a claw at him. "You will kneel."

Maxwell now his eyes at him. "You're forcing this fight for no reason!"

"You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not." He held up an orb. "I am here for the _Anchor_. The process of removing it begins now." The orb glowed and eerie red, and suddenly the pain in his hand was overwhelming. "It is your fault, 'Herald'. You and your guard interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I don't know how you and your followers survived, but what marks you as 'touched,' what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." His hand glowed green, and the pain drove him to the ground. "And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall!"

He struggled back to he feet, glaring at him defiantly. "What is this thing meant to do?"

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it." He caught his wrist, and lifted his into the air. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire in _person_. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more." He lifted him higher, until their faces were level. "I have gathered the _will_ to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the Throne of the Gods, and it _was_ empty!" He flung him towards the trebuchet.

Maxwell struck the wooden beam of the trebuchet and grunted in pain. His vision greyed slightly, but he didn't black out. He managed to get to his feet.

Corypheus turned towards him. "The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." He started walking towards him, the dragon at his heels and he quickly grabbed a nearby sword. "So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation—and _god_ –it requires.

Maxwell looked over his head. Above the mountain. An arrow. The signal. They'd made it. His shoulder was dislocated, but he held the sword in front of him defiantly.

"And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die," said Corypheus, not noticing the signal behind him.

"You expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not." The trebuchet was aimed and armed. "You'll face us all. When we choose!" He then kicked the trigger, and the stone was flung into the air.

He watched it fly through the air. He took this opportunity to run and by the time Corypheus had noticed he was a good distance away in the landside was practically above him. Grudgingly he ordered his archdemon to carry him to safety.

Maxwell dropped the sword and ran as quickly as he could an old mine shaft and jumped. He bounced once, twice, and skidded to a halt on an icy surface. This time, he did black out.

* * *

His eyes opened, and he sat up with a gasp. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, but it was the numbness in his fingers that had his worried. Slowly, he managed to get to his feet. It took some time but he was able to create a torch with some old wood and a collection of stones.

He stumbled his way through the tunnels with only the torch to give him light. However, suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew through the tunnel and blew the torch out. Annoyed he discarded the burning word and carried on.

He didn't get very far when he came across several demons. His chances were not good, he was wounded and had no weapons. Then suddenly something flowed out of the mark, a shifted energy, like a mirror of a rift. The demons were drawn into it as it collapsed, and he continued forward.

It was snowing. He scanned the mountains. In the distance, he could just barely make out a glow. Drawing his coat around him, he headed towards it.

* * *

The snow was deep. He'd fallen through a crust, and something had cut open his leg. She was leaving a trail of blood behind him now. The snow had stopped, but the chill wind remained.

He kept on wondering through the snow. The drifts were piled high. His lungs burned with each freezing breath. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot stuck. He pulled it free. Right foot.

A camp. A fire. "Embers? Recent?" He blinked at it. It wasn't buried by snow. They couldn't have been gone long. He continued stumbling towards the small pass between two rocks.

"There! It's him!" Cullen's voice yelled.

"Thank the Maker!" said Cassandra's.

Maxwell could only just make them out before everything went black.

* * *

Maxwell began to walk by the sounds of angry voices. When he opened his eyes he saw that Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were arguing again.

"What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!"

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!"

"And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!"

"Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled!"

"That can't come from nowhere!"

"She didn't say it could!"

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!"

"Well, we're agreed on that much!"

Maxwell was about to pull himself up, but someone else held him down. "Shh," came a voice from near his elbow, "you need rest."

She turned to see Mother Giselle sitting next to her.

"They've been at it for hours," said a voice to his right. Maxwell turned and saw Adaar looking down at him and next to him were Ellana and Eridc.

"They have that luxury, thanks to you." Giselle handed Maxwell a teacup filled with steaming liquid. "The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

Maxwell sipped. Broth, not tea. He took a longer drink, and felt warmth spread through him. "Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?"

Giselle shook her head. "We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." Giselle took the cup from him and refilled it. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack." She handed the cup back to Maxwell. "I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

He drank. "If they're arguing about what to do next, I need to be there."

"Another heated voice won't help." Giselle glanced out of the tent. "Even yours. Perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand…" She glanced down at his hands, rubbing his palm. "And fall." She turned back to look at Maxwell. "And now, we have seen him _return_. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained." Giselle's eyes were calm and knowing. "That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

"I escaped the avalanche," said Maxwell sitting the cup down. "Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die."

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw." Giselle smiled. "Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works in both the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?"

Maxwell just shook his head. "Mother Giselle, I just don't see how what I believe matters. Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't match that with hope alone."

"Aye, because everyone's lost hope," said Erdic.

"I have to agree that we've lost more morale than ever before possible," said Adaar.

Maxwell soon left his cot and saw that the others were looking as depressed as he did. Adaar and Erdic just sat there in silence and Ellana just simply remained silent.

" _Shadows fall, and hope has fled._ "

Maxwell turned and found Mother Giselle singing and everyone in the camp looked up at her.

" _Steel your heart, the dawn will come_

 _The night is long, and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come."_

There was a short moment of silence and then Leliana began to sing.

" _The Shepherd's lost and his home is far_

 _Keep to the stars, the dawn will come."_

One by one everyone in the camp began to joining and they began to sing in perfect harmony under the night sky, even Cullen was singing.

" _The night is long and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come."_

Adaar and the others soon joined Maxwell just as Haven survivors approached them and went down on one knee.

" _Bare your blade and raise it high_

 _Stand your ground, the dawn will come."_

Cole was with Chancellor Roderick, who had just closes eyes for the final time. In the background Solas watched as they sung. Some of the Chargers joined their voices to the harmony. He saw Blackwall and Sera. Even Vivienne and Varric.

 _The night is long and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come."_

They were all looking at them. Eyes wide, hopeful. Believing. The dragon hadn't shaken them as much as all those eyes did.

Mother Giselle placed a hand on Maxwell's shoulder. "An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause." She walked into the crowd, which slowly began to thin as people returned to their work with lighter steps.

"A word?" Solas said from behind Maxwell. He nodded.

* * *

Solas soon led him and the rest of the guard away from the tents. He lit a torch with a wave of his hand. "A wise woman. Worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it." He clasped his hands behind his back, and looked at them. "The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you. It is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived…" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin."

Adaar narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "All right, what is it, and how do you know about it?"

"They were foci, used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic." Solas twitched a shoulder. "Corypheus may think it Tevinter. His empire's magic was built on the bones of mine and Ellana's people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it."

Maxwell nodded. "This whole mess is confusing. I can see how elves might be an easy target."

"History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction." He turned and looked at the four them. "By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed each of you." He knelt, and used his finger to sketch a map in the frost on a rock. "Scout to the north. Be their guide." Maxwell looked at him. "There is a place that waits for a force to hold it." He stood. "There is a place that where the Inquisition can build… grow…"

* * *

Using Solas' directions matter on the others began to lead the convoy through the Frostback Mountains. No one actually complained, because they had a faith in each and every one of them no matter what race they came from what religion they believed.

The trail was old, but here and there, Solas was able to point out markers, nearly faded into the stone. They soon made it to the ridge that overlooks the entire valley.

"Skyhold," said Solas.

It was magnificent. Despite the span of time it must have remained hidden here in the mountains, the stone of its walls were only crumbled in a few places. They walked towards, it, wonder written on their faces and those behind them. Home. They were coming home.


	13. The Inquisitor

It had been a few days since they reached Skyhold, but already the old fortress was full to the brim of people, soldiers and refugees alike. Maxwell soon emerged from his chambers and gazed up into the bright sunlight.

It was then that he saw his guard along with Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana talking quietly together. He had to admit that it was unusual that none of them seem to be arguing. Cassandra looked up and caught sight of her. The other three departed, and Cassandra walked over. She gestured at the people walking around the courtyard.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." Cassandra gestured for Maxwell to walk with her. "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the elder one. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

"He came for this," said Maxwell gesturing to his marked hand, "and now it's useless to him, so he wants me dead. That's it."

"The Anchor has power, but it's not why you're still here," said Cassandra. "Perhaps in more ways than you've considered." Cassandra continued walking. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." She led Maxwell towards the stairs. "You are that creature's rival because of what _you_ did. And we know it. All of us. The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has _already_ been leading it." Leliana stood on the landing, a longsword lying across her hands and standing next to her were Adaar and the others. Below, the survivors of Haven were starting to gather, led by Cullen and Josephine. Cassandra turned back to face Maxwell. "You."

Maxwell stared at the faces below him before turning towards Cassandra. "But what of Adaar and the others?"

"You're the one who's made the tough decisions," Adaar pointed out.

"You're also human who actually believe in the Maker," Erdic added.

"You're also the only one among us who is actually dealt with nobility other than looking for work," said Ellana.

Maxwell just stared at all of them. "It's unanimous? You have all that much confidence in me?"

"All of these people have their lives because of you," Cassandra pointed out. "They will follow."

"That wasn't the question."

"I won't lie, handling this much power to anyone a troubling," Cassandra admitted. "But I have to believe this is meant to be. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: that must be yours to decide."

The hilt of the blade was fashioned to look like a dragon's head. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt, and took it gently from Leliana. Light reflected off the blade as he held it in front of her.

"Corypheus will never let me live in peace. He made that clear," he said and then turned to look at the gathered people. "He intends to be a god, to rule over us all. Corypheus must be stopped."

"And we'll stand beside you with every step," said Adaar.

"That monster killed thousands of my people to create the blood ritual that allowed him to enter into the Fade," said Ellana. "I'll stand beside you to stop his evil."

"He's also the reason how come my people have been fighting every day and night against the darkspawn," said Erdic. "I'll help you take that bastard down."

Cassandra and looked at Maxwell. "Wherever you lead us." She then stepped towards the edge of the landing and raised her voice. "Have our people been told?"

"They have," said Josephine. "And soon the world."

"Commander, will they follow?"

"Inquisition! Will you follow?" Cullen's question was answered by a loud cheer. "Will you fight?" Another cheer answered him. "Will we triumph?" Their voices raised again. Cullen drew his sword as he turned back towards her. "Your leader! Your Herald!" He raised the blade, pointing it towards her. "Your _Inquisitor_!"

Maxwell raised the blade she held in response. They continued to cheer. Josephine joined in before catching herself, and Cullen gave the ambassador a bemused look.

* * *

Cullen opened the door into the great hall, holding it for the rest of them to enter. "So this is where it begins."

"It began in the courtyard," said Leliana touched one of the walls. "This is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?" Josephine asked as she took her pen off her board, and then replaced it. "We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark?"

Ellana crossed her arms. "Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter. Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?"

"I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion," Cullen said.

Josephine nodded agreement. "Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago. What Corypheus yearns to 'restore' no longer exists." She took up her pen again. "Though they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain."

Maxwell considered a moment. "Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god."

"He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next," said Leliana slashing a hand through the air. "It won't matter if he's wrong."

"What if he's not wrong?" Cullen gestured. "If he finds some other way into the Fade…"

Leliana sighed. "Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all."

"Either way we have to stop him," said Erdic.

Maxwell had to leave that problem to Solas. He knew far more about the Fade and its possibilities than the rest of them. "Could his dragon really be an Archdemon? What would that mean?"

"It would mean the beginning of another Blight," said Leliana paling slightly at the thought.

Josephine shook her head. "We've seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself. Perhaps it's not an archdemon at all, but something different?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Cullen touched his sword hilt. "Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

"Someone out there must know _something_ about Corypheus," said Adaar.

"Unless they saw him on the field, most will not believe that he even exists," said Cullen.

"I have heard the name before," said Eridc and everyone turned and stared at him. "It was many years ago, but several members of the Carta went rogue and began muttering about 'Corypheus' I just thought they went mad, but now I wonder."

"We do have one advantage: we know what Corypheus intends to do _next_ ," said Leliana and turned to look at Maxwell and Ellana. "In that strange future you two experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated."

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army…" Josephine's pen dotted the air.

"An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us," Cullen added.

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." Josephine put her pen down again.

Leliana sighed. "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

"I know someone who can help with that," said a voice. They all turned towards Varric. He walked towards them. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. He can help."

"I'm always looking for new allies." Maxwell nodded to him. "Introduce me."

Varric rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately. On the battlements." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leliana and Josephine exchange a look. "Trust me. It's complicated." He turned and walked away.

"Well, then." Josephine adjusted her board. "We stand ready to move on both of these concerns."

"On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen nodded to him.

Leliana was still watching the dwarf leave the room. "I know one thing: If Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him."

* * *

"Have you met this 'friend' of Varric's, Inquisitor?" Cassandra folded her arms.

"Not yet, no," said Maxwell.

"It had better not be who I think it is." Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "I will wring that little bastard's neck."

"Why? Who do you think it is?" Adaar asked

"Someone Varric claimed he could not contact." Cassandra gestured furiously. "Someone the Inquisition—indeed, all of Thedas—desperately needed." She gazed up at the battlements suspiciously. "I'll reserve judgment until I know for certain. No need to have that rogue screaming 'persecution' yet again."

Maxwell really hated being Varric right now.

* * *

Maxwell and Adarr met Varric on the battlements. They had only been there for a few seconds when a black haired man with a thick black beard, wearing strange armour with a staff strapped to his back descended down the steps.

"Inquisitor, Adaar, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall," said Varric.

"Though, I don't use that title much anymore," said Hawke.

"Hawke, the Inquisitor and a member of his guard, Adaar. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus." Varric glanced from one to the other. "You and I did fight him, after all." Varric walked a few feet away, swinging the bottle by the neck.

Hawke leaned across the battlement and looked down into the courtyard. "This view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooks the whole city." He closes eyes. "I loved it at first. But after a while, all I could see were the people out there depending on me."

"You're lucky it was just a whole city," said Maxwell crossing his arms. "I've got half of Thedas."

"You're doing everything you can to protect them," said Hawke.

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"I'll let you know," Hawke sighed. "I don't envy you, Inquisitor. Or your guard. But I might be able to help you."

"Varric said that you fought Corypheus before," said Adaar, wanted to move the conversation forwards.

"Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them," said Hawke.

Varric nodded. "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

"If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again."

Maxwell stared at Hawke. "If that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?"

Hawke shrugged. "It's possible. But we need to know more first." He hesitated a moment, then continued. "I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing."

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?" Varric asked.

"No," said Hawke shaking his head. "He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

"If you didn't know about Corypheus, what were you doing with the Wardens?" Adaar frowned.

"The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red." Hawke must have seen recognition in her eyes. He nodded, and continued. "I'd hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it."

"Corypheus had templars with him at Haven. They looked like they'd been exposed to the lyrium you describe," said Maxwell.

"Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more."

"I appreciate the help."

"I'm doing this as much for myself as for you," said Hawke. "Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it."

"You said that you thought you killed Corypheus?" said Adaar frowning.

"The Grey Wardens had him imprisoned. They use my father's blood in a ritual to seal Corypheus inside," Hawke explained. "But he could still reach out and influence the Wardens' thoughts. He sent them after me. And I didn't just _think_ I killed him. When the fight was done, he was dead on the ground."

Hawke rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe his tie to the blight somehow brought him back, or maybe it's old Tevinter magic… but he was dead. I swear it."

Maxwell believed him, Corypheus must've also survived the explosion at the Conclave somehow.

"Where did you go after the mages rebellion?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"I heard of the Chantry might be sending the Exalted March to Kirkwall to put down the rebellion. We thought that leaving would save lives and the Divine to divide her forces to hunt for us. But all the Circles rising up by then." Hawke shook his head. "We helped a lot of them take that final step."

"I'd like to know more about Anders," said Maxwell.

Hawke sighed. "I don't know there was ever just an 'Anders'." He shook his head. "He was crazy. By the end, there was nothing left in him except this insane need to start a war no one could win."

Maxwell nodded and then looked at him curiously. "I heard that you had family in Kirkwall. Where are they now?"

"My brother's a Grey Warden. I had my friend Aveline taken far from Orlais as possible. When all the wardens started acting strangely, I had to keep my family safe. Merrill is helping elven refugees who were displaced by the war. I didn't want to take her away from that. She's also taking care of our daughter, Leandra, it's been a while since I've seen them."

Adaar crossed her arms. "I assume that Varric's been feeding new information about the Inquisition? What did he say about us?"

"The good things, I promise," Hawke assured. "I was a little surprised, actually. Varric is not one for religion in general, but he thinks highly of the Inquisition. I think the exact phrase was…" He mimicked Varric's voice, "'has a good shot at fixing Blondie's mess'."

"Well, thank you for the information, let's hope were not too late to see the Wardens."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Maxwell began exploring the fortress to find out more about it and came across Dorian at a bookshelf.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" said Dorian as he frowned at one of the books, and then casually tossed it onto a table before continuing to reorder the others. "One moment you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes?" He glared at another book and for a moment he thought he was going to toss it over the balcony. Instead, he shoved it contemptuously onto the very top shelf. "Then, out of nowhere, an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head. 'What? You thought this would be easy?' 'No, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill.' 'Sorry about that! Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can't be helped.'" He turned, and apparently caught his expression. "Am I speaking too quickly for you?"

"You don't need to worry about me. I can keep up," said Maxwell as he continued to watch his war against the library.

"Yes, I noticed that." At least one of the tomes got a nod of approval from him. He moved it to a different bookshelf.

"Did you, now?"

"Certainly. If you were a slack-jawed yokel…" said Dorian glaring. "You'd already be dead." He shook his head and turned away from the sight. "I always assumed the 'Elder One' behind the Venatori was a magister, but this… is something else entirely. In Tevinter, they say the Chantry's tales of magisters starting the Blight are just that: tales. But here we are. One of those very magisters. A darkspawn."

"Who does the Imperium say started the Blight?"

"You know how it is. 'Not us.' They say darkspawn were always there; magisters and the Blight aren't even related." He tossed a book onto a growing stack on a chair. "Is that a surprise? No one wants to admit they shit the bed. But if Corypheus is one of the magisters who entered the Black City and he's darkspawn…" Dorian stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. "What other explanation is there?"

"Why does that make you angry?" Maxwell frowned.

"Because the Imperium is my home. I knew what I was taught couldn't be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it. Somewhere." He leaned his back against the bookshelf and folded his arms. "But no. It was us all along. We destroyed the world."

He shook his head at him. "You didn't do anything. Those men did. A thousand years ago."

"True, except that one of them is up and walking around right now." He turned back to the shelf and began moving books around again. "Not to mention I have idiot countrymen who would happily follow him down that path again. No one will thank me, whatever happens" He tossed another book aside, and then turned back to him again. "No one will thank you, either. You know that, yes?"

"We don't know what will happen. Nobody does."

"An optimist!" Dorian laughed. "Such a rare bleed, I've stumbled across a unicorn!" His shoulders slumped slightly. "All I know is this: Corypheus needs to be stopped. Men like him ruined my homeland. I won't stand by and let him ruin the world." He picked up the stack of books and began carrying them towards a different group of bookshelves. "Oh, and congratulations on that whole leading-the-Inquisition thing, by the way."

Maxwell smiled, and continued up the stairs.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Leliana took a scroll case from Cullen.

"So am I." Cullen nodded to Maxwell as he passed him on the stairs. He watched him for a moment, and then continued up to speak to Leliana.

Leliana was staring at the scroll case. She glanced up at Maxwell. "The names of those we lost." She set it on the table, and stared at it some more, her shoulders slumped. "You must blame me for this."

"We all saw who attacked us. We know exactly who to blame," said Maxwell as she watched Leliana tending to little Oisine who was in a cradle nearby.

"I keep wondering if I could've done something different." Leliana as she bowed her head. She shook her head, then walked to the window. "When the first of my lookouts went missing, I pulled the rest back, awaiting more information. If they'd stayed in the field, they could've bought us more time." She folded her arms. "I was afraid to lose my agents, and instead we lost Haven."

"You look out for your people," said Maxwell touched the scroll case, and then turned to look at Leliana. "That's a good thing."

"Is it?" Leliana let her hands fall to her sides. "My people know their duty. They know the risks. They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives."

Maxwell slapped his hand down on the table, causing Leliana to jump and Osine to cry. "Our people aren't tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right. Their lives matter."

"Can we afford such sentimentality? What if Corypheus—"

"We are better than Corypheus." He met Leliana's gaze steadily. It took the spymaster a few moments to nod.

* * *

Erdic found Sera was pacing under a makeshift tent in the courtyard. "So, Maxwell is Inquisitor now." She threw up her hands. "Remember that war we talked about stopping? Full of little baddies I can stick with little arrows? That's not a frigging Archdemon, is it!" She paced back and forth. "Andraste, what'd I step in?"

"I've apparently been through a lot," Edric sighed. "But yes, Corypheus was a surprise."

"No, a surprise would be, 'oh, I stepped in dog shite.' No one says, 'oh, a magister god monster. I'm surprised.' Impossible things aren't surprises." Sera continued pacing the same four feet of tent.

"The ancient thing trying to kill us seems pretty real."

"Don't get me started." Sera stopped, and blinked. "Oh, wait, too late, right? A magister who cracked the 'Black City.' It's dream, right? I mean, if it's _real_ real, then the seat of the Maker? Real thing." She went back to pacing, gesticulating wildly. "A seat needs a butt, so the Maker? Real thing. Fairy stories about the start _and end_ of the world? Real things. It's too far, innit? I just want to plug the skyhole rubbish so I can go play."

Erdic couldn't help but agree. "Keep calling it nonsense. That perspective will keep the Inquisition grounded."

Sera's face broke into a wide smile. "Oh, I can do that. Sure could use a few more people shouting 'no.' We fight, the bad things go away, everyone calms down, and everything goes back to normal." She turned to face Erdic, and spread her hands. "A nice, well-paid normal."

"You're starting to not sound completely crazy."

"I know. Scary, innit?" She punched her palm. "So bring 'em on!" Her head tilted to one side. "But first, food. I'm starving." She dashed off.

* * *

"Maker! You're a mess! Let me have a look at you." Vivienne's eyes traced the still visible bruises on Ellana's face. She looked genuinely concerned. "Are you all right, my dear? Are you still hurt? You look dreadful."

"You should have seen me an hour ago," said Ellana crossing her arms.

It was clear Vivienne wasn't fooled. "We should do something about this dirt. We don't need you to frighten the faithful." Vivienne stepped back and looked her over before giving a small nod of approval. "Let's keep up appearances. Maxwell's handled this crisis competently, saving as many lives as he did. But the enemy struck a serious blow against Maxwell and the Inquisition. We must recognise that. _You_ must."

Ellana narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to forgive what happened at Haven. Corypheus will answer for what he's done."

Vivienne nodded approvingly. "You're angry. Good. Anger can save you when everything else is gone. Just make sure you put it to good use. Our enemy advances, Ellana. We must not sit idly by. Act first, and teach them to fear us." Her head tilted to one side, and she smiled, just slightly. "I think you know what needs to be done, my dear."

* * *

Maxwell had reached the armoury and that's when he heard commotion upstairs. He quickly climbed up the steps and saw what appeared to be Cassandra straggling Varric.

"You knew where Hawke was all along!" Cassandra roared furiously.

"You're damned right I did!" said Varric pushing Cassandra back.

"You cannot little shit!"

Cassandra tried to punch him, but he ducked and ran behind a table. He kept his eyes cautiously on the furious Cassandra.

"You kidnapped me! Interrogated me!" Varric reminded. "What did you expect?"

Maxwell could see this would end badly and placed himself between the fiery woman and the cowardly dwarf.

"Hey! Enough!" he yelled.

Cassandra stared at him. "You're taking _his_ side?"

"I said _enough_!" Maxwell yelled slamming his hand on the table.

The two of them looked as if they calm down a little, but they were still eye each other as they walked around one another.

"We needed someone to lead this Inquisition," said Cassandra. "First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but he had died and the other wardens vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but he was gone, too. We thought it was all connected, but no." She then glared down at Varric. "It was you. You kept him from us."

"The Inquisition _has_ a leader," said Varric gesturing to Maxwell.

"Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If _anyone_ could save Most Holy…"

"Varric's not responsible for what happened at the Conclave," said Maxwell firmly.

"I was protecting my friend!" said Varric glaring up at Cassandra.

"Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. As snake," said Cassandra giving the dwarf a disgusting look. "Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret."

"He's with us now. We're on the same side!"

"We all know who's side you're on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's."

"Attacking him now won't help us, Cassandra," said Maxwell calmly.

"Exactly!" Varric agreed.

Maxwell then gave him a stern look. "And _you_ better not be keeping anything else from us."

Varric sighed. "I understand."

Cassandra then turned away from the both of them and leaned against the banisters. "I must not think of what could have been. We have so much at stake," she said. "Go. Varric. Just, go."

Maxwell looked to Varric and he simply looked at him for a few seconds before he made his way downstairs. He stopped just as he reached the stairs and looked back at Cassandra.

"You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he'd be dead, too," he said before he made his way down the stairs. "You have done enough to him."

Maxwell stood there in complete silence and after a while Cassandra said, "I… believed him. He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I'd just explained what was at stake… If I'd just make him understand…" She then made her way to a chair and sat on it. "But I didn't, did I? I did explain why we needed Hawke. I'm such a fool."

Maxwell bent down and smiled at Cassandra. "Good thing I still like you."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm serious!"

"You think I'm not?"

Cassandra smiled at him. "I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we'd found Hawke or any of the other Wardens, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you all the others. But He did."

The two of them then stood up and Cassandra gave him a strange look.

"You're not what I pictured. But if I've learned anything, it's that I know less than nothing."

* * *

Eridc had heard about Cassandra's attempt to murder Varric and found him in the Great Hall with Bianca close to him as if he expected Cassandra to barge into the hall to strangle him.

"Cassandra's calm down," Erdic assured. "I think you can take your hand off your crossbow."

Varric, however, kept a firm grip on Bianca. "Define 'calmed down' for me in terms of who or what she's punching right now." He took a deep breath and looked at Erdic. "I wasn't trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time."

"I know, Varric," said Erdic as he sat down next to him. "You never would've kept quiet otherwise."

"I keep hoping… none of this is real. Maybe it's all some bullshit from the Fade, and it'll just disappear."

"Seriously? You thing anyone could come up with this stuff?" Erdic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Point taken," said Varric. He then sighed. "I know I need to do better. I'm sorry.

* * *

"So this is Skyhold," said Blackwall as Maxwell approached him. "Come. Let's walk the ramparts. I want to examine our fortifications."

They walked across the ramparts and they could see right across the valley. "We'll be able to see Corypheus coming from miles away."

"Corypheus thinks we're beaten," Maxwell nodded. "By the time he finds us, we'll be legion."

"I know soldiers. I know our soldiers. Corypheus made a hundred enemies when he kicked down our door." He punched a hand into his palm. "Let him come. I swear I'll take the twisted bastard down, even if I have to die to do it."

"I'm grateful for your support." He had heard tales of the seven wardens that ended the Blight in Ferelden. At the time he couldn't believe it, but now he did.

"It's my job, isn't it?" He gestured. "Killing darkspawn?" His face became serious again. "Look, in spite of it all, there is hope. The people flock to your banner. They believe in you." He started to walk away, and then turned back. "Tell me honestly: are you what they say you and the others are? Andraste's chosen?"

A week ago, he'd have said no. Now… "There is so little I remember. What if they're right?" The thought frightened him more than a little.

"Don't you see what you are to them? Without you, they'd be consumed by despair. We all would." He pointed to the soldiers. "They need you to be Andraste's messenger. It gives them hope. The truth doesn't matter." He gestured. "Ah, listen to me talk. Your time is valuable, and I've wasted enough of it."

* * *

"This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet. It has no business being here."

"Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?"

Maxwell walked towards where she could hear Vivienne and Solas arguing. Cassandra and Ellana were standing between the two of them. Cassandra nodded when she saw Maxwell approach. "Inquisitor, I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities."

Solas nodded. "He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him." He clasped his hands behind his back. "These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems that Cole is a spirit."

"It is a demon," said Vivienne folded her arms and glaring.

He shrugged. "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

Maxwell looked at Ellana, who simply shrugged. It appeared that she had no better idea what to do with Cole than any of them. Cole at the moment was sitting at the base of the stairs.

"Cole warned us about Corypheus at Haven. He saved a lot of lives," Ellana pointed out.

Vivienne's face was set with disapproving lines. "And what will its help cost? How many lives will this demon later claim?"

"In fact, his nature is not so easily defined," said Solas.

Cassandra shook her head. "Speak plainly, Solas. What are we dealing with?"

"Demons normally enter this world by possessing something." He gestured as he spoke. "In their true form, they look bizarre, monstrous."

"But you claim Cole looks like a young man." Cassandra folded her arms. "Is it possession?"

"No." Solas gestured sharply. "He has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects." He turned to look at Maxwell. "Cole is unique, Inquisitor. More than that, he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so."

"In my studies, demons either possessed something from this world or were summoned and bound," said Ellana frowning slightly. "They almost never look like something you'd mistake for a person."

"Normally, you would be correct. But Cole has willfully manifested in human form without possessing anyone."

Maxwell could see that Ellana was as fascinated as Solas was. If Cole was indeed a demon, he would rather watch him where he could see him.

"The demons who came through the Breach, or through the rifts, weren't possessing anything," Maxwell pointed out.

He nodded. "Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world. But Cole predates the Breach. From what we can tell, he has lived here for months, perhaps years. He looks like a young man. For all intents and purposes, he _is_ a young man. It is remarkable."

Maxwell didn't really seem as a demon or spirit, but a troubled young man and someone who needed help. "I should hear what Cole has to say for himself," said Maxwell. He turned towards where he had been sitting earlier, and saw nothing. "Where is he now?"

Cassandra began looking around. "If none of us remember him, he could be anywhere…"

Solas's grey eyes scanned the courtyard, and picked Cole out quickly. He nodded towards the makeshift infirmary, and Maxwell caught sight of Cole's hat. He walked in that direction. Cole looked at him as he approached. "Haven. So many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape." He turned his gaze to one of the soldiers. "Choking fear, can't think from the medicine but the cuts wrack me with every heartbeat. Hot white pain, everything burns. I can't, I can't, I'm going to… I'm dying, I'm…" The man he was looking at went still. "…dead."

He bent, and closed the man's eyes. He wasn't the first. He feared he wouldn't be the last. "You're feeling their pain?"

"It's louder this close, with so many of them."

It was hard enough seeing. He couldn't imagine feeling. "Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yes. But here is where I can help." He walked towards another soldier. "Every breath slower. Like lying in a warm bath. Sliding away. Smell of my daughter's hair when I kiss her goodnight. Gone." He turned away from the dead man, and his head came up. "Cracked brown pain, dry, scraping. Thirsty." He filled a cup with water, and brought it to another of the wounded. "Here."

"Thank you," said the soldier weakly.

He looked up at Maxwell. "It's all right. She won't remember me."

"You're using your powers as a spirit to help people?"

"Yes." He rose. "I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know. I made mistakes…" He turned towards him. "But I made friends, too. Then a templar proved I wasn't real. I lost my friends. I lost everything. I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different, but stronger. I can feel more. I can help."

He looked so earnest. A lost boy. Maybe it was a trap, an insidious trick of a spirit, and yet… "If you're willing, the Inquisition could use your help."

His eyes became lighter. "Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless, there's someone…" He went to another soldier. "Hurts. It hurts, it hurts, someone make it stop hurting, Maker please…" A knife appeared in his hand. "The healers have done all they can. It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony. He wants mercy. Help."

Maxwell was no healer and neither was Cole, if there was even a chance that he could survive they had to take it. "You say he won't die for hours yet, but you can't know that for certain."

"His body is failing."

"He could recover. Or the healers could find another way to help him."

"How do you know?" Cole's pale blue eyes met his darker blue.

"I don't. And neither do you. That's part of life."

Cole brushed the man's hair from his face. "Try." He stood, and looked back at him. "I want to stay."

* * *

Adaar found Cullen organising what remained of the soldiers from Haven. She had to admire his dedication as she watched runners running to and from different places of the fortress.

"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what's out there," said Cullen tapping the map that was spread out in front of him.

"Yes, sir!" The young man tapped his fist to his heart before rushing off to obey.

Another approached. "Commander. Soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters."

"Very good. I'll need an update on the armoury as well." Cullen frowned as the young man continued to stand there. "Now!" The young man blinked and rushed off immediately, nearly tripping over himself in his haste.

Cullen gave a fond shake of his head before noticing Adaar standing there. He sighed. "We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an Archdemon—" He looked back at the map. "Or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Adaar folded her arms. "Do you ever sleep?"

Cullen didn't answer the question. "If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw…" For a moment, anger showed in his eyes. "And I wouldn't want to. We must be ready." He gestured at the maps and reports on the two crates he was using as a desk. "Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week." His hand touched the hilt of his sword. "I've informed the, Inquisitor that we won't run this time."

"How many were lost?" Adaar asked looking to the infirmary.

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold." He followed her gaze. "It could have been worse." He straightened. "Morale was low, but has improved greatly since Maxwell accepted the role of Inquisitor."

"I just hope that Maxwell is ready for the role of being a leader."

"He won't have to carry the Inquisition alone." Cullen turned to face her. "Although it must feel like it." His voice was gentle. "We needed a leader; he's have proven yourself."

"I agree and he is certainly much better qualified than any of us. Ellana and Erdic have never led before and I've only led a small party of mercenaries. Besides, with him being human he would be more acceptable for those of the Chantry."

Cullen nodded. "When you put it like that, he was our only choice, but the right one."

"Thank you, Cullen," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Evelyn approaching them. "Our escape from Haven…" Adaar could tell that she was blushing slightly. "It was close. I'm relieved that you—" She caught herself. "That so many made it out."

"As am I." He started to go back to the desk, and then turned towards her again. The words came out of him in a rush. "Your brother stayed behind. He could have—" He swallowed. "I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word."

Adaar raised an eyebrow towards Evelyn, who apparently finally noticed and shrugged uneasily.

* * *

Maxwell found Iron Bull leaning against the tavern wall as if he had been expecting him to come past.

"Inquisitor, huh?" he said. "Well, you've got the fortress for it. Speaking of which, when you've got a second, there's something I wanna show you."

"What did you want me to come and see?" Maxwell asked.

"Here come on," Iron Bull gestured. "I'll show you."

It was late at night and Maxwell was wearing the same uniform the Chargers wore.

"Why I dressed up like this?" Maxwell asked looking up at Iron Bull.

"You'll see," said Iron Bull. He then gestured for him to follow him. "Come on, it'll be worth your time. I promise."

* * *

Moments later, they approached to soldiers playing cards. One was a young man in the other a middle-aged woman.

"Evening," said Iron Bull as they sat next to them. "Iron Bull. My merc band just signed up."

"Tanner. I'm from Jader," he said. He then shrugged. "Well, near Jader."

"Mira," said the middle-aged woman. "I was guard-captain for Lady Pendell. Signed on after shit blew up at the Conclave." She then looked to the mugs and caskets near them. "Share a drink?" She then noticed Maxwell sitting next to him. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Grim," said Iron Bull as he accepted a drink from Tanner. "He doesn't talk much."

Maxwell decided to play along and simply grunted.

Iron Bull then looked to the two soldiers in front of. "So, you to kill some demons or Venatori… or whatever that Corypheus asshole is?"

Mira narrowed her eyes at him. "This isn't just about killing. We're helping the Inquisitor and his guard save the world and build the next empire."

Maxwell grunted again.

"Well, as long as I get paid, I'm happy," Iron Bull shrugged. "That's why I signed up."

Tanner then looked particularly happy about this comment. "I just couldn't spend my whole life on a farm. Needed to live a little, you know?"

Iron Bull then looked to Mira. "What about you, Mira? Why'd you join up? I thought you were serving some noble."

"I saw what happened to Haven," said Mira. "The Inquisitor staring down that monster and his Archdemon and, his guard saving as many people as they could from those traitorous templars… I don't sing the Chant of Light as much as I should, but you can't see something like that not believe."

"Well, Grim and I should get back to our tents," said Iron Bull as they got back onto their feet. "Thanks for the drink."

Once they were a safe distance away and out of earshot Iron Bull looked at Maxwell.

"I know every soldier under my command. You don't have that option… but a few faces might help," said Iron Bull.

Maxwell looked back at the two soldiers were still playing cards. "I knew some of the soldiers felt like that, but to actually hear it…"

Iron Bull nodded. "It's hard to be just an idea sometimes. That's all you are to most of them. It's why you could stand right in front of them without being recognised." He then smiled at him. "You got a good army coming along. Remember that, no matter what comes next.


	14. Crestwood

Maxwell frowned at Varric in the Great Hall facing a fire, he looked very deeply troubled.

"Corpheus is back… Well, shit," said Varric.

"You said he was a darkspawn… or a magister? What is he really?" Maxwell asked.

"I'm not sure," Varric shrugged. "I don't think Corypheus really knows either. He is definitely a darkspawn. But… when we found him, it was pretty obvious that he hadn't heard about. He thinks he's a magister—a priest of Dumat, in fact. And he says he broke into the Golden City, like in the Chantry tales."

"Honestly, I'd rather fight an ancient darkspawn with a pet archdemon than deal with a hole in the sky," said Maxwell honestly. "At least you can kill darkspawn."

Varric looked at him uneasily. "We didn't just _think_ Corypheus was dead. He was dead. No pulse! No breath! Full of stab wounds! There wasn't a lot of room for doubt. It makes me wonder… I thought the Wardens imprisoned Corypheus to use him. Maybe they did it because he can't be killed."

Maxwell frowned, he still had no why they were in Corypheus' prison in the first place. "How did you and Hawke even wind up in a Grey Warden prison for ancient darkspawn?"

"Corypheus sent people after Hawke," Varric explained. "I assume that Erdic mentioned about some mysterious disappearances from members of the Carta. Well, it was Corypheus who sent them, he managed to control an entire clan. Make them drink darkspawn blood. Weird shit." He shook his head and looked back at Maxwell. "We tracked the Carta to an old dwarven… fort or something in the mountains. Of course, it turned out to be a trap. They needed Hawke's blood to open the locks holding Corypheus, and they drew us into the prison to get it."

Maxwell didn't like the sound of Corypheus been immortal. "Let's hope Corypheus just turns out to be really good at playing dead."

Varric nodded in agreement. "That makes two of us." He then looked to his feet and shook his head. "Maker's breath, what have I let loose?"

"'Brutally murdered' is not really the same as 'unleashed upon the world,' Varric," said Erdic as he approached them.

"In this case, it might be." He then took a deep breath and looked at the two of them. "But the two of you have got more important things to do than to listen to me worry. Just let me know when you want something shot."

Maxwell and Erdic then left Varric to worry by himself and then Maxwell looked down at Erdic.

"So what's become of your wife?" he asked.

"I've told her to come here, after what happened in Haven I think it's safer if she and our child was surrounded by heavy stone walls and guarded by soldiers with that thing on the loose," said Erdic.

"Probably the wisest course of action," Maxwell nodded.

* * *

Ellana found Solas in the round room. He looked surprised to see her. "Good afternoon," he said, tilting his head in greeting.

"I'm interested in what you told me of yourself and your studies. If you have time, I'd like to hear more." She missed their walks around Haven.

"You continue to surprise me." His expression was odd. "All right, let us talk… preferably somewhere more interesting than this."

* * *

They walked around Haven, under the mabari decorated gates and back towards the Chantry. "Why here?" she asked. The place looked odd with only the two of them present.

"Haven is familiar." He indicated the small building that had served her as living quarters. "It will always be important to you."

"We talked about that already."

They stood in the room where she and the others had been held prisoner what seemed a lifetime ago. "I sat beside you while you slept, studying the Anchor." His voice was contemplative.

Ellana frowned. "How long can it take to look at the mark on Maxwell's hand?"

"A magical mark of unknown origin, tied to a unique breach in the Veil? Longer than you might think," Solas smiled. He then turned towards and his grey eyes measured her. "I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results."

Perhaps it was even odder that she'd grown to like the Seeker, considering how they'd met. "Cassandra's like that with everyone."

Solas laughed. "Yes."

* * *

"Maxwell was never going to wake up and the three of you didn't look any better." They walked across the village square. "How could you, a mortal sent physically through the Fade?" He gestured. "I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra…" He stopped at where he'd often stood to look over the camp. "Or she in me. I was ready to flee."

"The Breach threatened the whole world. Where did you plan to go?"

"Someplace far away where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me." He shrugged and gave her a slightly embarrassed look. "I never said it was a good plan." He turned his eyes to where the Breach swirled up in the sky. "I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts." He held out his hand. "I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then…" He held Maxwell's wrist as he closed the rift. "It seems Maxwell held the key to our salvation. He'd had sealed it with a gesture…" He turned again to face her. "And right then, I felt the whole world change."

"Felt the whole world change?" Ellana asked as she looked into his grey eyes.

Solas smiled. "A figure of speech."

Ellana then slowly and carefully made her way over to Solas. "I'm aware of the metaphor. I'm more interested in 'felt'."

Solas looked into her brown eyes. "You change… everything."

Ellana smiled. "Sweet talker."

Then much to Solas' surprise, she grabbed him by the helm of his tunic and pulled him into a kiss. It was short and she quickly pulled away, but then he pulled her back in and they fell into a deep passionate embrace.

He then broke away feeling deeply embarrassed. "We shouldn't. It isn't right," said Solas as he looked around Haven. "Not even here."

"What do you mean, 'even here'?" Ellana frowned.

He looked amused. "Where did you think we were?"

"This isn't real." She'd been to the Fade, but never… had he shaped Skyhold, and Haven? Reshaping it to take them from place to place so smoothly she'd never even…

"That's a matter of debate…" He spread his hands. "Probably best discussed after you _wake up_."

Ellana sat bolt upright and discovered that she was in her chambers. She placed a hand across her lips as if trying to remember the case she shared with Solas. She couldn't believe it, her first kiss and she was dreaming.

* * *

"Sleep well?" Solas' eyes danced mischievously.

"I've never done anything like that before." She tilted her head at him. "On a number of levels."

Solas laughed and then gave Ellana an apologetic look. "I apologise. The case was impulsive and ill considered, and I should not have encouraged it."

Technically speaking it was all her fault, after all she was the one that started it. "Solas, I thought you are interested. If I misread you, I apologise."

Solas shook his head. "No, you have no need to apologise, I…" He took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. "It has been a long time, and things have always been easier for me in the Fade. I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble."

"I'm willing to take that chance, if you are," said Elllana folding her arms.

Solas looked taken aback. "I… maybe, yes. If I could take a little time to think. There are… considerations."

Ellana placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at his grey eyes. "Take all the time you need."

Solas smiled at her. "Thank you. I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams." He twitched a shoulder. "But I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything, I would enjoy talking."

They walked along the battlements, occasionally stepping to the side to make way for others. "I need to know more about Corypheus."

"We spoke of this on our travels to Skyhold. What more can I tell you?" He nodded at where Cassandra was smacking around practice dummy. "Cassandra and Varric seem more familiar with our adversary."

"You've given me good counsel before. I could use some now."

He slowed his pace, and then nodded. "My apologies, Ellana. My poor manners shame me. I claim no secret wisdom, but I will guess as best I can."

"What can you tell me about the source of Corypheus's power?" She paused at one of the towers, stopping to admire the view.

"According to the lore, the ancient magisters of Tevinter received guidance from the Old Gods." He stood next to her, leaning on the stone as he looked out over the valley below. "Corypheus commands a false Archdemon—a corrupted Old God. This suggests he no longer sees himself as their minion. Some of his unique power comes from the corruption of the Blight. The rest may come from the orb he carries."

She nodded. Blackwall may know how to kill darkspawn, but he knew little about their origins or the underlying aspects of their power. Leliana mentioned the only two people who would know more about Corypheus either dead or missing. "What do you think Corypheus will do next?"

"You shamed him when you destroyed Haven. It spoiled his glorious victory. It would be worse to acknowledge that you had done so. He must continue on his course or show weakness. He will return to his plans to throw Orlais into chaos and then conquer it for Tevinter."

It made sense, given what little they knew about Corypheus. "You're sure that's what he'll do?"

"As certain as is possible, assuming I can plausibly predict a man who seeks to rise to godhood." He turned towards her, leaning on the ramparts. "The key is understanding this: no real god need prove himself. Anyone who tries is mad or lying. His deception will undo him, as it has done countless fools before."

It would seem as if Corypheus was still suffering from mankind ancient enemy. Pride. "I would like to know more about the orb he carries."

"As I said, that must be the means by which he created the Breach. I suspect the blast that destroyed the Conclave was more accident than anything…" He looked back towards Haven. "The result of unlocking power that had sought release for ages. What I cannot understand is how he managed to survive such an explosion."

That was a very good question. Some ancient magic from the time in which elves were immortal? "You said that you believed the orb is elven?"

"I never would have believed a Tevinter mage could unlock such a powerful relic. It clearly enhances his abilities, giving him access to power he should never have known." The notion seemed to disturb Solas.

"Like the power to control the Archdemon?" Ellana guessed.

"Indirectly, one assumes. Nothing in any lore connects my people to the Old God dragons who became Archdemons."

Ellana frowned at this, because they were both elves, but Solas always acted differently to other elves whether they were Dalish or city elf. However, they did have a bit more pressing concerns than Solas' indifference.

* * *

Ever since they moved to Skyhold Leliana suggested that they could do with an arcanist to help enhance their weapons with Harritt. He agreed and they began searching for the best and he recently got news that they had succeeded.

He went down to the forge, which was located right underneath the fortress. The forge had a stunning view of the entire landscape as water rushed in front of it.

He saw Harrit, who acknowledged his presence. "Inquisitor?"

"The Arcanist has arrived?" he said.

Harritt nodded though his expression was befuddled. "You should see for yourself."

He looked around the forge, but he couldn't see anyone. Then a young, cheerful voice greeted her. "Hello there!" He turned, but saw no one. He then looked down and saw a dwarf. No one had told him that the arcanist was a dwarf? The young woman grinned up at him. "Well, don't just stand there slack-jawed, let's figure out what you need."

"You're the magical advisor?" he stared.

The girl's eyes suddenly widened. "Oooh, you're him. The Inquisitor." She bounced up from where she'd been examining a piece of equipment, then practically skipped in a circle around Maxwell. "I'm Dagna. Arcanist Dagna. It's an honour, Your Worship." She caught Maxwell's hand and stared at it. "Is that it? The hand-Anchor-mark? It's pretty. The Breach was pretty, too. In a… 'destroy everything' sort of way." She laughed as she let go of Maxwell's hand and began pointing at and describing the new equipment that had been moved in.

Maxwell caught that one of the new devices was for runes, but the girl was talking far too fast for him to be able to follow even if she had been a metallurgy expert. Eventually, Dagna took a breath and Maxwell was able to get a word in edgewise. "You're not what I was expecting. You're a dwarven 'arcaneist'?"

"The only one!" Dagur smiled. "When you learn things everyone says you can't, you get to be the first! I don't need to tell _you_. I've looked at Harritt's devices. The precision is fantastic, but typical. Mundane. Old thinking!"

"It's what now?" Harritt seemed to be trying to work out how insulted he should be.

"No disrespect meant to the classical trades!" Dagna called over her shoulder. She turned back to Maxwell. "But _you_ need a new perspective. I've made adjustments. As long as I _keep_ making them, you can craft just about anything. Almost safely!"

"Where does a dwarf go to study magical theory?" Maxwell folded her arms and watched Dagna tinker with something on one of the benches.

"Get out! I asked myself that question for years." Dagna waved a hand. "Turns out, _not_ in Orzammar. I had to start at a Circle. I had help, though. A Grey Warden, and I am forever grateful. With that sanction, I visited a half-dozen Circles." She sighed happily. "The wonders I have seen! And with an objective eye, I can spot where they overlap. That's a surprise for every teacher!" She continued on, discussing several different fields.

"Your years of study have paid off," Maxwell noted.

"Oh, yes. The mages said I brought a valuable perspective. I've even presented my work to the College of Enchanters. I wanted an exchange. The surface could learn about lyrium-smithing, and Orzammar would gain knowledge of magic. But now there's no college, and so far as the the Shaperate is concerned, I'm casteless." Dagna's shoulders slumped just for a moment. "So you're getting my best work, Inquisitor." She brightened again. "Let's make some great stuff.

"You gave up so much. Left your home. Was it really that amazing?"

"Yes." Dagna nodded emphatically. "I left my home and my family, but I knew—I just knew I could be more than a smith. I wish my people weren't stuck in the past, and I regret that my father couldn't imagine another life for me. But I don't regret what I did." Pride showed on her face, and Maxwell couldn't help but smile.

"You mentioned a Grey Warden who helped you start your studies?"

"Not just any Grey Warden. _The_ Grey Warden. The Hero of Ferelden is a hero in Orzammar, along with the others! It's incredible that someone like them would stop to help the little people. Literally." She giggled.

"The Warden affected you in a special way."

"Talk to anyone, they'll say the same. It was a dark time. He was my light. He saved us." Her voice grew quieter. "He saved me."

"All right, rein it in. You have work to do."

"Right, sorry. I get carried away when I think of it. Ready when you need me."

* * *

Maxwell decided before leaving that he should inform Blackwall of the corruption within the Grey Wardens. He found the old Warden in the barn, apparently he made it his home.

"You need something?" Blackwall asked when he saw him approach.

"Varric's friend Hawke, said there were suspicions of corruption in the Grey Warden ranks. Do you know anything about that?"

Blackwall gave him a very concerned look. "Corruption? What sort of corruption?"

"Corypheus. He's known to influence the minds of Wardens."

Blackwall placed his hands on his hips and look to the floor. "That could very well explain why so many have disappeared."

"Are you feeling all right? No voices or anything?" Maxwell asked concernedly.

"If I start hearing things, I promise you'll be the first to know," Blackwall assured.

"On the topic of Corypheus, how do Wardens kill an archdemon?" Maxwell asked.

"Short answer? Stick it with the sword into it stops moving," said Blackwall simply.

Maxwell frowned, he got the impression after reading the _Tales of the Wardens_ that it was a lot more complicated than that. "Wardens are in all the tales. If it was that easy, anyone could do it."

"No, it's really is that simple," said Blackwall. "Just because the Archdeam is magic doesn't mean it can't be killed with swords. It just…" It was then that Maxwell noticed that Blackwall looked slightly uneasy, "has to be a Grey Warden sword." He then saw Maxwell's sceptical look. "Look, it's not the killing blow that's the problem. It's getting the dragon to the point where it's vulnerable, where it actually _can_ be killed. There's no short answer for that, afraid."

Maxwell hope there was some sort of special trick and was extremely disappointed.

* * *

Cole was following the Inquisitor. Cassandra narrowed her eyes slightly. She wasn't convinced allowing the strange boy to remain was a wise idea. Yet with the Inquisitor, Ellana and Solas both along, they were probably more equipped to handle the creature than those remaining behind. The only one who seem to be as concerned as she was had to be Adaar, who didn't take her eyes off the boy.

She gave the boy-like creature a wary look. "If you are to fight alongside us, Cole, I expect you to follow orders. The Inquisitor believes you wish to help, but I will not allow you to threaten innocents."

"Yes." He nodded at her happily. "Help the hurt, save the small. If I become a demon, cut me down."

"Do not doubt me. I will do it."

He actually smiled at her. "Good."

"You're…" She tilted her head at him. "Serious, aren't you?"

"Yes." He tilted his head back at her. "I hope you are, too."

* * *

The air around Crestwood was filled with a mist that bordered on rain. Scout Harding was waiting for them. "Good to see you and your guard safe, Inquisitor. We've got trouble ahead."

"If _you're_ on edge, I should work the entire Inquisition," Maxwell joked.

"Or increase my hazardpay," Harding joked back. "That's an option."

"Are things that bad?"

Instead of responding, Harding led him down to the shore. Beneath the lake he could see the tell-tale green glow of a rift. Water and mist sprayed out of the water above the glow, creating a small storm. Maxwell found himself at a complete loss for words.

"Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago during the Blight." Harding gestured at the remains of houses that dotted the shore. "It's not the only rift in the area, but after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake. You'll have to fight through them to get to the cave where Sir Hawke's Grey Warden friend is hiding."

"It's possible that demons are entering the undead," said Ellana. "Sealing the rift should stop them, but at the moment it at the bottom of the lake."

"Have any undead attacked the camp?" Maxwell asked looking back at Harding.

"We've had a few shamblers, but most head toward the village below. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they'll want help. Good luck, and please be safe."

"There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake." Maxwell narrowed his eyes at the water.

"You mean assigning and wearing all your arm and wading in?" said Dorian.

"Yes, preferably without drowning," Cassandra added.

"Maybe the locals will lend us a boat?" Varric offered.

"Whatever were not going to figure it out by standing here, maybe we can ask the villagers," Adaar advised.

They headed up the road just in time to see several corpses attack a young woman. Before Maxwell could draw his daggers, there were two men leaping to her defence. He changed his plan of attack accordingly. A few steps closer revealed that both men wore Warden armour. The taller of the two helped the young woman back to her feet. "I'd go back to the village, miss. These roads aren't safe."

The other man bowed to him. "The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid, Inquisitor."

Maxwell shot a quick look at Blackwall, who was staring at the two men. "What are you doing in Crestwood?"

"A Warden named Stroud is wanting for questioning. We heard he passed through here, but the villagers knew nothing." He then looked down at the slain corpses. "They have troubles enough."

"What have you been told about this rogue Warden?" Adaar asked.

"Warden-Commander Clarel ordered his capture. I can say no more than that." The Warden shrugged. "I hope Sir Stroud comes with us peacefully. I trained under him for a time. He's a good man, I'm sure of that."

"Will you stay to fight the undead here?" Maxwell asked.

"My orders forbid it. Crestwood was only a detour."

The other man then spoke. "If the Inquisition can help, I beg you to do what you can. The villagers have already lost too many."

"Farewell."

Maxwell watched them go, and then Adaar asked Blackwall, "I take it you didn't know either of them?"

He shook his head in response. "Nor do I know the Warden they are hunting. Not right, refusing to help."

"None of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don't think they're part of Corypheus's plot to seize the Order," Adaar noted.

"I don't think so, either," said Cassandra. "The infiltration in their ranks maybe subtle."

"Or they're some of the best liars I've ever seen." Varric kept Bianca ready. "Nah, you're right. They're probably clueless."

"I hope Hawke's Warden friend has answers for us," said Maxwell.

* * *

They had to fight their way through undead to reach the village. The people there were relieved to see them. Maxwell watched Cole out of the corner of his eye as they entered. The spirit… or young man… seemed happy to be out with them, helping people. And his combat skills were formidable. He saw her looking at him. "They're frightened inside. Trapped by the walls that protect them."

It took him a moment to parse his meaning. The people in Caer Bronach had little hope and were afraid, but if they left, they'd be at the mercy of the undead. "We'll help them, Cole."

* * *

Maxwell was surprised that he actually had to convince the mayor to accept their help. He gave them a key that would unlock the dam control past the fort, after warning them that the fort was full of bandits that would need to be evicted first.

"A group of us should remain here to guard the village in case more under show up," said Adaar.

Maxwell nodded in agreement. "Erdic, you, Cole and Sera stay here and protect the villagers the rest of us will go to this fort."

"You've got it," said Erdic.

* * *

They soon reached the fort and it certainly very defensible, but there were no patrols. It could be that the bandit didn't predict anyone attacking the fort with the undead roaming around.

"Gate open, no patrols," said The Iron Bull glanced at Maxwell. "Risky, but we could rush it."

"It may be our best plan," said Adaar. "The bandits would have been prepared in case the villagers attacked, but there will be ill-prepared for us."

"Solas and Ellana will put up barriers for you, Cassandra, Blackwall and Adaar you will engage them. Me and Varric will keep the bandits off guard and prevent them from regrouping. Solas and Ellana will hit them from range," said Maxwell when approached the large door he raised an eyebrow at The Iron Bull. "Care to knock?"

He unlimbered his axe and nodded. He hit the door with Adaar and Cassandra on one side and Blackwall on the other. With the Ellana's spell around him, he didn't get so much as a splinter. She then fired lightning hit the archers on their vantage point before they could loose any arrows. Adaar spun, taking a man's arm off with a blow from her greatsword and Iron Bull do the same with his axe. Blackwall focused more on defence, repeatedly putting himself between the bandits and the mages. Cassandra was faster than he'd expected, and had a hell of a swing. Maxwell the other hand was sneaking behind their ranks and taken them out from behind.

Within minutes, the keep was theirs.

It took Iron Bull and Blackwall both to get the dam controls moving. The entire dam shook slightly as the water came through. Maxwell could hear the roar even before they were back outside.

They returned to find Inquisition soldiers gathering at the fort. Dorian smiled at him. "Thought you could do with some reinforcements."

"You made good time." Maxwell smiled, and then took a look at the newcomers. A few soldiers, and quite a few of Leliana's people. Including a couple mages. An elven woman named Charter was apparently in charge of the group, and was giving instructions on securing and utilising the fort. Maxwell was left to hope that Leliana had already cleared it with the king and queen of Ferelden.

He left Adaar Bull with the soldiers, and instructing her, Iron Bull and Blackwall to take care of the remaining bandits in the hills.

It was going to take some time for the lake bed to dry enough for them to head down. In the meantime, they could find Hawke.

* * *

The first rocky cliffside they encountered contained red templars and a family of wyverns. They limped back to the fort in surprisingly high spirits. The presence of a rather large veridium mine would get Crestwood back on its feet quickly now that the wyverns were cleared out.

Adaar and her party had apparently spotted a dragon back in the hills. She had to promise Iron Bull that they'd go back and hunt it later. Cassandra did not look pleased at the prospect.

Dorian moved closer to the fire. "Why is it always so cold? How do you southerners stand it?"

"What's the matter?" Iron Bull poured himself a drink. "Not enough slaves around to rub your footsies?"

"My footsies are freezing, thank you."

"The moisture in the air should settle in the next couple days. It will get warmer then." Maxwell shrugged.

"I find that hard to believe," said Dorian. He then looked to Varric. "So Varric, are you and Cassandra…" Dorian raised an eyebrow.

Varric's eyes went widened. "What? No! Why would you even ask that?"

"Truly?" Dorian gave him a disbelieving look. "Bizarre."

Cassandra was all but reaching for her sword as she glared at the mage. "I'm right here!"

"See?" Dorian gestured at her. "She's right there. What are you waiting for?"

"Just because two people dislike each other doesn't mean they're about to kiss, Sparkler."

"Not according to your books."

"Don't mistake me for that hack who wrote Hard in Hightown II. I can spell."

Sera practically fell off the barrel she was using as a seat she was laughing so hard.

* * *

Morning brought ground safe to walk on. He sent half of his group to help Erdic to guard the villagers from anything they stirred up, and headed into the caverns with Ellana, Cole, Solas, and Cassandra. The clouds and mist kept it fairly dark.

Spirits glowed with ambient light as they moved through the ruins. He asked Ellana and Solas why there were so many spirits here instead of just demons, and they pointed out how thin the veil was in the area.

They found a spirit ordering the remains of furniture to move. After watching it for a moment, Maxwell approached it cautiously. It turned towards him. "I _order_ you to tell me why nothing here heeds my commands."

Solas moved in behind him. "A lost spirit. This should—"

"Silence!" the spirit barked. "Let the other one talk."

Maxwell glanced over his shoulder, but Solas appeared more amused than affronted. He glanced over his other shoulder. "Maybe you can give it some guidance, Cole."

Cole stepped forward. "Maybe. My name is—"

"Ugh." The spirit's glow flared dimly. "Compassion. Did I ask your name?"

"Sorry." Cole actually hung his head.

Ellana looked to Solas. "Spirits are your expertise, Solas."

The spirit turned towards the elven mage. "Then tell me why nothing here changes!"

"This realm follows different rules from the Fade's. Will alone cannot overcome what you see." Solas tapped his staff against the piece of furniture, and then used the staff to push it in the direction the spirit had earlier ordered it to move.

The spirit's glow brightened for a moment. "Then what's the point of it?"

"A solid form is both shackle and strength. It affects more than you can imagine." He drew the staff back towards him, letting it draw a line in the muck.

Maxwell then allowed Ellana to take over since she knew more about spirit and demons than he did.

"Are you a spirit or demon?" Ellana gazed at the spirit in fascination. It was nothing quite like anything she'd seen before. Alien, but not monstrous.

"'Demons'? Those dolts who would suck this world dry? I am called to higher things." She got the impression that the spirit was drawing itself up.

"All powerful spirits represent something. Compassion, justice, wisdom…" At least, that had been her understanding, and Solas had seemed to agree.

"Soft virtues, all. I am more. I am Command."

The spirit flowed a few inches towards Maxwell. "What of you? I felt your coming. Is there something like in us?"

He could hardly say no since he did command armies. "I think there must be," said Maxwell.

The spirit rose slightly, and glowed more strongly. "I knew it. Make your armies ready. Cleave to your loyal servants. You will need them all."

"What's so distressing about the real world?" Maxwell asked.

"It ignores me." The spirit sank down almost a foot. "I order the rocks to part, but they do not. I bid the sky draw close, and it stays still. I don't know how you mortals stand it."

"Why haven't you gone back to the Fade?"

It rose again, though not as high as it had earlier. "I will not be denied. I refuse to leave until something obeys my orders."

Maxwell considered a moment. "Then I feel compelled to help you. I pledge myself to your service."

This time the spirit glowed brightly enough to light the area. "Excellent. I have only one command. A creature made of rage had the gall to chase me across the lake. Destroy it in my name and be rewarded."

"A simple enough request," said Cassandra looking a bit nervous at the situation. "The rage demon might threaten others as well. Killing a demon is worthy of us, at least."

* * *

"It's humming below us. A window, wanting, wandering, looking back at what's looking."

"Cole believes we are headed in the correct direction," Solas clarified.

They continued making their way through the caves. Maxwell stopped at a couple points to collect samples of ore for Dagna. He caught sight of something else in one of the tunnels. "Bodies? Were people living down here when Old Crestwood flooded?"

"Yes." Cole's voice answered him. "A wall of water, washing over. Lungs tight to bursting, and then suddenly soft, sleepy, sliding away."

"There's dwarven ruins down here."

Solas touched one of the walls. "The dwarves built well. Their runes still sing."

They continued ahead and found the rage demon. Ellana used ice to hold it in place, and Cassandra's sword came down, shattering the creature. Maxwell and Cole moved in to deal with one of the shades, and Ellana ducked beneath the claws of the other. Cassandra was there a heartbeat later, using her shield to force it back.

Ellana used her meagre healing abilities to deal with the scratch on the Seeker's arm. Maxwell, Cole and Solas were both undamaged.

* * *

"Demons ahead. They don't understand it here. They want to destroy everything." Cole looked troubled as they approached the rift.

It sparked, and the strange glow that indicated the arrival of demons appeared. Maxwell concentrated on the two nearest her, focusing on the new power he had learnt. The fountains burst, but did not produce demons. Ellana with the help of Solas created a barrier around Cole and Cassandra.

Both of them used their power to dispel the fountains during the next wave, cutting the number of demons they faced by two thirds. It took a third wave before he was able to close the massive rift.

"The spirits possessing the dead will plague Crestwood no more." Solas bent to collect some of the residue the rift had left behind.

"Let's tell the mayor." Maxwell around the chamber. When they had time, he'd have to send researchers down here.

"They were hurting, and we helped. Their lives are better because of us." Cole almost sounded cheerful.

* * *

"The nugs seem to like it down here."

"It's quiet. They like the quiet." Cole watched the nugs a moment. "Dwarves used to trap them, but they don't remember the dwarves. Even dwarves don't really remember the dwarves."

"You know, Leliana used to keep one as a pet."

Maxwell stared at Cassandra. "You're joking."

Laughter infused Cassandra's voice. "I am not." She glanced back at the nugs. "What was its name again? Schmeples? Schmuples? It is right on the tip of my tongue."

They activated another of the elven artifacts. Solas marked the location on his map.

* * *

After so long in the caves, it was blinding to see daylight. Actual daylight, not cloud cover. The sky above was blue. And there was another rift. Once again, Ellana and Solas dispelled some of the fountains before they could produce demons. Ellana made a mental note to ask Solas if preventing the demons from crossing over would prevent them from actually becoming demons, or what exactly was happening when they dispersed the energies.

Royal elfroot grew in the shade of the small pond. She collected a few of the seeds before heading back to the town.

* * *

Returning to report to the mayor revealed that it had been the mayor who had flooded Crestwood in the first place. They would have to see to it he was brought to justice, whatever justice was in this situation.

The young lady that the Wardens had rescued was standing on the heights. She practically gushed about how heroic the Wardens were, and said she was planning on seeking out the Order and joining. Maxwell couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret as she advised the girl to stay her hand. Now was not the time to be joining the Wardens.

* * *

She collected Blackwall before heading back out. Hawke was waiting for them just outside a cave. He gave her a nod of greeting.

"Glad you made it. I just got here myself," he said jerking his head at the mouth of the cave. "My contact with the Wardens should be at the back of the cave."

They began to enter into the cave. "Is not the only Warden around here," said Adaar. "It's a good thing his friends didn't find him in Crestwood."

Hawke nodded. "Yes, I saw them earlier. They've been told he's a traitor and ordered to capture or kill him." He shook his head. "How much blood is shed by good men following bad orders?"

* * *

Whoever Hawke's contact was, had cleaned out the smugglers that had been previously using the cave. Maxwell entered cautiously, looking around. A small scraping sound caught his attention, and he turned to find a man in Warden armour, sword in hand and aimed at her. He had a very thick black moustache.

Hawke stepped forward and was flanked by Maxwell's guard. "It's just us. I brought the Inquisitor and his guard."

The man lowered his sword, and sheathed it before nodding. "My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor."

"I'll take all the help I can get. I know the Wardens have troubles of their own." He looked at where Cassandra and Blackwall stood, trying to get a since of their feelings on the matter. Blackwall looked somewhat confused, and Cassandra suspicious. Her eyes went to Hawke, who appeared to be watching her reaction. "I wonder, though. Might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?"

"I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke killed Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest." He walked to a table spread with papers. "However, Constable Mahariel thought otherwise. He knew that an Archdemon can survive severe wounds that seem fatal, and he feared Corypheus might possess the same power. I also fear that outcome and worked with him in order to discover the truth." He tapped one of the papers and pushed it towards her. It contained references, written in a cramped but precise hand. "His last message to me was that he had discovered proof and then I hear that he had died in a cave in. And, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling."

Hawke walked towards them, his eyes widened. "Maker, why didn't you tell me?"

Stroud shrugged. "It was a Grey Warden matter. I was bound by an oath of secrecy."

Maxwell didn't like the sound of this Calling.

"You think Corypheus is using this 'Calling' to control the Grey Wardens?" Adaar asked.

"Not precisely," said Stroud. "The Calling warns Grey Wardens that his time in this world grows short."

"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now?" Hawke's eyes widened, and he was reminded that his brother was a Grey Warden. "They think they're dying?"

"Yes, likely because of Corypheus. If the Wardens fall, who will stop the next Blight? It's our greatest fear."

"So Corypheus is in controlling them," Hawke gestured angrily. "He's bluffing them with this Calling, and they're falling for it."

"Is the Calling they're hearing real, or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?" Ellana asked as she began to go through the notes. She noted that a few of them were in a different hand.

"I don't know. Even as a senior Warden, I knew little about Corypheus and Constable Mahariel hasn't been in the order as long as I have." Stroud folded his arms and shrugged. "The Wardens believe it to be real, and they will act accordingly. That is all we know for certain."

Maxwell frowned, and shook his head. "How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?"

"I cannot say. We know little about him, save that he is dangerous. He is a magister as well as a darkspawn—and speaks with the voice of the Blight. That lets him affect the minds of the Wardens, since we are tied to the blight ourselves. It must be how he created this false Calling."

A disturbing thought came to his mind. "You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?" He turned to his stalwart companion. "Or you, Blackwall?"

Stroud's voice was blunt, his gaze distant. "Sadly, yes. It lurks like a wolf in the Shadow around a campfire. The creature that makes this music has never known the love of the Maker but… at times, I almost understand it. We must uncover what Corypheus has done an end it. This cannot stand."

Blackwall straightened, squaring his shoulders. "I do not fear the Calling, and worrying about it only gives it power." He gestured firmly. "Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve."

Two, at least, were not slaves to Corypheus. A very small comfort. "So the Wardens think they're dying and they have stopped thinking clearly? That won't go well."

Stroud paced. "We are the only ones who can slay an Archdemon. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world. Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan, called it madness, my own comrades turned on me." He tapped a map. "Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It's an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers."


	15. Western Approach

They were making their way back to Skyhold and as they walked Maxwell couldn't help but ask a few more questions about the Grey Wardens.

"Did Commander Clarel order the Ferelden Wardens to Orlais as well?" he asked Stroud.

"Yes, and Commander Faren wasn't too pleased," said Stroud. "He didn't like been ordered around especially since they both had equal rank, he especially didn't like Clarel's plans. In fact it was he who informed me of the ritual."

"Wasn't he worried about the Calling?" Cassandra asked.

"He was, but he didn't allow fear to cloud reason," said Stroud. "He kept on saying that we need to find a solution calmly and carefully and not rush without thinking."

"Wise of him," said Solas.

"You think he can help us?" Adaar asked.

"It's possible, he did help me escape, but I suspect that he is under close observation now and he can do more good trying to make Clarel see reason," said Stroud.

"Let's hope he's successful," said Maxwell.

* * *

They soon entered Skyhold and were met with a female dwarf, who was heavily pregnant.

"Hanara?" Erdic asked and ran over to the woman.

Hanara then hugged her husband tightly. "I was so worried about you, when I heard of Haven…"

"I'm fine, dear," Erdic assured. "But things have been touch and go with the Inquisition."

"So I've heard," said Hanara.

"Do you mind introducing us, Erdic," said Maxwell as he approached.

"My apologies, Hanara, this is Maxwell Trevelyan, Inquisitor of the Inquisition," said Erdic gesturing to Maxwell, he then gestured towards Adaar and Ellana. "And this is Adaar and Ellana Lavellan."

"It's an honour to meet you all and I trust you've been keeping my husband safe," said Erdic.

"We do our best," said Maxwell.

* * *

Dorian was staring at a piece of parchment. "Anything interesting?" Maxwell asked.

"A letter regarding Felix. Alexius's son." Dorian held up the parchment. "He went to the Magisterium. Stood on the senate floor and told them of you. A glowing testimonial, I'm informed. No news on the reaction, but everyone back home is talking. Felix always was as good as his word."

He frowned. "Was?"

"He's dead. The Blight caught up with him."

Maxwell laid a hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"

He tried to wave his hand dismissively. "He was ill, and thus on borrowed time anyhow."

"That doesn't mean you can't regret his death."

"I know." Dorian leaned on the bookshelf. "Felix used to sneak me treats from the kitchens when I was working late in his father's study. 'Don't get into trouble on my behalf', I'd tell him. 'I like trouble,' he'd say." Dorian smiled fondly at the memory. "Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves."

"Were the two of you…?"

"Felix and I?" Dorian looked genuinely startled. "What an odd question. No, I had no intention of abusing Alexius's hospitality by seducing his son. Not that I've been proper my whole life, by any means. It wasn't like that. Even in illness, Felix was the best of us. With him around, you knew things could be better."

"You make it sound like he was a better person than you," said Maxwell crossing his arms.

Dorian looked amused. "What a mad thing to say. Few people are better than I." Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Very well. A better person, clearly. Not nearly as handsome." He picked up some books and started to take them over to another shelf before turning back to him. "Thankfully, Felix wasn't the only decent sort kicking around Thedas."

"You said that Alexius was a mentor of yours," said Maxwell.

"He was my patron, sponsoring me to the higher levels of the Circle of Magi, in return, my successes where his. I had a lot of successes, naturally, Alexius was most pleased. He and I used to talk over brandy about the corruption, how we could one day make real changes in the Imperium." Dorian then closes eyes as if he was reliving a bad memory. "And then he—gave up. He stopped trying."

Maxwell frowned. "Why did he give up?"

"On the journey to Hossberg, a darkspawn raid killed his wife and sickened his son," said Dorian. He shook his head. "I remember hearing the news. He hadn't been there, you see. Alexius was convinced he could have protected them, and the guilt tore him up. I helped him with his research for while, and then we…" He paused trying to find the right word, "drifted apart."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "You mean you fought with him."

Dorian nodded. "I told him to snap out of it, move on. I thought I had all the answers." He then shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Later, I regretted my hasty words, but we didn't speak again until he approached me for the Venatori. Too much pride, I suppose. Plus, I was busy drinking." He then smiled. "One must have priorities."

"I don't think that it," said Maxwell crossing his arms. "You're guilty because you couldn't help him."

Dorian smiled. "Clever you. I had a choice, you see: wallow in self-pity or get away while I could." He then took a deep breath and sighed. "At any rate, he's fallen so low, I doubt whoever get up. Sad, really."

"Have you gone to see Alexius as yet?" Maxwell asked. "He's in the cells."

Dorian shook his head. "Not yet, no. I saw him before they locked him up. He looked… despondent. Broken. Not the man I remember, nor the one I want to." He then gave Maxwell way concerned look. "I realise it's now your job to judge him. All I ask is, if you do… show him mercy."

Maxwell couldn't really promise that, it depended what the situation was and if there was another option.

* * *

Maxwell checked on Josephine, who now had a desk and was scribbling down on some paper.

"Inquisitor," she said looking up from her papers. "I was just inspecting our new headquarters. Foundations cracks. Nesting animals. And miles from any centres of civilisation. The staff must make it presentable if we're to receive any visitors of distinction."

Maxwell nodded. "It certainly wouldn't do for the Inquisition to appear overly shabby."

"We've only just now convinced everyone we are precisely what Thedas requires. The mages are showing great trust in you. They need to feel safe here."

"Do you not feel safe here?" Maxwell asked.

"I've had…" She then shuddered, "difficulty forgetting Corypheus' attack on Haven." She then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you know who first leapt to arms? Our workers. They were so proud of our cause. Corypheus simply cut them down. So much screaming at the first blast of fire. So many people turn to ash."

Maxwell closed his eyes. "We lost far too many good people to that monster."

"I'm sure they'll find peace with the Maker." She shook a deep breath and looked back at Maxwell. "Well. Before I return to my duties, allow me to congratulate your appointment as Inquisitor, my lord. I will now bring diplomatic issues to your attention, and I'm more than happy to help with any situation that arise."

Maxwell smiled. "You don't have to be so formal just because I'm Inquisitor now, Josephine."

"Our allies, and guests should see you and your guard treated with every courtesy, Inquisitor, especially considering the newness of your office. Fortunately, after your courage at Haven, it's no difficult task to do so. Speaking of which, there is a matter that need your attention."

* * *

There was a throne in the great hall. A throne. And Josephine was explaining that Maxwell was expected to sit in it. "Impressive, is it not? Fit for a leader. Meant to show influence—and the burden of it. It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgment. Where you will sit in judgment."

"Who will I be judging, exactly?"

"Those who have done wrong." Josephine smiled. "You will know of them, at the very least. All this presumes they have survived their initial encounter with you, of course."

"Still more lives in my hands." It was a chance though, to see actual justice done. With so many eyes on him, he could at least point to a better path.

"You are a beacon of law, Inquisitor, as others retreat from responsibility. But this needn't be bloody." Josephine gestured. "The Inquisition's sovereignty is derived from the allies who validate it. You are both empowered and bound. Justice has many tools. If their application is clever, execution may even seem merciful by comparison."

* * *

They brought Alexius before him. Josephine stood at his right. "You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Ferelden has given him to us in acknowledgment of your aid. The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination—on your own life, no less. Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magister as you see fit."

He could see Dorian watching from the balcony. "I remember what would've happened to Thedas if his treachery had succeeded."

"I couldn't save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?" Alexius barely raised his head as he spoke.

"Will you offer nothing more in your defence?"

"You've won nothing. The people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered—you'll lose it all in the storm to come." There was more bitterness than anger in the words. "Render your judgment, Inquisitor."

The charge of apostasy was meaningless. It was the attempted enslavement of the mages that deserved his attention, just as it had the day he'd gone to Redcliffe. And for the sake of Dorian… "Your magic was theoretically _impossible_ , Alexius. I could use people like you. Your sentence is to serve, under guard, as a researcher on all things magical for the Inquisition. Fiona will oversee your efforts."

"No execution?" The man actually gave a disappointed sigh. "Very well."

He caught a glimpse of a pleased look on Dorian's face before the man disappeared back into the library.

* * *

Adaar was at the tavern with Iron Bull sharing a drink with him. She was very curious on how he got his name.

"So, how did you get the name 'Iron Bull'?" she asked as she took a sip from her tankard.

"I picked it," said Iron Bull simply. "You know how it is. Even growing up Tal-Vashoth, your parents had to tell you about some of it, right? No names. I figured your parents chose yours the same way." He then smiled at her. "Nice going on Adaar, by the way. 'Weapon'. I like that."

"But why specifically 'Iron Bull'?"

"It may surprise you, but I really like hitting things," said Iron Bull as he took a swig. "Also, it's ' _The_ Iron Bull', technically. I like having an article at the front. It makes it sound like I'm not even a person, just a mindless weapon, and implement of destruction… that really works for me."

Adaar couldn't say that she understood it, but she had to admit that it did make Iron Bull a lot fiercer.

* * *

Ellana found Cole sitting on a ledge, looking over the infirmary. "Eyes rough, jangling armour hurts my ears, back aching, fingers too clumsy for knots." His eyes were on one of the healers. "Wind cool like Aunt Eloise's pond. Lips scalded as I sip, warmth blossoms, first kiss in the barn, what was his name?" The woman below looked tired, dragging. "Tin jangle as the blood spills. Pierre's wrapped body on the wagon to the chantry. Five more minutes. My fault."

"Can you listen to anyone's mind like you did hers?" Ellana asked as she moved closer to him.

"No. They have to need me." He glanced at her before going back to watching the healer. "Pain, fear, sadness, guilt, anger, hurt. Things I can fix."

The healer did look exhausted. Still so many wounded among the refugees. One of the fields back at the Crossroads had been planted with nothing but elfroot. "Can you do something for her?"

Cole seemed to vanish. A moment later, she saw him walking towards the woman. Quickly, she went down the stairs to watch. She got there in time to hear Cole speak. "It's okay. Nothing you did mattered."

"What?" The healer looked startled. "Who are you?"

"They lie there, and sometimes they die, just like Pierre. You can't save them."

"I don't…" She looked a bit scared now. "I don't know who you are…"

"Wait, that didn't work. Let me try again. You'll forget me in a minute."

She had to stop herself from asking questions. After a few moments, the healer turned away and started to go back to her work. Cole spoke again. "You can't save all of them."

"What?" The healer turned back to Cole.

"Like Pierre getting sick after you snuck out to Aunt Eloise's pond. You want it to be your fault, so there's a reason and it's not so frightening. But there's no reason. Pierre just got sick. The soldier was never going to live. It wasn't your fault."

The healer turned away again, but this time some of the weight was gone from her shoulders. Cole looked pleased with himself as he turned back to Ellana. "Better."

"She doesn't blame herself anymore?"

"Not as much. It was bouncing around inside her, closing up into a ball of wrong. Now it's open. She'll get it out." He smiled. "Thank you for letting me help her. It's not how a person would do it…" He shifted awkwardly. "But it helped. That's what matters."

"It does. Thank you, Cole."She smiled. "It helped me too."

* * *

Cullen had asked for Maxwell's presence for some matter and when he entered into his office, he found him looking down at a lyrium casket, the same kind that templars used when they had to consume lyrium. However, he noticed that Cullen looked increasingly weak.

He glanced up at him. "As leader of the Inquisition, you…" He sighed. "There's something I must tell you." He wouldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Whatever it is, I'm willing to listen."

"Right. Thank you." He straightened, and rested his hands on his sword hilt. "Lyrium grants templars our abilities, but it controls us as well. Those cut off suffer—some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here. But I…" He met his eyes. "No longer take it."

He blinked. "You stopped taking it?"

"When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now."

"Cullen, if this can kill you…" Maxwell knew everything about the Templars and what happens to one when they stopped taking lyrium.

"It hasn't yet." He looked down. "After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't…" He looked up at him again. "I will not be bound to the Order—or that life—any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it." He straightened again. "But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to…" He looked at his hands. "Watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved of duty."

"Thank you for telling me. I respect what you're doing."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." He squared his shoulders. "The Inquisition's army must always take priority. Should anything happen…" He took a breath. "I will defer to Cassandra's judgment."

* * *

They soon began their trek to the Western Approach, Maxwell went to hear Scout Harding's report, but both Hawke and Stroud had already headed towards the ritual tower.

"Inquisitor! Welcome to the Western Approach!" said Harding ecstatically. "We've sighted Warden activity to the southwest, but no one's been close enough to figure out what they're doing." Harding gestured at the maps and notes. "Between sandstorms and the vicious wildlife, we haven't made it far out here." She waved at a tent. "One of my men got too close to a poison hot spring and gave me a slightly delirious report of a high dragon flying overhead. In short: this might just be the worst place in the entire world. Be careful out there."

"Awfully vague for a scout's report," Adaar noted.

"Apologies, my lady," said Harding. "I'll try and get a better survey of the area once we've established the forward camp. We intercepted a Venatori messenger and 'persuaded' him to give up the orders he was carrying. We have them here. This entire place…" Harding shook her head. "It just feels like something's not right. Be careful."

They located the sites of some ambushes, and Cassandra spotted some Chantry sigils carved into markers. Iron Bull spotted the dragon, and the big man actually bounced with excitement. "We're fighting her, right? Tell me we're fighting her, boss."

"We have a bit more important concerns at the moment," said Maxwell and saw his crestfallen expression. "Besides, we've had a report of a dragon near the Crossroads. We need to take care of that one first."

* * *

They had to deal with varghasts and bandits before finally making their way to the tower. Hawke and Stroud were waiting outside.

"I'm glad you made it, Inquisitor. I fear they've already started the ritual."

Hawke nodded. "It has to be blood magic. I hope we can stop them before more people get hurt. You take point. I'll guard your backs."

He nodded, and followed Stroud into the tower.

* * *

"Wait…" A Warden was backing away from another Warden. "No." Several demons stood by still more Wardens, and there were corpses littering the ground.

A man in Tevinter style clothing stood on a dais. "Warden-Commander Clarel's orders were clear."

"This is wrong," the Warden said.

"Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death…"

"I'm sorry." The other Warden drove his blade into the pleading man.

Up on the dais, the Tevinter man gave a satisfied smirk. "…sacrifice." The Warden tore the veil and brought forth a rage demon. "Good. Now bind it, just as I showed you."

Next to him, Stroud put his hand on his sword. He nodded, and continued moving forward. The man on the dais caught sight of him and bowed mockingly. "Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, and your service."

"You are no Warden," Stroud's voice was angry.

"But you are." Erimond sighed. "The one Clarel let slip, no doubt thanks to that pesky dwarven commander. And you found the Inquisitor and his guard to came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

Maxwell turned to the few gathered Wardens. "Wardens. This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter magister who wants to unleash a Blight."

"That's a very serious accusation." Erimond stroked his goatee. "Let's see what the Wardens think." He glanced at the men standing there among the demons. "Wardens, hands up." The Wardens raised their hands. "Hands down." They lowered their hands.

Stroud hissed. "Corypheus has taken their minds."

"They did this to themselves. You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked _everywhere_ for help."

"Even Tevinter," Stroud snarled as his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. Behind him, Blackwall mirrored the gesture.

"Yes." Erimond actually looked amused. "And since it was my _master_ who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared." He tapped his chin. "I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan…" He smirked again. "Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."

"Ah." Maxwell narrowed his eyes. "I was wondering when the demon army would show up."

Erimond started. "You know about it, did you? Well, then, here you are." He leaned on his staff. "Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas. Of course, we would have accomplished is already it wasn't for that pesky dwarf and that Dalish elf."

Cassandra looked up. "What's that about the Hero of Ferelden?"

"Ah, me and my big mouth," Erimond smirked. "He was very close revealing my master's presence and was off to warn his precious Wardens, but I got wind of this and created a cave in killing him."

Erimond then pulled out a sword, Maxwell didn't recognised the metal, but Cassandra certainly did. Erimond then tossed it onto the ground and it skidded towards them,

"Starfang," Cassandra breathed.

"Yes, the famous sword that slayed the Archdemon at the Battle of Denerim. Held by the Hero of Ferelden himself and forged from star metal or at least it used to be."

"You dare mock one of Theda's greatest heroes," Blackwall sneered.

"If he was so great he wouldn't have fallen to such an obvious trap," Ermiond mocked.

"Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?" Adaar roared.

"The Elder One commands the Blight. He is not commanded _by_ it, like the mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool."

"Somebody's certainly a tool," Varric muttered.

"As for me: while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venator, will be his god-kings here in the world."

This had gone on quite long enough. He drew his daggers and pointed them at him. "Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. I won't ask twice."

He sneered. "No. You won't." He gestured, and red light shot from his hand. The mark seared and burned, eliciting a cry of pain from him. "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. The mark you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass safely through the Veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade. When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be—"

He forced energy of his own back through the mark, the same way he sealed the rifts. Erimond screamed in surprise and pain. Stroud pulled him back to his feet, and he tightened his grip on his daggers.

"Kill them!" Erimond shouted as he scrambled away.

Demons and Wardens attacked. Erdic, Blackwall and Stroud set their shields and moved in simultaneously, forming a wall between him and the demons. Ellana put up a barrier. From behind him, Maxwell heard Hawke call out "I've got left." Lightning arced between the Wardens as she focused on the ones attacking from the right.

* * *

"They refuse to listen to reason," said Hawke as the last of the Wardens fell to the ground.

Stroud sheathed his sword. "You are correct. Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus."

"And the Warden warriors?" Stroud gestured at the dead men, and Hawke's eyes narrowed. Anger filled his voice. "Of course. Sacrificed in the ritual. What a waste."

"Human sacrifice, demon summoning…" said Adaar shaking her head. "Who looks at this and thinks it's a good idea?"

"The fearful and the foolish," Hawke replied.

Stroud sighed. "The Wardens were wrong, Hawke, but they had their reasons."

Hawke folded his arms and glared. "All blood mages do." He gestured sharply. "Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions…" He shook his head. "And it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your actions."

Judging by the look on Stroud's face, he wasn't going to argue that point. He then looked Maxwell. "I believe I know where the Wardens are, Your Worship." He then gestured to the west. "Erimond fled in that direction. There is an abandoned Warden fortress that way. Adamant."

"Good thinking." If they were going to stop the Wardens, they were going to need an army.

"The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm the other Wardens are still there." Hawke nodded at her. "We'll meet you back at Skyhold."

* * *

Along the long trek across the Western Approach they came across an Orlesian researcher, who specialised in the study of dragons. He told them that he had been studying a high dragon in the vicinity, especially at hunting patterns.

He carried on explaining that he had seen Tervinters an old Warden fortress far to the east. He also asked Maxwell if he could find supplies, dragon tracks and assortment of other things so that he could track down the dragons hunting grounds.

Maxwell, Adaar, Varric, Cassandra and Iron Bull made their way to the old fortress, but when they got there they discovered that someone had beaten them to the punch. They definitely saw Venator around the place, all dead.

"Who could have done this," said Cassandra as she bent down to examine one of the bodies.

"Whoever did it was certainly skilled," said Iron Bull as he studied the battle. "They were taken by surprise, taken out quick before they could alert the others. Whoever did this was stealthy and attacked the mages first with a dagger."

"Ha, clearly there's someone else who doesn't like these guys," said Varric.

"The question is he an ally or a foe," said Adaar she gripped her greatsword even tighter.

They carried on their way through the fortress and found even more dead bodies. They soon reached the ramparts and saw a massive battle in the in progress. A spellcaster was firing spells at a Grey Warden, but he dodged the elegantly that none of them hit.

A large brutish thug with a maul rushed over to him raising his maul. Then to everyone's surprise the Warden somersaulted onto his shoulders, wrapped his legs around his neck and plunged two daggers into his head.

The warrior fell to the ground and before the spellcaster could launch a single spell he tossed the dagger that landed straight in his throat. Several Venator soldiers charged at him, but he blocked their attempts with the sword sliced the head off one and tripped the other one up with his right foot.

"Quick work," said Iron Bull.

"Careful, we do not know if this Warden is under the influence of Corypheus," said Cassandra warily.

"If I was I would hardly be killing his own men, Cassandra," said the man.

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Can't be."

The Warden turned and removed his hood to reveal a handsome Dalish elf with forest green eyes. "It is Cassandra."

"Theron Mahariel?" Cassandra gasped.

Maxwell stared at him, a few hours ago Erimond brags about how he killed him and there he was standing in front of them alive and well.

"What are you doing here?" Adaar asked curiously.

"I heard about these Venator that are taken over this fortress and came to clear out," said Theron. He then looked at them all with a raised eyebrow. "Clearly you came to do the same and you should know that they had been studying the movements of one Frederic of Serault, no doubt they wish to get their hands on the high dragon he's researching."

"That would explain a lot," said Varric.

"Anyway for your troubles how would you take this fortress the name of the Inquisition, the Wardens haven't used this fortress since the Second Blight and I doubt they will be using it anytime soon," said Theron. He then looked to all their faces. "No doubt you have questions and I will answer them once we return to your headquarters and I can imagine that Leliana we'll want to know about my survival."

* * *

When they made their way back to Skyhold, Leliana practically ran towards them just stared at Theron.

"Your alive," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, I am," said Theron doing the same.

They made their way to the war room as Theron began to explain everything.

"As you know I've been studying awakened darkspawn for the past ten years," said Theron. "I eventually managed to find evidence that Corypheus was alive and had the ability of immortality. How he does it, I don't know, but I was on my way to show my findings when I was attacked."

"Venator," said Maxwell.

Theron nodded. "I didn't know who they work the time, but they were certainly dangerous. They made three times on my life and they began to realise that attacking me was the wrong way to kill me." He then looked at Leliana. "They began to target you to get to me. I had to protect you so I had to make it seem as if had broken all ties to you and knowing what happened in Halamshiral was the perfect opportunity."

Leliana stared at him with tears in her eyes. "But why? Why break my heart when you knew I could defend myself."

"Could you defend yourself while pregnant?" Theron asked raising an eyebrow. Leliana stared at him. "I saw the signs and that gave me more reason to break ties."

Leliana looked at him with tears in her eyes and left without uttering a word.

"This is a bit much for her," said Cassandra. "She'll need time."

"I know," Theron nodded. "I just hope she can forgive me."

Maxwell looked at Theron. "Any aid you can provide would be invaluable.

Theron nodded. "I'll help in whatever way I can, Inquisitor."

* * *

Erdic met Varric in the great hall, who was standing next to the fire warming his hands.

"You want something?" Varric asked.

"The red lyrium we found the temple seemed to upset you," said Erdic.

"My brother Bartrand and I sort of discovered red lyrium during an expedition into the Deep Roads. We located an ancient thaig, so old it barely looked dwarven. There was an idle there, made of it. Bartrand brought it back to the surface and, well, everything's gone downhill from there."

Erdic frowned. "What would the templars want with it?"

"In Kirkwall, just having the lyrium idol made Knight-Commander Meredith impossibly strong. Before it turned her into a lyrium statue, anyway. Maybe they thought the power was worth it. Or maybe they don't know the consequences."

"So what is it, just another kind of lyrium?"

"The red stuff is lyrium like a dragon is a lizard. It's not just a different colour. It has a whole host of weird this of its own. I've written to every Mining Caste house in Orzammar. No one's seen this stuff before or knows where it comes from."

"What makes it special?"

"Regular lyrium can mess you put up pretty badly, but you have to ingest it for that to happen. Red lyrium messes with your mind and when you're just there the stuff. You hear singing, get violent, paranoid. And then it does…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "creepy shit. Makes things float. Bring statues to life. It also turned Kirkwall's knight-commander to lyrium. Everyone's been kept at least a hundred paces from it since."

Erdic could see that Varric was finding the entire conversation awkward. "That's enough on red lyrium."

"Yeah, not really my favourite subject."

* * *

"You've made such intriguing design choices for the castle, my dear. They must be inspired."

Maxwell smiled at Vivienne. "Thank you, Vivienne. I'm glad you approve."

"When things have settled down a bit, I will take you to Val Royeaux and introduce you to my seamstress." Vivienne gave him an appraising look. "And appearances are important. We can't have you mistaken for a commoner."

It amused him sometimes how much Vivienne reminded him of his mother. "I suppose it's important to show that we're an authority to be respected."

"Not just respected, my dear: awed, feared, aspired to." Vivienne gestured at the tents in the valley below. "You command an army of the faithful outfitted by the coin of the nobility. You must be a woman who commoners aspire to be and to whom nobles bow."

"That's quite a lot for one person to pull off, don't you think?"

"It is a challenge all great leaders must face, Inquisitor." Vivienne gave him a critical look, then reached up and adjusted Maxwell's collar. "The stories of your accomplishments will spread and, with them, doubt. Are you truly the woman from the tales? They will question what they've heard, but they will believe what they see. They must see someone greater than legends."

"If that's your standard for me, what does the Divine have to live up to?" With the council still in deadlock, more and more eyes were turning towards the Inquisition. If they didn't get a new Divine soon, he feared the Chantry would never recover.

"Andraste and the Maker cast very large shadows. The Divine absolutely must set the example for all Thedas. She must seem to be the embodiment of the Maker to the faithful. She needs the authority of the Maker and the charisma of Andraste."

* * *

"Hey you. Got a favour to ask." Sera pulled Erdic inside the tavern sitting room she'd claimed as her personal domicile. "Just a little thing, really. A little march-around for some of your people. It's nothing for you, right?"

"All right, let's hear what you've got," said Erdic as he sat down across from Sera.

"Jump right in, huh? I like that." Sera sprawled on the bench. "It's a Red Jenny thing. I got a tip that some noble stiffs are arguing over Verchiel. Land squabble. They're getting little people beat up, so I need you to go to your big table and send some people to walk through town."

"Just walk through?"

"Just walk through. Easy, right?"

There couldn't be any harm about sending some of the newer recruits to do a training exercise or something. He'd let Cullen know. "All right, Sera. I'll have someone look into it."

Sera rocked forward to sit up. "It's fun, right? Being important without doing a thing? Well, not much of a thing." She folded her legs up under her. "Not everything has to be torn skies and ancient arseholes. Every little thing makes a difference somewhere."

They chatted for several minutes and Erdic could only makes sense of only half of it.


	16. Last Resort of Good Men

Maxwell and the others had be trained by specialists with different fighting techniques. Finding the correct technique for them was challenging, but eventually they learned new skills. Maxwell had learned the art of assassination, Adaar had learned the art of becoming a reaver, Erdic had learned how to become a champion and Ellana was now studying to become a rift-mage.

After his training Maxwell found Blackwall at the stables, carving away on what looked to be… a toy rocking griffin.

"This? This is just…" he said as he set his tools down. "It's something to keep the hands busy. I'm grateful you tracked me down when you did. As exciting as wandering the woodlands was, this is better. It's good to be part of something so important, something that could change things."

"The Grey Wardens are huge and important. You're part of that," Maxwell pointed out.

"True. But without a Blight on the horizon, everything Wardens do feels like… waiting," he said as he picked the tools back up and began carving again. "This, the Inquisition, is what matters now. And I'm grateful to be a part of it." He blew some saw dust away. "'You are who you choose to follow.' Someone told me that once. Took me years to understand what he meant."

"There's wisdom in that." He followed him as he walked towards the fire.

"It was a chevalier who said those words to me. A powerful man, but never without honour. A true knight. We met as competitors in the Grand Tourney. He left me with that advice before we parted. Put aside his own ambitions to help me win the melee. I don't think I ever thanked him."

He remembered after taking part in one of them and took down his elder brothers, erupted in their faces for years before he joined the Chantry. "How did he help you?"

"There were a hundred men on the field. Each one fighting for himself. The goal? Down as many opponents as possible. He always let me deliver the final blow."

"That was generous of him."

"When it was over, he offered to mentor me, to teach me to become a chevalier like him." Regret filled Blackwall's voice. "And I, young and stupid, turned him down flat. I'd just won the melee at the Grand Tourney. I didn't need him. I should have gone with him. Perhaps things could've been different."

"Different doesn't always mean better," Maxwell reminded.

Blackwall chuckled. "In that case, I would think it would've been better." He picked up the tools again. "But I'm older, hopefully wiser, and I think I've chosen the right person to walk with."

"Have you talked with Theron?" Maxwell asked.

"Traded a few stories, but compared to his mine are nothing," said Blackwall. "Though I can see why many people look up to that man and not because he saved everyone from a Blight. He is determined, compassionate and open-minded, rare thing in this world."

* * *

Adaar made her way to Iron Bull, who had already got a drink ready for her.

"Hey, good to…" He stopped and began to sniff. "Hunh. Are you using a new soap or something? Got one of those scented bath things? Because I don't want this to sound weird, but you smell _really_ good. Almost dragony." He then rubbed the back of his neck. "All right, that sounded weird."

"I've started training as a reaver," Adaar explained. "Part of the process involves drinking dragon blood."

"Okay, that probably explains how increasingly hot you smell right now. I've heard about reavers. Brutally effective, get meaner the more they hurt?" He smiled blissfully. "Warriors after my own heart."

She then sat down and took a drink. "I've noticed that your fighting style has a lot in common with a reaver. Are you…?"

Iron Bull shook his head. "No. Guess I stumbled on a similar style. I've always been good at reading people. Part of that is knowing how to make 'em flinch. They can hit me. They can hurt me. But they can't beat me."

"You don't have any trouble with reavers, then?" Adaar enquired.

"Not with their fighting style, anyway. I care more about the why than the what." He then looked at her curiously. "So… why'd you start drinking blood?"

"Maybe I wanted to smell better for you," Adaar smiled as he took a sip.

Iron Bull laughed. "Well, as someone who spends a lot of time downwind, I appreciate it."

Adaar smiled at him. She then decided that this was probably her best time to ask more about the Ben-Hassrath. Her father didn't tell her everything and she had to say that she was curious.

"I like to know more about your work with the Ben-Hassrath," she said.

"Ben-Hassrath is actually a general term. You've got the secret police who investigates problems inside territorial," said Iron Bull as he placed his tankard down. "You've got the re-educators who take people with problems and fix them…" He then looked at Adaar slightly uneasily, "or make them disappear. And then you've got the spies."

"How do the re-educators work?" Adaar frowned, her parents told her very little about them, but from what she could gather it wasn't pleasant.

"I only are the basics. Wasn't my area. That said…" He took another swig of mead and then looked at her straight in the eye. "Keep a man awake long enough, ask the right questions, given the right potions, and you can get in to say anything. You don't need blood magic or demons to change someone's mind. We're a lot weaker more fragile then we'd like to believe."

"My parents told me stories about what the re-educators did," said Adaar.

Iron Bull nodded. "Yes… You were lucky your parents got away. The weak mind can get bent into the right shape. Strong minds like yours…" He took a deep breath and continued, "they given you a poison called Qamek. You'd have been a polite, happy labour for the rest of your life. And you'd have a handler to help you eat and make sure you didn't crap your pants."

Adaar then looked him straight in the eye. "And you're a spy."

"Close. I am now, I suppose, but that's not how I started. They send me to Seheron because they needed someone who could fight and hunt down problems. That whole island was a sack of cats. Incursions from Tevinter, Tal-Vashoth, and native rebels fighting both sides…" He sighed. "And in the middle, me, trying to wrangle the rebels and restore order."

"I can't imagine that was easy," said Adaar.

"Nope," Iron Bull then took another sip. "I hunted down a lot of rebels. Lost a lot of friends to the Vints, or the fog warrior's, or the Tal-Vashoth. One day I woke up and couldn't think of a damned reason to keep doing my job. Turn myself into the re-educators."

Adaar stared at him. "Not many people would have the courage to do that."

Iron Bull shrugged. "I thought about letting some rebel kill me, but I can give any of those bastards the satisfaction. The Ben-Hassrath ordered me to go to Orlais, ostensibly as a Tal-Vashoth, and work undercover. That's how I ended up here."

Adaar looked at him. "I'm glad you're here, Bull."

Iron Bull smiled. "Me too."

Adaar then got up. "If you need to talk more about all this, let me know."

Iron Bull shook his head. "Nah. It was a long time ago. Thanks, though."

* * *

Maxwell then returned to the Western Approach with a party, he was going to expect the fortress that they had taken over. Already the Inquisition had done a good job to restore the fortress, he soon found the man in charge.

The man in charge was Cullen's second in command Captain Rylen and he seemed to be doing a good job with his post. He mentioned a bout bandits and the warden fortress, low water supplies and worst of all there have been sightings of darkspawn.

They had just taken out the varghest that was guarding an oasis where they needed the water from. Erdic could hear Sera and Blackwall chatting from behind him as they made their way back to the fortress.

"Look at you, all serious. What do Wardens do when there's no Blight anyway?"

"Whatever it takes to keep the world safe." Blackwall shook his head at Sera fondly.

"Like join Inquisitions." Sera waved her bow.

"If that's what necessary." He jabbed her lightly in the shoulder. "Hey, you're here too."

She laughed. "The Inquisition can't be all broody beards like you and Cassandra."

"She doesn't have the hair for it."

"Oh, I'd bet she does. Places." Sera gestured lewdly.

Cassandra gave them a scandalised look. "That's enough!"

Sera just cackled harder. "Knew it!"

* * *

Once they got back Maxwell and Ellana took Cassandra, Dorian and Cole to an ancient tevinter laboratory.

When they got there they found the most unusual thing a large rift was in the middle of the room and all around them demons and venatori were all around frozen in time. There were several other venatori, but they must adjust came after them after a quick skirmish they began to examine the room.

They made their way deeper into the ruins and they discovered ancient tevinter manuscripts about dragons, but it was so ancient that Dorian was unable to translate for them. As they got in deeper they soon discovered the source of the time anomaly, it was some sort of staff at the venatori try to acquire.

The moment that Ellana moved it from its pedestal time was flowing again in they to fight the way out of the lab.

Adaar had taken Solas, Blackwall, Varric and Iron Bull to find the source of the darkspawn. They discovered that the venatori and created an opening that allowed them to enter. Solas had decreed a blockade to prevent them from emerging.

Iron Bull turned to Blackwall. "Hey Blackwall. What's the most limbs you've ever cut off something in one swing?"

"For the Wardens, battle is a sacred duty, a vigil kept to guard the world against destruction. It's not a game."

"Right. Same here."

They'd only gone a few more steps before Blackwall glanced back at Iron Bull. "Do heads count?"

"Heads absolutely count."

"Then…" Blackwall considered a moment. "Three."

"Nice! Down on the collarbone and through, right? That's how I get the good ones."

They hadn't just discovered darkspawn and venatori, but a giant as well. After a massive battle they emerged outside and managed to locate clues that lead them to a venatori, who had been smuggling artefacts without Corypheus.

It was a tough battle, but the eventually managed to kill all of them save for the ling reader. Adaar decided to take the man prisoner, they might be able to use him.

* * *

Once they all met up at the fortress they discovered that they had everything in order to attract the dragon. They found Frederic, presented them with their findings including the transcript did manuscript that they found in the old ruins and he pointed them to the location where he wanted the bait to be placed.

Maxwell thought that it was crazy, for them to attract a dragon, but they couldn't allow her to roam around while the venatori had their eyes on her. It came to anyone surprise at the high dragon the moment it saw them.

The dragon made another pass. Both Ellana and Solas poured strength into barriers. Adaar, Cassandra and Iron Bull dove out of the way of its fiery breath. Maxwell used his stealth and his new assassin techniques and managed to distract the beast from behind.

Then together Adaar and Iron Bull charged at it while it reared up and they plunge their blade right into its scaly skin.

" _Taarsidath-an halsaam_!" Iron Bull yelled as he removed the blade. Maxwell and Cassandra then concentrated their attacks on the dragon's wing, preventing it from being able to take off again.

A swipe of its tail knocked them both off their feet. Ellana called her magic as she stood, reforming the barriers before the dragon could orient its breath.

Cassandra moved underneath it, driving her sword straight up and into its throat. It roared and began to shudder, flailing this way and that as she rolled out of the way. Ellana and Solas arced lightning into it, and a moment later, it fell.

Iron Bull threw his head back and howled.

"Everyone all right?" Ruya asked.

"Today is a great day! Today is a very great day!" Iron Bull laughed.

They returned to Frederic to inform him that they had to kill the dragon, but instead of sounding disappointment he was thrilled. He even asked to join the Inquisition and considering that they were up against an archdemon having a dragologist could prove an asset.

* * *

"Adaar!" Iron Bull waved her over. "Come have a drink." Adaar smiled, and sat down next to him. He filled a glass from an oddly patterned clay bottle. "To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend!"

She accepted the glass, and sniffed at it. It smelled like a mixture of spice and burning. "What exactly am I supposed to be drinking?"

" _Maraas-lok_."

That… didn't exactly answer the question. "What does that mean?"

"It means drink." He hefted his own glass. With some mild trepidation, she drank. It seared the back of her throat and made her tongue start to feel almost numb. She coughed. He gave a satisfied laugh. "I know, right? Put some chest on your chest." He smiled dreamily. "That little gurgle right before it spat fire? And that roar. What I wouldn't give to roar like that. The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of the fires burning…" He sighed happily. " _Taarsidath-an halsaam_." He looked back over at her. "You know Qunari hold dragons sacred? Well, as much as we hold anything sacred." He refilled her glass.

Her head was already getting light from the first glass. "That thing you just said. You shouted it during the fight, too. What does it mean?"

"Oh, _taarsidath-an halsaam_?" He shrugged. "Closest translation would be, 'I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about his with great respect.'"

It took her several seconds to process that. "You shouted that while it was breathing fire at us?"

"I know, right?" He gave a grunt of satisfaction.

She drank more to not have to respond to that than anything else. With the second glass, she could taste some flavours in the liquid. A hint of peat, and some spice she couldn't identify. She coughed again.

"Yeah! The second cup's easier. Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one. "Iron Bull started refilling the glass. " _Ataashi._ 'The glorious ones.' That's our word for them. _Ataaaaasheeeee_."

"Why do you think the Qunari think of dragons that way?" She was beginning to feel a bit woozy as was the room around her.

"Well, you know how we have horns? We kind of look more…" He shrugged. "Dragony…" He touched one of his own horns. "Than most people. Maybe it's that. But a few of the Ben-Hassrath have this crazy old theory. See, the tamassrans control who we mate with. They breed us for jobs like you'd breed dogs or horses. What if they mixed in some dragon a long time ago? Maybe drinking the blood, maybe magic. I don't know. But something in that dragon we killed…" He smiled again. "Spoke to me."

"When you put it like that, I'm worried I killed one of your gods or something." Ahead was starting to spin now.

"Nah. One of Tevinter's gods, maybe. They worship dragons, right? Kill the shit out of them all you like. Dragons are the embodiment of raw power. But it's all uncontrolled. Savage…" He refilled her glass again. "So they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of chaos. Have another drink."

She drained the glass. He laughed. "Nice! To dragons!" He drained his own glass.

"To the Iron Bull," said Adaar raising her glass.

"And his ass-kicking Tal-Vashoth."

* * *

Ellana was with both Theron and Solas as they began to discuss about Corypheus. However, Solas was looking at Theron with disdain and she wasn't quite sure whether it was because he was Dalish or because he was a Grey Warden.

"It's clear that Corypheus has found some way to amplify his power," said Theron. "My reports say that he was only able to control the Wardens with small whispers."

"You mean like the elven orb he has," said Ellana.

"It could also be the red lyrium he had implanted in himself," said Theron. "Varric told me that he looked different than the last time he saw him."

"Yes," said Solas. "But the Warden did bring it upon themselves."

Theron looked at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your order is trying to destroy the very world their supposed to protect," Solas spat.

"I'm not denying that," said Theron. "And believe me this is not the first time that the Wardens used a demon army."

Ellana stared at him. "That's news to me."

"I said tried, it didn't went well," said Theron. "Of course, that was in completely different matter, the Warden Commander at the time was trying to usurp the throne of Ferelden and ordered a Warden mage to summon demons. Then the demons began to slaughter everyone, the veil around Soldier's Peak is still weak. Anyway, me, Faren and Daylen went to investigate and we managed to prevent any more demons from coming through."

Solas frowned. "I think that's enough for today."

Theron didn't say anything and left the room leaving Ellana with Soals.

"We must stop the Wardens from carrying out this insane plan. To seek out these Old Gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to pre-empt the Blight…" he said looking outraged.

"They won't succeed," Ellana assured. "We're going to stop them together."

Solas calmed down a bit. "Thank you. I've been on my own for so long. It's difficult to get used to having the support of others. Those fools and duty. Responsibility is not expertise. Action is not inherently superior to inaction." He then looked at her apologetically. "Forgive me. The entire idea is… unnerving."

* * *

Mother Giselle was waiting for Maxwell in the hall. "My lord Inquisitor, it's good of you to speak with me." She was holding a piece of parchment. "I have news regarding one of your…" She actually wrinkled her nose slightly. "Companions. The Tevinter"

"Is that a note of distaste I detect, Mother Giselle?" He hadn't missed how many gave Dorian side glances.

"I…" Giselle looked down at her hands. "Admit his presence here makes me uncomfortable, Inquisitor, but my feelings are of no importance. I have been in contact with his family: House Pavus, out of Qarinus. Are you familiar with them?"

"He's mentioned his family. They don't appear to be on good terms."

"Yes, I believe you're correct." She glanced down at the parchment, then back up at Maxwell. "The family sent a letter describing the estrangement from their son and pleading for my aid. They've asked to arrange a meeting. Quietly, without telling him. They fear it's the only way he'll come." She held out the parchment. "Since you seem to be on good terms with the young man, I'd hoped…"

Maxwell really didn't like the idea of lying to Dorian about his family. "If you think I'm going to trick Dorian into meeting his family…"

"The family will send a retainer to meet the young man at the Redcliffe tavern to take him onward. If he truly does not wish this reunion, he can always end the matter there." She offered the parchment again. "I pray you change your mind, Inquisitor. Perhaps their letter will persuade you. If there is any chance of success in this, it behoves us to act."

* * *

"So Alexius is researching magic for you." Dorian nodded in greeting. "Research is always what made him happiest. Perhaps I'll even go talk to him, eventually." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "One word of advice: if he suggests altering time as a way to solve all your problems, give it a pass."

Maxwell glanced down at the parchment in his hand. "Dorian, there's a letter you need to see."

"A letter?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Is it a naughty letter? A humorous proposal from some Antivan dowager?"

"Not quite. It's from your father."

All traces of humour vanished from his face. He rubbed his thumb into the palm of his hand. "From my father. I see. And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?"

"A meeting."

Dorian leaned on the railing for a long moment before turning back to face her. "Show me this letter." He paced as he read it, his grip wrinkling and crushing the parchment. "'I know my son.' What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so typical. I'm willing to bet this 'retainer' is a henchman, hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter."

"You think your father would actually do that?"

"No…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Although I wouldn't put it past him." He thought a moment longer, then nodded. "Let's go. Let's meet this so-called 'family retainer'. If it's a trap, we escape and kill everyone. You're good at that. If it's not, I send the man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his 'wit's end.'"

"There seems to be bad blood between you and your family." He leaned on the railing next to him.

He laughed. "Interesting turn of phrase. But you're correct. They don't care for my choices, nor I for theirs."

"Because you wouldn't get married? Because you left?"

He shrugged. "That too."

"Let's go meet this retainer, then. We'll leave in the morning."

Dorian nodded. "I wonder how much my father paid this man to wait around just in case I showed?" He sighed. "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

The tavern was empty. Maxwell's hand immediately went to his daggers.

"Uh-oh. Nobody's here. This doesn't bode well," said Dorian reaching for his staff. They exchanged a look, and started to head back to the door.

"Dorian."

Maxwell saw Dorian freeze. Slowly, he turned. "Father." A man in well-tailored robes stood on the staircase. He could see a resemblance between the two men. He could also see that Dorian had gone somewhat pale. Adaar, Cassandra, Blackwall, and Cole were just outside the door just in case. "So the whole story about the 'family retainer' was just…" Dorian swallowed. "What? A smoke screen?"

"Then you were told," he said and then looked to Maxwell. He inclined his head politely. "I apologise for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved."

"Of course not." Dorian gestured dismissively. "Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?" He stepped forward and raised his hands to shoulder level before dropping them again. "What is 'this' exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?"

Magister Pavus sighed. "This is how it has always been," he said, still looking at him.

He narrowed his eyes, and then gestured to Dorian. "You went through all of this to get Dorian here. Talk to him."

"Yes, Father. Talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger."

"Dorian, there's no need to—"

Dorian turned to Maxwell. "I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves."

"That's…" He blinked. He tilted his head in confusion. "A big concern in Tevinter, then?"

"Only if you're trying to live up to an impossible standard." Dorian shook his head. "Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw—every aberration—is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden."

He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your father might be here to reach out. You could give him a chance."

He shook his head. "Let's just go."

"Dorian, please, if you'll only listen to me." Magister Pavus took a couple steps towards them.

"Why?" Dorian rounded on him. "So you can spout more convenient lies?" He strode towards his father, stopping only a couple feet away. " _He_ taught me to hate blood magic. 'The last resort of the weak mind.' Those are _his_ words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to _change_ me!"

"I only wanted what was best for you!" Magister Pavus held out a pleading hand.

"You wanted what was best for _you_!" Dorian hurled the words. "For your fucking legacy! Anything for that!" He started towards the door again.

Maxwell stepped into his path. "Don't leave it like this, Dorian. You'll never forgive yourself."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then he nodded. He turned back to his father. "Tell me why you came."

"If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition…"

"You didn't." Dorian cut him off. "I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do." He shook his head, and his voice became calmer. "Once I had a father who would have known that." He turned away.

This time, he didn't try to stop him. He put his hand on his arm as they walked towards the door together.

"Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed." Magister Pavus's voice stopped them both. "I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him to forgive me."

Dorian looked at him, and he gestured his head towards his father. Slowly, he turned around, and went back to talk to his father.

* * *

Half an hour later Dorian emerged out of the tavern, but he didn't say anything began making their way back to Skyhold.

He then began to ask Cole various question, no doubt to keep his mind of his father. Some of the answers were fascinating. Blackwall gave the spirit a strange look. "How does a spirit become flesh anyway?"

"I don't know." Cole turned his pale eyes towards Blackwall. "How does a Warden become Grey?" Blackwall just rolled his eyes. Cole turned his eyes back to Dorian. "You ask a lot of questions, Dorian."

"I'm curious about you." Dorian shrugged. "I had no idea something like you was possible."

"I'm curious about you, too."

Dorian gave him a friendly smile. "You can ask me questions, if you like. I'm not sure why you'd want to, but…"

"Good!" Cole sounded thrilled at the possibility. "Thank you!"

"I'm…" Dorian blinked. "Going to regret this, aren't I?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes affectionately.

On the way back, she listened to Cole and Cassandra talking about Lord Seeker Lambert. Maxwell was surprised to learn that it had, in fact, been Cole that had killed the man. Through from what he had heard, he wasn't sure he'd been wrong to do so. Not for the first time, he wondered what would have happened if it had been people like Cassandra and Cullen in charge when the trouble first came to a head. Though, if it had been people like Cassandra and Cullen in charge, it was likely the trouble would not have occurred.

* * *

When they returned to Skyhold, he found Dorian in his alcove, staring out the window. He glanced at him. "He says we're alike. Too much pride." He gave a small shake of his head. "Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I'm not certain. I don't know if I can forgive him."

Maxwell could tell that this was a difficult time Dorian. "Are you all right?"

"No. Not really." He turned to face him. "Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn't what I expected, but…" He took a breath. "It's something." He started to look a bit embarrassed. "Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display."

"I think you're very brave."

He actually looked surprised at his words. "Brave?"

"It's not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path."

His smile trembled for a moment. Then he put back on his mask of good humour and cheer. "At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It's been that sort of day." He gestured to him. "Join me sometime, if you've a mind."

"I'll think about it," Maxwell smiled.

* * *

Erdic found Varric scribbling on a desk in the great hall. He was generally surprised, Varric always avoided doing paperwork.

"Battling the demons of paperwork?" Erdic joked. "That's a fight nobody walks away from clean."

Varric looked relieved for the distraction and turned to face him with a smile on his face. "You have no idea of the times I've almost been killed by bills of lading." He then took a deep breath and looked at Erdic. "I've been meaning to come talk with you, anyhow. I never officially joined the Inquisition. I don't know how to do this… disciplehood thing. I'm a businessman. Never really followed a chosen one before."

"I was a businessman before this entire endeavour," said Eridc in the back of his head. "Truth be told I'm not really sure how to make this work. The last thing I need is a disciple what I need is a friend."

Varric chuckled. "If you knew how intimidating you are, you wouldn't make it sound so simple. You and the others just don't know who you are to the people out there." He gestured to the large doors. "The Herald of Andraste and the honour guard is a symbol bigger than any of us."

"What am I to you, then?" Erdic asked leaning against the fireplace.

"None of the shit makes sense to me," said Varric shaking his head. "It is the end of the world? Did Andraste send you through the Breach? I have no idea. You heard the crowd singing after Haven was attacked."

"Please tell me you aren't going to burst into song now," Erdic groaned.

"Don't worry. I'm not that cruel. I should probably get back to work," he said gesturing to his desk. "Unless…" He looked around to make sure that no one was overhearing. "You up for a game of Wicked Grace?"

"I'm game," said Erdic.

The two of them then sat at the table and began to play a game.


	17. Here Lies the Abyss

Hawke and Stroud returned to Skyhold only a few days after the rest of them. Maxwell was making his way to the war room when he found Varric and Hawke in the hall, talking to each other. Hawke looked up when he saw him. "I tracked that Venatori mage back to Adamant Fortress. They're now looking at assault options in the war room."

"Thanks for coming," Varric said. He was slumped against the wall, looking down at his feet.

He saw Hawke's face soften as he looked at his friend. "You did well, Varric. The Inquisitor is…" He nodded to him. "Just who we need."

"Oh, it's been great. Murderous Wardens, Archdemon attacks, plenty of blood mages, and crazy templars. Just like home."

"I know how much you hated leaving Kirkwall."

"This is the ass end of Thedas. You know they eat snails here? Still, I think…" Varric sighed. "I need to finish this out. If it weren't for me and Bartrand, none of this would have happened. So much for changing our lives."

Hawke looked at his old friend and smiled. "That's what happens when you try to change things. Things change. You can't always control how."

* * *

Maxwell then entered into the war room and found that the rest of his guard was already present and along with them was Theron.

"Adamant Fortress has stood against the darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight," said Leliana.

"Fortunately, for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment." Cullen was actually smiling. "A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. And thanks to our lady ambassador…"He turned towards Josephine.

"Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They've already delivered the trebuchets."

"That is the good news." Leliana was staring at the map.

"None of that accounts for the Wardens summoning a giant demon army," said Maxwell

"That is the bad news." Leliana looked up at him.

Cullen nodded. "The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons…"

Leliana gestured at the war table. "I found records of Adamant's construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle."

"That's good." Cullen examined the documents. "We may not be able to defeat them outright…" He looked up at Maxwell. "But if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden-Commander Clarel."

"I have to say that I don't like the idea of facing my brothers and sisters in battle," said Theron.

"I agree," said Adaar. "They're just good men following bad orders and I don't like that we have to kill these good men and women."

"If we don't we'll be facing a demon army and everyone will be killed," said Erdic.

"So our plan is to lay siege to legendary fortress filled with demons?" said Ellana.

"It will be hard-fought, no way around it," said Cullen grimly. "But we'll get that data open."

Josephine's face became hopeful. "It's also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause."

Leliana's face, however, was more bleak. "The warriors may be willing to listen to reason, though I doubt that they will turn against Clarel directly. The mages, however, are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death."

"Faren will be there and it wasn't for his influence the public would have already started this insane ritual," said Theron.

"How come Clarel just took command of Faren's forces?" Ellana frowned.

"Well, he got wind of Clarel's plan and went over to Orlais to talk some sense into her," said Theron. "He was after all veteran of the Fifth Blight and most of the Wardens did actually listen to him, especially the dwarven Wardens, he is a Paragon after all. Still he was a dwarf and therefore couldn't dream and no understanding of magic so Clarel listen to a mage, who wasn't affected by the Calling."

"Clearly fear has clouded her mind," said Eridc crossing his arms.

"We can still stop her before things get out of hand," said Theron.

"It's just a question of getting to the ritual site in time," said Adaar.

Maxwell tilted his head. "And you have friends among them?"

"We are building the siege engines and readying our forces, Inquisitor." Cullen straightened. "I'll let you know when we are ready to march on Adamant."

* * *

Adamant was massive. Maxwell imagined there was a time when the sight of the thing would have been inspiring. However, today they had to break through and take down the Wardens that were guarding the place.

The trebuchets fired, taking down the men on the walls for the Inquisition soldiers on ladders. The ram was moving forward. The tower shields and barriers of the mages protected the men. They headed in together. Theron, Stroud, Cassandra, Solas, and Cole moved in with them. Blackwall led Iron Bull, Sera, and Dorian in with another group. Vivienne remained on the heights, helping coordinate the attacks of the Inquisition's mages. Varric was with Hawke, though he'd lost sight of them. He was with his guard they would be the main centre of attention and hopefully divert forces away from the other battlements.

With a shuddering crash, the ram breached the wall, and his soldiers flooded in. Ellana put up a barrier as she moved in alongside them. Theron, Stroud and Cassandra went left, while Maxwell his guard and Cullen went right. Cole stayed near Solas as the mage arced lightning through the Warden archers. From above he heard a voice shout. "Pull back! They're through!"

The Wardens began retreating further into the fortress. A moment later, there was nothing standing in the small courtyard but Inquisition forces. Cullen turned to Maxwell. "All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in. Best make use of it." He gestured at his soldiers. "We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can."

"We'll be fine. Just keep the men safe."

"We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor," he said determinedly. "Warden Theron and Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive." Both of them turned at the sound of a scream, and saw a demon throw an Inquisition soldier off the wall. Cullen shook his head. "There's too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance." He strode away, barking orders at his men.

"Let's go!" Maxwell yelled.

* * *

Cassandra started to brace for an incoming blow, but Theron moved to intercept it. Maxwell sneak behind a demon and then he stabbit it in the back and watched as it fell. Stroud then plunged his sword into the guts of a wrath demon.

"Brothers, can't you see this is madness?" Stroud yelled.

"It's no use. They're enslaved."

He looked down over the ramparts. A small group of Wardens had their blades drawn on other Wardens, and were being attacked by demons. They quickly jumped in to assist the wardens, Adaar cutting her way through the demons. Ellana then shot lightning for her staff between the demons and their handlers. Solas did the same. Within moments, the attacking Wardens had fallen.

Cassandra glanced at the Inquisitor, and then at the defenders. The Inquisitor held up a hand. "The Inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill Wardens. If you fall back, you won't be harmed."

The leader of the defenders glanced at his comrades, then nodded. "All right. My men will stay back. We want no part of this." He sighed. "Deal with Clarel as you must." They moved back, letting the Inquisition forces past.

"Well said," said Stroud looking relieved. "I had hoped some of the Wardens would listen to reason."

"Let us hope that Clarel will do the same," said Theron.

* * *

It felt like old times again, going into battle next to Hawke. The soldiers of the Inquisition fought bravely, reminding him for a moment of the times they'd gone in at the side of the Kirkwall Guard, or even the templars. If only Aveline were here, Varric might have felt unstoppable. Except for the nagging feeling that Hawke shouldn't be here either. He should be home, with his daughter, with Merrill.

Varric took aim, picking off a demon that had managed to escape the storm Hawke had conjured. The Inquisitor was no slouch on the field, but the only one of his new friends who came anywhere close to the sheer chaos Hawke could bring to a field might have been Dorian.

* * *

They came up stairs to find Inquisition forces battling demons. As narrow as the battlements were, Adaar and Erdic along with Stroud and Cassandra charge forward. Ellana and Solas moved in unison, using their staffs to direct pointed fire rather than risk catching an Inquisition soldier with a stray bolt of lightning.

As soon as the first siege point was clear, Cole gestured and led them to the second. A pride demon was tearing through some of his people, and they were standing anyway. Maxwell dodge the creatures claws and then used the power of the mark to begin ripping away the creature's defences. The soldiers cheered as their blades began to bite deep.

* * *

Maxwell started towards another group of demons only to see them get blasted apart by a rain of fire. The demon that managed to avoid the flames caught a crossbow bolt. He turned and saw Hawke and Varric.

"I thought your men could use some help appear!" Hawke yelled.

"Good work," Maxwell nodded. "Stay with my forces and see that they survive this."

He nodded. "I'll keep the demons off them as best I can." Hawke then drove the blade of his staff into the face of a demon and then blasted a second one with a bolt of lightning.

* * *

They emerged onto the lower battlements. Hawke and Varric had beaten them there and were fighting alongside the soldiers. Adaar and Iron Bull will cleaning house with their blades and Ellana and Solas work together by providing magical aid the forces that needed them.

The last demon faltered, then Erdic's sword plunge into the gut of a demon.

"How many of them are there?" Hawke asked.

"Fewer thanks to you," a soldier replied. He glanced at Maxwell. "Hawke saved a lot of lives on the battlements, Inquisitor."

"Not all the wardens have stood against us," said Stroud glanced back at where a small group of Wardens had withdrawn from the fight and lowered their blades. "Maker willing we'll be able to reason with Clarel."

A soldier saluted. "Commander Cullen will hold a path open for us as long as possible, Inquisitor. Our forces are ready when you are."

Maxwell nodded, and began walking towards the large wooden door into the heart of the fortress.

* * *

Clarel stood on the balcony and next to her was Faren, who didn't look entirely pleased. Wardens and their demons stood in a circle around a rift, with several mages using their power to hold the rift open. Clarel gestured. "Wardens, we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect."

Next to her, Erimond stood impatiently. "The Inquisition is inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony!"

"I'm telling you Clarel this plan will just end in madness!" said Faren stubbornly. "You have practically taken command of my wardens and now you're trying to create a demon army. Have you forgotten what had happened at Soldiers Peek?"

"Your protest was overruled," said Erimond. "Now we must hurry before the Inquisition stops us."

"These men and women are giving their lives, magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty." She turned to the man standing behind her. He was old, and when he stepped forward, it was clear he'd seen many years of battle. Clarel's voice saddened. "It has been many long years, my friend."

"Too many, Clarel. If my sword arm can no longer serve the Wardens, then my blood will have to do." He closed a fist over his heart.

"It will." She stepped behind him, and with a smooth motion, opened his throat.

Faren just looked away, he couldn't stand this. Wardens sacrificing each other, saying.

It was at that point that Maxwell and the others entered. Erimond saw them and gestured. "Stop them! We must complete the ritual!"

Faren then took a step forward. "I personally would like to hear what they have to say for this? Maybe they'll provided a youth perspective on this insane plan!"

Maxwell was grateful for Faren's input, at least there was one commander that hadn't lost his mind. He then turned to Clarel. "Clarel, if you complete that ritual, you're doing exactly what Erimond wants."

Erimond sneered. "What, fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?" He gestured dismissively. "And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty."

"We make the sacrifices no one else will." Clarel stepped forward. "Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

"And then he takes your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!" Stroud yelled taken a step forward.

Clarel actually took a step backwards. "Corypheus? But he's dead."

Erimond moved to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel."

"What's the matter Erimond?" Faren sneered. "Getting a little too close to home are they?"

"I am only trying to help you Wardens prevent another Blight!" Erimond glared.

"Then why did you try to have me assassinated," said Theron he stepped forward and removed his hood.

Many Wardens guards when they saw Theron's face, even Erimond looked completely taken aback. It was clear that he surely believe that he had killed Theron.

"Tell them how you try to have me executed when I try to bring prove that your master was alive," said Theron.

Erimond then turned to Clarel. "Clarel, you can't believe this man. He's working for the enemy."

For a moment, Maxwell thought Clarel was going to listen. Then the woman straightened. "Bring it through."

"Please, I have seen more than my share of blood magic!" Hawke begged. "It is never worth the cost!"

"I train half of you myself!" Stroud yelled. "Don't make me kill you to stop this madness!"

On the balcony, Erimond actually looked amused. "Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength."

Green light shimmered from the rift as the Warden mages began to focus their magic. Maxwell took another step forward. "Listen to me. I have no quarrel with the Wardens! I have spared those I could! I don't want to kill you, but you're being used…" His met the eyes of the men standing in front of her. "And some of you know it, don't you?"

A dark-skinned man in Warden blue slowly nodded. "The mages who've done the ritual? They're not right. They were my friends, but now they're like puppets on a string."

"You cannot let fear sway your mind, Warden Chernoff!"

Hawke glared up at Clarel. "He's not afraid. You are. You're afraid that you ordered all these brave men and women to die for nothing."

Stroud gave them all a pleading look. "I honour your bravery, my brothers and sisters. But this is not the way. You have been tricked."

"Clarel, if you do this you'll regret it," said Theron. "I've seen this happen before and the results were devastating. Don't repeat history, you must find a better way."

Erimond moved to stand between them and Clarel. "Clarel, we have come so far. You're the only one who can do this."

"Don't listen to him," said Faren. "He appeared out of the blue almost at the exact same time we began hearing the Calling, don't you think that's convenient?"

The Warden-Commander hesitated. She shook her head, doubt evident on her face. "Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed."

He backed away from her, drawing his staff as he did so. "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally." He slammed the butt of his staff into the stone of the balcony as he turned to face Maxwell and his comrades. "My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you."

In the distance, a roar could be heard. Maxwell saw the look of shock and horror on the faces of the Wardens as the dragon appeared in the sky. It landed atop a tower, and spread it's tattered wings as it roared again. Erimond started to laugh, and Clarel arced lightning into him, driving him to the ground. She then faced up towards the archdemon with lightning covering her hand.

"Clarel, wait…" Erimond begged.

Clarel then fired a bolt of lightning at the archdemon, which then turned it site upon her. Hit by the blast and both she and Faren jumped out of the way just in time. Erimond got to his feet and saw this as his perfect opportunity to escape.

"Help the Inquisitor!" Clarel yelled at Faren.

"Don't worry, we've got this," said Faren he pulled out his maul.

At once Faren and the Wardens helped Maxwell and his companions against the demons and the possessed Wardens. Faren practically jumped off the balcony and slammed his maul on top the head of a pride demon.

"We've got this, Inquisitor," said Blackwall. "You go after that bastard!"

"We'll cover your back!" Theron yelled as he plunged Starfang into a wraith demon.

Maxwell nodded and with his guard, along with Cassandra, Solas, Varric, Iron, Stroud and Hawke they began to chase after both Clarel and Erimond. They moved up the stairs in the direction Clarel had gone. With the thinness of the veil and the Warden mages still compromised, demons were everywhere. The Wardens fought alongside the Inquisition soldiers, pushing back where they could, but chaos reigned on the field. And the dragon… every time it dove, soldiers and Wardens alike died. There had to be some way to remove it from the field.

* * *

They turn round the corner and saw that Clarel had finally caught up with a fleeing Erimond at her mercy. The Tevinter mage kept on firing fireballs at her, pervasively bounce off a barrier.

"You! You've destroyed the Grey Wardens!" she said in fury.

She then created a spirit blade and slammed right into Erimond's stomach. The mage toppled over, but he simply laughed weakly as he tried and failed to push himself off the ground. "You did that to yourself, you stupid bitch. All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. And you couldn't _wait_ to get your hands bloody!" She sent another blast of energy at him and he slid across the ground. "You could have served a new god."

She raised her staff again. "I will _never_ serve the Blight."

Clarel was about to finish him off, but then out of nowhere the archdemon landed and then catching Clarel in its massive jaws. It leaped atop a tower and shook it's head violently from side to side. Maxwell heard the Warden-Commander scream, and then the dragon tossed her aside like a rag doll before it began to move towards them. Cassandra moved to stand in front of him, shield ready. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stroud and Erdic do the same for Solas and Ellana, and felt a slight bit of surprise when he saw Hawke move to protect Varric. Adaar and Iron Bull held their weapons ready preparing for a fight. Maxwell drew his daggers, he knew that this could very well be the end for them.

On the stone, Clarel was still moving, though blood pooled around her. She dragged herself towards them. "In war, victory…" She rolled to her back as the archdemon stepped over her. "In peace, vigilance…" Magic glowed around the woman's hand, and as the archdemon stood above her, she unleashed the last of her magic into its belly. The creature roared in pain and flung itself sideways, smashing into the stone. The bridge they were on started to shake and then began to crumble.

They all scrambled away from the crumbling bridge, but Maxwell had to come back for Stroud pulled him to safety before he fell into the abyss. All them ran as quickly as they could as the bridge crumble behind them. However, they were too late and they all fell slowly towards the abyss below them.

Instinct guided Maxwell's movements as they fell, and he willed energy into the mark as she saw the rift below.

* * *

For a moment, he floated with the ground above him. Slowly, he stretched out a hand. His finger was a hair from the surface when gravity seemed to reverse itself and she hit the ground with a grunt. Maxwell heard groans from his companions, and looked around. Cassandra was picking herself up off the ground, while Solas was looking around in a daze. Iron Bull looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else. Stroud had landed on a piece of floating debris in a sky that was entirely the wrong colour, and was oriented to a different gravity. The sight made his feel a bit dizzy. He looked around for Hawke and Varric, and found them on yet another piece of floating rock. The rest of his guard was standing beside him, clearly stated that he was.

"Where are we?" Stroud asked.

"We were falling," said Hawke.

At first glance, it was a canyon, with ankle deep water forming pools. The stone glowed with silvery-green veins of light and jutted out in all directions. Here and there were bits of construction, often oriented at different angles. A pale mist hung in the air, making it hard to focus on anything more than a hundred feet or so from them. And more pieces of stone hung in the air, some still, some tumbling slowly as they floated.

Hawke shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "Is this… are we did?"

"No, this is the Fade," said Solas his voice held a note of wonder as he looked around. "The Inquisitor opened a rift. We came through…" His face broke into a smile. "And survived. I never thought I would ever find myself here physically…" He pointed at what appeared to be a dark structure hanging in the air above them. "Look. The Black City, almost close enough to touch."

"This is incredible," said Ellana as she looked around and wonder. "Though I've never seen the Fade quite like this before."

Above them, Hawke folded his arms. "It's not how I remember the Fade, either. It could be that it's different because we're here physically."

Hawke looked down at on his guard. "The stories say the four of you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?"

Maxwell frowned, and took in the sights. It was familiar, somehow, but… he couldn't draw the memories to him. "I don't know. I still can't remember what happened the last time I did this."

"I have to say that I don't recognise any of this," said Adaar and Eridc nodded in agreement.

Hawke nodded. He glanced down at Varric, and then lowered his friend to where Cassandra stood before using his staff to push himself off the floating debris. He landed on his feet. Hawke straightened back up. "Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can't assume we're safe now." Stroud jumped down as well. "That huge demon was on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others."

"Oh, this is shitty," said Iron and he looked at Maxwell. "I'll fight whatever you lead me, boss, but nobody said nothing about getting dragged with the ass end of demon town."

Stroud glanced at her. "In our world, the rift the demon came through was nearby. In the main hall. Can we escape the same way?"

"It beats waiting around here waiting around the demons to find us, right?" said Erdic.

Maxwell took a deep breath and looked around. Green shown to what she somewhat arbitrarily decided was 'north'. "There. Let's go."

* * *

Maxwell touched Cassandra's shoulder reassuringly. The Seeker nodded in reply. Solas was still looking around like a child at a Wintersend celebration. "This is fascinating. It is not the area I would have chosen, of course. But to physically walk within the Fade…" He sighed happily.

Cassandra gave him an irritated look. "Concentrate on the task at hand, mage. There is nothing more dangerous than this place."

"Thank you for the warning."

Maxwell turned to Solas. "Solas, you're the expert on this place. Anything helpful?"

He considered the question for a moment. "The Fade is shaped by intent and emotion. Remain focused, and it will lead you where you wish to go." He tilted his head as he looked around. "The demon that controls this area is extremely powerful. Some variety of fear, I would guess. I suggest you remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a fascinating experience."

"'Hey, chief. Let's join the Inquisition! Good fights for a good cause!'" Iron Bull muttered mimicking Krem's voice to the best of his abilities. "I don't know, Krem. I hear there are demons. 'Ah, don't worry about the demons, chief! I'm sure we won't see many!'" Iron Bull grumbled under his breath. "Asshole!" He then looked to the rest of them. "Everyone, if I get possessed, faint on my blind side, then go low. Cullen says I leave myself open."

"I'll bear that in mind," said Varric. He then turned to Hawk. "Is this really what it's like when you dream? How do you people ever sleep?" He shrugged. "Remember last time you ended up in the Fade, Hawke?"

"I remember the lot of you being tempted by demons."

"Well, they got better. Some of them."

* * *

They fought a group of demons. Their forms were slightly different than the ones they'd fought back on Thedas, and no sooner did he realise that then they seemed to shift to adjust. After the first battle, Ellana focused on the spirit blade, backing up the warriors. Solas focused on their defences. And Hawke more or less just set everything on fire.

Maxwell set a fast pace, but there were riddles. Answers. Puzzles to be solved. And each time, there seemed to be some small lessening of the weight in the air, abet barely enough to notice. Still, it felt right.

Iron Bull just kept on grumbling about how they got trapped in the Fade and apparently spend most of his conversations with Adaar, who didn't look too happy either. Cassandra and Stroud had shifted at some point during the last fray, with Cassandra now guarding Solas and Ellana and Stroud guarding her. Hawke and Varric seemed to be taking turns guarding each other, in movements practiced enough to seem second nature to both men.

* * *

They walked up a staircase of stone, and stopped dead in his tracks. Stroud nearly stumbled into her. Maxwell could only stare. He knew the woman. Maker, the all knew that woman.

Stroud's was barely a whisper. "By the Maker, could that be…?"

Divine Justinia inclined her head as they approached. "I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion."

Cassandra took another few steps forward. "Divine Justinia? Most Holy?"

"Cassandra." The Divine's face was warm and kind when she looked at the seeker.

Maxwell looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra, you knew the Divine. Is this really her?"

"I…" Cassandra's face showed how badly she wanted to say yes. "I don't know. It is said the souls of the dead pass through the Fade and sometimes linger, but…" Cassandra swallowed. "We know the spirits lie. Be wary, Inquisitor."

"I fear the Divine is indeed dead," Stroud agreed. "It is likely we face a spirit… or a demon."

"You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves." The Divine spread her hands. "In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have."

"Surely you can understand our concerns and explain what you are," said Hawke.

"I am here to help you." The Divine turned to meet Maxwell and his guard. "You and your guardians do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor."

A spirit, then. The Divine would not have known them, and certainly not by their titles. "No, we don't."

"The memories you have lost were taken by the demon that serves Corypheus." She gestured. "It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? It's work."

Behind him, Stroud bristled. "I would gladly avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt my brethren."

"You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair."

Ellana shook her head. "Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?"

"I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself." The Divine's eyes were calm and clear. "But the Nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the magisters who unleashed the First Blight upon the world, was he not? Every child's cry as the Archdemon circles, every dwarf's whimper in the Deep Roads…" She gestured. "The Nightmare has fed well."

Adaar took a step forward. "Can you help us get out of the Fade?"

"That is why I found you. When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part parts from you Inquisitor and your guard. Before you do anything else, you must recover it." She pointed at a mote of green light hanging in the air, then at another. "These are your memories."

* * *

The Divine hung in the air, held aloft by magic. Held aloft by the magic of a half dozen Grey Wardens. Corypheus strode forward, holding the orb in his hand. "Now is the hour of our victory."

"Why are you doing this?" Justinia stared at the Wardens. "You of all people?"

"Keep the sacrifice still." Corypheus held out the orb, and it began to glow faintly. The energy surrounding Justinia seemed to pulse and change.

"Someone help me!"

The door opened. Maxwell saw himself and the others, the day of the Conclave. "What's going on here?" Maxwell demanded.

Adaar, Erdic and Ellana drew their weapons. "Get away from her!" Adaar yelled.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" the Divine yelled.

"We have intruders," said Corypheus turning to face them. "Kill them. Now!"

Justinia took advantage of his distraction to strike the orb from his hand. It rolled and Maxwell caught it in his hand. The marked hand. The orb glowed with a spiralling green light that flooded into him, and he heard himself cry out in pain. Corypheus started to move towards him and Adaar, Erdic and Ellana rushed to his aid. Then the orb exploded and the memory faded.

* * *

"So you're mark did not come from Andraste," said Stroud his voice sounding curious. "It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual."

The Divine nodded. "Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City." She raised her chin slightly as she met their eyes. "Not for the Old Gods but for himself." She turned to Maxwell. "When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead."

"I assumed it had to be something like that, but I didn't like to say anything," said Adaar.

Maxwell's eyes went to the mark on his hand and he could feel Ellana placed a hand on his shoulder. The power to rip open the world. "So this is, what, an accident? A random ricochet in the middle of a fight?"

"And if it was?"

"If it was, then neither the Maker nor Andraste when anyone involved in this!" Maxwell yelled furiously. "We're just…"

"If you believe in the Maker, then you believe He made this world and everything in it, including your accident. And if you do not, then nothing has changed." The Divine's face was sympathetic. "You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead." She vanished into a pass between rocking outcroppings.

Stroud then noticed Hawke's troubled look. "Something troubles you, Hawke?"

Maxwell turned. Hawke was glaring at the Warden. "Those were Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision." He gestured. "Their actions led to her death."

"I assume that he had taken their minds, as you have seen him do before." Stroud shook his head. "Come. We can argue after we escape this dark place."

"Oh, I intend to."

* * *

Cassandra glanced at Solas. "Could that truly have been the Most Holy?"

"We have survived in the Fade physically. Perhaps she did as well." Solas used his staff as a walking stick as they came up an incline. "Or, if it is a spirit that identifies so strongly with Justinia that it believes it is her, how can we say it is not?"

"Whether she is a spirit or a demon, she wishes to help us… for the moment, at least."

"I'm less concerned with her than I am with the Nightmare she mentioned."

"It is a fear demon, as I suspected, likely drawing on terrors related to the Blight. Fear is a very old, very strong feeling. It predates love, pride, compassion…" He gestured. "Every emotion save perhaps desire. Be wary. The nightmare will do anything in its power to weaken our resolve."

Stroud clenched his fists. "After what it did to my fellow Wardens, I pray we find some way to strike it."

* * *

"Ah, we have visitors." The voice seemed to come from all directions, reverberating from the very stones. "Some foolish little boys and girls comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from their shoulders. You should have left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me."

Maxwell looked at the others and they kept moving forward. The spider like things moved to attack, and Ellana swept her spirit blade through the first to reach her. The swords of Erdic, Cassandra and Stroud made short work of the others, and Varric made a beautiful shot that dropped one foolish enough to try to leap at Maxwell's back, who quickly spun around and stabbed his blades into another. They tried afford attack on both Adaar and Iron Bull and were quickly slain by their blades.

The voice kept talking through the battle. "But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten."

They hadn't gone much further when the voice began to speak again. "But perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition." It laughed. "The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I'll ride his body myself."

"I like to see you try," Iron Bull muttered under his breath.

More demons fell. The voice chose a new focus. "Your Inquisitor is a fraud, Cassandra. Yet more evidence there is no Maker, that all your 'faith' has been for naught."

Cassandra's blade felled the last of the attacking demons. "Die in the Void, demon."

A dead end. They began to backtrack towards the fork in the path they'd passed earlier. " _Dirth ma, harellen. Ma banal enasalin. Mar Solas ena mar din_."

Solas shook his head. " _Banal nadas_."

Maxwell looked at Ellana, hoping that she could clarify what they had just spoken. Though she looked as confused as they did, clearly her elven wasn't as good as Solas.

More spiders, skittering ahead. Ellana put up a barrier, and let the warriors sweep the narrow path. The voice echoed off the walls. "Once again, Hawke is in danger because of you, Varric. You found the red lyrium. You brought Hawke here…"

"Just keep talking, Smiley." Varric practically growled the words. Hawke reached out and affectionately messed the dwarf's hair, prompting Varric to bat his hand away and smile.

They reached the new path, and began moving forward once more. "Do you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn't even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Merrill is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about."

Hawke exaggeratedly mouthed the voice's words, then rolled his eyes. "Of course, a fear demon would know where to hurt us most. We must ignore it." The Champion sent a blast of fire ahead that sent pieces of one of the spider things flying in all directions.

"Warden Stroud. How must it feel to devote your whole life to the Wardens, only to watch them fall? Or, worse, to know you are responsible for their destruction? When the next Blight comes, will they curse your name?"

"With the Maker's blessing, we will end this wretched beast," said Stroud defiantly.

* * *

"Spiders. Always the Maker-damned spiders!"

Several of the others commented, and it seemed not all of them were seeing the creatures as spiders. Solas gestured. "Remember, we walk in the Fade. Demons of fear shape their appearance to unnerve each of us."

Maxwell hated spiders ever since he was a little boy. Evenly haploid a prank on him and dropped the spider down his shirt and ever since then he had been afraid of them.

* * *

The Divine, or the spirit that looked like her, was waiting for them again. "The Nightmare is closer now. It knows you seek escape. With each moment, it grows stronger."

Maxwell nodded, and then moved through the small valley. When the demons were dead, he used his marked hand to collect the memories once more.

They all saw themselves, climbing a steep staircase carved from the fade-stone. The Divine stood above them. "This is the Breach back in Haven. That's how we…" He swallowed. "Escaped."

"The demons," the Divine called as he reached for Maxwell's hand. Maxwell grabbed it and to be and to help the others up. They then ran towards the rift, but then something caught the Divine, and yanked her backwards. Maxwell quickly turned and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back towards him, Adaar, Erdic and Ellana grabbed his arm and helped him.

Divine looked them. "Go." And then the Divine was gone. They then watched as they turned and entered into the rift.

Maxwell opened his eyes, he looked at the others who were slightly distraught by the image and then they all looked at the woman before her. "It was you." He knew he should have expected this. "They thought it was Andraste sending us from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind us. And then you…" He took a ragged breath. "She died."

"Yes."

"So this creature is simply a spirit," said Stroud

Hawke raised an eyebrow at him. "I think we all knew that was the case, Warden."

The spirit turned her kind eyes towards the Champion. "I am sorry if I disappoint you." His face softened in response to her words.

Maxwell could only stare as the Divine's face shift as the spirit abandoned the woman's form to become a warmly glowing being of light.

Adaar took a step forward and said, "The only thing that's important right now is getting out of the Fade. Whoever you are, you've helped us so far."

"What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens." Hawke's glare returned in full force.

Stroud shook his head. "As I said, the Grey Wardens responsible for crime were under the control of Corypheus. We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant."

Hawke stepped towards the Warden. "Yes, Adamant, where the Inquisition faces an army of demons raised by the Wardens."

Stroud glared at him. "How dare you judge us? You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!"

"To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic!" Hawke stepped forward until he was only a few inches from the other man. "Even without the influence of Corypheus, the Wardens go too far. They need to be checked."

"Agreed," said Solas. "The Wardens may once have served a greater good, but they are far too dangerous now."

Reluctantly, Cassandra also nodded. "The Wardens are a risk. Send them away before they cause even more trouble."

Iron Bull then crossed his arms. "Don't know that we can pass judgement on the only folk who know how to stop Blights."

"My people have suffered enough under the Blights," said Erdic. "Can we truly risk banishing the Wardens?"

Varric laid a hand on Hawke's arm, trying to calm his friend.

They were standing in the middle of the Fade, demons all around them. Bickering. Maxwell stepped towards them. "Sweet Maker, could all of you please shut up?!" They all turned towards him with startled expressions on their faces. "We can argue once we've escaped from the giant fear demon."

"Agreed," said Adaar. "This is not the time to cast blame, we can sort this out once we are safe."

"Inquisitor…" Hawke gestured to where more demons were gathering, then drew his staff.

The Divine floated upwards. "The Nightmare has found us."

Stroud drew his blade, and Maxwell and his guard along with their companions moved to stand at Maxwell's back as they faced the demons.

* * *

"Come." Solas gestured for them to proceed as the death of the last demon caused the barrier to fall, allowing them to continue forward. "Real or not, the Divine is the key to escaping from the Fade."

They continued forward, and once again the voice echoed from the walls. "Do you think you can fight me? I am your every fear come to life. I am the Veiled hand of Corypheus himself. The demon army you fear? I command it. They are bound all through me."

The spirit that had been the Divine's voice was filled with satisfaction, and she seemed to glow even brighter. "Ah, so if we banish you, we banish the demons? Thank you, every fear come to life."

A frustrated roar answered her, ringing from the stone.

* * *

The spirit floated just ahead. "You must get through the rift, Inquisitor. Get through and then slam it closed with all your strength. That will banish this army of demons…" The spirit glowed with golden light, lighting the path for them. "And exile this cursed creature into the farthest reaches of the Fade."

"Look," Hawke gestured with his staff. "We're almost there."

"Great, Hawke," Varric shifted his grip on the crossbow. "Why don't you just dare the Old Gods to stop us?"

They came to a platform, and stopped short as the Nightmare arrived to do just that. The creature was hard to describe it had many eyes, more than a spider. It had large spiderlike legs and tentacles were drooling out of its mouth.

Before them, the spirit glowed even brighter. Her voice sounded sad. "If you would, please tell Leliana, tell them, 'I am sorry. I failed you, too." The spirit threw itself at the Nightmare, pushing it away and tumbling it down out of their view.

Now, they just had to deal with the demons. Maxwell murmured a prayer, and heard it echoed by Cassandra.

* * *

The last of the demons fell. Maxwell waved to Cassandra and the others, who began to run for the rift. Maxwell, his guard, Stroud, and Hawke started to move forward. And then the Nightmare was there, it's bloated body between them and the rift.

"We need to clear a path!" Stroud yelled as he set his shield, holding his sword at the ready.

"Go, I'll cover you." Hawke gripped his staff in both hands.

Stroud shook his head. "No. You were right. The Wardens made this mistake. A Warden must—"

"A Warden must help them rebuild! That's _your_ job!" Hawke glared up at the Nightmare. "Corypheus is mine."

Maxwell looked to, Adaar, Erdic and Ellana and clearly they didn't like the decision either. He had to admit that it was a tough one and he didn't know who was best suited.

He couldn't bring himself to look at either of them. "Stroud…" He turned towards him.

He nodded. "Inquisitor, it's been an honour." He charged ahead. "For the Wardens!"

They watched as his sword slicing through the demon and causing it to shift. While it was distracted Maxwell led his garden and Hawke towards the rift. He took one last look back and saw that Stroud was still battling against the Nightmare and then jumped into the rift…

* * *

Maxwell landed and saw Inquisition soldiers and Wardens were still locked in battle against the demons. His eyes narrowed, and he focused his energy into the mark. His palm glowed with green light, and then he clenched his fist, driving his nails into his palm. The rift behind him vanished, and the demons with it.

Slowly, a cheer began to rise. Hawke turned towards him. "She was right. Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army." He shook his head, and smiled. "Though as far as they're all concerned, the Inquistor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker."

"Once they understand what really happened…"

"Honestly, after all the death they've seen… perhaps it would be better to let them believe the legend," Hawke suggested.

"I agree," said Adaar. "You become a symbol, a symbol they believe in, you can't just crush all the hopes and dreams. There are times when one must hide the truth from the people."

"Don't feel bad," said Erdic. "I've kept a few secrets every now and then and I've always been better for it."

"Is that supposed to make him feel better?" Ellana smirked.

"Hey," said Erdic.

A soldier rushed towards her. "Inquisitor. The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself." He glanced over his shoulder as a man in a griffin helmet moved to stand next to him. "As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons."

Faren then walked up, his armour very bloodied and he looked up at him. "But we must apologise for what has happened," he said. "Rest assured the Wardens will do anything in their ability…" He hesitated. "To correct our mistakes." He raised his head. "Where is Stroud?"

Hawke lowered his eyes and Maxwell saw his guard weren't able to look at him in the eyes. Maxwell closes eyes. "Warden Stroud died striking a blow against a servant of the Blight. We will honour his sacrifice, and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens. Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy all from within."

Faren nodded. "The Wardens are in a shambles, I cannot say for certainty what our course is."

"You stay and do whatever you can to help," said Maxwell firmly. "Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens. In war, victory. And we are still at war."

Faren smiled. "Then will help you Inquisition whatever capacity we can. Theron can stay with you as a liaison."

Adaar then took a step forward, who look quite pleased with the result. "You're still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing."

Cassandra just shook her head at Maxwell. "After all this, you give them yet another chance?"

"While they do that, I'll inform Weisshaupt what's happened," said Hawke. "Best they not get caught offguard."

Maxwell nodded in agreement, he would have preferred that Hawke stayed in help them, but informing Weisshaupt was important as well.

"Then the Grey Wardens will pledge their allegiance to the Inquisition, Your Worship," Faren bowed.

"Good luck, Inquisitor." Hawke bowed. "It's been an honour to fight alongside you and your guard. And take care of Varric for me."

He nodded.


	18. The Verchiel March

Leliana let one of the ravens peck seed out of her hand. "Hawke sent me one final report. He is on his way to Weisshaupt. As for the Grey Wardens, they are fighting demons and red templars while staying clear of Venatori. You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor."

Maxwell leaned on the railing. "The Grey Wardens carry a lot of respecting other nations. If we spread word that the Inquisition has their support…"

"We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the Blight," Leliana finished. "I will take the matter to Josephine." She folded her arms. "We've got some time before the ball in Halamshiral. Arrangements are being made."

He nodded, and started to go towards the stairs. Leliana's voice called him back. "What was she like?" Maxwell turned around. Leliana was watching her. "Divine Justinia, or her soul, or the spirit that took her form. I read your report. I know it isn't clear, but…"

"She seemed…" Maxwell considered the spirit that had aided them. "Calm. Serene, even. And she guided us the whole way through."

The spymaster's eyes gleamed slightly with unshed tears. "That does sound like her."

"She did ask me to tell you something, though." Maxwell walked back to Leliana, and stood next to the other woman. "She said, 'I'm sorry. I failed you, too.'"

"Oh." Leliana looked down at the papers she was holding. "I should finish this before it slips my mind. Perhaps later we might discuss the matter further." Leliana walked back to her desk. "Thank you."

Maxwell nodded, and woman to her thoughts.

* * *

Ellana was wondering through the courtyard when she saw Solas and Cole in the middle of an argument. It was unusual, those two usually got along.

"No."

"But you like demons."

Solas kept walking. "I enjoy the company of spirits, yes, which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings."

Cole rushed to keep up with him. "It isn't abuse if I ask."

He sighed, and turned towards Cole. "Not always true. Also, I do not practice blood magic, which renders this entire conversation academic."

Cole saw her, and rushed towards her like a child coming to tattle. He gestured at Solas. "He won't bind me. He's a mage, and he likes demons, but he won't help."

"Why would you want Solas to bind you?" Ellana tried to put a hand on the frantic spirit's arm, but he shied away from the touch.

"So I'm safe!" He shifted from side to side. "If Solas won't do the ritual to bind me, someone else could. Will! Like the Warden mages! And then…" He shook his head. "I'm not me anymore. Walls around what I want, blocking, bleeding, making me a monster."

She moved to stand next to him, trying to meet his eyes. "Isn't it extreme for Solas to bind you? What if that takes away the part of you that makes you…" Words failed her. "You?"

He looked up at her and gestured. "Helping makes me who I am. I help the hurting. That is what I do, all I do, am, me!"

"And if binding you erases your mind? Your consciousness?" Solas moved to Cole's other side.

Cole turned to her. "You wouldn't make me hurt innocent people. I don't want to hurt innocent people again."

Ellana looked across at Solas. "There has to be some middle ground between 'do nothing' and 'bind Cole with blood magic."

He nodded. "Indeed. I recall stories of amulets used by Rivaini seers to protect spirits they summoned from rival mages." He gestured at Cole. "A spirit wearing an Amulet of the Unbound was immune to blood magic and binding. It should protect Cole as well. The resources of the Inquisition could be used to find such a talisman."

"Good." Cole starting to walk back to the tavern. "They will not take me."

She watched him go, then turned towards Solas. "Give me a description of this amulet to Leliana, and tell her it's a priority."

* * *

He took his frustrations out on the woodpile. From time to time he imagined faces on the logs as he splintered them. Erimond's featured often. He looked up to see the Inquisitor watching him. He brought the axe down, imagining again that it was Erimond's skull. "Someone I knew once described Adamant to me." The dead man's face swam in his mind, and he set another log up. "'Adamant is, and always will be, the Order,' he said. 'A guardian on the edge of the abyss, the lone soul that stares into oblivion and doesn't waver.' That's what Warden-Commander Clarel tried to be. What they all tried to be." He splintered the log, and set up another. "I'm told her Wardens never wavered. They went to their deaths willingly." As the dead man had. "They died for _us_ , and Corypheus twisted their sacrifice to make it his own!" The halves of the log flew in separate directions, and he set up another log.

"We stopped him," he said leaning on the well. "We saved most of the Wardens."

He brought the axe down again, then tossed it aside. "But not all of them, and they died thinking they were doing something good. There's no one to blame but Corypheus. Even Clarel's intentions were righteous." That's what he'd remember most. The moment the Wardens realised what Erimond calling that dragon had meant, they'd gone from fighting the Inquisition to fighting at their sides. A man had gone from his axe lifted above Dorian's head to cleaving the demon attacking Sera without batting an eye. And died to the demon's claws. "Her desire to protect was so great, it led her astray. It's not right…" He kicked one of the splintered pieces back into the pile. "To want to do good, to be good, and have that turned against you."

His voice was gentle. "Don't think of what went wrong. Think of their intentions, their sacrifice." He saw his grief reflected in his eyes. "Honour their selflessness."

"Clarel made mistakes, but she was a great woman, and she died a great woman." Her last act upon this world had been to drive the dragon away. Who knew how many lives that had saved? Theirs, probably. "It's not the armour or the trappings of the Order. It's not the Joining." He turned his thoughts away from that direction. "At the heart of it, all a Warden is, is a promise. To protect others… even at the cost of your own life."

"At least the Wardens are able to make up for the mistake now," said Maxwell. "And this time without the demon army."

Blackwall nodded in agreement, he was grateful to Maxwell give the Wardens another chance. The Wardens were heroes, they offer men with a second chance in life and he was grateful thay Maxwell gave them one.

* * *

Adaar just turned round the corner and found Cassandra hitting Iron Bull with a stick. Curiosity led her towards them.

Iron Bull grunted. "Again." She hit him again, eliciting another grunt. "Again." Cassandra hit him again. "Oh, come on! This is why the Qun doesn't like women fighting. I should've asked Cullen."

A moment later, Iron Bull was lying on his back. A slow wheeze escaped him. "Good one!"

Cassandra shook her head, and caught sight of Adaar standing there. She shoved the stick at her. "Perhaps you can take over." She stalked off.

Adaar looked down at the stick she was now holding, then at Iron Bull. He shrugged at her. "Qunari training exercise to master your fear. Been a while since I needed it, but that Nightmare was… big."

"Can you explain why I'm supposed to hit you with this stick?"

"Probably, if I try." He shifted his position into a couple different stances before deciding on one. "It'd involve a lot of Qunari words, though." He shook his head. "Just hit me with the stick, all right? I need to get over this demon crap."

She took a deep breath. "All right." She hit him with the stick.

He grunted. "There we go." He grunted again. "Oh, yeah. Damn demon." He grunted. "Who's stuck in the Fade, huh?" He grunted as she continued hitting him.

"You fought in that siege. Every demon at Adamant wanted to tear you in half!" she said hitting him again.

Iron Bull grunted again. "I bet, ya demon assholes." He shifted his stance after she hit him again. "And who killed you?" His next grunt was more of a growl. "That's right! Iron _Fucking_ Bull!" She hit him one last time, and he smiled. "Oh…" He shook himself. "I needed that. Thanks, boss."

She smiled at him. "Don't know you liked it that rough."

"Only from you, boss. Only from you."

* * *

Dorian was in the library and he was shifting books around on the shelves. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Inquisitor come down from the rookery. "You have remarkably little here on early Tevinter history." He'd gone into the Fade. "All these 'gifts' to the Inquistion, and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio?" Passed through the Veil. "Trite propaganda." Physically in the realm of demons. "But if you want twenty volumes on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it."

Maxwell simply shook his head. "If I knew what you were looking for, I could help you."

"You? I rather doubt that." He gave him a shocked look, and he hung his head and sighed. "I apologise. That was unworthy." He turned back to the bookcase so as not to have to meet his eyes. "Did I see something by Genitivi here? I could have sworn…"

Her hand rested lightly on his arm. "What is this about, Dorian?"

"When everyone returned, they told us about your tumble into the Abyssal Rift." He gestured. "You went into the Fade. _Physically_ went in. Are you…" He sighed, and then realised there was no way around letting him know worried he was. "All right?"

"Stroud…" Sorrow filled his eyes. "Is gone."

And he blamed himself. Of course he did. He'd seen him after the fight. "The Fade is an ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real thing there…" Words failed him. "Beyond description. That _you_ and the guard making it out at all is a miracle. You do realise this feat hasn't been performed in over a thousand years? Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the Fade and began the Blights. In comparison…"

"That's not exactly comforting, Dorian." He shuddered.

"Nor should it be." He put a hand on his shoulder. "If you can walk in the Fade, others will try to follow." He could think of a half-dozen just off the top of his head. "Who knows what secrets Corypheus has revealed?" Well, more than a half-dozen, but at least a half-dozen who would make serious attempts. "Not all of them will be so lucky as you. What they could unleash…" He sighed. "My advice? Keep this quiet. Let them speculate. Too many will see this as a challenge."

"That's a good idea."

"There are enough idiots in the world who think if they just use enough blood magic, their problems will vanish. It's exactly the sort of thing I want to stop back home. This…" He shook his head. "This I don't need." He turned back towards the bookshelf. "What I do need is a copy of the Liberalum. I'll wager I can find Corypheus's real name. If I can prove he was a grasping ankle-biter with no family to speak of? The lustre would come right off." He grinned at him. "Wish me luck."

He gave him an affectionate shake of his head before continuing downstairs.

* * *

Josephine had him hold court. They'd found the mayor of Crestwood. He sent him to the Grey Wardens. They then bought a Warden, Sir Ruth. She confessed to having slit the throat of one of her fellows, and asked for a public execution. Maxwell knew that she was only following bad orders that she should not be punished for that and released her. Then came the smuggler that Adaar captured and he put into work by smuggling for him. Finally, came Erimond and he noticed that Theron had taken Josephine's place.

"Due to personal reasons I'm taking over from Miss Josephine," said Theron. "I submit Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, who remains loyal to Corypheus. Unsurprisingly, he offered extreme resistance when we apprehended him. Many of the Order would like to see him dead, me among them. However, he has also made you suffer by whatever you encountered in the Fade."

Maxwell looked down at Erimond. "I'm struggling to understand how judging you can make up for anything that happened."

"I recognise none of these proceedings. You have no authority to judge me," said Erimond.

"On the contrary, many officials have communicated that they will defer to the Inquisitor on this matter," said Theron narrowing his eyes at him.

"Because they fear. Not _just_ Corypheus, but Tevinter, rightful ruler of every piece of ground you've trod in your pathetic life. I serve the living God. Bring down your blades and free me from the physical. Glory awaits me."

The man was clearly mad. "Lord Erimond, any protection you thought you had has been withdrawn. Which is why I believe it's fitting that you die at Theron's hand, the man you try to kill."

"Petty actions," Erimond scoffed. "Truth lies in the next world."

Everyone surrounded the execution stand as watched as Erimond was placed on a slab. Theron then walked up with the Inquisitor's sword in his hand. He raised it up into the air and then brought it down onto Erimond's neck and his head fell into the basket.

* * *

Varric stared into the fire, trying to avoid thinking of their recent excursion into the Fade. When he'd looked back, and Hawke and the Inquisitor or the guard weren't there… Those moments before they'd emerged had been the worst moments of his life. He looked up to see the Inquisitor. "I knew Stroud, you know. Not well. He saved Hawke's little brother from the blight. Not many people knew who he was, but the man was a hero when it mattered. He wasn't the first good man to fall to Corypheus. He won't be the last. This story's no good for heroes."

He stood next to him, an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "You must be glad that Hawke made it back in one piece."

"Yeah." Once again, Hawke had emerged from danger by the skin of his teeth. "Closest thing I've ever seen to a miracle, there." He sighed. "Hawke asked me to tell everyone back in Kirkwall where he's going. I'll have to let Merrill know. I'd better write some letters. Excuse me."

* * *

Cassandra was reading when Maxwell approached her. "Good book?"

The Seeker actually shouted in surprise and stumbled out of her seat, nearly falling. Cassandra swallowed, and then hid the book behind her back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maxwell looked at her bemused. "Yes, because I suddenly went blind."

Cassandra shifted her weight from foot to foot, her face was glowing with embarrassment. "Oh, that? Just… reports, From Commander Cullen."

Maxwell crosses arms. "You're an excellent liar."

"It's of no interest to you, I'm certain." Cassandra righted the chair, and then sighed. "It's a book."

"I can see that."

"It's…" Cassandra touched the cover of the book, which depicted a red haired woman in armour. "One of Varric's tales. _Swords and Shields_. The latest chapter."

The romance? "So you like to read." He tilted his head at her. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's frivolous. There are more important things for me to do."

"That's just her favourite." Dorian leaned on the tower next to where the infirmary was being constructed.

For a moment, Maxwell thought Cassandra was actually going to draw her sword on the man. "Nobody asked you, _Tevinter_."

Dorian's smile widened. "I couldn't finish the last one you lent me." He straightened, and then started to walk off, giving Cassandra a wide birth. "I actually feel dumber for having tried."

Maxwell watched him go, and then turned back to Cassandra, who blushed even more. "It's literature. Smutty…" The woman sounded like she was confessing to practicing blood magic. "Literature." Suddenly Cassandra's head came up, and she held out her hand pleadingly. "Whatever you do, don't tell Varric."

"Maybe I should read that book."

Cassandra then looked hysterical. "You? No!"

Maxwell blinked. "Why not me?"

"You're the Inquisitor."

He then laughed. "Oh, I see."

Cassandra held the book to her, and then sighed. "They're terrible. And magnificent." Words began to boil from her almost as fast as they did from Dagna. "And this one ends in a cliffhanger. I know Varric is working on the next, he must be. You, you could ask him to finish it, command him to…" She caught herself, and swallowed. "Pretend you don't know this about me."

* * *

He managed to hold out an entire hour before telling Varric. It was worth it to see the dwarf's face light up again. He just stared at him. "I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you said that Cassandra read my books."

"She's a pretty big fan, in fact."

"Are we talking about the same Cassandra? Tall, grumpy Seeker? Likes stabbing things?" He blinked. "Wait, did you say the romance serial? She'll be waiting for a while, then. I haven't finished it and wasn't planning to. That book is easily the worst I've ever written. The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink."

That was too bad. Cassandra spent entirely too much time worrying. "I'm sure it's not as terrible as you think."

"There are a number of critics who'd be happy to argue with you." He looked up at him, and grinned, eyes twinkling. "You want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial. For Cassandra." He laughed softly. "That's such a terrible idea, I have to do it. On one condition: I get to be there when you give her the book."

He immediately held out his hand. "You've got a deal."

Varric shook, and then headed for the desk. "I'll get to work, then. You know, the fact that the book is terrible just makes it more worthwhile, somehow."

Maxwell laughed, and walked away trying to figure out if he'd just done something wonderful or created a monster.

* * *

"So is it an archdemon?" Josephine asked Theron.

"No, I can tell you that much," said Theron. "If it was all the Grey Wardens would have sensed it right away and it would have dismissed the ritual they planned. I imagine that it's some sort of blighted creature that Corypheus created to mould like the Old Gods."

"Then it's not a Blight," said Leliana.

The two of them were still slightly uneasy with one another, but Josephine could tell that they still cared for one another that much was clear.

"No," said Theron shaking his head. "Of course that does not mean that he is not a threat. He is attempting to do the same thing he did fourteen hundred years ago and this time he might end up destroying the world, if the futures told us anything."

"Have you received any word from either Sereda or Daylen?" Leliana asked.

Theron shook his head. "Sereda is on some sort of secret mission for the dwarfs and Daylen disappeared from the map."

Leliana sighed. "Well, Faren has returned to Vigil's Keep and he sent a few token soldiers here."

"King Alistair and Queen Elissa are particularly pleased that we've allied with the Grey Wardens," said Josephine. "They're also providing aid to help us track down red templars, it seems they have gotten over the little incident with the mages."

"I'll have my task force to find everything they can on Corypheus," said Theron assured and then he left the room.

Josephine looked at Leliana. "You should talk to him."

"And what should I say?" Leliana asked. "We were in love and then he breaks my heart so he could protect me."

"I'm not saying that it was the smartest thing he's done, but he did it's because he loved you."

Leliana sighed. "I don't blame him truly, but he was right about the elven rebellion at Halamshiral, it was too extreme. I think right now we need time alone from one another."

"Okay, but I still say you should talk to one another."

* * *

"Heard what went on in that Fade thing. What you think went on. Can't even start to believe that business." Sera was fidgeting with something as she stared out the window.

"I think a lot of people I having trouble with what went on there," said Erdic, he still can't get over Stroud's sacrifice.

"People going on about visions and piss when real people are gone. Dead, probably." She tossed the item onto the bench. "Stroud, yeah? Lost a serious moustache there. And in trade, a busted-down bunch of Wardens. And they're always weird. Usually bad stuff happens first so you're glad when the hero shows up. But Wardens are the wrong way 'round. They're the good thing that means a bad thing is about to happen. Like in Denerim, when the Blight ended."

Eridc settled himself on one of the benches and watched Sera pace and fidget. The woman was never still. "A lot happened in Denerim. What did you see?"

"There weren't a lot of Wardens. Mostly people just talked about these two. There was a big fight, and one died, or, I don't know, maybe they didn't?"

"The Hero of Ferelden? You forget the Hero of Ferelden?" Erdic felt his jaw try to unhinge.

Sera threw up her hands and collapsed onto the other bench. "That was ages ago. Ten years. I was playing with small painted boxes and burying stuff I stole." She wouldn't quite meet Erdic's eyes. "I remember more people cringing about magic than Blight. Wardens were an excuse for your stuff to go missing." She shrugged. "Blackwall's nice, though. Different from the Adamant ones. Need more like him."

"Maxwell spoke to him a while ago. He's taking it well, but could perhaps use a bit more cheering. What say we find him some pie?"

"Oh, and beer. Pie and beer."

* * *

Solas was less than thrilled about the Wardens. However, he kept his rate under control and calm when Ellana entered the room. "You have begun practising you magical form. Interesting. You seem to be drawing upon the raw substance of the Fade. Passing through the Fade must've made you a more adept to channelling such magic. I use similar techniques, although it took me years to learn them. Why did you choose such an esoteric area of study?"

"I hoped that sizing such magic would help me better understand the Fade," Ellana shrugged.

"While our fight affords little time for formal study, the wise can better themselves even in the midst of battle. Perhaps _especially_ then. I hope your new studies serve you well."

* * *

Sera led them to the outskirts of Crestwood, but quickly became nervous, stating the situation didn't feel right. "I was expecting a village or something. The people that leave me stuff don't trek out to places like this." She shook her head. "Give me a city, and I'll give you a tour, but—surprise, surprise—I don't know stupid woods or ruins." Something rustled. "What's that?"

A young man came rushing towards them, then stopped short when he caught sight of them. "Don't hurt me! Harmond made me do it!"

Erdic sighed, he knew it was too good to be true. "Right, things have gone sour. As they do."

"No, no!" He shook his head. "It has to go right, or he'll kill me for the marching. It wasn't my fault!"

"You were the one with the rumour out of Verchiel?" Sera took a step forward. "My friend?"

His eyes widened. "You're her? You're the one he's waiting for!" He started to turn and run from them. "It's her! She's here! Red Jenny!" Two arrows caught him in the chest, dropping him to the ground.

Erdic drew his sword as Sera nocked an arrow. Several guards came out of the woods, and she could make out a man standing next to a stone pillar, watching.

The observer held up his hands in a placating gesture as they came towards him, stepping over the bodies of the men he'd sent to ambush them. "Whoa-ho-ho! Hold on! I was _not_ aware one of the Inquisitor guards was personally involved!" He pasted a friendly smile on his face. "This is a tragic misunderstanding! Let's all sheath our swords, you walk out, and we'll conduct this like business!"

He didn't need the sword to deal with him. He'd just had his men kill one of Sera's people, an unarmed man. Sera sounded furious. "Don't believe this pissbag. He started it." Erdic gestured for them to lower their weapons.

He stepped out of the shadows. His clothing was finely tailored and embroidered. Nobility then. "There." He sounded satisfied. "That wasn't so hard, was it? We identified the confusion, and we worked past it. I'm Lord Pel Harmond. I do hope, sir, that you continue to respond to reason. After all, your choice of company is hardly virtuous." Arrogance practically dripped off every word.

"Frigging user, you are. Another noble prick who punches down!" Sera shifted from foot to foot, clearly wanting to go for her weapons again.

Harmond rolled his eyes at Sera before turning his attention back to Erdic. "We're the same, you and I." His looked down at him. "Well, that is overstating it. You are nothing like me. But we both need people."

"You want to talk now, but Sera is my ally and an ally to the Inquisitor." Erdic narrowed his eyes. "You attacked her 'friends'." And based on the report the soldiers had given, he'd burned the homes of some peasants.

"Come now, you know how much her meddling cost me? Because apparently you were complicit." He folded his arms and tried to return his glare. "Honestly, previous to this very moment, I thought you'd also been tricked by these Red Jennies. Despite your 'foreign' nature, as one of the Inquisitor's guards, you are a social peer. I attacked them on behalf of both."

"Arse-biscuit!" Sera shot the words at him.

"Quite. Sir? Guardian. I don't want to be your enemy. I am barely invested in being hers." He went back to smiling. "If you are willing to recognise an opportunity, we could be exceptional partners."

There was certainly an opportunity here. "A partnership gets me your _enemies_. I need the _territory_."

Sera blinked at him. "What are you doing? He's half the mess in Verchiel."

He smiled. "And now his job is recruiting the other." He turned back to Harmond. "Consider your lands and title requisitioned." He caressed his sword. "You opened the bargaining. Think of your _immediate_ options."

He swallowed. "Surprising, disappointing, but also welcome over the alternative."

Next to her, Sera cackled. "Won't be hearing from you again."

"Be sure to return the favour." He sneered at her.

Sera stuck out her tongue and made a rude noise.

* * *

They stopped in to see how the fort was shaping up. Charter let them know that her friend, a man named Butcher, hadn't arrived for a rendezvous. Maxwell sent Erdic, Sera, Iron Bull, and Dorian to see if they could find him.

Venatori had ambushed and killed the man. They avenged him, and then took his notes to Charter. The rest of the evening was spent sitting with Charter and a few others who knew Butcher, listening to stories of the man as those who had known him best toasted his memory. Paying for the drinks seemed the least she could do.

* * *

Erdic stopped in to see Sera after they'd returned to Skyhold. Sera gave him a warm smile. "There's you. How was that Harmond mess, huh?" She flopped down onto the cushions. "I should be angry you let him live, but his kind really hate a leash. I mean, he deserved worse for turning it all bad, but we made out just fine. Good one, you."

He knew what it was like to get caught between warring factions. "Risky, but keep it within the Inquisition, and I'll support you."

"Even though this puckered around us?" Sera gave him a disbelieving look.

"Even so."

"Well. Good then." Sera shifted, then tucked her legs up under her. "Right, what do you mean, because I'm really not used to that…" She gestured. "Acceptance thing you're doing right there."

"We'll have some differences, but I want to be one of your friends." The woman brought an entirely new perspective to the Inquisition. Often a crazy one, but a new one.

"You're pretty big to be one of my contacts." Sera blinked, then continued quickly, "Important, I mean. Not fat. But all right, Erdic." She rocked back merrily in her seat. "You're on my good side. We'll see if it lasts."

* * *

Iron Bull sat up and brushed the dirt off his shoulder harness. "Did you see it that time?"

"Not sure Chief. Might need her to knock you down a few more times for it to really become clear." Krem grinned widely, then winked at Cassandra. Cassandra just rolled her eyes in response.

He got back to his feet and shook out his shoulders. Even slowed for demonstration purposes, he was going to have some bruises later. Battering rams hit with less force than Cassandra. "Hey, Seeker, if I hit a guy high while you go low, you think we could get him to flip?"

She blinked. "Flip?"

"Yes. Ass over tea kettle, you know."

"I…" She tilted her head to one side uncertainly. "Suppose that could be done?"

"I'm always wanted to get a guy to flip!" He started to gesture at Krem to try it out, and then glanced back at Cassandra.

"You're certainly unusual for a Qunari," said a voice.

They turned and found Theron joining them.

"Should I take that as an insult?" Iron Bull asked.

"I'm just saying that you are nothing like Sten or should that be Arishok, now?"

Iron Bull chuckled. "I forgot that you and the Arishok fought side-by-side."

"Yes, and he wasn't a very cheerful person. In fact he wanted us to find the archdemon and slay it, while we were searching for allies."

"Yeah, I can see the differences," Iron Bull nodded. "Anyway, I've heard that you and Red were together, but now separate."

"I broke her heart, I can't go up to her and say 'Do you want to get back together'?"

"She still loves you," said Cassandra. "Perhaps the two of you should talk."

"I think right now we need to be on our own," said Theron. He then pulled out Starfang. "Now, how about a sparring match."

Cassandra smiled and drew out her sword and the two of them began to spa.


	19. Well, Shit

Maxwell, his guard, Cullen and Leliana were in the war room, a map rolled out in front of them. They were moving markers around, and occasionally making notes. He watched them for a moment. Theron looked oddly familiar to him. Suddenly it clicked. The dead elf in the room where they'd held Leliana, back in that strange future. He pushed the memory away. "What are you two doing?"

"Recreating events," Leliana replied. "Unfortunately from memory." She looked at Theron. "The Blades of Hessarian have reported stragglers on the Storm Coast, but not any groups larger than a half-dozen."

"And that makes no sense. One of the last reports we received put a nest in the mines here. With so many refugees in the area, there should have been sightings. Attacks."

"Perhaps there were, and it was assumed to be demons?"

"Possible, but there are enough veterans in the area you'd think someone would have noticed the difference." He tapped the map. "Here."

"I agree." She looked up at Maxwell. "Faren has already dispatched a team down there. Grey Wardens are best suited for that job."

"Agreed," said Maxwell.

"Now onto business," said Theron. "As you know my task was was assembled to take down an awakened darkspawn. Firstly I must ask how familiar are you with the events in Amaranthine, just after the death of the Archdemon?"

"What I heard ranges from the remains of the horde to another Blight with entirely new darkspawn."

"I'm afraid the latter is far closer to the truth." He told him of the Architect and the Mother, and the creation of the children.

"So Corypheus wasn't the first of these talking darkspawn," said Adaar.

"No," said Theron. "Fortunately Faren could see the dangers of allying with such a person. After that incident I took the body of the Architect and began autopsy. Then when we got wind of Corypheus, I did the same."

Erdic put the pieces together. "You think that the Architect was another ancient magister, don't you?"

Theron nodded. "They're both emissaries and able to talk. Also the name 'Architect' was a big clue. The abundantly clear that the ancient magister's took names to suit them. Corypheus is ancient Tevinter for leader."

"But you still don't now how Corypheus survived Hawke," said Ellana.

Theron shook his head.

"Then keep me updated," said Maxwell. "The sooner we know how he did it the sooner we can defeat him."

After the meeting was finished Maxwell and Theron were left alone they looked down at the map.

"You're doing a good job, Inquisitor," said Theron.

"Sometimes I think it's not enough," said Maxwell.

"You're doing everything you can, it's all we can do at this moment," said Theron. "Though I can give you advice, don't give in to hatred or fear. A leader who falls prey to these tend to hurt the people they are sworn to protect."

"You mean like Loghain," said Maxwell.

Theron nodded. "Not just him, there have been others. Zathrian, Anders, Meredith, and most recently, Clarel."

"Then I'll make sure I won't fall," said Maxwell.

"I hope so, for the sake of the Inquisition."

* * *

Adaar wanted a break from all the fighting and sat with Iron Bull in the tavern again. She really was beginning to appreciate him, he seemed to have this way of making her feel normal.

She smiled at him as she took a sip. "There are few here who know what it means to be Qunari."

Iron Bull narrowed his eyes. "You're not Qunari. You're Tal-Vashoth. World of difference."

"I still grew up like this in a world of mostly humans," said Adaar angrily pointing at her horns.

Iron Bull backed down slightly under her gaze. "Yeah, fair enough. You didn't turn into a murdering bandit, so I guess we're fine." He then looked at her apologetic look. "You want to talk anything about the Qunari, since we're talking about them?"

"What's your problem with Tal-Vashoth?" she asked, this wasn't the first time that he bought up her upbringing.

"As Ben-Hassrath, my job back home was keeping the peace, helping people live by the Qun. Tal-Vashoth turned their back on all that, decided they'd live like savages." She was about to speak but he then raised a hand. "The Qun isn't perfect, but at least there was some sense to it."

"My parents weren't like that. They live peacefully and raised me as well as any human parents could."

"Well, good. They ain't the kind of Tal-Vashoth I've got a problem with, then." He sighed and looked at her. "Look, if you're worried I'm going to attack you, don't be. I had a lifetime of fighting Tal-Vashoth. You're not the kind I hate."

She looked up at him. "I heard there's no marriage among the Qunari."

"Yeah, that's true," Iron Bull nodded. "Qunari love our friends like anyone does, but we don't have sex with them."

Adaar blinked. "Qunari don't have sex?"

He laughed. "Oh, we _definitely_ have sex. There are Tamassrans who pop your cork whenever you need it."

Adaar stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal like it is here," he assured. "It's like…" He pauses as he tried to find an example. "I don't know, going to see a healer? Sometimes it's this long involved thing. It takes all day, leaves you walking funny… Other times, you're in and out in five minutes." He then clicked his tongue. "'Thank you, see you next week!'"

She then stared at him. "So you're never really made love? Connected with someone in both body _and_ soul?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. One time they used this thing called the _Saartoh Nethrappan_. It's a leather-wrapped ride on a harness…" He then blinked. "That wasn't really my soul, though. Also, there were more than two people."

Adaar shook her head inside it was best to change the subject. "The word 'Qunari'—does it mean that we are, the race, or that anyone who follows the Qun?"

"Depends who you ask. Are you Qunari or Tal-Vashoth? The humans and elves who follow the Qun are the _Viddathari_. The Qunari who broke away from the Qun are Tal-Vashoth. Deserters."

"What about Qunari who exist before the Qun?"

"People we came from… they're called the Kossith. But we don't use that word for the race. We came south to Thedas because the Kossith were…" He then frowned as if he was trying to figure out why. "I don't know. We had to leave. The stories aren't clear. But I don't expect that they looked much like us, whatever they are."

* * *

It was nice to spend the afternoon sitting with Josephine, sharing outrageous stories of various nobles. Not to mention her tales of Leliana. Josephine seemed to relax around Maxwell and he thought it was a very healthy for her.

He soon left and found Varric was talking to dwarven woman. Whispering conspiratorially might have been a better description. Maxwell decided to investigate.

"I appreciate the warning, but you shouldn't have come yourself. What if the guild found out? Or Whatshisname?"

The dwarven woman's voice held notes of laughter. "Are you worrying for me or for yourself?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B. I am the expendable one, after all."

"Awww." The dwarven woman placed a flirtatious hand on Varric's chest. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. We'll just have to—" She caught sight of Maxwell. "Well, this is a surprise. You're the Inquisitor, right? Bianca Davri, at your service."

He blinked. "Your name is Bianca?"

"It's a common name. Half the girls in the Merchants guild are named Bianca. The other half are named 'Helga.' I lucked out."

"I take it you're a friend of Varric's?" More than a friend, if he was any judge.

"Who isn't a friend of Varric's? You have met him before, right?" Bianca's voice was warm, and she smiled fondly at Varric as she spoke.

He looked between the two of them. "Why do you look like cats that got into the cream?"

"She's taken a huge risk coming here herself," said Varric eyeing her. "Maybe for both of us."

"You're such a worrier!" said Bianca shaking her head. "There's a giant hole in the sky. I think the Merchants Guild has bigger things to think about."

Varric jerked a thumb at Bianca. "Bianca's got a lead on where Corypheus got his red lyrium."

"The site of Bartrand's Folly, the thaig Varric found, has been leaked. There's a Deep Roads entrance crawling with strange humans carting out red lyrium by the handful."

Maxwell nodded. "How do we know they're not using multiple entrances to get to the thaig?"

"Navigating the Deep Roads isn't like the surface." Bianca shrugged. "There are no accurate maps of the whole system, and there are cave-ins, darkspawn, lava floods…" She gestured. "If you find a route that gets where you're going, you don't deviate. Trying to find another way could be deadly."

"Who could have given away the thaig's location?"

"There were a few people who knew." Varric scratched his head. "Hirelings from the expedition. A couple close friends."

"How they found out isn't important." Bianca looked from Varric to Maxwell. "What matters is we know where they are now."

"We need to deal with this. As long as he has this source, Corypheus is that much more powerful." And if they were lucky, they'd find information that could lead them to his general as well.

"I couldn't agree more," Varric said.

Bianca nodded. "I'll keep an eye on their operation. If you're interested in shutting it down, you've got my help." She grinned at Varric, and her voice became flirtatious. "Try not to leave me waiting too long, Varric. I've got my own work to do, you know."

Maxwell watched Bianca leave, and then turned back to Varric. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Right. That's not going to be trouble at all. Let me know when you want to head to the entrance."

He nodded to him. "We'll leave in the morning and we better take Erdic with us."

* * *

Adaar went up to Cullen, he apparently knew the red templars' leader and she wanted no more about what they would be facing against.

"You and the red templars' leader seem to have a personal history," she said.

"When I arrived in Kirkwall, Samson and I shared quarters. He seemed a decent man, at first," Cullen shrugged. "Knight-Commander Meredith later expelled Samson for 'erratic behavior.' He ended up begging on Kirkwall's streets. He committed further crimes, but managed to evade the Order's justice. Now Samson serves Corypheus as his loyal general."

She sighed. "Why do you think Samson joined Corypheus?"

"He had a chronic lyrium addiction. He spent every last coin buying it from local smugglers. Perhaps Corypheus appealed to his vanity, gave him purpose as well as lyrium. Perhaps that's all it took."

"It sounds like Samson had a miserable life."

Anger entered Cullen's voice. "The Order expelled him, but he had choices. He could have found another path." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "I don't understand how he became so powerful. Even with red lyrium, Samson's glory days are long behind him."

* * *

The entrance Bianca gave them was behind a waterfall. It was actually rather lovely. Except for the half-dozen Carta dwarves guarding it.

They hadn't gone far inside when Bianca's voice made all of them jump. "Finally. I started to think you weren't coming."

Varric gestured at their surroundings. "Nobody said you had to hang out in the creepy cave while you waited."

"Well, I did wait, so let's make this quick. These idiots are carrying the red lyrium out in unprotected containers." Bianca glanced over her shoulder. "We don't want to stick around long enough for it to start 'talking' to us."

Maxwell asked Bianca a few questions, and got them answered as much by Varric as Bianca herself. He gave the dwarven woman an appraising look. "If you're coming with us, I hope you can handle a fight."

"No. I thought I'd cower helplessly while you do all the work." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"She's a decent shot." The words sounded like they were being dragged out of Varric.

"Decent?"

"You want me to admit you're better than me in front of the Inquisitor?"

"Let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

* * *

Bianca and Varric kept up a fairly steady stream of bickering as they moved through the old dwarven outpost. Maxwell was starting to wonder how long the two of them had been married.

The presence of darkspawn made him glad he'd brought Blackwall along. He, Erdic and Blackwall engaged them in the archers picked off the leaders. Dorian also assisted by creating wall of fire that prevented reinforcements from assisting.

"How many can we expect to encounter? Blackwall?" Maxwell asked.

"It's…" Blackwall knocked one off the ledge with his shield. "Hard to say. Keep your guard up."

They kept on fighting their way through the tunnels and eventually lead to side tunnels that seemed to be the source of the darkspawn Dorian then focused is magic, collapsing the tunnel to fill it with rocks and debris, sealing it off.

* * *

Varric and Bianca were actually laughing and joking with each other as the party fought its way through the Carta's smugglers. Maxwell was surprised to learn that while Bianca was indeed married, but it wasn't to Varric.

Bianca led them to a door. "I built these doors. They probably shut this one from the other side when they heard the ruckus we were making." She fiddled with the door for a moment, and it suddenly slid open. "Ta-da."

A suspicion began to grow. Erdic just raise an eyebrow. "Admit it, you've been waiting to do that since we arrived."

"Of course I was." Bianca gestured. "After you."

* * *

They were soon attacked by the Carta and Erdic didn't look upset that he was fighting his old employers. It became clear that it was the Carta that had been smuggling red lyrium, however this seems more likely to be a splinter group, because Erdic and Varric would have heard something.

No sooner had the last of the smugglers fallen than Bianca was riffling through a desk. "There you are!" She picked up a key, then went to the door. A couple moments of fiddling with the lock, and then she stood up triumphantly. "They won't be able to use this entrance again."

Maxwell saw comprehension dawn on Varric's face. "Bianca…" Disappointment filled his voice. Bianca went still at the sound.

"You want to say something, Varric?" Maxwell raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"Andraste's ass, Bianca! You're the leak?"

"When I got the location, I went and had a look for myself. And I found the red lyrium, and I…" Bianca turned to face them. "Studied it."

"You know what it does to people!"

"I was doing you a favour! You want to help your brother, don't you? I just…" Bianca's shoulders slumped. "Wanted to figure it out."

"How did you go from studying red lyrium to giving the location to Corypheus?" Erdic asked crossing his arms.

"I found out that red lyrium…" She looked back at Varric. "It has the Blight, Varric! Do you know what that means?"

Varric threw up his hands. "What? That two deadly things combine to form something super-awful?"

"Lyrium is alive. Or…" Bianca gestured. "Something like it. Blight doesn't infect minerals. Only animals. And I found this guy, Larius. He seemed really interested in helping my research. So I gave him a key."

"Larius? He was the Grey Warden we met in Corypheus's…"Varric's eyes widened and rocked backwards. "Oh, shit. I knew something seemed off!"

Bianca turned the key over and over in her hands. "I didn't realise until you said you found red lyrium at Haven. I came here and…" She glanced at the door. "Well…" She swallowed. "Then I went to you."

"That name means something to you, Varric?" Maxwell raised an eyebrow.

"He was at the Grey Warden prison where we found Corypheus. And he definitely wasn't a mage before."

Maxwell nodded, and then turned back to Bianca. "You had to know we'd figure out what happened, Bianca. Why did you insist on coming with us?"

"Varric told me what people were doing with the red lyrium. I…" Bianca sighed. "Had to help make this right."

"You told Varric you had a 'lead' so we'd straighten out your mistake," said Erdic.

"I know I screwed up, but we did fix it! It's as right as I can make it!"

"This isn't one of your machines! You can't just replace a part and make everything right!" said Varric.

"No, but I can try, can't I? Or am I supposed to wallow in my mistakes forever, kicking myself, telling stories of what I should have done?"

"As if I would tell stories about my own mistakes!"

Maxwell stepped between them. "Oh, for pity's sake, would you two just get a room?"

"Sorry Inquisitor." Varric sighed. "We've done all we can here. Bianca, you'd better get home before someone misses you."

"Varric?"

Varric sighed, and then waved a hand before turning and walking away. "Don't worry about it."

Maxwell gestured for Erdic, Blackwall and Dorian to follow him, then turned back to Bianca. The woman's face looked like someone had just killed her puppy. After a moment, she looked up at Maxwell through tear-filled eyes. "Get him killed, and I'll feed you your own eyeballs, Inquisitor."

Maxwell nodded.

* * *

Once they returned he discovered that Faren was with Theron, Cassandra, Vivienne and Cullen.

"What's all this about?" Maxwell asked.

"We're discussing Anders," said Cassandra crossing her arms. "Faren was the one that conscripted him."

"At the time he was an apostate on the run from templars," said Faren defensively. "I saw him in action and thought his skills could help, I was also dangerously low on Grey Wardens."

"It's true," said Theron. "In truth he was the only Grey Warden left in the Keep, the others were either dead or captured by the Architect."

"And yet he allowed a demon to join his ranks," said Vivienne narrowing her eyes.

"And would you rather if I allowed him to run loose across the nation?" said Faren raising an eyebrow. "And he was a spirit of Justice. Listen when I first met Anders he wasn't the same man that destroyed the Chantry in Krikwall. He hated templars true, but he never made a move against them."

"And yet you allowed him to be possessed by a demon," said Vivienne furiously.

"I didn't," said Faren getting to his feet. "He told no one of his plans. Personally I think it was Nathaniel that suggested it, he suggested to Justice possess a willing volunteer and he in turn pushed Anders to make strikes against the templars and the Chantry."

"Why did he leave?" Cullen asked.

"There was little incident with the templars, a few of them tried to take him off my hands by force and I was forced to kill them. We then made a deal afterwards that seemed a respectful compromise, I would allow one of the templars to join the Grey Wardens so that they could keep an eye on Anders. Of course, at the time I had no idea that Anders was possessed. The templar that joined the wardens then discovered that he was possessed and tried to hand him to the templars."

"And then it led to the death of templars and Grey Wardens," Cullen finished.

Faren nodded. "We began searching for him, Stroud was among the search party, but he vanished. Only until later we discovered that he was in Kirkwall."

Maxwell looked at them all. "Look, Faren had nothing to do with Anders destroying the Chantry and he was killed by Hawke. There's nothing more we can do now."

"The Inquisitor is right," said Theron. "Anders was a complicated man and we may never figure out his motives."

"Agreed," said Cassandra. "We have more important work to do."

One by one everyone left leaving Maxwell with Theron.

"Inquisitor, I think you should know that we've been getting reports that Ellana's clan is in trouble at Wycome," said Theron. "I have informed her and told that Leliana has ordered them to pull back while we figure out what's going on."

"Good, just keep me updated."

"Will do."


	20. Demands of the Qun

Maxwell and Adaar walked by Iron Bull and Krem practicing in the courtyard. He was trying to demonstrate a shield bash at Krem.

"Ah, come on, Krem! I'm working my ass off to get you to see that move!" he yelled after another failed attempt.

"You've still got plenty of ass left, chief," said Krem. He then noticed macron and Adaar approaching them. "Uh, Your Worship, Guardian."

Iron Bull looked up. "Glad you came by. I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath. Already verified it with Red."

Adaar glanced at Krem, and then shrugged. "Do you want to discuss this alone?"

"Not like I was hiding it from my boys. Besides, right now, I need to hit something."

Krem panted. "You know they've got training dummies, Chief."

"The training dummy might actually defend itself against the shield bash. Anyway, the Ben-Hassrath letter…" He turned back to them.

"What did the letter say?" Maxwell asked.

"The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don't like Corypheus or his Venatori. And they really don't like red lyrium." He rubbed at one of his horns. "They're ready to work with us. With you, boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces."

"That could be a powerful alliance."

"My people have never made a full-blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a big step." He rolled his shoulders. "They've found a massive red lyrium shipping operation out on the coast."

Krem grinned as he set up for another shield bash. "They want us to hit it together. Talked about bringing in one of their dreadnoughts." He adjusted his stance. "Always wanted to see one of those big warships in action."

Iron Bull knocked him on his ass, then shook his head. "Did you see _that_? Go get some water." He glanced back at them. "They're worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army. My Chargers, you, maybe some backup."

"What does this alliance really get us?" Adaar asked frowning.

"They wouldn't use the word 'alliance' if they didn't mean it. Naval power. More Ben-Hassrath reports. Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori…" He rubbed at his horn again. "It could do a lot of good."

Maxwell noticed the uneasiness from the two Qunari. "You two don't seem entirely happy about this."

"No, I'm good. It's, uh…" He shrugged. "I'm used to them being _over there_. It's been awhile."

"In case you've forgotten, Inquisitor, I'm Tal-Vashoth, they always make me uneasy," said Adaar.

Understandable. "I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari."

"Good. I'll pass the word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you're ready."

* * *

Maxwell and Adaar assembled a small task force of forces and joined Iron Bull and the charges at the Storm Coast.

"All right, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us," said Iron Bull.

"He is." An elven man in strange armour stepped out from the rocks. "Good to see you again, Hissrad."

"Gatt!" Iron Bull spread his hands and grinned. "Last I heard, you were still in Seheron!"

"They finally decided I'd calmed down enough to go back out into the world."

Iron Bull then turned to both Maxwell and Adaar. "Boss, this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron."

Gatt nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor and you too Guardian. Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work."

"Iron Bull's name is Hissrad?" said Adaar curiously.

"Under the Qun, we use titles, not names."

"My title was 'Hissrad,' because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it as 'Keeper of Illusions,' or…"

"'Liar.' It means liar." Gatt shrugged.

"Well, you don't have to say it like _that_."

"I look forward to working together," said Maxwell.

"Hopefully, this will help both our peoples." Gatt shrugged. "Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of this Venatori cult."

"Yes," said Dorian from behind them. Maybe bringing him wasn't his best idea. "Filthy, decadent brutes, the lot of them. I'm certain life would be so much better for all of us under the Qun."

Gatt's eyes narrowed. "It was for me, after the Qunari rescued me from slavery in Tevinter. I was eight. The Qun isn't perfect, but it gave me a better life."

"Yes, one free from all that pointless free will and independent thought. Such an improvement."

"Arguing about the war between your two nations isn't going to help anyone right now," said Maxwell calmly.

"I'm not here to convert anyone." Gatt spread his hands. "All I care about is stopping this red lyrium from reaching Minrathous."

"With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks. We could lose Seheron…" Iron Bull gave a slow shake of his head. "And see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here."

"The Ben-Hassrath agree. That's why we're here." He pointed. "Our dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We'll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship."

"There might be Venatori mages on the ship as well. If the dreadnought can't handle them…" said Adaar, her father told enough about dreadnought about their weaknesses to mages.

"It's unlikely there'll be more than two or three mages on the ship. And they'll be dead by the third shot." Gatt shrugged. "On land, though, a half-dozen Venatori attacking the dreadnought from cover could do some serious damage."

Adaar looked at Iron Bull. "What do you think, Bull?"

"Don't know. I've never liked covering a dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong. If our scouts underestimate the enemy numbers, we're dead. If we can't lock down the Venatori mages, the ship is dead." He frowned. "It's risky."

"Riskier than letting red lyrium into Minrathous?"

Adaar questioned Gatt further, and wasn't mollified by his answers. Still, they seemed stuck with the plan. The Qunari weren't going to budge. "Let's go hold up our end of this bargain, then."

"My agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori may be camped to guard the shore." He indicated the locations. "There…" He turned. "And there. We'll need to split up and hit both at once."

"I'll come with you, boss. Krem can lead the Chargers. Let me fill him in. Come by when you're ready to move."

Adaar looked at Maxwell and the others and could plainly see that they were worried about the plan as well.

* * *

Iron Bull bantered with his men, but she'd known him long enough to tell he was worried. The Chargers moved off to do their jobs.

"You gave your Chargers the easier target." Gatt smirked at Iron Bull.

"You think?"

"Lower and farther from the smuggler's ship? It's much less likely to be heavily defended."

"Suppose we'll do the heavy lifting, then. Just like old times."

Gatt chuckled in response.

They hit the first group of Venatori, and dealt with them easily enough. She doubted they even knew what hit them. Though Dorian was being a bit flashier than usual.

Gatt kept looking at Cole. Finally, he spoke. "Iron Bull's reports say you're a demon."

"I'm trying not to be. Sometimes it's hard. I want to kill a lot of people, but I don't."

"Because the Inquisitor's Dalish mage has bound you?" Gatt glanced at Ellana and her staff. Ellana glared.

Cole just looked confused. "Because it's not right."

"Bull, how can you work with a demon?"

"He's all right."

They hadn't gone much further when Gatt addressed Solas. "I don't see any tattoos, but you're carrying a staff. Are you from a Chantry Circle?"

Solas gave the younger elf a withering look. "No. And I would prefer not to discuss it."

"Have I done something to offend you?" Gatt looked slightly taken aback.

"You joined the Qun," said Solas as he continued to walk.

"After they rescued me from slavery."

"And put you into something worse." Solas didn't bother to look back at the other man. "A slave may always struggle for freedom, but you among the Qun have been taught not to think."

"Solas, not the time." Iron Bull was starting to look frustrated.

* * *

They took out the next group. One almost managed to get a spell off before her plunged her greatsword into him.

Gatt glanced over the hill. "Can you make out any of your mercenaries down there?"

"Not from here. Probably a better view once we take the Vints' camp."

"Worried?"

"They're my men. I've been with some of them for years."

* * *

The last group didn't fare any better than the first two. Solas caught one of the larger warriors with one of his summoned fists, sending the man flying off the cliff. Ellana felt a bit bad about how she always found that just a little funny. He caught her eye as she tried to hide the smile, and winked.

"We're clear, Gatt."

"Right. Signaling the dreadnought." He tossed something into the fire, and a flare shot up into the sky.

Iron Bull smiled proudly. "Chargers already sent theirs up. See'em down there?"

Adaar tossed a salute in their direction, and made out Krem's return wave in the distance.

"I knew you gave them the easier job." Gatt just shook his head.

"There's the dreadnought." Iron Bull pointed. "That brings back memories." She had to admit, the ship was impressive. It took it only moments to sink the smuggler ship. Next to her, Iron Bull laughed. "Nice one!" He started to turn back towards his men. "Crap."

Venatori mages were heading towards the Charger's location. They were well out of range for any of the mages. "They've still got time to fall back if you signal them now," said Adaar.

"Yeah." Iron Bull reached for his signal horn.

"Your men need to hold that position, Bull."

"They do that, they're dead." Iron Bull lowered his head, glaring at Gatt.

"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead." He pointed. "You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari! You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth!" Gatt gestured. "With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already! I stood up for you, Hissrad! I told them you would _never_ become Tal-Vashoth!"

"They're my men."

"I know. But you need to do what's right, Hissrad…" Gatt pointed at the dreadnought. "For this alliance, and for the Qun."

Adaar was furious. The Chargers were not going to be sacrificed because the Qunari had screwed up their plan. If that's what their alliance took, she wanted no part of it. She turned her eyes onto Maxwell, who nodded in agreement.

"Call the retreat," said Maxwell.

"Don't!" Gatt begged.

Iron Bull blew the signal. Immediately, the Chargers began to move. "They're falling back."

Gatt looked crushed. "All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For _them_?"

Adaar marched up to him as if it wasn't for her self-control, Gatt would have been about three seconds away from her finding out just how well he could swim. "His name is Iron Bull."

"I suppose it is." Gatt turned away.

"No way they'll get out of range. Won't be long now."

Maxwell looked up at Iron Bull. "Bull, when the dreadnought sinks…"

"Sinks?" Iron Bull's voice was slightly hoarse. "Qunari dreadnoughts don't sink." They watched the ship explode into flames.

"My father told me that Qunari explode the dreadnoughts rather than have them in the hands of the enemy," Adaar explained as she placed a hand on Iron Bull's arm.

"Come on. Let's get back to my boys," said Iron Bull.

* * *

"You are not Tal-Vashoth, Iron Bull, not really," said Solas as they made their way back to Skyhold.

"Well that's a fuckin' relief." Iron Bull sent a glare in Solas's direction.

"You are no beast, snapping under the stress of the Qun's harsh discipline." Solas ignored the glare. "You are a man who made a choice… possibly the first of your life."

Iron Bull sighed. "I've always liked fighting. What if I turn savage, like the other Tal-Vashoth?"

"You have the Inquisitor, you his guard, you have the Inquisitor…" He gave Iron Bull a respectful nod. "And you have me."

"Thanks, Solas." The big man actually smiled.

* * *

When they returned to Skyhold they found Gatt waiting there with a face that rang with disapproval.

"Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples." Gatt's face was set into hard lines. "Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bit of fire around Dorian's hands before the man took a deep breath. Clearly, Adaar wasn't the only one angry at the situation. Iron Bull shook his head at his former friend. "You under orders to kill me, Gatt?"

"No. The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They'd rather not lose two." He walked away without looking back.

Iron Bull sighed. "So much for that."

"I'm proud of you, Bull," Adaar smiled.

He chuckled. "Thanks, boss." He then turned as Krem approach them. "You're late."

"Sorry chief. Still a bit sore from fighting off all those Vints. Good to see you, Inquisitor and you Adaar."

"How did the Chargers come out of the fight?" Adaar asked.

Krem smiled. "Just fine. Thanks to the two of you and the chief, we had plenty of time to fall back. Chief's even breaking open a cask of Chasind Sack Mead for the Chargers tonight."

"Damn it, Krem, that's the kind of thing you don't have to mention to the Inquisitor and his guard." Iron Bull glared.

"Sorry, chief," said Krem though he didn't look at all apologetic.

"Ah, forget it. You're doing fine."

* * *

Maxwell found Adaar a few hours later at the tavern, she was busy drinking herself into a stupor.

"How do you feel about this?" Maxwell asked as he sat down next to her.

"The Qun is exactly how my father described it," said Adaar. "No free will and treats its men like pieces on a board. Leaving the Qun was the first time my parents ever came up with an idea of their own. Reminds me I need a favour."

"What kind?"

"I recently got word that some of the members of my old mercenary company have gone missing," said Adaar. "I was hoping that you could send our people to investigate."

"Of course," Maxwell nodded.

"I may not be part of the company any more, but I still like to keep tabs on them."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Adaar walked towards Iron Bull on the ramparts.

He started to nod, and then turned as the soldier walking up behind him pulled out a dagger. He quickly turned and punched him in the face, but then the second soldier tossed a knife right into his chest.

He pulled it out and then tossed it back at him.

"Bull!"

"I got it." He sounded more annoyed than anything. He tossed the first man off the ramparts.

" _Ebost Isalla, Tal-Vashoth_!" said the first man in Qunlat.

Iron Bull grunted, and tossed him over the side to join the other one. "Yeah, yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground, though, so…" He grunted as he looked at the wound. "Sorry, boss. I thought I might need backup. Guess I'm not even worth sending professionals for."

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed."

"What if they used poison?" she said looking at the wound with great concern.

"Oh, they _definitely_ used poison. Saar-qamek, liquid form. If I hadn't been dosing myself with the antidote, I'd be going crazy and puking my guts up right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that's about it."

"You knew the assassins were coming?" She stared.

"Little change in the guard rotation tipped me off." He shrugged. "Thought there'd be more."

"Why didn't you tell me ahead of time?" She folded her arms.

"You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn't looking?" He narrowed his eyes at her. She glared back at him, and he grinned. "See? Like that. If I'd warned you or the guards, the assassins would've been tipped off."

"I hoped the Ben-Hassrath would let you go."

"They did."

He shook his head. "Sending two guys with blades against _me_? That's not a hit. That's a formality. Just making it clear I'm Tal-Vashoth. Tal-Va- _fucking_ -shoth."

Adaar narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to say 'Tal-Vashoth' like it's an insult."

Iron Bull realised his mistake. "This isn't about you, boss."

"But I'm Tal-Vashoth, too. Just like you," Adaar pointed out.

"No, you're not," said Iron Bull shaking his head. "Not really. You grew up with a family. You never knew anything different. I've killed hundreds of Tal-Vashoth in Seheron. Bandits, murderers, bastards who turned their back on the Qun. And now I'm one of them."

"Bullshit," said Adaar pressing a finger on his chest. "You're a good man."

"Without the Qun to live by…"

"Hey!" Adaar and slapped him across the face. He looked at her with surprise all over his face. "You're a good man. If the Beh-Hassrath don't see that, it's their loss."

Iron Bull rubbed his cheek. "Thanks, boss." He sighed. "Anyway, I'll get this cleaned up and let Red and Theron know what happened."

She then began to leave. "Boss?" She stopped and looked at him. "Whatever I miss, whatever I regret… this is where I want to be. Whenever you need an ass kicked, The Iron Bull is with you."


	21. Promise of Destruction

Maxwell found Cassandra scribing away at a desk. "Writing does not come naturally to me, as I'm certain you can imagine."

"Let me guess: You're composing a love poem?"

Cassandra looked up at him, and then slowly shook her head. "I couldn't, not even if my life depended on it."

"It's not that hard."

"Yes, it is. Poetry takes finesse, it takes…" Cassandra laid the pen down. " _Grace_."

"You don't think you have those things?"

An eyeroll was the response. "Historians will one day ask what happened at Adamant Fortress, in the Fade. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. It must be recorded."

"That's an excellent idea, Cassandra," Maxwell nodded.

"I certainly thought so… until I started writing." She stood, and walked to the railing. "I still don't know what to say about the spirit of the Divine. I saw her there, heard her voice. Yet I cannot claim with certainty it was really her. The Chantry teaches us that the souls of the dead pass through the Fade, so it _could_ have been her. Yet even so…"

"Do you really think it might have been her? A ghost?"

"A ghost, a remnant of her hopes and memories, her lingering will to do good…" Cassandra leaned over the railing to watch the smiths working below. "Those things are all possible. Nobody knows for certain what happens after we die. A spirit could have assumed her form…" She looked over at Maxwell. "But why? It helped you, as Justinia herself would have."

To help, as Cole did. Who, except perhaps Solas, truly could understand the motivations of the spirits? "Perhaps it doesn't matter what she really was, then."

"It matters to me, to what I must write." She leaned back from the railing. "I must interpret what I saw, yet I am no priest, no philosopher. I am a warrior."

Maxwell wasn't too sure himself. "I don't know the truth any more than you do."

Cassandra sighed. "Sadly, unanswered questions make for poor reading." Cassandra turned and leaned her back against the railing. "When I realised we were physically in the Fade, I was terrified almost beyond reason. The last time such a thing happened, we created darkspawn. We created Corypheus. The world needs to know the truth this time. No more legends lost to the ages."

* * *

The Chargers had returned from collapsing Adamant. Adaar made a comment about owing them a drink, and the next thing she knew Iron Bull was dragging her to the tavern to do official introductions. She found herself sitting at a table with an ale in front of her, and realising her Inquisition was full of crazy people. The Chargers were riding almost as high on their victory over some varghasts as they had their destruction on the envy demon they'd found in Therinfal Redoubt.

Krem and Iron Bull bantered back and forth, insulting each other quite merrily. Adaar nearly choked on her drink when the words "pillowy man-bosoms" were tossed about. Iron Bull pointed at various people, calling them by their nicknames. She was tempted to ask him if he even actually knew their real names. It was clear how proud he was of his team.

She had seen the power of Dalish's 'bow' first hand. The 'archer' was likely quite formidable. The face tattoos on the not-a-mage were very similar to Theron's, and she made a mental note to ask if they were from the same clan.

Adaar looked at him and shook her head. "You really taking anyone, don't you?"

"Anyone who can carry their weight in a fight."

"And who can put up your bullshit, chief," Krem added.

Chargers then lifted their glasses and actually broke into song. "No man can beat the Chargers, 'cause we'll hit you where it hurts. Unless you know a tavern with loose cards and looser skirts. For every bloody battlefield, we'll gladly raise a cup. No matter what tomorrow holds, our horns be pointing up."

She was on her way out of the tavern when she noticed Sutherland. Apparently, he'd done well in the fight against the bandits, and had even recruited another mage to the Inquisition. She congratulated him, and told him to keep up the good work.

* * *

Dorian was sitting on a ledge with a bottle beside him, watching the soldiers train. Evelyn sat down next to him, and he smiled. "It occurs to me that you're a mage." He passed her the bottle.

"That just occurred to you?" She accepted, and took a drink.

"I meant…" He accepted the bottle back and took a long drink of his own. "You must have been part of the Circle of Magic. In the South. Meaning you were locked away like a criminal, at least until you rebelled. It's such a bizarre notion, to me."

"There are worse things than being kept in the Circles." Though if she were honest, she'd have to admit there were better things as well.

"Death, starvation, being hunted by rabid mobs? Yes, I can imagine." He paused to watch the end of a sparring match. "Some would say Tevinter is hardly better, depending on which mage you ask. Still, it's so utterly foreign. It's more surprising that everyone would take the idea that the Inquisitor has a mage sister so…" His eyes went to where several templars were practicing with the soldiers. "Calmly." He shrugged. "Or maybe it's not calm? Maybe the Antivan Crows are swimming in gold from all the contracts on your life." He elbowed her playfully. "Good luck with that, by the way. Grand fun, being the one in charge."

She snagged the bottle back from him and took another drink. "Did you find the book you were looking for?"

"Some of them. I've asked Josephine to locate a few others. She's added them to the list Solas gave her." He tilted his head at her. "Did you know we are actually related?"

"Not that surprising."

He laughed. "Not first cousins or anything. Perhaps he was even the one who ventured to Ostwick to establish the branch? We are talking long ago, of course."

"You know that off the top of your head?"

"Not the top. Maybe the lower middle or thereabouts. Bloodlines are serious business in Tevinter. You're taught lessons and tested…" He gestured. "By strict nannies. I heard your family mentioned, and I had to go through all the old mnemonics. But yes—there it is."

"Have you told my brother?"

"No, and I don't think I ought to," said Dorian. "Can you imagine if word got out that the Inquisitor is related to a Tevinter magister or at least the son of a magister?"

Evelyn nodded. "People are still getting used to mages being free."

* * *

Theron was listening to the Inquisitor and Erdic report in the thaig and he had to say that he found the newest travelling.

"So, lyrium can get the blight," said Theron.

"According to Bianca," said Erdic.

"I suppose I would explain the effects," said Theron. "I was always curious about this red lyrium, that was why I led an expedition down into that thaig find out more, but we never did. This have explains how Corypheus doesn't seem to be affected by the stuff. This just means that getting rid of it has to be our main priority."

The Inquisitor nodded. "We need to find where the red templars get their lyrium. Cullen is working on that as we speak."

"Then I suppose there is nothing we can do except wait and hope," said Theron.

Erdic then left and the Inquisitor was making his way out as well, but then Theron grabbed his arm.

"Inquisitor, may I have a private word," said Theron.

Inquisitor looked at him. "Sure, Theron."

"It's about Leliana," said Theron as if he was making sure that Leliana wasn't here. "I know that the death of Justinia has shaking her pretty hard. Leliana is a brilliant woman and personally I find that her faith is her most important quality, but with her death her faith has wavered."

"And you want me to restore it," Inquisitor finished. "Isn't this something you should do?"

"I fear after my little betrayal of her heart that she may not see me in the same light," said Theron. "This is not the first time that she her faith has wavered and I was able to put on the right path. Inquisitor, I fear for her and all that I ask you is that you look out for her."

The Inquisitor looked at him and then placed a hand on the shoulder. "I promise."

"Thank you," said Theron.

* * *

Evelyn found Cullen in his study, she had acted as peacemaker to the mages and the templars which was not easy. She was pleased that Cullen was different than several templars that she knew.

"Here's the report," she said placing the papers down on his desk.

"Thank you," said Cullen looking up at her and she could have sworn that he blushed.

"I should get to know you better." She glanced up at him. "We're working together, after all."

"What would you like to know?"

"All right…" She considered for a moment. "Where are you from?"

"I grew up in Ferelden, near Honnleath. I was transferred to Kirkwall shortly after the Blight." He looked out over the view. "Travelling to Haven was the first I'd returning almost ten years."

"Varric's from Kirkwall. Did you two know each other?"

"I knew he was friends with the Champion of Kirkwall, but little else. We've spoken more since I joined the Inquisition. Largely at Varric's insistence." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently I spend too much time with a serious expression on my face, and it's bad for my health."

She chuckled. "You were away from Ferelden in ten years. Was it strange being back there again?"

"Strange? No," he said shaking his head. "If anything, the opposite. I was not sorry to leave Ferelden the way I did. I had no desire to return. But leaving Haven was more different than I would have imagined—not just because of Corypheus forced it upon us. It felt like I was abandoning my home. I never thought I'd feel that way again."

"What was Kirkwall like?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "While I was there, Qunari occupied and then attacked the city, the viscount's murder caused political unrest…" He gestured. "Relations between mages and templars fell apart, an apostate blew up the Chantry, and the knight-commander went mad. Other than that, it was fine."

And many of their current problems could be traced back to those very events. "What happened between Kirkwall's mages and templars?"

"Your brother was at the Conclave. He must have told you what happened."

Maxwell had at least a hundred conflicting versions of the tale. "Yes, but you were there."

He sighed. "There was tension between mages and templars long before I arrived. Eventually, it reached a breaking point. There was fighting in the streets. Abominations began killing both sides. It was a nightmare."

"What happened then?"

"The templars should have restored order, but red lyrium had driven Knight-Commander Meredith mad. She threatened to kill Kirkwall's Champion, turned on her own men. I'm not sure how far she would have gone. Too far."

"So you opposed her?"

"I stood with the Champion against her. In the end." He sighed. "But I should have seen through Meredith sooner." He seemed to be directing the last comment towards himself rather than towards her.

"You were in Ferelden during the Blight. Did you fight darkspawn?"

"No. I was stationed at Ferelden's Circle Tower. The Circle had troubles of its own. I…" He hesitated. "Remained there during the Blight."

If the stories she'd heard held any truth, the Circle tower of Ferelden had almost been annulled. "What happened at the Circle Tower?"

"Few who survived the Blight have fond memories of that time. I would prefer not to speak of it."

She decided to change the subject entirely. "I'd like to know more about the templars."

"What would you like to know?"

"Why did you join the Order?"

"I could think of no better calling than to protect those in need. I used to beg the templars at our local chantry to teach me. At first they merely humored me, but I must have shown promise." He shrugged. "Or at least a willingness to learn. The knight-captain spoke to my parents on my behalf. They agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen when I left home."

"Thirteen—that's still so young."

"I wasn't the youngest there. Some children are promised to the Order at infancy. Still, I didn't take on full responsibilities until I was eighteen. The Order sees you trained and educated first."

"What about your family? Did you miss them?"

"Of course. But there were many my age who felt the same. We learned to look out for one another."

"Did you enjoy your training?"

"I wanted to learn everything." He smiled. "If I was giving my life to this, I would be the best templar I could."

"You were a model student."

He laughed. "I wanted to be. I wasn't always successful. Watching a candle burn down while reciting the Chant of Transfigurations wasn't the most exciting task. I admit, my mind sometimes wandered."

"What do _you_ think of mages? Are they all a threat?"

"I've seen the suffering magic can inflict. I've treated mages with distrust because of it—at times without cause." His eyes went to the staff she carried. "That was unworthy of me. I will try not to do so here. Not that I want mages moving through our base completely unchecked. We need safeguards in place to protect people—including mages—from possession, at the least."

"I know how I spent my time in the Circle, but what was a typical day for a templar?"

He laughed. "'Typical'. The last time I was in a Circle was right before it fell apart. Nothing was typical."

"Before that, then."

"Certain rituals require a full guard. A mage's Harrowing, for instance. I've attended a few. Most of the time you merely maintain a presence - on patrol or in the Circle, ready to respond if needed. Mages pretend to ignore that presence, but they are watching you just as closely."

Failing to pay attention to what the templars were doing could have dire consequences. "We would spend all day with templars, and yet they rarely spoke to us."

"A habit often mistaken for coldness, I'm sure. But we are expected to keep a certain distance from our charges. If a mage is possessed or uses blood magic, you must act quickly, without hesitation. Your judgment cannot be clouded." He rested his hands on his sword hilt. "Of course, ignoring one another does nothing to foster understanding."

"Do templars take vows? 'I swear to the Maker to watch all the mages'—that sort of thing?"

"There's a vigil first. You're meant to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change. When it's over, you give yourself to a life of service. That's when you're given a philtre—your first draught of lyrium—and its power. As templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgment. Our lives belong to the Maker and the path we have chosen."

"A life of service and sacrifice. Are templars also expected to give up... physical temptations?"

"Physical? Why" He cleared his throat. "Why would you… That's not expected. Templars can marry—although there are rules around it, and the Order must grant permission… Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but it's, um, not required."

"Have you?" Oh, Maker, had she really just asked that? She could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"Me? I… um… no, I've taken no such vows. Maker's breath—can we speak of something else?"

Evelyn decided that she had embarrassed another and left the study and she could have sworn that Cullen was looking down at her hindquarters.

* * *

Maxwell found Cassandra in the war room, glaring at the map. She sighed. "I can keep staring at this, but I won't get any closer."

"Keep banging your head against the problem. It will go away eventually," Maxwell joked.

Cassandra chuckled. "I'm predictable, I know."

"Something I can help you with?" Cassandra leaned on the table and looked up at him. "I suppose I'll never find them on my own. We saw so many red templars at the assault on Haven. Perhaps all that was left of the Order. What we didn't see was Lord Seeker Lucius. Indeed, I've seen no hint of _any_ Seekers amongst the red templars. Or anywhere. I've a growing suspicion Corypheus has imprisoned them."

"Finding them obviously means a lot to you."

"I left the Order, but I can never abandon them." Her shoulders slumped a little. "I cannot even claim that rescuing them would be beneficial—they wouldn't look kindly on the Inquisition. But even so, if there's a chance…"

"We'll find them, Cassandra."

"If we can spare resources to follow up on these leads, Inquisitor, I would appreciate it."

"I'll get Leliana's people on it immediately."

* * *

Erdic tried explaining to Sera that she was welcome to ask for jam whenever she wanted it, and Sera gave a rather confusing explanation that seemed to claim that jam was somehow sweeter if it was pilfered.

"So tell me about yourself, Sera."

"Oh, yeah? Interested, are you?"

Erdic gestured for the server to bring them a couple drinks. "How about the basics. Where are you from?"

"Ferelden."

"I got that from the accent. Where in Ferelden?"

Sera shrugged. "All over? Okay. Fine. Denerim for a bit. South. North. Wherever I want."

Two could play this game. "Oh, you're from Wherever? I'm from North Wherever."

"What?" Sera snorted.

"North Wherever. Oh, we had fun on Street and/or in Local Tavern."

"Oh, har-dee-har. All funny, you." Sera took a gulp from her drink. "It's complicated. I don't like complicated. Let's leave it at that. Maybe."

Erdic tried another tactic, asking her about the Red Jenny network, but came away somewhat more confused than when she started. He was somewhat mollified to know that the worst she apparently rated was a pie to the face.

"We annoyed some nobles. Does that really help all that much?"

"It helped make a dead idiot. That's a good return for time." Sera took another gulp from her drink. "Punch a bully, people like you. Do it because they asked. Or let them think they asked, they like it even more. It's inspiring, even if it sometimes goes tits up and they take a hit back. You know, like Haven?"

"It must have gone wrong before. How many times have you almost died?"

She raised an eyebrow at Erdic. "What fight were you in? We didn't almost die. Besides, I only have to start these punch-ups."

* * *

"First the templars, now the Grey Wardens." Cullen shook his head as he picked up the chain shirt. "Both devoted their lives to fighting evil. Now they serve it."

"What a better way to demoralise the people of Thedas than to corrupt their heroes?" said Maxwell crossing his arms. "If Corypheus appears with templars and Grey Wardens at his side, why shouldn't they follow, too?"

Cullen sighed. "Because now is not the time to lose hope. The Inquisition must serve as an example. We must stand where others fall."

"I've noticed that you when my sister has been seen each other more lately," said Maxwell.

Cullen looked startled. "Inquisitor—I—that is to say I didn't—"

Maxwell shook his head. "It's fine Cullen, I just wanted to know if you care for her."

"She's a mage and it is my duty to protect her," said Cullen.

Maxwell simply shook his head and walked out the room.

* * *

Theron and Leliana came up with a location. Caer Oswin. He collected Cassandra and a few of the others.

"Where did you get all those arrows, Sera? You've got hundreds."

"From your arse!"

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Well my arse should open up a shop. Apparently it's quite prolific."

"Caer Oswin. Odd that the trail should lead us here." Cassandra stared up at the old, decrepit keep. "Bann Loren is a pious, unassuming man. What has he become involved in?"

"He might simply be a victim as well," said Maxwell.

"Let's see what lies within." Cassandra took a deep breath as she followed Maxwell.

There were no guards on the gate, nor at the front. They had moved a short distance down the hall before they caught a glimpse of the first person. The man immediately drew his sword and ran into the next room.

Maxwell signalled for his people to be on guard, then gave chase. Three other guards met them, but were no match for his party. He gave them the option of surrendering, but none took him up on it.

Cassandra turned over one of the bodies. "Promisers. I should have known." She looked up at Maxwell. "The Order of Fiery Promise is a cult with…" She stood. "Strange beliefs about the Seekers. They've hounded us for centuries."

"What kind of 'strange beliefs?'" Maxwell looked around the room.

"They believe they are Seekers—the only rightful ones." Cassandra checked one of the other bodies. "They say we robbed their powers long ago, preventing them from ending the world."

"Ending the world?"

"The only way to truly eradicate evil, in their eyes. 'The world will be reborn a paradise.'"

Though he didn't have much hope, he asked anyway. "Is it possible to negotiate with them?"

"They're fanatics, drunk on whatever forbidden magic they can find to make themselves 'true' Seekers." Cassandra began walking to the next room. "This explains why the Seekers might be here, but not the connection to Corypheus."

* * *

They soon found proof that the Seekers were indeed in the keep, but sadly it was not good news. They looked at the remains of what used to be a Seeker.

"A Seeker." Cassandra's voice hitched slightly, then filled with anger. "Did they torture him to death?" Her fists clenched. "The Promisers will pay for this."

Maxwell knelt. The man had been dead at least a few days. Blackwall handed him a piece of cloth, and he placed it over the man respectfully. They would build a pyre for him when they were found the others.

* * *

In the courtyard, Maxwell and Cassandra fought back to back. The Seeker charged forward, battering with the shield as readily as the blade. Blackwall moved in beside him, protecting his back. Dorian and Sera leaped from the ramparts onto the stable roof, and used their vantage point to pick off anything that would threaten the warriors.

An overhead swing from Cassandra took out the last of the guards. She then approached the fallen Seeker and removed a piece of parchment. "'As the Seekers of Truth have proven resistant to the effects of red lyrium, the Elder One has seen fit to place them in your care. Reclaim your destiny, and know that the Elder One expects your devotion as repayment.' Signed by Lord Samson, commander of the red templars." She crumbled the parchment in her hand. "Does Corypheus not realize the Promisers want the world to end? What use are they to him?"

It was doubtful Corypheus intended to fulfil his side of any bargain. "Corypheus will probably betray them before they get their chance."

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "But after he gets what he needs out of them. But this doesn't explain how he captured the Seekers in the first place, or what's been done with them. We must keep looking."

"The letter said Seekers were resistant to red lyrium."

"Our abilities grant us many gifts, but a resistance to red lyrium's corruption? That seems strange. Although it would explain why none of us have numbered among the red templars…" Cassandra tucked the parchment away. "And thus Seekers would be useless to Corypheus. He would have no leash to hold us."

Maxwell had a good feeling that all of the Seekers were dead. "Do you really want to keep looking? What we find not be pleasant."

"I do not shy away from unpleasant things. I must know."

Together, they headed back into the keep.

* * *

They fought their way through another room of cultists. Dorian made a comment about confiscating some of the books in the library as they continued moving through, prompting a disgusted noise from Cassandra.

Blackwall had to put his shoulder into the huge wooden door to get it moving. They started into another hall, and then Cassandra rushed ahead. He ran after her and soon found the reason why she dashed off.

A young man lay at the base of the stairs. "Daniel!" Cassandra called out as she moved towards him. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

"Cassandra?" He looked up at her, and weakly managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. "It _is_ you. You're alive."

She knelt beside him. "As are you. I'm so glad I found you."

Maxwell could see the veins beneath the young man's skin. They glowed with a darker red, and the glow reached his eyes. He'd seen the same in his companions, in that dark future. He was dying. And from the look on his face, he knew it to. "No, they…" He swallowed. "Put a demon inside me. It's tearing me up."

"What? You can't be possessed—that's impossible!" Cassandra took his hand in hers.

"I'm not possessed. They…" He coughed. "Fed me things. I can feel it growing."

Maxwell looked at Cassandra. "Can a demon be _grown_ inside someone?"

Cassandra clenched her fists in anger. "Savages! I will tell every last one of them apart!"

"No," said Daniel weakly. He tightened his hand around hers. "The Lord Seeker."

"Of course we'll find him. If he lives, we'll—"

"Lucius betrayed us, Cassandra." Daniel swallowed. "He sent us here, one by one. 'An important mission,' he said. Lies. He was here with them all along. He's still working with them."

"But we met Lord Seeker Lucius in Val Royeaux." Maxwell shook his head. "He couldn't have been here."

"That wasn't him. It was a demon, masquerading."

The Chargers had hunted and killed a shapeshifting demon when they investigated Therinfal Redoubt. Cassandra looked stunned. "What? How could that be?"

"The Lord Seeker allowed it. He let the demon take command, while he…"

"Came here," Cassandra finished.

A demon. The Lord Seeker had fed the templars to a demon. He'd given them to Samson willingly. Knowingly. "Cassandra…"

Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "Now is not the time for sympathy."

"Wait. Don't leave me like this. Please…"

"You should have come with me." Cassandra stared at the young man. "You didn't believe in the war any more than I did."

He smiled weakly up at her. "You know me. I wanted that promotion." He coughed again.

She drew her sword. "Go to the Maker's side, Daniel. You will be welcome."

Maxwell closes eyes as Cassandra lowered her sword.

"He was my apprentice. I have never known a finer young man." Cassandra's voice was quiet. "Now we find Lord Seeker Lucius."

Maxwell wished he knew what to say. How many good men and women had been lost?

* * *

Cassandra stalked towards the man in the darker armour. "Lord Seeker Lucius."

"Cassandra." He walked towards them, flanked by several templars. His eyes flicked to Maxwell before returning to Cassandra. "With a man I can only assume is the new Inquisitor."

"And you're the man who betrayed his own Order."

He stopped several paces away from them. "I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition." He gestured. "Oh, yes. We fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, as you do now. And we became proud. We sought to remake the world—to make it better." He shook his head. "But what did we create? The Chantry. The Circles of Magi. A war that will see no end."

His knuckles went white as he tightened his hands on his daggers. "You lured your entire Order to their deaths!"

"There was no other choice." His face was more resigned than regretful.

"No other choice?" Cassandra took a step forward. "Have you gone mad?"

"We Seekers are abominations, Cassandra." He gestured with one hand. "We created a decaying world, and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled. We had to be stopped." He took a massive tome from the templar behind him. "You don't believe me? See for yourself." He offered the book to Cassandra. "The secrets of our Order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain. The war with the mages had already begun, but it was not too late for me to do the right thing."

Maxwell looked at Cassandra. "He's completely mad, isn't he?"

"Lord Seeker, what you've done…" Cassandra's voice was pained.

"I know." He spread his hands. "What Corypheus did with the templars does not matter. I have seen the future. I have created a new Order to replace the old. The world will end so we can start anew—a pure beginning." He held out a hand. "Join us, Cassandra. It is the Maker's will."

Cassandra actually snarled as she drew her blade.

* * *

Cassandra panted, and bent to wipe her blade clean. "He was insane. He had to be." She sheathed the blade, then looked up at the Inquisitor to see a reflection of her own confusion and anger. "The influence of Corypheus, perhaps? Was he trying to disable the Seekers?"

The Inquisitor bent and closed the eyes of the templar near him. "All these wasted lives…"

There had to be survivors. Somewhere. Men and women too far away to be recalled. "He could not have destroyed all of us. I won't accept it." She picked up the book. "Let us return to Skyhold. I wish to see what's in this 'book of secrets.'"

* * *

Maxwell saw Cassandra sitting at the table, staring at the book. He walked over and sat across from her. Cassandra let out a sigh. "This tome has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker, since the time of the old Inquisition. And now it falls to me."

"Are you all right? You look drained."

"On the contrary, it's a delight. I'm riveted."

It took Maxwell several seconds to make the realisation. "Oh, you're joking."

"I assume you know about the Rite of Tranquility." Cassandra looked back at the book. "The last resort used on mages in the Circle, leaving them unable to cast but depriving them of dreams and all emotion. It should only be used on those who cannot control their abilities…" Cassandra looked back up at him. "But that has not always been the case."

Tranquility. He knew it from his Evelyn, it had been her worst nightmare. "Does the book say it was used for other things?"

"No. As a Seeker, I looked into…" She slumped a little in her chair. "Abuses. Mages made tranquil as punishment. What finally began the mage rebellion was the discovery the Rite of Tranquility could be reversed. The Lord Seeker at the time covered it up—harshly. There were death." Including his, at the hands of none other than their own Cole. "It was dangerous knowledge. The shock of its discover in addition to what happened in Kirkwall…" She looked back down at the book. "But it appears we've always known how to reverse the rite. From the beginning."

Maxwell sighed. "So the rebellion could have been prevented."

Cassandra shrugged. "Perhaps, but it was a long time coming, for many reasons." There was another short pause before Cassandra continued. "We created the Rite of Tranquility." Cassandra leaned back. "To become a Seeker, I spent months in a vigil, emptying myself of all emotion. I was made Tranquil, and did not even know. Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind. That broke Tranquility—and gave me my abilities. The Seekers did not share that secret. Not with me, not with the Chantry. Not even with…"

Cassandra stood, and walked to the window. "There's more. Lucius was not wrong about the Order. I thought to rebuild the Seekers once victory was ours. Now I'm not certain it deserves to be rebuilt."

Secrets were getting people killed. But good people remained. Cassandra was one of them. "If anyone can rebuild them into something worthwhile, you can," said Maxwell.

"But are they _worth_ rebuilding?

"You could _make_ them worth it."

"I…" Cassandra looked a bit lost for words. "I will think on your words." She then turned and looked at him. "Thank you. I could not have done this on my own."


	22. Subjected to His Will

She sat with Cole, watching the people in the tavern below. He told her some of his past. Of his friends Rhys and Evangeline.

"If you like, I could use the resources of the Inquisition to locate your friend."

Cole shook his head in his jerky, awkward way. "No. If they are alive and safe, they should stay away. The last time he saw me, he didn't want to look at me. He saw a monster. Let him forget."

Ellana found herself placing an arm around Cole's shoulders. She spoke to him softly, letting him tell her more about the way he thought, and the things he'd done around Skyhold to help. She patted his arm after a while, and turned to go.

"Roderick was sorry before he died."

Ellana blinked. It had been a while since she'd thought of the man. He'd been a hero when it mattered. "Did he tell you why he was sorry?"

"Blood everywhere, monsters, madness, dying, we're all dying. The Herald and his guard stands against it, and heads turn. Desperate and simple. Pure. Voices in the Chantry. Years since I'd sung the song and felt it flowing through me, but this is real. This is real. So long since I'd felt it, falling, flying. Faith. And I fought them. Maker forgive me. I hope I did enough."

She felt tears prick her eyes, and a lump rise in her throat. Roderick had saved them all as much as Max won the guard. "He did. Thank you Cole."

* * *

Maxwell was with both Theron and Leliana discussing about the Architect.

"Is anything more about this Architect you can tell us?" Maxwell asked.

"If I remember correctly Faren mentioned that a Grey Warden was with him at the time," said Leliana.

"A dwarf. Silent Sister. They didn't know who she was, but I did some backtracking. I think she may have been Utha, one of the Grey Wardens who first met with King Maric."

"Can you tell us any more about Utha?"

"No, but I can tell you who can. Fiona was a member of the same group."

"Fiona…" Maxwell folded his arms. "Knew this architect?"

"And if my suspicions are correct, he is the reason she is now immune to the taint." Theron sighed. "Duncan was there as well."

"Duncan?" Leliana's head came up sharply.

Maxwell frowned. "Wasn't he the Commander of the Grey at the beginning of the Blight. The one that recruited you and the others and then died at Ostagar."

"The same," said Theron.

"He never told you any of this?" Maxwell raised an eyebrow.

"I only knew him for a few days and we will all recruits he wouldn't tell us such secrets," said Theron. "It might surprise you to realise that the Grey Wardens are very secretive. It took great effort to find that piece of information in the archives."

"Is anything more in Faren's report?" Maxwell asked.

"I've gone over it again and again and I have followed every lead," said Theron. "I even talked to Fiona, as she was the only person alive that remembers that incident."

"Thank you." Maxwell started to rise.

Theron sighed. "There is more." He took a deep breath. " _Dirthamen lasa ghilan_. From what Fiona told me that…" He looked down at his feet. "That courtesy of former Warden-Commander Bregan, the Architect knows the location of the remaining Old Gods and…" Theron rubbed the back of his head. "And that the Architect is the one that woke Urthemiel and began the last Blight."

Maxwell collapsed back into the chair. Leliana sank slowly into another chair. "Maker's breath, Theron." She shook her head. "I take it this is one of those things you were oath-bound not to tell us."

"I didn't want to start a panic," said Theron. "Can you imagine what would happen if people found out that darkspawn can talk, their dangerous enough as mindless beasts. Imagine if the darkspawn were able to think and plan during the next Blight, it would be a slaughter. Which is why I began my task force in order to eliminate these awakened darkspawn before the next Blight and finding them has not been easy."

"So the Wardens know where the remaining Old Gods are." Maxwell ran a hand through his hair. "No wonder Clarel thought she had a chance of success with that…" She looked up at Theron.

"All the new Warden Commanders know the location of the Old Gods, but in between them are millions of darkspawn. Slaying them will require a massive army and in these days that is very hard to come by."

* * *

Adaar was making her way to her chambers going over the notes of the recent armaments.

Thanks to Horsemaster Dennet, the Inquisition now had a small cavalry in addition to the skirmishers. A brief attempt at having mages that fought from horseback had been made and promptly aborted, with significant causalities to the dignity of the participants. Several small contests of arms had sprung up, and Cullen was pleased to note that the mages were as quick to cheer on their templars as the templars were to cheer on their mages. There had been no instances of possession since the closing of the Breech.

She had just entered her chambers and dropped her papers to find Iron Bull sitting on her bed. She noticed that he was looking at her quite awkwardly.

"So, listen," he began. "I've caught the hints. I get what you're saying. You want to ride the Bull." He then pulled himself up and made his way over to her and slowly made his way over to her. "Can't I blame you. But I'm not sure you know what you're asking. Not sure you're ready for it."

Adaar smirked. "Oh, I'm ready for it."

"See, you say that, but… you _really_ don't know what that means."

Adaar gave a seductive smile. "So why don't you show me?"

Iron Bull took several paces close to her, until her back was touching the wall. He then pinned her hand against the wall above her and looked into her eyes making her grasp. She could feel her heart pumping in her chest and she loved it.

"Last chance."

"A little slower and a _lot_ harder," she said.

Iron Bull looked at and then grabbed her before carrying her to her bed.

He had practically ripped her clothes off of her and undid the belt around his pants, causing them to fall on his ankles. Removing his avid garden boots, he placed a right hand on top of the bed. It was fortunate that she foresaw this confrontation, because she made sure that her bed was able to withstand two Qunari fucking.

He pinned her arms behind with one hand, placed a hand firmly on her ass and inserted his length into her hard. The sudden pain that lurched through her body was gruelling, but she didn't falter.

He then began to pump in and out of her hard almost as hard as he did when he was fighting. The sudden jolt of pain was suddenly replaced with pleasure as she felt herself being ripped in half. However, it wasn't enough for her, she then wrapped her legs around his back making him pump even harder into her.

He then removed his hand from her ass and then placed it over one of her breasts, giving it a good squeeze. He then lowered his head and began to nibble at her neck causing her to moan deeply.

She then felt his grip around her arm is weakening and she took that as her opportunity to flip them over. Now she was the one on top she began to bounce up and down on top of him, while she massaged her womb with one and then traced her other one across his muscular chest. He then placed his hand on her hips and moved in time with the rhythm.

They were making so much noise that if anyone came to her door they would think it sounded as if two bulls were fucking each other and in some ways they would be right. Adaar moans fill the entire room as she jumped up and down on Iron Bull's length.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced in her entire life, she felt she was going to explode. Both pleasure and pain were rushing through her body and she loved it. Eventually she could not withhold her liquids anymore and unleashed them on top of Iron Bull's length.

However, he wasn't quite finished with her, in her moment of weakness Iron Bull turned them over again so that she was lying on top of the bed. He placed one hand on her back to lift her towards him and had the other firmly on her ass.

He then began to push in and out of her at the next on an astonishing rate and while her mouth was wide open he placed his mouth on top of hers. She tried desperately to fight her way into his mouth, but he overpowered her and his tongue began to dance inside her mouth.

Then when she felt she could not withstand any more, Iron Bull unleashed his liquids into her. It felt as if she was hit by a waterfall as she felt everything rushing into her. She then went completely limp and looked at Iron Bull, before she passed out.

* * *

Iron Bull got himself dressed and left Adaar on her bed, he wasn't entirely surprised that she had passed out. He closed the door behind him and saw Red walking over to him.

"Is Adaar inside? I have some information that may be—"

"No," he said. He then walked past. "Let her rest."

Red blinked at him and then to the door wondering what had just happened.

* * *

The amulet was larger than she expected, almost the size of her hand. She turned it this way and that as she walked towards the tavern. Cole was in his usual location. He looked up when she approached. ""t started out helping, taking the fear away. I won't take too much. I am not that."

Ellana nodded to him. "I found the amulet that Solas told us about. Would you like to try it on?"

He smiled eagerly, like a puppy being offered a new toy. "Yes. But not here. I don't like it here. We need someplace that can go away if it becomes sharp."

She considered a moment, and then decided to take him to Solas.

Cole was fiddling with the amulet as they walked into the round room. "What do I do with it?"

Solas rose and walked towards them. "You found one of the amulets. Excellent. May I?" Cole handed it to him. "It is simple enough. You put it on, I charge it with magic, and you should be protected."

Ellana put her hand on Cole's shoulder. "Are you ready, Cole?"

"They can't make me a monster."

She stepped away, and nodded to Solas. He closed his eyes and held out his hand, sending energy into the amulet. A moment later, there was a spark, and Cole cried out. Varric rushed in at the sound. "What was that?" He blinked. "Oh for…"He walked over to Cole and stood protectively. "What are you doing to the kid?"

Cole turned to face Varric. "Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant. But it didn't work."

"Something is interfering with the enchantment." Solas gave Cole a considering look.

Varric shook his head. "Something like Cole not being a demon?"

"I'm not certain exactly what Cole is," Ellana said.

"Regardless of Cole's special circumstances, he remains a spirit." Solas gestured.

"Yes, a spirit who is strangely looks like a person!" Varric folded his arms.

"I don't matter." Cole turned this way and that, and Ellana stepped forward to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just lock away the parts of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow."

"Focus on the amulet." Solas stepped to Cole's other side. "Tell me what you feel."

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Warm, soft blanket covering, but it catches, tears, I'm the wrong shape, there's something…" He turned, and pointed vaguely southeast. "There. That way."

"We'll find whatever is preventing the amulet from working, and we'll make it right." Ellana nodded to her friend.

"All right, kid." Varric gestured at Cole. "Get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you're sensing something wrong."

"Will you come with me?" He lifted his head again, peering out at them from under his hat. "All of you?"

They all quickly assured him they would.

Varric turned to Solas. "All right. I get it. You like spirits. But he came into this world to be a person. Let him be one."

"Cole is a demon…" Ellana She glanced at the door Cole had just exited. "Or a spirit. He has magical abilities and magical vulnerabilities. We cannot ignore that."

She was right. And he could tell she was just as worried about the kid as he was. "Fair enough." He looked at the two mages. "But that ritual of theirs only works on demons, right?"

Solas clasped his hands behind his back. "This is not some fanciful story, child of the Stone. We cannot change our nature by wishing."

"You don't think?" Varric looked up at the other man. For a moment, he thought he saw doubt in Solas's eyes.

"However we deal with the problem, our next step is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment."

Ellana nodded. "We'll keep Cole safe."

* * *

Cullen looked up when the war room door opened. It took him a second to realizse who was standing there. "Cole."

Theron looked at the spirit and folded his arms.

"I need to find the pull on the map," Cole said.

"Um…" Cullen glanced down at the map. "Of course."

"If you'll excuse me, I should see how the Wardens are doing," said Theron giving Cullen a brief nod, then left the room.

Cole watched him go. "Hidden pain, 'I failed to save him. I should've pulled him away from the mirror'. Reflection bouncing off on a broken mirror."

"You were, um…" Cullen gestured at the map.

Cole pointed south east again. "That way." After a moment, Cullen nodded. He set a stylus on the map, orienting the point to be in the same direction Cole was pointing. Then he started to trace his finger in the direction the stylus was pointing. Cole brightened. "There."

"Redcliffe," Cullen said, tapping the map.

"Redcliffe," Cole repeated.

* * *

The four of them joined one of the units being sent to the crossroads. Most of them couldn't even see Cole, and even when they did, they forgot about him again almost immediately. Ellana smiled as she watched Varric try to teach Cole how to tell a knock-knock joke. Despite the dwarf's best efforts, Cole just couldn't seem to get the hang of it. It struck her as odd. Though the soldiers didn't seem to see Cole, none of them behaved as though Varric were talking to himself.

She and Solas discussed the phenomenon, and he claimed that the soldiers were seeing Cole, but the conversation he and Varric were having simply never caught their attention enough for them to actually notice anything. Her thoughts had gone along similar lines. "Is our remembering him his choice, or our choice?"

"Both, I imagine," Solas replied.

* * *

There was some kind of business deal going down near the memorial of the Fifth Blight. It was a human man discussing with a dwarf.

"Yes, this should get me through the month," he said. It was that point that he noticed them walking towards them. "Give me a moment."

He then made his way over towards them and the dwarf left. "Greetings. Can I help you?"

Before Ellana could reply, when Cole's head came up sharply. "You." She blinked, and turned towards him. She'd never heard such fury in his voice. He moved towards the man, so quickly he seemed to disappear and reappear from view. A heartbeat later he was standing over the man, the man's hair in one hand and a dagger in the other. "You killed me!"

She ran, Solas and Varric on her heels. The man was staring up at Cole from where he'd fallen to his knees. "What, I don't…" He held up his hands. "I don't even know you!"

Rage dripped from Cole's voice. "You forgot. You locked me in the dungeon in the Spire, and you forgot, and I died in the dark!"

"The Spire?"

Her eyes widened when she saw recognition on the man's face. She knew what Cole was talking about. "Cole, stop." Solas's voice rang out just as Ellana reached Cole. She caught his arm, and the man started to scramble away.

"Just take it easy, kid." Varric came up beside her.

The man managed to get back to his feet and fled. Cole turned back to them. "He killed me. He killed me. That's why it doesn't work. He killed me, and I have to kill him back!"

"If he killed you, wouldn't you be dead?" said Ellana stepped in front of Cole, blocking his attempt at forward motion.

"Cole, this man cannot have killed you." Solas's voice was gentle. "You are a spirit. You have not even possessed a body."

"A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank, a captured apostate. They threw him into the dungeon in The Spire at Val Royeaux. They forgot about him. He starved to death." Her blood went cold. There were stories… enough that she knew some had to have been true. That poor boy. "I came through to help… and I couldn't. So I became him. Cole."

Behind her, Varric spoke. "If Cole was an apostate, that'd make the guy we just saw a templar. Must've been buying lyrium."

"Let me kill him. I need to…" Cole began to walk in the direction the templar had gone. "I need to."

Ellana let him pass. "Solas?"

He spoke quickly and sharply. "We cannot let Cole kill the man."

Varric shook his head. "I don't think anyone was going to suggest that, Chuckles."

Solas narrowed his eyes, then looked from Varric to Ellana. "Cole is a spirit. The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself, he must forgive."

"Come on." Varric gestured. "You don't just forgive someone killing you."

"You don't. A spirit can."

Ellana turned to look at Varric. "Varric?"

"The kid's angry. He needs to work through it."

"A spirit does not work through emotions. It embodies them."

Varric looked up at Solas. "But he isn't a spirit, is he? He made himself human, and humans change. They get hurt, and they heal. He needs to work it out like a person."

"You would alter the essence of what he is."

"He did that to himself when he left the Fade. I'm just helping him survive it."

She sighed. Solas was one of the wisest men she'd ever met. And yet… She couldn't help but wonder what Cole wanted. And what he could become, if given the chance. Varric called him kid. A child, seeking to understand the world. "Cole will never grow into a real person until he comes to terms with what happened."

"Leave it to me." Varric started walking after Cole.

She stood with Solas, watching. She could tell he disapproved, but he did not interfere.

Varric made his way over to Cole. "All right, kid. You want revenge? Come with me."

* * *

The man kept on running as far as he could, but eventually he reached the cliff. He turned and found both Cole and Varric standing there.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he said to Cole in a pleading voice.

"Sorry isn't going to help him now, is it kid?" said Varric.

"No," Cole glared.

Varric then fiddled with Bianca before he gave her to Cole. "Then pull the trigger and put him down like a mad dog." Cole aimed Bianca at the man. "Do it!"

"No!" the man begged.

Cole yelled and pulled the trigger, but Bianca didn't fire. Varric had fiddled with the firing mechanism to prevent it from firing.

"How're you doing, kid?" Varric asked as he took Bianca away. "Fear any better?"

"No."

"You can't make it all go away," said Varric rubbing Cole's back. "I learned that the hard way."

Cole looked to the man and raised his hand. "Foget—"

Varric stopped him. "No. He needs to remember. You, too." Gentle, Varric led Cole back to them. "We're done here."

Solas fell into step with Cole, but she found herself standing there a moment longer. The templar, watching Cole leave, caught her gaze. He met her eyes, then swallowed as his face paled. He turned away, shame written on his features. She turned, and followed her companions.

* * *

They made it back to Skyhold before Solas gave vent to his frustration. "For all we know, the amulet will now never function. Cole remains vulnerable to binding."

"No, he isn't." Varric gestured. "The amulet didn't work because he's too human, right?" He folded his arms. "Maybe now the kid's also too human for that binding magic to work on him."

Solas sighed. "I hope you're right."

Cole followed them into the room. "It still hurts. When do I stop hurting?"

She wished she had an answer for him. She reached out and took one of his hands. "Being with your friends can make you feel better." She squeezed his hand once before letting go.

Varric gestured. "Come on, kid. Let's go for a walk. It'll clear your head."

"The left hand misses a friend with two different names. She's hurting, sad, halves not whole, but…" He looked up at the rookery. "Everyone can see me now. They remember. How do I put honey in Leliana's wine without her noticing?"

"I can help with that." Varric led him out of the room.

Ellana was so lost in her thoughts, watching them, that she nearly jumped when Solas spoke. "It is good that he is not entirely changed, however human he becomes."


	23. Descent

Maxwell took a seat at the table and Cassandra passed him the basket of rolls. Varric was pestering Blackwall again. "So it was just you, alone in the vast wilderness?"

Blackwall helped himself to some ham. "What are you on about?"

"The lone wanderer, searching the world. What's he trying to find? Love? Absolution?"

"Try 'someone with a strong arm and a stronger will to fight darkspawn.'"

Varric waved a sausage around as though it were a conductor's wand. "Yes, but what does that represent?"

"Wanting to kill more darkspawn."

"You're just like Sebastian." Varric bit the sausage in half.

"You do realise that if you don't tell him, he's just going to make something up," Theron said.

"He'll make something up even if I do tell him," Blackwall countered.

Sera and Iron Bull were apparently having a discussion about Qunari women, wondering if they were all fit like Adaar. The look on Sera's face was slightly disturbing. Dorian was going back and forth between being amused by Varric's needling of Blackwall and giving Cassandra a contemplative look.

Cassandra finally glared at Dorian. "Why are you looking at me like that, Dorian?"

He grinned. "I'm imagining what you would look like…" He looked her up and down. "In a dress."

She shook her head at him and made a disgusted noise. "If my uncle can't put me in one neither shall you."

* * *

Evelyn was wondering through the ramparts and then suddenly bumped into Cullen. She had a feeling that it wasn't coincidence, but he looked genuinely surprised that she did.

"It's a nice day," he said.

"What?" she frowned.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's…" He looked away. "Was there something you wished to discuss?"

There were a thousand things they needed to discuss. She didn't really want to talk about any of them. "Cullen, I…" She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He started to put a hand on her arm, and then drew it back nervously.

"You left the templars, but do you trust mages? Could you think of me as anything more?" Maker, she felt like an idiot saying it out loud.

"I could." She blinked and stared up at him. He blushed. "I mean, I do…" He shifted his weight from foot to foot and ran a hand down his face. "Think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation."

"What's stopping you?"

"Your brother is the Inquisitor. We're at war. And you…" He met her eyes. "I didn't think it was possible."

She caught his hand. "And yet I'm still here."

"So you are…" He stepped towards her. "It seems too much to ask." He ran the knuckles of his other hand down her cheek, his touch feather-light. "But I want to—"

Evelyn leaned forward as he bent his head towards hers.

"Commander!" Both of them froze. Cullen stepped back from her and glanced at the voice. A messenger was walking towards them, looking at the parchment he was carrying in his hands. "You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report."

"What?" Cullen stepped away from her, his voice harsh. Evelyncould feel her cheeks reddening.

"Sister Leliana's report. You wanted it delivered 'without delay'." The messenger finally looked up. He blinked. He looked at her for a moment, and then looked at Cullen. Cullen took a step towards him, and the messenger's eyes widened as he took a step backwards. "Or…" The young man looked absolutely terrified. "To your office…" The messenger glanced at her again, and somehow his eyes managed to widen even further. "Right…" He fled like the Archdemon was on his heels.

She looked down at her feet. "If you need to—"

Cullen cut her off by grabbing her and kissing her soundly. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. They stood there for a few seconds or a thousand years, lost in each other.

Then he stepped back. "I'm sorry…" He swallowed. "That was…" He managed to meet her eyes. "Um…" He smiled. "Really nice."

"You don't regret it, do you?" She gazed into his eyes.

"No. No. Not at all." He leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

"Report."

"We've received an urgent request from Orzammar," said Josephine. "A subterranean earthquake has collapsed one of their lyrium mines, and collapsed several seals that were holding the darkspawn at bay. It's also opened up a fissure to the surface."

"We need to get down there at once," said Maxwell. "Have our engineers arrange something to get us down that fissure."

"At once, Inquisitor."

"I'll come with you," said Erdic. "This earthquake could damage lyrium supply lines all across Thedas and we need lyrium more than anyone."

"Agreed," said Maxwell.

* * *

"Inquisitor." Scout Harding waved. "The workers are almost done building a lift to the Deep Roads. No darkspawn trouble yet, but the earthquakes have been brutal."

"I was told to meet a Shaper Valta."

"She's waiting below. You won't see an Orzammar dwarf on the surface. They have rules about that."

"You'd think with so many of us here, they'd relax the restrictions," said Erdic.

"If anything, the Breach business has made them even more cautious."

Maxwell nodded. "From your tone, I'd guess Orzammar isn't your favorite place."

"I don't have an opinion. 'Cloudgazers' like me and Erdic aren't allowed in the city."

"There are ways in," Erdic smirked. "They just aren't advertised."

* * *

They then made their way to the lift that the engineers had created. It didn't look safe or sturdy, but unfortunately it was the only way to get down into the fissure. One by one they stepped onto the left natural look down into the endless abyss below.

"Try not to shift around—and keep back from the edge. It's a long way down." Scout Harding waved as the lift started to descend.

"This reminds me of a story," said Varric.

Erdic raised an eyebrow. "Shocking."

"It's about an impossibly handsome dwarf and his friend who got crowned King of the Nugs."

Maxwell looked down at him. "A nug king, really?"

Varric shrugged. "It's not as good as it sounds. Nugs mostly just shit on the floor and roll in it." He then waved his hand dramatically. "Welcome to the Deep Roads."

Solas just gaze and marvel at the lift. "Dwarves cannot dream, yet they devise the most fascinating inventions."

"Not all ideas come from the Fade," Ellana pointed out, she had insisted on coming along with them when she heard Solas was joining them.

Solas nodded. "True. But these designs must be inspired by something."

"We should be wary of raw lyrium," said Cassandra.

"I'm more worried about finding darkspawn," said Maxwell.

Cassandra chuckled. "Neither is a pleasing prospect."

Blackwall looked a bit green at the movement of the lift. "Always wondered if I'd die down here."

"You're not dead yet," Erdic pointed out.

"The day's just starting."

* * *

They found Shaper Valta performing some kind of funeral rite over the wrapped bodies of several dwarves. She was back away in the shadows. "Korut… Magarl… Novric… Your names will not be forgotten," she said as she scribbled on her clipboard.

"You must be Shaper Valta," said Maxwell as they approached.

" _Atrast vala_ , Inquisitor. The Shaperate welcomes you to the Deep Roads."

"You look as though you're hiding from something."

"As a citizen of Orzammar, even a glimpse of your sky could cost me my position and render me casteless."

Erdic crossed his arms and looked Valta. "Orzammar deals with darkspawn all the time. Why request Inquisition's help?"

"The Legion isn't prepared for this level of disaster, and the Grey Wardens haven't answered our call for aid," said Valta. "Our Commander has managed to prevent us from being overrun by the darkspawn, but even she's been overwhelmed. Any threat to the flow of lyrium requires immediate response. The Inquisition is the only force we can rely on."

Maxwell was a surprise that the Grey Wardens hadn't been sent to help, they were after all hunting down demons and red templars that were under the command of an ancient darkspawn. Faren clearly hadn't got the message or else he would have sent help.

Maxwell questioned the woman about Orzammar and the Shaperate, and then the ground began to rumble. Valta threw herself forward, taking herself and Maxwell out of the way of falling boulders. Ellana and Solas quickly formed a barrier preventing smaller rocks from hitting the others.

"Apologies for pushing you," Valta said as she climbed back to her feet. "I fear the damage that tremor caused. Follow me to the Legion camp."

* * *

They followed Valta towards the camp mayhem got very far when the ground began to shake again.

"Keep your eyes open," said Valta. "These roads are dangerous."

Valta's words spoke true when a heavily armoured ogre appeared out of nowhere.

"An ogre!" Valta yelled jumping before it got a chance to ram her.

"I hate the Deep Roads," said Varric as he pulled out Bianca.

Ellana and Solas quickly created barriers just as it charged again, is it hit the barrier with such force that it nearly shattered and caused both Ellana and Solas topple over. Erdic, Cassandra and Blackwall began to engage the ogre.

Maxwell had managed to sneak behind it are then plunged his daggers into its back causing it to roar. Varric solid opportunity and fired a bolt that struck its neck and Maxwell kept on digging his daggers deeper into its back.

Then with one last mighty roar it toppled over, Maxwell then made his way over to Valta and extended a hand.

"You have my gratitude," said Valta excepting hand.

"Just returning the favour," he said pulling her up.

"If the ogre reached this point, the Legion must be overwhelmed," said Valta she looked down the tunnel where the ogre just came from. "Let us hurry."

* * *

They ran through the tunnel and they found a dwarven made tunnel. Valta looked disgusted as they move went in deeper.

"I will never get used to the stench of darkspawn," she said. "They cropped everything, even the air." She then looked ahead and started to see statues and they started to hear the sound of battle. "That's the broken seal ahead. It is worse than I thought."

When they got there they found the Legion engaged with darkspawn and leading them was a dwarven woman, but her face was hidden by a helmet. She was growling the forces around her pushing the darkspawn back.

"Keep the pressure on men!" she ordered.

Next to her was male dwarf with an axe and he was cutting his way through the darkspawn just as much as she was.

"Get those charges!" A dwarf yelled.

Two dwarfs then placed two barrels next to a door, but before they could prime the charges both darkspawn emerged.

"Someone prime those sodding fuses!" the dwarf yelled.

"Help the Legion," said Maxwell.

While his forces and the Legion engaged the darkspawn, uses stealth techniques to sneak behind their lines and find the charges. He then rushed back to the main forces, who managed to quash the darkspawn and were already hiding behind cover.

Thirty seconds later there was a huge explosion that sealed the entire corridor with rubble and the Legion began to cheer.

* * *

"Inquisitor, meet Lieutenant Renn: a veteran of the Fifth Blight and one of the Legion's finest commanders," said Valta

The dwarven man snorted. "Someone paid her to say that."

"She speaks the truth, Renn," said the female dwarf. She then removed her helmet to reveal a wave of red hair. "You are one of the finest commanders I've seen." She then turned to face Maxwell and the others. "Forgive me, I'm Sereda Aeducan, older sister of King Bhelen and Warden Commander of Orzammar."

Erdic looked up intrigued. "The woman who led the forces in the Fifth Blight?"

"The same," said Sereda. She then looked at all of them. "I have been hoping for news on the surface, we've heard troubling rumours."

Maxwell then began to explain the situation on the surface and Sereda looked at him very troubled. Especially the appearance of Corypheus and his archdemon.

"Very troubling," said Sereda. "However, we do have more pressing issues at the time."

"She's right," said Renn stood. "Collapsing that seal bought us time. Blighters had the run of these tunnels for days. Now they have a roadblock."

Maxwell then began to ask on the Deep Roads. They explained that they were slowly regaining a foothold in the Deep Roads and that they were attempting to reclaim the area they were in.

"We can't give the darkspawn a chance to regroup," said Maxwell. "Let's hit them again before they mount another attack."

"Normally, that would be the plan," said Valta. "But there is… a complication."

Then suddenly the entire corridor began to shake. The earthquake collapsed one of the nearby statues.

"Take cover!" Maxwell yelled.

All of them took cover and waited for the quake to pass and Maxwell noted that Valta appeared to be deep in concentration. The dwarven woman almost looked to be counting.

As soon as the shaking stopped, Valta turned to Renn. "You heard that, yes? The rhythm in the tremors? It's clearer. Stronger. More insistent."

"I hear it. Doesn't prove a thing."

Valta gave him a frustrated look. "These quakes are not a natural disaster. They're deliberate. There's an…" She hesitated before continuing. "Intelligence behind them."

"It's not the most outlandish theory I've heard," said Sereda defensively.

"How could an earthquake be caused deliberately?" Ellana tilted her head at the dwarf.

Renn shot Valta a look. "We get plenty of natural tremors down here. These are different. She thinks she knows why."

"I found an ancient text during an expedition with Renn last year. At the time, it was just a curiosity. But now…" Valta gestured as she spoke. "The text describes giant creatures—called 'Titans'—living deep underground. They 'sing' in the Stone, shaping it. When these quakes began, I believe we heard that rhythm. I believe a Titan is causing all this destruction."

"All I heard was an earthquake," said Erdic crossing his arms. "How is it you, Sereda and Renn hear a rhythm?"

Valta looked at him cautiously. "With respect, Guardian… you were born on the surface. You don't have our connection to the Stone."

"Shapers have great stone sense," said Renn. "And Vatla's better than most. She never gets lost."

"If it weren't for her, we probably would not have made it this far," said Sereda.

Maxwell kept his eyes on Valta. "I've never heard of Titans before. What else can you tell me about them?"

"The text I found predated the First Blight. Its pages had mostly rotted away. And there's no mention of the Titans in Orzammar's memories."

"Which tells you something." Renn had his arms folded sceptically.

He questioned them further, letting them explain the Stone and their senses. And then a thought came to him. "Mysterious songs often lure people to their deaths—or to an Archdemon."

"This is definitely not the Calling," Sereda assured. "The Stone does not produce a song like that of the Old Gods

Valta nodded her head. "This rhythm isn't a song, exactly. It sounds like…" She bit her lip. "Air flowing through lungs."

"Hmm…" Renn shrugged. "Air that can collapse a whole mine."

"A mystery worth investigating," said Solas.

"In our experience, no explanation is too strange to consider."

Renn looked at him like he was also crazy. "For all we know, that text you found was a bedtime story. We can't be sure until we find the source."

"The rhythm I sense in the quakes is emanating from somewhere far below. The Stone will lead us there."

"And if it comes to a fight, that'll be our job." Renn nodded. "There's a life at the side passage nearby. Ready when you are."

* * *

Valta looked up at Maxwell as they walked through the corridors.

"The Inquisition is on everyone's lips," she said. "Even the Assembly has taken an interest. I'm told King Bhelen wish to meet you personally, but the Deshyas talked him down. The earthquakes present too great a risk. When the previous king died, Orzammar nearly fell apart. Which is why he sent Paragon Sereda to meet with you."

Erdic made his way over to Valta. This might be the only chance he could get to discuss about his family.

"House Cadash was exiled from Orzammar before my time, but no one's ever told me why," he said. "Does the Shaperare know?"

"It's my understanding that your House tried to obtain information about a _war_ golem during the First Blight," said Valta.

Erdic frowned. "Why would that warrant exile?"

"Their methods were considered… _offensive_. House Cadash was feared long before it joined the Carta. I wish I could tell you more, but family histories are not my area of expertise."

"During my travels during the Blight I actually joined up with a golem from House Cadash," said Sereda as she marched up to join them. "Apparently she was the first woman to volunteer to become a golem, but other than that I know nothing more."

* * *

They soon reached an elevator and they began to descend deeper into the Deep Roads.

"I hope we don't run into an emissary."

Valta's words were greeted by a collective groan. Renn put a hand on the hilt of his axe and sighed. "Now we definitely will."

Maxwell glanced at the darkspawn experts. "I take it emissaries are bad."

"Most darkspawn are mindless killing machines, connected by the Blight. But emissaries are intelligent—and use magic." Renn glanced over at him.

"Trust me I had to fight quite a lot during the Blight," said Sereda. "They are not to be underestimated, I'm sure with your clashes with Corypheus you would agree."

* * *

Once they reached the bottom of the lift they exited and wandered through the corridors. Seconds later they heard a bloodcurdling cry.

"Shrieks. It had to be shrieks," Renn groaned.

"I thought you'd be used to all kinds of darkspawn," said Erdic as he ready his sword.

"Look, everyone's got their favourites," said Renn as the shrieks came running towards them.

Fortunately with Sereda reading and they were able to kill all the shrieks and then pressed forward into the corridor.

* * *

They carried on deeper through the corridor and they found some gears made of unknown material. A little further they found us door and slots in order the input the gears. Valta two was interested in the gears as they pressed on.

Suddenly there was another quake.

"The rhythm in the tremors. It echoes through the Stone. This way…" said Valta.

They continued to follow Valta through the corridor.

Renn looked up at Maxwell as they continued their way through corridors.

"I've been meaning to ask Inquisitor: Skyhold. How does it… well, _hold_ in the sky?" he asked.

Varric laughed. "The old 'fall into the sky' routine."

"I know," said Eridc shaking his head. "It never gets old."

Renn glared at the two of them and then looked back at Maxwell. "How do you keep it from floating away?"

Maxwell did his best to withhold his laughter. "It's built into a mountain…"

Renn nodded in understanding. "Ah, held by the Stone, then. Anyway, you kill darkspawn like you've done at your whole life, Inquisitor and the same goes for your guard."

"He means it is a compliment," said Vatla.

"You and your guard are famous. Even down here. Is it true you killed a dragon?"

"Magnificent creatures." Maxwell smiled. "Bringing one down is always bittersweet."

Renn's smile became eager. "I can't even imagine. Tell me about their teeth." He gestured. "I heard they don't all breath fire, and their scales have different colours and patterns."

"Careful, Renn." Valta winked at him. "I believe you're drooling."

* * *

They cleared another area of darkspawn, and Renn knelt next to some bodies in Legion armour. Anger and sorrow warred for control of his face. "There's nothing left of them. Can't even tell who they were."

"I'm sorry, Renn." Valta put a hand on his shoulder.

"They didn't deserve this fate," said Sereda sadly.

"You join the Legion knowing you're already dead. You don't fear the killing blow. We rest in the Stone and pass our strength back to her. That's our reward. But the darkspawn defiled these soldiers. They can't return to the Stone. They'd only weaken her."

Maxwell sighed. "There must be some way to lay them to rest with honour."

"We can burn the remains," said Vatla.

"Aye. It's all we can do," Renn nodded.

They began to gather them into a pile, and added wood from nearby broken casks. Ellana and Solas called her magic to her to ignite the makeshift pyre.

* * *

They carried on deeper into the Deep Roads and stopped when they reached the edge. They looked down and saw what remained of an ancient dwarven city it was magnificent. However, they could see burning torches in the distance.

"Look at that, Renn." Valta pointed eagerly. "Could this be Thaig Heidrun?"

"Darkspawn all over it. You can see their torches," said Renn.

"It makes me sick every time I see darkspawn defile a thaig," said Sereda in disgust.

As they went on deeper into the thaig, Erdic looked back at Sereda.

"I heard that you and the other wardens came down here during the Blight," he said.

"We did, Orzammar was suffering a political mess at the time and finding a Paragon was the only way to resolve it," said Sereda. "Of course the Paragon were sent to find was completely crazy, but fortunately were able to get the help from another and Bhelen exceeded to the throne."

"Did you and Renn met back then?" Ellana asked.

"No, I didn't even know he took part in the campaign until we met," said Sereda. "I mean can you remember every soldier under your command?"

"Good point," said Ellana.

* * *

Soon they found themselves in a massive battle to regain control of the thaig. They had to fight all kinds of darkspawm, genlocks, hurlock, shrieks, ogres and an emissary. Fortunately, Sereda was with them and directed them perfectly to counter any of the darkspawns counter-attacks.

Slowly but surely they managed to fight the way through them until the annihilator it every single darkspawn in the thaig.

Renn grunted as they walked through the cleared warren. "That's the last of those darkspawn. The Legion's in your debt," he said as he wiped his blade clean.

Valta moved ahead eagerly. "Look at this, Renn. It's…" She touched the construction. "Ancient. Maybe a thousand years old."

Ellana examined the lift. "Any idea who built it, or why?"

"This thaig is on top of a lyrium mine. According to the Memories, this mine was destroyed by some unexplained disaster. The miners must have used this lift to reach the lower levels."

"Sounds familiar," said Erdic.

"If there is a Titan causing earthquakes, it's down there," said Maxwell looking over the edge.

Valta held out a damaged tome. "I found this book with the emissary. The pages are mostly ruined, but a few are readable. See this line? 'I awoke to the singing stone. Our kingdom trembled at the Titan's hymn.'"

Erdic looked at the pages, his ancient dwarven was a bit rusty, but he noted a few things that Valta missed. "Look! There's more. 'The rhythm bleeds despair.'" He then looked at Valta. "Is that what you've been hearing?"

Valta looked up transfixed. "I wonder… can the Stone feel despair?"

"That reference to singing stone…" Ellana folded her arms. "I've been told that raw lyrium has a sound."

"A hum. The mining cast follows it to find lyrium veins. They say it's the Stone calling to them."

She sighed. "Perhaps it wasn't chance that the quakes destroyed lyrium mines."

"Is it possible the darkspawn or their emissary could also hear the song?" Maxwell enquired.

Valta looked up at Maxwell. "The Stone would never call to those vile things—but that doesn't mean they can't hear her."

Renn peered out into the drop. "Darkspawn live and die by the Blight. They don't care for much else."

"I didn't realise you knew so much about darkspawn motives." Valta kept her voice light and teasing.

"Not everything's a mystery, Valta. Some things are exactly as they appear."

"And some things are not."

Maxwell looked at Sereda, who gave the impression that she agreed with Valta. He rubbed the back of here's neck. "How can we be sure what the book says is true?"

"We shouldn't force connections that don't exist." Renn shrugged.

"Perhaps this will change your mind. Look here. It's the royal seal of Orseck Garal." She held the book out to Renn.

" _King_ Orseck Garal? That book belonged to a Paragon? Maybe you are on to something, Valta."

"Of course you'd take a dead man's word over mine. Always the traditionalist."

"Hey…" Renn turned to face her. "Challenging tradition lost you a cushy position in Orzammar."

"Does a king's book mean that much to you, Renn?" Ruya asked.

"Paragons are the best of our people. They don't hand that title out to just anyone - not even a king." He gave Valta a glare that was more teasing than anything. "Knowing it was Garal's book from the start would've saved us an argument."

"As if you'd ever avoid an argument."

"What does he mean you 'lost' your position?" Erdic frowned. "I thought you were a Shaper."

"Not all Shapers have the same duties," said Valta. "Mine were… adjusted. When my superiors ordered me to remove an official record for the Memories, I declined. We decided it would be best if I served the Shaperate here, finding history instead of recording it."

"That record must have an important, to risk your position over it," said Ellana.

"It was trivial, actually. A childhood friend of King Bhelen had ancestral ties to the Carta. But the truth is the truth—no matter how political it may be."

Maxwell frowned. "The Shaperate can erase official records? Aren't the memories permanent?"

"Not quite, Inquisitor," said Sereda. "Sometimes the Shaperate removes a dwarf's name of the records when they become casteless. I myself was struck frim the records for a time when I was accused of killing my brother Trian."

"But I was asked to change a fact that someone important merely found… inconvenient," said Valta.

Erdic crossed his arms in deep thought. "If the Shaperate is willing to erase memories, what would prevent them from covering up the existence of Titans?"

"Why would they do that?" said Renn.

"Because someone in power demanded it."

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Sereda.

Maxwell shook his head. "I had no idea the Shaperare was so corrupt."

Valta shook her head. "Institutions aren't corrupt, only people. I wish abusing Memories for political gain was a rarity."

Renn frowned. "I remember Orzammar as an honourable kingdom."

"You can gone a long time, Renn," said Valta sadly.

Renn looked at Valta apologetically. "And so I brought it up. The earthquakes are what matters." He then examined the lift. "I don't know where this lift leads, but we're about to find out the hard way. Get ready."

They then began to descend even deeper into the ground.

* * *

Once the lift stopped they found the corridor in front of them in complete darkness. They could barely see their hand in front of their face.

Maxwell then caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of him eye and Vatla clearly saw it as well.

"What was that?" she said.

"What was what?" Renn asked.

"Something moved. There. Light a torch."

"So it can see us coming? Just stay close."

"Just stand ready, anything could happen," said Sereda as she tightened her grip on her sword.

"Nothing stopping us from going back up," said Varric.

"We're not going back up," said Maxwell firmly.

Varric sighed as if he hadn't expected anything less. "Just a suggestion."

Valta's voice held a note of wonder. "We've gone past the Deep Roads."

"How can you tell? It's pitch black," said Erdic keeping his hand on Valta's shoulder, letting the dwarven woman lead them all.

"I can feel it."

* * *

There was a faint light, a glow from mushrooms. Not enough to illuminate as much as to vaguely hint at their surroundings. Maxwell could make out Renn pulling his axe out. "Show yourselves!"

A glow, and something came from the darkness, striking Renn. He grunted and staggered, he looked down and saw something had penetrated his armour.

"Renn!" Valta cried out.

Then suddenly out of the dark so began shooting at them. Eridc, Sereda, Cassandra and Blackwall waste their shields just in time as they felt something bouncing off them.

Valta quickly ran up to Renn, who was breathing very deeply.

"Hmm…" He got back to his feet. "Sod it all." As more creatures starting moving, he roared and charged forward, axe in hand.

Ellana and Solas then began to cast some light they could actually see their enemies. Maxwell, Erdic, Cassandra and Blackwall moved in alongside Sereda, Renn and Valta as they fought… nothing they'd ever seen before.

The last of the creatures fell and then a few seconds later Renn collapsed. Valta knelt at his side and all of them joined her.

Valta gently closed her friend's eyes. "You deserved better." She bit her lip. "Renn never wanted this life. He was a cobbler. A good one. He joined the Legion to pay his father's debts. It kept his mother and brother from losing their caste. The poor and desperate here often sacrifice themselves for their family's future."

Maxwell placed a hand on her shoulder. "Renn was a good man. We'll honour his sacrifice."

"He always seemed…" Valta hung her head. "Indestructible." She pulled herself away. "The armour on these warriors…" She pointed at their attackers. "There's lyrium woven directly into the metal. And it's _bonded_ to their skin. Impossible to remove, but I know what we'd find underneath. These are dwarves. Renn was killed by our own kind."

Eridc examined the wound and discovered that the bolts and held it up to the light of Ellana's staff. "All it took was a single strike. Renn never had a chance."

"The bolt was glowing," said Valta. "Their weapons could have been infused with lyrium." Valta stood. "I won't leave Renn like this. We must return him to the Stone."

"He earned that much," Sereda agreed.

Ellana and Solas use their magic to create a burial site.

" _Atrast tunsha, salroka_." Valta spoke the words quietly as Blackwall laid Renn's body down. "I'll see this through, Renn. I promise."

Ellana used her magic once more, covering the grave.

Valta squared her shoulders. "Anything standing between us and the Titan will regret it."

* * *

They stopped at strange markings on the wall. Valta traced a finger along the marks. "This is like the Wall of Memories in Orzammar, but ancient. Very ancient." She narrowed her eyes. "The words seem based in dwarven, but I barely recognise this dialect."

Ellana moved up behind her, letting her staff provide additional illumination and Erdic looked at her. "Is it related to our language?"

"I understand part of it, so it must be." She pointed at a particular glyph. "This word keeps appearing: 'Sha-Brytol.' I believe it means 'revered defenders.'"

"I can barely understand some of it myself," said Sereda.

"My ancient dwarven is rusty…" said Eridc as he examined the carvings. "Something about 'guardians'?"

"I believe it means 'revered defenders'."

Ellana frowned. "What needs to be protected all the way down here?"

"'Isatunoll… Isatunoll…'" Valta frowned. "'Cut our tongues... entomb our bodies... watch over the Titan until it stirs.' So the warriors who attacked us must be the Sha-Brytol. And they're protecting a Titan." She went quiet.

"Are you all right, Valta?" Maxwell asked.

Valta's voice was slightly hoarse when she answered. "I can hear Renn's objections." She took a deep breath. "Let's keep moving. If more of these Memories exist, they may have the answers we need."

* * *

They came to a bridge. Valta hesitated. "There's something…" She tilted her head. "Strange on the other side. I can feel it…"

"My guess is another earthquake—that hit when we're halfway across the bridge," said Varric.

"Watch your step," said Maxwell.

Before they could reach the bridge, it collapsed. Valta made a frustrated noise. "That wasn't a quake. Someone sabotaged the bridge. And we don't have time to fix it." She gestured. "There. That ledge. We can reach it if we're careful."

"I'm surprised they didn't blow up the bridge up while we were in the middle of it," said Sereda.

"I'm just grateful they don't have an itchy trigger finger," said Erdic as he looked down into the canyon below.

* * *

They carried on even deeper into the catacombs, watching where they put their feet. They carried on even deeper and soon came across even more carvings across the wall.

"Look there." Maxwell pointed. "More ancient carvings."

"Aye, but these seem to be about…" Valta's voice filled with wonder. "The Titan." She trailed her hand along the carvings as she read. "'It shapes the stone. It _is_ the stone. It sculpts the world within and without.'"

"Wouldn't something that can 'sculpt the world' have to be rather…" Erdic tilted his head. "Enormous?"

"It is called a 'Titan'."Valta continued examining the carvings.

""So it's a 'Shaper of the Stone,' like you?" said Ellana curiously.

"This implies that the Titans are actually sculptors—and our world is their clay."

A thought came to her. "If Titans 'shape the stone,' could they have actually created it?"

"The Stone must have existed first."

"Then the Titans would be the very first children of the Stone…" Maxwell began.

"That would have huge implications for my people," Valta finished.

"If Titans can purposely reshape the world, the earthquakes could be the way they 'sculpt the Stone.'"

"But the quakes are destructive. Titans would mould the world, not smash it to pieces."

"Depending on your perspective, change can be violent." It had taken a truly catastrophic event to get mages and templars working together.

"But if this is true, how could it be missing from the Memories of Orzammar?" Valta shook her head in confusion before turning to them. "Why would someone erase such an integral part of our history?"

Suddenly the world around them rumbled once more. "Let's answer that after we stop the earthquakes."

"The rhythm is louder than ever. We're close."

* * *

They stepped into a chamber and stopped short, staring. Lyrium veins grew up stone columns, lighting the entire chamber in a wash of gentle blue.

"It is beautiful," said Solas and Maxwell couldn't help but agree.

"All these lyrium veins. And they're completely untapped."

"The Sha-Brytol must mine lyrium somewhere—their weapons and armour are laced with it," said Erdic.

"Unless they've found another way to harness it." Valta looked around.

"And there seems to be no indication that the darkspawn have stepped foot here," said Sereda.

Blackwall frowned. "Any sign of what keeps them from coming down this far?"

"Let's just be grateful we don't have to deal with darkspawn as well," said Maxwell.

"But there must be a reason they avoid this place…" said Sereda.

After another battle with the strange dwarves, they found a barrier in their path. Valta examined it. "They built this to stop us. There must be some way to get through."

Several attempts failed, and then Erdic stuck one of the Sha-Brytol's strange lyrium-infused weapons to the barrier, stepped back. It exploded, taking the barrier with it.

"You said we're beneath the Deep Roads. Do you think anyone besides the Sha-Brytol has travelled down here?" Maxwell asked.

"We are very likely the first to travel this far."

* * *

They killed some strange creatures that vaguely resembled brontos and no sooner had they moved on another barrier appeared in front of them. Maxwell then decided to follow Erdic's lead and stuck one of the Sha-Brytol's into the barrier. Seconds later it exploded creating a clear path.

"I hate destroying these weapons. They're artifacts. We could learn from them." Valta picked up a couple of the fragments.

"We have no choice," said Maxwell. "It's the only way through the barriers."

* * *

Once they got through a massive barrier they set up camp.

"The attacks are getting worse," said Valta as she walked up to another set of carvings.

"We must be getting close to whatever they're protecting," said Maxwell.

Valta nodded and examined the carvings. "'Only the pure may pass. All others will be punished.' Assuming the Sha-Brytol are the pure…"

"We're the 'others' who aren't allowed to pass," Maxwell finished.

"Could the earthquakes be the punishment?"

"You found Paragon Garal's book near a damaged lyrium mine. And the new earthquakes destroyed _your_ mine," said Ellana.

"But why would they want to destroy the lyrium mines?" Valta shook her head. "This reads like a final warning. We must be nearing the source."

"If the tremors _are_ deliberate, it could be disastrous for Orzammar's lyrium mines," said Maxwell.

"The Sha-Brytol word dwarves once. Something turned them against us." She then examined the lighting more closely. "This reads like a final warning. We must be nearing the source."

* * *

They stepped out of the tunnel and into another world. Light came from somewhere, illuminating what looked to be islands rising out of the mist. Stalagmites hung from the roof of the cavern, built up with what looked to be entire cities or even forests. And everywhere the blue veins of lyrium shimmered.

Valta's was the first to find her voice. "Did the Sha-Brytol build all this?"

"Or was it here before them?" Ellana stared.

"Nothing should surprise me anymore, but this…" Valta staring at her strange crystal with lyrium veins sticking out of it. "Wait. The rhythm we followed—we've found the source. But not the Titan."

Ellana frowned. "Ever since we came down here, the Deep Roads have felt _different_. Organic."

"And we found no evidence that the darkspawn were ever here," Sereda added.

"We've been looking for the Titan the wrong way. It's not like us."

"It's huge," Valta agreed. "Big enough to change the world around it…"

Maxwell pondered on this and then he suddenly remembered what Bianca had said about lyrium been alive. Also the veins that run through the rock resembled that of blood flowing through a body.

His eyes widened as he looked at the others. "We can't see the Titan… Because we're _inside_ it."

"That would explain why there is no darkspawn present," said Sereda as she stared at the surroundings.

They stared at each other for a moment before Cassandra alerted them that more Sha-Brytol were coming. Valta put a hand to her weapon. "If I don't survive, Orzammar must know the truth."

* * *

"Those structures…" Valta pointed. "Could there be a whole civilization in here?"

"A city within a Titan. Incredible," said Ellana as she stared all around them.

"And the quakes haven't damaged it."

* * *

They has to walked down a few steps and fighting dozens of Sha-Brytol they found more carvings on the walls.

"Look…" said Valta pointing at the engravings. "These are the only Memories in this area."

Erdic examined the carvings. "What is that word… 'Lines'? 'Roads'?"

Valta indicated a line. "That phrase is 'the path of purity.' And there's a reference to…" She narrowed her eyes. "'Titan's blood'? It says the Sha-Brytol come here to..." Valta stepped back as her eyes widened once more. "Drink it."

A chill went through Ellana. "The Titan's blood must keep the Sha-Brytol alive—and powerful."

"But where is it?" Valta looked at Ellana eyes instantly she came to the same conclusion. "Unless…" She then turned to large crystal in the distance. "Lyrium. The Titan's blood is _lyrium_."

Maxwell stared. "Every nation on the surface buys lyrium. Orzammar's entire economy is based on the trade."

"This is bigger than any one nation."

"We have to stop this."

* * *

They approached the glowing crystal as they got closer they heard a sort of rhythm as Maxwell didn't know any better it sounded like a heartbeat. Then a shard of blue struck Valta, causing her to gasp and begin seizing. Before Maxwell could go to her side, a stone barrier rose between them.

She turned to see a creature that almost looked to be made of living lyrium. An aspect of the Titan, perhaps? Whatever it was, it was hostile. Ellana put up a barrier around them. Varric's bolts just seemed to bounce off the rocky creature. Tendrils of lyrium connected to…

"Focus there!" Sereda yelled gesturing to tendrils.

Cassandra and Blackwall moved in and raised his shield to block a blow aimed at Ellana and Solas. With them guarding her they use their magic to bring down as much lightning as they could to bear.

Maxwell led the attack with Sereda and Erdic, distracting it so Ellana, Solas and Varric could focus their efforts on the tendrils. Maxwell then used his later smash a crystal at the base of the creature just as Ellana and Solas cast as much lightning as they could down onto the creature.

With that final blow the creature appear to have imploded and with that done Maxwell and Ellana ran over to Valta, who was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Valta? Are you hurt?" Maxwell asked.

Valta was trying to get to her feet. She gasped and held her head. "Too loud…" She staggered. "The song…" She fell to her knees again. "Stop!" Something burst from her, sending Maxwell and his companions flying.

Maxwell rolled back to her feet and stared. A spell. Valta had… cast a spell. Valta stared down at her still faintly glowing hands. "I am…" She swallowed. "It's all right."

"It looked like you were hit by raw lyrium during the battle," said Ellana.

"Yes—it should have poisoned me, but I…" Valta stood. "Feel fine. Good, even."

For a moments he considered having Ellana perform healing magic. And then decided against it. "You said the song was too loud. It was hurting you."

"It was…" Valta furrowed her brow. "Chaos. The rhythm I followed here, but magnified. Overwhelming. But it is gone."

"You almost killed me," said Maxwell. "What happens the next time you lash out?"

"I am in control. I would never harm you, Inquisitor."

Ellana wasn't quite as confident. "You cast some kind of spell. That shouldn't be possible."

"It wasn't a spell, it was…" Valta's voice still held a note of wonder. "An accident. Everything will be fine."

Maxwell looked at the others and they nodded. "We should get help. You may be injured, or…"

"I feel better than I ever have. Stronger. More…" Valta took a deep breath and smiled. "Alive. The Stone is silent. The rhythm has faded, and so have the tremors. But the song still echoes…" Valta half closed her eyes and tilted her head as if listening. "It tells me things…" She smiled. "The Breach—that's what disturbed the Titan. It is calm now that it has a connection with one of its children…" She met Ruya's eyes. "With me."

"Was that the Titan? Did we kill it?" Erdic asked an almost hopeful.

"The Titan lives. This was…" Valta shrugged. "An echo. A guardian. But you silenced it."

"Is this what happened at the thaig where you found Paragon Garal's book?" Ellana asked curiously.

"Aye, but…" Valta shook her head. "I do not know what disturbed the Titan then. The song may tell me…" She smiled. "In time…"

"You said you are a child of the Stone, not a child of the Titans," said Erdic.

"I am not certain what I am, but the Titan recognised me. Like a parent hearing its child's voice."

Maxwell nodded. "The Titan changed you, Valta—you need to be cautious."

"I am different. But I am still a Shaper. ' _Isana_ '. It's our word for lyrium, and we are taught that it is a gift from the Stone. But there's so much more to it than we ever imagined. I was sent to the Deep Roads to recover lost history. This is only the beginning. I am staying here."

"You think you understand what happened to you, but you could be wrong," said Maxwell. "The lyrium could be turn you into a Sha-Brytol—or worse."

"I agree," said Sereda. "You shouldn't stay here, Valta. It's far too dangerous."

"The Sha-Brytol turned themselves into monsters," said Valta. "I have changed because the Titan willed it. The mine's collapse, Renn's death—it all happened to bring me here."

"After all we've seen, you wish to commune alone with this… creature?" said Cassandra in bewilderment."

"Who could she harm down here, beside herself?" said Blackwall.

"Nothing good ever happens in the Deep Roads," said Varric shaking his head. "This won't be any different."

"I am called to the search, Inquisitor. This is where I belong," said Valta.

Maxwell could see there was no way he could dissuade her. "I'm leaving with more questions than answers, but that doesn't mean you have to. Just be careful." He then began to leave Valta with the Titan, but Maxwell stopped. "The Shaperate in Orzammar will want to know what happened to you."

"Tell them the truth: you don't know."

"I'll head back to Orzammar and informed them what has happened, whether they believe it is another thing," said Sereda. "It's been an honour to fight alongside you Inquisitor and your followers."

"The honour is mine," said Maxwell.

* * *

Once they returned from the Deep Roads they made their way back to Skyhold leaving Sereda with what remained of the Legion of the Dead.

When he got back he noticed that the repairs it will almost complete. He was impressed by how Josephine managed dispatching people to repair and hold the keep. It was apparently perfectly located for the purposes of trade and diplomacy. Maxwell noted that her ambassador was actually humming. Though, that might have more to do with the small vase of wildflowers that had appeared on her desk.

Maxwell smiled to himself. He'd spotted Blackwall picking the wildflowers earlier. It appeared the stalwart Warden had an eye for the lady ambassador. He then made his way over to Cullen's office.

When he got there he found a messenger and he informed him that the commander had gone to speak with Cassandra.

He nodded, and headed to the staircase.

Cassandra and Cullen appeared to be arguing. "You've asked for my opinion, and I've given it." Cassandra folded her arms and glared. "Why would you expect it to change?"

"I expect you to keep your word. It's relentless. I can't—"

"You give yourself too little credit."

"If I'm unable to fulfil what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit—" He cut himself off when he noticed Maxwell standing there. He looked back at Cassandra. "We will speak of this later."

As Cullen walked past he noticed that he will was paler, with dark circles beneath his eyes. He immediately turned around to stare at Cassandra.

"And people say _I'm_ stubborn. This is ridiculous." Cassandra met Maxwell's eyes. "Cullen told you he's no longer taking lyrium?"

"Yes, and I respect his decision."

"As do I." She glared at the door. "Not that he's willing to listen." She sighed. "Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him." She held up a hand to forestall Maxwell's objection. "I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."

"Why didn't he come to me?"

"We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers."

"Cassandra, did you reviews Cullen's request because he's wrong, because you want him to be wrong?"

"Mages have made their suffering known, but templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself—and anyone who would follow suit—that it's possible. He can do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall."

"So do I," said a voice behind them.

They turned and found Evelyn standing there. "Please, let me talk to him."

Cassandra looked at Maxwell, who simply nodded and then she looked back at Evelyn. "Talk to him. Decide if now is the time."

* * *

Cullen was looking at the box that contained his lyrium vials. In frustration he grabbed the box and tossed it over towards the door just as Evelyn entered the room.

It just missed her and hit the wall next to it, shattering and sending shards and splinters everywhere. Cullen stared at her in shock. "Maker's breath. I didn't hear you enter. I—" He hung his head. "Forgive me."

"Cullen, if you need to talk…" She stepped all the way in, closing the door behind her.

"You don't have to—" He started to come around the desk, and stumbled. He caught himself on the edge, and groaned softly. She immediately went to his side, putting a hand on his arm. "I never meant for this to interfere."

"Are you going to be all right?" she said in a concerned voice.

"Yes…" He leaned his weight onto the desk. "I don't know." He closed his eyes as she touched his cheek. His skin was cold. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You heard what happened to Ferelden's circle. It was taken over by abominations. The templars—" He started to pace back and forth. "My friends—were slaughtered. I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I—" He gestured sharply. "How can you be the same person after that?" He ran a hand down his face. "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall's circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets." He turned to face her. "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"

She stepped towards him. "Of course I can. I—"

"Don't. You should be questioning what I've done." He shook his head, and went back to pacing as she sat on the edge of his desk. "I thought this would be better—that I would regain come control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me…" He kicked the chair halfway across the room. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause…" He turned, his hands clenched into fists. "I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it." He punched the bookcase, knocking a piece of wood off. "I should be taking it."

Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder, and then gently pulled him towards her. "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what _you_ want?"

After a moment, he let out a breath. "No." He leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around him. "But…" He pulled her to him. "These memories have always haunted me. He leaned back to look at her. "If they become worse, if I cannot endure this…"

She caressed his cheek gently, guiding him to look into her eyes. "You can."

He took another deep breath, and let it out again. "All right." He bent, burying his face in her shoulder, and she held him close.


	24. All New, Faded for Her

**I made a mistake of the order of Iron Bull's romance. I forgot to place his personal mission before the romancing, but I fixed that now.**

* * *

"I don't know what you think you're doing."

"I'm being clucked at by a hen, evidently."

"Don't play the fool with me, young man."

"If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing, I assure you."

"Your glib tongue does you no credit."

"You'd be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, Your Reverence."

Maxwell walked up the stairs to hear Mother Giselle and Dorian bickering. Dorian's tone and the waggle of his eyebrows with his last remark had the normally placid Mother Giselle looking like she was about to slap the smile right off his face. Giselle started to respond, and then caught sight of Maxwell. "Oh, I…"

Maxwell walked up to stand next to Dorian. "What's going on here?"

"It seems the revered mother is concerned about my 'undue influence' over you."

Mother Giselle lifted her chin. "It is just concern. Your Worship, you must know how this looks."

Dorian folded his arms. "You might need to spell it out, my dear."

"This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumors alone…"

Maker have mercy. Might as well get everything out in the open. "What's wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically?"

"I'm fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same." Mother Giselle fidgeted slightly.

"How kind of you to notice. Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?" Dorian waved one hand.

"The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?"

"The truth?" Dorian raised an eyebrow at her.

"The truth is I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus these rumours will continue."

Maxwell clasped his hands behind his back and made his voice firm. "There's no cause for concern, Your Reverence." He met Mother Giselle's eyes levelly.

"With all due respect, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people's good opinion."

Maxwell let anger enter him voice. "Do the people know how he's helped the Inquisition?"

"I…" Mother Giselle withered a little. "See. I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man's intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both." She gave a small curtsy, and left.

Surprise entered Dorian's voice as he watched her go. "Well, that's something."

"She didn't get to you, did she?" He put a hand on Dorian's shoulder.

"No, it takes more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations."

"You don't think she'll do anything?"

"Do what? Yours is the good opinion I care about, not hers. I should ask…" He turned towards him. "Do the rumours bother you?"

He wasn't entirely sure what the rumours were exactly. "I wish they wouldn't disparage you. They don't know you."

"They know you even less than they know me. Perhaps it's odd to say, but…" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I think of you as a friend, Inquisitor. I have precious few friends. I didn't think to find one here."

"I—"

"Don't speak. I detest confessions, and I'd like to get this over with. Allow me to say I'll stand beside you—against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumour—so long as you'll have me."

Maxwell nodded, unsure what else to say.

* * *

Erdic was just going over what they discovered in the Deep Roads with Theron.

"A Titan," said Maxwell. "I suppose that explains how lyrium is able to get the Blight."

"I'd also explain how Corypheus is immune to it," Erdic sighed. "Anyway, Varric's contacts have produced more locations for red lyrium stashes we beginning to destroy them."

"Good and Sereda will no doubt try and convince Orzammar to give us more aid," said Theron.

"I still can't believe that I've met both living Paragons," said Erdic shaking his head.

"They are certainly something else," said Theron. "Anyhow how is your wife?"

"Oh, she's fine, a little moody but that's to be expected," said Erdic.

"Tell me are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Don't care as along as it's healthy," said Erdic. "Have you seen your little girl?"

"A few times, and she's beautiful," said Theron close his eyes and deep thought. "I'm going to make sure that she at least knows who her father is."

"You mean you never met yours," said Erdic looking up.

"I never met either of my parents, my father was killed by bandits and my mother was overcame by grief and left me," said Theron close his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Erdic.

"Don't be, I've come to live with this."

* * *

Solas was sitting at his table, staring at a tea cup as though it had personally offended him in some grievous manner.

"Something wrong with your tea?" Ellana asked.

"It is tea. I detest the stuff." He set the cup down. "But this morning, I need to shake the dreams from my mind. I may also need a favour."

"You just have to ask." She sat on the edge of the table.

He rose, and began pacing. "One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept."

She blinked. "When your friend was captured, how did he… she…"

"It."

"It?"

"My friend is a spirit of wisdom. Unlike the spirits clamouring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the Fade. It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade."

"I thought spirits wanted to find their way into this world."

"Some do, certainly, just as many Orlesian peasants wish they could journey to exotic Rivain. But not everyone wants to go to Rivain. My friend is an explorer, seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it. It would happily discuss philosophy with you, but it had no wish to come here physically."

"Do you have any idea what the mages want with your friend?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." He gestured. "It knows a great deal of lore and history, but a mage could learn that simply by speaking to it in the Fade. It is possible that they seek information it does not wish to give and intend to torture it."

Her fist clenched. "All right. Let's go get your friend."

Relief crossed his features. "Thank you. I got a sense of my friend's location before I awoke. I will mark it on our map."

Ellana nodded, and went to go fetch the others.

* * *

Scout Harding met them at the forward camp and gave them a brief overview of the Dales. Maxwell went with Cassandra and Iron Bull and several Inquisition soldiers to clear the nearby area of demons, while Ellana went with Solas, Cole, and Blackwall to find the imprisoned spirit. She caught sight of a Dalish encampment as they came over a hill, and made a mental note of its location.

"Thank you for this, Ellana." Solas's voice reached her ears as they came around an outcropping of rocks. "We are not far from where my friend was summoned."

"Everything here is blurry. It wants to forget, but now the rocks are solid." Cole kept pace as Blackwall brought up the rear of their little group.

A body lay on the ground in a pool of dried blood. "One of the mages." Solas bent to take a closer look. "Killed by arrows, it would seem."

"Bandits, most likely." Blackwall put a hand to his sword as he looked around.

Ellana continued forward, and slowed when she saw more bodies ahead. Solas caught up to her, and moved to examine the still forms. "These aren't mages. The bodies are burned, and these claw marks…" He went still. "No. No, no, no."

She swallowed. The bodies before them had been killed by a demon.

* * *

Ellana could feel the power in the summoning stones as they strained to hold a pride demon at bay. "My friend." Solas stopped in his tracks as he stared at the scene before them.

"The mages turned your friend into a demon." Her knuckles were white on her staff.

He looked down at his hands. "Yes."

She looked over her shoulder at where they'd found the bodies. "You said it was a spirit of wisdom, not a fighter."

"A spirit becomes a demon when denied its original purpose."

As had nearly happened to Cole. "So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted. Fighting?" She saw figures moving towards them. Figures in mage robes.

"Let us ask them," said Solas angrily.

"A mage." The first of the mages to approach actually looked relieved to see them. "You're not with the bandits?" He smiled. "Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We've been fighting that demon…"

"You summoned that demon." For the normally quiet man, the slightly raised voice seemed more like a shout. "Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time." Solas gestured at the mage. "You made it kill. You twisted it against its purpose."

"I…"The mage lifted his hands. "I…" He swallowed. "I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can…"

"We're not here to help _you_." Solas narrowed his eyes.

"Word of advice?" Ellana glared. "I'd hold off on explaining how demons work to my friend here."

"Listen to me! I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle—"

"Shut up." Solas gestured angrily. "You summoned it to protect you from the bandits."

"I—yes." The mage shuffled his feet.

"You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to kill. _That_ is when it turned." Solas turned to her. "The summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon."

"What?" The mage waved his hands. "The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us! Whatever it was before, it is a monster now!"

"Guardian. Please."

It was Solas. If anyone had a chance to help the spirit, he did. "I've studied rituals like this." If she warped the Veil around the summoning circles, she should be able to weaken them enough that a simple strike or two would break them. "I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly."

"Thank you." Solas unlimbered his staff as they moved forward.

She put up a barrier around her companions, nodded, and focused her magic. She poured her energy into the defensive spells, preventing the demon from doing harm to her friends as they shattered the stones. Blackwall's sword destroyed the last, and the demon collapsed.

* * *

Solas went to his friend's side, kneeling before a figure that now looked to be a woman formed from Fadestuff. " _Lethallin. Ir abelas_."

" _Tel'abelas. Enasal. Ir tel'him_." It's green eyes glowed as it looked back at him. " _Ma melava halani. Mala suledin nadas. Ma ghilana mir din'an_."

" _Ma nuvenin_." Ellana watched as Solas gathered his magic. His gestured were gentle as he cast the spell, and the spirit began to fade away. It smiled as it died. " _Dareth shiral_."

Ellana closed her eyes. "I heard what it said. It was right. You did help it."

"Now I must endure."

Ellana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me know if I can help." His eyes went to where the mages were standing. "All that remains now is them." Solas began walking towards them.

"Thank you." The mage actually looked pleased. "We would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected."

"You tortured and killed my friend."

The mages slowly backed away from him. "We didn't know it was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!"

"Solas…" Ellana pleaded.

Solas stopped in his tracks, but his eyes remained focused on the mages. "Never again." He didn't turn to face as he walked away. "I need some time alone. I will meet you back at Skyhold."

Ellana nodded and allowed him to leave.

* * *

Iron Bull and Varric were keeping score as they cleared the ramparts of undead. Maxwell uses skills to sneak behind the arcane horror that kept raising the dead, and finally plunged his daggers into its back. Dorian then broke down the barrier on the pit and lit the pile of corpses with a blast of his magic.

Cassandra blew the horn to signal that the ramparts were clear before they moved on to the next.

* * *

They caught up with the Venatori mage at the third set of ramparts. He refused to surrender and Dorian set him on fire.

Already, Orlesian forces had reclaimed the other ramparts. A Captain Rosselin told him of the beleagured fort, and they continued in. They killed more undead on the bridge, and finished off another arcane horror.

The soldiers in the fort were mentally grateful for their arrival for they had been fighting the undead for weeks. Apparently they were Duke Gaspard's men and the informed him that the undead hadn't appeared until a group of deserters called the Freedman of the Dales appeared.

Maxwell then headed towards the broken bridge and found that Inquisition forces were already rebuilding. He then made their way over to the citadel and came across more undead. What was worse the citadel's defences appear to have been activated, killing anything in sight.

It took some doing but they were able to both burn the corpses that apparently the Freedman of the Dales had piled up and deactivated the defences. The commander in charge was extremely grateful and he was given the unpleasant pleasure to inform him that one of her men had been killed in one of the ramparts.

Maxwell then decided it was best to try and locate Ellana and the others. He had a strong feeling that he would find them in the Dalish camp that Scout Harding reported and indeed they were there, apart from Solas.

* * *

The Keeper stepped to the front to meet them. "These are not good times to come unbidden before the People. Especially here, where we remember the destruction of our home at the hands of humans. My patience is thin, with all that has befallen. However, your companion has brought much goodwill to us and as such will tolerate your presence."

He bowed. "I met one of your hunters. He's continuing to look for a safe route."

The Keeper blinked. "He trusted you to pass the message on? That speaks well of you."

"What has befallen your clan?"

"The Orlesian war has hindered our progress through the Dirth. The armies cause rockslides. They dig ditches that trip the halla and destroy the aravels, making passage impossible." He sighed. "Precisely when the clan needs him most, my First, Taven, defies my wishes and mounts an excursion to the Emerald Graves." He gestures. "And now I've learned that the grounds of Var Bellanaris are infested by angry spirits from the Beyond."

"I can deal with that for you," Maxwell assured.

"My clan and I would be deeply grateful if you could." He inclined his head. "And be mindful of the resting places of our dead. Var Bellanaris is sacred ground."

* * *

After killing the demons, he arranged for supplies to be brought in from the forward camp. Some searching found the body of a missing young man, and they brought his belongings, as well as the talisman he'd been trying to find back to his sister.

Ellana managed to herd the golden halla to the camp. The halla master gasped when the golden halla joined the herd. "Look, already she makes herself known to the others. She knows she's meant to be here. Thank you, _lethallan_. I will never be able to express my gratitude."

"I'm just glad I could help."

The Keeper told them of sigils that could be found, strange glyphs that could be revealed with veilfire.

When they left the Exalted Plains, the Inquisition had a new member. An eager young Dalish man named Loranil.

* * *

When they returned to Skyhold there was no sign of Solas and mitral could tell that Ellana was worried. He wandered into the garden and found Cullen and Dorian sitting across from each other over a chess board. The battle appeared to be bloody and merciless.

"Gloat all you like. I have this one."

"Are you _sassing_ me, Commander? I didn't know you had it in you." Dorian leaned back in his seat, smirking at Cullen.

"Why do I even—" He saw him. "Inquisitor." Cullen started to rise.

Dorian immediately leaned forward. "Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?"

Cullen narrowed his eyes, and sat back down, challenge written all over his face. "Are you two playing nice?"

Dorian's lips twitched upwards. "I'm _always_ nice." He moved a piece. "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

His general moved one of his pieces, and then sat back with a smug expression. "Really? Because I just won. And I feel fine."

"Don't get smug." Dorian shook his head, then rose. "There will be no living with you."

"I should return to my duties as well…" Cullen looked up at him, then gestured to the seat Dorian had vacated. "Unless you would care for a game?"

He sat down. "Prepare the board, Commander."

He began resetting the pieces. "As a child, I played this with my sister. She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won—which was _all_ the time. My brother and I practices for hours. The look on her face when I finally won." His expression sobered. "Between serving with the templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays."

They sat a while, sharing stories of their siblings. He told him about the prank that he pulled on Evelyn when they were children. He smiled. "This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition—or related matters." He moved his piece. "To be honest, I appreciate the distraction."

"We've been through enough to drop the formalities and simply talk," said Maxwell. He then raised an eyebrow at Cullen. "Especially since you and my sister have been seen quite a lot of each other."

Cullen turns slightly pink. "I suppose we have."

They played a while longer, until he managed to corner his king. He inclined his head. "I believe this one is yours. Well played. We shall have to try again sometime."

* * *

Maxwell then went to check on Josephine and found her completely flushed.

"Inquisitor, I must speak with you."

Maxwell nodded, and walked over to Josephine's desk. "What is it?"

"I…" Josephine fidgeted a bit, wringing her hands. "Must explain something first about the Montilyet's fortunes."

"I remember you said your family had been forbidden from trading in Orlais."

Josephine nodded. "It devastated our finances. The Montilyets have, in fact, been in debt for over a hundred years."

"Debt or no, you appear to be surviving," Maxwell noted.

"But is it enough! A disaster could wipe us out completely." Josephine smoothed her skirts. "For generations we've done everything to keep creditors at bay. Sold our lands to stave off interest. It's just…" She paced. "It is _infuriating_ to see my family still reduced to this. I'm to become head of our house. If I sell off any more of our land, my family will become destitute. That _cannot_ be my legacy to them."

"Most people worry about their next meal, never mind an estate." He touched Josephine's arm.

"I'm not blind! But I worry for my family." She sighed. "My foolish sister Yvette with her daydreams, my brother trying to rebuild our fleet with their own hands…" She lifted her hands. "Is it wrong to hope they never know hardship?"

Maxwell nodded in sympathy. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'd almost solved our problems. For a while. I negotiated a chance to reinstate the Montilyets as landed traders in Orlais. We could rebuild with that. But when I dispatched paperwork to Val Royeaux…" She sighed. "I've just learned my carriers were murdered. And the documents restoring my family's trading status destroyed."

"Who hates the Montilyets enough to do that?"

"Leliana made inquiries that bore success. Comte Boisvert, a nobleman in Val Royeaux, claims to know who killed my messengers. He has a request: that you come when I meet him, so he's seen 'publicly conferring' with you."

Maxwell nodded. "What will being seen with me gain the comte?"

"The comte will drop hints at parties he's to meet with an important visitor. Allies and rivals will take note. One he's met you, there will be speculation. The comte will subtly spin reports to his advantage." She gave Maxwell a pleading look. "He will use us, but if he knows who killed my people, I ask that we indulge him."

"I hope the comte isn't making up information just to be seen with me," said Maxwell crossing his arms.

"I will take full responsibility if that's the case, Inquisitor," Josephine assured. "I _must_ know who killed my couriers just to harm my family."

* * *

"Inquisitor. I…" Leliana looked down at her feet. "I have been thinking. You remember everything now, yes? The explosion at Haven. The Fade. Escaping the Breach? In your report, you said Justinia was with you and the guard. But only you and the guard emerged in the end. Why? Why were before of you the only survivor?"

Maxwell closed his eyes. "She knew was either her or us, and she wanted us to live."

Leliana nodded. "Of course. Of course she did. That's just like." Leliana folded her hands. "Her message to me: 'I failed you too.' I'm not sure I understand what that means." She looked up at Maxwell. "Did she say anything else? Anything at all? Please, if you remember…"

"I'm sorry, Leliana. That was it."

Leliana rose. "There are no answers in the Fade. Only illusions. A warped mirror." She walked towards the shrine set up in an alcove of the rookery. "Justinia has never failed me. I was her Left Hand. Now she is dead. I failed her."

Maxwell turned to walk away, and saw Theron standing there, watching them. He then went down the steps, Maxwell wished that the two of them would actually patch things up.

* * *

Ellana was walking down the steps to the when she saw Solas walk in the gate. She went to meet him.

"Ellana."

"How are you, Solas?"

"It hurts. It always does, but I will survive."

She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming back."

"You were a true friend. You did everything you could to help." He managed a small smile. "I could hardly abandon you now."

They walked a while in silence. "Where did you go?"

"I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the Fade where my friend used to be. It's empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the Void. Someday something new may grow there."

"What happens when a spirit dies?" she asked curiously.

"It isn't the same as for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the Fade. If the idea giving the spirit form is strong, or if the memory has shaped other spirits, it may someday rise again."

"You're saying your friend might come back?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, not really. A spirit's natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to be able to reflect reality. Something similar may reform one day, but it might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me."

Ellana hugged him, and he rested his head on her shoulder for a moment. "The next time you have to mourn, you don't need to be alone."

"It's been so long since I could trust someone."

"I know."

Solas pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'll work on it. And thank you."

* * *

"Report."

"Some of our scouts saw smoke rising from Val Gamord." Cullen indicated the location on the map. "Those who investigated have not returned. I'd like to send in a force to investigate. It's also an opportunity to have our forces work together with the Orlesians."

Maxwell nodded. "See it done."

"Sera had some information from her Red Jennies up in Tantervale. I'd like to follow up." Josephine gestured with her pen. "Their information has been useful at times."

"You and Sera can play."

Leliana pointed at the map. "Sebastian Vael would like the Inquisition to help him with his reconstruction efforts on Kriwkall." She gestured. "I say we ignore this request, Coryphues and Kirkwall has remained standing for this long."

"No, red lyrium may present and give us an opportunity to rebuilding the city. Our soldiers can assist in its removal," said Cullen.

"Not to mention there's a Kirkwaller in your presence," said Varric.

"We'll aid Krikwall." Maxwell glanced around. "Anything else?"

"A problem, Inquisitor." Josephine pointed with her pen. "The Marquis of Serault took my emissary hunting. Neither returned."

"Leliana, get your people on it immediately."

* * *

Maxwell saw Cullen standing on the ramparts, and walked over to him. He looked considerably more peaceful and rested than he had a few days ago. He smiled when he caught sight of him. "I wanted to thank you…" He then looked away in embarrassment. "When your sister came to see me…" He swallowed, his stance awkward. "If there's anything…" He exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. "This sounded much better in my head."

"Evelyn told me how bad you were. I trust you're feeling better?" He stood next to him, leaning on the recently repaired stonework of the ramparts.

"I…" He turned back towards the view. "Yes."

"Is it always that bad?"

"The pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel as if I'm back there." He rested his hands on the hilt of his sword. "I should not have pushed myself so far that day."

He laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're all right."

He smiled at him. "I am." He gazed out over the valley. "I've never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden's Circle. I was…" He sighed. "Not myself after that. I was angry. For years, that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me. The way I saw mages…" He turned towards him. "I'm not sure I would have cared about you, and the thought of that sickens me." He then looked down into the valley. "Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It's a start."

"The past isn't always pleasant," said Maxwell. "Sometimes you have to let go and move on."

Cullen nodded. "I can't forget what happened. But it let me hear. I can make that means something. Anyway, I didn't want to trouble you further. You've enough to worry about. How you holding up?"

"I've met good people here. Knowing they have my back—it helps."

Cullen smiled. "You certainly keep interesting company." He then chuckled. "I suppose I do as well."

* * *

Varric caught up with him before he'd gotten far inside the great hall. He waved something at him. It took his a moment to realize what it was. "You finished it?"

"I did."

"Let's go find Cassandra."

* * *

Cassandra was by the training dummies as usual. "What have you done now?" She glared when she saw Varric following Maxwell.

"I get it, Seeker. You're still sore after our spat."

"I am not a child, Varric." She folded her arms. "Do not suggest I'm without reason."

Varric bowed, holding the book out as if it were a sacrifice. "A peace offering: the next chapter of _Swords & Shields_. I hear you're a fan."

She slowly turned towards Maxwell. Maxwell fought desperately to keep his face straight. Cassandra's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "This is your doing."

"Oh, yes. Do you really think I'd miss this?" he smirked.

"Well, if you're not interested, you're not interested. Still needs editing, anyhow." Varric drew the book back and started to turn away.

"Wait!" Cassandra held up her hands.

"You're probably wondering what happened to the knight-captain after the last chapter."

Cassandra's mouth fell open. "Nothing should happen to her. She was falsely accused!"

"Well, it turns out the guardsman—"

"Don't _tell_ me!" Cassandra strode forward and practically snatched the book out of Varric's hand.

"This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don't normally give sneak peeks, after all."

"I…" Cassandra turned towards him. "Thank you." The Seeker's voice was warm.

"Varric's the one you should be thanking."

Varric gave a formal bow. "I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers."

Cassandra caressed the book. "I wonder if I have time to read the first part?"

"Don't forget to tell all your friends!" Varric started walking away. "If you have any." He sighed happily. "Completely worth it."

Maxwell looked at Cassandra. "So, that book you were reading…"

"Ugh. Yes? What of it?" she groaned.

"So under that taciturn shell beats a true romantic heart."

"Why must it be an accusation?" she said narrowing her eyes. "Romance is not sole province of differing ladies in frilly dresses. It is _passion_. It is been swept away by the pursuit of an ideal. What is _not_ to like about that?"

"Don't get me wrong. I like that side of you," he said smiling.

Cassandra then glared at him. "I don't _swoon_."

"I meant the passion."

Cassandra's face turned pink slightly. "Ah. Well, that's… not so bad, then."

* * *

Adaar was in her quarters with Iron Bull, she wanted to discuss what had happened between them a few days ago.

"What's going on, boss?" Iron Bull asked.

She then looked at him. "We need to talk about what happened between us."

"Oh, that," said Iron Bull dismissively. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

" _You_ are," she said seductively. "And I'd like you on the rest of me, too."

Iron Bull smiled. "I thought I read you right. Ben-Hassrath training, remember?" he said when he noticed Adaar's blank face. "Grew up learning to manipulate people. When it's a hostile target, you give them what they want." He then sat down chair. "But when it's someone you care about, you give them what they _need_."

Adaar simply smiled. "Oh, I have a need."

"And I can meet that need. But first, ground rules, just so everyone's clear. I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe. If you're ever uncomfortable, if you want me to stop, you say 'Katoh,' and it's over. No questions asked."

"That sounds reasonable."

"You don't need to be afraid…" He then got to his feet. "Unless you want to."

"Take me."

"Can do."


	25. Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune

Maxwell had just exited from his chambers when Cassandra tapped him on the shoulder. She then gestured for him to follow her outside.

"I was hoping we could speak privately," she said when they got outside.

"Are you not?" Maxwell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. Of course we are," Cassandra as they walked across the ramparts. She then came to a stop and looked at him. "The flirting."

Maxwell came to a stop, he had a strong feeling that this conversation would happen sooner or later.

"With me," Cassandra continued. "I've… noticed it. Unless it is my imagination, which is entirely possible…"

"No, it's not your imagination," Maxwell assured.

He could have sworn that Cassandra's face turned slightly pink, but she maintained her composure. "You cannot court me, if that's your intention. It is not possible."

"Did you just say that I can't _court_ you?" Maxwell stared.

"Yes, what of it?"

"It's just a bit… formal."

Cassandra crossed her arms. "And that is a bad thing? I cannot be properly courted?"

"Is that what you want?" Maxwell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

Maxwell then watches Cassandra went through a door and rubbed the back of his head in confusion. He never would have imagined that courting Cassandra would be so complicated and began to continue walking down the ramparts.

However, he hadn't taken more than five steps when the door open and Cassandra walked back outside.

"I take it back. That _is_ what I want," she said as she followed him down the ramparts.

Maxwell came to a stop and the two of them looked at each other's eyes.

"I want the man… sweep me off my feet, who gives me flowers and readme poetry by candlelight. I want the ideal." Cassandra then took her eyes away from Maxwell. "You are the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste. You cannot be that man."

Maxwell smiled. "I didn't expect you to feel this way."

Cassandra sighed. "I know what you see. I am a warrior. I am blunt and difficult and self-righteous. But my heart lies beneath all that. It yearns for these things I cannot have. If you cannot see that, then desist. What an am as you is all but the surface."

Maxwell restrained himself from pulling Cassandra closer, for he didn't fancy himself being put in the infirmary. "I can be that man, Cassandra."

Cassandra shook her head. "The world hinges on our actions. We face death at every turn, Inquisitor."

"That doesn't change how I feel."

"It changes everything."

He then watches Cassandra walked away and then heard laughter behind him. He turned to discover that Dorian was standing there with his arms crossed as if he was enjoying the show.

"Thought I'd never see Cassandra blush," he said with mild amusement. "Yet the last time I saw her part ways with you…" He laughed. He then patted Maxwell on the shoulder. "Good on you, messere. Perhaps you can relax or that stiffness out that armour of hers."

"Here's hoping," said Maxwell.

* * *

Adaar found Iron Bull, unsurprisingly, in the tavern. She had to admit that ever since he became Tal-Vashoth he became more likeable.

"I'd like to talk about you and me," she said as she sat opposite him.

"Sure, boss. What's up?" he asked.

"Those times you talk about 'passing time' with the serving girls… is this what you do to them?" she said gesturing to herself.

Iron Bull laughed. "The serving girls spend most of their day following orders and feeling unimportant. They need someone who makes them feel special, lets 'em cut loose with no repercussions. I let 'em bounce on top and tell 'em their tits look nice. Everyone wins."

He then looked up at her. "I mean, I used to. Long as we're doing this, you've got my complete attention."

"You told me this is what I needed," she frowned. "What you mean by that?"

"You're a member of the Inquisitor's honour guard. You didn't ask for that position, but you've taken on the responsibility. You have to lead thousands of lives into battle. You bear that weight all day. You need a place where you can be safe, knowing someone else is in charge for a bit."

Adaar nodded in agreement. "I think that's exactly what I need."

"Good," Iron Bull smiled. "Figured you've kicked me out if you disagreed."

Adaar then looked at him. "What about what _you_ need?"

Iron Bull chuckled. "Hey, I'm good. I am _better_ than good." He then rubbed the back of his head slightly awkwardly. "You, uh, don't rub yourself on that front. Ol' Iron Bull is just fine."

"So what is this? What we are doing?"

"That's up to you, boss," Iron Bull shrugged. "If you want it light and casual, that's fine with me."

Adaar then looked at him curiously. "How do Qunari show that they're serious about their relationship?"

"They don't," said Iron Bull simply. "We don't have sex for love. But for someone we really care about, there is an old tradition. You find a dragon's tooth, break it in half, and you each with a piece. Then, no matter how far apart life takes you, you're always together."

* * *

Maxwell was now escorting Josephine with Blackwall, Dorian and Varric in order to meet with Comte Boisvert in Val Royeaux.

A servant was waiting for and he insisted that only he and Josephine could enter. They were completely unsurprised when they discovered that Comte Boisvert was sitting in a chair that overlooked the balcony, no doubt so that people could see them with him.

"Welcome, my friends," said the Comte.

"Thank you for seeing us, Comte Boisvert," said Josephine as they made their way over to him.

"The honour is mine. Please, sit," he said gesturing to a chair.

"It's not to assist to such distinguished guests," he said as they sat down chairs opposite him.

"I hope helping us doesn't endanger you," said Maxwell.

"Hardly. Even a brush with someone as well-known as yourselves can become a great asset in Val Royeaux. Given you the identity of those who murdered Lady Montilyet's messengers seemed the least I could do. Have you heard of the House of Repose?"

Maxwell shook his head, but Josephine eyes widened. "The assassins' league?"

"My contact obtained a copy of a document in their archives," he said as he pushed a piece of parchment awards Josephine. "A contract for a life."

Josephine, very gingerly, grabbed the parchment and began to read it. "'The House of Repose is hereby sworn to eliminate anyone attempting to overturn the Montilyets' trading exile in Orlais'."

Maxwell noticed that she wasn't entirely surprised. "Overcomplicated assassination plots are part of Orlesian politics, I take it?"

"They're all too common, I'm afraid."

"The contract was signed by a noble family. The Du Paraquettes," said the Comte.

"But the Du Paraquettes died out as a noble line over sixty years ago!"

"Indeed. But the contract was signed _one hundred and nine_ years ago."

"How can a family try to kill you after they died out?" said Maxwell shaking his head in bewilderment.

"The Du Paraquettes were our rivals. They drove the Montilyets from Val Royeaux," Josephine explained. "This contract was drawn over a hundred years ago, but it wasn't invoked until I try to overturn my family's exile."

"Unpleasant though it may be, the House of Repose is merely for fulfilling its contract duties," said the Comte.

This was why he preferred the Free Marches, their politics were much more understandable and people wouldn't frown if you use the wrong fork during dinner.

"I assume you have a thought or two on this, Josephine?" said Maxwell looking at his ambassador.

"The Du Paraquettes still have to sentence under the common branch," said Josephine. "If we elevate them to mobility, a Du Paraquettes could annul the contract in my life."

"That would take time, Lady Montilyet," said Comte. "Time during which the House of Repose will be obligated to hunt you."

Something wasn't right and judging by the look on Josephine, she could sense it to.

"Will they now?" she asked suspiciously. "You are obscenely well-informed. Your note to us said you'd heard rumours at best?"

"A bit of subterfuge. This contract in your life is an ugly business, one the House of Repose deeply regrets." Maxwell and now his eyes at the assassin. "But this is Orlais. Even an assassin's word is his bond."

"Does 'Comte Boisvert' actually exist?" Maxwell questioned.

"Absolutely. The Comte's offer to reveal the killers of Lady Montilyet's messengers was genuine. So was it information, somehow. An end to be tied up later."

"I thought you were remarkably well-informed about a secret assassins' guild," said Maxwell narrowing his eyes.

"We are highly secret, my dear Inquisitor. Just normally more reclusive. The contract on Lady Montilyet's life is so unusual, without the courtesy of an explanation was in order."

"It is appreciated. Monsieur," said Josephine, though she looked very troubled.

"The idea to seek out the Du Paraquette to revoke our order is an interesting one. I wish you luck."

The assassin then stood up, but Maxwell blocked his path. He was not going to let an assassin, who have a mark on Josephine to walk away free.

Seeing this the assassin looked at him casually. "I did not come to shed blood today, Inquisitor—only to speak. Might I pass?"

"Why warn us about your contract and let us go?" Maxwell enquired.

"In Orlais, it is only decent to inform those involved in the contract with extraordinary circumstances conspire," the assassin explained.

"And the guild's reputation would suffer if you need ignored the contract," Josephine finished. "I understand."

"Thank you, my lady." He then looked back at Maxwell. "May we conclude with my departure?"

Against his better judgement, he moved out of his way. "Go, then."

"Good day, Your Worship," said the assassin bowing. He then looked back at Josephine. "My lady. I pray we never meet again."

He then walked off.

* * *

It took them a few seconds to find the real Comte. The Comte was tied up and gagged in a cabinet which, unfortunately, had its lock broken. They had offered to get in free by cutting their way through, but he just murmured indignantly and only calmed when they said they would look for locksmith.

After locating a locksmith, Maxwell looked at Blackwall.

"Can I trust you to escort Josephine back to Skyhold," said Maxwell. "I have a few things to do here."

"By a few things you mean trying to court the Lady Seeker," he said with a raised eyebrow. "I can see why, she's definitely… striking. A little stern, though."

"You're experienced, I assume," said Maxwell crossing his arms. "Got any tips?"

"If I say the wrong thing, she'll probably have my head," said Blackwall and Maxwell nodded in agreement. "Cassandra is a warrior. That's all she's ever known, but that's not all there is to life. Show her that."

* * *

Maxwell soon returned to Skyhold, he had just ordered a bunch of flowers and bought several scented candles now all he needed was a poetry book and he could set the romantic scene. He was making his way over to Josephine and saw Adaar.

"Adaar, I heard you heading to the Hinterlands," said Maxwell.

"Yes, I've heard that there is a High Dragon in the vicinity and taken a few of our forces to deal with it, plus I need a dragon's tooth," she said.

"While you're there I'm hoping that you can do something for me."

"That depends what it is," said Adaar.

"Nothing much, but I was hoping that you could stop by at Redclifff and get me a book on poetry for me."

"Still trying to court Cassandra," she said.

Maxwell sighed. "Does everyone know?"

"Cassandra is not usually one for tact," Adaar pointed out.

"Point taken," said Maxwell. "Well?"

"I'll see if I can't find something, but you know poetry is not my strong suit," Adaar pointed out.

"Just do your best," said Maxwell.

* * *

He then continued to Josephine's office and found her sitting there looking quite frantic.

"I'm so sorry, Inquisitor. I never thought my family's trading status would trap us in an assassin's plot," she said the moment she saw him.

Maxwell smiled reassuringly. "Between our soldiers and spies, Skyhold's save anywhere in Thedas."

"Yet the problem persists. It still shouldn't have slipped past me. I've tracked down the last Du Paraquettes. If they become gentry, they can annul the contract on my life." She began writing. "We'll require a noble from Val Royeaux to sponsor them, a judge to provide documents, a minister to ratify them…"

"It's so like you to take the longest course of action, even when your life is at stake." Leliana's voice was heard.

Josephine sighed. "I assume you already know everything about this mess."

"There is a faster way, Josephine: the original contract on your life is in the vaults of the House of Repose. If my agents infiltrate it and destroy the original, the assassins will have no obligation to chase you."

"Leliana, please. I want no more blood shed over a personal affair."

"Don't be so stubborn, Josie. How long will it take you to gather these favours in Val Royeaux?"

The last thing they need right now was their spymasters killing more people. "We can solve this without more deaths on either side."

Leliana sighed. "My people are ready, should you change your mind." She glanced at Ruya. "I'll post a watch on our ambassador, in case the House of Repose visits."

"I appreciate it, but I still believe elevating the Du Paraquettes will solve this." Josephine smiled at Leliana. The other woman smiled back fondly before walking away. Josephine turned back to Maxwell. "First, we'd need to perform some favours in Val Royeaux. I'd be happy to discuss where we could begin."

Maxwell nodded, and sat down across from Josephine.

* * *

Adaar had just returned from Redcliff with a few worn out soldiers and a dragon's tooth in a hand. She had also managed to locate a poetry book, though she had to admit retrieving it was a lot more complicated then she originally thought.

"Adaar," said a voice. She turned and saw Theron making his way towards them.

"Theron, I was expecting to see the Inquisitor," she said.

"I'm afraid he's at Val Royeaux to arrange a few things to protect our ambassador," said Theron. "Ellana is also way trying to get our hands on a judge." He then noticed her blank look. "It's a long story."

"Well, I've got a few things I have to sort out myself," said Adaar and handed him the poetry book. "You mind giving this to Maxwell when he returns."

"Still trying to court Cassandra is he?" said Theron.

Adaar smiled and nodded.

* * *

Maxwell soon returned preparing to spread good news that the Dionnes had agreed to sponsor the Du Paraquttes, but when he returned he found several dead servants laying on the floor of Josephine's office.

"What happened here?" he said looking around.

"The House of Repose decided to pay a visit," Josephine explained. She looked as if she'd aged an extra ten years. "The guard arrived in time, but I should have guessed the assassins would infiltrate the servants."

"Are you sure they didn't hurt you?"

Josephine shook her head. "The only frightened me. It was all so sudden." She then gestured towards the sergeant her men. "Leliana assigned people to shadow me. They appear to have saved my life." She then looked at the sergeant with gratitude. "I owe you everything, Sergeant."

"Only my duty, Ambassador," said the sergeant humbly. "I'll talk with the spymaster about these murderous louts. She'll find how they got in."

Maxwell then guided Josephine to a chair and told her of his success with getting a sponsor. She then told them about Ellana's success to get the judge on their side. She then explained that they need to get the Minister to agree to the paperwork.

* * *

Maxwell soon returned to Val Royeaux and went to the estate where he was supposed to meet Minister Bellise. The moment he saw the Minister, he knew that convincing her to sign the paperwork would not be easy.

"Thank you for seeing me in private, Minister Bellise," he said bowing.

"I'd chastised you for taking me away from the party, Inquisitor, but the marquis throws such dull affairs, it's hardly worth it," she said in a very bored voice. "I assume you wish to discuss your petition to elevate these Du Parauettes to a minor lordship."

Maxwell noted the displeasure in her voice. "Tell me: why should I allow you to pollute the Orlesian nobility any further than it's already been muddled?"

"The Du Parauettes used to being nobility," Maxwell pointed out. "You'd be restoring an old house of Orlais."

"Restoring it far too late," she said dismissively. "What are the Du Parauettes now, traders? Farmers?" The minister shook her head in disapprovement. "Really, it's too much. The very thought causes me pain. What could you _possibly_ provide that will make your petition worth my effort?"

Maxwell had a feeling that he had to make a deal. "Information… unless you believe your sources better than the agents of the Inquisition."

The minister pondered for a while. "Normally I wouldn't trust your discretion, but the Left Hand of the Divine is working for you, is she not?" Maxwell nodded. "Sister Leliana is a resourceful woman. I could certainly make use of _her_ talents."

She then looked back at Maxwell. "Very well, Inquisitor. _Should_ you fulfil the bargain, I shall—" she sighed as if the very words caused her pain, "—rise the Du Parauettes into lordship."

* * *

A few days later after arranging everything Maxwell met Josephine at the harbour in Val Royeaux.

"I received a letter from the House of Repose, your worship." Josephine leaned out over the railing. "They acknowledge their contract is null and void. There's no longer a price on my life."

"I'm glad you don't have to live your life looking over your shoulder anymore," said Maxwell as he stood next to Josephine, admiring the view.

"I regret we were forced to deal with them. That you were endangered by my part in the Game." Josephine was quiet for a moment. "Did I ever mention I used to be a bard?"

She had a very hard time picturing Josephine doing the kinds of things Theron and Leliana did. "You were a singer?"

"Bards entertain the Orlesian courts. They sing, play music, make charming conversation, and spy. Many young nobles put on a mask and practice playing the game in such a fashion."

"You seem a bit…" Maxwell shrugged. "Steady for such an outgoing lifestyle."

Josephine laughed. "The life of an entertainer didn't suit me at all." She folded her arms. "During one particular intrigue, I encountered a bard sent to kill my patron. We fought. Or perhaps 'scrapped' is the better word. Both of us terrified. We were at the top of a steep flight of stairs. The other bard drew a knife, and I pushed him away from me…" She swallowed. "You can imagine the result."

"You were only defending yourself," Maxwell pointed out, he was after all a Chantry brother and he had killed many people himself even before the Mage-Templar War.

"But it was such a waste, Inquisitor. When I took off his mask, I knew him. We'd attended parties together. If I'd stopped to reason, if I'd used my voice instead of scuffling like a common thug…" Josephine leaned on the railings. "I'll always wonder who that young man would have grown into."

"He seemed willing enough to murder you for the game."

"Perhaps. I feel I'm the last to judge whether or not he would have actually used the blade." Josephine sighed. "In all the commotion…" She stepped back a little. "Forgive me, I don't believe I ever thanked you for helping me with this."

"Hold on to it. Don't lose sight of why you came here."

"I will never forget you helped saved the House of Montilyet, Inquisitor." She gestured grandly. "And should you ever visit Antiva, stories of the welcome we'll give you will be told for years."

* * *

When Maxwell returned to Skyhold he want to the courtyard to meet up with Cassandra, who looked slightly uneasy as he approached her.

"I… cannot stop thinking our earlier discussion," she said awkwardly. "You don't… actually intend to go through with courting me, do you?"

"I said I would, and I will," said Maxwell.

"I believe you, yet…"

"Don't sound like you believe me."

"It wasn't a _challenge_ , my lord," said Cassandra rubbing her arms awkwardly. "You needn't do it simply because I suggested you could not."

Maxwell chuckled. "I happen to like a challenge."

Cassandra sighed. "You enjoy making things complicated, don't you?"

It was now or never. "I like to speak with you—in private."

"Oh?" said Cassandra curiously. "How private?"

"There's a grove just outside of Skyhold. Meet me there."

Cassandra looked very uneasy. "If… you're certain…"

"I am. Trust me."

* * *

Later that night, Cassandra wandered into the grove that Maxwell had mentioned. She noticed that there were lit candles that lit the path towards the grove, making her very suspicious, then she saw a blanket on the ground with flowers surrounding it.

"'On aching branches to blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath'," said a voice behind her, making her jump.

She turned and saw Maxwell emerging from behind a tree with a poetry book in his hand. Just stared at him as he walked around her reciting poetry in the book he was holding.

"'It carries the secret of honeysuckles, sweet as the lover's kiss.'" He leaned in closer towards and she shoved him away shaking her head, she had no idea he was going to take it so seriously. "'It brings the promise of more tomorrows, offside and whispered bliss.'"

She practically laughed when he went down on one knee in front of her.

"You can't be serious," she said.

Maxwell laughed. "As I recall, your list was very specific."

"And _that's_ the poem you chose?"

"Oh, so the list was more detailed than I thought."

He then stood up and handed her the book, which she took and she looked at the title. "'Carmenum di Amatus.' I thought this one was banned." She then leaned against a tree and she began to read from the book. 'His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer. Which travels down my spine like flame that shatter night. His eyes reflect the heaven's stars, the Maker's light'." Shivers went down her spine as Maxwell placed himself behind leaning over her shoulder. "'My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there.'"

Maxwell then leaned in closer to her and she felt his breath pressing against her skin. "'Not merely housed in fresh, but brought to life.'" He then leaned towards her ear. "Should we read another?"

Cassandra answered, by pulling him into a kiss and the two of them fell down on top the blanket he had placed on the ground.

In no time at all the removed each other's clothes and began to roll across the blanket in the starry night. Her hands ran across his back as he placed one of the back of the head and the other at the small of her back.

He then gently inserted his length into her and began to pull in and out. She moaned as they kissed as the tongues fought for dominance and as she did so, he gently removed the hand on the small of her back in place of one of her breasts and began to massage it gently.

He then broke away from the kiss only to nibble at her neck and she closed her eyes she took in the pleasure. She then forced them to roll so that she was now on top and she carefully began to move her hips in time taking in deep breaths with every movement.

Her hands traced across his chest and then down towards her hips giving her ass a good squeeze. He then leaned upwards and began to nibble at her breasts, his tongue when across her tits and her hand automatically went around his neck.

He began to move his hips in time with hers and right now they could not hear anything apart from each other's moans and they do not care if anyone else could hear them for all that mattered was that they were with each other.

When he broke away from her he then pulled into another passionate kiss as the two of them move their hips in time with one another. It was far too much Cassandra as she lost the battle with tongues and nearly closed her eyes and allowed Maxwell to take control.

Eventually neither of them could take any more and they unleashed their liquids into one another almost in sync. With a deep breath the two of them then laid across the blanket and then looked up into the night sky.

"They will say two things about me," said Cassandra as she panted. "That I stood at the Inquisitor's side, his protector and his lover. That it was meant to be. All they'll say I was led from the path of faith by the whims of a madman."

Maxwell moved over so that he was looking down on. "I don't care what 'they' say. What do you believe?"

She looked deeply into his deep blue eyes. "I believe you are faithful man. I believe you are the Herald of Andraste, even if you do not. Beyond that, I believe only that you are capable of anything, and it frightens me. I have never known anything like it."

She then lifted herself up and looked at him eyelevel. "I've been with only one other man in my life. A mage, with whom I adventured when I was still very young. He died at the Conclave."

Maxwell had no idea of this now suddenly wished that he was not so insensitive about her past. Cassandra then bought herself closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. "I will not let Corypheus win. I will not let him take you from me."

"I love you," said Maxwell.

"Here, tonight… I believe you."

She then pulled him into a kiss and then place herself on top of him and once again they began to make love under the stars as if there was no worries in the world.


	26. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

"I've made some inquiries into the Imperial Court." Josephine rose from behind her desk. "The sooner we deal with the threat to the empress, the better. The political situation in the empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

Cullen stepped down into her office. "Everything in the empire complicates matters. It's the Orlesian national pastime."

Leliana just rolled her eyes at him. "Turn up your nose at the Grand Game if you like, Commander, but we play for the highest stakes, and to the death."

Josephine looked over at Maxwell. "The court's disapproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori. We must be vigilant, to avert disaster."

Maxwell smiled at his ambassador. "Don't worry, Josephine. We'll protect the empress, no matter what."

"I pray you're right. If your vision of the future comes to pass…" She folded her hands primly. "The death of the empress heralds the destruction of everything. Orlais hold Tevinter at bay. All of Thedas could be lost if the empire falls to Corypheus. The Grand Masquerade is a perfect place for an assassin to hide."

"And it's best we discuss these matters in the war room," said Adaar.

"Agreed," said Cullen. "We have to reach the empress before Corypheus. The only question is: how?"

"We know how," said Josephine as they entered the war room. "I have are waking. The real question is: where is our enemy hiding? At the urging of Grand Duchess Floraianne, the empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there. During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala."

"The assassin must be hidden within one of these factions," said Leliana as they positioned themselves round the table.

"Who is this Ambassador Briala?" Maxwell enquired.

"And ambassador in name only," said Leliana. "She has organised the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The empress invited her to peace talks in a bid to gain the elves' alliance in the war. That would be scandalous enough, without the rumour that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene's." Leliana merely shrugged. "A personal grudge and a network of saboteurs at her command? A promising lead."

Ellana eyes widened. "Wait. The elven leader is a jilted lover of the empress?"

"It's not wildly known. Just a rumour whispered among the palace servants a few years ago. It is true and were to get out—the empress an elf—the scandal could destroy Celene's court. Even if a lie, Briala could use it to blackmail the empress. She has some connections to the throne."

"What do we know about Duke Gaspard?" Maxwell asked.

"The man who would have been emperor," said Cullen. "He's Celene's cousin, and was first in line to inherit the throne when Emperor Florain died. Celene outmanoeuvred him. She won over the Council of Heralds, who hold authority over titles disputes. She became empress, and he a general in the Imperial army. He's well loved by the troops. He's also a chevalier. Most of their numbers sided with him when he turned on the empress."

"Aren't the chevaliers part of the army?" Adaar frowned. "Why would they follow the duke?"

"Most chevaliers are sworn to the crown, but that does not give them faith in the person wearing it," Cullen explained. "The empress has tried to improve relations with Ferelden and Nevarra. The chevaliers see her as antimilitary. They believe Gaspard would lead the empire back to the glory of Drakon's expansion years."

"Tell me everything we know about the empress," said Maxwell.

"Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer," said Josephine. "She works tirelessly to secure peace for the empire. Unfortunately, many Orlesians view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir, leaving the future of the empire in doubt if anything happens to her. Especially when the next line is her cousin Gaspard, whose made few friends on the Council of Heralds."

"Celene is surrounded on all times by countless guards, courtiers, servants and vassals," said Leliana. "What better place for an assassin to hide than the empress' own household?"

"How can Gaspard still be next in line while he wages war against his empress?" Erdic asked shaking his head.

"The title 'grand duke' indicates that he was a prince before the empress took the throne," Cullen explained."

"You're also forgetting about the little feud between the two of them," said Theron as he entered into the room.

"Theron, I trust you are able to make contact," said Leliana.

"I wasn't, but Kallian was," said Theron.

"You don't mean Kallian Tabris," Ellana blinked. "The first Elven nobles since the Fall of the Dales."

"That's her," said Theron. "She's managed to send a few spies into Briala underground network and we've got quite a bit of information. For starters Gaspard's wife killed Celene's mother. Celene's father killed Gaspard's wife, and died doing so. To the wife, not to Gaspard. Gaspard's first solution to the unrest was to ask Celene to marry him. She refused. He began to work against her in earnest. He even attempted to conscript Wynne, but she eluded him. He manipulated Celene into…" He was silent for a moment. "Celene put Halamshiral to blade and fire. Gaspard's forces were waiting to ambush her after she finished. Thus the war stepped out of the shadows." He leaned back.

"What are your personal thoughts?" Maxwell asked.

"Celene is a patron of the arts. Builder of universities. Even, for a time, something resembling at least a passing ally to the elves. At Briala's urging, at least. She and Gaspard are two sides to a coin, Inquisitor. Each is strong where the other is weak. Pity they are both too hungry to see that for themselves. They will rip each other apart before they work together."

"Briala."

"She was Celene's spymaster. Not as far-sighted as Leliana, but nearly as cunning. The longer the war plays out, the better it is for the elves in the long run. Eventually, one side or the other must turn to them for aid, and the elves will be bargaining from a position of power."

"We shouldn't waste any time," said Adaar. "Let's go to the Winter Palace."

* * *

Maxwell soon found himself in a carriage and he couldn't wait to get the Palace, before everyone started killing each other.

Vivienne was smiling at Solas. "You know, Solas, you do an excellent job of spellcasting without any concrete knowledge of technique."

Solas merely shrugged in response. "Your rigorous training lays a solid foundation, true. It also creates boundaries, limits, where none need exist."

"I do prefer to have boundaries between myself and the demons, my dear."

"Of course. You endured the Harrowing, where your Circle teaches you that all demons attempt to possess you."

"Not at all! Many of them simply want to kill you. I suppose you would claim otherwise."

"Why should I? You would not believe me. You have learned your lessons all too well."

On the other side of the carriage, Sera elbowed Cassandra. "What was she like? The Divine, I mean. Was she as pretty as her plates?"

"Pretty as her what?" Cassandra blinked.

"Her plates with her portrait on. They sold them in the shops down in Val Royaux. You'd see them on walls a lot. Cost a bundle and you couldn't even eat off them. Well, part of them. The yellowy-brown paint's poisonous. Had to keep your mash off her eyes."

Cassandra stared. "They put Most Holy's portrait on plates?"

Dorian simply chuckled and looked at Maxwell. "I had a little rumour about you."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Indeed. Someone's been doing some training… as an _assassin_ , no less."

Maxwell shrugged. "The skills involved are rather handy."

"I should say! With the amount of killing you do, a bit of flair's a fine thing."

Maxwell crosses arms. "I don't kill _that_ many people…"

Dorian just stared at him. "Are you joking? I'm surprised he didn't kill someone on our way here. At any rate, if you intend to make it an actual profession, do tell me. The Antivan Crows have nothing on the Imperium." He then winked. "I know people. Keep in mind."

* * *

Ellana patted the horse, she felt sorry that Maxwell was stuck in the carriage and had to deal with Vivienne. A glance over her shoulder revealed Solas had also left the carriage, and was apparently planning on walking rather than continue sitting in a carriage with Vivienne and Sera. Ellana shrugged, and then offered him a hand up to ride behind her.

Both Blackwall and Cullen kept their own horses near her. Blackwall shrugged. "Val Royeaux, huh? I remember the first time I visited it, some thirty years ago. The market was not half as large without the garish statues and far fewer stands selling those ridiculous frilly little cakes."

Behind her, Solas replied. "The Val Royeaux market was once nothing but tents of oils, leather, and mud. Filled with ragged humans selling strings of beads made of bone."

Blackwall glanced over his shoulder. "You saw this in the Fade?"

"Yes. I left that memory quickly. The smell…" She could feel him give a slight shudder.

"Must have been ages ago."

"Oh yes, it's much better now. I enjoy the frilly cakes."

* * *

After so many days wearing armour, Maxwell felt all but naked in the formal attire. He was marching side-by-side with Josephine, who was informing of their contact with in the Palace.

"The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread," said Josephine. "The empress fears our presence could sever it. The grand duke is only happy to have us at the ball as his guests, so I invitation comes through him. Whether we act as his allies, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity… if not a clear advantage."

They found the Grand Duke meeting at the gates as they marched into the Palace.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan!" Grand Duke Gaspard strode towards him. "We meet at last!" He then bowed in a manner that showed respect to a fellow commander. "I've heard so much about you. The rumours coming out of the Western Approach say you and your guard battled an army of demons." His gestures were grand. "Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais!"

"I could see many benefits to such an alliance," said Maxwell.

"Keep the image firmly in mind," he said with a warm smile. "We may see it manifest by the end of the evening. "I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I'll help you. Prepared to shock the court by appearing as a guest of a hateful usurper, my lord? They will be telling stories of this into the next age."

"I can't imagine that crowd had seen anything better than us their entire lives."

"I knew we would get along famously, Inquisitor." He then led him into the garden. "As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening. This elven woman, Briala—I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these 'ambassadors' all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

"That sounds like something I should look into," said Maxwell.

Gaspard sighed. "Be as discreet as possible. I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains."

They parted ways inside the garden. He wandered a bit, returning a lost ring to its owner. His companions mingled as well.

"Gaspard seems to be pointing us towards Briala," he whispered to his guard.

"Figures who try to put blame on an elf," Ellana muttered.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open, but I don't think Gaspard is the murderer," said Erdic.

With that Maxwell made his way over to the gate.

* * *

Josephine met him just inside the entrance. "Inquisitor, a moment, if you please?" They stepped off to the side. "I'm sure you know how to handle most nobility, but the Game is nothing like the Free Marches' intrigues. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture, is measured and evaluated for weakness."

Maxwell nodded. Vivienne had spent hours drilling him and the guard. "I'll keep my guard up, don't worry."

Clearly, Josephine was not to be easily comforted on the issue. "The game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. You were safer in the Fade with the fear demon."

"It might be a good idea for the others to hear this warning." He started to step away, and then came back to Josephine. "Especially Sera. Maybe tell her twice."

"I'll have a few…" Josephine played with the edge of her glove. "Discreet words." She took a deep breath. "Everything will be fine."

As Maxwell started to walk in, she heard Josephine murmur. "Andraste watch over us all."

* * *

"It's her," Theron's voice was quiet.

"The occult adviser. The Inquisitor will need to be warned." Leliana kept her face pleasant and composed as she looked around the garden. "Has he gone in already?"

"I just missed him at the gate. What is Morrigan doing here, Leliana?"

"A good question. We had best find the answer."

* * *

Both Cassandra and Cullen were at the top of the stairs, standing stiffly in the dress uniforms. Cullen mentioned some of the others had already gone inside. Maxwell mingled a bit more before nodded to them and heading in.

* * *

"And now, presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. And accompanying him…" Maxwell walked in beside the Grand Duke. Once again, he could feel a thousand eyes staring at him. One would think by now he'd be getting used to it. "Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan, son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick! Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground."

He heard Sera's voice whisper fiercely. "He is so full of it. That's not how it went."

The announcer continued. "Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself."

Gaspard actually snickered. "Did you see their faces? Priceless."

"Accompanying the Inquisitor: Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena—"

"Get on with it." Cassandra's gait was far closer to 'stalking' than a 'ladylike glide'.

Maxwell continued walking as he heard his various companions announced. Solas was introduced as Ellana's manservant. Part of him wondered if that had been his idea. Erdic nearly choked when she heard Sera introduced as 'her ladyship Mai Bhalsych of Korse'. From the look that crossed Josephine's face, Sera was going to pay dearly at some point.

The Empress met them at the end of the hall. Duke Gaspard bowed. "Cousin. My dear sister."

"Grand Duke. We are always honoured when your presence graces our court." The Empress gestured grandly, and even managed to make her voice sound warm and pleasant.

"Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude."

Celene graciously inclined her head. "We will meet for negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."

Gaspard bowed to Maxwell. "Inquisitor."

"Lord Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace." Celene spread her hands, and then gestured to the woman beside her. "Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible."

"What an unexpected pleasure." The Grand Duchess wore a dress that put Maxwell in mind of a moth. "I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor." She withdrew.

"Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day." Celene continued grandly.

"Let's hope the breeze does not herald an oncoming storm."

Celene simply smiled. "Even the wisest mistake fair wins for foul. We at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor. How do you find Halamshiral?"

"I have no words to suffice, Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn't do them justice."

"Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor." Celene inclined her head. "We look forward to watching you dance."

"Inquisitor. A word, when you and the guard have a moment." Theron's voice reached his ears as he came up the stairs. He walked towards the door without looking at him.

They followed at a more sedate pace, occasionally smiling and nodding at various people. They went through the door to find Leliana waiting for them rather than Theron. She couldn't quite stop herself from smiling. Despite keeping their distance from one another, the two still worked together all but flawlessly. Leliana stepped over to the side. "What did the duke say?"

"He points the finger at Ambassador Briala," said Maxwell.

"The ambassador is up to something, but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side." Leliana leaned against the wall. "Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism—foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an 'occult adviser'. An apostate who charmed the empress and key members of the court as if by magic." Leliana folded her arms. "I've had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything."

Adaar raised an eyebrow at the barely concealed anger in Leliana's voice. "How can Celene openly keep an apostate in the Imperial Court?"

"The Imperial Court has always had an official position for a mage. Before now, it was little better than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a source of real political power. When the Circles rebelled, technically every mage became an apostate. The word has lost much of its strength."

"That sounds exactly like the person we're looking for," said Maxwell.

"She's worth investigating. Can't be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It's a promising place to start." Leliana stepped away from the wall. "I'll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me."

* * *

Maxwell found Cassandra far away as possible from the nobility. "This ball is a waste of time, like all Orlesian foolishness," she grumbled. "Let's find the Venatori collaborator and get out of here."

"I don't suppose you'd like to dance, Lady Cassandra?"

Cassandra looked at him as if he was crazy. "Now? This is… hardly the time. We here to find the killer, not… dancing."

Blackwall turned out to share Cassandra's views and he was being pestered by some noble who kept insisting he knew him from somewhere. Maxwell overheard some elven servants talking about a package in the guest wing, and something about a statuette. He'd found a halla statuette in the garden. Another potential lead.

* * *

Ellana found Solas was leaning against a statue. She blinked. The man almost looked to be enjoying himself. He caught her eye as she walked over. "I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger, and sex that permeates these events."

She smiled. "Have you seen anything useful?"

"No, sadly. I do not have the look of one of the elven servants, or I might well be invisible. I wonder how masked men live their lives without ever seeing that servants have an entire society of their own?" He nodded at where a few of the servants were gathered at the other end of the hall. "If you want to find something useful, I would pay attention to what the servants do."

Ellana looked at him fiddling with her fingers. "You have any interest in dancing?"

"A great deal… although dancing with an elven apostate would renew few favours with the court. Perhaps once our business here is done?"

Ellana nodded. "Have you encountered any trouble with the nobles?"

"The Orlesians do not quite know what to make of me." He shrugged. "I have kept to myself, for fear of giving them some purchase to cling to. The food and drink are excellent, however, and the servants have been happy to refill my glass."

She blinked. If she wasn't mistaken, he was actually a bit on the tipsy side. It was kind of nice to see him relaxing a little. "You seem more comfortable with a grand Orlesian ball than I'd have expected."

"I have seen countless such displays in my journeys in the Fade. The powerful have always been the same. Only the costumes change."

"I'll be back."

"Hunt well."

Ellana nodded. She then found Theron talking to a female elf, but she wasn't a servant she was wearing noble clothing.

Theron gestured for her to approach them. "Ellana, allow me to introduce to you Kallian Tabris."

"It's an honour to meet you," said Ellana breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ferelden are concerned about the politics here and sent me an ambassador," Kallian explained. "Normally it would have been Teagan, but he's still trying to fix the mess in Redcliffe."

"I don't suppose you've noticed anything?" she enquired.

The two of them shook their head.

"Nothing about the assassin," said Kallian. "Though, Briala scenes have been taken quite an interesting me, but that's not surprising. I believe that she wishes to place an elven noble in the court."

"Which you can't do with Celene dead," said Ellana.

"I think there are other things afoot," said Theron. "I'd advise that you keep your eyes open."

* * *

Evelyn was marvelled that Josephine and Yvette were related. Surely the age difference between them couldn't be a mere three years. Sera was making very catty remarks about various people. Vivienne seemed to be having fun, and was conversing with various people she knew. Leliana had something of a shoe obsession. Varric had come in with them earlier, but was now nowhere to be found. For that matter, neither was Cole. Hopefully, the two of them had just gone off together somewhere and weren't getting into trouble.

Cullen was surrounded by what appeared to be admirers. "Are you married, Commander?" a woman fluttering a fan asked him.

"Not yet, but I am…" He shifted uncomfortably. "Already taken."

"Still single, then…"

She forced down the urge to arc some lightning across all their masks. He saw her approaching, and took a step towards her almost desperately. "Did you need something?" He glanced over his shoulder at the slightly dispersing group. "The sooner we track down this infiltrator, the better."

"You've attracted quite a following. Who are all these people?" she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice?

"I don't know, but they won't leave me alone." Frustration was evident on his face.

"Not enjoying the attention, then?" She smiled sympathetically.

"Hardly. Anyway, yours—" He coughed, and then lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "Yours is the only attention worth having."

Butterflies danced in her stomach. "I don't suppose you'd save a dance for me?"

"No, thank you."

She blinked, and stared at him. "Oh."

"No. I didn't mean to—" He gave her an apologetic look. "Maker's breath. I've answered that question so many times I'm rejecting it automatically." He sighed. "I'm not one for dancing. The templars never attended balls."

They chatted for another minute about what he'd observed, which was unfortunately little. He assured her the soldiers were in place. Reluctantly, she went back to mingling.

* * *

Maxwell chatted politely with one of the Council of Heralds, and then sympathised with an attaché who was seeking to find a lost 'Pierre'. He then found Addar and Iron bull talking to one another both them was observing the nobility.

"You got anything that need killing?" he asked hopefully. "Because the nobles keep messing with me, and they think I don't know they're doing it. This keeps up, I'm going to be wear someone's skull as _my_ fancy little mask."

"Any interest in a dance?" Adaar asked.

Iron Bull laughed. "Oh, shit, the nobles would love that! Can you imagine Josephine's face, trying to explain that we were…" He sobbed when he realised that Adaar was serious. "Wait, where you serious? Because if so, then yeah, absolutely. I mean, one. The assassins and all that."

Nothing that would help them find an assassin, but passed to Leliana could net them a bit of sway among the nobles. An eavesdropped conversation on the servants Solas had pointed out earlier netted him a missive. It appeared Briala's people were having some difficulties. He passed it to Leliana before heading into the garden.

The Empress's handmaidens stopped him just as he entered the garden. "My Lord! My Lord Inquisitor!"

"May we have a word? It's very important."

"The empress has sent us with a message for you!"

Three of them for one message. Maxwell nodded politely. "I'm always honoured to hear from Her Majesty."

"Oh! She is the honoured one, Inquisitor!"

"Empress Celene is eager to assist the Herald of Andraste and his guard in their holy endeavour."

"She will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the usurper Gaspard is defeated."

"That's a generous offer."

"The empress believes wholeheartedly that the Inquisition is our best hope for peace in these difficult times."

"She looks forward to cementing a formal alliance."

"As soon as Gaspard is out of the way."

"But we have taken enough of your time."

"Please, enjoy the masquerade, Inquisitor."

Maxwell walked into the garden and approached Dorian.

* * *

"This is all so familiar. I half expect my mother to materialise from the crowd and criticize my manners." Dorian took a sip from his wine glass.

"Is this how the elite of Tevinter would carry on?" Maxwell asked as he took a glass of wine from the servant.

"You could almost mistake this for a soiree in the Imperium. The same double-dealing, elegant poison, canapés…" He gestured. "It's lacking only a few sacrificial slaves and some blood magic." Dorian shrugged. "But the night is still young."

"What if your mother was actually here? Where would we be then?"

"Short one mage, I expect. I'd be dragged out by my earlobe."

He tilted his head to one side at the mental image. "I'm having difficulty picturing that."

"Picture me a young boy of five years, then. She certainly always has."

"You might want to move closer to the railing, observed the view. Duke Montefort's jarred is rather…" He winked at him. "Decorative."

"A suggestion worth heeding."

"Try not to get too drunk."

He sighed, and looked dejected. "You ask so much of me,"

* * *

Another eavesdropped conversation netted her a potential contact for Leliana. He then went up to Erdic, who was with his wife.

"I need you to investigate," he said.

"Understood, but I could do of a distraction," said Erdic.

"Don't worry Dorian's has that covered," said Maxwell.

Erdic waited out of sight until he saw heads start to turn in Dorian's direction. A few moments later he had climbed the wall and was on the upper level. A quick glance into the garden revealed a nobleman apologising profusely to Dorian, with Dorian apparently channelling every ounce of Tevinter he could muster into a withering stare. Good. At least he wasn't going to get thrown out.

Some searching uncovered a hidden study, and a letter to a 'Lady M'. He pocketed the letter. The study clearly belonged to a mage. There was even a sconce burning with veilfire. This would be the apostate's lair, then. Maxwell would probably send Theron back to do a more thorough search. Quietly, he slipped over to the room the servants had mentioned, and used the statuette to get the door open. Inside, he found several bodies and a packet of letters. Briala's sabotage at work.

Rather than climb back down, he went through the library and made his way over to Maxwell.

"No problems?" he said.

"I found these," said Erdic handing the letters to Maxwell. "It seems our elven ambassador has sabotaged both sides."

"Good work, try and see if you can find out anything else I'll inform Leliana," said Maxwell.

Maxwell then walked towards the door when he heard a voice. "Well, well, what have we here?" Maxwell turned to see a woman in a dark red velvet dress coming down the stairs. She was unmasked, her dark hair swept up but not covered. And her eyes were a piercing yellow, unlike any Maxwell had ever seen before. "The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of Blessed Andraste herself." The woman's lips wore a small smile. "What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even you know?"

Maxwell returned the smile. "We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that."

"Such intrigues obscure much, but not all." She inclined her head. "I am Morrigan. Some call me adviser to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane. You and your guard…" Morrigan gestured, and then began to walk towards the great hall. "Have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace." Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?"

"I don't know. Do we?" He had heard of the name Morrigan before, in Theron's book and wondered if this was the same person she certainly matched the description.

Morrigan actually laughed. "You are being coy."

"I'm being careful." Leliana's warning echoed in his mind.

"Not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first, then." She turned over a hand. "Recently I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter." She turned over her other hand, which contained a key. "So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the Tevinter's body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You and your guard can."

The woman was protecting Celene? She was going to need to talk to Leliana again. "You left Celene alone? Is that wise?"

"I must return to her anon, but she is safe enough…" Morrigan twitched a shoulder. "For the moment. 'Twould be a great fool who strikes at her in public, in front of all her court and the imperial guard."

There was a puzzle here, and she was missing several pieces. "What's your interest in protecting Empress Celene? Are you her bodyguard?"

Laughter answered her. "Do I seem a bodyguard to you?" Morrigan gestured at herself. "If anything were to happen to Celene, eyes would turn first to her 'occult adviser.' Even if they knew otherwise. There are sharks in the water, and I will not fall prey to them. Not now, not ever."

Self-interest. That made sense. But the pieces still weren't fitting right. And he thought he knew where the key might lead. He took it from Morrigan. "Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the servants' quarters. This key may lead there."

"The ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere, does she not? Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter." Morrigan inclined her head graciously. "What comes next will be most exciting."

* * *

She passed what information she'd collected to Leliana, and mentioned Morrigan. "You said you'd had dealings with her in the past?"

"You heard stories of the Blight, yes?"

Maxwell started to nodded. "So that was her."

"Tread carefully, Inquisitor."

Maxwell nodded, and then turned to Ellana, who was standing with them. "Ellana, you best investigate the servant quarters."

Ellana nodded.

* * *

The bodies of several servants lay scattered around the room. Sera's face was furious. "Caught in the middle of this crap. What fully qualified arsehole stops to kill a cook?"

Ellana sighed. "Must be the elves Briala's people are looking for."

Sera clenched her fists. "Whoever did this oughta be down here somewhere."

She nodded to Sera, and then glanced over her shoulder at Cassandra and Solas. The faces of both were grim.

They continued through the servants' quarters, and found only more corpses. Some were… very young. Sera was practically growling by the time they reached the garden. Solas touched Ellana's arm, then pointed. The body of a well-dressed man was lying by a fountain, a knife hilt sticking out of his back. Ellana moved in to take a closer look. "This was no servant. What was he doing here?"

Sera nodded. "This guy's way too fancy to belong down here. What's his story?"

Cassandra gestured at the knife. "The crest of the Chalons family. Duke Gaspard will answer for this."

Ellana frowned. "Time to have a word with the Duke."

She rose just as someone let out a cry. A serving girl was running. Ellana started to put up a barrier around the young woman, but wasn't fast enough. A masked figure put a knife through the girl's heart, then looked up at them and fled. Several Venatori emerged from the same path. Without their gear, options were limited. She and Solas stepped forward, casting the spell simultaneously and feeding into each other's magic. Lightning arced among the Venatori.

Cassandra hit one of the Venatori with a tackle, and came up with the man's blades in her hands. She tossed one to Sera before moving in to attack. Ellana summoned the spirit blade, and closed. She and Solas both put up barriers, reinforcing each other's spells. A moment later, the last of the venatori was down.

Sera had found a bow on one. Instead of nocking an arrow or using the knife, she was kicking one of the Venatori in the head. Repeatedly. With a rather impressive string of curses. Ellana stripped a shield off one, and tossed it to Cassandra. Cassandra strapped it to her arm, and then nodded. The seeker held up a staff, and Ellana jerked her head at Solas. Cassandra tossed it to him.

* * *

They killed two more groups of Venatori. Sera had found a few more halla statuettes, and managed to get a door open. Ellana looked around the vault, and her eyes fell on an elven style locket. Celene had kept Briala's locket. Interesting. She picked it up.

Sera snerked. "The empress can't give up her pretty things."

* * *

Sera crowed triumphantly as she got the outlandishly dressed assassin with an arrow right to the eye. Ellana swiped her spirit blade through the man trying to attack Solas, and Solas aimed his staff at one of the two men attacking Cassandra. A fist of green energy smashed the man against the wall, and Cassandra finished the other off a heartbeat later. The last man started to run, but a knife grew in his eye as soon as he reached the corner.

An elven woman stopped to retrieve her dagger before walking towards them. "Fancy meeting you here." She gave a small bow. "Guardsmen Lavellan. Slumming in a servants' quarters with the rest of your people for once? I We haven't been properly introduced, have we? I'm Ambassador Briala."

Ellana returned the bow. "I'm glad to meet you finally, Ambassador."

Briala looked around at the bodies, and then smiled and gave a nod. "Your reputation for getting results is well deserved. You cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble." She leaned on the doorway to the balcony. "I came down to save or avenge my missing people, but you've beaten me to it. So…" She glanced over the railing. "The Council of Herald's emissary in the courtyard…" Briala raised an eyebrow. "That's not your work, is it?"

"Gaspard killed him, I think," said Ellana as she pulled out the knife. "The knife has a Chalons crest on the hilt."

"I knew it," Briala shrugged. "I knew he was smuggling in chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight."

"The empress needs to know what's going on."

"You can try to warn her. She won't believe anything from me." Briala tilted her head to one side. "I misjudged you, Guardian. You might just be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it."

Ellana could see the appeal of having an army of elven spies. "You know how to make a pitch, Ambassador."

"I do, don't I?" Briala gave a small bow. "I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It…" Briala shrugged. "Could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought." Briala walked to the edge of the balcony, leaped down, and was gone into the shadows.

"More politics and double-dealing." Cassandra kicked a sword out of her path as they walked back to the stairs. "Is there anyone here who is not corrupt?"

"Call it politics or the Game or whatever, that's personal hate." Sera glanced back over her shoulder. "Heh."

Ellana sighed. She needed to talk to Maxwell, Leliana and Theron.

* * *

They stashed their found weapons, and parted ways. Ellana was walking back to the great hall when a man stopped her. "Is it true what they say? You're the one of the Inquisitor's guardians, are you not? We've heard stories of his accomplishments."

The men were standing guard on a door to a room she wanted to investigate. She smiled. "I'd wager I have better tales than anything you've heard."

"I told you, Philippe."

"Not everyone fights an Archdemon and lives to tell. It's an inspiration."

"If you'd like, Commander Cullen could give you all the details of that battle." And he'd probably rather do that than be stalked by various nobles. "He's in the ballroom."

"Really? But…" The man shifted awkwardly. "I shouldn't leave my post…"

"You'd only be gone a moment." Ellana smiled at him encouragingly.

"Philippe. The world is coming to an end. If we don't hear this story now, we'll never have a chance."

"You're right. Thank you, my Lady. Let's go."

She waited until they were out of sight, and then jerked her head at Sera. The elf grinned broadly, and followed her in to search the room. Ellana smiled with satisfaction when she found Gaspard's orders. More for Leliana.

Maxwell was waiting at the door for Ellana and was relieved to see her safe and sound.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Plenty, there are definitely Venatori and the Council Herald emissary was merged with someone using a knife with the Chalons crest on its hilt."

"Gaspard," said Maxwell. "Or more likely someone from his faction."

"Possible," said Ellana. "However, Briala seems to be as concerned as we are and she is offering a deal if we help her."

"Of course she is," Maxwell sighed. "Best in form Leliana and Theron about this."

Ellana nodded and went through the doors.

Maxwell waited a few seconds and then entered in there himself.

* * *

"Inquisitor Trevelyan?" Maxwell turned to see the moth-like duchess. "We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party."

Had the woman been lying in wait for him? Maxwell put the polite, warm smile back on his face. "Why am I not at all surprised that you want to see me now?"

"This is Orlais, Inquisitor. Nothing happened by accident. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of…" Florianne took a step closer to him. "A certain person." She gestured. "Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

"Very well. Shall we dance, Your Grace?" He held out a hand.

Florianne took the hand. "I'd be delighted."

They moved through the opening steps of the dance. Florianne watched him carefully. "You are from the Free Marches, are you not? How much do you know about our little war?"

"I assure you, the effects of this war reach far beyond the borders of the Orlesian Empire."

"Perhaps it does. I should not be surprised to find the empire in the centre of everyone's world." Florianne moved gracefully. "It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall."

Maxwell moved through the next part of the dance, taking the lead. "Do we both want that, Lady Florianne?"

"I hope we are of one mind on this."

"In times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe, is it not, Your Grace?" He was able to move through the dance without having to take his attention from Florianne. The woman wanted something, that much was clear.

"I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard. And have been everywhere in the palace…" Florianne's voice was soft. "You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor…" She was watching Maxwell from the corner of her eye as they twirled across the floor. "And a matter of concern to some."

"Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, Your Grace?"

"A little of both, actually. This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?"

"An excellent question. I might ask the same of you, Your Grace."

"In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight."

And he was dancing with one of those 'certain parties' at this very moment. "I thought 'dangerous machinations' were the national sport in Orlais." He dipped Florianne low.

"You have little time. The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the Royal Wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard's secrets. I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming." They bowed to each other as the dance ended.

"We'll see what the night has in store, won't we?"

Josephine certainly looked pleased. "You'll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often."

"I'd happily do more dancing… just not with Corypheus."

"I promise not to invite him to your next ball." Josephine smiled.

"Were you _dancing_ with Duchess Florianne?" Leliana looked disbelieving as he approached, followed by Cullen and his guard.

Cullen gave him a concerned look. "More importantly, what happened in the servants' quarters? I heard there was fighting."

"I hope you have good news." Josephine glanced over her shoulder. "It appears the peace talks are crumbling."

Maxwell glanced at Leliana. "Morrigan gave me a key that allowed Ellana into the servants' quarters, where I found a group of Venatori. And Gaspard's dagger." Leliana looked less surprised than Maxwell would have expected.

"The man would truly do anything to become emperor."

"Then…" Cullen unfolded his arms. "The attack on the empress _will_ happen tonight."

"I think I was always a given," said Adaar crossing her arms.

"Warning Celene is pointless." Josephine looked frustrated. "She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat"

"Then perhaps we should let her die." All of them turned to stare at Leliana.

"You have an idea, Leliana?" Surely the woman couldn't actually mean let the empress die.

"What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen." Leliana gestured. "To foil his plan, the empire must remain strong. This evening, someone must emerge victorious."

Reluctantly, Cullen nodded. "And it doesn't need to be Celene. She's right."

Josephine looked faintly horrified. "Do you realise what you're suggesting, Leliana?"

"Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one."

This was ridiculous. "We came here to save Celene."

"Then you must not only save her life, but also her empire." Leliana set a hand on her hip.

"That means giving her a victory over both Gaspard and Briala." Josephine glanced towards the other end of the ballroom.

"If there truly is proof Gaspard's in league with Corypheus, that would be a start." It was clear Cullen didn't actually believe that to be the case.

"What did Duchess Florianne tell you?" Leliana asked.

Too much, and just enough. That woman was playing her own game. "She said Gaspard's mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination."

Cullen rolled his eyes. "Which could be a trap."

"Or a lead." Josephine waved a hand. "Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues."

"Then get me access, and in the meantime, get your soldiers into position." He looked at Cullen, and he nodded.

"At once. Be careful, Inquisitor."

"I'll help coordinate them," said Adaar. "Erdic can continue snooping around to find any more dirt and Ellana should go with you."

Maxwell nodded in agreement.

* * *

Maxwell met up with Theron and he offered him a drink. He accepted the glass, and felt the key as he passed the glass over.

"Ellana told me about the dead emissary," he said. "Gaspard will no doubt play the wounded party, pointing the finger at Briala. After all, he has been in here the entire evening, he couldn't possibly be the guilty party. And yet the council gets the warning clear. His threats are not empty, and any one of them could be next." He took his empty glass from him. "Celene duels with feathers, Inquisitor. Gaspard reaches first for the sword."

He nodded. "The key to the royal wing?"

"Courtesy of Briala."

"Ellana mentioned finding am elven locket in Celene's vault."

"Before Gaspard made his move, Briala was able to guide Celene towards doing much for the elves. Love is a powerful force, Inquisitor."

* * *

Maxwell walked to the balcony. Briala was busy talking to Kallain and when the two of them noticed him approaching she walked off. "Inquisitor Trevelyan," she nodded. "Slumming even more than usual, I see. You've charmed some of the nobles. We'll see how long you can keep their favour. What brings you to me?"

"Ellana found an elven locket hidden among Celene's things." He held it out, using his body to block the view of any onlookers from inside. "This isn't yours, is it?"

"Let me see that." Briala's voice lost its collected tones as she stepped towards Maxwell. The elven woman had paled slightly. "She kept this? What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this, it would have ruined her."

"It might have meant something to her."

"Maybe it did. She held on to it…" Briala began composing her face once more.

"I had a question about you, Briala."

Briala crossed her arms. "I'm an elf, Inquisitor. That should tell you everything you need to know about my life. I'm good at what I do. I help my people no matter the cost. However, Empress Celene and I have… history. There was a time when I put my spies at her disposal. She knows my qualifications. We had a falling-out. Now we're negotiating to determine whether I return to her side in the war."

"I'm surprised you'd admit that, considering the circumstances."

Briala merely smiled. "I know it's incriminating. Few harbour more resentment against Celene than I." Her smile faded. "But if she died after inviting me here, the court would certainly pin her death on me. An elf assassinating the empress? Alienages across Orlais—across all Thedas—would be purged. That cannot happen." Briala's voice was quiet and fierce.

"We'll speak more later, Ambassador."

"Another time, Inquisitor."

* * *

This next part would be tricky. Maxwell took a deep breath, and walked to the empress's handmaidens. One fluttered her fan. "Inquisitor, to what do we owe this honour?"

"We are always delighted to speak with you, of course."

"Her Imperial Majesty is unfortunately occupied at present."

Maxwell looked at them. "One of my associates made a fascinating discovery: an elven locket, in the empress's vault."

All three went still a heartbeat. "Oh dear."

"That is very interesting…"

"I'll get Her Majesty."

* * *

Celene moved gracefully, a butterfly in blue. "Inquisitor, I regret that we did not have time to speak earlier. No doubt you have questions about many things."

"I found an elven locket sealed in the palace vault. You must have considered it quite valuable."

"It was…" It was hard to read Celene's face behind the mask, but there was the slightest tremor to her voice. "Sentimental. I don't know why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do."

"Maybe you kept it because you still care for Briala."

"Perhaps I do. But I cannot put her above all the people of my empire. Dispose of the locket however you like. It means nothing to me." The empress turned and walked away.

For a woman who ruled Orlais, and by all accounts was a master of the game, he'd expected the woman to be a better liar. He tucked the locket away and headed back out to collect his friends.

* * *

"Are we going to sneak around to look at the empress's unmentionables now?" said Varric. He then looked at Maxwell as if he was crazy. "Just how drunk are you, boss?"

Vivienne was wandering around as if this was completely normal, but Cassandra simply looked annoyed. Varric was finding the entire thing amusing, thought Ellana was looking quite serious as she tried to trace for any magic in the vicinity.

Someone cried out, and the five of them immediately headed in that direction. Cassandra kicked the door open, and Maxwell saw one of the garishly dressed assassins advancing on an elven woman who was scrambling backwards across the floor. He raced over towards her and delivered a solid kick to the clown's stomach. The assassin went tumbling out the window. Sera cackled.

The elven woman wrapped her arms around her knees. "Thank you."

Maxwell knelt next to her, and used Ellana began using healing magic on the light slash the woman had taken on her arm. "I hope you're not disappointed I stole your dance partner."

The woman laughed nervously. "No, not at all." They both stood. "No one's supposed to be here…" The woman took a couple deep breaths to steady herself. "Briala said…" Anger entered her voice. "I shouldn't have trusted her."

"Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?"

"Not personally. The 'ambassador' can't be seen talking to the servants." The woman gestured. "We get coded messages at certain locations. But the order came from her. She's been watching the grand duke all night. No surprise she wanted someone to search his sister's room."

"This wing is sealed. How did you get in here?"

"Easy. The door was unlocked. One of the others probably handled it."

And yet it had been locked when they'd come in. Interesting. "It takes great courage to come to the royal wing unarmed."

The woman laughed. "It's not 'courage' to blindly follow Briala's orders into a trap. I knew her. Before. When she was Celene's pet. Now she wants to play revolution. But I remember. She was sleeping with the empress who purged our alienage."

Suspicion. And here was proof. "Would you be willing to testify to that, if I asked?"

"Absolutely. If…" She nodded. "If the Inquisition will protect me, I'll tell you everything I know about our 'ambassador.'"

"Go to the ballroom," said Maxwell. "Find Commander Cullen. He'll keep you safe."

"Thank you. Maker protect you, Inquisitor." The young woman dashed out.

* * *

They were walking past a fancy door when Maxwell thought she heard another voice. He pressed his ear to the door. There was clearly someone inside, calling for help. "Got any more of those halla statuettes?" he asked Ellana.

Ellana nodded, and a few moments later the door was open. They walked inside. Maxwell started up the stairs, and then stopped short. There was a man. Chained to the empress's bed. Naked except for a helmet. "What… happened?" He glanced at her companions. Ellana and Cassandra was looking anywhere but at the bed. Vivienne and Varric was just shaking his head, expression clearly amused.

"It's not what it looks like!" The man yanked at the chains. "Honestly, I would have preferred if it were what it looks like." He smacked the back of his head into the mattress. "The empress led me to believe I would be…" He sighed. "Rewarded for betraying the grand duke. This…" He pulled at the chains again. "Was not what I hoped for."

"You're telling me that Empress Celene left you naked and trussed like a roast duck?" said Ellana.

"Please, I beg you, don't tell Gaspard!" He began tugging at the chains again. "The empress beguiled me! Into giving her information about…" He continued struggling. "Plans for troop movements in the palace tonight. She knows everything! Everything! The duke's surprise attack has been countered before it ever began. She's turned it into a trap. The moment he strikes, she'll have him arrested for treason."

"Clever, Celene. Even I'm impressed," said Vivienne.

Cassandra was still pointedly not looking at the contents of the bed. "I don't know which is worse: Celene for using such a tactic, or him for falling for it."

Varric was pressing his knuckles to his lips as if trying not to laugh himself. Ellana was just shaking her head at the human stupidity. Maxwell Turned back to the man on the bed. "I'll protect you from Gaspard if you're willing to testify about Celene's trap."

"I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Poor little man," said Vivienne. "One really shouldn't laugh, but it's impossible."

Maxwell began to pick the locks on the chains, and started rummaging around to find the man a pair of pants. Varric tossed over a waistcoat. The man put them on hurriedly before scrambling out of the room.

* * *

The mark on his hand sparked. All of them stopped and stared at it. There was a rift nearby. Maxwell exchanged nods, and they headed to the garden door, hands on their weapons.

Hanging in the air was a rift. Below, there was a man tied to a post. Archers stood at the ready. And on the balcony above… Florianne. "Inquisitor! What a pleasure! I wasn't certain you'd attend. You're such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait."

Maxwell began channelling power into the mark, his hand behind his back. "I fear I'm bit busy at the moment, if you are looking for a dance partner." He caught Ellana's nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I see that," Florianne smiled. "Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me. It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him."

"At this point, I'd think disappointment was an old friend," said Maxwell.

"You poor, deluded thing. You don't know half of what Samson and I have planned." The grand duchess's face was smug. "And now, I suppose you never will. In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike." She spread her hands. "A pity you'll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They'll be talking of it for years." She started walking back to the door. "Kill her. Bring me the marked hand as proof. It will make a fine gift for the master."

Maxwell tumbled forward as soon as the archers moved. Ellana quickly created a barrier around him. He gestured with the marked hand, and tore open the rift. The archers began to panic as the demons fell on them.

* * *

"Andraste's tits! What was all that?" The prisoner leaned forward so Cassandra could unbind him. He rose as soon as she finished. "Were those demons? There aren't any more blasted demons coming, right?"

"No more demons. It's safe." He'd sealed the rift as soon as Cassandra had run the last demon through.

"Maker! I've never seen one that close before. I knew Gaspard was a bastard, but I didn't think he'd feed me to fucking horrors over a damned bill."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Duke Gaspard lured you out here?"

"Well, his sister, but it had to come from him, didn't it?" The man gestured. "All that garbage she was spewing doesn't mean anything. Gaspard had to be the mastermind."

"Your accent sounds Fereldan. I thought you were one of Gaspard's mercenaries."

"Born and raised in Denerim. Seems like I should have stayed there." He kicked the post he'd been tied to. "The duke wanted to move on the palace tonight. But he didn't have enough fancy chevaliers. So he hired me and my men. He had to offer us triple our usual pay to come to Orlais. Stinking poncy cheesemongers."

He rubbed his forehead. "Want a new job? One that pays better? The Inquisition can always use a good mercenary company?"

He nodded. "You hiring? I'm game. Anything's better than this bullshit. You want me to talk to the empress, or the court, or sing a blasted song in the chantry, I'll do it."

Maxwell sent him to go find Adaar and Iron Bull, and started to head back into the party.

* * *

Cullen met him as soon as he'd stepped back inside. "Thank the Maker you're back. The empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

"The grand duchess is the assassin. Don't let her anywhere near the empress."

He blinked. "The duchess?" His eyes narrowed. "At once, Inquisitor!" He moved quickly, heading toward the guard.

Maxwell began moving towards the other end of the ballroom. He saw the announcer step forward, and his voice rang through the hall. "Let all gathered attend! Her Imperial Majesty will now address the court!"

Celene spread her hands in a grand gesture as she began to speak. "Lords and ladies, as a nation we mourn our sons and daughters, brothers and sisters, friends and lovers claimed by war. The sky is torn open, our Divine dead, and many fear the end of all things come upon us. Orlais must stand as a bastion, a bulkwark behind which all Thedas may take shelter. So Hazard stood for thousand years! So shall it ever stand."

Maxwell kept on making his way to the empress and saw on the other side of the dance floor, Adaar, Erdic and Cullen doing the same. Ellana, Cassandra, Vivienne, and Solas were still behind him. They were still some distance away when Celene turned and gestured towards the woman in the moth dress.

"This would not have been possible without the efforts of many. Dear cousin, please step forward."

Florianne emerged from the crowd, walking towards Celene. Maxwell called out. "Grand Duchess, stand down!"

The grand duchess whirled at the sound of Maxwell's voice, just as she pulled out a dagger. Two men emerged from the crowd to put themselves between Florianne and the empress. She stabbed one with the dagger in the chest and did the same with three others.

"Now!" Florianne yelled. "For Corypheus, kill them all!"

Venatori flooded into the room. Maxwell broke into a run. The grand duchess saw him coming, and fled. He gave chase. "Cullen! protect the people!"

"Yes, Inquisitor!" He broke off pursuit and headed back towards the empress.

* * *

They continue to chase until they reached the courtyard and the grand duchess discarded her dress and pulled out a bow and pointed the tip of the arrow directly at Maxwell. "Beaten at every turn. You stole the moment of triumph, just as you stole the demon army from Erimond." She smirked. "And now you've chased a defenceless woman into the garden. Are you proud of yourself?"

"We have the palace." Maxwell narrowed his eyes. "Surrender, Your Grace. You don't have to die today."

Florianne laughed. "Surrender? Now? Oh, you poor deluded thing." She loosed the arrow. Maxwell stepped to the side, letting it pass over his shoulder harmlessly. Florianne leaped off the balcony, landing atop the fountain. "The night is still young. All I need to recover…" She nocked another arrow. "Is to kill you, Inquisitor." More venatori poured into the garden. "So good of you to attend my soiree."

Varric sent a bolt into the throat of a venatori archer as Ellana and Vivienne both arced lightning into the newly arrived forces. Cassandra set her shield, and then barrelled down the stairs, knocking the two oncoming venatori off their feet. Maxwell blocked the swing from one swordsman and then dug his blade into his chest and then he tossed a knife at a venatori archer. Ellana then knocks out a large brute with a spirit blade.

Cassandra's shield blocked an incoming blow, and Ellana came around to sweep the spirit blade through the attacker. Venatori started to surround them, and Vivienne let magic burst out of her, knocking them backwards. Cassandra moved in quickly to take advantage of the telekinetic burst, and Maxwell do the same with his daggers. Florianne popped out of cover to try to take a shot, and Varric hit her. The bolt knocked Florianne from her perch. She tumbled to the ground and landed with a sickening crunch.

* * *

Maxwell strode back in and got a quick report from Theron. Five Inquisition soldiers were dead, but the empress was alive and unharmed. He nodded, and then went to join the Celene, Gaspard, and Briala on the balcony.

Briala gestured at Gaspard. "Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard."

"You're the spymaster." He glared at her. "If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you."

"You don't deny your involvement." Briala folded her arms.

"I do deny it! I knew nothing of Florianne's plans! But you…" He pointed at her. "You knew it all and did nothing!"

"I don't know which is better: that you think I'm all-seeing or that you're trying so hard to play innocent and failing."

"Enough!" Celene gestured sharply. "We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation. For the safety of the empire, I will have answers."

"I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala's help," said Maxwell.

The mask did little to hide Celene's surprise. "You were working together?"

"Of course." Briala nodded to Celene.

Maxwell gestured. "Thanks to Briala, Gaspard's mercenary captain will testify that he hired men to infiltrate the palace."

"Hired thugs?" Celene turned to glare at Gaspard, as if she hadn't actually known all along. "I didn't expect you to stoop so low, cousin."

"Don't be naive, Celene. The only difference between a mercenary and a common soldier is a uniform." Gaspard folded his arms. It was clear he knew the night was about to go very badly for him.

"Keep talking, Gaspard. Eventually you'll convince somebody." Briala smiled.

"He also murdered a Council of Heralds emissary. I found the body and his knife in the servants' quarters."

He turned towards him, startled. "I have done no such thing."

"He also ordered his general to sneak troops into the Winter Palace." She gestured to Briala. "Briala found all this out for your sake, Celene."

Celene drew herself up as she stared at Gaspard. "In light of overwhelming evidence, we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the empire." Her eyes narrowed. "You are hereby sentenced to death."

Gaspard nodded in acknowledgment. He kept his back straight as the guards led him away. Maxwell knew that the two women in front of him were not as innocent as he was, but aligned with these two insured peace all across Thedas. "I think Ambassador Briala deserves some reward for uncovering all this."

For a heartbeat, he thought he saw tears in Celene's eyes. "I can scarcely believe you did all this for me."

"Celene…" Briala's face softened.

"Thank you, Inquisitor. For all your efforts tonight." Celene gave a small bow. "I owe you my life. And Orlais owes you its future."

Celene walked next to Maxwell as they re-entered the ballroom. "You have done so much. For my people and…" She glanced at Briala, and for a moment, Maxwell thought the empress was actually blushing. "For us."

"We won't forget this," Briala said, her voice soft.

Watching them gave Maxwell some small comfort. Love was a powerful force and their alliance would benefit all of Orlais, elves and humans. "What were the two of you do now?"

They looked at one another and Briala looked at him. "There will be some… changers to the court."

"Not just the court," said Celene. "Come, stand with us, Inquisitor. We must give the good news to the nobility."

"Lords and ladies of the court, this is a night for celebration!" Celene raised her hands. "Those who sought to poison our empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais. We shall build a world in which all men and women live in harmony. Let the cornerstone of change be laid. I introduce the newest member of our court: Marquise Briala of the Dales."

Briala stepped forward. "This is not just a victory in Halamshiral, or within the empire, or even for elves alone. This is a triumph for everyone. Over a thousand years ago in the Valarian Fields, elves and humans together defeated the Imperium. We can do so much more now. We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed. Together, we will start by saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart."

"It will take all of us to defeat the enemy threatening our world," said Maxwell.

Briala took a step forward. "We are already tracking these Tevinter agents. Soon they'll have no place to hide."

Applause greeted their words. Celene's voice rose above the crowd once more. "But that is tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate our newfound fellowship. Let the festivities commence."

* * *

Evelyn was dancing with Cullen, Ellana with Solas, Adaar with Iron Bull and Erdic with his wife and he could have sworn that Theron was dancing with Leliana. Maxwell himself needed a breath of fresh air and made his way over to the balcony.

"The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them?" The night breeze brought Morrigan's voice to her. "Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? 'Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf."

According to Cullen's report, the woman before her had saved the lives of both himself and Leliana, as well as the empress, when the fighting had begun.

Maxwell shrugged. "I would have stayed, but the punch ran dry. Scandalous."

Morrigan laughed softly. "Indeed? Let's see you take this piece of news as poorly. By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid—including mine. Congratulations."

Maxwell gave the woman a small bow. "Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan."

"A most gracious response." Morrigan returned the gesture. "I shall meet you at Skyhold." She turned, and went back into the ballroom.

"I can't believe you escaped before me. A fat count insisted on talking about super fifteen minutes," said Cassandra walking towards him and leaned over the banisters. "We can leave for Skyhold whenever you like. The sooner the better." She then looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

Maxwell simply rubbed his face. "I'm just worn out. Tonight has been… very long."

"It was a lot of foolishness," Cassandra admitted. "But we did strike a blow against Corypheus. We will need to put soldiers at Skyhold on alert. Better to be safe."

Maxwell then turned and looked at her. "Wait. There _is_ one thing we must do before we go." He stepped back, bowed, and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Lady Cassandra?"

Cassandra's face turned pink. "A dance. After all we've been through tonight?"

"Can you think of a better way to celebrate?"

Cassandra looked at him for moment and then smiled.

"I suppose this isn't, _terrible_ ," she said taking his hand.

The worries of the night fell away, leaving just the two of them there on the balcony. Dancing.


	27. The Warden's Son

They were in the carriage making their way back to Skyhold and Maxwell couldn't wait for things to return to normal or as normal as it got at Skyhold.

"She trusts the last piece of herself to an old enemy, for she knows an old friend will come."

Maxwell blinked at Cole. He never quite knew what to make of some of the things he said. "How would you like to get out of here, maybe do something fun?"

He blinked. "I don't know. I've never tried."

"Come on." He offered him his hand, and he took it, and she led him out into Val Royeaux.

They walked through the market before eventually finding themselves at an outdoor dining area. A man at a podium saw him, and his eyes lit up. "Inquisitor! You honour us with your presence." He ushered him inside. "May I bring a sampling of fine cheeses for you and your guest?"

He glanced at Cole. He blinked. "I don't eat."

The man was not the slightest bit dissuaded. "Well, then, just a bottle of a fine Ghislain white to start." He herded them towards a table, and pulled a chair out for him before moving to the other side of the table to do the same for Cole. "Please enjoy your meal this evening, Your Worship."

"He saw me." Cole tilted his head as the man walked away. "They all see me."

"I'm glad you've allowed them to."

Confusion was evident on his features. "I don't know if I did." He gestured. "I find people when their pain leaves them open. I ease the pain. I leave. They forget. That was enough for me. Now they remember, and I'm not sure…" He stopped for a moment. "Ah." He gave a small laugh.

"Cole?"

"Ellana told you about Rhys, the mage who could see me. My friend. My only friend, for a long time. Evangeline showed me that templars could be kind, but even she…" He sighed.

Maxwell could see that this was causing pain. "Cole, if this is troubling, we don't have to talk about it."

"Gentle. You watch me walk into darkness over and over, and you always worry." He looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Thank you." He leaned back in the chair. "But this isn't about them. It's about…" He put both his hands on the table. "When I found out I wasn't human, when I grew, I lost Rhys. I lost my only friend. That's why I was scared about letting all these people see me. That's why I laughed."

"You're laughing at yourself?" He leaned in towards him slightly.

"Yes." He gestured. "This world taught me that changing means losing your friends. But now I know that doesn't have to be true. I have enough self to know that what I felt was foolish." Laughter tinged his words. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Maxwell simply smiled. "It's another good step, Cole."

He leaned forward. "I might like being human. What do you think I'll learn next?"

* * *

Ellana didn't even try to ride in the carriage this time. Once again she pulled Solas up behind her.

"There are spirits hovering by the Veil to observe the thrones of powerful nations. The machinations, betrayals…" Solas spoke quietly as he rode behind her. "After our time in Halamshiral, I understand why. I had forgotten how I missed court intrigue."

Ellana laughed. "I'm pleased you had a good time."

"Political gambits, broken promises, half-truths? It is a palace full of motivation. And motivation is where great things happen." She felt him shrug. "In any event, Celene should now be a steadfast ally, and Briala as well, thanks to the Inquisitor efforts on her behalf."

"I hope Briala is able to use her position to help our people."

"How would helping Briala help…" He sounded confused. Then he shook his head. "Oh, you mean elves. I'm sorry, I was confused. I do not consider myself to have much in common with the elves."

Ellana frowned. "Who _do_ you have in common with? Who are your people?"

There was a trace of sadness in his voice. "A good question. I joined the Inquisition to save the world. Regardless of who 'my people' are, this was the best way to help them." He shrugged. "As for the elves of Orlais, I believe Briala is doing quite well on their behalf. She is an admirable woman."

Ellana smiled. " _You're_ an admirable man. Not many people know who they are the way you do."

"Thank you. Both are saying that and… for seen that. Few in this world can see me." He then gestured to their ears "… and only see a pair of pointed ears."

* * *

Cassandra was in the war room, going over the map. Maxwell walked around to the other side of the table. "Planning troop movements now?"

"I'm trying to imagine what it will look like when we're done." She touched one of the flags on the area depicting the Dales. "All of this once belonged to the Tevinter Imperium. Andraste changed that, as did the Blights." Cassandra straightened. "As for what will come next…" She shrugged. "I cannot guess the Maker's plan."

Maxwell smiled. "We make the world a better place."

"Because everyone agrees on what 'better' means." Cassandra fiddled with another of the markers. "I know I want a world where people trust the Chantry and that trust is respected. I want to respect tradition but not fear change. I want to right past wrongs but not avenge them." She sighed. "And I have no idea if my wanting these things makes any of them right."

"Even if they're not right, they're certainly admirable."

"Some would disagree. They would call it heresy."

"That didn't sound like the ravings of a heretic, Cassandra."

"Perhaps not, but it takes precious little effort to paint even an act of compassion as damaging." Cassandra strode to one of the windows, and looked out. "Tell me, what guides you? You make decisions that shake the world, yet always seem so assured. I wish I had your confidence."

Cassandra thought he was confident? That he was assured? "You almost sound like you admire me."

"I absolutely do." Cassandra turned back to give him a level look. "I may not always agree with your decisions, but how many could do what you have done? You were a prisoner, accused and reviled, yet you've emerged from every trial victorious. The Maker's grace does not make you immortal. You live or die by your own hand. That is worthy of admiration."

Maxwell rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not that assured—I just make it up as I go."

Cassandra chuckled. "Let all your followers take heart."

Maxwell shrugged. "What can I say? It's worked so far."

A smile came to Cassandra's face. "When we first met, if someone told me I was pleased to have you lead me, I would have throttled them. But I am. The Maker chose well."

"I don't know if I deserve that. Who knows where I could lead us?"

"We'll have to see, won't we?" said Cassandra and she kissed him on the cheek. "We still have a long road to travel, Inquisitor. Wherever it takes us, I'm glad you're here."

* * *

Maxwell greeted Morrigan when the woman arrived, and showed her to a room. After offering to give her a personal tour once she'd settled in, Maxwell left the woman to her business. He was on his way to the great hall when he saw Josephine and Ellana arguing with a Chantry mother.

"The matter is urgent, Lady Josephine, Guardian Lavellan."

Josephine had her stubborn face on. Polite, warm, even friendly. And absolutely not budging an inch. "We are well aware of that, Revered Mother."

"We are facing a grave threat," said Ellana, keeping her composure.

"We will need them to return to Val Royeaux as soon as possible. There are ceremonies—ordinations! Maker's mercy!" The revered mother was all but throwing up her hands.

"That's quite impossible at the moment," said Josephine.

"We need them both in order to combat Corypheus, who is trying to destroy our world," Ellana reminded.

"However, I will see to this matter as soon as possible."

The revered mother glared, then caught sight of Maxwell. Her face became hopeful as she called out. "My lord Inquisitor!" She gestured emphatically. "Please, may I have a word with you?"

Maxwell strode over to back up his ambassador and guard. "How may I assist you, Revered Mother?"

"With the political turmoil put to rest, our minds turn to a single question: the next Divine." She gestured dismissively at Ellana and Josephine. "We cannot answer it without the Left and Right hands of Divine Justinia V."

There was a hint of impatience in Josephine's voice. "We have already told you, Revered Mother: Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties."

"But surely with the support of the empire, the Inquisition will not be harmed by the loss of just two souls?"

Leliana and Cassandra weren't exactly filling unimportant roles in the Inquisition. Leliana was their spymaster, and frankly, Cassandra was one of their most well respected commanders. "Why do you need Leliana and Cassandra?"

"They were her Holiness's most trusted advisers. They represent her legacy, her hopes for peace in Thedas. They would rally the grand clerics to follow as no candidate from the clergy has been able to."

His eyes lit open. Cassandra and Leliana candidates? "Are the grand clerics truly unable to elect a Divine?"

"Everyone with the political support to succeed Justinia perished alongside her. Those who remain are unable to gather the majority of votes from the Conclave of grand clerics. They have been deadlocked for too long. Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra were Justinia's most trusted friends and advisers. Our late Divine is still held in high esteem. To honour her, the grand clerics might support one of them as successor."

"Leliana and Cassandra would have to make that decision for themselves," said Ellana.

Josephine nodded. "And they certainly will. At a later date." She gestured at Maxwell. "The Inquisitor and his guard have only just returned and has important business to attend to. You must excuse us, Revered Mother." She waited for the revered mother to start walking away before glancing back at Maxwell. "Don't let them detract from your victory at Halamshiral. We've beaten his Wardens and stopped his intrigues. Soon, Corypheus will have no place to hide. Cullen is hoping to press our advantage. We'll plan our next attack when you're ready."

* * *

A boy was standing in the garden. His blue eyes met is as he walked by, and he found himself stopping. He'd never seen the child before, but there was definitely something odd about him. "You're the Inquisitor." He tilted his head at him. "I thought you'd be scarier. Mother said you were scary."

" _Some_ people seem to think I'm the most frightening thing in the world," he said smiling at him.

"Mother says they would think the same about me, if they knew."

"Kieran." Morrigan's voice came from behind him. "Are you bothering the Inquisitor?"

"Of course not." The boy waved a hand at her. "Did you see what's on his hand, Mother?"

"I did see. 'Tis time to return to your studies, little man."

The boy gave a dejected sigh, and walked away. Morrigan watched him go, smiling fondly. "My son. Never where you expect him to be, naturally."

"I didn't know you had a son." There had also been no mention of a husband, come to think of it.

"Why would you? I take great pains not to let my own reputation affect him in any way. To most in the Imperial Court, he is simply a quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family. But he goes where I go. Worry not, Inquisitor—Kieran is a curious boy, but seldom troublesome."

"Will his father be joining us as well?"

"'Twould be…" Morrigan looked down at her hands and fiddled with a glove. "Most unlikely. 'Tis but the two of us, Inquisitor. Your fortress is a large place, and you will scarce notice our presence."

There were other children running around, both the camps and the fort. Undoubtedly Kieran would be able to find some friends. "He seems like a fine young man."

"But not the sort one might expect a woman like me to raise?" Morrigan's voice became quiet. "No son of mine would be raised in a marsh, bereft of contact with the outside world. His future will be difficult enough without my adding to his burden." She looked up at the structure that had become the Inquisition's own mage tower. "To think, until recently this place stood decrepit, occupied only by the desperate and the lost. Now it is party to events that threaten to shake the world. I wonder if it is pleased?"

He looked around the fortress. "I like this place. I've made it mine."

"The magic in this place has seeped into the stones, protecting it from darkness. Those who let it fall to ruin did not know what they possessed. You, I think, shall do it justice." Morrigan smiled at her. "You were kind to welcome my aid, Inquisitor, even knowing as little of me as you do. I will do my best to aid your cause with all the knowledge at my disposal. This I swear to you."

"I appreciate whatever help you can give us."

"Some might think Corypheus a madman for seeking godhood. Yet one must ask: what were the Old Gods? What secrets of theirs did the ancient magisters know? What I fear—what all should fear—is not that Corypheus believes he can succeed: 'tis that he actually may."

Theron and Leliana had told him of Morrigan. Flemeth's daughter. Unfortunately, they weren't entirely sure what to make of her either. Both agreed she was capable of anything. And both agreed that whatever her true motives were, she had fought at their side during the blight, and fought well. For now, at least, he would take the woman at face value, and trust that his spymasters would keep an eye on her.

* * *

Erdic headed into the tavern. Iron Bull was off sparing with his Chargers, and he walked upstairs to check on Sera.

Sera was apparently practicing her archery. On the door. "One for the empress. For Gaspard. Briala. The duchess." An arrowhead actually pierced the wood. "And Coryphefuss, right in the dangle-bag!"

"Well, remind me to stay on your good side," said Erdic waited for Sera to open the door rather than risk an arrow to the face.

"Don't worry, you're sparkling compared to that lot," said Sera as she threw herself onto her bench. "A cook here, a footman there. What's it matter, right, so long as there's a butt for the throne?" She tucked a leg under her. "A pretty one, sure. But how many lives are worth one empress's arse. Ugh, that place. Should have just thrown in some bees and slammed the doors."

Five of their soldiers had died saving the empress. They'd made reparations to the families, but it never seemed like enough. Dying in battle was one thing. Dying for politics was just… Killing the duchess hadn't made it better. "I don't know. You want to stop a party, I think you go earwigs."

Sera's laughter was infectious. "Eww, I hate those things, with their little pinchy butts. Josephine should add that to her paper threats. You know the real lesson from all this? Never sleep with an empress. That and Briala being an idiot. The whole thing would've gone different if that little piss-up wasn't in the middle."

"That was a mistake on their part. It made everything worse," Erdic nodded.

"Wrong way around, Inquisitor. It started worse. Lots of people died before there was a hole in the sky. That's who you're saving. If you get a chance, maybe remind them not to be idiots."

"Isn't that what we keep you around for?"

Sera cackled.

* * *

"You seemed remarkably comfortable at the Winter Palace, Bull," Dorian said as Adaar join them for a drink.

"I do my best," Iron Bull shrugged.

"You didn't knock over a single priceless statue, or fart even once near the dessert table," he said looking quite surprised.

Iron Bull smirked. "That you know of."

Dorian frowned. "I'm surprised you never spent time in the Tevinter courts. They would adore you."

"I did. After awhile, the saddle just got too heavy."

Adaar shook her head and looked at Iron Bull. "I have something for you."

Dorian could see where this conversation was going and decided that point to leave, which was probably the wisest choice.

"Really?" Iron Bull blinked. He then picked himself up and smiled at her. "Well, I think I've got something for you, too." He then slapped her ass. "Come on, I'll go first."

* * *

An hour later they were in her chambers and she was at the moment right on top of Iron Bull, completely naked. She was moving her hips with such ferocity that any normal person would have collapsed within five minutes.

Iron Bull was rubbing his hand against her ass as she moved her hips with passion. Then the two of them came practically at the same time and Adaar felt a rush of warm liquid in her womb and removed herself from his length.

"There we go," said Iron Bull. "No inquisition. No war. Nothing outside this room. Just you and me. So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

Adaar was about open her mouth when the door swung open and Cullen walked in looking down at the clipboard.

"Sorry to disturb your rest, Adaar, but our fortif—" It was at that point that he looked up and saw the naked bodies and quickly shielding his eyes. "Oh, sweet Maker!"

"Cullen. How's it going?" Iron Bull asked as if nothing had happened.

Then Josephine walked in. "Is Adaar awake? I thought perhaps we…"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Adaar standing there completely naked and liquid dripping out of her womb and at the sight of Iron Bull's length standing to attention.

Adaar simply sighed, this was not how she wanted to present her gift. In fact it was the exact opposite of how she wanted to present a gift.

"I am so sorry," said Cullen, still looking away.

"I cannot move my legs," said Josephine standing there transfixed.

Cassandra then walked in. "Is there something the matt—Ah!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Iron Bull groaned.

"Do you see this?" Cassandra asked looking at Cullen.

"No," he said as if trying to convince himself more than Cassandra.

Cassandra then looked back at them. "So, I take it—"

"Actually, _she's_ the one who's been taking it," said Iron Bull gesturing to Adaar.

Cullen snorted with laughter.

Cassandra looked at Adaar apologetically. "I apologise for the interacting to what I assume was a…" She then gestured to Iron Bull's length. "Momentary diversion?"

"Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun," said Cullen.

"Who wouldn't be a little curious?" said Josephine.

Cassandra and Cullen then stared at her and she turned slightly pink.

Adaar placed her hands on her hips and look to them. "This was more than just a momentary diversion, and Bull and I intend to continue." She then narrowed her eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" said Cullen, a little too quickly.

"Not at all!" said Josephine, whose cheeks were still pink.

"A surprise, I'll admit," said Cassandra. "But not a problem."

"We'll leave you be," said Cullen as he quickly turned around and walked away as quickly as possible.

"Yes. Do you enjoy yourselves," said Josephine and Adaar swore she had heard a sting of jealousy as she left.

Cassandra than follow them outside and closed the door behind.

Iron Bull sat upright on the bed and Adaar sat there next to him. He sighed as he looked at her. "You okay, boss?"

"I believe we may have blinded poor Cullen," she said shaking her head.

Iron Bull just smiled as he shook his head.

Adaar then bent down to a box on the floor and opened it. "But since we have a moment…"

"What's that?" Iron Bull frowned.

Adaar then pulled out the dragon's tooth she carved. "A dragon's tooth, split in two." She then looked into his eyes. "So no matter how far part life takes us, we're always together."

Iron Bull looked at her as a loss for words. "Not often people surprise me, kadan."

"Kadan?" Adaar frowned.

"Kadan. My heart?" said Iron Bull as he lay her down onto the bed.

"Kadan."

Then once again the two of them experienced a sensation the likes of which they had never felt before.

* * *

Theron watched Morrigan walk through the garden. He never really trusted her, but it was safe to say that Corypheus was as much a threat to the woman and her plans as he was to the rest of the world. She'd fought at their side, and fought well, during the Blight. He didn't doubt she'd do the same here. However, he was more focused on her son, Kieren for he had a strong idea who his father was.

He made his way over to Morrigan. "So that's his little boy?"

Morrigan looked at him without piercing gaze he knew very well.

"Please, the boy's ten years old, you disappeared the moment I killed the archdemon," said Theron crossing his arms. "I can put two and two together Morrigan and I have a strange suspicion that he is the reason that I'm still here."

Morrigan looked at him for moment and then nodded.

"Did he…" Theron took several breaths. "Did they ever meet?"

"We live together, for a time. Somewhere safe, far from this world."

Theron frowned at her. "This world? How many worlds are there?"

"We needed only one. We were happy there."

"Until you left him," said Theron crossing his arms.

Morrigan narrowed her eyes. "I was not the one that left."

Theron closed his eyes and then looked back at her. "What's his name?"

"His name is Kieran." Her voice was gentle.

He swallowed. "Kieran? Nice name." He started to turn. "He's changed you."

Morrigan looked insulted. "Don't be absurd."

* * *

"So he's Daylen's son," said Leliana.

"She says he knew and they lived together."

Leliana nodded. "You did say he was tracking Morrigan, I suppose he was successful."

"Apparently he's vanished again, I imagine that he still studying the blight," said Theron.

Leliana then looked at him and he could see tears in her eyes. "So, he's the reason that you're…"

"Yes…" He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "And it appears that it was for the best, I mean have you seen the difference in Morrigan I have a feeling that both of them had a hand in that."

Leliana smiled into his shoulder. "I suppose love is the most powerful magic in the world."

Theron then leaned towards her ear. "And I thought you danced beautifully at the Winter Palace."

Leliana then pulled away and looked at him. "I can say the same for you."


	28. The Fallow Mire

Cullen looked up at the Inquisitor as he entered. "Some of our people have been captured in the Fallow Mire. The Avvar are holding them hostage, demanding to meet you if we want our people alive again."

"I'll gather some people and head out at once."

Cullen nodded. "Harding will meet you there. Thank you, Inquisitor."

* * *

They were making their way to the Fallow Mire, it was hard for their houses to get a proper footing the mask, but they were managing.

Iron Bull slowed his pace a bit to fall into step next to Blackwall. "How does being a Grey Warden work? I assume it's more complicated than just signing up."

Blackwall shrugged. "Yes."

"And how is it that you're the only ones who can end the Blights?"

"Is there a reason for the interrogation?" Blackwall glanced up at Iron Bull.

"Curiosity. The Ben-Hassrath could know more about the Wardens." Iron Bull shrugged. "Also, those ogre guys, the darkspawn that look like messed-up Qunari? The Ben-Hassrath aren't pleased."

"Few are." Blackwall nodded.

Maxwell had to saw he was curious about what made a person a Grey Warden, he knew every little about them. The next time he had an opportunity he would have to speak to Theron.

* * *

His small force found Harding's camp easily. The dwarven scout waved Maxwell over. "Thank you for coming. Maybe you can solve this mess." Worry was written on Harding's face. "Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avvar. Barbarians from the mountains."

He knew little of the Avvar. "What are they doing in a bog?"

"That's the thing. Their leader…" Harding folded her hands behind her back. "He wants them to fight you. Because you're the Herald of Andraste."

Maxwell blinked. "What do they have against Andraste?"

"Well…" Harding shrugged. "The Avvar think there are gods in nature. As in, the sky has a god, and the forest. The Avvar say you and the guard calming to be sent by one, and they'll challenge the will of your god with their own. I think their leader's just a boastful little prick who wants to brag he killed you."

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Should we autograph something for him before he tries to behead us?"

"They think reading's for the weak," Harding smiled. "You know, scholars, lowlanders, Orlesian peasants." Harding led him, and the guard a tent, out of the light rain, and gestured at a map. "Getting to our troops won't be easy. You'll have to fight your way through undead—" She looked up and grinned. "But you're probably _really_ good at fighting undead after Crestwood, right?"

Maxwell shook his head. "Does anyone in Ferelden get to burn their dead?"

"A plague took this place. I wouldn't drink the water." She touched the map. "The Avvar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire. Maker willing, the Inquisition's people are still alive."

* * *

Dorian touched Ellana shoulder, and gestured to a carved obelisk atop a hill. She nodded, and went towards it. Fade energy hummed from a sconce, and she concentrated to light the veilfire. Almost immediately tightness to the air coalesced, and the first demon appeared. Adaar and Iron Bull brought this sword and axe down as she and Dorian both hit it with bolts of magical energy.

Corpses began to rise, Maxwell led the defence against the corpses while she and Dorian examined the obelisk. Under the combined strength of Maxwell, Adaar and Iron Bull soon the entire place was littered with corpses.

"Good eye," Ellana said to Dorian. "We could use these, lure those corpses out of the mud and fight on solid ground."

"Mockingbird, mockingbird, quiet and still, what do you see from the top of that hill? Can you see up? Can you see down?"

Blackwall startled at Cole's recitation. "Wait."

"Can you see the dead things all about town?"

"How do you know that song?"

Cole looked confused. "It just came to me. Everyone says everyone knows it. The children knew it."

Blackwall stared at him for a moment before moving up to take point. Adaar frowned wondering what that was about.

* * *

They lit another beacon, and battled another demon. Maxwell and Cassandra had a really good feel for each other's movements as they moved across the field and they were backed up by the ferocity of Adaar and Iron Bull. Ellana called up the sword to intercept a corpse attempting to close with Solas, and a moment later Blackwall was at her side, using his shield to push the corpse back and away. Dorian's style of combat was flashy, and leaned heavily towards fire. Solas used his magic to arc lightning across combatants. She'd noticed he'd started to leave the barriers to her since the last time they'd practiced together and she'd created one that had arced his own spell back at him.

Ellana showed the rune to Solas and Dorian, and both agreed that it and the one they'd found previously were part of a larger set. No doubt she'd need all for them to make sense. "No sign of the Avvar who want to challenge me. Or the Inquisition's soldiers." She'd brought along some healing potions, just in case.

Another beacon could be made out ahead. They started towards it. Blackwall moved to walk next to Solas. "Do you have any advice for fighting demons, Solas?"

"Survive the first thirty heartbeats, and you'll have already won."

Blackwall gave an exasperated head shake. "So I should try not to die? Helpful."

Solas sighed. "I mean that demons are rarely intelligent enough to change their tactics. If you focus on defending yourself, you will see the full range of their abilities within the first thirty heartbeats. By then, you should be able to find a weakness and exploit it."

"Ahh, that is helpful!" Blackwall nodded thoughtfully. "I will try to remember that."

"Also, try not to die." Solas's lips twitched upwards slightly as he spoke, and she hid a smile of her own.

* * *

The man in front of the rift was easily the largest human he'd ever seen. He wouldn't be surprised if under the paint he was actually a hornless qunari. He was holding a large hammer but only Adaar and Iron Bull could lift. Maxwell made his way towards him, hoping they could avoid a fight. "My kin want you dead, lowlander, but it's not my job. No fears from me."

Maxwell nodded slowly. "Why aren't you with the other Avvar?"

He turned back towards the rift hanging in the air. "Trying to figure out this hole in the world. Never seen anything like its like." He laid his hammer over his shoulder, hooking his arms over it as he tilted his head at the rift. "They spit out angry spirits. Endless. What the sky's trying to tell us, I don't know."

"They're caused by the Breach in the sky. It was some kind of magic gone wrong," said Ellana simply.

The look he gave her was impatient and irritated. "I know that, lowlander. I'm talking about the Lady of the Skies." He gave her an appraising look. "Do you not know her? Can't you see the warnings she writes through the bird flocks in the air?"

"You use the patterns of flocking birds as an augury, then?" Dorian asked.

"We don't 'use' them." He directed the look at Dorian. "They're sent. You see it, or you don't."

In the air, the rift began to shimmer and open again. Maxwell and the guard and their comrades took their positions as the demons began to come forth. Maxwell then used his mark in order the sealed the rift, much to the astonishment of the Avvar.

* * *

"Lady of the Skies!" The Avvar was staring at him. "You can mend the gaps in the air?"

"Pretty great, huh?" Iron Bull laid his axe over one shoulder.

"Maybe you do have a god's favour." The Avvar nodded to him.

"I thought the Avvar wanted to fight me."

He rolled his eyes dismissively. "Our chieftain's son wants to fight you. I'm called in when the dead pile up. Rites to the gods, mending for the bleeding, a dagger for the dying. That's what I do." He gave a disgusted shake of his head. "I don't pick up a blade for a whelp's trophy hunt."

A priest then? "The other Avvar kidnapped an Inquisition patrol. Are they all right?"

"A few were injured in the skirmish, but they were alive. Last I saw them." He leaned on his hammer. "Someone's trained them well. They killed more of us than I thought they would."

* * *

The next beacon sent forth even more demons. Cassandra was knocked to the ground by a terror demon coming up from beneath her, but Blackwall moved in to shield her before it could capitalise on the advantage. A small cluster of corpses started to aim arrows at Dorian, and a rock seemed to emerge from the Fade itself, slamming into them before vanishing again.

Adaar and Iron Bull managed to cut one of the corpses in half. This created a path for them to follow.

Sera caught an arrow in the back, but the barrier deflected most of the damage. The archer whirled and sent a retaliatory arrow directly into the eye of her assailant.

Blackwall gave Sera a worried look as Ellana used her magic to heal the scratch. "You should learn to watch your back."

"Well, you need to…" Sera twisted around to look at him. "Your arse!" She considered a moment. "No, your mom's arse!"

He sighed. "Great. I'm glad we understand each other."

* * *

By the fourth beacon, they were working as an effective team. Ellana crafted a barrier, and began moving forward with Blackwall, spirit blade in one hand and staff in the other. Dorian focused his fire on the more dangerous of opponents, while Solas used lightning and giant rocks wherever enemies were foolish enough to stand too close together. Adaar, Cassandra and Iron Bull moved through the field back to back as though they'd been fighting side by side for years rather than a matter of days.

Maxwell, Cole and Sera picked off enemy archers, Sera with her own bow, Cole with his strange ability to move across the field unnoticed and Maxwell moving with such speed and grace like an animal.

* * *

"That's a lot of corpses," Ellana narrowed her eyes. "Push through. Don't engage, just get to the gate. We'll drop the portcullis, and find our people."

"Right, boss."

Ellana took a deep breath and focused her energies into the barrier. "Go!"

* * *

Maxwell and Ellana followed Adaar and Iron Bull up the stairs, letting the big man clear the path up to the gate control. Dorian put a wall of fire across the gate way as Blackwall and Cassandra stood with their shields on either side of him, making short work of anything that managed to get through the flames.

The lever dropped the portcullis. Maxwell regrouped with his companions. Dorian downed a lyrium potion, while both Iron Bull and Cassandra took healing draughts. "Ready?"

Nods and a few smiles answered her.

* * *

"Herald of Andraste! Face me! The big Avvar held an axe over his head as he charged towards her. "I am the Hand of Korth himself."

Rather than stand there like an idiot, Maxwell had Ellana focused a barrier on Adaar and Iron Bull and let them meet the Avvar with a charge of his own. The Avvar may have been big, but the two Qunari had considerably more skill backing up their size. Ellana and Solas called lightning arcs simultaneously, feeding into each other's magic to create a tempest where the Avvar archers stood.

Maxwell himself along with Cole dealt with the footsoldiers. The footsoldiers were completely out match between the two of them and were quickly slain.

A few moments later, it was over. Maxwell found the key on a chain around the Avvar leader's neck, and went to free his people.

* * *

"Herald of Andraste!" Several of the Inquisition soldiers on the other side of the door scrambled to their feet, and the wounded ones tried to follow suit.

"We dealt with the Avvar." He entered the room and Ellana knelt next to one of the wounded. "Is everyone all right?" Ellana's fingers glowed white as she did what healing she could. Between her, Solas, and the potions they'd brought, they managed to get everyone on their feet.

He heard awestruck voices whispering among the soldiers. "I can't believe the Herald and his guard came for us."

"I told you they come."

* * *

Blackwall was smiling broadly when she emerged. Apparently, the ruined fort had once been a Warden outpost of some kind, and he'd found a few treasures. He carried a banner over one shoulder, while Cassandra carried a book.

The big Avvar they'd met earlier was standing outside the gate as they started to leave. He gave them a respectful nod of his head. "Your god looks after you, Herald." He actually looked pleased when he saw the 'Hand of Korth' on the ground. "There lies the brat. His father, chief of our holding, would duel me for the loss, if he cared enough."

He then approached him. "The Inquisition has a purpose your chief lacks."

He looked at him contemplatively. "Is this why the Lady of the Skies led me here? To help heal the wounds in her skin?" He nodded. "Aye, I'll join you. Let me make peace with my kin, and I'll find where you set your flag."

* * *

Dorian grinned, then glanced over at Solas. "Solas, that little flare you sometimes do with your staff…" He tilted his head. "You're redirecting ambient energy to your personal aura?"

"Yes. The effect clears magical energy and creates a minor randomized barrier to impair incoming magic."

"Fascinating. It's a Tevinter technique. I've never seen anyone in this part of the world do it."

"The technique is not Tevinter. It is elven."

"Oh! That means we…" Dorian's steps faltered slightly. "Never mind, then."

"But do go on about the wonders of Tevinter magic." Solas shrugged, and then turned his eyes to Ellana. "We can show you, if you'd like."

"I was just about to ask." She smiled.

* * *

While her brother was out rescuing Inquisition soldiers, Evelyn went to visit Cullen and found him there slightly nervous.

"There you are." Cullen fumbled his pen, and it clattered to his desk and then onto the floor.

Evelyn picked it up and offered it back to him. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes. I mean, no." He took the pen from her.

She crossed her arms. "Oh, good. I've kept and not kept you waiting."

Cullen sighed. "Let me start over."

"By all means," she said trying to hold back a laugh to.

He set the pen down. "We have some dealings in Ferelden. I was hoping you might accompany me. When you can spare the time, of course."

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No. I would rather explain there. If you wish to go."

She smiled. "I believe there is time now."

"I will make the necessary arrangements."

* * *

It was nearly twilight when Cullen led her away from the camp. They walked through the trees to reach a small lake, glittering in the moonlight. "Where are we?"

He took her hand, and led her out onto the dock. "I just wanted you to experience a bit of peace. After all it is your job that keeps both the mages and Templars from killing each other, which is not easy. I wanted to take you away from that. If only for a moment." He gestured at the lily-covered lake. "I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet."

She leaned into him for a moment. Then she stepped back and looked up at him. "Alone with a mage. That doesn't concern you?"

"The templars have rules on…" He leaned on one of the posts. "Fraternisation. But I'm no longer bound by them."

"I know, but…" She shifted uncertainly, then sighed. "You've seen the worst mages have to offer. How can you not see that in me?"

"I don't. If I've given you reason to doubt…" He sighed. "Of course I have." He took her hand, and pulled her to him. "Whatever I fear of magic, I see none of that in you." He rested his chin gently on the top of her head. "The last time I was here was the day I left for templar training. My brother gave me this." He let showed her an old Ferelden coin. "It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through."

She smiled up at him. "Faith is stronger. It gets us through when luck fails."

"I believe that, and yet…" He looked down at the coin in his hand. "This was the only thing I took from Ferelden that the templars didn't give me." He took her hand, and pressed the coin into it gently. "Humour me." He closed her hand over the coin. "We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt."

"I'll keep it safe." She tucked it away carefully.

"Good. I know it's foolish, but…" He pulled her to him once more. "I'm glad."

Ripples broke the surface of the lake as a water bird ducked beneath the surface. It was beautiful here, like the lake on her family's lands. She remembered how she and Maxwell played there when they were children trying to get away from their older siblings. More than once, she'd fallen asleep there, only for Maxwell to carry her home. "Did you come here often?"

"I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head." He smiled fondly. "Of course, they always found me eventually."

"You were happy here?"

"I was." He kissed her softly. "I still am."


	29. Revelations

Maxwell had just returned and already Josephine had informed him that he had more judging to do. However, the one he appeared to be judging was a box which was guarded by two Inquisition soldiers. Maxwell raised an eyebrow, and gave Josephine a suspicious look.

Josephine started to take a deep breath, and then apparently reconsidered the notion. "First, this wasn't my idea. It is an issue born of titles and heir appearancy and…" She sighed, and turned towards the box. "Halamshiral is having difficulty freeing trade routes formerly controlled by Duchess Florianne." Maxwell gave the box a vaguely horrified look. "Had she been tried, her assets would be forfeit and considerable bureaucracy avoided. So they ask that we judge her."

Maxwell looked at Josephine as he tried to wrap his mind around this. "Are you serious? I did my part—she's dead!"

Several seconds of Josephine staring at the box passed in silence. "That was the time allotted for rebuttal. Her crimes negated any claim to…" Josephine coughed and rubbed her nose. "Forgive me, there is an odour."

The poor soldiers standing next to the box were all turning various shades of green. This was… this was utterly and completely ridiculous and oddly enough it wasn't the first time. He straightened in the chair. "Strangely enough, something similar happened to an uncle of Emperor Leandra the Second. His trade routes were returned to the reigning monarch. Why don't we follow suit?"

"A wise choice!" said Josephine, looking quite relieved. "Thank you for making it swift."

Unfortunately, this was not the last of the most unusual judgements he had to make today. For the next person was an Avaar chief by the name of Movran who was accused of attacking Skyhold with a goat.

As it turned out it was just some weird custom of his after he killed his son. He said that he was meant to fight against the Tevinters, but ended up fighting against them instead. Seeing as this was a big misunderstanding, Maxwell decided that his punishment would be banishment to Tevinter with as many weapons they could carry.

Chief Movran was quite happy with the way things turned out.

* * *

Blackwall was staring into the fire. He glanced up when he saw Maxwell enter. "Want a drink? I've a hankering for company."

Maxwell nodded, and followed him to the nearly empty tavern. He was quiet for a time, staring into his drink. He tilted his head at him, and he must have caught the worry in his eyes. "When I was a boy, there were these urchins who roamed the streets near my father's house. One day, they found a dog. A wretched little thing. It came to them for food. They caught it, tied a rope around its neck, and strung it up. Do you know what I did?" He took a drink.

"You stopped them? Cut the dog down?"

He stared into his mug. "I did nothing. Not a damn thing. It was crying. I saw the kicking legs, the neck straining and twisting…" He took another drink. "And I turned around, went inside, and closed the door. I could have told my father or alerted someone. I didn't. I just pretended it wasn't happening."

Maxwell simply frowned. "You were a child."

"I was old enough to know the dog was suffering and that it was wrong." He slammed his mug onto the table. "I may as well have tied the noose myself. We could make the world better. It's just easier to shut our eyes."

Maxwell had no idea where this was going. "Nothing worth doing is easy."

Blackwall stared at him for a moment, then gave a small, bitter laugh. "Look at you. You would've done the right thing. We're lucky there are people like you in the world. There's always some dog out there, some fucking mongrel that doesn't know how to stay away." He finished his drink, set the mug on the table, and walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Theron informed him that Blackwall had vanished without a trace. He quickly made his way to the barn and found that it was indeed empty. A note was tacked to the wooden griffin. He pulled it off, and read it before crumpling it in his hand.

"He's gone," said Erdic as he entered the barn. "Without saying a word?"

"That would appear to be the case," said Maxwell. "Leliana and Theron are looking into it now."

It was at that point as an agent approached them. "The spymaster has confirmed it. Blackwall is gone."

Erdic folded his arms. "He would not have left unless he had a good reason."

The agent glanced over his shoulder. "It is not for me to speculate on Blackwall's motivations. Sister Leliana had us search the Warden's quarters. Not much to find, except this." He offered Maxwell a piece of parchment. "It was missing from last week's reports. I don't know what Blackwall's interest in the particular matter is, but it could be a good place to start."

Maxwell read over the document. Cyril Mornay. He didn't recognise the name. With a sigh, she went to go gather some of the others. If Blackwall was in trouble, they'd deal with it.

* * *

Varric, Solas, and Cassandra followed Maxwell and Erdic into the market square of Val Royeaux. None of the three had recognised the name either. Maxwell eyes then fell down upon the gallows and the spectators had gathered around it.

"Cyril Mornay. For your crimes against the Empire of Orlais…" The announcer read off a scroll. "For the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children, and their retainers…" Maxwell couldn't figure out what this man's connection with Blackwall could be. "You are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead. Do you have anything to say in your defence?" The condemned man said nothing, just knelt there, his face bleak. "Very well." He gestured to the executioner, who lifted the man to his feet.

"Ah, human justice." Solas shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well, this is grim," said Varric.

The rope was around the condemned man's neck. "Proceed."

Then from out of nowhere Blackwall's voice ring out. "Stop!"

"A Grey Warden." The crowd began to murmur.

"This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him. Orders were given, and he followed them like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake!"

The condemned man was staring at Blackwall. The announcer gestured. "Then find me the man who gave the order."

Blackwall turned to face the crowd and it soon became clear who had given the order.

"Oh, shit," said Varric.

"I don't believe this," said Erdic shaking his head.

"Blackwall!" Maxwell yelled.

"No. I am not Blackwall." Sorrow showed on his face. "I never was Blackwall. Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am."

"You, after all this time…" said Mornay.

"It's over. I'm done hiding. I gave the order. The crime is mine. I am Thom Rainier."

* * *

"Find one of the Inquisition's messengers, and tell Leliana," said Erdic looking at Solas, who nodded.

With Cassandra's help, Maxwell got the crowd calmed and dispersed. The Orlesian guards took Blackwall off somewhere while he did so. Varric and Erdic were looking at one another, unsure what to make of this. From the look on Cassandra's face, she was about to chew on a sword and spit out nails.

Maxwell saw the man who had been presiding over the execution, and walked towards him, hoping to get more information. The mask hid the man's face, but his voice sounded shocked. "Can you believe it? Thom Rainier himself."

"You must know something about Rainier?"

"I know what everyone knows: he'll hang for the massacre of a noble and his family."

Maxwell could hardly believe that Blackwall would ever do such a thing. "Where did they take the prisoner?"

"In the jail off the marketplace. If you've goodbyes to say, say them now." He shrugged. "It's a damned mess, but believe you me, it'll be sorted out quick. Lots of people can't wait to see that man swing."

* * *

Both Maxwell and Erdic made their way down into the cells and there sat Blackwall, who didn't even look at them.

"I didn't take Blackwall's life. I traded his death. He wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man, the man _he_ was, wouldn't have let another die in his place."

"You saved that man. That took courage," said Maxwell.

"Courage? I killed innocent people…" He shook his head. "Destroyed Mornay's life and the lives of others like him. One moment of courage will not make up for that." He finally looked at them. "Why are you here?"

"I needed you to know you aren't alone in this."

"Also we find it hard to believe that you would ever do such a thing," Erdic added.

"Don't you understand? I gave the order to kill Lord Callier, his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing!" He rose, and gripped the bars of the cell. "When it came to light, I ran. Those men, my men, paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man! _This_ is what I am. A murderer. A traitor…" He slumped and fell to his knees. "A monster."

Erdic simply shook his head and walked out. Maxwell turned, with a vindication of leaving, but before he did he said, "Would a monster given himself up? Somewhere along the line you start pretending."

He didn't reply he shook his head and walked away.

* * *

He left the cells and found Erdic order discussing things with Adaar and Cullen. Upon seeing him, Cullen approached him.

"I have a report on Thom Rainier," he said.

"Give me the overview," said Maxwell.

Cullen nodded. "Looks like our friend was once a respected captain in the Imperial Orlesian army." He glanced down at the parchment. "Before the civil war, he was turned, persuaded to assassinate one of Celene's biggest supporters. He led a group of fiercely loyal men on this mission, and told them nothing of it. His men took the fall for him. A few lucky ones, like Mornay, managed to escape."

"Let me guess. Our spymaster had this lying around somewhere, didn't she?"

"It would have been difficult for anyone to connect Blackwall to Rainier," said Cullen. "Even Leliana has something of a blind spot when it comes to Wardens."

He couldn't really blame her considering that her former lover had been a Grey Warden and that she had fought at their side during the Fifth Blight.

Cullen sighed. "What do we do now? Black…" He corrected himself. "Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don't have to. We have resources. If he's released to us, you may pass judgment on him yourself."

Maxwell wasn't completely certain on what to do. "If it were up to you, what would happen?"

"What he did to the men under his command was unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours. I despise him for it." And if he were honest, he'd also have to admit some of the things he'd allowed were no better. "And yet he fought as a Warden. Joined the Inquisition. Gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it. Why?"

Adaar smirked slightly. "Some part of you is impressed by what he did, isn't it?"

"Saving Mornay the way he did took courage. I'll give him that," Cullen admitted. He then looked back at Maxwell. "But I can't tell you what to do."

Maxwell then looked at Adaar and Erdic. "What do you two think?"

Adaar crossed her arms. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure, but I think wasting a skilled soldier would be a waste."

Erdic simply shrugged. "We don't really know the full story and a massive known the real Blackwall if he was able to pass offers him. I think upon meeting Blackwall something changed in him and he became a better man."

Maxwell had to agree with Erdic. "Have Rainier released to us."

"We must move quickly. We can explore our options back at Skyhold."

* * *

Once they arrived at Skyhold, the first thing Maxwell and the guard did was bring Theron to get his point of view.

"I had my suspicions that he wasn't the real Blackwall," said Theron.

Cassandra turned on him with fury. "You knew? And you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't know the real Blackwall that well, in fact we never met, I only heard rumours. I have to admit that Rainier is a pretty good actor."

"Still you should have informed us," said Maxwell.

"I wanted to find out who he was first," said Theron. "If I suddenly announced that he wasn't a real Grey Warden what you think would have happened to the treaties?"

Maxwell's face dropped, he had completely forgotten that they had used the Grey Warden treaties to provide aid. Of course, since they had recruited the Grey Wardens that wasn't much of a problem now, but many nobles may not see it that way."

"So when were you going to plan to tell us?" Ellana asked.

"My original plan was to find a cache and quietly put him through the Joining. Of course, I was planning on doing that once we finished dealing with Corypheus," Theron sighed, and shook his head. "I should have told you."

"What you know the real Blackwall."

"Gordon Blackwall?" said Theron crossing his arms. "He was a Warden Constable, up for Warden Commander. It was assumed he didn't return to the fort because he wanted to step aside for Clarel. It's common enough no one thought to question it. I assumed Bla… Rainier… he's not the first to impersonate a Warden. Standard protocol when we find such people is just to put them through the Joining and let fate take its course."

"We'll talk about this later," said Maxwell. "At the moment Josephine is arranging for us to have custody of Blackwall."

"Yes, Inquisitor," Theron nodded.

* * *

"Empress Celene has agreed to let us deal with the Rainier matter?" said Josephine.

"The mastermind was a Robert Chapuis, loyal to Gaspard. Since both are dead, the empress is willing to wash her hands of the matter," said Leliana.

Maxwell paced a moment, and then turned back towards them. "What is the Joining?"

Theron looked as if he was expecting this question. "It what gives us our abilities, we drink a concoction made from darkspawn blood."

"You what?" Ellana stare at him.

"That would explain quite a bit," said Adaar crossing her arms.

"For me it wouldn't have mattered either way, because I already had the taint in my blood. In order to save my life I had to join the Grey Wardens. However, as you can imagine the magic involved is strenuous and not everyone survives the Joining, which is why we really do it and only select the best."

"And you're not completely immune," Erdic added.

"No," said Theron shaking his head. "As you well know the Wardens know when the time is over when they hear the Calling."

"I suppose the whole oath about, 'In death, sacrifice', make a whole lot more sense now," said Adaar.

Maxwell, closed his eyes. "That will be all."

* * *

Josephine's voice was calm. "For judgment this day, Inquisitor, I must present Captain Thom Rainier, formerly known to us as Warden Blackwall. His crimes…" Josephine twitched a shoulder. "Well, you are aware of his crimes. It was no small expense to bring him here, but the decision of what to do with him is now yours."

Maxwell looked down at his old friend, a man he fought side-by-side with. "I didn't think this would be easy, but it's harder than I thought."

Blackwall's voice was bleak. "Another thing to regret." He looked up at him. "What did you have to do to release me?"

"Josephine called in a few favours. There are enough people out there who owe the Inquisition."

"And what happens to the reputation the ambassador has so carefully cultivated?" Blackwall shook his head. "The world will learn how you've used your influence. They'll know the Inquisition is corrupt."

"I wish there'd been another way, but my options were limited."

"You could've left me there." He glared up at him. "I accepted my punishment. I was ready for all this to end." His face became confused. "Why would you stop it? What becomes of me now?"

Maxwell looked down at the broken man. "You have your freedom."

"It cannot be as simple as that."

"It isn't. You're free to atone as the man you are, not the traitor you thought you were or the Warden you pretended to be."

"The man I am?" Blackwall glanced down at his bound wrists. "I barely know him. But he— _I_ have a lot to make up for." He took a breath. "If my future is mine, then I pledge it to the Inquisition. My sword is yours." He glanced up as one of the soldiers cut his hands free. "If I'd said anything less, would an arrow from the rookery have snuffed me like a candle?"

Maxwell simply shook his head. "Take your post, Thom Rainier."


	30. Emerald Graves

Maxwell sighed. He'd hoped Ellana and Solas could make more sense out of Theron's information on the Architect. Unfortunately, it was starting to appear that the two men couldn't spend more than a few minutes in each other's presence without antagonising each other. Ellana attempted to calm the two of them down, but to no avail.

The last conversation had been almost entirely in the elven language and had resulted in Leliana grabbing Theron by the arm and dragging him away and Ellana doing the same to Solas. It wasn't just the fact that Theron was a Warden. Apparently, Solas had also made a comment about the Dalish not knowing as much as they thought they did, which made Ellana a little annoyed as well.

Fiona had told them her story. Or most of it, Theron thought the former Grand Enchanter was still leaving something out of the tale. Maxwell took tea with Vivienne, hoping she could shed some light. With the Circle libraries in disarray though, what few suggestions Vivienne had would be difficult to follow up upon.

* * *

"So, how come only Grey Warden can kill an Archdemon?" Maxwell enquired.

He watched Theron pace in front of the window. Finally he sighed. "If anyone, other than a Warden, were to kill the Archdemon, the essence of the beast would simply transfer into the next nearest darkspawn and the beast would rise again. It happened dozens of times in the First Blight. That's why my order was created."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why only members of your order can kill them."

"As you very well know Inquisitor, Grey Wardens are tainted. It is that connection that allows us to slay an Archdemon. You see a darkspawn is a mindless, soulless beast. An empty vessel." He took a deep breath. "A Grey Warden is not. Should a Grey Warden slay the beast, the essence travels instead to the Warden. Both are thus slain."

Maxwell stared at him. "But you slayed one and you're still alive."

He was silent for almost a full minute. "Yes."

"How?"

"I'm sorry Inquisitor, but I can't tell you," said Theron. "For you see I do not know myself, but I do have my suspicions. Unfortunately, the suspicions lead to the private lives in an old friend of mine and I do not wish to devouge them."

Maxwell nodded. "Has there been any word of Daylen?"

"Was still searching and even with Morrigan's help it is not an easy task."

"And let me know of you hear anything," said Maxwell as he got up.

"As you wish, Inquisitor."

* * *

"Was Servis able to provide you any useful information?"

Leliana nodded to Maxwell. "He's actually somewhat terrified we might ransom him back to the Venatori. It seems he was using his smuggler contacts to smuggle artifacts out from under the Venatori's noses."

"He stole from Corypheus?" Maxwell shook his head and laughed. "I don't know if he's bravely stupid or stupidly brave."

"He claims he was hired by a third party and has no loyalty to Corypheus." Leliana shrugged. "With your permission, I believe I can make further use of him."

"He's all yours." Maxwell glanced at the map. "We should get some people out to look over that laboratory we found in the still ruins. I'm sure Vivienne can suggest a couple mages to send. Anything else?"

"Arl Teagan invited the Inquisition to send a champion to a tourney being held, with the winner being given possession of an untended bannorn." Josephine held up a piece of parchment.

"I'm sure we can find one or two soldiers around that might be interested." Maxwell smiled, and then looked up at Cullen. "I'll leave finding some suitable volunteers to you."

"Fairbanks, in the Emerald Graves, claims to have information of value to the Inquisition. He says he'll provide it in exchange for us eliminating a dangerous rebel band called the 'Freemen of the Dales'. Uprooting them could be a very good move for us."

"Dispatch Harding. We'll head there next."

* * *

As they made their way to the Emerald Graves, Iron Bull was smiling at Blackwall with admiration.

"Now, isn't this better?" he said giving Blackwall a friendly nudge. "Removing the burden of that lie of your chest."

Blackwall raised an eyebrow. "And exchange it for burden for everyone hating me. Yes, so much better."

"Hey, I don't hate you," said Iron Bull defensively. "You and me, we're good. Now that you know who you are you can stop doubting yourself and crap again."

"Why don't we had a few bottles first, huh," Blackwall suggested.

Maxwell was pleased that not everyone hated Blackwall, but many were still giving him the cold shoulder, including Cassandra and Solas, who were previously on good terms.

* * *

The forest here was truly beautiful. Ellana'd never quite realised trees could get that big. Part of her just wanted to stop and stare for a while. Behind her, Solas glanced over at Dorian. "I am surprised you do not practice blood magic, Dorian. Is it not popular in Tevinter?"

Dorian smiled widely. "While we're sharing surprises, you've done a lot less dancing naked in the moonlight than expected."

Ellana ran a hand down her face. Solas just rolled his eyes. "Tevinter lore about elves remains accurate as always."

"I wanted to see you make flowers bloom with your song, just once." Dorian gestured grandly.

"I don't suppose the Dalish actually have spells that can do that?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"There is magic that affects the growth of plants." Solas shrugged. "None of it, however, involves singing."

"No matter how beautiful one's voice is," said Ellana.

* * *

"Good to see you again, Inquisitor. Hope you've got your comfortable boots on," said Harding leading them over to a map with several flags sticking out of it. "The scouts have seen a number of Fade rifts, all over the forest. We've located this mysterious 'Fairbanks.' He won't share his information with anyone but you. He and his men are camped out at Watcher's Reach, on the path ahead. From what we can tell, they're refugees from the war. Peasants, mostly."

"Tell me everything you know about Fairbanks."

"We don't know much about him. He appeared after the civil war started, helping people fleeing from the destruction. 'Fairbanks' is likely not his real name."

"You know anything else about the region?" Adaar asked.

"They call this place the Emerald Graves. Legend says that a tree grows here for every elven knight of Halamshiral who perished in its defence. Makes you sad, doesn't it?" Harding gazed up at the green canopy.

"What was done to the elves here was unforgivable," said Maxwell.

"Never again," said Harding. "At least, I hope not." She then remember that among them was in fact a Dalish, whose face was emotionless. "I'm sorry, Guardian. I spoke thoughtlessly."

"It's fine, Harding," Ellana assured.

"Thank you for the information. We'll head out," said Maxwell.

"Ah, one other thing. You've tangled with the Freeman of the Dales before. They have a presence here. Watch your back."

* * *

They found Fairbanks' camp and he was quite pleased to see them.

"It's an honour to meet the Herald of Andraste and his guard," he said.

"You're too kind," said Maxwell.

"As much as I admire you, however, I did reach out to the Inquisition just for this," said Fairbanks as he led them into the camp. "As my missive stated, we can help each other. You have encountered the Freeman? Aggressive bastards, no? They've killed a dozen of my people. We're trying to fight, but we can match their strength. You can. Why should you care about this, you ask? Because the Freeman are colluding with your enemy."

The Inquisition had so many enemies was hard to keep track. "Which enemy do you mean?" Adaar enquired.

"The rogue templars. I've seen them through the woods, heading for the Freeman basis, leaving with crates. Destroy the Freeman, and they'll lead you straight to the red templars. This I promise."

"We'll look into this, Fairbanks," Maxwell assured.

"All my information about the Freeman is right here, in our camp," said Fairbanks gesturing to a table. "Help us, and everything I know about the Dales, about these woods, I shall share with the Inquisition."

* * *

Maxwell soon led them out of the camp. Solas and Cole were having another of their stranger conversations, the ones in which he couldn't quite figure out the subject matter. And Sera and Varric… he could really understood what they were talking about, but judging by the way that Erdic was listening they were clearly talking about smuggling.

They found the caves marked on Fairbank's map and they met the Freeman. It would appear that Fairbanks was quite correct in saying that they were in league with the red templars for they found red lyrium scattered all over the place.

Their leader was also not too pleased to see them and she commanded her forces to attack. However, they were not trained soldiers and easily fell to their blades and Adaar took great pleasure by plunging her greatsword into the commanders chest.

Maxwell was able to pick the lock long before Erdic found the key. Maxwell looked over the information in the camp before sending it back with the freed prisoners for Fairbanks.

* * *

They finished dealing with the Freemen holding the small fort, and began making their way back to Fairbanks. The fort would be a better location for his people, and the Inquisition could strengthen it, giving them a presence in these woods.

Blackwall called over to Solas. "Sera and I were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us."

Solas sighed. "Sera's involved? So this question will be offensive."

"Yes, probably. Sorry." Blackwall's smile was completely unapologetic. "You make friends with spirits in the Fade. So…" He shrugged. "Um, are there any that are more than just friends? If you know what I mean."

Solas stopped short. "Oh, for…" He turned towards Blackwall. "Really?!"

"Look, it's a natural thing to be curious about!"

"For a twelve year old!"

"It's a simple yes or no question!"

"Nothing about the Fade or spirits is simple, especially not that."

Blackwall's eyes practically lit up. "Aha! So you do have experience in these matters!"

"I did not say that."

"Don't panic. It'll be our little secret."

"Ass." Solas started walking again.

"Now who's twelve?" Blackwall called after him.

Ellana then walked over to Solas. "Do you have any experience?"

Solas' face turned bright pink and he walked off without even answering her, causing her to giggle.

The continual tracking and found an abandoned estate that the Freemen were using as a base of operations and clearly they had got wind that their other bases had been taken over by the Inquisition and Fairbanks' people.

* * *

Iron Bull hit the heavily armoured freeman commander with a full on tackle before the man could bring his axe down on the fallen Blackwall. Both tumbled down the stairs and out of view. Erdic moved to Blackwall's side and blocks the blade of an incoming sword. Ellana assisted Solas with barriers to protect their warriors. Maxwell on the other hand was using his staff in order to get behind the commander and then he plunged his blades into his back.

After dealing with the Freeman outside the estate they ended into the building itself and found it for Freeman. They naturally attacked, but they easily fell under the crushing blow of Adaar and Iron Bull.

The freeman leader was fast, but not as fast as Maxwell and Cole. The man didn't know what hit him when the two of them struck him with their daggers. Ellana was busy protecting everyone else with a barrier as the the archers as they stood on a vantage point, picking off the Freemen who tried to rush into the courtyard. Dorian used a wall of fire to block off various paths, while Maxwell and Cole became the front lines. The fight took longer without the presence of their warriors, and Dorian was visibly dragging by the time it was done. It occurred to her that not all that long ago, she would have been as well.

They began to investigate the estate and found a huge operation for red lyrium, no doubt weakening Samson's hold in the area. He would have to report this to Cullen when they returned as he was still trying to locate Samson.

* * *

They decided that this was the best location to rest up as they had taken quite a beating from the Freeman. It was clear that the Freeman had had training, no doubt so they could be a thorn in their side.

Adaar was gently placing Iron Bull down and Ellana came up to him and began to heal his wounds. As she was doing this, Iron Bull looked to Varric. "Hey, Varric, are you gonna write me into one of your stories?"

Varric gave him a pointed look. "How could I not?"

"When you do, make sure you describe the musculature right. Cause this isn't just endurance work-there was a lot of strength training to get here. You wanna use words like 'rippling' or 'ripped.' 'Ripped' is good."

"Hmm…" Varric started writing. "The Iron Bull's belly was prone to rippling after every meal. He rarely wore shirts as they ripped under the strain."

"That hurts, Varric. That's hurtful."

"Fairbank should be happy, my bet the Freeman are getting tired," said Erdric. "Still don't know why Samson is bothering with them though."

"No doubt just for cannon fodder," said Adaar. "It's like they did with the Promises, promised them what they want and then later betray them."

"She's right," said Maxwell. "At least stopping the civil war will put a dent in Croypheus' plans."

"He seems to be quite interested in finding elven ruins," said Ellana. "But suppose I shouldn't be too surprising considering that is not too far off the time when the Imperium took everything from the elves."

"I still dunno how he got that orb," said Erdic.

"We'll figure it out," said Maxwell.

* * *

After which they returned to Fairbanks, who was very grateful for their intervention and as he promised he provided information of the area. Maxwell knew that Leliana will be able to use this for great effect.

However, before they left they were encountered by one the prisoners, called Clara they had rescued, who told them that she believed that Fairbanks was a noble. Maxwell had a feeling that Fairbanks was more than happy to remain a commoner and he himself knew that being a noble was not all that it cracked up to be.

Even still, he promised to look up on these leads and they were indeed promising. He soon discovered that Fairbanks was the legitimate child of Lady Bernice Lemarque, who was disowned because she was pregnant out of wedlock.

Before handing them over to the Clara, he wanted to talk with Fairbanks, who didn't deny that he was indeed of noble birth, albeit from a disowned mother. He said that he did not want to be in the gilded cage of the nobility and believe that he could provide more help for the refugees than he could ever do as a noble.

Agreeing with him, Maxwell gave them all the information that he had collected on him.

They carried on through the forest and then met a group of Dalish elves in what appeared to be an old elven ruin. They were hostile at first, but upon seeing Ellana they lowered their bows and their leader approached them.

Apparently he was Keeper Hawen's First and he was investigating the ruins that had once been the headquarters of the Emerald Knights and apparently the tomb had been left untouched. Maxwell had offered some help with uncovering the ruins, but he insisted that this the Dalish had to do this for themselves.


	31. The Jaws of Hakkon

"Inquisitor," said Josephine she made her way over to Maxwell. "I have been in contact with Professor Bram Kenric of the University of Orlais, he says that he has found something in the Frostback Basin that holds secrets beneficial to both academic research and the Inquisition itself."

"Then I'll leave at once and investigate," said Maxwell as he rose to his feet.

"Theron has already gone ahead to sort things out with Scout Harding, he says the terrain there is unknown and they could benefit from his skills," said Leliana as she approached them.

"Then I will welcome his expertise."

* * *

It took them half a day to reach the Basin and Scout Harding had already organised a forward base in the area.

She smiled when she saw them approach. "Good to see you, and your guard, Inquisitor. Allow me to introduce Professor Bram Kenric. He's the reason we're out here." Scout Harding gestured at the man beside her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Worship." The man's accent placed him as from Starkhaven.

"Professor Kenric teaches at the University of Orlais."

"I came on an exchange program from Starkhaven," Kenric explained. "While in Val Royeaux, I found something incredible! After 800 years, we may be able to determine the final resting place of the last Inquisitor."

Maxwell's eyes widened. "The texts say that Inquisitor Ameridan was a dragon hunter who vanished on his last expedition."

"Yes, precisely. I see you've read Letrec's _Precursors to the Chantry_." The professor spread his hands. "Inquisitor Ameridan stepped down shortly before the Nevarran Accord brought the Seekers of Truth into the Chantry. He hunted demons, dragons, and dangerous apostates in a time before templars even existed."

Scout Harding grinned. "I'm all for history if it means tracking down the equipment of a famous demon hunter."

Erdic smiled. "Scout Harding, you had me at 'equipment'."

"Thought you might like that."

"Your scouts have gathered artifacts from the area. They may help us discover what Inquisitor Ameridan was doing."

"I have news as well." Scout Harding gestured at a map. "We've encountered hostile Avvar to the north. They call themselves the Jaws of Hakkon. There's also an Avvar hold to the east. Unlike the Jaws of Hakkon, they've been friendly so far."

"The Jaws of Hakkon?"

"They're hostile Avvar who attack any Inquisition agents or researchers who get close. We've sent soldiers for defence, but the Hakkonites are cunning, merciless, and know the Basin better than we do."

"Where's Theron, Leliana told me that he accompanied you," said Maxwell noticing the absence of the Dalish Warden.

"He's out in the field helping our troops deal with these hostile Avvar," Harding explained. "He says he can try and make contact with the friendly Avvar in the east."

* * *

Professor Kenric clearly had a lot of respect for Scout Harding. Professor Kenric seemed to know what he was doing, but Maxwell was a little leery of letting the man go traipsing about the woods. He told him that there were Tevinter ruins in the area and asked if they could keep an eye out for his assistant.

Adding to these problems was the fact that Scout Harding was afraid of heights and she was quite dismissive of Theron's plans of arranging treehouses as camps. He insisted that it would protect them from the local wildlife and prevent any hostile Avvar surprising them.

Since Theron had a lot more experience when it came from wildlife survival, he had to agree with his plans and Ellana backed it up. It was hard to argue with two Dalish elves, who spend most of their life wondering through forests and harsh terrain is like the one they were in.

* * *

They arrived at the fisherman's hold just in time to witness an argument. Maxwell was going to stand back and let the Avvar conclude their business, but the group in warpaint saw them and started yelling about death to the lowlanders and glory to Hakkon.

Against only two, the fight was over quickly. They both fell to the blades of Adaar and Iron Bull. Unfortunately, the fisherman was unwilling to lend them a boat without the approval of his thane.

They then soon entered into a deep dark forest and there they found Kenric's assistant, a young elven girl, been attacked by a group of lurkers. Fortunately, for her, they jumped in in time to save and slaughtered the lurkers.

"Still standing… that's…" She sighed with relief. She then turned to Maxwell and the others. "Inquisitor. Still finding it difficult to breathe. But I'm not strewn across the landscape, so thank you. I'm Colette. Professor Kenric's research assistant. I was hoping to conduct a survey of a Tevinter ruin in the hills. I may not have chosen the best route…"

Ellana just blinked at Colette. "You're Kenric's research assistant, so that makes you a student at the University in Orlais?"

"It does. Why?"

Ellana crossed her arms. "Orlesian institutions aren't always… acceptable of elves."

Colette narrowed her eyes. "We all can't run Inquisitions, but I imagine you've caught whispers behind your back, too. The University accepts those worthy of admission. Though elven students are few."

"How do you find it there?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"It's not easy, but this is what I want," said Colette with a small smile on her face. "And I like working for Professor Kenric. Elven research students… where publication's concern, their work is often deemed 'not substantial another formal credit'. But Kenric cares about people who want to learn. If our research finds an audience, I know my name will be included."

"What are you hoping to find at these ruins?" Adaar asked as she began to skin the lurkers.

"The Tevinters' time here was brief, but the architecture endured, offering shelter, forming landmarks. Ancient Avaar would have encountered these structures, which certainly predated Inquisitor Ameridan. Evaluating the ruins could offer insight into the region's history—" She then looked up at the cliff where the ruin stood. "Once I can get set up."

"You're still going there?" said Maxwell slightly surprised.

"I've read everything on Ameridan, and studied up on new excavation techniques. I won't waste this opportunity. If you're a map, I can show you my destination. If you're interested in the findings."

Maxwell nodded and she began to mark on their map and then he looked at her one last time. "Stay safe."

"I will."

* * *

They arrived at Stone-Bear hold to find some sort of climbing contest. He also encountered the leader of the Hakkonites, who wasn't too pleased to see them, but he said he would not shed blood since they were not in his hold.

Thane Sun-Hair, at least, was courteous enough. It appeared that Theron had been successful of negotiating peace with them as she was leading them into her hold, where Theron stood there waiting.

"Inquisitor! I am Svarah Sun-Hair, Thane of Stone-Bear Hold. You have guest-welcome here. Your Inquisition has done much to heal the holes in the sky. We are grateful. You and your people have come far from the safety of the lowlands."

"We mean you no harm," said Theron. "In fact we came here for peaceful purposes."

"I don't doubt," said Thane Sun-Hair. "However, I cannot say that I am curious for your arrival. We do not see many lowlands here."

"As Theron said, we have not come to cause trouble in your home, Thane." He gave a small bow. "We have learned that the last Inquisitor may have died here hundreds of years ago. We seek his body."

Thane Sun-Hair nodded. "Giving peace to the dead is a worthy quest. Any help we can offer is yours." She shrugged. "Sadly, the Jaws of Hakkon will not offer so warm a welcome. If you would search this place for your Inquisitor's body, they will want you to pay in blood."

"It would seem as if negotiating would be fruitless," said Theron as he looked at them.

"Considering the welcome we had with them, that much is clear," said Adaar.

Maxwell nodded and turned to Adaar. "Adaar, you, Erdic and Theron take a team and deal with these Jaws of Hakkon while we continue our search. If you find anything let us know."

"Very well, just be safe," said Adaar.

* * *

Adaar and Erdic soon returned to the camp with Theron and Iron Bull soon returned to the camp.

They found Lieutenant Farrow reinforcing a camp by the river. "Report."

He bowed. "Yes, my lady. We have reports of demons down the river and adding to this complication are the Jaws of Hakkon. We also believe there are a few rifts in the vicinity."

"Better send word to Maxwell, he's the only one who can close these rifts," said Adaar.

"At once my lady," Lieutenant bowed and he left.

"They'd probably already setting off for the island now," said Erdic.

"That still doesn't stop us from clearing out the demons and the Hakkonite," said Adaar.

"Works for me," said Iron Bull as he pulled out his axe.

* * *

Maxwell and his group had reached the small island and were disembarking off the road the fisherman had lent them.

"Interesting. What drew so many spirits to this place, I wonder?" said Solas noticing the spirits that wondering around.

A voice came floating across the air. " _Vhenan_ … I'm… dreaming…"

Ellana frowned. "That's elvish."

"What's an elf doing all the way out here?" said Maxwell.

"I have no idea, but it means heart."

The entire island looks as if it would had witnessed the fields of battle and they found a room and hard on top of the hill and inside it was a rift.

"This rift is ancient," said Solas as he examined it. "It may have been formed from the battle that took place here, not the Breach."

"We might find out more of what happened here we opened it," said Ellana.

Normally would have been reluctant to open a Fade rift, but there was no denying that they needed the information. He raised his hand and used the mark to open the rift.

Suddenly a spirit appeared and began to speak to them. "Telana slept… I slept. To find him in dreaming… but I… the blood… I'm… she's… gone." Slowly the voice became more coherent. "Telana wanted to reach Ameridan again, one more time, but she couldn't. I couldn't. I died. I tried to stay but only pieces came through. You opened the sky for the rest of me."

Maxwell turned to Solas. "Solas, this seems like something you might be able to help with."

"Pain drew the wraiths, but this spirit touched the mind of someone who cared for Inquisitor Ameridan," Solas explained.

"Ameridan. Yes. Inquisitor. Beloved. I… she… came with Ameridan to hunt the dragon."

Maxwell looked up. "The dragon?"

"Huge… power like none had seen. It came from the mountains with the Avvar. Towns fell, all dead. One last favour for Emperor Drakon. Slay the Avvar-Dragon. Save Orlais."

"This wasn't just a hunt?" said Maxwell. "Inquisitor Ameridan was here on orders from Emperor Drakon?"

"Yes. A secret. Dawn by the dragon, Telana… I didn't want to, but Ameridan goes, I go. They fought at the shore. Spirits and magic, cold, so cold. How I found her, how she found us. They rested here, then up the river. Metal spires. A way to stop the dragon. Then Telana returned here alone to wait for him. Forever waiting. Dreaming… then dead."

Ellana made her voice gentle. "We'll find Ameridan. You don't have to wait here anymore."

Solas stepped forward. "You have done all that she asked of you. Be free."

"Thank you. It was hard. I… she… went a long time ago. I stayed because she asked. Her things are there. She wanted them found."

As the spirit faded away, Maxwell stepped into the cabin and gathered the belongings. It was clear that Ameridan's reasons for coming here a lot more complicated than they had imagined.

* * *

They made their way back to the shore and found Erdic waiting for them, he explained that there have been a number Fade rift in the area. Knowing that he was the only one capable of closing the riffs Maxwell left with him and placed Ellana in charge.

Ellana decided it was time to meet up with Colette at the ruins and Dorian took great interest in the ruins.

"The ancient imperium did like to leave a mark," he said. "I wonder how long they stayed?"

"This must be the place Kenric's assistant was trying to reach," said Cassandra.

They mentioned in deeper and there stood Colette and what looks like some sort of memorial.

Colette then noticed their arrival. "Lady Ellana! I was going to send word. I've found something." She then gestured to a description on the memorial. "This inscription—almost completely faded, but: 'Two stood. Felled sixty true before our triumph. A breath in the hunt and let rest the lowlanders, worthy of the Lady's care.' The markings and surrounding artefacts date to Ameridan's time. This reference and script suggest Avvar."

"What your theory?" Ellana asked.

She then turned and looked at her excitedly. "I need to complete a full survey and have Professor Kenric evaluate the site himself… But this _may_ be attributed to Haron and Orinna, Inquisitor Ameridan's companions."

"What you know about Haron?"

"When the Templar Order was first formed, Sir Haron was among its members. He is arguably the most famous of the original templars, though he was never one of its leaders. He is better known as one of Inquisitor Ameridan's confidants. They'd known each other since youth."

"So they were close. Friends."

"When Ameridan was made Inquisitor, Haron's position in his inner circle was assumed. A few ballads about them survive. The type with adventures and happy endings." She shrugged. "I don't know if they're true. They sound like my brothers, though."

"What can you tell me about Orinna?"

"Orinna was an alchemist in Orzammar. It's said she met Ameridan while dealing with a demon—but it's not sure why _Ameridan_ was there. Demons aren't common in the Deep Roads, but they were a problem for the Inquisition at the time. Orinna knew she could help, so she joined Ameridan."

Ellana frowned. "If she left Orzammar, that would make her a surfacer."

Colette nodded. "She turned her back on the stone, though it said she had few regrets." Orinna's story was sounding a lot like Dagna's. "Some claim she was actually one of Orzammar's noble families, but who can say? She never used her last name on the surface, and once exiled, the family likely struck her name from personal documents. Professor Kenric petitioned Orzammar's Shaperate to grant him access to their records, but the request was turned down."

Ellana was positive that she could get Josephine to persuade Orzammar to allow them to access their records. She would have to return to the camp in order send a message.

She then looked at Colette. "What will you do with this information?"

"Professor Kenric were expected to notes on the location, stone and clay samples, and any trace artefacts I can find. If Ameridan's history is compiled, this would be worth an entire chapter." She then looked giddy at the excitement. "I'm I get credit on the inside cover!"

* * *

Maxwell had just returned from sealing all the fade rift in the area and he was fine for that Adaar was able to slay the pride demons that were guarding it. Upon returning to the camp he discovered that Ellana had also turned and was sending a note to Josephine.

He then made his way over to Kenric to inform them of their discoveries. He wasn't alone as Theron was there going through his papers.

"May I help you Inquisitor?" Kenric asked as he entered the hut.

"How were you assigned to the Inquisition?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"I study primarily the early Chantry, particularly around the signing of the Nevarran Accord. That is why I transferred to the University of Orlais. Closer to the source than Starkhaven." He then made his way to his notes and began looking through them. "Sadly, most scholars took Inquisitor Ameridan's history as settled, even with so many questions remaining. No one took my ideas seriously until your Inquisition formed. I wrote Ambassador Montilyet and well, here we are."

"I'd like to discuss Inquisitor Ameridan."

Kenric looked up and nodded. "Of course. Your predecessor. Existing historical records are contentious. Some say he was a devout Andrastain. Others suggest he cared little for religion, gaining leadership of the Seekers through Emperor Drakon's friendship. He disappeared round the time of the Seekers of Truth, the original Inquisition, incorporated into the newfound Chantry. It's not clear why. Some say he was tired of his responsibilities and wanted one last great dragon hunt."

Maxwell decided this was the best time to inform him of his findings. "As spirit on the island held the memories and possessions of Ameridan's lover, a woman named Telana. It told us that Ameridan was here on orders from Emperor Drakon himself… and where he went next."

Kenric looked at him completely speechless. "Andraste's dimples, I may have received tenure from that sentence alone."

"It has put new light on history," said Theron.

Kenric nodded then looked at Maxwell with great interest. "Ameridan had a lover, Telana, you said? The Inquisitor's lady mage! There were such a debate over whether she existed! And there were orders? This was a request from Drakon? This changes everything!"

Erdic took this moment are actually wondering. "What does it change, knowing that Ameridan was an omission for Emperor Drakon?" he asked.

"Everything," said Kenric. "One current theory holds that Ameridan was selfishly flowing of his responsibilities to go hunting. Another suggests Drakon had removed or even killed, because Ameridan opposed the Nevarran Accord. But if this is true, then Ameridan was a loyal servant of Orlais! He was not an embarrassment. He was a patriot protecting Orlais while Drakon fought in the Second Blight."

"It's only prove the two of them were very close friends," said Theron. "Though I must say are more interested in this Telana."

"Indeed," said Kenric. He then looked back at Maxwell and Erdic. "Telana's existence has been hotly debated. Some scholars took Inquisitor Ameridan's respect for the Chantry to imply he remained celibate. In ages past, there were stories about him and his lover, a mage. They meted out as a star-crossed romance. The Chantry silenced the stories _strenuously_."

"Clearly they wanted something to hide," said Theron crossing his arms.

"At the very least, we're found something to work with," said Maxwell. "The spirits are to follow the river to the north, and something about spires or spikes."

Kenric rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Up the river. The Scouts have had trouble with the Hakkonites up there… I'll continue my research, but for now, your guess is as good as mine."

"We better move out and follow that river," said Theron.

"Agreed," Maxwell nodded.

"I'll inform the others," said Erdic.

* * *

Following the advice the spirit had given them they began making their way up the river and it in take them long to engage several Hakkonites, who seemed hell focused on preventing them from entering the ruin they were guarding.

"These Hakkonites seem little more than thugs," said Cassandra as she sheathed her blade.

"They're determined, I'll give them that," said Iron Bull.

"Even in the middle of nowhere, we find fanatics," Dorian grumbled. "Lucky us."

"They seem determined protecting this ruin," said Adaar as she wiped her blade.

"Then let us see what they want us not to find," said Maxwell.

* * *

Once they dealt with the remaining Hakkonites inside the ruin they sent word to Kenric and upon seeing the ruin he got all excited. According to him it was nothing more than scouting post for much larger structure.

Scout Harding assured that she would keep an eye out for Hakkonites and Theron insisted that he stayed with her as they investigated the ruin.

When the ended inside they discovered some sort of puzzle that they had to operate in order to get the doors open. Fortunately, Erdic seem to be quite good with the sort of puzzled and got the doors open and they found a stash of ancient Tevinter treasure behind them.

* * *

Once they completed the puzzles they went in deeper into the ruins and found another chamber which frilled Kenric to no end.

"Oh, well done. Well done, indeed." He walked inside, stopping now and then to stare at various things.

"That's something you don't see every day," said Harding gestured into the sculpture.

Maxwell eyes then fell onto statue of Andraste, holding what looked like halla in each hand. The Professor continued talking. "A pair of shrines. This one is clearly Andrastian, albeit from a very early period, likely pre-Divine. But this is elven. One of their gods. Um, what was it…?" He rubbed his forehead. "'Every mother finds druffalo among sleeping juniper groves…' G-something, the one with the deer."

Erdic blinked. "What was that, every mother finds druffalo?"

"Oh, it's, um, a memory aid to help me with the names of the elven gods. 'Every' is Elgar'nan, 'mother' is Mythal, 'finds is Fallow-something…" He coughed. "I was more focused on early Chantry history. I didn't really do elves."

Ellana frowned. "Are you sure your memory aid caught all the elven gods?"

"Well, there's only one 'F', for Falon'Din." He tilted his head. "I suppose I forgot Fen'Harel."

"Most people do," said Solas.

"This isn't him, though. It's one of the ladies, ah, obviously. G-something…"

"Theron?"

"That would be Ghilan'nain, Mother of the Halla," said Theron.

"Yes, brilliant, thank you. That would have bothered me all day."

"Two shrines for two lovers: Inquisitor Ameridan and Telana. Maybe Telana was an elf," Harding ventured.

"Oh, yes, that's good! The Chantry expunged references to elves before the Exalted March on the Dales." The Professor gesticulated as he spoke. "They erased the Canticle of Shartan. They must have done the same to Telana."

"That would explain why that spirit spoke elvish," said Erdic.

Maxwell simply shook his head in disappointment. "The Chantry should not rewrite history to cover up inconvenient truths."

"Agreed," Cassandra nodded. "The Chant of Light should spreads the truth, not suppress it."

"Regardless, the important thing that tells us. It's not a burial site, that much is obvious," said Kenric.

Scout Harding bent to examine the flowers growing near the shrine. "Look at those flowers. They're not native to the area. What if they were left at the shrine as an offering?"

"Yes, a night of prayer before battle against the dragon. But then where, where…" Professor Kenric began looking around the chamber. "We're missing something. What are we missing? Where did you go?"

* * *

It took them only a few minutes to puzzle out the clues Ameridan had left. "'The Light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world'." Maxwell pulled the lever to activate the marker.

Professor Kenric actually clapped. "Brilliant! When the Imperium abandoned this fortress, they left the wall of ice to—to…" He glanced in that direction. "Lock the door behind them?"

Scout Harding nodded. "And every lock has a key."

"Like these trail markers. Ameridan must have known how to use them." Kenric shaded his eyes with a hand as he looked out over the distance. "If they can melt through the ice, that must be where Ameridan sealed away the dragon."

Maxwell nodded. "I'll follow the markers and see what we can find."

* * *

They continued activating the devices are light began to guide them towards the ice wall and the being certainly melted it. However, the fortress was well guarded by several Hakkonites, too many even for them. If Ellana hadn't created a barrier Maxwell would have got pierced by several arrows.

"Your gods are weak, Inquisitor! You will see the power of Hakkon when we destroy the lowlands!"

"I don't see us breaching these walls," said Dorian as they retreated. "Could we try something else?"

"We could make up the numbers by getting Stone-Bear hold to join us. The Avvar love a good battle," said Theron.

Maxwell nodded to Theron. "All right. In the morning, come with me to talk to the Thane. Adaar, look over our forces and see what options we have."

"Of course," said Adaar.

* * *

Thane Sun-Hair wish to help, but she couldn't until they located their hold beast, a possessed bear apparently. Maxwell say he couldn't quite understood it, but it was clear that it was important to them. To that end he had Ellana to track down the bear with Theron.

Thanks Theron's tracking skills they were able to locate the bear, but the cave that she was in was guarded by Hakkonites. Cole was oddly delighted by the massive creature. Ellana on the other hand, was very reluctant to release the beast from its cage, but once released, it fought ably at their side. Massive claws raked the attacking Hakkonites, but the bear seemed to know who had rescued it.

Ellana also found several skulls that the Hakkonites had been using for their ritual before returning to the hold. To that end both she and Maxwell went to see the holds Augur.

Upon entering his domicile, the massive man gestured. "So he and his guard arrives. Don't throng." She kept her face steady as spirits began to appear. "Behold, worthy ones. The man who blazes like fire, and mends the air and the woman that calms the spirits."

Cole waved cheerfully at the other spirits. "Hello."

"I am the augur of Stone-Bear Hold. I greet you, as do our gods and the gods of our ancestors." He raised his hands. "There. It is done. Now come, be welcome. I'd hear news of the north."

"Did you just…" Maxwell glanced at his companions, and then back at the augur. "Introduce us to spirits?"

"The gods of the hold clamoured to see you. I obeyed, for I am their voice and their augur." He shrugged. "And if I didn't show you off, they'd hound me for months."

He nodded slowly. "What did you mean when you said I blaze like fire?"

"How do you think you appear to the gods of the Fade?" He pointed at his marked hand. "To those beyond the Veil, your hand burns like the watchman's bonfire."

That was disconcerting. "Are you saying every spirit in the Fade knows where I am?"

"Only those nearby, but thoughts spread quickly among the gods." He tilted his head at him. "They tell me strange things. That you and your guard muddied time's waters where the cliffs are red, and returned again…"

Ellana then held up one of the bones she'd found, and asked him of them. He sent them to gather veilfire runes before he'd answer. It was fascinating learning how differently the Avvar viewed the spirits.

* * *

They found the missing climber locked happily in battle with a gurgut, and came to her aid. Maxwell wasn't entirely certain what was about to happen, but Ellana joined the girl in the prayers. Once again, Cole was delighted at the manifestation of another spirit. The girl was thrilled as well, and headed back to the hold to spread the story.

* * *

Thane Sun-Hair wasn't happy about what had happened to their hold beast.

"Goat-kissing blood-drinking Hakkonite chicken-craps!" she cursed. Maxwell had a strange feeling that there would be no problem in persuading her to help them retake the fort. She then gave Maxwell the face of gratitude. "Thank you, Inquisitor. Storvacker has returned. My hunters saw you and she did to the Hakkonites who held her. In trapping Storvacker, the Jaws of Hakkon broke their peace-oath with Stone-Bear Hold. Our blades are yours."

"I assume your bear is all right after… whatever they were going to do to her?"

Thane Sun-Hair gave them a reassuring look. "She is fine. As for what they were going to do… My hunters brought items back from where they held Storvacker. I know what the intended. It is not something you would like—something few Avvar would tell lowlanders… but you must hear it."

She took a deep breath and looked at them all. "The Jaws of Hakkon sought to bind their god in mortal form and bring war to the lowlands."

She was right, Maxwell didn't like what he heard and judging by the looks of the other members of the guards neither today.

"By saving your bear, have we put an end to their plans?" Maxwell asked hopefully.

"Though you have given them pause, they will try again."

"Figures," Erdic muttered.

"Ages ago, the _old_ Jaws of Hakkon did the same. They brought their god to life to destroy the lowlands. Their foolishness lost Hakkon to all Avvar. Now they would free him and begin again."

"What would happen if the Jaws of Hakkon succeed in their plan?" Erdic asked curiously.

"Hakkon would come to the lowlands in the form of a great beast. The Hakkonites would join him, their number swelled by foolish young warriors dreaming of honour-names. Even if war were needed, it should not be like that, with gods wrecking havoc in blood-soaked fields. The gods should stay where they belong."

Something then occur to Maxwell. "You said the Jaws of Hakkon first tried binding their god in mortal form hundreds of years ago?"

Thane Sun-Hair frowned at him. "What of it?"

"In our search for Inquisitor Ameridan, we learned that he came here to fight a great dragon 800 years ago…" He then looked at her attentively. "A dragon that came from the mountains with Avvar warriors to attack the lowlands."

Instead of looking furious Thane Sun-Hair actually laughed. "Your last Inquisitor must have fought well to stop Hakkon himself!"

Erdic frowned. "You're not bothered by the idea that I'm Inquisitor killed your god?"

"He didn't kill him," Thane Sun-Hair reminded. "That would have been easier. Whatever fight you Inquisitor finished, the Jaws of Hakkon started. I find no fault with a warrior defending his people."

"Based on what we know, what must we do to stop the Jaws of Hakkon?" Maxwell asked.

"You have melted the wall of ice that protects the fortress. We must make a plan of attack. Bring your warriors when you're ready to begin the assault."

* * *

It took a few hours, but they were soon joined by Theron, Scout Harding and Kenric.

"Your warden, skald and your scout are here. We can plan the assault."

"Oh, I like the sound of 'skald.' It's more dramatic than 'professor.'" Professor Kenric straighten up a little when Scout Harding coughed, and focused his attention back on the proceedings. "Yes, well. Everything we've found about Inquisitor Ameridan suggests that he never emerged from that Tevinter fortress."

"If that is where you're Inquisitor defeated Hakkon, that is where the Jaws of Hakkon must perform the rite to free him."

"Ideally, we stop them _before_ that," said Maxwell. "I'd rather not fight an Avvar god if we don't have to."

"Easier said than done," said Theron. "I imagine they've already starting the ritual as we speak."

Scout Harding gave the Thane a dubious look. "You really have no problem with us kill your god?"

"Gods cannot be reborn until they die." Thane Sun-Hair laughed. "Hakkon needs a good rebirthing."

"If you say so."

"With its ice-wall melted, the fortress is open to attack. We must strike soon, before our foes recover."

"They're already trying. I've got most of our forces defending the shrine from Hakkonites who want to restore the wall." Scout Harding sighed. "Adaar set us up a good defence, but we won't hold forever."

"We don't have time to drag siege equipment through the forest to take down those walls," said Maxwell.

"A siege? Bah!" Thane Sun-Hair snorted. "We have no need of your rock-throws and rams."

Professor Kenric shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I am no warrior, but with Lady Harding's forces defending the shrine and no way to breach the walls…?"

Laughter greeted his words. "Lowlanders. Why not _climb_ the walls?"

"Your warriors can get over those walls before the Hakkonites stop them?" Harding asked.

"This is not a war, Stone-Daughter. This is a raid." Thane Sun-Hair gestured. "We strike at night, clad lightly. We climb the wall and open the gate from inside."

"It looks like our only choice, Inquisitor," said Theron.

Maxwell nodded. "Well, then. Unless anyone has something that sounds easier than climbing the walls…?"

"I would not offer what I could not give. It will be done. Perhaps my climbers will earn themselves a legend-mark!"

"Inquisition forces will feign weakness near the shrine. That will draw some of them away from the fortress."

"Not too many, I hope." Professor Kenric looked nervous.

"Yes. Save some for us!" Thane Sun-Hair looked eager.

"Then it looks like we have a plan," said Theron. "We best go prepared."

* * *

Adaar led the forces against the Hakkonite with Iron Bull by her side on the front line. Maxwell, Theron and Cole were using their still skills in order to get behind their ranks and strike them from behind. Cassandra was busy protecting Ellana, Dorian and Solas as the three of them cast their spells to give them support. As soon as the climbers got the gate open, they started moving.

There was a roar, and Maxwell turned to see Storvacker mauling an unlucky Hakkonite. The bear looked over at them. "I'm happy to see you to," Cole said to her.

* * *

They entered the freezing temple. Ellana used her staff to light a fire. "This cold is magic. We won't last long in it."

"Yes. False cold. But the real fire keeps it away." Cole kept his knives in his hand.

"We have to stay close to the fire," said Theron.

Cassandra was able to drive the cold away some feet in each direction and keep the strange ice wards from affecting them, but Maxwell didn't want to think about how much energy she was having to expend to do so. And even where the magic didn't touch, it was still damn cold.

"Can you keep this up?" Maxwell asked.

"I'll be fine," said Cassandra, though she did look worn out.

* * *

They came around a corner and saw… A dragon, suspended in mid-air. Someone kneeling before it, a staff in hand. And an Avvar standing nearby, sword raised above his head, chanting.

Maxwell took a deep breath, ignoring the cold burning his lungs. "Let's go."

Maxwell knew that the mages were going to have difficulty summoning fire against the cold. Despite this Maxwell led the attack towards the Avvar with Ellana and the mages providing support from the rear. Theron and Cassandra moved in, meeting the Hakkonite blades with their own. Maxwell and Cole moved in and out of the Hakkonites as Adaar and Erdic led the frontline.

The chant ended, and the Hakkonite chieftain… changed. The dead began to rise. "He's dousing the fire!" Theron yelled.

Dorian then tried to summon as much fire as he could possibly manage. His spell drove the cold away for a few precious seconds, and Ellana used her magic to reignite the flames. Cassandra used her shield to block an attack by a demon seeking to take advantage of the Dorian's vulnerable position.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra called.

Maxwell moved in, and flanked a Hakkonite abomination and plunged his daggers into its hip. The thing swept its weapon and sent him flying and was about to raise its blade. Adaar then appeared out of nowhere and punched right across the face, causing it to lose its balance. Theron then took advantage and managed to disarm it with some superb sword skills and Cassandra took advantage of this opening. Maxwell then got back onto his feet, jumped and plunged his daggers right into its chest. Its eyes rolled on the back of its head and then toppled over.

* * *

Once the battle was done stones began to lift up towards the kneeling man and as they made their way up them they discovered something amazing. The man on his knees was in fact an elf. Not just an elf, Dalish. He wore the same marks as Theron. And a mage.

"Inquisitor," he said.

He looked up at him. "Inquisitor." Ameridan smiled. "How fares Drakon? Has he brought the Chant to the whole world yet?"

This was not going to be easy. "Inquisitor Ameridan, you disappeared in 1:20 Divine, around the time of the signing of the Nevarran Accord," said Maxwell.

"You say it as though it was…" He stared at her, and sorrow came to his eyes. "How long?"

It was Cassandra who replied. "You were the last Inquisitor. There has not been another since you disappeared 800 years ago."

"Drakon was my oldest friend. He would have sent someone to find me."

"He would have, but darkspawn began to fall down from Anderfels," said Theron.

"It gets worse," said Ellana. "After the Blight, Darkon's son, Kordillus the second, destroyed the Dales."

"I see," he sighed. "Telana escaped the battle. Did she…" He met Maxwell's eyes. "Do the records say what became of her?"

"She returned to the island," said Maxwell grimly. "From what we can tell, she died trying to reach you through dreams."

He looked completely crestfallen. "I asked her not to. She was a good hunter and the love of my life, but she never…" He sighed. "I never wanted this job. Hunting demons was so much simpler than politics."

"Inquisitor Ameridan, how could the leader of the Seekers be a mage?" Cassandra was staring.

"Has history forgotten so much?" Ameridan shook his head. "I was not a Seeker myself, as most Inquisitors were. I used my magical gifts in the hunting of demons and maleficarum. Do the Seekers no longer welcome the aid of mages?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No. That was forgotten…" She looked down at her hands. "Among many other things."

"Cassandra is a Seeker…" Maxwell gestured. "And after the Seekers went rogue, she discovered the truth about them."

"We learned they developed the Rite of Tranquility." Cassandra straightened her spine.

"You mean sundering one from the Fade? The Seekers do it briefly when granting an initiate their abilities." Ameridan nodded to Cassandra.

"It has become a way to control mages deemed dangerous. They are left Tranquil. Permanently."

Ameridan sighed. "Killing a man is ugly work. You learn not to look to it as your first recourse. But sundering them from the Fade is _easy_. Bloodless." Anger crept into his voice. "I told them spreading such a 'solution' would lead to abuse. They swore it would never happen. They promised. I am so sorry."

"Cassandra will rebuild the Seekers into an organisation to be proud of again…" Maxwell assured. "With the Inquisition's help."

"Then you both have my thanks.".

"And this is Theron Mahariel, Constable of the Grey and hero of the Fifth Blight," said Maxwell.

"It's an honour to meet you," said Theron bowing.

"The honour is mine," said Ameridan. "Your order warned us of the return of the darkspawn, but many did not heed them until it was too late."

"After the destruction of the Dales, Theron's people became nomads wandering from place to place without a place to call their home," said Maxwell. "Thanks to his actions in the Fifth Blight the elves now have a place to call home."

"Then you have my thanks," He looked at his hands. "I was a good hunter. I did not want to lead an organisation. But Drakon told me I was needed…" He bowed his head. "As I suspect you were needed."

"I wasn't Inquisitor by choice," Maxwell admitted. "Whatever my life was before…"

"Take moments of happiness where you find them. The world will take the rest." He turned his head towards the dragon suspended in the air. "The dragon carries the spirit of an Avvar god. I lacked the strength to kill it. My own magic was able to bind us all, locked in time. But when the cultists drew that spirit into another vessel, it disrupted my bindings. It is breaking free."

Maxwell simply shrugged. "We're already fighting one would-be-god. I can make time for one more."

He simply smiled. "Then I leave the world in good hands. The passage of years can be delayed, but not ignored. I will soon join Telana at Andraste's side. Take this. It holds the last few memories of an old hunter who was neither as wise nor as strong as he thought. Fight well, Inquisitor. I am honoured to have met you."

They then watched as he turned to dust in vanished and seconds later there was a huge blast that knocked them off the ledge. They looked up to see the dragon that had once been encased in ice now free and bearing down on them. It looked at them for a brief second and then took off into the sky.

"We need to stop the dragon," said Cassandra. "It still carries the spirit of Hakkon."

* * *

The fisherman's hold was frozen in ice. Maxwell hope that all the residents had escaped long before the dragon came. They made their way onto the glacier that the dragon had created and it did not look happy to see them.

A voice boomed from the dragon. "Lowlanders, I am the breath of winter, the cold wind of war! Join me in battle and die!"

Maxwell had to admit that this was the first time he had to deal with a dragon abomination as he ready his blades. Ellana made the first move by calling her spirit blade into her hand, and surged forward, calling another blast of lightning into the beast's wings.

With a might beat of wings, the dragon took to the air. Maxwell signalled Ellana, Solas and Doran to produce all kinds of offensive spells at the dragon. The spells did strike the dragon causing it to land on the icy ground.

Adaar with Erdic, Cassandra and Iron Bull charged at the dragon began striking its legs. Maxwell and Cole try to strike the beast from the rear while its focus was on Adaar and the others. However, the one person that managed to penetrate the dragon scales had to be Theron as he plunged Starfang into its underbelly.

Maxwell wasn't surprised as it was made of star metal, possibly the most rare and rare substances on the entire continent. Ellana, Solas and Dorian assisted by shooting a combined lightning attack that struck the dragon on its side.

Maxwell took this as his opportunity and dived underneath the dragon's claw as it tried to strike him and then plunged his daggers into its neck. That had done it as it fell backwards with its eyes wallowing in the back of its head. Hakkon was dead.

Then to his surprise he had laughter and saw Scout Harding making her way over to them. "I've never gotten to see you take down a dragon in person." She then made her way closer towards the dragon that now laid motionless on the ground. "I must say… it's fun to see it up close."

Maxwell simply smiled. "Perhaps this calls for a new title. Dragonslayer Harding, perhaps?"

"A fancy title goes against the point of being a scout. Nobody should see me coming." She turned back towards Max won the guard. "Inquisitor Ameridan would have been proud that you finished what he started." She sighed. "It's strange. History forgot so much of what he was. They never knew he died saving everyone. Do you ever feel that way?"

"Right now, half of Thedas would recognise us on sight," said Maxwell.

"Right. But they see the Inquisitor and his guard, these larger-than-life figures. Every time you're 'more than just a person' to someone, you're also _less_ than a person to them." She smiled. "They don't see that real, normal people fought the Avvar and killed that dragon." Her eyes then fell on Maxwell. "And they certainly don't know about your strange fixation with elfroot."

"My feelings for elfroot are classified, Scout Harding," said Maxwell with a joyous grin.

Harding laughed. "I'll carry your secret to my pyre." She then looked up at all them. "For what it's worth… nice work. Anyway, I'll be a candid there's anything here you want to finish up. Otherwise, see you at Skyhold!"

As they walked away the dragon on the ground disintegrated and the spirit of Hakkon took off into the air and vanished in a bright light.

* * *

Maxwell returned to Stone-Bear Hold and Thane Sun-Hair was pleased, she informed them that the remainders of the Jaws of Hakkon were now broken and holdless. She informed Maxwell that he was now part of the hold and was given a legend mark, much to his dismay and amusement to the others, First-Thaw.

She then gave him the honour of judging Storvacker for getting herself captured and he thought that judging a wooden box with weird. He simply just decided to deprive her of treats for small time period.

After which Maxwell and the guard returned back to the camp to inform Professor Kenric of what had transpired after going around the island to locate more of Ameridan. Upon hearing these memories it was clear that his influence would have forced the elves to take part in the Second Blight and might have prevented Orlais from turning on them.

Upon seeing him Kenric looked both relieved and excited. "Inquisitor, I understand you located the final resting place of Inquisitor Ameridan!"

"We were able to speak to the Inquisitor briefly before he died," Maxwell informed.

Kenric stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"A ritual kept Inquisitor Ameridan alive all the centuries, binding him to the dragon," Ellana explained.

"Oh, did his… Telana cast some sort of spell before retreating?" Kenric asked. He then saw the look on their faces and his eyes widened. "Or… you… you're not implying that Ameridan was a _mage_?" He looked slightly uneasy. "I'm committed to the truth, but if such an important figure in Chantry history were revealed to be a mage…"

Erdic simply smiled. "Not just a mage, Kenric. An _elven_ mage."

Kenric mouth fell wide open. "An… oh. Oh, Andraste's dimples. This will be… I'll either be famous or beheaded. This upends century of history, not to mention families claiming descent from him. There will be… consternations." He took a deep breath and looked at them. "Nevertheless, what matters is the truth. If he was elven, then the Dalish… well, it will be… just brilliant. I will spread the word appropriately. Thank you again for this marvellous opportunity."

"We better make sure no one assassinates him," said Erdic.

"Yes, probably best to inform Leliana and Josephine," Maxwell nodded.


	32. The Left Hand of the Divine

Ellana was with Solas and Theron as they began to figure out what Coryphenus was after in elven ruins.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas Solas," said Theron as he began going through reports.

"Not without more significant information," said Solas.

"What's the reaction then ever since we discovered Inquisitor Ameridan was an elf?" Ellana asked.

"To say that it shocked people would be an understatement," said Theron. "A noble family claiming to be descendants of Ameridan try to attack a group of Dalish that claimed that he was one of the people."

"One of your people," Solas murmured.

Theron placed a report down and looked at Solas. "I've had quite enough with your attitude," he said. "Clearly you dislike me because I'm both a Grey Warden and Dalish, though I don't know which one you hate most. Need I remind you that it was my actions as a Grey Warden that provided elves their own land?"

"I admit that the actions of both you and Bann Kallian have improved the lives of elves, but your order uses something they barely understand in attempt to beat the darkspawn."

"Solas, the founders of our order tried everything to stop the First Blight," Theron sighed. "Those were dark days, they had lost their friends and families and they were desperate for even the small light of hope. Using the taint was the only way to fight the darkspawn."

Theron then left the room angrily before Solas uttered a word.

"Don't you think you been a bit hard?" Ellana asked.

"You saw what they did in Adamant," said Solas.

"Yes, because they were manipulated and their intentions were admirable," said Ellana. "Solas, I grew up on the stories of Theron and the others and it inspired me to become like him."

"In what way?" Solas asked.

"To be more accepting of humans, he of all people should hate humans and city elves more than any Dalish on the continent," said Ellana. "His father, who was the Keeper of his clan, tried to push the Dalish to open up more to the humans so that we could understand them."

"A wise man," said Solas.

"He fell in love with a Dalish hunter from another clan, but her clan did not approve of the relationship so they had to meet in secret. Unfortunately, during one of these missions they were attacked by bandits, both human and city elf, Theron's father was killed in the attack and his mother became overcome by grief. She made it to his clan and gave birth to him and then she disappeared."

Solas closes eyes. "I will apologise to him, but I still think the Grey Wardens are foolish."

"Well, most of them are humans," Ellana shrugged.

* * *

Erdic was with Sera in the tavern and they were overlooking the railings of the people drinking.

"You have a problem." Sera waved a hand haphazardly. "That, over there, is a full tavern. But everyone's drinking alone. They're all up their own arses about the Inquisition. I can't have fun with everybody whinging. And they'll fall on their swords before Coryphenus can push them." She made a punching motion. "I'm thinking pranks. Set a few up. Knock a few down. You in or not?"

Edric looked out at his people. "You have an odd idea of preparation. I need to keep them at their best."

"What's 'best' then? Mopey? Constantly ready for death to fall from the gaping hole up there?" Sera shook her head. "I know people. Pissed off and fired up is better than dreary bleary. Come on."

"Lead the way," he gestured

"What, really?"

"Really?"

Sera giggled. "I knew you were different. Let's go."

* * *

Cullen's office was fortunately empty. Sera began looking around for something. "All right, General Uptight is gone."

Edric glanced at the bookcase. Maybe rearrange them? No, save that prank for Dorian. He didn't want to mess with his weapons. He glanced down at the desk and touched it lightly. He certainly kept it a lot less cluttered these days.

"What, the desk?" Sera wandered over. "Oh, yes. Centre of the empire and all that. What to do, what to do…"

"All right, Sera. What do you want to do?" She watched the other woman.

"Thing looks heavy. Don't want to move or break it."

"Oh, it's sturdy."

"I got it! Easy one! Just a slip of something under here." Sera shoved something under one of the legs. "There. Won't notice much, but it's just that little bit wonky. He's so in control that'll piss him royally. I tell one of the soldiers, and boom! The general seems like people. And since he works for you, _you_ seem like people." Sera grabbed his hand and began dragging him. "Come on, next one."

* * *

"Right, Little Lady Prissypants. Have a look for something she likes too much."

Edric frowned. Disrupting anything to do with Josephine's desk was a bad idea. She crossed the room, and tilted her head at the door.

"What, just the door?" Sera's eyes lit up. "Where she greets every important idiot! Yes!"

"Well, Sera, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…" Sera started giggling. "Get a bucket. Classic, yeah? Five minutes of sloppy boss gets you weeks of happy kitchen staff." She shrugged. "Except for the one who cleans it up, I suppose. But whatever! Next stop!"

* * *

It took the better part of half an hour for them to get a chance to creep into the rookery. Leliana was a hard mark. All he found was a locked chest.

"What's that? A locked…" Sera shook her head. "No, leave that. Not interested in her hidden things. Not for just a bit of fun. Maybe…" Sera scratched her head. "Feed her messengers something gassy? No, birds don't parp. But they flap, and…" She frowned. "Uh. Huh."

From below came Solas's voice. "Who is up there?"

Erdic elbowed Sera. "Go!"

They fled, giggling like a couple of idiots.

* * *

"That was fun." Sera clicked her bottle to Erdic's. "An Inquisitor of the people, still remembering you're one of them. If all they got was the Herald stuff, the serious bit, you'd start to sound pretty scary. That works, but not for long."

He took a drink. "Whatever it takes. I'd start throwing pies if it kept people inspired."

"Pies is so good. And Coryphenus would never do that." Sera cackled. "Good thing for you, innit? Because from the bottom, everyone up top sort of seems the same." She drained her bottle. "Anyway, fun time, Inquisitor."

Behind them, a door slammed. Josephine entered the tavern, soaking wet and looking remarkably like an angry wildcat. "You!"

"Oh, frig!" Sera swallowed as Josephine started towards them. She shoved Erdic. "You did it." And then ran like hell, laughing every step.

* * *

Maxwell and Ellana went to visit Solas. He glanced at her. "Inquisitor. Ellana. I was…" He started to turn, and then looked back at her. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course," said Ellana.

Maxwell nodded.

They walked the ramparts rather than their customary circuit of the camp. Solas stared out into the distance, then looked at Maxwell. "What were you like before the Anchor?" He glanced down at the mark. "Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your…" He shook his head. "Spirit?"

Maxwell just simply looked at the mark, unsure how to respond. "If it had, do you really think I'd have noticed?"

"No. That's an excellent point." He stared out into the distance once more.

"Why do you ask?"

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since…" He hesitated. "Since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade. You are not what I expected."

Maxwell smiled at him. "Sorry to disappoint."

"It's not disappointing, it's…" He sighed. "Most people are predictable. But you have shown a subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I know of your people."

Something was bothering him, though she had no idea what it might be. "I do what I can."

He gave a small laugh. "You are modest. So many would use the Inquisition as a blunt instrument in their rise to power. But not you."

"So what does this mean, Solas?"

"It means that I respect you deeply, Inquisitor. And I have disturbed you enough for one evening." Maxwell simply smiled and left Ellana with Solas.

"Why did you want to see me?" Ellana asked frowning.

"Because I respect you and you two sure wisdom that goes against everything I know. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours… have I misjudged them?"

"I don't hold the Dalish as perfect, but we have something worth honouring," she said. "A memory of the ancient ways."

Solas nodded. "Perhaps that is it. I suppose it must be. I have mistrusted Theron as well for being a Dalish and a Grey Warden. He represents the best of both and he would make a fine leader. Most people act with so little understanding of the world." He then looked at Ellana. "But not you."

"So what does this mean, Solas?" Ellana frowned.

"It means I have not forgotten the kiss," he smiled.

Ellana slowly walked away over to him. "Good."

She drew herself closer to Solas, who was looking slightly uneasy, and he to move closer to towards her. He then pulled away and started to walk off, but Ellana grabbed his arm.

"Don't go," she begged.

"It would be kind in the long run," he said without looking at her. "But losing you would…"

He then turned around and placed his lips onto her lips and Ellana felt herself melting away. The two of them then began wrapping their arms around one another as they pulled closer to one another.

Their tongues danced within their mouths and Ellana felt Solas' hands running through her blonde hair. Eventually they pulled away from one another and Solas looked deep into hazel eyes.

" _Ar lath ma, vhenan_ ," he said and he walked off.

Ellana just looked at him as he walked away leaning against the doorway she began to remember fondly of the kiss.

* * *

Leliana was sitting at her desk, staring at a piece of parchment. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. Leliana sighed. "A message from Divine Justinia."

"That's a shock. You're all right reading it?"

"Thank you for the concern, Inquisitor, but I am." Leliana folded her hands. "This message was written months, perhaps even years ago…" Leliana sighed. "To be delivered to me if she died. I've heard of such contingency plans. A sudden death often leaves loose ends. I'm to go to Valence, a small village on the Waking Sea. There is something hidden there."

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

"The Divine was a powerful woman who used her position to obtain all sorts of things. Whatever she hid in Valence would very likely benefit from the Inquisition and must be kept from falling into the wrong hands." Leliana stood. "If I'm lucky, she will have instructions for me."

"I'll help in whatever way I can."

"Wonderful. I was hoping you would agree to come with me to Valence." Leliana nodded. "One more thing: if what is hidden in Valance is as valuable as I think, we're not going to be the only ones looking for it. I shall meet you at the Chantry in Valence. Try not to delay."

* * *

The small Chantry was beautiful. Leliana smiled softly as she looked around. "It's just as I remember it."

"You didn't tell me you'd been here before."

"After the Blight ended, Theron and I came here to see Justinia. She was just Dorothea then, a revered mother." Leliana touched one of the statues.

"It's peaceful here. You must have good memories of this place."

"It was a place of comfort. It is good to see it's still untouched by Corypheus."

"Leliana? Is that you?" A woman in Chantry robes came into the room.

"Sister Natalie. What are you doing her? I thought you were in Val Royeaux."

"No. I've been here since Justinia died." The two of them then hugged one another and in the middle of the hug Leliana shook her head at Maxwell. Clearly she was not a friend. "This place makes me feel like… like she's still with us."

"Inquisitor, this is Natalie, a trusted friend," said Leliana breaking away from the hug.

Natalie stepped back. "Wait. 'Inquisitor?' You… you brought the Inquisitor here?" She knelt. "My lady, forgive me for not recognizing you earlier."

"I wish more people would fail to recognise me," Maxwell sighed.

"Oh, I…" Natalie rose. "I see."

"Natalie, listen. There is something hidden here. Something Justinia left for me."

There was just a bit too much eagerness in the woman's eyes. "Oh, really? What is it?"

"I don't know, but we'll find it. I'm curious to see what brought us all here."

* * *

Following Justinia's instructions eventually unlocked a small hidden chamber. While they searched, Leliana chatted happily with Natalie. If Maxwell didn't know what was happening, he would have taken it as simple friendly conversation. Leliana was interrogating the other woman. As soon as the chamber opened, Leliana drew a dagger and pressed it to Natalie's throat. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Good old Leliana was playing you the whole time. Didn't you realise?"

"They never sing the Benedictions here on Fridays, Natalie. Something so simple, and you got it so wrong. I wanted to believe, but you were lying from the start." She tilted her head. "Keep that pretty mouth shut if you must, dear. You've already told me everything I need to know. The prickleweed burs on your hem, talking about the sun rising through the Breach. It all points to a single place: Morelle in the Dales. Grand Cleric Victorie's bastion. She sent you, didn't she?" Leliana smiled. "Victoire was always an opportunist."

"Who is this Grand Cleric? I've never heard of her."

"An experienced cleric. She never agreed with Justinia but kept her ideas to herself. I suppose now, with Justinia dead, she thought she could make her move."

"I want to know this grand cleric planned here."

"She sent Natalie here to see what Justinia was hiding, no?"

"The Inquisition has turned Thedas away from the true Chantry." Natalie's eyes were hard. "It must be stopped."

"Stop us? You must be joking."

"Mother Victoire is well loved by many. The Inquisition has more enemies than you know."

"And Victoire thinks she can ally with them?"

"We don't have to be at odds, Natalie. You could come with us. Join the Inquisition." There was no need for blood. Especially not in the heart of a chantry.

"I was called to serve the Grand Cleric. I will not betray her." Natalie glared defiantly. "Kill me then. I'm not afraid to die for my beliefs. At least I still know what I believe."

"Release her, Leliana. She is no threat."

"The grand cleric…" Leliana started to shake her head.

"She is one woman. We are the Inquisition."

"The Inquisitor has spoken." Leliana pulled her dagger away. "Run. Tell your mistress that she has a choice. The Inquisition is coming."

Leliana then made her way to the chamber and then opened the box. "No." She shook her head. "This can't be it."

Maxwell blinked. The box contained a small, battered elven trinket. "It's not what you expected. That doesn't mean it's nothing."

"There's a message, carved into the lid. 'The Left Hand should lay down her burden.' She…" Leliana's voice went quiet, and she touched the trinket. "She's releasing me. The Divine has a long reach, but it is always her Left Hand that stretches out. A thousand lies. A thousand deaths. Her commands, but my conscience that bore the consequences."

"She apologised in the Fade. She said she failed you." Maxwell started to lay a hand on Leliana's shoulder, but drew it back. "This is what she meant."

"All this time, Justinia carried the fear that she was using me, just like I'd been used in the past. But Marjolaine's games were trifles. Justinia gambled with the fate of nations. She needed me. No one else could've done what I did. She knows that."

Maxwell eyes went back to the elven trinket. "Then you have to let it go. Let her go. You don't owe her anything anymore."

"If it were not for you, I would've killed Natalie and called it a good thing." Leliana closed the box, and held it gently as she turned. "Thank you for showing me what was right when I couldn't see it for myself. There are things that must be said, but not here. I will see you back at Skyhold."

* * *

Leliana watched Theron's face as he held the trinket. "This is the same trinket that you gave the Chantry mother, back in Lothering, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm amazed that she was able to find it," said Theron as he held it in his hand. "Merrill gave it to me when we were very young, if my life had been any different I may have been with her."

Leliana could barely look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" said Theron looking up. "I'm the one that lied to you, abandoned you and I wasn't there for our daughter. I should be the one that's sorry."

Leliana placed a hand over his and looked at him in the eye. "I think it's time for us to say sorry to one another."

Theron nodded and the two found themselves kissing one another in a deep passionate embrace.

* * *

A few minutes later the two of them had remove their clothing and Theron had placed Leliana onto her table and was beginning to lick her womb. Leliana moaned with each and every lick as Theron bought his head deep into her womb and she began to remember how much he had missed this.

With one final lick Theron moved himself from her womb and rose up so that he was now eyelevel with her. He then carefully inserted his length into her and began to thrust in and out. On pure instinct, Leliana wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he placed one hand on the small of her back and another in her hair.

She began to move in time with him and the two of them kissed one another in a deep passionate embrace. Their tongues began to fight for dominance and were for so much passion that it was impossible to tell who would win.

Finally they pulled away and Theron began to squeeze her breasts causing her to moan and her back to arch backwards and a hands firmly placed on the table. His thumbs rubbed against her tits and she felt his full length into her.

Then Theron placed his hands on her butt cheeks and lifted her off the desk and instantly, arms wrapped around his neck. He then carried her hand placed her down on the rug that was next to the statue of Andraste while he continued to thrust in and out of her.

The sensation was unbelievable and she forgotten how much she had enjoyed this and prayed to the Maker that she would never lose him again. She then felt his hands pressing against her breasts and given them a good massage causing her to gasp.

Then with one last gasp been cry of pleasure the two of them unleashed their liquids and Leliana fell into Theron's arms.

"I love you, Theron Mahariel."

" _Ar lasa mala revas. Ma sa'lath_."

" _Ma emma lath. Ma vhenan'ara_."

* * *

Hours later, Maxwell made his way up to the rookery and found Leliana with one of her messengers.

"I'm told that Ambassador Montilyet is pleased with the…" The messenger hesitated. "Restraint you showed in Valence."

Leliana rolled her eyes. "Ugh, she's positively beside herself. I will never hear the end of it." Leliana's voice became an uncanny imitation of Josephine's. "Niceness before knives, Leliana. Haven't I always told you?"

"Will that be all, my lady?"

"For now."

The young man dashed off. Maxwell shook his head. "How have you been feeling since Valence?"

"Good. Wonderful. Valence was something of a rebirth for me." Leliana straightened. "If you hadn't been with me at Valence, I would have killed Natalie. I'd have told you that I didn't have a choice, but there is always a choice. I am more than this. I am more than what Justinia made me."

"Do you resent Justinia for what she did?"

Leliana shook her head. "How can I when there is so much between us, when she gave her life for peace? No, I believe her intentions were pure. Most intentions are."

"What does this mean for my Inquisition? Will you still be my spymaster?"

"Of course. I would not give up my post, not after everything we've built. I just know now that I shouldn't ignore my heart. Mercy is not always a weakness."

"You've exceeded her. She could never have imagined the power you now hold."

"And now I will know how to use that power wisely. I have to stay true to who I really am—before a spymaster, Left Hand, or bard. I almost lost myself."

Maxwell smiled, and walked away. He stopped on the ramp, and glanced back over his shoulder. Leliana was singing. A deeper voice joined hers, and he saw Theron come up behind Leliana. Leliana leaned into him, and he put his arms around her as they sang.

Maxwell couldn't help but smile, it was good to see the two of them back together.

* * *

After another excursion out to fight demons and seal a rift, Maxwell was looking forward to a night in a real bed. He was halfway to his room when Varric stepped in front of him. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. You're just in time. We almost had to start without you."

"What exactly were you starting without me, now?"

Varric grabbed his arm, and led him to the smaller of the dining halls. "Look showed up, everyone! Deal him in, would you, Ruffles!"

"Nice of you to join," said Adaar.

"And nice of you to fill my pockets," said Erdic as Maxwell sat down.

"Ready to lose, dear brother?" Evelyn smiled.

"Where's Ellana?" Maxwell asked, noticing that she was missing.

"Oh, she wasn't interested in gambling," said Erdic. "Come to think that neither was Solas, but I'm not complaining."

Maxwell looked at Adaar and she leaned in towards him. "Solas beaten him hands down in Wicked Grace, he was left with nothing, not even his short cloths."

Maxwell laughed and was greatly disturbed by the image that appeared in his mind.

Josephine began shuffling a deck of cards. "I do hope I recall the rules. It's been ages since I've played a game of Wicked Grace."

"We're ready to start."

"We playing cards or what?" Iron Bull refilled his drink.

"Are three drakes better than a pair of swords?" Cassandra frowned. "I can never remember."

"Seeker, remember how I said, 'don't show anyone your hand?' That rule includes announcing it to the table." Varric collected his own cards.

"There's a crown on his head, but a sword, too," said Cole looking at his cards. "His head didn't want either."

"Don't talk to the face cards, kid."

"You seem to have enough people. I have a thousand things to do." Cullen started to stand, but Evelyn caught his sleeve.

"Oh no, you don't," said Evelyn, pulling him back down.

"Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming." Dorian collected his own cards. "Give it a try."

"Curly, if any man in history ever needed a hobby, it's you," said Varric.

"Dealer starts. Ooh… I… believe… I'll start at… three coppers. Do you think that's too daring?" Josephine held the coins. "Maybe I'll make it one… No! Boldness! Three it is!"

Iron Bull shook his head. "Seriously? Who starts at three coppers. Silver, or go home."

"Sounds good. I'm in." Blackwall tossed some coins in.

"Bolder the better, right?" Dorian threw his coins in. "I'm in."

"As am I," said Adaar tossing a few coins.

"Me, too." Varric glanced across at Maxwell. "Well, are you in?"

Maxwell threw his coins in. "Just remember I'm still new to this game."

"Don't worry, you'll pick it up in no time."

"So shiny…"

* * *

"The poor recruit ran out into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers. And this… profound silence fell over the hall as seventy mages and thirty templars all turned to stare at once." Cullen gestured. "Then a slow round of applause began. And spread until every soul was on their feet. A standing ovation."

Josephine giggled. "What did he do?"

"Saluted. Turned on his heel. And marched out like he was in full armour."

Laughter and denials came from every corner of the table.

"He did not!" Cassandra laughed.

"Good man," said Dorian.

"You're shitting us!" Iron Bull laughed slamming his hand onto the table.

Evelyn laughed uncontrollably. "Trust me strange things happen in a circle. Will still won't talk about my Harrowing, apparently they're still having nightmares about it said it was worse than me becoming an abomination."

"That's how you know it's true." Varric shook his head. "I could never put that in a book. Too unlikely."

Maxwell took a drink. "I've got one for you. Firstly, my aunt is known across the Free Marched for her love of Antivan opera. So, of course when a performance of 'The Murder of Queen Madrigal' opened, she made us all attend…

* * *

"My aunt refused to speak to me for three months."

"Not to mention you couldn't feel your ear for a week," Evelyn added.

"Not bad!" Varric shook his head as he spoke over the laughter of the others. "You don't mind if I steal that one, do you?"

"Well done!" Dorian laughed.

"You're to tell stories more often," said Blackwall.

Cassandra simply laughed.

"I liked the part with the rabbit. There should be more rabbits in stories." Cole was stacking Josephine's winnings.

"That was scandalous. It would ruin the Inquisition if anyone found out." Josephine grinned. "Tell it again!" She showed her cards. "And the dealer takes everything! I win again."

Several groans greeted the news. Cullen narrowed his eyes. "Deal again. I've figured out your tells, Lady Ambassador."

Josephine pressed the cards to her heart and looked scandalized. "Commander! Everyone knows a lady has no tells."

"Then let's see if your good fortune lasts one more hand."

Maxwell shook is head. "I'm not losing any more coin to Josephine, but I have got to see this."

"I know when I'm beaten," Erdic grumbled.

* * *

After a very strenuous game, Cullen found himself completely naked in his seat and Josephine with a mischievous look on her face.

Cullen narrowed his eyes at Varric. "Don't say a word, dwarf."

Varric did his best to contain his laughter. "I tried to warn you, Curly."

"Never bet against an Antivan, Commander." Josephine's smile was catlike.

"Trust me, you got off easy," said Erdic as his eyes turn fearfully at Josephine. "She nearly got me bankrupt."

Cassandra was trying very hard to look disapproving, but was having trouble keeping a straight face. "I'm leaving. I don't want to witness our commander's walk of shame back to the barracks."

"Well, I do!" Dorian grinned.

Evelyn just simply whistle turning her eyes away from Cullen, though her pink cheeks lit her entire face.

Cole was staring. "It comes off. I didn't know it came off…"

Maxwell looked across the table. Cullen sighed, and then looked over to where Josephine was walking away with his clothing over her shoulder. One by one everyone began to leave and Cullen made a quick dash to the door, though Maxwell noticed that Evelyn didn't take her eyes off him.

Maxwell made his way over to Varric, who was looking at the fire. "I'm glad you decided to join us tonight. It's too easy to mistake you for the Inquisitor."

It was good, relaxing with her friends. Forgetting there was a world outside. "I enjoyed this."

"See? That's what I mean." He gestured. "It's easy to forget you're not just an icon or symbol, like one of those statues of Andraste holding bowls of fire." Varric shrugged. "At least it is for me." He raised his eyebrows in challenge. "You up for another game when this is all over, Inquisitor?"

"Every time I play, I increase the odds of winding up like Cullen."

"You're never more alive than when you're about to lose your pants, my friend."

The two of them then made their way out leaving only Erdic at the table, who then sat up and thought it was best return to his wife. "Night, Sera!" he called out.

"Whozat! Did I win?" said Sera, who was drunk and underneath the table.


	33. Emprise du Lion

"Inquisitor. I've found where the red templars came from. Therinfal Redoubt." Cullen handed him the report the Chargers had brought back. "The knights were fed red lyrium until they turned into monsters. Samson took over after their corruption was complete."

He read over the report. Krem certainly didn't pull any punches in his description of the findings. Cullen had mentioned very little about Samson. "How do you know Samson?"

"He was a templar in Kirkwall, until he was expelled from the Order. I knew he was an addict, but this…" Cullen leaned on his bookcase. "Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry. Its power comes with a terrible madness."

"The red templars swarming Haven were proof enough."

"We cannot allow them to gain strength." Cullen gestured sharply. "The red templars still require lyrium. If we can find their source, we can weaken them _and_ their leader."

Maxwell frowned. "Are you angry at Corypheus or Samson?"

Cullen shrugged. "I don't know. Samson, at least, should know better.

"I'm afraid that I have to leave for Emprise du Lion, but Adaar and Ellana are heading down that area to investigate an elven temple that a group of Dalish discovered," said Maxwell.

"Good, we need all the advantage we can get," Cullen nodded.

* * *

Adaar and Ellana soon returned and not with good news, the temple they went to investigate was completely overrun by red templars and Dalish would guarded it had all been slain. They did manage to locate scroll detailed records of what started the Exalted March on the Dales.

On a more positive note Adaar was able to locate several notes that held information of Samson smuggling red lyrium and she presented it to Cullen.

"The smugglers we interrogated gave up red templars' main source of red lyrium, Adaar" said Cullen as he went through the notes. "It's located in the Dales, near a town called Sahrnia. Destroying the mine there will cripple Samson's operations."

"Isn't Inquisitor already heading down there?" Adaar frowned.

"He is and he's probably reached the area as we speak, Leliana has sent a message by raven," said Cullen.

* * *

Maxwell found Scout Harding at the camp just outside of Sahrnia.

"Well the outskirts of Sahrnia," she said. "This is what's left of the town. The lucky ones got out before the river froze over. The rest?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Penned in by Fade riffs and red Templars. We're the first friendly face they've seen in a long, long while."

"We should look in on the townsfolk. See what they can tell us," said Maxwell.

"I'm sure they'll appreciated it," Harding smiled. "The red templars have been mounting frequent attacks. They want Emprise du Lion. Bad." Harding punched a fist into the palm of her other hand. "Let's get out there, and take it back from them."

"Our first priority should be closing those risks," said Maxwell. "Former perimeter just in case any demons get past us."

"Inquisitor!" a messenger yelled with a raven on his arm. "A message from Skyhold."

Maxwell took the message and read it. "It seems as if Adaar has come through and she says that Samson's main source of red lyrium is located right here."

"That certainly explains the red templar presents," said Erdic.

"Now we have another reason to retake the village," said Maxwell.

* * *

Maxwell wished that Ellana or Solas were with them since the two of them were the Fade experts, but Dorian was able to assist them with his own magic, but he had to be careful with his fire magic or else they could easily fall into the frozen river.

A pride demon almost smashed flat if it weren't for Cassandra skating across the ice and slamming into it with her shield. Erdic then slashed of its legs causing it to topple over and Varric use this as his opportunity to fire a bolt right through its head.

Once they manage to slay the other demons Maxwell had no problem of sealing the rift.

* * *

Food in Sahrnia was apparently a scarce resource. Mistress Poulin, who appeared to be the town leader, was sharing what little she had. "That was generous of you," Maxwell said.

She nodded. "I do what I can. I am partly to blame for all this." Mistress Poulin gestured for Maxwell to step in out of the cold. "The red templars are here because, fool that I am, I sold them my family's quarry. They've taken every worker. We haven't seen them in weeks." Despair gripped the woman's face. "And it's not enough. They keep coming, taking more people. And there's nothing I can do to stop them."

Erdic frowned. "What do you mean, the red templars take workers?"

"People just disappear. First those who worked the quarry. Then they took people from their homes." Mistress Poulin shook her head. "I don't know why. I just prayed they'd leave me and my family alone."

* * *

As they left the village, they spied three red templars advancing on a lone swordsman. Both Maxwell and Erdic were about to come to his aid, but he pretty much had it handled. Whoever he was, he was skilled. Maxwell headed towards him.

"Michel de Chevin at your service, Your Worship. I saw the Inquisition's banners from afar." He bowed. "Never expected to see the Herald of Andraste himself and a member of his guard."

Next to her, Cassandra's jaw dropped. "Ser Michel de Chevin? Empress Celene's champion?"

"No longer a champion." His voice was quiet. "No longer 'ser'."

Maxwell frowned. "I know your story. You were disgraced and banished from court for treachery."

He nodded. "There's much more than that, but it ends the same way. What does it matter?" He gestured. "Despite all, I have a strong arm, a stout heart, and I still serve Orlais."

Erdic raised an eyebrow. "Are you here to guard the people?"

"As much as I can, although this was not my original intention." He gestured at the mountain. "I'm hunting a demon. This one calls itself 'Imshael,' and has settled in Suledin Keep, up in the hills." He sighed. "Imshael is free because I made a mistake. I will see him destroyed. Now that the Inquisition is here, perhaps the red templars who guard the keep can be routed." He set his hand on the hilt of his sword. "All I need is one chance."

Maxwell asked him a few questions about Imshael, and learned it was apparently some kind of desire demon. He didn't know why it had come to Emprise du Lion, but noted it appeared to be working either for or with the red templars.

"You could serve the Inquisition," Maxwell offered. "We have use for strong arms and stout hearts."

His face was apologetic when he replied. "No. Not until Imshael is defeated."

* * *

"Mountains. Cold. 'Let's bring Dorian.'" He punctuated his words by flinging a fireball into the midst of a group of red templars. Next to him, the Inquisitor dashed forwards plunging his daggers into the side of a templar and use the other to block the sword from another, who then got slain by the sword of Erdic. It took them only a few minutes to clear the area, and the Inquisition's soldiers moved up and began organising defences between the red templar stronghold and the citizens of Sahrnia.

His eyes then fell onto Cassandra, who we noticed was smiling at the direction of the Inquisitor.

"Why Cassandra, I've never seen you smile so much," he teased.

Cassandra smile quickly faded and she turned on him. "I am not smiling," she said.

"Now you're not, but only because I pointed out."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, her face completely pink. "I'm not a giddy schoolgirl, Dorian."

Dorian simply smiled foolishly. "That would be easier to believe if you hadn't just blushed."

* * *

They fought through several more groups of red templars, and slowly moved their defences further up the mountain. One of the Inquisition's soldiers got a behemoth with a ballista, and then nearly choked on his tongue when Maxwell patted him on the shoulder in congratulations.

According to Scout Harding, one of the trails led to the mines, and the other led to the templar stronghold. He called his people over to the first trail. Rescue first, and then they could finish clearing the area.

Maxwell got the lock open on the cage. An older man held back long enough to give them a rundown on the red templar's numbers and fortifications.

They continued in carefully. The red templars knew the area better than they did, but apparently it hadn't occurred to them that the mines would come under attack. Several times though, Dorian had to hold back on his spells to avoid hitting civilians. Maxwell soon fought back to back with Cassandra. Cassandra was able to block several arrows with her shield, and a moment later the archer had an arrow in his eye courtesy of Varric. A few more locks were picked, and more miners made their way back to safety though the cleared passages.

* * *

They made their way back to the camp. Some of the miners had stopped there to recover before making their way back down the mountain, and one of the soldiers was ladling a hot soup into bowls. Maxwell told everyone to take a few minutes to rest and get a hot meal in them before heading into Suledin Keep.

* * *

Michel joined them for the push into the Keep. He sighed apologetically, and then pointed down the mountain. "Bad news, Herald. Your efforts to drive off the red templars have not gone unnoticed. Ishmael knows we're here. He's sent red templars after me, and a pack of shades descends now upon Sahrnia. The people are defenceless—I must return without delay. It's up to you to destroy Imshael."

"Take care of the people. We'll handle this. Good luck."

"And you, Herald."

* * *

His stomach twisted when he saw the bodies in the lyrium. Some of them may have been templars. Maxwell said a prayer for the fallen as they continued to push in. The infected giant put up a fight. Erdic tackled Dorian out of the way of a thrown boulder. Maxwell moved in with Cassandra, aiming her blade at the thing's hamstrings. It was less mobile on its knees, but still formidable.

Imshael was possessing a perfectly ordinary looking man. He smiled when he saw them. "Ah, the hero arrives. But is it hero? Or murderer? It's so hard to tell."

Maxwell narrowed his eyes at the thing before them. Several red templars stood around the courtyard, on edge but not yet attacking. "You're the demon called Imshael."

It actually looked insulted. " _Ahem_. Choice. Spirit."

"Maker give us strength!" Cassandra roared as she pulled out her blade.

"Wait. Wait. _Wait_." Imshael shook it's head. "These are your friends? They're very violent. It's worrying." It focused its eyes on Maxwell. "True to my name, I will show you that you have a choice. It doesn't always have to end in blood."

"No." He drew his daggers. "You die, demon."

"Oh, for…" It's voice was petulant. "Choice. Spirit."

* * *

It shifted into various forms as they fought it, and tried to call on other spirits. Dorian put up a wall of fire between them and the red templars. It didn't slow them down as much as Maxwell had hoped. Erdic was knocked aside by the claws from one of the faster of the red templar monstrosities. Erdic was lying down the ground and would have taken an axe from another of the red templars had Cassandra not reached him in time, but it was clear blocking the blow had injured the Seeker's shield arm. Maxwell then noticed that Varric was on the ground and Bianca was a good fair distance away from him.

Maxwell blocked the blade of a templar and then pulled him in the path of another blade. Maxwell then tossed one of his knives that an archer and quickly duck to avoid the axe of a brute. Dorian meanwhile was doing his best to heal the others and Maxwell did his best to draw the attentions of the templars away from him.

Erdic then got onto his feet and shield bash a templar that was making his way over towards Maxwell. One by one the others gone to their feet and the battle began to turn in their favour. Erdic then plunged his sword right through Imshael.

Maxwell was completely exhausted after the battle so much so that Dorian had to lay him down on a bench.

* * *

Cassandra then found a red templar on the ground and he looked terrible.

"Is he gone?" The templar asked weakly. Maxwell could see the red veins glowing beneath his skin. "The demon is finally gone…?"

Maxwell leaned over the templar. "Why was the demon here, working with the red templars?"

"A garden needs a gardener. Nurturing, gentle hands, directing the change. Not too fast. Not too slow. Just right. Has to be just right." The man's voice was growing weaker.

"So you… tend to red lyrium like a horticulturist?" said Dorian, looking slightly disgusted. "Interesting, if repulsive."

"There's nothing I can do," said Maxwell softly. "I'm sorry."

"Imshael…" The templar blinked red-rimmed eyes up at him. "He said he could take the red out. If I said yes…"

"Imshael could've saved you?"

"He liked to watch the agony. He liked to play. We were his garden. Consent, and live. Deny, and be consumed. Oh, but what he wanted…" the templar shook his head weakly. "No…" He shuddered. "Anything but that. I chose the red. I chose—" He went limp.

"Inquisitor…" said Cassandra putting a hand on her lover's shoulder.

Maxwell closed his eyes and stood. "There's nothing we can do for him now except give him a proper funeral." He then looked at Erdic. "Raise the flag. Let them know the demon is dead."

* * *

Maxwell then made his way back down to the village to confront Mistress Poulin, who knew very well what the red templars were doing.

"You lied," he glared. "You knew that the red templars were doing, but you took the gold and stayed silent."

"Yes, I took their gold," she admitted. "Gold, and any supplies they would give. Also we could live! There are many orphans in Sahrnia. Who protected them when their parents were lost? We couldn't run, not with the river frozen and the demons. If I had said anything, they would have killed me too. So I let them take the people and pray that one day, someone like you would come destroy them. All we could do was survive 'til that day. Now it's come, hasn't it? I was right."

"People were taken, infected with red lyrium, because of your actions," Maxwell pointed out.

"What else could I do?" she said crossing her arms. "Take the old pitchfork to fight? Those who died would've died regardless. This way, at least some survived."

* * *

Michel returned with them to Skyhold. Maxwell had have to talk with his advisers about the best place to assign him.

Josephine noted the positions of the fort and immediately began dispatching people to repair and hold the keep. The man in charge was a man by the name of Baron Edouard Dejardins, who knew Josephine very well as he was old friends with her father. It was apparently perfectly located for the purposes of trade and diplomacy.

Josephine then arranged for yet another judging and this time it was Mistress Poulin.

"Mistress Poulin of Sahrnia is accused of aiding and abetting with red templars in the Dales," said Josephine as the guards brought Mistress Poulin towards the throne. "She sold an entire quarry to them for a handsome sum. They use the quarry to grow red lyrium by and saving townspeople. The only extenuating circumstances: Mistress Poulin was producing supplies to keep the remaining townsfolk fed."

"If you'd like to explain your intentions, speak," said Maxwell.

"My crime was misjudgement!" said Poulin. "The land sale was meant to bring prosperity in hard times."

"Yet you _kept_ taking coin from the red templars, even after you realised what they done to the people!" Josephine pointed out.

"Why not? It brought food for the ones remaining! Isn't that enough? You questioned whether greed or necessity let me. Tell me which you weight me for."

Maxwell had already decided what to do with a, even before the judging. "Mistress Poulin, you'll spend all your ill-earned money rebuilding the town of Sahrnia. If the townspeople forgive you, your debt to them is paid."

"Your Worship," said Poulin looking up at him with relief. "I will do my best to repair what I have done."

* * *

Adaar was in her quarters, lying on her bed naked, but she wasn't alone. Towering over her was none other than Iron Bull, who was also naked, had a leg in each hand and was thrusting in and out of her like a man possessed.

Adaar moaned with mixed pain and pleasure as she felt Iron Bull's rod telling her in half. Iron Bull then released her legs and began fumbling his large hands over her large breasts, pinching her tits causing her to arc her back. Iron Bull then clasped her butt cheeks and lifted her off the bed and she automatically wrapped her legs around him. He then pinned her against the wall and began to nibble at her breasts causing her to gasp with excitement as she ran her hands across his bareback.

In this position it caused Iron Bull's length to going deeper into her womb, a feat she thought would be impossible. She supported herself by clasping his horns and actually use them the bounds up and down to get more feeling. He then placed her face down on her desk, clutching her butt cheeks with both hands and began to ram into her from behind. Adaar felt her breasts being pushed down into the wooden surface of the desk and a hands crossed around the edge.

To people outside it sounded like a herd of rampaging bulls and this time she made sure the door was locked. The last thing she wanted was for someone to see her in this position being fucked by one of her subordinates. It became clear to her that Iron Bull was trying to get her use that watchword, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Somehow that made it even more enjoyable as he placed her back onto the bed in one last desperate attempt to make her submit.

However, as he unleashed his liquids into her he was the one that submitted and laid down onto the bed completely exhausted.

"Damn, that was…" he panted. He then turned to look at her as she posed herself, indicating that she wanted more. "That was good, kadan."

Truth was she felt a bit tired as well and sighed. "Oh, I needed that."

"My pleasure. Well, maybe some of it was yours," he shrugged. He then looked at her curiously. "All this time, and you've never said 'Katoh'. If I'd known you'd lasted this long, I'd have let you pick your own watchword."

"People choose their own watchwords?"

"Normally, yes. It can be anything, so long as it's not something you'd ever shall by accident. Josephine might pick 'madrigal', while Cullen would go with 'phylactery'. As for Cassandra, it'd probably be something soft, like 'silk' or 'satin'."

Adaar frowned. "You're about that."

"Hey, Ben-Hassrath, remember? I've got everyone pegged."

Adaar didn't look convinced. "What about Vivienne?"

Iron Bull frowned slightly. "Tough one. I'm going with 'periwinkle'. She looks like a periwinkle kind of lady."

"What about Sera?"

"Well it wouldn't be 'shite', or you'd never even get started." He shrugged. "Honestly, though, Sera's not the kind who lets you tie her down."

"What about Varric? Wait, don't tell me… Bianca."

Iron Bull shook his head. "No, it have to be something he _wouldn't_ shout during sex. Maybe 'paragon'. Or 'thaig'."

"Here's a tough one: Cole."

"You know, he stumped me. I actually had to ask him. He though really hard about it, then finally said his watchword was 'stop'. I don't think he got it. Probably for the best, honestly."

Adaar couldn't help but nodded in agreement. "How about Blackwall?"

Iron Bull frowned and pondered. "Hmm… 'petit-arms'. Get deep enough under that armour, there's a man who lived the good life once."

Adaar then smiled at him seductively and placed a finger on his chest. "If you want to make me use that watchword, you'll need to try harder."

Iron Bull smiled. "Good to know. I'm a better man for having met you, kadan. I just hope this makes things a little easier on your end."

Adaar shook her head. "Not 'this'. _You_ made things easy on my end. I love you."

Iron Bull smiled. "You going soft on me, kadan?"

Iron Bull then place a hand on her cheek and then pressed her down onto the bed.

"I love you, too," he said right before he kissed her.


	34. Before the Dawn

Cullen looked at Maxwell when he entered into his office.

"I have been reading the letters found in the Quarry. Samson is making red lyrium from people?"

He nodded grimly. "Not anymore. Not in that mine."

Cullen shook his head. "I knew Samson had fallen, but this? It's monstrous. We have to put an end to him." He then picked up a piece of parchment. "Look at these orders from the encampment. That armour must give Samson extraordinary power. We may not be able to stop him."

"Samson's a menace. If _we_ can't defeat him, no one stands a chance."

Cullen nodded in agreement. "Then we must destroy the armour." He shook his head. "I couldn't say how. Templars are trained not to destroy expensive magical equipment. Perhaps Dagna has some ideas? She crafts the impossible every day."

* * *

Dagna appeared to be in a very good mood. She was actually singing as she moved about the undercroft, twirling now and then as if dancing. Maxwell smiled. "Experiments going well?"

The dwarven woman jumped as if startled. "Oh, yes, Inquisitor. Everything is going wonderfully." She laughed. "It just feels like a good day."

"What have you learned of Samson?" Maxwell leaned against the stair railing.

"He should be dead." Dagna gestured with one of her tools. "I mean, you could make a hat out of red lyrium and kill people, especially the wearer. Samson's armour, it's genius. To do all this and not go insane, it must be resistant. Or he _is_ insane. Or both." She tossed the tool up in the air and caught it.

"So in addition to killing others, it's slowly consuming him, too?"

"Yes." She punctuated the statement with a jab of the tool. "But slow is not fast. Doesn't matter, I can find a way to hurt him. I just need time and red lyrium. For tests!"

"Is that wise?"

"Everything is safe if handled properly. And you don't touch it long. Or breath it." She traded out tools and started waving a contraption around that had several moving parts. "I mentioned the hat, right? No hat." She grinned widely. "Time and resources, Inquisitor. I'll get you what you want. Now shoo. I've work to do." She went back to tinkering with whatever it was she was making.

* * *

Theron was in a tavern with Adaar, pouring her drink.

"I heard that you got news about your old company," said Theron.

"Yes, Josephine put in a few words with the nobility and apparently a group of fanatics believe that I came from Par Vollen and believes that I'm converting the faithful to the Qun," she said shaking ahead.

"Your company came out all right?" Theron asked.

"Most of them, Captain Rylen managed to free a good many of them, but not before three of them were killed and one has left the company for good," said Adaar.

"Just proves you can't save everyone," Theron sighed. "And I just got word that Ellana's clan was able to infiltrate Wycome successively thanks to Leliana's people and our people manage to manage to fortify the city before an invasion of Free March troops arrived."

"And what's that state in the city now?"

"Thanks to Lady Guinevere Volant negotiations went smoothly and they formed the new council. With Ellana's Keeper having a seat as well as a city elf alongside several human merchants. Now the city will rule fairly for both human and elf."

"First Ferelden, then Orlais and now a city in the Free Marches, your people are certainly gaining influence across Thedas," Adaar noted.

"And I have a feeling it's only going to get better," said Theron slamming his tankard with hers and the two of them drank.

* * *

"No red lyrium, no allies, and soon Samson will have no armor. I hope," said Cullen cheerfully.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "You hope?"

"Dagna's started work on her red lyrium samples, but she needs more details on the armour." He gestured. "We found orders in the mine. They mention Maddox. A name I did not expect to hear."

"Another voice from your past?"

"In a way. This is complicated." He paced behind his desk. "Maddox was a mage in Kirkwall's Circle. Samson smuggled letters between him and his sweetheart. Eventually Samson was caught—that's why he was cast out of the Order. Maddox was made Tranquil, and became a skilled craftsman of magical items. Samson must have…" Cullen leaned on his desk. "Rescued him."

He frowned. He'd heard of abuses, but… "I can't believe they made a man Tranquil over a few love letters."

"The official charge was 'corrupting the moral integrity of a templar.' Knight-Commander Meredith wielded the brand for far lesser offenses, believe me."

"Why would Maddox need saving?"

"When the mages rebelled in Kirkwall, the worst battles took place at the Gallows, in the Circle itself. I thought Maddox had died in the fighting, or was eking out a living in the streets—a hard fate for a Tranquil in Kirkwall." He rested his hands on his sword hilt. "Samson must have found him. Taken him in."

"Perhaps there's something left of the man Samson used to be."

Cullen shook his head. "Or he's shrewd enough to know an extraordinary resource." He gestured at the papers on his desk. "It seems Maddox built Samson's armor for him, and maintains it still." He drummed his fingers against his sword hilt. "Tranquil in Kirkwall needed rare and expensive supplies for their enchantments—supplies we can trace." He looked up at her. "I can have our men kick down some doors, Inquisitor. Samson's armour might lead us right to his stronghold."

Maxwell nodded in agreement and then made his way outside and walked past Evelyn. The two of them looked at each other for a brief moment and then he simply smiled and she made her way over to Cullen.

"Hunt going well?" she asked.

"Very, your brother has been very supportive and I don't think it's because he wants an advantage over Corpheus," said Cullen.

"He always tries to see the best in people, but when he sees a person that is beyond reason that when he acts," said Evelyn. She then looked at him curiously. "You've mentioned siblings. With everything that's happened…" She knew she wasn't the only one who had lost family to these events. "Do you know if they're all right?"

"I've received word from my eldest sister. She was always good at tracking me down. South Reach has experienced the same chaos as everywhere else—my family is fine. Pray they remain so."

Evelyn frowned. "Your sister 'tracked you down'? She didn't know where you were?"

"I let her know I was in Haven. She assumed I survived." He looked slightly defensive, and then hung his head. "It's not the first time. I may have neglected to tell her when I was transferred to Kirkwall."

Had she not kept her brothers apprised of her location, they'd have hunted her down. "Why?"

"I wasn't in a good state. I wanted only to leave. I received an angry letter about my 'disappearance' two years later." He smiled fondly. "For all her reprimands, it was a relief to hear from someone who knew me before the Blight."

She tilted her head at him. "If you don't mind me asking…" She shifted a little. "Theron mentioned one of the Wardens during the Blight was a circle mage. Did you know him?"

He nodded. "I attended his Harrowing, actually. He was a talented mage. Considering that he held for the end to the Blight, that goes without saying."

* * *

Maxwell approached Dorian, who was looking through several books trying to get an idea on what Corypheus' real name was.

"Any luck?" Maxwell asked.

"Josephine's been a real dear, how she acquire these tomes are never know," said Dorian. "I also made a few contacts within the Imperium, I still have some friends there. And I think I might've found something that Josephine acquired from the Grand Archivist desires for his personal collection. Josephine is arranging the bribe as we speak."

* * *

Ellana had just received a message saying that Vivienne wanted to see her.

"My dear, I'm afraid I must ask you for help." Vivienne adjusted one of her sleeves. "There is an alchemical formula that I must complete, but I have been unable to obtain a critical ingredient: the heart of a snowy wyvern." Vivienne gestured. "I had arranged to obtain one, but the chevaliers working with me were killed in the civil war."

A little more practice killing dragons couldn't hurt. She imagined that Adaar and Iron Bull would probably consider the outing fun. "If I'm going to hunt down a snowy wyvern, I need you to tell me everything you know about it."

"They're quite rare and exceedingly dangerous. Their venom is the most potent of any wyvern. Ordinary hunters would not make the attempt. The risk is too great. You, my dear, would certainly be an equal to this monster."

"We'll see if we can locate one."

"Thank you, my dear. I would be most grateful. I shall give the location of its lair to Cullen. Remember, my dear: I must have its heart, or the potion will not work." She inclined her head. "I eagerly await your success."

* * *

"We have him, Inquisitor!" Cullen drove a marker into the map. "We've found Samson's lair." He smiled up at her. "My duties usually keep me here, but for Samson? I'll make an exception."

Maxwell expected anything less. "I'm looking forward to fighting by your side, Commander."

"Likewise, Inquisitor. We'll depart at your leave."

"We'll leave in the morning," he said.

* * *

"This is it," said Cullen as he and Erdic pushed the gate open. "The heart of Samson's command."

"I don't see him anywhere," said Maxwell. He looked around and saw that the place was on fire, and looked all but deserted. He could make out only a few figures moving in the distance. "Or hear him."

"Nor I." Cullen readied his shield. "Maker, tell me he hasn't fled…"

Cassandra and Erdic went left, while Maxwell and Cullen went to the right. Varric remained in the centre, firing his crossbow whenever he had a good shot and Dorian readied his staff. At once a small group of red templars attacked and Maxwell found himself fighting back to back with Cullen.

He blocked the blade of the red templars and then kicked him in the chest before blocking the sword from another. Cullen blocked the projectiles coming from a monstrous templar and then rammed into him with his shield. Mass was pleased the two of them could fight together side-by-side as they had not done it before.

The others caught up with them at the door, and they hit the behemoth with wolfpack tactics. A blow from Adaar caused cracks in the red lyrium, and Dorian created a typhoon of fire. The behemoth shuddered, and all four warriors moved in to hit it again. It fell, tumbling down the stairs to land unmoving.

* * *

"This place is already half-destroyed," Erdic noted.

Frustration was evident on Cullen's face. "Samson must have ordered his templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn't."

"Sorry, Curly." Varric looked around. "Someone tipped off Samson you were coming."

"I think you're right. Still, we've dealt Samson a blow."

"There are people moving around," Maxwell gestured. "Perhaps there is still something or someone to be found."

* * *

They fought their way through a couple groups of red templars. Despite the offer, none of the red templars surrendered. Near the back of the last chamber, Maxwell spotted someone slumped against a wall. He moved in that direction, flanked by Cullen. He was only a few feet from the figure when he lifted his head and spoke. "Hello, Inquisitor."

"You know me?" He moved in closer.

Cullen knelt next to the man. "It's Maddox. Samson's Tranquil." He glanced up at him. "Something's wrong. I'll send for the healers—"

"That would be a waste, Knight-Captain Cullen." Maddox's eerie voice interrupted him. "I drank my entire supply of blightcap essence. It won't be long now."

"We only wanted to ask you questions, Maddox," said Maxwell.

"Yes. That is what I could not allow. I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape."

"You threw your lives away?" Cullen gestured angrily. "For _Samson_? Why?"

"Samson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again." Maddox's voice was growing weaker. "I…" He slumped. "Wanted to help…"

Cullen remained silent for a moment and then, he sighed, and stood up. "We should check the camp. Maddox may have missed something."

* * *

They found a stash of lyrium bottles that had been licked clean. Samson had been there. And likely not all that long ago.

Varric kicked one of the bottles across the room. "Drinking it, wearing it, growing it—you can't say Samson isn't committed."

Cullen drummed his fingers against his sword hilt. "How much red lyrium is Samson taking? His resistance must be extraordinary."

Maxwell sighed. "We can't leave Maddox here. He should be properly laid to rest."

"If even Samson did his best for Maddox, we can do no less."

Erdic grabbed the blanket from one of the beds, and went back to start wrapping the dead Tranquil. Cassandra and Varric went to one side of the room to search, and Maxwell and Cullen went to the other. Cullen found some papers on a table, and growled. "Samson left a message. For me."

Maxwell looked up. "What does it say?"

"'Drink enough lyrium, and its song reveals the truth. The Chantry used us. You're fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his general, and his vessel of power.' And other such nonsense." He shoved the papers haphazardly into a sack. "Does he think I'll understand? What does he know?"

* * *

Erdic looked around the workshop. "This must have been Maddox's room."

"The fire couldn't destroy these entirely." Cullen ran a hand over the items on a workbench. "Whatever they are."

"It looks like tools, and part of a forge."

"Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them." He began carefully packing the tools away. "If Maddox used these to make Samson's armour, she could use them to unmake it." He smiled. "We have him."

* * *

"The red lyrium deposits are being destroyed, and we've cut the red templars down to the core." Cullen drummed his fingers against the hilt of his sword. "It's a pity Maddox thought his sacrifice was the only answer. But that leaves Samson with a severely curtailed army, and enchanted armour he can't maintain. You did it."

"We both fought to make this happen. Don't sell yourself short." His friends did that entirely too often.

"Well I—thank you. But my work's not done yet." He gestured at his desk. "We're getting recruits by the hour. There's more than a few ex-templars among them. We've struck a blow and given people hope. This is a true victory."

The door then suddenly opened and they turned to find Dagur rushing towards them as if someone's house was on fire.

"Inquisitor, I finished it! Are you talking? Sorry. Have it anyhow." Dagna was waving something above her head. She handed it to Maxwell.

"You mean, this rune?" Maxwell turned it over, looking at it in confusion.

"It's not just _any_ rune. I made it with red lyrium and what's left of poor Maddox's tools. The rune acts on the median fissures of lyrium to—" The dwarven woman caught herself starting to do the rapid fire speech. "It'll destroy Samson's armor. He'll be powerless."

Maxwell exchanged a wide smile with Cullen. "We'll cut Corypheus off from his most powerful officer."

"Maddox covered Samson's tracks thoroughly. But wherever Samson's retreated, we'll find him." He nodded. "Your army stands ready, Inquisitor. For Samson, for Corypheus, for whatever you command."

* * *

Ellana discovered that finding the snowy wyvern brought them face to snout with another dragon, much to the delight of the Adaar and Iron Bull. And, if she were completely honest with herself, she'd have to admit she'd had just a little bit of fun battling the beast alongside her comrades. Ellana imagined Vivienne would say the same.

Vivienne tapped the dead dragon with the butt of her staff. "You know, Cassandra, you really ought to have armour with gilding. Or dragon scales. Preferably both."

"Would that not be impractical?" Cassandra looked down at her silverite plate mail.

"It would be dramatic, my dear! Half the value of armour is intimidation."

"I prefer the half that keeps blades out of my innards, personally."

After which she returned to Keeper Hawen informed him of the death of the elves in the Emerald Graves and gave him the records they discovered in the temple. He was grateful that she completed their mission, but he was still saddened by their death.

* * *

"Ellana, you are a treasure." Vivienne's smile was genuine and warm. "Please, accept this as your payment. I must begin work immediately. You have been a dear friend, and I…" Vivienne hesitated a moment before smiling again. "Would like you to come with me."

* * *

The manor seemed alien, with no people inside. Vivienne led her up the stairs. "This should only take a moment, my dear."

Vivienne walked to the man lying on the bed. Ellana caught a scent in the air, and felt a lump rise in her throat. The man was dying. Vivienne's face was gentle as she took his hand. "I'm here, my darling." She lifted his head and put the potion to his lips.

He stirred slightly, eyes opening. "Vivienne?"

"Yes, darling."

Duke Bastien raised a hand to touch her cheek. "It's going to be all right, my love." His hand fell, and he went still.

"My darling? Bastien?"

Ellana came up beside the other woman. "Vivienne, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing here now."

* * *

Not knowing what to say, she simply took Vivienne's hand during the carriage ride. Vivienne's fingers clutched hers despite her face remaining composed. "Bastien is dead. I can hardly believe…" She swallowed, and a faint trace of a smile came to her lips. "It was the Wintersend Bal, my first visit to the Imperial Palace. The Circle sent a dozen of us to entertain the nobility. I was in awe of everyone and everything. And then…" Her fingers tightened around Ellana's. "Our eyes met. Bastien spent the entire ball at my side. The dowager tried to have him killed for slighting her, but he didn't care."

"Falling in love across a crowded ballroom. Sounds like something out of a children's story."

"He was a dashing rogue, and any defects he might have had were made up for with rank and importance. It was…" She closed her eyes for a moment. "A more innocent time, I suppose. And now he's gone, and I…" Vivienne nodded slowly. "I must right to his son Laurent…" Her voice became more businesslike. "And his sister will make a terrible fuss if she isn't informed first. And I'll need to arrange for the Chantry services. Maker only knows how long that will take."

"If I can help you, just say the word."

"No, my dear. I'll handle everything." The carriage came to a halt. "Excuse me. I have so much to do."

* * *

Evelyn slipped into Cullen's office and watched him give instructions to his men. "Rylen's men will monitor the situation."

"Yes, sir. We'll begin preparations at once."

"In the meantime, we'll send soldiers to…" He glanced up and saw her. "Assist with the relief effort. That will be all."

"Sir." The men started to leave. Cullen shut the door behind them, and leaned on it for a moment. "There's always something more, isn't there?"

"Long day?" Ellana asked, crossing her arms.

"I shouldn't complain." He walked back towards his desk. "This war won't last forever. When it started, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now."

She walked over to him. "What do you mean?"

"I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won't want to move on…" He turned to look at her. "Not from you." He touched the side of her face gently. "But I don't know what you—that is, if you, ah…"

Ellana caught his hand. "Cullen. Do you need to ask?"

"I suppose not. I—"

She sat on the side of his desk, and her hand brushed a bottle. It wobbled, then fell to the ground and shattered. She gasped, and started to apologise, but her attempt to stand back up just knocked another bottle down. He caught her hand, then smile and shoved everything off his desk and to the floor. She smiled as he laid her back on the desk.

* * *

In a matter no time the two of them had remove their clothes and she was lying down on the desk rubbing her breasts while Cullen was eating away at her womb. She could feel his tongue moving deeper and deeper inside of her and then he moved his hands, which were rubbing against her thighs, and placed them on her breasts.

He began to squeeze them causing her to gasped and Cullen removed himself from her womb and began to climb onto the desk himself. He then inserted his length into her and began to push in and out of her and at the same time rubbing her breasts firmly and gently. Evelyn arced her back with every single push and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The two of them then began to fight over dominance with their tongues dancing inside one another.

Cullen then removed his hands from her breasts and clasped her butt cheeks and then lifted her off the desk. This sudden movement courted to lose the fight of the tongues and she felt Cullen's tongue dancing inside of her mouth.

He then began to carry her over to his bed as he pushed in and out of her. She automatically wrapped her legs around him and began to move with the same rhythm. He then gently placed one hand on the small of her back and place down onto the bed. With the other he began to run his fingers through her hair. Then with one last push he unleashed his liquids within her and a split second later she did the same. Cullen, who was now completely exhausted, landed on top of her. She then rolled him onto his side and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

She woke to sunlight streaming in the window, and the sound of Cullen's heart beating. Evelyn lay there for some time, comforted by the warmth of him. A regretful sigh escaped her as she sat up and started looking for her clothes.

On the bed, he shifted. A soft cry escaped him. He murmured, telling something to leave him be. She touched his face, and he woke with a gasp. "Bad dream?"

"They always are." He touched her hand. "Without lyrium, they're worse." He sat up in the bed. "I didn't mean to worry you." He caressed her face gently.

Evelyn ran her fingers though his hair. "You can let me worry about you a little." She bent, and pressed her forehead to his.

He laughed as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. "All right." He held her to him. "You are…" His voice was little more than a whisper. "I have never felt anything like this."

"I love you. You know that, right?" she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too."


	35. The Warden Mage

Maxwell went to meet Theron, who he noticed were spending a lot more time with his daughter. When he entered into the room he found near her cradle wiggling her finger at her.

"I see you're spending time with your daughter," said Maxwell.

"I'm just sorry that I wasn't there for her birth," he said sadly as he turned to face him.

"She is adorable," said Maxwell smiling down on the child.

"Yes, but I don't think you came all this way just to discuss about my daughter," said Theron as he sat down in a chair.

"No," Maxwell nodded as he sat down opposite him. "I just wanted to ask about your opinions of the Inquisition."

"I think you're doing a fine job," said Theron. "You've managed to bring calm the chaos and are now facing against someone who actually brought the Blights upon us."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's enough," Maxwell sighed.

"You've ruined his plans time and again," said Theron. "Believe me when I say that it wasn't easy for us either when we combated the Blight. At that time we had half of Ferelden hunting us down and darkspawn roaming all over the place."

"I suppose me and the guard have got it easy," said Maxwell.

"Though I do have some concerns about some of the members," said Theron.

Maxwell looked up. "You don't trust some of them."

"With good reason," said Theron. "Two in particular, Vivienne and Solas."

Maxwell stared at him. "I thought you'd be more concerned with Dorian and Bull."

"Dorian clearly hates everything that the venatori stand for and Bull is now Tal-Vashoth. Vivienne on the other hand clearly wants to use the Inquisition to increase her standing within the Imperial Court, her I can understand. It's Solas, who are more concerned about."

"He's been helping us since day one," Maxwell frowned. "In fact if it weren't for him I would be dead."

"I'm not denying that," said Theron. "But I find his arrival pretty suspicious, not to mention I have very little on him. According to him he's neither Dalish nor an elf in the city and apparently he learned everything he did from spirits. You have to admit that it doesn't add up."

"I'd be careful what you say," Maxwell advised. "Ellana has become rather fond of him of late."

"Don't worry, I won't intervene with their fares," Theron assured. "I just have a bit of misgivings with him."

"Noted, but I still say we need him I don't wishes to discuss on this anymore," Maxwell getting to his feet.

"As you wish, Inquisitor," said Theron. "I should also inform you that the Grey Wardens have now got rid of every red templar within Ferelden. I've been getting reports that they seem to be making their way to the wilds, no doubt a fall back under their leader."

"We're discussing plans on how to deal finish them off," said Maxwell.

"Good, because the obvious reasons why the Grey Wardens won't be able to accompany your forces when you do face him in your final confrontation," said Theron.

"Just as long as you prevent them from getting their support," said Maxwell.

"I'll tell Faren, but I advise you to be careful Inquisitor," said Theron. "Especially around Morrigan, I never really truly understood that woman."

Maxwell nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Adaar made her way into the tavern to share a drink with Iron Bull and discovered that he was only sharing a drink with someone. It was a redhead dwarf wearing Grey Warden armour and he smelt like a brewery.

"Ah, kadan," said Iron Bull looking up as she approached. "Come have a drink with us."

The dwarf looked up and laughed rather creepily. "Never seen boobs on a Qunari before," he said. "Mind you I've only seen one and he was weird."

"He's the Arishok," said Iron Bull.

"Call him what you want, but I'll always remember him as someone who wouldn't recognise a good joke even if it dance naked on his head."

"And you are," said Adaar sitting down.

"Oghren the Magnificent, slayer of darkspawn," he laughed.

Adaar nodded as she sat down. "I've heard of you, you fought in the Flight Blight with the other Wardens."

"Finest body of men and women I've ever served," said Oghren. "You know those elves managed to reunite me with the one woman in the world who could stand me."

Adaar blinked. "You're married?"

"You better believe it and I've got a son as well, Faren," said Oghren smiling. "He just wants to be just like his daddy."

"Lucky him," said Iron Bull shaking his head.

"I have to say I never thought I would drink with a couple of ox men," said Oghren as he dragged from his tankard.

"I prefer the term ox woman," said Adaar as she grabbed a tankard. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Thought I'd show these Inquisition routs how to swing a sword," said Oghren.

"He's a skilled fighter," Iron Bull admitted. "He goes in this blood rage and slays everything in sight, I love it."

"It's an old dwarven fighting technique," said Oghren. "And what's known as a berserker, we going to battle and a blood rage and slaughter everything in sight."

"I'm telling you it scares the wits out of the recruits," said Iron Bull as he drank.

"In the face of against an ancient darkspawn they need to be scared," said Oghren.

"So where were you during the Siege of Adamant?" Adaar after she took a sip from her tankard.

"Oh, slaying demons," said Oghren. "I stood by the commander every step of the way, is a matter of principle."

"I suppose many of the Fereldan wardens stood by him," said Adaar.

"Bah, he recruited every single one of us and made us into a cracking fighting unit," said Oghren. "His only mistake was ever recruiting that mage Anders. Though I could hardly blame him, I never knew he had it in him to destroy an entire Chantry."

"If you fought with the Wardens side during the Blight then you must have known Theron, Leliana and Morrigan."

"Aye, nice to see the old Wolf and songbird," Oghren nodded. "Not so much with the witch, mind you the only person that ever liked her was Daylen. I think he was hypnotised by her tits, personally."

"And what do you think of her son?" Adaar asked.

"Never saw her the motherly type," Oghren shrugged. "Come to think of no one actually thought of me as a fatherly type either."

"I wonder where they got that impression," Iron Bull said as he took a swig.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," said Oghren. "Though I wish I took part in that final campaign against this Corypheus."

"Personally, after hearing your stories, I don't fancy meeting you end of your blade," said Adaar.

"I don't blame you, but I've heard that you've got a Warden in your inner circle and I don't mean the Dalish one," said Oghren curiously.

"He's not a warden, he pretended to be one," said Adaar. "Took his name on everything and stopped being himself."

"He did sell his entire company for gold and slaughtered an entire family of nobles," said Iron Bull. "I wouldn't want to be like him either."

"Maybe go a few rounds with this so-called warden and shown what a real warden can do," said Oghren as he picked himself up, grabbed his axe, and made his way out of the tavern.

"I certainly feel very sorry for Blackwall," said Adaar.

"Yeah, he's even dangerous when he's drunk," said Iron Bull.

Adaar turned to him. "He's drunk, but he looked so sober."

"According to Wolf, he's the only Warden the known history that hasn't toppled over during the Joining," said Iron Bull. "Apparently, he likes the taste of darkspawn blood."

Adaar looked the tavern door. "Poor Blackwall."

* * *

Varric was busy going through his letters and then saw Erdic leaning on the doorway.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

"Got a message from Merrill," said Varric. "She's wishes that she could meet up with Hawke at Weisshaupt, but fears that their baby Leandra wouldn't make the trip."

Erdic nodded. "I can see that, she must be like three years old now."

"Hep, and apparently her first word was Hawke," Varric chuckled. "How's your child coming along?"

"Hanara's really moody and can barely move," said Erdic. "The healers say that is going to pop out any day now."

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Varric asked curiously.

"I don't really mind either way," Erdic shrugged. "I just want it to be nice and healthy and nowhere in danger with Corypheus."

"Speaking of which, have you been able to find him?"

"Nope," said Erdic. "We believe that he is making his way down south and it looks like he's on the retreat, but we haven't got the general idea yet."

"I still don't understand how you manage to survive Hawke," Varric frowned.

"I'm wondering that myself," said Erdic. "He had survived the explosion somehow, but the question is how? That explosion levelled an entire mountain top, even the four of us barely escaped."

"Yeah, his survivor was nothing short than a miracle," said Varric. "And not a very reassuring one."

* * *

Morrigan was wondering through the gardens with Kieran and as she looked into his eyes she couldn't help but remember Daylen. She missed him dearly as did Kieran, but she knew that his research was invaluable.

Then suddenly she heard the sound of a raven and looked up in time to see a raven landing in front of them. Seconds later, he transformed into a man and Morrgian's heart skipped a beat as Daylen appeared right in front of her.

"Father!" Kieran cried and ran up to him.

He wrapped his arms around Daylen's waist and Daylen placed a hand on his head. "Good to see you to, son."

"Daylen, why are you hear?" Morrgian asked.

"Because I have some startling news that the Inquisitor and his guard needs to hear," said Daylen.

* * *

An hour later everyone was gathered around the war table as Daylen stood there and everyone was staring at him with great interest.

"Nice to see you well, Cullen," said Daylen nodding.

"Yes," said Cullen, looking slightly uneasy. "I admit that the last time we saw each other it did not end in the best of terms."

"Considering what you went through it could have been a lot worse," said Daylen.

"What's this news that you want to share with us?" Maxwell asked.

"Firstly I was able to pull out records of the ritual that sealed Corypheus," said Daylen as he pulled out a few notes from his satchel.

"You wish us to do a blood magic ritual," said Vivienne distastefully.

"If you're not able to find a way to kill Corypheus, this is the next best thing," said Daylen. "Unless you want him to wonder around causing chaos all over the continent."

"He's got a point, Iron Lady," said Varric.

"While I do not agree with the Grey Wardens methods, I do agree that we cannot allow Corypheus to wonder around free," said Solas.

"We'll use it as a last resort," said Maxwell. He then turned to Daylen. "Though I imagine that you did not come here just to give us note on an ancient blood ritual."

"No, I didn't," said Daylen. "I came to inform you that I maybe on the very verge of curing the Blight."

The noise in the room was so quiet that you could hear a needle drop has everyone turned out Daylen.

"You're serious," said Theron at last.

"I've been using Avernus notes and work my way backwards from that," said Daylen.

Ellana turned and looked at Theron. "Is it possible?"

"In theory," said Theron. "There have been such cases, Fiona was a Grey Warden at one point, but somehow the taunt was pulled out of her body and made her completely immune to the Blight. And then there was a mage named Avernus, who used blood magic to extend his life."

"Who is this Avernus?" Adaar asked curiously.

"A mage who served Warden Commander Dryden and who cause their entire fortress to be overrun by demons," said Theron.

"He also conducted unethical experiments to understand the Blight," said Daylen. "I've took his research, but I have used more ethical means of understanding the Blight."

"Wise of you," said Solas.

"I found that Blight magic is a lot more unstable than blood magic and a lot more chaotic," said Daylen. "We Grey wardens only touch the surface when we sense darkspawn. However, I feel that if we touch any more into the Blight we'll accelerator our condition causing us to hear the Calling a lot sooner."

"So what's the cure for the Blight?" Leliana asked.

"That's the part you're not going to like," said Daylen as he took in a deep breath. "The cure revolves around using blood magic."

"What?" everyone cried.

"I know, I know," said Daylen calmly. "But all my research definitely points to blood magic. As I mentioned earlier Avernus used blood magic to extend his life. Garahel's sister Isseya also used blood magic in order absorb the Blight within a dozen Griffin eggs."

"Wait," said Theron looking up. "Are you saying that there were Griffin eggs that had the Blight removed from them? I thought all the griffins including their eggs were corrupted."

"Not all them and have only just recently discovered these Griffin checks," said Daylen.

"Now you're saying there's real life griffins," said Erdic sceptically. "You're pulling our legs."

"I'm not pulling anything," said Daylen with a slight smile. "I had hoped that the Inquisition would help preserve the griffins."

Maxwell turned to Josephine. "Josephine, I don't suppose you able to convince a few members of the University of Orlais to help preserve these chicks?"

"I'll get right on it, Inquisitor," said Josephine and hurried away.

"Back to what I was saying about curing the Blight," said Daylen. He then turned to Varric. "If I remember correctly one of your friends Varric had a corrupted Eluvian and was able to use blood magic to purify it."

"Yes, Daisy certainly accomplished it," Varric nodded.

"I still do not understand how blood magic and purify anything," said Maxwell.

"It is certainly unheard of," Dorian agreed. "I don't even think that anyone from the Imperium has ever imagined that to use blood magic as a cure."

"You can't honestly say that you are going through with this ridiculous statement," said Vivienne.

"I'm not suggesting anything, Vivienne," said Maxwell. "Though if it's a cure for the Blight it could save a lot of lives."

"I do remain dubious, Inquisitor," said Cullen. "Though I don't deny that Daylen is a skilled mage and I very much doubt that he is consulting with demons, especially after everything that happened in the Circle Tower of Ferelden."

"I don't fancy to repeat history, Cullen," said Daylen. "I haven't used people in my experiments, I've been mostly using blighted creatures like wolves. Also I have been very careful in every single one of my experiments."

"So you don't really know that the cure for the blight can cure a person," said Ellana.

"No, I'm still on the experimental stages on that," Daylen admittedly. "I want to make sure that it perfect before I actually tried on a person."

"Glad to see that you're using some bit of common sense," Vivienne muttered.

"I can't say that I can condone blood magic, but if you are successful of curing the Blight please let me know," said Maxwell.

* * *

A bit later, Maxwell and Theron noticed that Daylen only had a single satchel with him.

"You're not staying, are you?" said Theron.

"No, I only came here to share my research which I have done with your mages," said Daylen. "But I can't solve everything here, I need to carry on my journey."

"What about Morrgian and Kieran?" Maxwell frowned. "Are you truly going to leave your wife and son?"

"I've already talked with Morrgian and she understands as for Kieran, I promise I'll see him again soon," said Daylen. "Though I would appreciate it if the two of you could look after them."

"You're asking me to look after Morrgian?" Theron blinked. "You do realise who we're talking about?"

"True," Daylen shrugged. "But sometimes she does go a bit over her head, especially when it comes to finding ancient magics."

"We'll do what we can," Maxwell promised.

"Thank you, Inquisitor," said Daylen.

* * *

It was late at night and Daylen was in bed naked with Morrgian as she rode on top of him. He looked at her beautiful face as a hands brushed against his chest and he can help but wish they had more time together.

Daylen then traced his hands on to Morrgian's breasts and gave them a good tight squeeze causing her to moan deeply. He use this moment of weakness to roll over so that he was now on top and began to push firmly into her.

Morrgian wrapped her legs around him forcing him to push even further into her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daylen began to nibble at her neck and then ran his tongue down towards her breasts and gave one of her tits a good nibble.

She gasped and held her hands brushing against his bareback as he moved up and down while his tongue licked around her tits. He then pulled away and the two of them fell into a deep passionate kiss as they fought for dominance, but in her moment of weakness he managed to become victorious.

"It's a shame that you have to leave," said Morrgian once they broke apart.

"You're not begging for me to stay are you?" Daylen smirked.

"Of course not," said Morrgian dismissively. "I'm just saying that I prefer having you around."

"I wish I could stay to, my love, but finding this cure is important," said Daylen as he grasped one of her legs and placing it on his shoulder.

"How honourable," said Morrgian panting has Daylen pushed even further into her.

"I try," said Daylen as he squeezed one of her breasts.

Morrgian was about open her mouth, but gasped instead as Daylen unleashed his will could into her. He then gently placed back down onto the bed and laid at her side, both of them breathless and they fell asleep still staring at each other's eyes.


	36. What Pride Had Wrought

True to his word the next morning Daylen had vanished, but Maxwell and the guard had more pressing issues. They were ready to make the final offensive against Corypheus.

"It's time to plan our next attack," said Maxwell as he looked at his advisers "What's the state of the Inquisition?"

"Our alliance with Orlais holds. For the present. They'll send aid on request."

Cullen smiled. "And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons. With Orlais' support, our numbers match his. Corypheus's followers must be panicking."

"My agents agree." Leliana clasped her hands behind her back. "Our victories have shaken his disciples."

"We've beaten their 'god' twice over," Erdic smirked.

"Corypheus must be livid," said Adaar. "Where is he now?"

"After you dealt with the duchess, Corypheus uprooted the two strongholds we knew. We don't know where he is at the moment," said Cullen. "His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee. Our victories have them on the defensive."

"They've terrorised Thedas long enough. We need to end them," said Maxwell firmly. "Corypheus is looking for something."

"The question is what," said Theron looking down at the war table.

"His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more." Josephine tapped her pen against her writing board.

"What he hopes to find, however…" Leliana sighed. "Continues to elude us."

"Which should surprise no one," said the voice of Morrigan. "Fortunately, I can assist."

"You have my attention, Lady Morrigan," said Maxwell stepping aside and gestured for Morrigan to join them at the table.

"What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten ruins is as ancient as it is dangerous."

"Which is?" Adaar asked raising an eyebrow.

"'Tis best…" Morrigan gestured at Maxwell and Ellana to accompany her. "If I show you."

* * *

Morrigan led the two of them into band and roomed and found a large mirror standing there. However, the glass looked different more liquid than solid.

"This is an eluvian," said Morrigan. "An elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the Arboe Wilds. _This_ is what Corypheus seeks."

"It's…" Ellana stared. The mirror stood almost twelve feet high, and was wide enough for two horses to pass. The carvings along the sides were intricate, and trying to follow their lines almost made her dizzy. "Beautiful, in its way."

"I found legends of an elven temple somewhere within the Arboe Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I returned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his."

"What does it do?" Maxwell asked

Morrigan gestured, and Ellana felt a rush of power from the woman. The eluvian began to glow, faintly, and ripples crossed its surface as though it were a vertical pool of water. "A more appropriate question would be 'where does it lead?"" Morrigan stepped through the mirror.

Maxwell stood firm and entered into the mirror and was soon followed by Ellana. She found herself in another realm, one curiously grey. There was a light mist that greyed it further, and she could make out more eluvians, most broken. Trees which seemed to be forged from metal decorated the strange landscape. Morrigan's voice echoed strangely in the stillness of the air. "If this place once had a name, it has long been lost. I call it the Crossroads, a place where all eluvians join…" She gestured at the other mirrors. "Wherever they might be."

"This place is extraordinary. How could this even exist?" said Maxwell.

"Who can say? Formed from the fabric of time and space, perhaps." Morrigan stepped further in, and spread her hands. "The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they travelled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark: broken, corrupted, or unusable. As for the rest…" She shrugged. "A few can be opened from this side. But only a few."

Ellana had only heard whispers of eluvians and only knew of one person that encountered one, Theron. Of course that one had been corrupted by the Blight and infected him and his brother. She noted that Maxwell was looking at the place with great interest and you can quite tell what he was thinking.

Her eyes then fell onto Morrigan and she soon realised that the woman standing in front of her may know more than a demon had about these strange mirrors. "How did you find out about this place?"

"My travels have led me to many strange destinations, Inquisitor. Once they led me here. It offered sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?"

"Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not…" Morrigan shrugged again. "Resourceful."

Maxwell noticed strange ruins in the distance. Almost like a crumbling castle. Had people lived here once? The place had the feel of a graveyard. "If they don't lead back to our world, then…?"

"Places between, like this one. I can describe it no better." Morrigan touched one of the broken mirrors. "For a time, I had arrested with the man I loved. But only for a time. One cannot remain in between forever."

"What do you mean, 'a few can be opened from this side'?" Maxwell enquired.

"Some of the eluvians having left unlocked, like doors accidentally left ajar," Morrigan explained. "All others are closed. They can be opened only from beyond."

"Open how?" Ellana asked curiously.

"With the key."

"I assume you have such a key," Maxwell guessed.

"The key can be many things," Morrigan explained. "Each eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough."

"Corypheus wants to come…" Maxwell turned a slow circle, looking around her. "Here?"

"This…" Morrigan gestured. "Is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers…"

"And enter the Fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with the Anchor," Ellana finished.

"He has learned eluvians such as mine exist. He marshals the last of his forces to find one." Morrigan began walking back to the glowing eluvian. "You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon."

* * *

They quickly returned back to the war room and they began to explain everything that Morrigan had said.

"With an eluvian, Corypheus could cross into the Fade in the flesh?" said Leliana.

"Indeed." Morrigan gestured. "The Inquisitor and Lady Ellana can attest that these artefacts still work if one knows how to use them."

"What happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?" Cullen leaned on the war table.

"Why, he will gain his heart's desire, and take the power of a god." Morrigan shrugged. "Or—and this is more likely—the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart."

"In Redcliffe, me and Ellana saw the future Corypheus built," said Maxwell. "We can't let _that_ happen."

"'Twas always so, was it not? The madman would bury us all."

"Pardon me, but…" Josephine's face was pale. "Does this mean everything's lost unless we get to the eluvian before him?"

There was silence within the group, until Cullen spoke. "Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves."

"We should gather our allies before we march." Josephine stabbed the air with her pen.

"Can we wait for them? We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds." Leliana gestured.

Cullen shook his head. "Without support from the soldiers? You'd lose half of them!"

"Then what _should_ we do?" Josephine asked.

"For starters, we don't let Corypheus warriors to death," said Erdic. He then chuckled slightly. "Imagine how embarrassing that would be."

Maxwell nodded and looked at his advisers. "Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds. Leliana, your fastest agents will join them. Together, we'll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus's army until Cullen's soldiers arrive."

"Such confidence." Morrigan nodded. "But the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods."

"We'd be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan." Josephine smiled. "Please, lend us your expertise."

"'Tis why I came here, although it is good to see its value recognised."

"Any further instructions, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked.

Maxwell looked at everyone with admiration. "The Inquisition began as a handful of soldiers. Thanks to you, we're now a force that will topple a self-proclaimed god. I could ask for no finer council, no better guidance."

"I speak for all of us when I answer: we could ask for no finer cause." Cullen smiled at him.

"We'll hound Corypheus in the Wilds before he can find the temple or this 'eluvian'." Leliana's eyes narrowed.

"I'll have the Grey Wardens positioned to cut of the retreat if you're victorious," said Theron.

"Then to battle," said Adaar.

* * *

It took half a day, but everyone was in position. Josephine has sent messages all across Thedas for aid and they came to them in droves, Leliana's spies managed to slow Corypheus' forces with hit-and-run attacks. This gave Cullen time to assemble the army and to penetrate into the Wilds which is where the fighting began.

An Inquisition soldier met him in the guard at the camp.

"Inquisitor! Guardians!" she said bowing.

"How goes the battle, Captain?" Adaar asked.

"The red templars fall beneath our blades, my lady. Commander Cullen says they're nearly finished." Maxwell nodded as the soldier fell into step beside her. "Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an elven ruin to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies."

Maxwell laid a hand on the soldier's shoulder. "Do only what you must. We need enough people for a celebration when we get back to Skyhold."

The woman closed a fist over her heart and bowed. "We will not fail you, my Lord. No matter what comes. Andraste guide you, Inquisitor and your guard."

"I wonder." Morrigan walked up beside them. "Is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?"

That was a rather terrifying thought. "They show me respect, Morrigan. No one mistakes me for the Maker," said Maxwell.

"True. You are far more likely to come to their aid than a Chantry fable…" Morrigan shrugged. "But I digress. If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal."

Maxwell noted Ellana's eyes widening and he had heard the name before from her and Theron. He knew that she was the elven goddess of love and justice and hope that it was a good sign. "Which is?"

"A place of worship out of elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it, then the eluvian he covets lies within." There was an explosion behind them. Morrigan shook her head in disapproval. "Let us hope we reach this temple _before_ the entire forest is reduced to ash."

* * *

Maxwell directed his companions. He sent Blackwall to help the troops on the front line along with Cole and Sera to back him up. Vivienne was assisting his sister with leading the mages.

That left Cassandra, Solas, Varric, Dorian and Iron Bull with them. Hopefully they had enough to penetrate through the front line and to entered the temple.

Maxwell bowed to Empress Celene when he found the woman talking to Josephine. Briala stood nearby, clearly on guard. "We are gladdened to see you and your guard, Herald." She gestured. "This day will be recalled for ages. We are privileged to witness the fulfillment of the Inquisition's purpose."

Maxwell wished he were convinced this battle would be the end of the matter. But there were still reports coming in of rifts. "The sight of our Orlesian allies risking their lives here humbles me."

"Your worthy cause would have friends, even if we did not will it." Celene gave him a respectful nod. "Men and women of faith serve you and your guard. Their favour is no less than our own, their service no less dear. With Orlais at your side, we will see you victorious against Corypheus. May you and your guard walk in the Light."

"Andraste keep you safe," Josephine echoed.

"Move everyone immediately if the fighting comes closer," said Maxwell. He had placed Michel as her bodyguard and knew that he would keep a safe. He also noticed that he and the Empress had refused to acknowledge one another, probably for the best.

"You may count on it."

* * *

"Listen to how close the fighting's gotten. It will be worse ahead." Cassandra kept her hand on her sword.

"If the soldier's aren't careful with their fires, they'll do Corypheus's work for him." Solas shielded his eyes with one hand as he looked into the distance.

"Do you sense the magic crackling?" Morrigan's voice drifted into her ears. "Something more powerful than the red templars stirs."

Cassandra tried not to glare at the woman. But as long as the witch was on the field, she wasn't going to leave her lover's side. She saw Maxwell stop near where a soldier was praying. He then joined his own voice to the last few lines of the prayer. "Maker let me be a worthy servant, that you might take me to your side."

"My thanks, Your Worship. Andraste must hear you. I was a pilgrim at Haven. I saw the wreckage, and how you emerged to lead us. If the Maker bids me serve you, it will be done."

The Inquisitor smiled at the man, and closed his fist over his heart in salute. The soldier answered, and then went to join the others. Cassandra smiled as they started moving again. Into the jungle or back into the Fade, she would follow this man, the man she loved.

* * *

They fought their way through the first group of enemy soldiers. Maxwell felt sorrow as he cut down a man in Grey Warden armour.

"If they are forced to obey him, death will be a blessing," Cassandra's voice assured him.

Maxwell couldn't help but agree, he then signalled for Ellana, Solas and Dorian to strengthen the barriers around them. They cast simultaneously, mingling their spells to reinforce each other. The resulting lightning cleared a swath through the attacking red templars, eliciting a cheer and renewed effort from the Inquisition soldiers.

Strange elves fought, attacking both the Inquisition soldiers and the red templars. Ellana attempted to call to them, but they merely continued to attack. They were left with no choice but to cut their way through them and Adaar did an excellent job by swinging her great sword at them.

"Perhaps these creatures are the reason few return from the Arbor Wilds." Morrigan's staff glowed as black tendrils grew out of the ground, yanking red templars down and rendering them easy prey for the soldiers.

One of the soldiers saluted. "Your scouts say more red templars are on their way. We'll guard against them."

Maxwell answered the salute. "Maker be with you."

* * *

Cullen was at the river, leading a group of Inquisition forced while Leliana and her archers fought from vantage points. Upon seeing them Cullen nodded, and then told him to get moving.

Maxwell blocked the attack of a red templars and then stabbed him in the chest. Part of him wanted to keep Adaar with Cullen, but if they were going to face against Corypheus they would need all the help they can get.

"There. That must be the Temple of Mythal," said Ellana pointing at the light ahead of them.

"Be ready," said Solas. "Corpheus will be there."

"I hear fighting ahead," Morrigan said.

Erdic took point and gestured for them to be stealthy. That was quite a challenge for Adaar and Iron Bull, but they did their best.

* * *

As they began to entertain what could be described as a courtyard they found bodies of dead red templars all over the place. They looked over the edge and found Corypheus and Samson leading their forces and blocking their path with the same strange elves that attacked them earlier.

" _Na melana sur, banallen!_ " said one of the elves.

Samson's voice held arrogance. "They still think to fight us, Master."

Corypheus's deep voice filled the air as he strode forward, towering over the others. "These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows."

"Well of Sorrows?" Maxwell glanced at Morrigan, and she gave him a bewildered look. That was less than comforting.

"Be honoured. Witness death at the hands of a new god!" Corypheus gestured as he continued moving towards the bridge.

Some sort of barrier met him. However, that didn't stop him and he grabbed one of the elves and he began to disintegrate. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and not both elf and red templars off their feet. Maxwell looked over the edge and saw nothing that resembled Corypheus remains. The surviving elves ran as the red templars began to cross the bridge.

Maxwell gestured at his comrades to follow. Maxwell had a strange feeling that they hadn't seen the end of Corypheus, but his main focus was locating what they were after and prevent them from giving their hands on it. Over the bridge he could see Samson leading the red templars into the temple and he sneered at them as they entered.

That's when all hell broke loose. It was then that he noticed that it wasn't just red templars that littered the place, but Grey Wardens as well. He was badly injured began to twitch and jerk violently. Black blood seemed to pour out of the man's mouth as he rose and began to change, growing and twisting into a sickeningly familiar form.

Maxwell looked at the guard who had horror over their faces and then to Morrigan, whose face was pure terror.

"It cannot be," she shouted.

"It is," said Erdic.

"Across the bridge," Maxwell shouted. "Now!"

Then the archdemon appeared, soaring over their heads.

Once they reach the temple began to close the doors desperately, they were huge and heavy, but they were able to close them before the archdemon descended upon them in time. Then some sort of magical barrier appeared around it, no doubt some sort of protection spell.

"At last. Mythal's sanctum," Morrgian breathed has the into deeper into the temple. "Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes."

"You said Corypheus wanted an eluvian, but he mentioned a 'Well of Sorrows.' Which is right?" Cassandra asked.

"I…" Morrigan rubbed her head and looked frustrated. "Am uncertain of what he referred to."

"Could they be the same? Could 'eluvian translate into 'Well of Sorrows?'" Maxwell asked, though he would been pretty sure that Ellana, Theron or Solas would have said something if it had.

"No. It seems an eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks." She met Maxwell's glare, and sighed. "Yes. I was wrong! Does that please you? Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp."

"Let's find this Well before Corypheus's people do," said Adaar.

"I want to know how Corypheus returned to life. We saw him die," said Ellana glancing at Morrgian as she walked.

Morrigan sounded incredibly disturbed. "And his life force passes on to any blighted creature, darkspawn or Grey Warden."

"So, that's how the bastard survived Hawke," said Varric.

"And at the temple," Maxwell added.

"Then Corypheus cannot die. Destroy his body, and he will assume another," said Solas bleakly.

"We'll find a way to stop him once we're done here," said Maxwell firmly.

"'Tis strange. Archdemons possess the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them." Morrigan's knuckles were white on her staff. "Yet Corypheus they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this…" She shook her head. "But not how."

Maxwell asked Morrigan more questions as they walked. Solas's occasional interjections made it clear that Morrigan wasn't quite as much of an expert as she claimed and Ellana gave her views on Dalish culture. If there's one thing that Maxwell had learned over this year was that there was often truth and fact, but they often got distorted in the passage of time.

They found an altar. The path beneath glowed as Maxwell stepped forward. The mark on his hand felt… odd. Morrigan walked up behind him. "It appears the temple's magicks are still strong."

He gestured at the carved pillars. "Is this elven? Does it say anything about this 'Well of Sorrows'?"

Solas answered him. " _'Atish'all Vir Abelasan'_. It means 'enter the path of the Well of Sorrows.'"

Morrigan touched the carving. "There is something about knowledge. Respectful or pure. _Shiven, shivennen…_ " She brushed aside some of the growth obscuring the text. "'Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen."

"At least we know the Well of Sorrows was important," said Ellana.

"Supplicants to Mythal would first have paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry."

Maxwell gestured for the others to step back. Cassandra was clearly unhappy. "Perform a ritual to appease elven gods? Long-dead or no, I don't like it."

Morrigan shrugged at the seeker. "If need be. Unless you wish to turn back?"

"I'll do it," said Ellana grasping her hand around Maxwell's arm. "If anyone should do it, it should be me."

Maxwell nodded and watched as she stepped carefully. Clearly she was making sure that she did not repeat any of her steps. The tiles glowed beneath her feet, and she continued until all were glowing. There was a surge of energy.

* * *

It seemed the red templars had opted for a more direct approach, and had simply used explosives to open a path to the undercroft of the temple. Samson directed some of his minions to hold them off before heading down and in.

Maxwell uses stealth to get behind them and take them out from behind. Erdic fought side by side with Cassandra as they block the templars blades. Ellana poured strength into barriers before summoning the spirit blade in her hand and you did the push the templars back. Solas and Dorian use their magic to disrupt the lines of the archers, while Morrigan threw fire and Varric fired bolts. While Adaar and Iron Bull began cutting through the red templars with relatively ease.

"Come on. We might catch them," said Adaar making her way to the tunnel Samson had just entered.

Morrigan blocked her path. "Hold! A moment." She gestured. "While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination. We should walk the petitioner's path, as before."

Iron Bull glared at her. "You forget that army fighting for us out there? Longer we play around the more Inquisition soldiers die. There's a hole, jump in."

"In this case, I must agree with the witch." Solas clasped his hands behind his back. "This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect."

Morrigan actually seemed surprised when Solas agreed with her, but was quick to take advantage. "You see the urgency. We _cannot_ find the Well of Sorrows unprepared."

They were treading deep into the unknown here. "We don't know what's behind those doors. They might have a reason for going another way," Maxwell pointed out.

"Had they the option, they would have proceeded." Morrigan's gestures were insistent. " _That_ must lead to their goal."

Theron and Leliana had both been adamant that the woman before her had her own agenda. "Their goal? Or yours?"

"There is…" Morrigan walked towards the warded door. "A danger to the natural order. Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well. I would have it restored."

Erdic just stared at the witch "I wasn't expecting your answer to be so… Romantic."

"Trust me. Your surprise is matched only by my own." Morrigan gestured. "Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic…" She shook her head. "The list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true. I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon is given to those who use the Well of Sorrows…" She spread her hands. "But at a terrible price."

"What exactly did that altar say about the Well of Sorrows?" Ellana asked.

There was some irritation on Morrigan's face. "Like most elven writing, it was insufferably vague. The term I deciphered was ' _halam'shivanas_ '—'the sweet sacrifice of duty.' It implies the loss of something personal for duty's sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade."

"What sort of curse should we brace ourselves for if we use the Well?" Ellana asked.

"'Twould be easier by far to advise you of a curse. This price is not so well defined. My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this Well, I am willing to pay the cost."

"And gain what?"

"That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way."

Maxwell looked to Ellana. "Inquisitor, I would agree with Morrigan and Solas," she said. "Don't forget that Corypheus isn't the only one here and these elves may not look kindly if we do not show the proper respect."

Maxwell glanced back at the tunnel. He took a deep breath and headed for the ritual chamber.

* * *

Ellana, like before, walked the last of the paths, and felt the surge of energy again. Solas and Morrigan both answered her questions as they moved through the temple, though their answers often differed.

* * *

The door took them into a chamber. "'Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for…" Morrigan wondered.

The doors closed behind them and Maxwell felt a presence behind them. "We're being watched."

Behind them were several elves all them aiming bows and arrows at them. Then they saw a man overlooking them on the balcony above them. His face was hard to make out due to his cowl, but his build looked elven.

" _Venavis_. You…" He waved a hand. "Are unlike the other invaders. You stumble down our paths at the side of one of our own and another who bears the features of those who call themselves _Elvhen_. You bear the mark of magic which is…" He tilted his head to one side. "Familiar. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

Maxwell stepped forward. "They are my enemies, as well as yours."

"I am called Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground." He gestured at the archers standing behind them. "We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the _vir'abelasan_."

"'The Place to the Way of Sorrows.' He speaks of the well." Morrigan kept her voice low.

"It is not for you. It is not for _any_ of you."

Maxwell glanced over his shoulder. "Solas, perhaps he'll listen to you."

"What shall I say, Inquisitor?" Solas shook his head. "Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it."

He very much doubted that Ellana would be able to dissuade him either. However, it was very probably best for her to do the talking for a bit.

Ellana nodded and stepped forwards. "So… you're elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?"

"The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over."

Dorian's eyes widened. "Wait… that's not right. What are you saying?"

"You would not know truth," said Abelas. "Shemlen history is as short as the pool of your years."

"What did the Imperium do, then? Are you saying it wasn't a war?"

"The 'war' of carrion feasting upon a corpse, yes. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before. It is meaningless. We endure. The _vir'abelasan_ must be preserved."

Maxwell needed something. A compromise. An idea. Anything that meant not having to kill these men just to stop Corypheus. "What is this _vir'abelasan_ , exactly?"

"It is a path, one walked only by those who toiled in Mythal's favour."

"He speaks of priest, perhaps?" Morrigan shrugged.

"More than that you need not know."

Maxwell spread his hands. "We did not come here to fight you, nor to steal from your temple."

He stared back at him for what seemed a lifetime and could have been no more than a few seconds. "I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed the rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart…" He folded his arms. "And never return."

"This is our goal, is it not?" Solas's voice was quiet and urgent. "There is no reason to fight these Sentinels."

And naturally, Morrigan seemed to disagree. "Consider carefully. You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need to the Well for your own."

They needed to stop Corypheus first. They could find some way to defend the Well later. "I accept your offer."

"You will be guided to those you seek." He gestured to a robed figure holding a staff. "As for the _vir'abelasan_ …" He drew himself up. "It shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself." He turned, and started to walk away.

"No!" Morrigan yelled.

"Morrigan!" Maxwell yelled trying to stop.

But he was too late, her form twisted and shrunk, and a moment later a raven was flying after Abelas.

* * *

They followed the guide. In the distance, he could make out sounds of combat. The Sentinels were fighting. Maxwell wanted to go, to aid them. They might stand a better chance together. But this was not his temple, and the choice was not his.

" _Mythal'enaste_." Their guide opened a secret passage.

"That's helpful, since Morrigan chased off on her own," Adaar grumbled.

"She seeks to protect the Well of Sorrows," said Solas.

"He said the elves destroyed themselves, before my countrymen came along," said Dorian in bewilderment. "Could that be true? I can hardly believe it."

Cassandra didn't approve of the temple. Solas, a lot more gently than Ellana had expected, pointed out she was being rather impolite.

" _Penshra. Ghilas vellathan_."

"I believe she would prefer that we remain close," Solas translated.

Maxwell nodded and let them deep into the chamber. As they walked Ellana just stared at the temple, so much history there had not been distorted by the Chantry or the Imperium. She could hardly wait to show the Dalish.

"The Sentinels are holding off the red Templars," Adaar noted.

"Count your blessings that we're still not fighting both at the same time," said Dorian.

" _Vir sumeil_."

That last bit didn't need translation. They'd arrived. Red templars were in the chamber. Maxwell pointed his daggers at the templars and they charged. However, that seemed unnecessary as Ellana formed her spirit blade and knock them aside with relatively ease. Clearly she found their presence insulting.

* * *

"The Well of Sorrows," said Maxwell as the they stepped out into what appeared to be balcony above a garden.

"So Mythal endures." Solas almost sounded awed. And pleased.

"How has such magic lasted?" said Dorian amazed.

"Andraste guide us." Cassandra brought up the rear.

* * *

The Sentinels did their best to face the remaining red templars, but they fell one by one. Samson and approached them with a satisfied smile on his face.

"You tough bastards—a day's march, hours of fighting, and still fierce as dragons. The Chantry never knew what it was throwing away."

"Samson!"One of the red templars caught sight of them. "Sir—watch out!"

Samson turned. "Inquisitor. You, your guard and those elf-things don't know when to stop." He laid a hand on his sword. "You've hunted us half across Thedas. I should've guessed you'd follow us into this hole."

Maxwell walked forward. "I spoke with your Tranquil, Maddox. He sacrificed himself for your cause."

"I told him not to…" Samson almost looked regretful. "He died as one of us, then. One of the faithful." He spread his hands. "Corypheus chose me twice. First as his general, now as the Vessel for the Well of Sorrows." He pointed up the waterfall behind them. "You know what's inside the Well? Wisdom. The kind of wisdom that can scour a world. I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the Fade without your precious Anchor."

Maxwell shook his head. "Corypheus already caused one disaster. Help him now, and he'll rip the world apart!"

Samson glared at him. "I'm helping him reshape it! He's had centuries to make ready. You're no match for Corpyheus. Even if you drink from the Well, you'll never master its wisdom as he could." His armour then flared up. " _This_ is the strength the Chantry tried to bind. But it's a new world now. With a new god." He drew his blade. "So, Inquisitor. How will this go?"

From his pocket, he took the rune Dagna had given him. "Power is all well and good. Until it's taken away." He held up the rune.

He screamed as the lyrium on his armour began to shatter, reverberating with the lyrium in the rune. "What did you do? _What did you do?_ " He fell to his knees. "My armour. It's gone. The lyrium— I _need_ it!" He got back to his feet and lifted his sword. "Kill them all!"

* * *

Even without the armour he was still a force to be reckoned with and somehow it managed to make and grow. It took everything they had just to bring him down and even then, he tried to rise once more. "Not the Well, you wretch. You can't take it from Corypheus. You mustn't…" He collapsed, but continued breathing.

"He's still breathing." Cassandra panted.

"We can take him back to Skyhold for judgment," said Maxwell panting. It was done, for now. He heard a raven call, and looked to see Abelas running up the waterfall. "Abelas!"

* * *

They reached the top to see Morrigan blocking Abelas from reaching the well. "You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows!"

Abelas stepped back, positioning himself so he could watch them and Morrigan at the same time. "So the sanctum is despoiled at last."

"You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance." Morrigan was all but spitting at the man.

"To keep it from your grasping fingers! Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving!" Abelas gestured at her.

"Fool! You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!"

Maxwell held up his hands, trying to calm them both. "Corypheus needed Samson to use the Well. Without him, there's no 'Vessel' to claim it."

"And his army is in pieces now," Adaar added.

Morrigan shook her head. "The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place." She took a deep breath. "The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you and the guard afford not to use it?"

"Do you even know what you ask?" Abelas glared at Morrigan. "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on…" He waved his hand at the well. "Through this. All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever."

"This can't be easy, holding on to what's lost," said Maxwell.

Corypheus was still out there, but surely they could find some way to defend the well. The barriers had held against the archdemon. If the Inquisition's mages reinforced them, and they left some soldiers…

"You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp." Abelas shook his head.

"There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger." Solas stepped to Ellana's side.

"Elvhen such as you?" Abelas turned towards him.

"Yes." Solas gave a small nod. "Such as I."

"We may not bear the resemblance of you and your people, but we could really use your help," said Ellana.

Abelas turned to look at Maxwell. "You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of the _vir'abelasan_ as best you can, to fight your enemy?"

"Not without your permission," said Maxwell.

"One does not obtain permission. One obtains the right. The _vir'abelasan_ may be too much for a mortal to comprehend." He was still for a moment, then he almost seemed to grow smaller. "Brave it if you must, but know you this: you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal."

"Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?" said Morrigan sceptically.

"Bound, as we are bound." Abelas looked at Morrigan before turning back to Maxwell. "The choice is yours."

"Is it possible this Mythal might still exist?" Ellana asked.

"Anything is possible."

Morrigan was shaking her head. "Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen'Harel and banished to the Beyond."

"'Elven' legend is wrong." Abelas' voice was blunt. "The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder."

"Murder? I said nothing of—" Morrigan looked startled.

"She was slain, if a god truly can be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this temple. Yet the _vir'abelasan_ remains. As do we. That is something." He started to walk away.

"Are you leaving the temple?" Maxwell asked.

"Our duty ends. Why remain?" He gestured at the garden below.

"There is a place for you, _lethallin_ …" Solas's voice was soft. "If you seek it."

"Perhaps there are placed the shemlen have not touched."

"The Imperium went to great lengths to expunge elven history," said Dorian. "You might be the last to know the truth."

Abelas raised an eyebrow. "Would the 'elves' of your land listen to the truth?"

"My people have been searched tirelessly for any hint of our ancient history," said Ellana. "With your help we might finally understand it."

"Would it hurt to try?" Dorian asked.

"It very well may, shemlen. Yes," said Abelas. "It may be that only _uthenera_ awaits us. The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken. If fate is kind."

"You can walk away from the temple? Just like that?" said Adaar.

"After you drink, nothing remains to hold us," said Abelas.

" _Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas,_ " said Solas. Abelas nodded at him and then walked away. "His name. _Abelas_ means sorrow. I said… I hoped he finds a new name."

"You'll note the intact eluvian. I was correct on that count, at least." Morrigan gestured at the mirror on the other side of the pool.

That was still a potential problem as well. At least it was one they could move. "Is it still a threat? Can Corypheus use it to travel the Fade?"

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key?" Morrigan waved a hand at the water. "The Well is the key. Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be no more use to Corpyhus than glass." She sounded vaguely disturbed. "I did not expect the Well to feel so…" She wrapped her arms around herself. "Hungry."

"Let's not be reckless. I don't want anyone hurt," said Maxwell.

Morrigan turned towards him. "I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."

Solas immediately stepped forward to protest. "Or more likely, to your own ends."

"What would you know of my 'ends,' elf?" Morrigan glared at him.

"You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast. You cannot be trusted." Solas gestured at Morrigan.

Morrigan sneered at him, and then turned back to Maxwell. "Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink, Inquisitor."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want this, Morrigan? We don't know what will happen."

"We do not, and yet it must be done. I am ready."

Maker, let this be the right choice. "It's yours."

Morrigan then began to take her steps into the Well and everyone watched with great interest. The moment she set foot into it, it began to glow and you didn't need to be a mage to feel the magic in the air.

She then lowered her head down into the well into a completely submerged her and suddenly there was a great talent and the water splashed into them. When they open their eyes and found the water completely vanished and Morrigan was laying down on the bottom of the Well.

"Morrigan?" he said running to her side. She ran to the woman's side. "Are you all right?"

" _Ellasin selah! Vissan_ …" said Morrigan looking around in confusion. " _Vissanalla_ …" She sat up. "I…" Slowly, she rose. "I am intact. There is so much to sift through…" Morrigan turned to look at him. "But now we can—"

Strange smoke then began to cover them as if it was warning them of something. Morrigan then pointed into the valley below them.

Maxwell turned as the other members of the guard and there they saw Corypheus entering into the chamber. He then spotted them and his face became that of rage and he flew towards them.

"I think it's time to go," said Eridc.

"The Eluvian!" Morrigan gestured as the mirror began to glow.

"Through the mirror!" Maxwell ordered. One by one they entered into the mirror and to only Maxwell remained.

He looked back… and saw a figure rise from the pool. A woman resembling Morrigan are merged surrounded by water. Maxwell quickly entered into the mirror.

Corypheus had just landed the moment he had entered and the woman blocked his path. He tried to grab her, but she simply backed away and entered into the mirror. Corypheus flew at her and then slammed into the eluvian smashing it to pieces.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maxwell and the others had just emerged from the mirror. Iron Bull had an unconscious Samson under his arms. Once Maxwell entered into the room Morrigan used her magic to seal the mirror.

"It is done," she said.


	37. A Broken Heart

Once his advisers returned back from Skyhold, Maxwell, his guard and Morrigan entered into the war room. They began to explain the current events of what happened at the temple and after they left it.

"I'm pleased to inform you that we won the battle, Inquisitor. When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field. I'm not sure why." Cullen was resting his hands on his sword hilt.

Morrigan nodded. "What he wanted was no longer within the temple."

Cullen's answering nod was somewhat reluctant. "Perhaps. He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point."

Josephine stabbed the air with her pen. "Then Corypheus is finished."

"If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again," said Leliana as she examined the map on the table.

"He will not hide," said Morrigan.

Adaar turned to look at Morrigan. "Meaning he will attack us directly, at Skyhold."

"Not necessarily, but neither will he remain idle."

Leliana folded her arms. "And how could you have such insight into his plans?"

"The Well of Sorrows held many voices, and they speak to me now from across the ages. They hold wisdom, secrets I never dreamed possible. But even they fear what Corypheus has become."

"Should we fear him more than his army?" Maxwell asked.

"Possibly. Luckily for you, he has a weakness." Morrigan gestured. "The dragon he calls is not truly an Archdemon. It is a dragon, in which Corypheus has invested part of his being."

"Just as I assumed," said Theron.

Morrigan nodded. "He doubtless did so out of pride, to emulate the gods of old. That pride can be exploited. Kill the dragon, and his ability to leap into other bodies is disrupted. He can be slain."

"You're sure?" said Erdic sceptically. "If there are no bodies for him to jump to…"

"You assume there is a limit to the range of his power. There is not."

"Wonderful," Erdic grumbled.

"Then what do you propose? Killing the dragon is no simple task, if it could even be found." Cullen folded his arms as he looked towards Morrigan.

"There is a way to defeat the dragon, to match Corypheus in his power. The Well whispers it to me now. Your help will be required, Inquisitor as would Lady Ellana. There are a few things I must do first. I will let you know when I am ready, and we shall begin."

"I'll see to Skyhold's defences in the meantime," Cullen assured.

* * *

"I can't believe that you were able to find elves that existed during the time of Arlathan," said Theron to Ellana. "I wish I could have been there."

"It would have been dangerous for you," said Ellana. "Besides, who knew how the elves would react to your presence. They certainly didn't like me much."

"Yes," Theron frowned. "Funny that."

Ellana frowned. "Is there something the matter?"

"No, I'm just pondering," said Theron.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas how Corypheus seems at the same ability as an Archdemon and yet able to survive?"

"I do have one theory," said Theron. "You see darkspawn don't have souls that's how they become the next Archdemon for they carry the soul of an Old God. However a Grey Warden has a soul and when the soul of an Old God enter into our bodies it destroys itself, I'm the only Grey Warden to survive such a process and I don't even know how."

"You think that since Corypheus is a darkspawn and as such has no soul, he can pass into the body of a Grey Warden without fear of destroying himself," Ellana nodded.

"That's what I think at the very least, but a promising theory," said Theron.

"I suppose it's all we have to work with the now," said Ellana. "Let's hope the voices in Morrigan's head have an answer for us."

* * *

"The Temple of Mythal was extraordinary. In all my journeys, I never dreamed of finding anything like it." Maxwell smiled at Solas as they began their usual walk around Skyhold. He returned his smile as he continued speaking. "What will you do with the power of the Well once Corypheus is dead?"

There was still so much to be done. So many refugees. And so much more beyond that. "I'll use whatever power I have to undo the chaos that Corypheus and his allies have caused."

"You would put things back the way they were before?" He seemed surprised at him answer.

"Yes. I mean, not exactly…" Some things needed to be changed.

"I know what you mean. Thank you."

He blinked. "For what?"

"You have not been what I expected, Inquisitor. You have…" He turned to look up at Skyhold. "Impressed me. You honour the past and work to recover what was lost, even if the cost is high. I respect that, and I am indebted to you for the reminder. Forgive my melancholy. Corypheus has cost us much. The Temple of Mythal did not deserve such a fate. The orb he carries, and its stolen power…" He turned back to him. "That, at least, we may still recover. With luck, some of the past may yet survive."

Maxwell nodded. "Thank you, Solas. We couldn't have done this without you."

"You are welcome."

* * *

Sera was trying to stifle a laugh. And failing. "I'm sorry. Oh, wait, no, I'm not." She spread her hands. "It's just the funniest, innit? That creaky old Abelas in Mythal saying the elves weren't destroyed by Tevinter?"

"That some 'long dead' you're gloating over," Erdic noted.

"Pfft, about time I got mine back. Elfy elves have shoved 'victim' in my face a million times." She bounced on her cushion. "Like being sad makes them better than me. Turns out, they're not victims. They're the same as everyone else: arseholes." She gestured. "Plus, a big, old temple full of demon-worshiping lies. Grand, that."

"So your main takeaway is that elves worship demons?" said Erdic crossing his arms.

"Well, they never call them that, yeah? But that's what it had to be. I mean, it was impressive and all. Makes the Dalish look like tits for living in the woods. But so what? There can't be a bunch of gods _and_ the Maker. Don't matter how much or little you believe, those don't fit. So call me stupid, but I believe the stuff not made up by dead people who failed. Mythal is a _ruin_ full of _demons_." Sera looked up at him uncertainly. "I mean, it just makes sense, right?"

Erdic nodded. The arguments between Solas and Morrigan. So many things that didn't fit. "I'm with you. Everything in that temple was highly suspect." Including Morrigan herself.

"Or course it was. You couldn't be a member of the Herald's Honour Guard and think otherwise, yeah? I mean, that would just be daft. So, main takeaway: we got really weird power, and we can throw it at Coryphy-whatever. Fighting shite with shite. It's like poetry or something. I don't know. Get a bard on that. We should go slap hands in the tavern."

* * *

He touched up the paint around the eyes, then gave it a critical look. His father would probably be pleased.

"So it's done?"

Blackwall turned to see the Inquisitor in the doorway. "Just about." He set the brush down. "The little ones in the camps don't have much. I thought this might cheer them up. Even in the midst of war, they deserve to be children."

"It's almost time. Are you ready?" he said.

"I am. I've been ready for a long time." He turned to face him. "Things become clear on the battlefield. It's where I truly know myself. Everything else fades."

"You're content." He nodded. "I'm glad."

"I am. There has always been one constant. I am a soldier. I am trained to kill, to follow orders, and to ask no questions. But this time, I'm fighting for something I believe in, for people I care about. I chose to stay with the Inquistion. I chose this fight, and the difference is profound." He bowed. "I have only you to thank."

He patted his shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Mother Giselle was talking to Cassandra in the armoury. "Will you not consider it, Lady Cassandra?" Giselle appeared to be entreating the other woman. "The clerics are still sequestered. If no one steps forward, they will debate until—"

"And you think _I_ could make them agree?" Cassandra interrupted. She shook her head. "I've heard enough for one day, Mother Giselle."

"Talk to her, Your Worship." Mother Giselle nodded to Maxwell as she passed.

Maxwell gave her a confused look before going to see Cassandra. "The fun never ends in Skyhold, does it?"

Cassandra shook her head. "'The Inquisitor was _hilarious_ '. That's what they'll say one day, you watch." Cassandra leaned against a table. "I assume you've heard that Leliana and I are both candidates to be the next Divine." He'd heard. He was really hoping no one would ask him to choose between them. "Because of what happened at Halamshiral, of course. The empire favours you, thus everyone close to you. So now the Chantry bandies our names about without even asking us first."

"How can you and Leliana be candidates? You're not even priests."

"It is not without precedent. Amara the Third was sister to the emperor, and Galatea a commoner. Leliana and I were, at least, part of the Chantry hierarchy. It would be accepted."

"If you don't want it, then tell them no."

He was surprised to see Cassandra hesitate. The woman gestured, and Ruya followed. "Surely it was never meant to be like this. The Chantry, the Circle of Magi, the templars…" They stepped out into the daylight. "This cannot be what they intended when it all began. The Chantry should provide faith. _Hope_. Instead, it cannot veer from its course, even in the face of certain death."

Maxwell nodded. "Many extraordinary things have happened to get us to this point."

"I'm not so certain. I think this has been a long time coming. Did you know Varric is Andrastian?" Cassandra's smile was fond. "Oh, he blasphemes with every second breath, but deep down, he believes. His heart is virtuous. But he would never step foot in a Chantry. It should be the first place to which the virtuous turn. It needs to change. Perhaps I must be the one to change it."

"What would you change about the Chantry?"

Cassandra then looked up to the battlements where Evelyn was walking past. "The Circle of Magi has its place, but it needs reform. Let the mages govern themselves, with our help. Let the templars stand not as jailors of mages, but as protectors of the innocent. We must be vigilant, but we must also be compassionate to all peoples of Thedas, human or no. _That_ is what I would change."

Maxwell nodded respectfully. "So this is your new crusade?"

"I've agreed to nothing yet."

"And if the Chantry calls on you?"

"Then I will do whatever I can, for as long as I can." Cassandra shook her head. "I suppose I should not be so concerned. The clerics speak my name for now, nothing more." She gestured. "For now, restoring order and stopping Corypheus remain our priority."

* * *

"So it's true. Some look to Cassandra or even me as Justinia's successor. I never thought the idea would gain momentum." Leliana was standing in front of the rookery shrine. "Or course, with the other candidates out of the picture…"

"Is becoming Divine something you really want?" Maxwell leaned on the wall next to her.

"When Justinia was alive, I would've laughed at anyone who even suggested that I could be her successor. Things have changed. Still, I don't know." She turned towards Maxwell. "Restoring the Chantry will be like trying to steer a sinking vessel through a storm."

"Whoever becomes Divine will have my support as well as the guard if she requires it."

Leliana smiled. "And I'm sure whoever becomes Divine will absolutely require the Inquisition's backing. The Chantry is faltering, but it still has influence over the people. Who tells the people what's right? Who do they look to in times of peril? A Divine with enough support can change the Chantry, and with it, Thedas. But this is a discussion for later. If Corypheus wins, finding a new Divine will be the least of our problems."

* * *

Maxwell was on his throne as he began to judge another criminal. Cullen stood, instead of Josephine. He nodded to him. "Forgive me, Inquisitor. For personal interest, I have relieved Josephine. As you might expect." He turned to the man as the soldiers brought him in. "Knight-Templar Samson, general to Corypheus, traitor to the Order. The blood on his hands cannot be measured. His head is too valuable to take. Kirkwall, Orlais: many would see him suffer. I can't say I'm not one of them."

"Judging him will affect as many as his crimes. I won't take it lightly."

Samson lifted his head to look at him. "The red lyrium will steal your vengeance. You know what it does. Corypheus only delayed my corruption."

Cullen's voice held barely checked anger. "Are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the Order, used them to kill thousands!"

"Templars have always been used. How many were left to rot, like I was, after the Chantry burned away their minds? Piss on it! I followed him so templars could at least die at their best!" Samson shrugged. "Same lie as the Chantry. The prophet just isn't as pretty."

Maxwell narrowed his eyes. "I found your people. They believed in you. Believed your cause was righteous."

"Not your business, Inquisitor."

"Your friend Maddox was so loyal, he killed himself. For you." Cullen's hand clenched as though he wanted to wrap it around the hilt of his sword.

"They were always going to die. I saw what Corypheus was doing, so yes, I fed them hope instead of despair. I made them believe their pain had purpose. Just like the Chantry does. Right, Commander?" Samson pulled his eyes away from Cullen. "It ended as well as anything else I've done. Corypheus would kill me on sight. I'll tell your people what they want. Everything I cared about is destroyed."

Maxwell wished they didn't need his information. That he could just stick him in some dark hole and… and be no better than he was. "Very well, Samson, you will spend your remaining years serving the Inquisition. Cullen will be your handler. Perhaps he can get something useful out of you."

"I doubt the commander believes there's anything worthy left in me."

"You're not wrong. But you served something greater than yourself once. Perhaps you can be made to remember that."

* * *

Maxwell found Cullen in his office, flinging daggers at the practice dummy. He sighed when he saw him. "Samson took everything from those templars. He corrupted their souls, twisted them into everything they stood against. Everything they would have hated." The dagger sank into the dummy almost to the hilt.

"I know the red templars fight for Corypheus, but I feel sorry for them," he said placing his hand on his hips.

"They're barely human now. The red lyrium left Samson's mind unaltered. He _knew_ what he was doing. He dares speak as though it were a mercy? The man's a monster." Cullen retrieved the knives, and tossed them onto his desk. "I pray his information is useful. His life is good for little else."

"Samson got what he deserved."

"The men and women he betrayed—" Cullen threw another knife. "They deserved something better. Samson deserves nothing." He threw the last blade. "The red templars needed to be torn down. We've broken Corypheus's army." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I might have known some of them. If my life had gone differently—" He shook his head. "I might have _been_ one of them." He turned towards him. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you and the guard had not been at the Conclave? If you'd never become the Inquisitor and they not your guard?"

"I can't say for the others, but I'd still be here," he said. "Well, maybe not _here_. But I'd be down the back of the other volunteers. I couldn't just sit idle."

Cullen nodded. "No, I don't imagine you could."

* * *

Maxwell and Ellana went to the garden to talk to Morrigan, but she was nowhere to be seen. They are then entered into the chamber where the eluvian was kept, but only found Leliana, who looked panic stricken.

"Inquisitor! Ellana!" she said turning to face them looking utterly terrified. "Thank the Maker you're here! Morrigan chased after her son through the eluvian. She was terrified."

Maxwell frowned. "She was _chasing_ Kieran?"

"She said _he_ activated the mirror somehow, and then she ran into it. I've never seen Morrigan like that. You must go after her! I'll find help, Inquisitor."

Leliana then ran out of the room and Maxwell and Ellana looked at one another.

"What you think is going on?" Maxwell asked.

"At this point nothing would surprise me," said Ellana.

They then entered into the mirror.

* * *

When they emerge out from it they found that they were not in the Crossroads but in the Fade.

"Wait… this isn't the Crossroads. This is the Fade," said Maxwell.

Ellana just looked around at raised. "How did the eluvian lead here? Can it go anywhere?"

* * *

They kept on searching through the Fade for any trace of either Morrigan or Kieran. They wondered for about ten minutes and then they found Morrigan in the distance.

"Morrigan!" Maxwell called.

"Go back!" said Morrigan, when she saw them approach. "I must find Kieran before it's too late!"

They ignored her and me the way over to her and saw that she was completely frantic.

"Why would Kieran do this?" said Morrigan panic stricken. " _How_ could he do this?" She looked at them shaking her head. "We stand in the Fade. To direct the eluvian here would require immense power." She looked at her hands. "If he is lost to me, now after all I have sacrificed…"

"We'll find him, Morrigan," Maxwell assured. "He can't be far."

"The Fade is infinite," said Morrigan now with tears in her eyes. "He could literally be anywhere." She then rushed past them and they made their way through the canyon. "Whatever happens to him now, 'tis my doing. I set him on this path." She then turned and looked at the two of them desperately. "Please, help me look. Just a little longer."

"Will search until the end of time itself if necessary," said Ellana.

* * *

They carried on down through the canyon and eventually they came to a bunch of stone steps and as they client them they found Kieran ahead of them with an old woman.

"Then he is!" said Morrigan looking relieved.

"Who's with him?" Ellana asked.

Morrigan looked at the old woman and her eyes widened. "That's… No. It can't be."

As they approached the two of them Maxwell notice that Kieran was performing some sort of spell as the woman in front of him knelt on her knees. Upon seeing them he snapped his fingers and the magic disappeared.

"Mother!" Kieran cried.

Morrigan looked at the old woman with her face both full of fear and hatred. "Mother."

The old woman got her feet and smiled. "Now, isn't this a surprise?"

Maxwell looked at Ellana and was pleased to see that felt out of place as well. He then turned and faced the family.

"So this is all some kind of… family reunion?" he asked.

The woman chuckled. "Mother, daughter, grandson. It rather warms the heart, does it not?"

"Kieran is _not_ your grandson," Morrigan spat. "Let him go!"

"As if I were holding the boy hostage," she said shaking ahead. "She's always been ungrateful, you see."

"Ungrateful?" Morrigan spat. "I know how you plan to extend your life, wicked crone! You will not have me, and you will not have my son!" Morrigan started to cast.

"That's quite enough. You endanger the boy." The woman gestured, and the spell forming in Morrigan's hands simply vanished.

"What have you done to me?"

Amusement tinged the woman's words. " _I_ have done nothing. _You_ drank from the Well of your own volition."

"Then…" Morrigan seemed to shrink. "You are Mythal?"

Maxwell's eyes widened in the turned to Ellana, who looked completely petrified. She then brushed away have fear and went down on one knee. "Thank you for coming. I had no idea what to expect."

"You see, girl?" The woman sounded pleased as she turned her attention back to Morrigan. " _Those_ are manners, as you require a demonstration."

"I require nothing from you but your death!" Morrigan glared.

"You try that once already, and see how far it got you?" The woman reminded.

She then touched Kieran at once the boy ran up to his mother and the two of them hugged one another.

"I'm sorry, Mother," said Kieran looking at her mother's eyes. "I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time."

Kieran then walked back to his grandmother.

"I do not understand," said Morrigan shaking ahead

"Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice," said her mother. "And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her."

"Then…" Ellana said breathlessly. "You carry Mythal inside you?"

"She is a part of me, no more separate than your heart from your chest." Her yellow eyes met Morrigan's. "You hear the voices of the Well, girl. What do they say?"

Morrigan closed her eyes. A hundred heartbeats passed before she opened them again. "They…" Her voice was quiet. "Say you speak the truth."

"But what _was_ Mythal? A legend given name and called a god, or something more?" The woman waved a hand. "Truth is not the end, but a beginning." She walked up the stairs to them. "A herald, indeed. Shouting to the heavens, harbinger of a new age." She then turned to Ellana. "So young and vibrant. You do the People proud and have come far. "As for me, I have had many names. But you…" She nodded to Ruya. "May call me Flemeth."

Maxwell's eyes widened. "I know the name 'Flemeth'. It belongs to an ancient Ferelden legend. It says, long ago, you left your husband for a lover. Your husband then tricked you, killed your lover, and imprisoned you. Then a spirit came to offer you vengeance. Mythal—that's what you spoke of."

"One day, someone will summarise the terrible events of your life so quickly," said Flemeth. "But yes I was that woman. That is how my tale began."

Maxwell then remembered the tales of both the Wardens and Hawke and how she came to their aid. "Flemeth appears another legends, helping heroes for reasons of her own."

Flemeth shrugged. "I nudge history, when it's required. Other times, a shove is needed."

"If Mythal is a part of you, why haven't you helped us?" Ellana frowned shaking ahead. "We've called to you, _prayed_ to you…"

"What was could not be changed," said Flemeth.

"What about now? You know so much…" Ellana employed.

"You know not what you ask, child."

Maxwell had a feeling that this was no accident. "I presume you know what we're up against."

"Better than you can possibly imagine."

"So will you help us?"

"Once I have what I came for," said Flemeth and looked to Kieran.

Morrigan's eyes widened. "No. I will not allow it."

"He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this."

"He is not your pawn, mother. I will not let you use him!"

"Have you not used _him?_ Was there not your purpose, the reason you agree to his creation?" Flemeth reminded.

Morrigan looked taken aback. "That was then. Now he… he is my _son_."

There was silence between everyone as Morrigan's words echoed across the canyon.

"Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters," said Morrigan not able to look at Maxwell and Ellana. "That was the fate intended for me. I thwarted her, and now she intends to have Kieran instead!"

Maxwell frowned. "Wait, the way she talked about Kieran…"

Flemeth smirked. "I am not the only one carrying the solver being long thought lost."

"He's more than that, Mother."

"As I, yet do you hear me complain? Our destinies are not so easily avoided, dear girl."

"Mother, I have to," said Kieran.

"You do not belong to her Kieran. Neither of us do!" Morrigan cried.

"Whatever you think he is, Kieran is still a child!" said Maxwell firmly.

Flemeth brushed her hand against the top of Kieran's head. "And so much better behaved than his mother was at his age."

Morrigan fell to her knees. "Kieran, I…"

Kieran looked at his grandmother with a sad face and Flemeth looked back at Morrigan.

"As you wish," she said. "Here my proposal, dear girl. Let me take the lad, and you are free of me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again. Or, keep the lad with you… and you will never be safe from me. I will have my due."

"I will take my chances," said Morrigan.

"I found you once, girl. What makes you think I will not find you again?"

"Take over my body now, if you must. Just let Kieran go. He will be better off without me, just as I was better off without you."

Flemeth looked at her for a moment and then turned to Kieran. She then grasped his hands and at once a blue light exited from his body and then entered into Flemeth.

"No more dreams?" Kieran asked looking at his grandmother.

She simply smiled. "No more dreams."

Kieran smiled and then made his way back to his mother.

"A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me. Listen to the voices. They will teach you… as I never did."

She then walked away and disappeared into the mist.

"Wait!" Morrigan cried.

* * *

Minutes later they exited the eluvian.

"Are you all right, Kieran?" Morrigan asked her son with great concern. "You are not hurt?"

"I feel lonely," he said.

Morrigan smiled, secretly telling him that it was all right and he smiled back. Ellana offered to take him while Maxwell had a few words with Morrigan.

"She wanted the Old God soul all along," she said as Kieran disappeared through the door. She then looked at Maxwell. "Is it worth reminding myself that perhaps I do not know everything after all? My mother has the soul of an elven goddess—or whatever 'Mythal' truly was—and her plans are known to me."

"You truly had no idea what she was?" said Maxwell.

"I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected she was not truly human… but this? I always for the so-called 'elven gods' were little more than glorified rulers, but now I have doubt. And doubt is… an uncomfortable thing, Inquisitor. Just be thankful you did not drink from the Well. I am evidently tied to my mother for eternity."

Maxwell looked to the door where Kieran had disappeared. "So Kieran had… the soul of an Old God?"

"Taken from the Archdemon and the final battle of the Fifth Blight, yes," Morrigan nodded. "He has never known anything else. I am uncertain what effect this will have on him."

"But why did you…?"

"I told you at the temple. The magic of old must be preserved, no matter how feared." She sighed. "Kieran had a destiny, and now it's in Flemeth's hands. I suppose we shall see what she does with it."

He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing."

"Did I? She was testing me, and I cannot tell whether I passed."

She then walked up to the eluvian and used her magic to seal it.

"Now we must prepare to face Corypheus himself." She then looked back at Maxwell. "It seems Mother was right. The voices of the Well tell me I will be able to match his dragon. All that remains is for you to find him."

* * *

Evelyn stared across the valley. She can help but smile at the view and then made her way to Skyhold's Chantry, and found Cullen there, kneeling before the statue of Andraste. "Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond."

She joined her voice to his for the last of the prayer. "A prayer for you?"

"For those we have lost. And those I am afraid to lose." He glanced up as she knelt next to him.

"You're afraid?"

"Of course I am. Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at Mythal. What more is he capable of? It's only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength wherever we can." He stood, pulling her to her feet as he did. "When the time comes, your brother will be thrown into his path again. Andraste preserve me."

Her hand ran down his armour. "There's nothing to worry about. My brother has luck on his side, remember?"

He laughed. "That's less comforting than I'd hoped." He caught her and pulled her to him, holding her close. His voice whispered in her ear as he bent his head to her shoulder. "Whatever happens, you _will_ come back."

"Cullen, you don't have to—"

"Allow me this." He held her tightly. "To believe anything else would…" She could barely make out his words. "I can't."

* * *

Ellana found Solas looking at his notes grimly as if he was desperate for answers.

"You're being grim and fatalistic in the hopes of getting me into bed, aren't you?" she said crossing her arms.

Solas looked up and smiled. "I _am_ grim and fatalistic. Getting you into bed is just an enjoyable side benefit. Come with me, _vhenan_."

* * *

Solas led her to a secret grove not far away from Skyhold, she looked up and saw statues of halla standing on opposite sides of the lake. This was probably once an elven place of sanctum.

"The Veil is thin here," he said looking at her. "Can you feel it on your skin, tingling?"

They start by the edge of the lake and Ellana looked into his grey eyes. He then placed a hand on her cheek and looked deep into her deep hazel eyes.

"I was trying to determine some way to show you what you mean to me," he explained awkwardly as he removed his hand.

Ellana placed a hand where he removed his. "I'm listening, and I can offer a few suggestions," she said teasingly.

Solas smiled. "I shall bear that in mind. For now, the best if I can offer you is… the truth. You are unique. In all Thedas, I never expected to find someone who could draw my attention from the Fade. You have become important to me, more important than I could have imagined."

"As you are to me."

"Then what I must tell you…the truth…" He took a deep breath and continued. "Your face. The _vallaslin_. In my journeys in the Fade, I have seen things. I have discovered what those marks mean."

Ellana frowned, every elf knew what they meant. "They honour the elven gods."

Solas shook his head. "No. They are slave markings, or at least, they were in the time of ancient Arlathan."

Ellana shook her head in disbelief. "My clan's Keeper said they honoured at the gods. These are their symbols."

Solas could clearly see that this was hurting her and he said gently. "Yes. That's right. A noble would mark his slave to honour the god he worshipped. After Arlathan fell, the Dalish forgot."

Ellana felt tears pouring down her cheek as she began to process this. "So this is…what? Just one more thing the Dalish got wrong?"

Solas looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Ellana breathed deeply as she took little when. She couldn't believe her ears and when she looked down into a reflection in the water all she could see was a slave to some rich noble.

"We tried to preserve our culture, and this is what we keep? Relics of a time when we were no better than Tervinter?"

Solas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that. For all they got wrong, the Dalish did one thing right. They need you. I didn't tell you this to hurt you. If you like, I know a spell… I can remove the _vallaslin_."

Ellana considered for moment and looked up at Solas. "If what you're saying is true…

"It is," Solas assured.

"Then… my people vowed never to submit to slavery," she said firmly.

Solas looked at her in the eyes with great sympathy. "I'm so sorry for causing you pain. It was selfish of me. I look at you, and I see what you truly are… And you deserve better than what those cruel marks represent."

"Then cast your spell. Take the _vallaslin_ away."

Solas nodded and gestured to the ground. "Sit."

They then bent down onto the ground and Solas' hands began to glow. He then placed them in front of her and it felt as if something was washing away off the face. Once the glowing stopped she looked down at her reflection within the lake and found that her tattoos were gone.

" _Ar lasa mala revas_ ," said Solas. "You are free."

He then got back onto their feet and looked into each other's eyes. Solas just looked at her transfixed at marked free face.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

They then pulled slowly to one another and kissed underneath the moonlight and she felt herself melting away. However, he then pulled away from her suddenly and she noticed that his face saddened.

"And I am sorry," he said apologetically. "I distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again."

She stared at him heartbroken after everything they've been through and after what he just did, he wanted to break up with her. Her heart was torn into and she looked at Solas with a pleading look. "Solas…"

He then backed away from her slowly. "Please, _vhenan_."

"Solas… don't leave me. Not now. I love you," Ellana begged.

Solas to shook his head. "You have a rare and marvellous spirit. In another world—"

Ellana try to approach, but he kept on backing away. "Why not this one?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

He then walked away and Ellana just stared at him heartbroken. She then fell to unease and began to cry wondering if she did anything wrong or if there was another reason.


	38. Doom Upon All the World

Theron made his way over to Solas' chambers and he was furious. Once he entered, Solas didn't look at all surprised to see him, nor the angry look on his face.

"I suppose you have heard," he said.

"Is that all you've got to say?" Theron spat. "You ended things with Ellana and you say that with a straight face."

"It's no different for what you did with Leliana," Solas pointed out.

"I'm not saying that I'm better, but after all your resentment to both the Dalish and the Wardens I would have thought you'd try to be better than them," said Theron crossing his arms.

"I admit I should not have started it," said Solas.

"That doesn't excuse it!"

Solas nodded. "No, it doesn't. However, explaining my intentions would only cause more strife and right now our focus needs to be on Corypheus."

"Noted, but I should inform you that you're the only one in Skyhold who I have difficulty in trusting. Vivienne and Morrigan I can understand, but you are a complete unknown with very little background."

Solas turned to face him with an emotionless look on his face. "I appreciate you were informing me of your suspicions, I would expect no less from you. However, be sure that I want Corypheus dead as much as anyone."

"Noted," said Theron as he turned to walk out of the room. "But don't expect me to trust you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," said Solas.

* * *

Leliana was kneeling at the shrine when Maxwell arrived. "I was pondering who might be Divine, and it suddenly occurred to me." She turned to Maxwell. "Is it so ridiculous for the grand clerics to support me? Why shouldn't they?"

"If you were Divine, what would you do?"

She touched the elven trinket lying on the shrine. "Change things. Change everything. Your support of the mage rebellion was a good start. We must build on this. No more Circles. The mages will be free. The Chantry will accept them as the Maker's children. In fact, it will accept everyone. Elves, dwarves, even Qunari. Why exclude them?" She gestured. "The Chantry allows our differences to tear us apart, instead of teaching us how we are the same."

"I think you would make a good Divine," said Maxwell.

"I am glad to hear it. Your support may persuade the grand clerics to vote in my favour." She petted one of the birds. "Justinia wanted to accept the mages. Our treatment of them made the mess you had to clear up. But perhaps it's not just mages we should accept, but all people. A nice dream, no?"

Maxwell had been a Chantry brother before all this began and he remember the oppressed looks on mages when he went to visit his sister. "It is certainly something worth working for."

"Ah, what am I saying? Justinia couldn't find enough support for reform. Why would I fare any better? Perhaps I should stop filling my head with such foolish notions and get back to work."

* * *

Maxwell made his way downstairs and found Dorian reading a book in his chair.

"What happened at the elven temple…" Dorian set his book down and stood up. "It's got me thinking. I should go back, shouldn't I? Once this is done…" He shrugged. "If we're still alive. All my talk of how terribly wrong things are back home, but what do I do about it? Nothing."

"How does this relate to the elven temple?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"That elf, Abelas. He said the Imperium wasn't what destroyed the elves. My people would never accept that. It would reduce us to scavengers, destroyer legacy no matter how terrible. But we should accept it, take history down a peg, confront the legacy hanging over us like a shroud. Maybe not all of us want to, but that could be altered. If you can change minds, so can I." He took a deep breath as he drew himself to his full height.

Maxwell shook his head. "You're not doing nothing, Dorian. You came here. You're fighting with us."

"Thank you for saying that. I want to do more than stop Corypheus, however. I want to save my home." He looked at him. "It might surprise you to know that you and the guard are the one who inspired me. You're shaping the world…" He put his hand on his shoulder. "For good or ill. How could I aspire to do any less? If that means proving that Tevinter can be better, that there's hope even for my homeland? I would do anything."

* * *

"Hey, you! You have time? It's not a question, let's go." Sera grabbed Erdic arm, practically when he turned round the corner, and began pulling him out of the main hall. "I've got something I want to do for you. Just come, you won't need your gear and stuff."

"Sera?" He said trying his best to keep up with the elven woman. "Explain?"

"Ugh, just come on, will you? I haven't wanted to do this with anyone for a long time."

* * *

"We're eating. On a roof." He looked at the cookie-like object in his hand.

"They're horrible, right? And raisins, ugh! I frigging still hate cookies!"

Erdic was still completely bewildered what was going on. "You know, this is about as far from what I expected as we could get."

Sera looked down at the cookie in her hand. "I got caught stealing when I was little, yeah? You get alienage or worse for that. Some daft boy hit the guards so they'd let me go, and I ran. The 'Lady Emmald' saw it. She took me in." Sera turned the cookie over and over. "She was sick and couldn't have children. I had no parents. It worked out. Anyway, she gets a year sicker, so I ask about her cookies. Because mums make cookies. I can pass that down, or something. Turns out, she couldn't cook. She missed that talk with _her_ mum. The ones she 'made' she bought and pretended. Aw, right? Well, no, she was a bitch. She hid buying them by keeping me away from the baker. She did _that_ by lying that he didn't like me, didn't like _elves_. She let me hate so she could protect her _pride_. I hated him so much, and I hated…" The cookie crumbled in her hand. "Well, she died, and I hate pride. 'Pride cookies.' But. This Inquisition thing is working out. So I figured I could make some..." She turned to look at Ruya. "'Inquisition cookies?' Because then I could like them again? Ugh, it's stupid."

"You know what?" Erdic smiled. "That would be great."

"See, I knew…" Sera blinked. "Wait, really? Because it seemed frigging daft every step to me." She sighed. "Suppose it's not really about them. I hate learning lessons. Makes my stomach hurt. Anyway, I'll throw this rubbish away. Next time will be better, yeah?"

"Sera? Anytime." He looked down. "Can we get off the roof now?"

"Oh, yes, please. Smells like bird and dank. This part, not a good idea. Thanks, yeah? Feels good, this."

* * *

Ellana was looking over the battlements as he tried to figure why Solas ended things. She didn't even notice that Cole was sitting on the ramparts. He shifted his position when he saw her coming. "Corypheus died, and then he didn't. That's why he always felt wrong, like he didn't fit inside himself. He wears another man's life. I thought dying was forever."

Ellana turned around and placed her arm around his shoulders. "It's hard for any of us to make sense of. Corypheus is using ancient magic."

Cole stood, and paced along the railing. "But is it him? Is he real? If a man can be dead and then not…" He stopped, and turned to look at her. "Could I have saved the real Cole?"

Her heart broke for him. "What happened to him wasn't your fault."

"His hands were bruised from beating on the wall. It was dark like the cabinet where he hid to escape his father. His belly hurt like knives, throat cracked dry. He was along. I pushed through and held his hand. It was all I could do." Cole sat down. "He said, 'thank you.'"

She put her arm around him again, and he leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you," he said quietly.

* * *

Vivienne was in the midst of showing her guests around Skyhold and they just stared in amazement.

"I was expecting ruins," said the middle-aged woman next to her.

"They were. As you can see, the Inquisition has not been idle," said Vivienne.

"Would be possible to meet the Herald and his guard before we return to Ghislain?" the young man asked.

"My dear Laurent," Vivienne smiled. "For you, anything."

She then waved a hand over to Maxwell and Ellana, who were busy talking with Josephine. Josephine been quite surprised to see Ellana's face unmarked and she was in the middle discussing what had happened to them.

Upon seeing Vivienne's hand, however, they strolled over to her and her guests.

"Allow me to present Inquisitor Trevelyan and Lady Lavellan."

"Your Worship, you do us great honour," the young man bowed. He then took Ellana's hand and kissed it. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"My dears, this is dear Bastien's sister, Grand Cleric Marcelline. And his son Duke Laurent of the Council of Heralds."

Marcelline looked at Ellana with great appreciation. "Madam de Fer has told us what great trials you faced, trying to save my poor brother's life."

"The Maker called my father to His side," said Laurent. "It was valiant of you to champion him in his final hours."

"If I have been able to save Bastien," said Ellana sadly.

"The Circle of Magi told Bastien many years ago that his illness was incurable," said Marcelline. "It was simply his time."

"I'm just sorry that urgent matters prevent me from assisting Lady Lavellan," said Maxwell.

"We understand, Your Worship," said Laurent. "We know that any member of your guard expresses your will in your absence."

"Would you mind waiting for me in the chapel, my dears?" Vivienne asked. "The Inquisitor, Lady Lavellan and I have matters to discuss."

"It has been our very great pleasure, Herald," Laurent bowed.

The two of them bowed and made their way outside.

Vivienne then turned to look at them. "This has been quite the triumph, hasn't it? They just adore you."

"I can't believe you told them about the snowy wyvern," said Ellana in disbelief.

"Of course, my dear," said Vivienne. "Bastien's death was a great loss. A dash of heroics was just what they needed. Laurent is a dear. Almost as pious as his aunt, and you to a seat of great power in the empire. And Marcelline is one of the strongest voices amongst the grand clerics. Now they will both come to us for advice. The Inquisition is truly a power now, and there's no telling how far its influence will reach. But another this talk. Here. I have something for you."

She then handed ring to both Maxwell and Ellana.

"I commissioned these rings from the Formari—the graces and chances in all Thedas—for you."

"This is a generous gift," said Maxwell looking at the ring. "Thank you, Vivienne."

"Once, it was customary for the Circle to craft enchantments for their staunchest friends and allies. And the two of you have been both. I must go to see my guests now. Another time, darlings."

* * *

Maxwell met up with Cassandra at the battlements and the overlooks the valley.

"Victory in the Arbor Wilds," said Cassandra. "The Archdemon might have been a real threat to our army, but it flew off once we turned the tide. It is still out there, however. I wonder what Corypheus plans now."

"We'll deal with whatever he throws at us," Maxwell assured.

"Do not underestimate Corypheus," Cassandra warned. "He is powerful, and you have yet to fight him one-on-one. But he will come. You will get your chance."

Maxwell turned and looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll face Corypheus together."

Cassandra pulled in closer to him. "There is not another man I would be more proud to fight beside." She then turned and looked back down into the valley. "Not long ago, this was impossible to imagine. You, the man I love. Victory close at hand. The time has come to consider what will come next."

"I don't care what comes next, as long as we're together."

"And if I am named Divine?" she enquired.

"We can still be together," he promised.

Cassandra looked uncertain. "Can we? I'm not so certain." She then found her mouth drawing closer to his. "You haven't lost me yet."

The two of them then kissed and wrapped their arms around one another.

* * *

"Did you…" Leliana gave Morrigan a worried look. "Find what you need, Morrigan?"

"I can match the darkspawn magister's dragon, yes. As for matching Corypheus…" Morrigan turned towards Maxwell. "That is up to you, and the guard, Inquisitor."

"Believe me, we know." He leaned on the war table.

"Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us," said Cullen.

"We've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success." Leliana tossed a marker across the table in frustration.

"His dragon must come and go from _somewhere_." Cullen stared at the map as though the answer would magically appear before them.

"What about the Deep Roads?" Josephine waved her pen. "We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to—"

Suddenly Maxwell's mark began to flare up again like it had done during the expansion of the Breach. Green light flooded the room, and they all turned to stare at the window. The sky above where haven had once stood was writhing and glowing.

"I think I have a pretty good idea where he is," said Ellana.

"It seems Corypheus is not content to wait," said Morrigan.

"He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?" said Maxwell.

"You either close the Breach once more, or it swallows the world."

Josephine dropped her pen. "But that's madness. Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

"I fear that Coryphues is a sore loser," said Theron as his eyes stared at the Breach. "If he cannot have the world then no one can."

"We have to stop him immediately," said Adaar.

"Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you—we must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds," said Cullen.

"Just as Corypheus expects, I suppose," said Maxwell.

"This is a message for us," said Ellana. "He's proclaimed a challenge against us."

"We don't have time to delay," said Adaar. "We must leave now."

"Inquisitor, I think you can put this to better use than the," said Theron as he handed him Starfang.

Maxwell looked at the sword and then to Theron. "You're sure?"

"You're gonna need every advantage you can get," said Theron.

* * *

Eridc was outside the infirmary for Hanara was about to have a baby. Who was pacing up and down the corridor and a messenger rushed over to him.

"Lord Erdic, I bring urgent news," he said.

"What's more urgent than my wife giving birth to our child?" Erdic snapped.

"Uh, Corypheus has reopened the Breach and the Inquisitor is about to set out to face him."

"Okay that's important," he said as he looked to the door. He wanted to be with his wife so much, but that would mean very little with Corypheus destroyed the world. "Can you tell my wife of the situation."

"Of course, sir," said the messenger.

Eridc then grabbed his shield and sword and made his way to battle.

* * *

Corypheus was standing outside the ruins of the temple looking down at the Inquisition soldiers that were guarding it. They had fought valiantly to prevent him from entering, but he was too strong for them.

"Tell me, where is your Maker now?" Corypheus towered over the remaining soldiers. "Call Him. Call down His wrath upon me." The orb glowed red as it floated above his hand. "You cannot, for He does not exist. I am Corypheus. _I_ shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger. Bow before your new god and be spared."

One of the soldiers got to his feet. "Never!" he said raising his blade.

"As you wish." Corypheus gathered fire in his hands as he tore the Veil.

The pulse sent to the soldiers flying and then terror demons are merged. One struck one of the soldiers down, but a second managed to bring it down before toppling over. Cassandra then stabbed the demon with Starfang.

Maxwell then made his way over to Corpheus along with his guard and his companions. Scout Harding was also among them along with a small group of Inquisition soldiers.

Corypheus turned towards him and bowed mockingly. "I knew you would come."

"It ends here, Corypheus," said Maxwell raising his daggers.

"And so it shall." He called his power to him, and the entire temple began to lift up into the air. Scout Harding toppled over and landed on the ground and watched as the temple took off into the air.

"You and your guard have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you and your guard are. A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interlopers. Gnats. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."

"I didn't come here to become a god, Corypheus," Maxwell yelled.

"We came to put a stop to you once and for all," said Adaar as he drew her great sword.

"Avenge those you used as pieces on a chess board," Ellana added with her staff in her hands.

"And protect those that are being born into this world," said Erdic slamming his sword on his shield.

Corypheus glared at them and then his archdemon appeared from the temple ruins towering over them. It then pounced and was heading straight for them, but out of nowhere a second dragon appeared and tackled it.

It took Maxwell a few seconds to realise that the dragon was in fact Morrigan.

"You dare." Corypheus roared.

* * *

They then charged at him with everything they had.

"A dragon. How clever of you," said Corypheus and send a bolt of lightning and Dorian blocked it with all his might, but ended up being pushed backwards. "It will avail you nothing."

He then sent Iron Bull backwards as he raised his axe, but was unable to block Sera's arrow which struck him in the gut. He then sent a powerful shock wave that knocked Sera away with one arm and knocked Cole aside with his other.

Vivienne then tried to create an icy blizzards straight at him, but he easily blocked by casting fire. Then Adaar appeared out of nowhere and punched him across the face. He then created an orb of lightning in his hand which would have killed Adaar if Ellana had and raised her barrier in time. It still however knocked her backwards.

"You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will!"

Corypheus taunted them as he moved through the floating ruins. However his taunts did not dissuade them from their duty as they began to push forwards knowing that he was in fact running away. Maxwell could feel Solas adding his own strength to Ellana's barrier reinforce it.

* * *

As the clouds broke apart and reformed, he saw the two dragons locked in mortal combat. The beast that was Morrigan soared upwards before turning, folding its wings, and diving to hit the tattered creature with a massive blow. It would have worked, had Corypheus not chosen that moment to throw a bolt of energy at her. Morrigan faltered just enough for the other dragon to shift position. A moment later, there was only one dragon on the field. A tattered beast, moving towards them.

"She's hurt, but not dead. We have to help her," said Cole.

"There's a dragon trying to kills us," Erdic pointed out.

"All the better to revive our own." Solas gestured with his staff.

There was nothing they could do for Morrigan now. Hopefully, one of the others would be able to reach her.

Fortunately for them, Theron had taught them the weaknesses of an Archdemon just in case they encountered it. He said the most important thing was to ground it by striking at its wings so that they could fight it on ground level. Then they would have to attack its soft underbelly until was limping.

He also informed them that the weakest spot on an Archdemon was when it tried to take a bite out of them. Simply sidestepped out of the way and then strike its neck and it would fall almost immediately. Of course that was easier said than done, Varric was distracting it with bolts and traps he had laid across the battlefield. Iron Bull and Adaar fought it head-on so they could distracted while Cole and Maxwell could attack its limbs.

As the battle continued Maxwell began to wonder if this was what it was like when the wardens fought against a real Archdemon during the Fifth Blight. Ellana pierced its soft underbelly with her spirit blade and Cassandra was able to penetrate its tough scales with Starfang.

However, the beast then flapped its wings causing a massive up draught that sent everyone flying. It then made its way over to Maxwell, no doubt due to Corpyheus' influence. He could tell by the movement what it was going to do and quickly rolled underneath it just as it tried to snap.

He then plunged his daggers right into its neck and blood poured out like a geyser. It roared in pain and then collapsed onto the rocky ground. They then saw red energy coming from it and exited from its mouth.

They watched as the orb of light flew straight up towards the temple and struck Corypheus, who roared in pain. However, despite this pain he still remained strong as if he could still win.

"Let it end here. Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder," he roared as he extended the orb into the air.

* * *

They then quickly climbed up the steps towards Corypheus, who was standing in the centre of some sort of altar. He had the orb in the air and Maxwell knew what he was planning to do. He was going to open the Breach even wider.

Corypheus saw them and said a massive pulse of magic straight at them. If it hadn't been for the combined efforts of Ellana and Solas, Maxwell and the guard would have been knocked over the edge. However the pulse slammed into the others and they topple down the stairs.

Maxwell hoped they were all right, but right now he had more pressing issues. Ellana then used her magic to send a massive bolt of lightning straight at the magister. This broke his concentration long enough for Erdic to stab him in the gut with his sword.

He knocked Erdic away and clasped his hand over his wound, but was unprepared for Adaar slamming the flat of her blade into his face. He knocked her back with a bolt of lightning and Maxwell then tossed the dagger that struck his shoulder.

Corypheus sent a massive pulse knocking him backwards and he stumbled backwards. "Not like this! I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages…" He grasped the orb in his hand which glowed brightly in his hands.

Maxwell then rose to his feet grasping his hand which sparked. He then slowly made his way over to Corypheus, whose attention was on the orb.

"Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!"

Maxwell raised his hand and Corypheus, no doubt able to sense his presence, turned his head to face him. He raised a hand that glowed bright red from the lyrium in his body and the orb he was holding started to glow green.

"If you exist—if you ever truly existed—aid me now!" Corypheus cried.

Using the power of the mark, Maxwell ripped the orb right out of his hands which struck his jaw, breaking it. It then landed in his hand and he watched as Corypheus fell to his knees. He drew in, drawing deep, letting it fill him. And then he raised his hand to the sky. The energy poured from him in a single burst, as it had before. The Breach shifted, fluctuated, trembled. And closed.

The orb fell from her hand. He strode to where Corypheus was struggling to regain his feet. "You wanted into the Fade?" He focused the last of the energy, tearing him along with the Veil. And he scattered him across the Void.

Without Corypheus magic the entire temple shock and rocks fell from the sky and crashed back down into the ground.

Maxwell rubbed his head and saw the rest of the guard picking themselves up. They then spotted Solas kneeling down on the ground where Maxwell had dropped the orb.

"Solas?" said Maxwell.

"The orb." He was kneeling next to the broken pieces.

"I know you wanted the orb saved. I'm so sorry," said Maxwell apologetically.

He set the piece he was holding down, and stood. "It is not _your_ fault."

Ellana frowned at him. "There's more, isn't there?" she said.

"It was not supposed to happen this way." He took a breath, and looked out over the ruins. "No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had was real." He then looked to the others. "And the three of you shall always have my respect."

That… felt like a goodbye. Ellana started to walk towards him, and then they heard Cassandra's voice. "Inquisitor? Are you and the guard alive?"

* * *

They then made their way back down to the others, who were there waiting. Dorian had Morrigan's arm over his shoulder. The others. Varric. Iron Bull. Cole. Cassandra. Vivienne. Sera. Blackwall. Harding. The dozen soldiers who came with them and the surviving soldiers that survived the battle.

Maxwell noticed that Ellana was glancing over her shoulder to see Solas at the top of the stairs, watching her. "Victorious, I see. What a novel result." Morrigan's voice drew his attention back.

"And you survive," said Cassandra looking at Maxwell. "Thank the Maker."

Iron Bull looked at Adaar. "And look at you, all not-dead. Nice work, kadan."

"And it seems the Breach is finally closed," said Morrigan looking up at the sky.

"Looks that way," said Maxwell.

"Let's hope it stays close this time," said Eridc.

"And hope that Corypheus actually stays dead," Adaar added.

"What's the matter," said Ellana "We won."

She moved in to heal the injuries the woman had taken.

"What do we do now?" Cassandra asked.

Maxwell looked over his shoulder again. Solas was gone. He looked to Ellana, who noticed this and saw a tear in her eye. He then looked back at Cassandra. "We go back to Skyhold."


	39. The Dread Wolf Awakes

They soon returned to Skyhold and were welcomed back with open arms. Upon the balcony were Cullen, Leliana and Josephine. The soldiers shouted and cheered. Maxwell looked to the others, who smiled as they made their way up the stairs.

Their companions stayed behind as they made their way to their advisers. Upon reaching the top they bowed and then Cullen stepped forward and shook Maxwell's hand. Together they turn to the Inquisition soldiers below, the Inquisition they built. Upon seeing Inquisitor and his guard the crowd cheered even louder.

"A moment, my lord," Leliana whispered.

Maxwell followed, fairly sure of what she was going to tell him and gestured to Ellana to follow them. "Yes?"

"My agents have found no trace of Solas. He has simply vanished. As has Morrigan and her son. If they do not wish to be found, there is likely nothing we can do. But I will keep looking."

Maxwell looked to Ellana, who looked utterly heartbroken. "It's odd he would just leave without a word."

"You said he was upset about the orb."

He shook his head. "That can't be the only reason."

"Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate." Leliana gestured at the great hall. "Afterwards you will be very busy. Every noble in southern Thedas is clamouring to meet you and the guard."

Maxwell chuckled. "Oh, _now_ they're lining up to meet me."

Leliana shrugged. "Such is the way of things. Previously you and the guard were upstarts, nothing more than a leaders of rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos. Once he did, they knew: a magister and a darkspawn in one creature. The ultimate evil. And now _you_ are the only power left standing. Enjoy the evening while you can, Inquisitor."

* * *

Evelyn was pleased that her brother had survived, though she never actually doubted him. She was now sitting next to Cullen, who looks completely exhausted.

"Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breathe?" said Cullen.

"We have a moment," she said.

Cullen laughed. "I think you're right." He ran his hand down her arm. "Your brother brought us here. He's proof that the Inquisition made a difference. That we will continue to do so."

She smiled at him. "Your soldiers put their trust in you, Cullen. I think he appreciates everything you've done."

"I should be thanking the both of you." The look he gave her sent butterflies loose in her belly. "You and your brother gave me a chance to…" He smiled. "To prove myself. In your places, I'm not sure I would have done the same. I should let you…" He looked over the great hall. "Mingle. I'm sure everyone desires your attention." He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "As much as I might want it for myself."

* * *

Erdic was now sitting with his wife Hanara who was hold a baby boy in her arms in a bundle.

"These beautiful," said Erdic as he traced a hand over his son's face.

"I wish you could have been there for the birth," said Hanara.

"Have you named him yet?"

"I want to give that honour to his father."

Erdic thought for a moment. "Temnus."

"Perfect," Hanara smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"I've been starting to think about putting all this into a book." Varric turned a chicken leg over in his hand. "I'm thinking _This Shit Is Weird: The Inquisitor Trevelyan and His Honour Guard Story_. What do you think?" He waved the chicken leg at him. "It's a working title."

"I'm glad you've gone back to writing," Maxwell smiled.

"Well, nothing's certain until it's in print." He nibbled at the chicken. "I still haven't decided if I should do this book. As if anyone will believe this story if I tell it." He set the remains of the drumstick down. "Not to mention, I'll have my hands full with reconstruction and relief efforts in the Free Marches as soon as I get back."

"You should write the book," said Maxwell.

"See what I can once I get home. I'm not leaving for a while yet, though. We'll have to get in one last game of Wicked Grace before I go." He raised his voice slightly. "Curly needs to win back some of his dignity."

Cullen only glared in response.

* * *

"Enjoying the party," Ellana smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Theron, who was now holding Starfang in his hands. Cassandra had given it back to him after the battle. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there myself."

"I hear the Empress has invited the King and Queen for peace talks."

"Yeah." Theron took a deep breath. "Elissa asked if I'd be willing to arrange her the use of Josephine and a very large mallet."

Ellana laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

" _Ma enansalin_." He lifted his glass. "May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent."

* * *

Maxwell made his way over to Blackwall.

"All this pomp and ceremony? Can't top seeing that bastard Corypheus burn. No matter what happens to me now, I can say I was there. I helped you bring him down."

Maxwell smiled at Blackwall. "It took all of us, but we did it."

"I shudder to think where we'd be without you leading us." Blackwall bowed. "So now that you've save the world, what's next? Hoping to put it all back together?"

"It'll be a huge undertaking."

"If anyone can do it, you can." He folded his arms. "If you ever need my help, you know where to find me. I'll be ready."

* * *

"So…" Iron Bull drained a mug. "Demons, dragons, giant asshole Vint on a big magic rock? You don't let it get dull, boss. Good stuff."

"You helped make it possible, Bull."

He flexed. "That's what they pay me for." He refilled the mug. "It's weird. I joined the Inquisition under orders from the Ben-Hassrath and stayed because Corypheus was an asshole. Now that it's done, I've got no orders. For the first time in my life, I can go wherever I want."

"Or you could stay," said Adaar.

Iron Bull nodded. "Or I could stay. Anyway, the only place I'm going tonight is back for more drinks." He lifted the mug. "To us being alive and the bad guys not!" He drank. "Anaan!"

* * *

"Enjoying the refreshments? Josephine sent all the way to the capital for the petit fours."

"I must remember to thank her for the trouble," said Maxwell.

Leliana laughed. "She's been craving the cakes from Madame Lucienne's shop for months. This celebration gave her the perfect excuse." She lifted a glass. "To you, Inquisitor. For all you've done."

* * *

Ellana found Cole sitting at one of the tables.

"So many people dead. More still are hurting. They need help. It seems wrong to celebrate." He then looked at her with a smile on his face. "But… I want to. The part of me that's me needs to, after all this. The servant of drinking. Some of them are drinking while lying down."

"Do you have any interest in joining them?" she smiled.

"I don't know," said Cole honestly. "Not now. It makes things more complicated, and I'm not ready. Someday, maybe. What happens next? Where do we go?"

"It will be interesting to see what comes next," Ellana smiled.

Cole nodded. "Yes. Because of you, the Inquisitor and the rest of the guard. Thank you, all of you, for letting me stay."

* * *

Sera was having a little trouble standing upright. "Finally got a party, yeah? A bit of fun for saving the world?" She frowned at her empty mug. "It's the least Andraste's Herald deserves for making things normal again. Except for, you know, everything ever again. I mean, is this for us, or for Her? Or, you know, 'Him'? Because I was there, and I still don't know what's real."

Erdic took the empty mug from Sera, and handed her a pastry. "Let the philosophers worry about that. Tonight is for celebrating."

"Still some things to do yet, right? Because I'm in no hurry to go back to…" Sera swallowed the massive bite of pastry she'd taken. "Val Royeaux, that's where I was. You mind if people still stay around? For whatever?"

"This is home, if you'll have it."

Sera laughed. "Shut it, you. I cry, I'm punching everyone. All right, enough of that. Is this a party or what? Raise 'em for winning. Big friggin heroes, Inquisitor. All of us."

* * *

"I was passing through the hall this morning, and a serving girl saw me and squealed. Actually squealed. Dropped her laundry and everything. Such a mess. She was completely breathless. 'You were at the battle with the Evil One, weren't you?' I didn't even get a chance to answer. She hugged me. _Hugged_ me. This is your brother's influence."

Evelyn laughed. "Admit it. You're having a ball."

Dorian shrugged. "I don't trust camaraderie. All these people smiling, buying me drinks… it's unnatural. Mind you, I can't say I hate the thought of being 'the good Tevinter.' 'I suppose you can't all be evil bastards.' The blacksmith said that, and he spat when we first met. I hope my father hears. He will shit his smallclothes from shock, I swear."

"You're an example of how noble Tevinter could be."

"For southerners, maybe. Back home they'll be rolling their eyes behind their fans. Meanwhile, they'll conveniently forget the bastards who wanted Corypheus ruling us all." He glanced down at the drink in his hand. "I've decided to stay with the Inquisition. For now."

"You will?"

"Tevinter lacks the presence of my best and only friend." He said looking at Maxwell. "It'll keep."

* * *

Josephine had somehow managed to work herself into a frenzy. "Oh, I should never have hired new caterers so late."

"Leave it be, Josie. Everything is fine." Leliana was smiling fondly.

"It is not." Josephine gave Maxwell a beseeching look. "I'm so sorry, nothing's quite as it should be. Do you like the drinks? I'm not sure about them."

"The drinks are fine. It's been a wonderful evening." He ducked as Josephine's pen nearly caught him in the cheek as the woman gestured wildly.

"I hope you're not just saying that. You're not, are you?" Josephine took a deep breath. "What a disaster. The sommelier was late, the invitations to our guests barely went out at all, and… and…" Josephine sighed. "It was so wonderful to prepare for a small banquet instead of the end of the world. Do you know what everyone is talking about tonight, from commoners to kings? Us. Thedas is discussing the success of the Inquisition."

Maxwell gave her a shocked look. "Are you descending into open boasting, Lady Montilyet?"

"I can scarcely think of a better time. Truly we will never forget those we lost, but for tonight… To victory."

* * *

"I can't believe it's over. It seemed an impossible task: defy the Chantry, build the Inquisition from nothing, defeat a creature that would be a good…" Cassandra was slowly shaking her head. "And yet here we are, celebrating."

"What's important is that your here with me," said Maxwell pulling himself closer to.

"There was a moment when the orb exploded… I thought for certain you were dead. I prayed. 'Don't taken from me, not after all we've been through'. And then I saw you through the smoke. Sometimes the Maker is kind."

She then looked up at him as a hand traced his face. "I intend to rebuild the Seekers of Truth - to make us the Order we were meant to be. That will take time. Meanwhile, I am free to remain with the Inquisition. I think back to how we first met…" Cassandra looked at him into his pale blue eyes. "And here you stand. The Chosen of Andraste, proven in the eyes of all Thedas. And you are my friend. How did that happen, I wonder? I am pleased it did. You are a great woman, and I will always stand at your side."

* * *

"So much to do, my dear. I'll be returning to Val Royeaux to organize the loyalist mages. The empress requires my expertise during what is sure to be a difficult transition. But that will wait. Are you enjoying the celebration? Josephine was in a frenzy arranging it."

Ellana nodded. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"This is all for you, darling. Enjoy yourself. You've earned it." Vivienne smiled. "Go mingle. The night is still young."

* * *

Maxwell and the guard spent the rest of the evening enjoying the night. Maxwell danced with Cassandra as was his sister and Cullen. Theron and Leliana was singing and the voices were so beautiful that he found himself lost.

Adaar was having a drinking contest with Iron Bull and Sera. Erdic was with his wife and newborn child and they both laughed at one of Varric's stories. Ellana looks lonely without Solas, but Blackwall managed to convince her to dance with him.

One by one the crowd began to disperse and Maxwell noted out of the corner of his eye that Adaar was leading Iron Bull to her quarters. He also noticed that Cullen and his sister were absent from the party. Ellana had enough and went to a quarters while Erdic and Hanara also went to bed.

He too found himself worn out and was making his way to his chambers.

"A moment before you go," said Cassandra. "There is… something else I wanted to say."

"You know the crisis is over, right?"

Cassandra simply shook her head and went with him through the door.

* * *

They soon entered into his chambers.

"What's this about?" he asked.

They stepped out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise.

"Everything is about to change," said Cassandra. "You will be drawn in a hundred different directions in the weeks and months to come."

Which meant they would see less and less of each other. "Cassandra…"

"No, it's fine," she assured. "I simply… wanted to steal a moment. While I still can."

Maxwell then pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder as they stared into a new dawn and a new beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile, in parts unknown, Flemeth was standing in front of an eluvian and inserted in all of lighting to it. She then sensed a familiar presence approaching her.

"I knew you would come," she said. "You should not have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf."

Emerging from the trees was none other than Solas, who had a face of complete despair on his face.

"I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber," he said. Tears were actually running down his face. "The failure was mine. I should pay the price, but the People, they'd need me." Flemeth traced a hand on his face and looked into his eyes as if looking at an old friend. "I am so sorry."

"I am sorry as well, old friend," she said bringing him closer to her with tears in her eyes as well.

Solas then looked up at her and suddenly she felt her strength fading away from her. Solas quickly grabbed her and watched as she turned to stone.

He then looked up and his eyes began to glow with smoke coming out of them. It was now time for him to correct the mistakes of his past, but he regretted that it would read to the deaths of so many friends he had made and to the woman he loved.


	40. Trespasser

It had been two years and Thedas was enjoying some well-earned peace. In that time the Inquisition had grown and it spread across all of Thedas and while some recognise them as heroes many people felt uneasy of the growing power.

For Maxwell many things have changed for him in the guard. Most of their friends had gone their separate ways doing what they did best in different parts of Thedas. Leliana had been made Divine and was now known as Divine Victoria and Theron had taken her place as spymaster.

Daylen had also finally managed to find a cure for the Blight and cured the stick on several people. Mostly those who had left the Grey Wardens like King Alistair, Queen Elissa and Bann Kallian. Theron in fact has also been cured, but he still acted as a liaison for the Grey Wardens and help them where he can. Of course today they were making their way back to the Winter Palace to discuss the growing power of the Inquisition. Maxwell had spent most of his days doing paperwork at Skyhold while the rest of the guard acted as his proxy on the field.

They were on horseback, all them, and were passing through the Inquisition soldiers that had been allowed to enter with them.

"Another parade, another bloody negotiation," Cullen grumbled.

"Smiles, everyone. We must be careful how we present ourselves," said Josephine keeping her voice light and cheerful.

"Why did Divine Victoria call the Exalted Council? She's kept Orlais from bothering us for the last two years."

"At increasing political cost, yes. She has done all she can, but the Exalted Council has become necessary. Orlais would control us. And based on their many marriage proposals, they have specific plans for you."

Cullen just simply groaned, he hadn't forgotten the last time he had been in the Winter Palace and found himself surrounded by several noblewomen who practically ambushed him the moment he entered.

Josephine continued. "Our real concern is Ferelden. They would see us disbanded entirely."

As they walked past Maxwell saw the representatives of both countries, Duke Cyril and Arl Teagan. Both of them had strong voices in their respective countries and were well-respected having them both here did not bode well.

* * *

Maxwell and his guard entered into the council chambers where the Exalted Council was to deliberate. He then felt a slight twinge of pain and looked down at his hand and saw the mark had fled. It had been good doing that for quite some time now, even despite the Bleach been closed.

He had been keeping it secret and only the guard knew about this. Ellana did her best to stabilise it, but she was no Solas.

"It's getting worse," said Ellana noticing the mark.

"I know," said Maxwell grimly.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Adaar asked.

Ellana shook her head. "I'm just amazed that I've been able to keep at bay for this long, but I fear that there is nothing more I can do."

"Let's just deal with the Exalted Council," said Maxwell. "We can worry about my ailment later."

A familiar voice greeted him. "Inquisitor. It has been too long. I hope the years have been kind to you and the guard."

Maxwell turned slowly and smiled. "How have you been, Mother Giselle?"

"I spent last summer in Emprise du Lion, distributing food sent from the Exalted Plains. The Dales are finally recovering."

"Since Corpyheus fell, I imagine you have spent more time travelling than we have," said Erdic smiling.

"It keeps me out of trouble, my lord," she smiled back. "I should mention that your forces as Suledin Keep were of great help. Please give my compliments to Baron Desjardins." Mother Giselle smiled. "Divine Victoria asked me to greet you on her behalf. She is currently attending to the Ferelden ambassador's concerns."

Leliana was likely the only one present who could alleviate Teagan's concerns. With that being said Theron presents probably gave Ferelden a moment of pause since he was their hero. Though chances were he saw them nothing more than as an Orlesian Divine and a Dalish spy.

"How do you think Divine Victoria has done these past two years?" Ellana asked.

"It is hardly for me to say, Inquisitor."

"With respect, that's never stopped you before, Mother Giselle," Maxwell smiled.

"Victoria has proven adept at winning allies with both her intelligence and her faith. It is a blessing in these trying times. We are lucky to have her."

"I'll speak to Divine Victoria," Maxwell assured.

"I believe she would appreciate that, Your Worship." Mother Giselle gave a small bow. "The Divine sees the good that you can do, and have done. Duke Cyril will wish to greet you on behalf of Orlais. I believe he is currently speaking with the Tevinter ambassador. Many of your friends have returned as well. I hope you have a chance to speak with them before the Exalted Council begins."

"The Imperium sent an ambassador?" Ellana blinked.

"In a manner of speaking, my lady. Dorian Pavus has been declared the Tevinter ambassador. It will be good to see him again. I owe him my apology." She then turned to Maxwell. "I allowed my distrust of Tevinter to cloud my judgment. I am glad you saw more clearly than I did."

Adaar blinked. "You're going to apologise? To Dorian?"

Mother Giselle smiled. "I have little patience for those who cannot admit they were wrong, my lady. Myself included." She shrugged. "I will have to may my apology somewhere public. He will want an audience for his reaction."

Maxwell simply shook his head. "Who has returned for the Exalted Council?"

"Your dwarven friend, Master Tethras, for one. I understand he has spent much of the last couple years in Kirkwall. I believe Sir Blackwall has returned as well…" She furrowed a brow. "Although he now uses the name Thom Rainier. Enjoy time with them while you can, Your Worship. I doubt you will have the chance once the Exalted Council is underway." She started to walk away, and then stopped and looked to Maxwell. "Your Worship, a final question, if I may. This Exalted Council…" She clasped her hands in front of her. "Ferelden would have the Inquisition disbanded. Orlais sees its power as another feather in a chevalier's helmet. What do you wish to do with the Inquisition?"

"You once told me about the first Inquisition that took place eight hundred years ago. You said that when their battle was over, that the Inquisition's soldiers sheet their swords and went home. If our battle is truly over… perhaps it's time for us to do the same."

Mother Giselle nodded as if she didn't expect anything else. "Thank you. Maker watch over you and the guard, Inquisitor. I will not keep you any longer."

* * *

No sooner did they walk into the grounds than they saw Varric arguing with someone. The man was frowning down at the dwarf. "The prince of Starkhaven wrote to you again."

Varric gave a dismissive shrug. "Of course he did. Just put that one in the pile with letters from the Merchants Guild."

"And the captain of the city guard had a very…" The man folded his arms. "Colourful message for me to deliver to you as well."

"Andraste's ass, am I ever glad to see you!" said Varric when he saw them.

Erdic chuckled. "And the Inquisitor and his guard comes to the rescue once again."

The man sniffed. "Is that what you call it?"

Varric gestured at him. "This is Bran Cavin. Until recently, he was the viscount…"

" _Provisional_ viscount."

"…of Kirkwall."

"So why is he here with messengers from the Merchant Guild?" Erdic frowned.

"I have resumed my post as seneschal now that Master Tethras has been elected viscount," Bran explained.

All their mouths fell wide open.

"You're the viscount of Kirkwall now?" Erdic stared.

Bran glanced at them to Varric. "Well, it seems that you have a great deal to discuss. Why don't I just leave you to it?"

"So…" Varric shrugged. "It turns out, you fund enough reconstruction efforts in a city-state, the nobles give you the worst job they can think of."

"That's fantastic," Maxwell smiled. "You'll make an excellent viscount."

Varric shrugged. "I think the nobility figured, after Dumar and Perrin, 'What's the worst that could happen if we put the dwarf in charge?' They voted me in because I got the harbour and businesses up and running again. They want shit fixed, and I can do that." He grinned. "Anyway, I was hoping I'd catch you before the summit got underway. I got you a sort of presents for all of you." He handed Maxwell a scroll. "It's official recognition of your title and holdings in Kirkwall. Congratulations! You're a comte now."

Before he could reply, Bran came rushing back over. "You can't actually do that without—"

"Too late! Already did it!" Varric threw up his hands, and then turned back to Maxwell. "You should stop by Hightown some time to see your estate. It's pretty nice. For Kirkwall, anyway."

"Proper disposition of empty estates is supposed to—"

Varric ignored him and turned to Ellana. "I also drafted an alliance with the new elf-led City Council of Wycome, so Clan Lavellan has some political muscle to flex now."

"That needs to be reviewed by—"

Varric once again ignored him and then turned to Adaar. "Your mercenary company, the Valo-Kas? They work for Krikwall now. I just know my guard-captain will love Shokrakar."

"Guard-Captain Aveline has been to my office in eleven times in the last week to complain."

Varric pretended he wasn't there and faced Erdic. "I managed to get you a seat in the Merchant Guild. Don't thank me. I was just going to give you mine, but they got angry about it."

"This is highly irregular. You know they've all been complaints from—"

Varric clearly had enough and faced him. "You were leaving us to talk, remember?"

Bran sighed and walked away again to continue his poor job of pretending he wasn't listening.

"What are you up to?" Maxwell narrowed his eyes at him. "I feel like I should be suspicious."

"Look, it's really not that big a deal. Oh, that reminds me…" He removed something from his belt pouch and handed it to him. "It's the key to the city."

Bran rushed over to them. "You can't give that away without approval from the council and a special ceremony. It—"

"It's just symbolic anyway."

"It controls one of the giant chain nets in the harbor."

"Really? That…" Varric's smile actually managed to get broader. "Is so much better than I thought."

Erdic stared at the key. "This operates those giant chains?" He couldn't help himself. "Can I try it?"

"No!" Bran immediately protested.

Varric ignored him. "I don't know how this council thing is going to end for the Inquisition. But whatever gets decided, you've got a place lined up in Kirkwall if you want it and the guard have jobs waiting. Also…" He gestured at the key. "Control of the harbor, I guess." He shook hands with every single one of them. "Anyway, you should meet with the diplomats. We'll get in a game of Wicked Grace before I go back, though, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Don't bet any public buildings this time." Bran walked away.

* * *

Evelyn found Cullen throwing a ball for a mabari, she was still acting as a liaison for the mages and had already gained the rank is First Enchanter. He threw the ball again, and the dog caught it in the air. Cullen shook his head in mock exasperation. "You there! You're to dodge, not catch. If that ball were a fireball, you'd be dead."

The dog barked, sounding for all the world as if it were arguing with him.

"You…" Evelyn walked over to them. "Found a dog?"

"They don't breed mabari in Orlais. The merchant said he was abandoned. Perhaps his owners tired of the novelty?"

Evelyn held out a hand, and the dog immediately moved his head under it to get scratched. "Tired of you? With that positive attitude and fetching ability?"

"He's not supposed to fetch it…"

She shook her head in amusement. "I don't understand how this works."

Cullen smiled. "Another Ferelden trapped at the Winter Palace—I couldn't leave him to that fate. Besides, I think he likes me." The dog rolled over onto his back, permitting his belly to be rubbed.

"I never expected you to make friends at a political council," she joked. "How times have changed."

He laughed. "So they have." He rubbed the dogs ears. "The Inquisition will change after this. I'm not yet sure what that will mean. Still, I've found certainty in my life now; the council won't change that." He stood up. For a moment, they both stood there quietly, watching the dog roll happily. Then he turned to her. "Marry me."

The mabari barked. Evelyn felt her heart attempt to jump out of her chest. She… Had he just? "What?"

"I mean, will you…" He sighed. "I had a plan, and…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "And there wasn't a dog. But you were…" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I've thought of little else, and I don't need a plan. Only to know if you would…"

"I would." She held out her hand. "Cullen, I will."

"You will." He caught her hand, and pulled her to him. He rested his forehead against hers. The dog barked and jumped around them happily.

"People will notice the Inquisitor's sister marrying his commander in the middle of the Exalted Council."

"It won't go over well. But we know a few people who can keep things…" He kissed her. "Secret."

* * *

Mother Giselle was absolutely overjoyed when they found her and told her their intention. She even managed to procure Evelyn a dress. She couldn't remember the last time she'd worn one. Maxwell was also with them, taking their father's place and he couldn't be more happier.

"Just now…" Cullen held her hands in his. "Everything feels like it was worth fighting for."

"It was."

"This is…"

"This is the part where _you_ make a promise." Mother Giselle drew their attention back to the ceremony.

"Oh. Right." Cullen cleared his throat. "I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days."

She said her own vows, and then lifted her head as he kissed her. Time went away.

* * *

After the wedding Maxwell found Blackwall flinging daggers at a target. He stopped when he saw him, and went to collect the knives. "Fashionably late! I thought you weren't going to show."

"I'm late, and you decided to make the Winter Palace rubble?"

"Eh. Never liked it anyway. To fancy." He gestured for him to join him on a bench. "So, tell me everything that happened while I was away."

* * *

"And after the betrayal, and what I put those men through, my sorries were worth about as much as shit."

"How many people hit you?" he enquired.

"I lost count at twelve. But I can take a punch." He sighed. "They needed to know there's a way to come back from anything. And I wanted to help them, if I could. I thought going up there on the gallows was difficult. This was worse. A hundred times worse. Anyway…" He turned back towards her. "It's nice to be back, though I'm not sure what to think of this council." He stood, and went back to where the daggers were sitting. "No matter what, you know you can always count on my sword arm and my friendship."

"If that's your sword arm, I think I'll be better off without it," Maxwell smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Think you can do better?"

* * *

"Ahh!"

Maxwell immediately whirled and called up a barrier. There was nothing behind her. He and smiled at Cassandra. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes! Well. I…" Cassandra began nervously picking at her fingers. "Wanted to speak with you. And now you're here."

Seeing Cassandra nervous was nerve wracking and he knew very well that it would never end well. "Should I leave and come back later so you can try again?"

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Always with clever suggestions." Cassandra turned one way, then the other, and then looked back at Maxwell. "Maybe you should sit."

"I can stand," said Maxwell giving Cassandra a concerned look.

"Maybe _I_ should sit." Cassandra all but fell back onto the stairs. Maxwell shrugged, and sat beside her. "The last three years have been a joy. I cannot have asked for more love or a better friend. But to take such drastic steps? Despite all the consequences, or how it would appear? I feel what it might do to us. Do you not feel the same?"

Maxwell blinked. "Maybe I should leave and come back. I think I missed the beginning."

Cassandra groaned. "I'm talking about marriage!"

Maxwell quickly turned and stared at her. "Marriage?"

"Yes, marriage! You're here to propose, are you not?" Maxwell now wished he was anywhere but here and judging by the pink spots on Cassandra's face she wished it to. "You're not proposing. To anyone." She stood and started to pace, clenching her fists. "I am going to kill Varric. Why do I believe everything he says? _Why?_ "

"He said I was going to propose?"

"He… mentioned a proposal," Cassandra admitted. "I suppose I filled in the blanks. Or he did this on purpose. That dwarf gets entirely too much joy from my discomfort."

"He wasn't far off long," said Maxwell. "It's just the wrong Trevelyan, my sister eloped with Cullen."

Cassandra turned around, her eyes wide. "She did? Here in the palace?" She put her hands over her mouth and actually made a squealing noise. "Oh. The garden would be perfect for a wedding."

"Now that you brought it up, maybe we _should_ get married," said Maxwell standing up.

Cassandra looked at him. "Perhaps one day. It will be truly a romantic proposal, and I will act _very_ surprised. What comes next will not be easy for either of us—but you do not have to fight for me. I am not going anywhere, not even if the Maker himself tries to stop me. Believe that. That is all I meant to say."

* * *

"Adaar! I'm glad you're here." Krem waved her over. "Listen, I need you to keep the chief distracted while we sneak this dragon skull through the room behind him."

"I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes," she said.

"It's for his birthday."

"I'll see what I can do, Krem." She wouldn't miss this for anything.

"All right, here he comes. Just keep him talking. He loves talking."

She waved Iron Bull over to the bar, choosing the seat that would leave him with his back to the room. "Kadan! Made time for a drink?"

"You know, I've been asking around about new equipment for…us," Adaar began seductively. "There's a merchant in Val Royeaux who sells these sliver rods with little cuffs that work like stocks."

Iron Bull smiled. "I prefer rope work myself. Knots are easier to adjust—and more intimate. But of its stocks you want, you're worth it. Maybe the motion will throw in some clamps, too!"

Behind him, the Chargers were shoving the dragon skull.

"Do you think news of the Exalted Council could affect the lyrium shipments from Orzammar?" Adaar enquired.

"Uh…" He shrugged. "Maybe?" Well, they'd managed to get it moved a bit further. She hoped Rocky was going to be okay.

"It's fascinating to see the remnants of Ciriane culture here. Most of it was deliberately erased during Orlesian unification, under the reign of Maferath's son Isorath."

"Uh-huh."

"Did you know that Ferelden has its own names for Lords? The country is divided into Teyrnirs, governed by Teyrns. Inside those are cities and arlings, ruled by arls. And then there's the Bannorn. It's a large area of countryside, ruled by multiple banns."

"Good to know." Dalish… needed to work on her force magic. Maybe she could take some lessons from Ellana.

She tried desperately to come up with something else, but words failed her. "I'm sorry, I can't do this…"

"Sure you can!" said Iron Bull with a slight smirk. "They must have that thing almost across the room by now, right?"

She ran a hand down her face. Of course he knew.

"Ben-Hassrath, remember?"

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Chief!" Krem cried.

He actually managed to look surprised. "Oh, you guys. You got me."

* * *

Erdic found Sera was cackling at the recent show. "Here's you! And everyone! Glad to be back, all stuffed together. With the pressure full on. Again." Sera spread her hands. "Don't worry, 'Guardian of Watzisname.' I came prepared. I know what everyone needs." She held up a pie. "Just like best times."

Everyone might not need it. But he rather thought he did.

Erdic licked the last of the whipped cream off his beard. "I expected a roof."

"It's early. Anyway, that was a good run. It's all been a good run. I needed that, and I need…" Sera's face fell. "You know it's ending, right? We can say it won't, but nobs in places like this? All they do is end things. They'll try a leash…" Sera put her hands on the table. "Or worse. But maybe you aren't ready to quit just because some 'Lord Piddlebits' is scared of us?"

"The Inquisition's still needed. No one can question that."

"That's the problem. When people need us, they don't need them." Sera fiddled with her drink. "Point is, sooner or sooner, all this changes. And you've helped me understand…" Sera met his eyes as others joined them at the table. A few of the faces he vaguely recognised. "Too much. So it's my turn to help you. See, I have these friends. And all of them were the wrong sort of whatever. Their place changed, or it never was. So together, we made an 'us.' Everyone needs an 'us'. And when the world is done saying no and calls you the wrong sort of whatever, maybe we can be that 'us' for you?" Sera grinned. "What do you think, Inquisitor? Want to run some rooftops as a Jenny?"

Erdic smirked. "Well, all I have to say is call me 'Red frigging Jenny'."

"Way too confusing." One of the newcomers said. "You'll get a city. One that rhymes with 'arse'."

Sera's eyes widened. "Oh. I should have said we needed 'a we' instead of 'an us'. Because…" She gestured. "Wait! Anus?" She laughed. "So stupid."

Erdic held up his glass and laughed. "To all my friends."

"Always and ever, Erdic. Always and ever."

* * *

"Lady Ellana. I see you have time for afternoon refreshments!"

Ellana began trying to decide how she was going to extract herself from this nobleman when Cole came up and leaned in to his ear. "Do you know that a merchant in the courtyard is selling gemstones the same colour as your eyes?"

"What an odd thing to say. Hmph. I must see this for myself." The lord stood, bowed to Ellana, and walked off.

She smiled. "You're useful to have around, Cole."

"I still don't understand Orlesians and their masks, but it makes him happy." Cole shrugged. "And I needed the table." He crumpled a piece of stale bread.

"For bread crumbs?"

"Birds like bread crumbs."

Maryden turned towards them and smiled. "Oh, Cole, good day! I didn't see you there."

Cole walked to her, and kissed her cheek. "But I saw you, as lovely as your songs."

"I'm pleased for both of you." Seeing the two of them together reminded her of her and Solas. They had still been no sight of him it was like that he had vanished off the face of the continent.

"The world has ample pain, Lady Ellana. The kindness found in Cole is rare indeed."

"Her songs bring happiness to those who hear…" Cole held Maryden's hands. "And I can make her happy in return."

Ellana smiled. "Well, then. Carry on."

* * *

Josephine was fretting again. "It's been quite a day so far, has it not? I've been speaking with representatives from everywhere."

"Have they given you trouble?" Maxwell asked.

"Not at all. It is quite alarming. It means they are saving themselves up for later." Josephine sighed. "Would you walk with me? I should like to take some air before the Exalted Council becomes inescapable…"

They strolled through the gardens. As beautiful as they were, Maxwell found himself missing Skyhold.

"The palace has been most accommodating—we are, after all, here at their insistence—but the ministers may…" Josephine punched a hand into her palm. "No. No more talk of the council. This meeting was to spend time with you in a more relaxed fashion."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Then why can I still see those wheels turning your head?"

Josephine sighed. "Work carries a certain momentum. The truth is, there is a small entertainment happening this afternoon. To which I _may_ be able to find a pair of invitations."

"You'd like me to go with you?"

"Very much so. In all the years you've worked with Orlais, you've had so little time to enjoy its culture."

"I do wish that you'd warned me the Game would take more work _after_ Halamshiral."

Josephine laughed. "It's strange—those were somehow simpler times. With all that's been happening, I promised myself some time out. I'd very much like to go with a friend."

Maxwell shrugged, what harm could it be? "Why not? Josephine, I put myself in your capable hands."

"Splendid! I will arrange things at once." Josephine's smile was a delight to behold. "The past years have been so busy. We have earned at least a few moments of rest."

"A calm night out sounds—"

* * *

As it turned out it wasn't as calm as he imagined nor was the entertainment as small is Josephine had described. He found himself at the edge of his seat and was just sat there open mouthed.

Next to him, Josephine cheered. "Oh. Bravo! Bravo!"

"Was the woman in gold playing a king? Who was the man in feathers?" He'd read about Orlesian opera from his Great-aunt Lucille and now understood why she preferred Antivan opera.

"Oh, it's all very simple. The First Actor's mask is determined by…" Josephine saw his face. "Well, I will lend you the program guide. But tell me: did you enjoy the performance?"

"That was…" It was certainly entertaining. "One of the greatest things I've ever seen."

"Truly?"

"The part with the glittery…" He sketched the air with his hands. "And they actually set fire to…" He laughed. "Yes, I truly enjoyed it." It was like watching someone fall down the stairs while juggling a dozen pies.

"Then I call tonight a great success." Something flashed. "Oh, look! The encore signal!"

* * *

Adaar had to help Maxwell to their meeting with Vivienne. Erdic found the entire thing humorous, but quietened down when Ellana threatened him with tickets to the opera.

"Darlings, you made it. Excellent. I scheduled this appointment ages ago, and they do appreciate punctuality." Vivienne took Maxwell's hands in hers and led him into a covered alcove.

"Appointment?" he asked.

"With the Imperial Gardens Spa, of course. The four of you work so hard, my dears. I wanted to treat you."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," said Ellana.

"Or course it is, darling. That's the only kind I have." Vivienne smiled.

* * *

Maxwell found the entire spa session more relaxing than Josephine's opera and it was just what he needed.

"What are the cheese wheels for?" Adaar asked.

"It pains me that you even have to ask. You've clearly been living too long in barely civilized conditions."

Maxwell swore he heard someone laughing. "Did you hear something?"

"Relax, darling. It's a spa day." Vivienne laughed lightly. "How have you been? It seems ages since we've last spoken, Ellana darling. I know you were certainly disappointed when Solas left?"

"I'm still not over what happened."

"You deserve so much better, darling, but let's not dwell on the past."

"I still find it hard to believe that Solas would do such a thing," said Erdic.

"I still have people trying to search for him," Maxwell assured.

"Thank you," said Ellana.

Now Maxwell could smell bananas. And someone was laughing, she could just barely hear it over the sound of the fountains. "How do you think the conference will end? What do you think they'll decide?"

"It's all foolish posturing. The nations of Thedas know they can only politely ask the Inquisition to be on its way."

"Don't you feel better, my dear? This place really does work miracles."

Maxwell blinked as someone removed the cheese wheels from his eyes. "What…" Hams were scattered across the floor. And someone had apparently nailed bananas to sticks. "Happened?"

"Darling. It's a spa day. Don't fret. You'll undo all the good they've done. Come along, dears. They have other appointments, you know."

Maxwell looked the other members of the guard and they just simply shrugged.

* * *

"Divine Victoria. Am I interrupting?" said Maxwell as he walked up to Leliana, who was busy in a conversation with Arl Teagan.

"Of course not, Inquisitor." She gestured at the man in front of her. "I was just catching up with Redcliffe's arl. He is here to represent Ferelden at the summit."

"Inquisitor. Good to meet you."

"How are things in Redcliffe, my lord?" Maxwell asked.

"Blessedly quiet. My mayor conveys his greetings. Redcliffe remembers its saviour."

"I'll try not to keep you from more important matters." Maxwell gave him a small bow.

"Very well. We'll continue this later, Your Perfection." Teagan returned the bow, and walked off.

Leliana sighed. "Many are frightened of the Inquisition's power, but I will do all I can do allay their fears."

"When world power wants to 'discuss plans of the future,' I get nervous."

"Good. Someone should keep you on your toes. We don't want you to get bored, Inquisitor. I have much to do, but let me say this: I may no longer be part of the Inquisition, but I am always here if you require."

No sooner had Leliana walked away than Teagan returned. "I'm glad you've finally arrived, Inquisitor. The crown's anxious for news."

"And your thoughts on Ferelden's position?" He already knew most of them.

"The Breach is long gone, yet Skyhold's army remains. Ferelden can't continue to ignore soldiers on its borders."

"The Inquisition must have a military arm, Arl Teagan."

"In your position, I would want the same. That does not mean it reassures me. A power without allegiance to either Ferelden or Orlais? Even I see neither of our countries can let it rest. I won't keep you longer. We'll have words enough when the Exalted Council begins."

* * *

"I see that Teagan didn't waste any time expressing his concerns," said Theron.

"Can't you do anything to help us with Ferelden you are their hero after all?" Maxwell asked.

"That is why it has given them pause, but everyone has their limits Inquisitor," said Theron. "In their position I can't say that I blame. We pretty much stand on their border and they have long memories of the Orlesian occupation."

"Yes I can see their concerns," Maxwell nodded.

"Both King Alistair and Queen Elissa believe that you're doing good work and would like to work with, but as King and Queen they have to serve their people first."

"How is Oisine? Maxwell asked.

"She has her mother's voice," Theron smiled. "She's already walking has spoken her first word."

"And what what is that?"

"Papa," Theron smiled.

"Must be a very proud moment for you," said Maxwell.

"It was," Theron nodded. "Anyway, I think you should know that I feel a uncertainty here I dislike. Too many watching. It feels like…" He frowned. "I don't know."

"What in particular?"

"The servants are waiting. Like they expect something to happen. And…" He shrugged. "There are many things it could be, Inquisitor, but something is going on."

"See what else you can find. Maybe talk to Sera and Bull."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

* * *

"Orlais is on our side, Lord Pavus. The Inquisition's support is not a thing to lose lightly."

"Which is why the Orlesian court is circling it with a net and collar?" Dorian folded his arms, and was clearly channelling Tevinter. He caught sight of Maxwell, and smiled. "But you'll have to excuse me. I see an old friend I must greet." He walked away from the Duke, and strode towards him. "Inquisitor. How long has it been? Don't actually tell me, I despise feeling old." He shook hands. "It's good to see you, my friend."

"You arrive ahead of me. I hope all's well."

"It's everything I expected. We've been spared the burden of surprise." Hearing that from his favourite pessimist was not comforting. "Orlais wants the Inquisition tamed, Ferelden wants it gone, the Chantry meddles, and Tevinter sends but one ambassador. That's me, by the way. A 'reward for my interest in the South.'"

"Well, it looks good on you."

"Thankfully, 'Ambassador Pavus' is a token appointment. Call on me as you like."

After he left Duke Cyril made his way towards him.

"Inquisitor. Duke Cyril Montfort, member of the Council of Heralds and Lord of Chateau Haine. I have long followed your work. It is extraordinary."

"Is that sentiment shared by the rest of the court?" Duke Cyril was an ally, but not one to be trusted.

He laughed. "Of course. Orlais wishes only to offer respectful guidance to the Inquisition."

A leash. At least the Fereldens were honest in their intent. "Does Your Grace feel the Inquisition should continue to rule itself?"

"I would rather see the Inquisition join us freely than be carved into pieces for the chessboard." More polite. But still a threat. "I have not forgotten Justinia's death. I had friends who perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. More than the good you have done, it is the good we may do together I don't wish to lose. Whatever happens, Inquisitor, I wish you well."

* * *

"As the most eloquent dwarf you know, Sparkles—"

Sera raised her glass. "Speech! Speech! Way too much speech."

"Varric, there's really no need…" Dorian looked at him and the rest of the guard. His face looked guilty.

Maxwell walked over, stepping over the passed out Iron Bull. "What's going on?"

"Inquisitor! You and the guard are just in time." Varric gestured at Dorian. "Sparkles, the Imperium doesn't deserve you. Or want you. It may even kill you. But _we'll_ miss you, if it counts." Maxwell blinked and looked at the other guard who looked equally surprised. Varric must have caught the expression on their faces. The glare from Dorian probably didn't hurt either. "Aaaaand you didn't know." He began gesturing. "Okay, folks! Time to take the party elsewhere."

Iron Bull let out a snore and mumbled something in his sleep. Varric just shrugged. "Errrr, leave him."

Since Maxwell knew him best he was the one that made his towards him. Dorian was standing there with his back turned to him, looking at the fountain. "It's true. When the Exalted Council has ended, I'm going back to Tevinter…" He turned to face him. "For good, this time."

Maxwell nodded. "Tevinter need someone like you."

He sighed. "My father is dead. Assassinated, I believe." Maxwell closes eyes and nodded. "I received notice this morning: a perversely cheerful letter congratulating me on assuming his seat in the Magisterium. We only met a few times while I was home. He didn't say anything about keeping me as his heir. This 'ambassadorship'… His doing, I'm told. He must have wanted me away when the trouble started. I have to go back."

"I know it was complicated, but…" He looked directly into Dorian's eyes with sympathy. "I'm sorry about your father."

Dorian nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. It still doesn't feel real."

"I wish you safe travels, and the best of luck."

"Oh, I'll need it. Thank you. Magisters are tricksy bastards." He held something out to him. "A present. A going-away present. It's a sending crystal. Amazing what friendship with the Inquisition gives you access to. If I get in over my head, or you're overwhelmed with sorrow for lack of my velvety voice…" He gestured dramatically. "Magic." He grinned. "What—you didn't think I would just leave and you'd never hear from me again, did you?" He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are my dearest friend, perhaps my only friend. That will never change, no matter where we are."

Maxwell nodded.

Dorian then rubbed his hands together. "Now let's finish the good wine before the others get back."

* * *

"Will you walk with me?" Leliana asked. Maxwell followed her. "The first time I came to the Winter Palace, I was only eighteen. I was dazzled. Such rich hangings. Splendid marble columns. More golden lions than I could count. It's all still here. Still bright. But I no longer see that same palace."

Maxwell nodded. "Everything changes. People most of all."

"Yes." Leliana looked down at her hands. "Now all I see are hands rubbed raw to make gold gleam, tears shed in the night over silk embroidery. Others overlook them and forget their pain, but I am Divine, and I cannot be blind." She looked at where the delegates were gathered. "They seek to tear the Inquisition down. You feel it, no? Fear."

As hard as it was, he tried to make light of it. "I'd fear anyone with our vault of secrets. Wouldn't you?"

"It is not our secrets, nor our soldiers. There have always been spymasters and private armies. They are afraid of nothing so much as the hand that directs it all."

The hand that ached, even now. "Mine."

"Already, your actions have begun to reshape Thedas. Your influence is felt everywhere. It was only a matter of time before they moved. I'm surprised it took this long. The Inquisition's time is coming to an end."

If it must. The Maker would guide them. Perhaps the Inquisition need not so much end as change. "Is that the decree of Her Perfection Divine Victoria? That the Inquisition be dissolved?"

"As Divine, it is my duty to think of Thedas—and all her peoples." She smiled, but there was sorrow behind her eyes. "We set out to restore peace. And now peace is upon us. You and I have come so far through the darkness together. It is time for us both to live in the light." Leliana laid a hand on his shoulder. "But whatever you decide, I will be honoured to stand beside you."


	41. The Elven Ruins and Deep Roads

You The Exalted Council had begun and Maxwell was sitting next to Josephine as they began to discuss the issues that the delegates wish to press upon. Standing behind them in silence was the guard and just gave silent looks from one another.

"Thank you, Your Holiness," said Josephine. "Now, Arl Teagan, as to your concerns…"

"The Inquisition established an armed presence in Ferelden territory. You outright seized Caer Bronach in Crestwood!"

"Yes, from _bandits_!" Maxwell pointed out. "Would you like us to give it back to them?"

Teagan glared. "Your help was appreciated two years ago, Inquisitor. Now order has been restored, yet you remain." Teagan gestured. "Invading under pretext of restoring order is exactly what the Grey Wardens did to us centuries ago, and we exiled them! Now the Inquisition is doing the same thing, with Grey Wardens in their ranks!"

He refrained from pointing out that Ferelden's throne was currently occupied by Grey Wardens and their spymaster was their hero. Cyril Montfort spoke before he could. "Your concern is ill-founded. The Grey Wardens have proven their worth time and again."

"Of course Orlais tolerates this interference. The Inquisition is the only reason Celene retains her throne."

"Rest assured, Eamon, the empire of Orlais will not stand idle if the Inquisition oversteps its bounds." Cyril's voice remained measured. "Unlike Ferelden, however, Orlais understands that these were the well-intentioned mistakes of a young organisation."

"An organisation in need of a guiding hand. Yours, no doubt."

Maxwell started to feel tired through these negotiations. Then an Inquisition runner touched his shoulder lightly. "Pardon me, Inquisitor. Master Theron wishes to speak with you in private."

Maxwell looked up and caught Leliana's eye. "My apologies. An urgent matter has come to my attention. Ambassador Montilyet, can you handle this for a short while?"

"I…" Josephine nodded. "Of course, Inquisitor."

"This is highly irregular."

Leliana stepped in before Teagan could finish working himself up. "Perhaps it would be best if we took a short recess."

* * *

Maxwell and the guard met up with Theron, who was cordoned off the area.

"I've already informed Leliana, she should be here soon. Anyway, the guard said we both should see this. I believe she was correct," he said and opened the door.

What was it Iron Bull had said so long ago? If you see a member of the Beresaad in full armour, you run. Because it means war.

Adaar looked to Theron. "A Quinari warrior in full armour. How did he get into the Winter Palace?" He looked at the man lying in a pool of red. "Would the Iron Bull know anything about this?"

"I asked, and he is as surprised as we are." Leliana's voice came from behind them. "Since becoming Tal-Vashoth, he has had no contact with his people. He seems frustrated at not knowing more."

Maxwell glanced from his current spymaster to his former one, and back. "So, what would the Left Hand of the Divine and the Grey Warden spymaster see when they looked at this?"

"This is a warrior, not a spy. Part of the Antaam, the Qunari military."

"Most of his wounds come from a fight against someone using magic, but at least a few are from a blade."

"He was badly hurt, separated from his allies, and made it here before he died. But how?"

Maxwell looked to Adaar, who nodded in agreement with their analysis.

He nodded. "We need to find out what's going on." He ran a hand through his hair. The day had started out so well. "Can Josephine manage the diplomats while I look around?"

"She will be fine. It's all speeches and posturing for the first few days, anyway." Leliana sighed. "I will extend the recess as long as possible."

"I'll let our friends know there may be trouble." Theron nodded to Maxwell before slipping from the room.

"You think that's likely?" Maxwell asked Leliana.

"I think the Exalted Council may be more exciting than we expected."

* * *

Once again, Erdic found himself climbing railings in an Orlesian palace. It occurred to him there was a time he would have found the notion scandalous rather than just a part of his life. The blood trail led back to a storage room. He opened the door and slipped inside, a barrier around her. There was a soft glow coming from… "An active eluvian? If I'm going through it, I'm not going alone."

* * *

Maxwell asked Sera to help Theron scout for any sign of more qunari. After a second thought, he asked Thom and Varicc to accompany Sera, just in case she did find some. The guard came back with Cole, Iron Bull, Dorian, and Cassandra.

"This is the Crossroads. Morrigan brought me here while showing me the eluvians," he pointed at the trail as they headed towards an inactive mirror. "Judging by the bloodstains, he tried to get through here." He touched the mirror, but it didn't open.

"What's wrong? That one doesn't like you?" Iron Bull was looking around warily.

"The mirror doesn't look broken, but it's inactive. Maybe there's a way to unlock it."

"I'll never get tired of this," said Ellana as she looked at what Maxwell assumed to be sky. "It has so many colours."

Dorian frowned. "Everything looks grey and murky to me."

Ellana turned and stared at them at the blank looks. "You mean you don't see the patterns of colour?"

Maxwell pondered. "I wonder it looks different elves."

"Why would it look different?"

That was a good question, but right now they had more pressing concerns. They began following the trails of blood that were on the ground.

"The blood trail leads to this mirror." Erdic gestured at an active eluvian.

"Right." Iron Bull put a hand on his axe. "Let's see where this guy came from."

* * *

"Elven ruins. I'm not sure we're even in Orlais anymore." Ellana breathed as they continued to follow the blood trail. She wished that Theron with them, but Josephine needed every pair of eyes they could get.

Adaar saw another body at the base of a staircase. "Another Qunari, dressed like the one in the Winter Palace." She glanced over her shoulder at Iron Bull.

He nodded. "He's a karashok. A foot soldier. Must've been in the same squad."

They continued through the ruins. Iron Bull was smiling. "Oh, this is gonna be fun. The old team together again to kick some ass."

"Kicking doesn't work as well as daggers, the Iron Bull." Cole followed, watching everything from under the brim of his hat.

"I missed you, too, Cole."

* * *

An active eluvian. And surrounding it, petrified qunari. "A spell killed these Qunari. Someone cast it not even an hour ago," said Ellana turning to face them.

"We need to find out why these Qunari were here and who did this to them," said Maxwell.

* * *

"Over there, Qunari," Erdic pointed. There was no way across except perhaps swimming, and they were all wearing full armour. A look around found some kind of bridge control, but the key was missing.

Another active eluvian. Maybe there was another way across.

* * *

" _Atish'all vallem, Fen'Harel elathadra_." The spectral thing held the ghost of a rather large hammer over its shoulder.

"I don't understand," said Maxwell.

" _Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma_."

Maxwell turned to Ellana. "I'll try elven," she said. " _Andaran atish'an, setharan_ —"

" _Virthar ma. Na din'an sahlin!_ "

All of a sudden the spectral guardians attacked them

She put a barrier around herself and her comrades as the spectral guardians attacked.

* * *

"I think that spirit considered us intruders," said Maxwell.

"To be fair, we are," said Erdic.

"It must have been set to guard something," said Adaar.

Maxwell was able to pass the blue flames by activating the mark. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Maxwell looked down at his hand, then back at the strange mosaic. He activated the mark again, and the way forward opened. An image crept into his head as he did so. Words he felt in his bones. 'Fen'Harel bids you welcome. Rest, knowing the Dread Wolf guards you and his people guard this valley. In this place, you are free. In trusting us, you will never be bound again.'

Maxwell turned to the others. "That was like veilfire. It claimed…" He looked to Ellana. "This was a refuge for elven slaves."

"Yes. I can feel their pain. They came here hurt, hungry. This was help, a new home," said Cole touching the stone wall with the tip of his fingers.

"This whole valley was a sanctuary 'created by the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel.'"

Dorian looked up. "Fen'Harel? The Dalish elves' god of misfortune?"

* * *

Iron Bull gestured at a dead qunari soldier."Cuts all over the back. He was killed by surprise."

Adaar nodded. "This can't have happened too long ago. The blood's not even dry."

They found… He wasn't sure what they'd found. Bits and pieces, a puzzle whose parts were warped by time. And another mosaic. 'Fen'Harel has been falsely named a god, but is as mortal as any of you. He takes no divine mantle, and asks that none be bestowed upon him. He leads only those who would help willingly. Let none be beholden but by choice.'

"This is…" He shook his head. "Fen'Harel helping former slaves as a mortal. Not a god."

Cassandra nodded. "He took great pains to renounce his supposed divinity."

"Worship makes you more. He just wanted to help." Cole's voice was sad.

* * *

Another mosaic. 'The gods, our Evanuris, claim divinity, yet they are naught but mortals powerful in magic who can die as you can. In this place, we teach those who join us to unravel their lies.' He turned to Ellana, his face for sympathy. "This claims the elven 'gods' were just 'Evanuris'—powerful but completely mortal mages."

"What?" Ellana stared.

Cassandra frowned. "Was this the start of an uprising? Freed elven slaves against their former masters?"

"If that's true, Fen'Harel was teaching these freed slaves the truth about these 'false gods'," said Maxwell.

Another battle, and a small statuette of a wolf. One that looked to fit into the pedestal by the broken bridge.

* * *

They fought another band of qunari. Despite Ellana's attempts at diplomacy, the qunari had simply attacked. "Why did those Qunari attack 'the Inquisition' on sight?"

"No idea." Iron Bull examined one of the corpses. "They weren't Tal-Vashoth, though. This might be a rogue group, but they think they're following the Qun."

Maxwell continued up the stairs, and found frescoes decorating the walls and a statue of a wolf. Veilfire sconces lined the walls. A puzzle. "That's Fen'Harel. Removing the face markings from a Dalish elf?" He turned to Ellana and remember that she no longer had vallaslin.

"Solas said they were used to mark slaves," she said.

* * *

'The brand of the Evanuris can be lifted from you, that all may know you oppose their cruelties. None here are slaves. All are under our protection. All may choose to fight.' Maxwell thought back to when they'd walked through the temple of Mythal. Solas and Morrigan had argued over the legends. Morrigan. She needed to send for Morrigan, and the power of the Well. They continued their exploration.

They ventured down deep and found an ancient elven weapons that had carried dust over the many centuries.

"Hidden weapons," said Adaar. "These freed slaves actually fought back against the Evanuris posing as gods."

"Interesting word, 'Evanuris'," said Dorian. "If all it means is 'mage leader', well. They were basically magisters."

Cassandra's voice reached his ears. "It has been too long since we have travelled together. I have missed it."

"It's nice to help people with you," Cole told her. "You're quiet, except when you clank."

Adaar found notes, messages from the Qunari to each other. She showed one. "A note about an 'unknown intruder' coming through an eluvian. They 'turned spirits against us,' then fled." Adaar shook her head. "Two parties, then: the Qunari and a mystery agent determined to stop them." Maxwell turned to the others. "Let's head back, see what we can find."

* * *

"One dead Qunari was bad enough. Now we have more, and they're hostile."

"This makes no sense. The Qunari may not be friendly to the Inquisition, but they have no reason to attack us." Josephine stabbed the air with her pen.

"They also have no reason to be here—or using eluvians—at all," Leliana added.

"I've had the mirror placed under guard for now, Your Holiness," said Cullen.

Leliana rolled her eyes. "Cullen, please just call me Leliana."

"Yes, Your…" Cullen caught himself. "Leliana."

Maxwell looked down on the table and shook his head. "It appears the relative peace and quiet of the last two years is coming to an end."

Cullen nodded in agreement. "First the Blight, then mages and templars, then Corypheus and now this. Can't we go ten years without the world falling to pieces?"

"Clearly not," said Eridc.

"We must ensure that the Qunari do not disrupt the negotiations," said Josephine worriedly. "The Exalted Council is in a very delicate state."

"I'm certain you can soothe the nobles' ruffled feathers while we solve the real problem."

Josephine pointed her pen at Cullen. "Not when the Inquisitor and his guard insults everyone present by walking out in the middle of the talks!" She turned towards them. "Our only advantage is that Orlais and Ferelden are divided in goal and grievance. If they unite against us, Divine Victoria will have no choice but to support their claims. We could lose everything."

"Could we use the Qunari threat to remind everyone how viable the Inquisition still is?" Ellana asked.

"Not until we know more," said Josephine. She sighed. "It will be fine. I will attend to the Exalted Council."

Theron nodded. "And while Josephine does that, we will investigate."

"We'll head back to the Crossroads. We will need to find out what the Qunari are doing, and why they attacked," said Maxwell.

Cullen nodded. "And I'll have a quiet word with our honour guard."

* * *

"Everything going all right so far?" Erdic asked Varric. "Any word from Hawke?"

"I got a message from… well, best not to name an entire chain of smuggling syndicates in polite company. Anyway, Weisshaupt is apparently the special kind of mess that only appears when Hawke shows up. Not entirely sure how it'll play out, but my money's on Hawke walking away from the Wardens' fortress as it explodes."

Erdic had completely forgotten that the Grey Wardens in Ferelden and Orlais had cut ties from Weisshaupt. He also heard rumours of a civil war going on between them in the fortress, but other than that he knew nothing.

"I don't understand how you could just become a viscount."

"When the rule of a Marcher state dies and there's no heir, the nobles of the city pick a new ruler. Only none of Kirkwall's nobles actually want the throne. Most of them think it's cursed, actually. They can't leave it empty, though, or some other state like Starkhaven or Ansburg will probably invade. I complained about the empty office when it interfered with my reconstruction efforts. They took that as volunteering." He chuckled.

"So Bran used to be viscount, and now he just…" Erdic glanced at the man who was again doing a poor job of pretending he wasn't listening to their every word. "Follows you around?"

" _Provisional_ viscount," Bran corrected.

"Pretty much." Varric shrugged.

"With a permanent appointee finally in the viscount's office, I am free to return to my post as seneschal," Bran explained.

"He means: 'My true calling is arrogantly telling people they can't talk to the viscount.' He's good at it, too."

* * *

"Need me for anything?" Thom asked, looking up from where he was sharpening his sword.

"What do you think's going to happen at the Exalted Council?" Maxwell looked up at the palace.

"Maker, I have no idea. Politics always makes my head spin." He stood. "The Inquisition shouldn't have to give in whenever some prissy noble gets their knickers wedged somewhere."

"You're more comfortable being called by your real name now?"

"Comfortable? Not quite yet. I didn't want to be Rainier for _such_ a long time. To be quite frank, he was an ass. But he's—I've changed. And reclaiming my name has allowed me to reconnect with people I haven't seen in years. Family. It wouldn't have happened without you."

"It's nice having everyone back in the same place again," said Maxwell as he sat down next to him.

He chuckled. "I have to admit, I missed it." He shook his head. "What does it mean when we need a huge diplomatic talk or the world ending just to bring us together? I got the chance to have a few drinks with Sera. Missed that girl. It's still a little awkward talking to Cassandra. But the commander appears to have forgiven me, finally."

* * *

Cassandra had a flummoxed expression on her face. Maxwell expected it to be about the Qunari. He couldn't help but smile when Cassandra revealed her actual concern. "How did Varric, of all people, become the viscount of Kirkwall? A mystery for the ages."

"I hear you've been rebuilding the Seekers."

"Slowly, but yes. I managed to find a few of my former comrades who'd scattered to the winds. Some of them were unsuitable, and I did not ask them to return. Others felt as I did, once they read the Lord Seeker's tome. We've since recruited a few candidates who are going through training now—with full disclosure. What comes after this, I cannot be certain. I am making it up as I go along."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Cassandra."

"I need to be better than 'fine.' I want to build something that is worthy of lasting."

* * *

"Are you all right?" Ellana asked

"It became clear years ago that much of what I'd grown up believing was wrong." Theron leaned on the railing, looking out over the countryside. "I always knew that the ancient elves sounded too good to be true to perfect, but I didn't expect this."

"I expect the humans feel the same way with their Chant," said Ellana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose becoming slaves has given us perspective," said Theron.

"How do you think the other elves will respond to this?" Ellana asked.

"Hard to say," said Theron. "Josephine managed to arrange a joint expedition between University of Orlais and the Dalish of Ostagar into researching the ancient temple and we have discovered a quite a bit of our history. That I imagine that once we spread the word of this new discovery it will change everything for the Dalish."

"The truth about Arlathan and what caused the downfall of the Dales will change our views on humans that much is certain."

"Maybe your father's dream will not be such a foolish notion anymore," said Ellana.

"I hope that is true, because I refuse to have everything he created to be demolished because the actions of a few," said Theron firmly.

* * *

Erdic met up with Sera to see if she found any more information on the Qunari.

"Hello and shhhhhush. I'm trying to figure out why everyone is acting so weird. I mean, besides because Qunari assassins and…" Sera narrowed her eyes. "Everything. You see it, right? There's something going with the elf servants. Makes sense after that ruin, right?"

"When you start going on about elves, it's hard to tell if it's about them or _you_."

"Yes, yes. You're so clever. Arse." Sera shook her head. "Point is, the servants have no complains. No asking for a Jenny. They serve this lot, but don't want them done for anything?"

"So…" Erdic raised an eyebrow. "The nobles are nice, and the servants are happy?"

"Two things that have never been true. Mark that I said it, we're fighting Qunari, but something else is on the up."

"Have you taken your suspicion to Theron?"

"Did. He checked it out for a bit, came back and confirmed nobles are as git as ever. His birds are watching." She cackled. "Said after this is done, might be a cache waiting for whoever gets Teagan. No love lost there."

"I suppose you've a lot to say about that elven ruin. About the Creators." Erdic sat on the table next to Sera.

"They're not even demons, just big magey nobs punching down. And yes, the shits who used them to make me feel broken can still eat it. But…" Sera shrugged. "Always waiting for that fight is way too much work. It's like, doing half the hurt for them. Maybe we're old now, but I'm tired of it. We've new fights to look forward to. We always do, seems like."

* * *

Adaar had hoped that Iron Bull knew more about these Qunari.

"Wish I hadn't burned all my contacts with the Ben-Hassrath. Be nice to have some idea what they're doing right now."

Krem slid a drink towards Iron Bull. "Yeah, but then you'd be on their side, chief."

He caught the drink. "Yes, but I'd know things. I like knowing things."

Adaar shook her head fondly. "The Chargers have been with the Inquisition for a while now. Is everyone still happy?"

"No complaints, Adaar. The Inquisition's been good to us." Krem nodded. "We'd disband and join the Inquisition officially, but the chief gets this sad-dog look when we suggest it."

"The loyalty is touching, Krem." Iron Bull gave his lieutenant a playful glare.

* * *

Evelyn found her husband still playing with his new mabari.

"Maker, you're a lovely sight." Cullen drew her away from prying eyes, and gave her a kiss that got her toes curling.

After she fixed her hair again, and corrected the buttons on his tunic, she bent to pet the mabari who'd helpfully stood guard. "Is there any news from Ferelden? How is your family?"

"My sister Mia keeps me informed. As I understand, she's training my nephew to best me at chess."

"I sense a threat to my commander's chess superiority. I'm sure the defeat will be distressing."

"I…" Cullen glared. "He's four. You could at least pretend I'd throw the game."

She laughed. "All good news, then?"

"Not all. But most of it is, and that's good enough. Mia is eager to see you again. When there's time, of course."

"Have you had a chance to speak with Leliana? Away from work, I mean."

"Some, yes. Leliana has kept in contact—unofficially, of course—but it's good to see her again." He smiled. "Arguing with her in person is far more satisfying."

Evelyn leaned into him. "Do you remember the first time we came to the Winter Palace?"

"All too well. I've already answered a half-dozen questions about my personal life." He sighed. "The reason we're here is because we made a difference. That's worth enduring the political small talk."

"But you're still glad I'm here to rescue you."

He laughed. "Very much so."

* * *

There were a thousand things Maxwell wanted to say to Leliana. Instead, they talked about nugs. It seemed being given a pet nug by the Divine was currently one of the highest honours that could be bestowed. Which made as much sense as anything else in the world. She and Theron had been spending time together, but they had to keep things quite distant or else talk would spread.

Vivienne was still at odds with the College of Enchanters. Dorian on the other hand was as usual pessimistic self. The Imperium had no love for the Inquisition, which was no surprise at all. But Maxwell trusted Dorian. He'd come through for them. He always did.

* * *

With his guard and companions at his side, he headed back into the mirror. More qunari attacked, but they were far more prepared this time. "Songs screaming far away. It wants to wake up but can't remember how. No one should be here." Cole looked around nervously.

"We need to find out what these Qunari were up to," said Erdic. Maxwell had him lead them through the Deep Roads since he had more experience. They soon came to a dead end. "Looks like there was a bad cave-in."

Maxwell hand ached. Thom touched his shoulder. "Your mark is glowing again."

He clenched his fist, but it continued. And it was aching. Maxwell kept walking.

* * *

"Stay back. I- wait…" The man stood. "Your hand…" His eyes suddenly became hopeful. "Are you the Inquisitor?" He then looked to the guard. "And you're his guard?"

"Odd to find a human down in the Deep Roads at all, let along surrounded by Qunari," said Adaar suspiciously.

"We don't have much time. Please, what the Viddasala is doing…" He wrung his hands. "You have to stop her."

"The Viddasala?" Iron Bull stared. "That a high-ranking Ben-Hassrath. Specialises in magic. Finding, studying, stopping."

"Not anymore," said the human. "I don't care whether you serve Fen'Harel or not. Someone has to stop her."

"Why do the Qunari think that the Inquisition serves Fen'Harel?" Ellana frowned.

"I don't know. The Viddasala said it, and the Qunari here accept it as fact." He looked over his shoulder. "We've had agents of Fen'Harel causing trouble all over the Crossroads. Sabotage, making spirits attack us…" He looked back at her. "I assumed that the Inquisition was their army, that you came here because Fen'Harel told you to."

"Who are you, exactly?" said Maxwell.

"My name is Jerran. Sir Jerran, once. I was a templar in Kirkwall. Until I joined the Qun."

"You're Qunari?" Maxwell's eyes widened.

"Kirkwall was…" He fidgeted. "Madness. Chaos. The Qunari were like the eye of a storm. I stand for order and discipline, protecting the innocent from magic, but this plan…" He sighed. "It's as mad as Meredith ever was."

"What is it you want us to stop?"

He pointed. "This place is a lyrium mining and processing center. The Qunari need it for…" He turned back to her. "Have you ever heard of saarebas?"

"'Dangerous thing'. It's what the Qun call mages," said Iron Bull.

"Even as a templar, I'd never seen anything like the power saarebas can unleash. And now Viddasala is giving them lyrium. A lot of lyrium. It's part of something she calls 'Dragon's Breath'.

Iron Bull narrowed his eyes. "That's a load of crap. There's no way the Viddasala would let any saarebas within a thousand feet of lyrium."

"There's more to it than that, but I couldn't find out what. The Qunari don't like it when you ask too many questions."

That much Maxwell gathered.

"Where are we?" Erdic asked. "Why are there elven mirrors in the Deep Roads?"

"This place is close to…" He shrugged. "Something like a lyrium spring. The more we mine, the more there seems to be. As for the mirrors…" He fidgeted again. "I don't know. Maybe the elves were mining here too."

A Titan. The ancient elves may well have known about such creatures. "What are you doing down here?"

"The Qunari wanted me to teach them…" He looked over his shoulder again. "Everything I knew about lyrium. Where it comes from, everything it can do, how we put it to use…" He spread his hands. "I knew enough from my time in the Order. They figured out more…" He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I'm not sure how. Maybe they got to the Carta."

Maxwell's hand ached. "I'm not sure how to stop the Qunari from using lyrium."

"The lyrium is only part of the Viddasala's larger plan, Inquisitor. She said it would 'save the south.' That can only mean one thing: an invasion." He pointed again. "This mine is the only source of lyrium the Qunari have. They're using gaatlok - the explosive powder in the round casks—to mine, so they don't have to touch raw lyrium. If you get the primers from central supply, you can prime the gaatlok and detonate it. The mines will go up in flames."

"All right. We'll try to stop them here."

"I doubt my blessing counts for much now, but: Maker watch over you. Deepstalkers and cave-ins will cut off reinforements, but they'll still come here when they hear trouble. You've got to find the Viddasala to end this war before it begins."

"There's no telling how bad things will get when we destroy the mine. You'd better get moving," Erdic advised.

"I will. Good luck." He took off.

Maxwell looked at his garden companions. "Let's go. We have a lyrium mind to ruin."

* * *

"Last time, it took an Exalted March to stop the Qunari—and that barely worked. If they strike now, Thedas may fall."

Maxwell nodded to Cassandra. "Iron Bull, these primers. Something you know how to handle?"

"Yes, boss."

"You all right?"

He nodded. "I'm good."

They moved through the Deep Roads. It didn't take them long to find the primers. Dorian and Iron Bull collected them, and they headed back for the supplies of gaatlok.

After they blew up the first batch, Maxwell looked at his garden companions. "So, who gets to tell Cullen and Josephine we're probably at war with the Qun?" Absolutely none of his stalwart, brave, loyal companions would meet her eyes. "Anyone?" They all busied themselves with other things. He sighed. "They're going to kill me."

* * *

As soon as the last of the charges exploded, water started pouring in. "We should move."

"I've never liked swimming in heavy armour." Thom headed back towards the mirror.

Dorian slipped, landing in the water, but Iron Bull managed to fish out. They ran as fast they could and in waste any time jumping through the mirror.

* * *

"Dragon's Breath. The Qunari always enjoyed their metaphors," said Theron.

"But what does it mean?" Josephine puzzled.

"Who knows? Qunari agents moving through eluvians to attack the south is bad enough already," said Cullen.

Leliana shook her head. "I still do not understand why they accused the Inquisition of serving Fen'Harel."

"We know that Mythal actually exists," said Maxwell. "It's possible Fen'Harel is still here in some form, too."

Leliana nodded. "What you described in the ruins certainly implies that the Dread Wolf of elven legend is a real person."

Josephine stabbed the air with her pen. "But how does that implicate us? What made them decide that the Inquisition serves this Fen'Harel?"

"Hopefully, we will learn more after we have stopped them," said Theron.

"Let's see the Exalted Council try to disband the Inquisition after we've saved them from this Dragon's Breath." Cullen folded his arms.

Leliana frowned. "We must find out what Dragon's Breath is, first. For now, our only lead is the Qunari leader, the Viddasala…"

There was a commotion, and a moment later Duke Cyril and Arl Teagan were coming down the stairs. "Gentlemen!" Josephine said politely, moving to intercept them.

"My apologies, Lady Josephine. There has been an incident with one of your soldiers," said Duke Cyril's apologetically.

Arl Teagan was not. "How dare you? It was bad enough that the Inquisition chose not to inform the Exalted Council of the Qunari corpse…"

"Orlais would have been happy to help with the matter."

"But now your own guards are attacking servants? You have overstepped your bounds!" Arl Teagan jabbed a finger at them.

Maxwell looked the guard and clearly they were equally as troubled.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, gentlemen. I'll see to this personally," said Maxwell. He then looked to Adaar. "Adaar, would you please accompany me."

"Of course, my Lord," said Adaar.

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Duke Cyril gave a small bow. "Orlais stands ready to assist the Inquisition, as always."

"Secrets and lies." Arl Teagan narrowed his eyes. "Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition? You act as if you're the solution to every problem. How long before you drag us into another war?" He stormed out, followed a moment later by Duke Cyril.

Theron sighed. "It never rains but it pours."

Maxwell took a deep breath. "Theron, have your agents focus on the servants."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

* * *

"What's going on here?" Maxwell strode through the crowd to where his soldiers, and the Orlesian guards, were gathered.

One of the guards gestured at a scout, who happened to be the same scout that approached him during the meeting with the Exalted Council. "The Orlesians tried to take one of our people, Inquisitor. We've secured the area."

Immediately the leader of the Orlesian guards objected. "This is the Winter Palace! You cannot simply seize control when one of _your_ guards attacks a servant!"

His soldier immediately stepped in the Orlesian's way. "The Inquisition is handling this. When some noble commits a crime of fashion, you can take over."

Maker, this he didn't need. Before he could deal with the situation, the scout spoke up. "I only asked what he was doing."

The servant all but spat in response. "And when I refused to bow to the Inquisition's dogs, you attacked me!"

"How would you like us to handle the situation, Inquisitor?"

Maxwell rubbed his forehead and was about to order the scout taken back to their base when Adaar noticed something. "That barrel there…" she asked. Maxwell turned and saw container that looked looked like one of the ones they'd recently primed to explode. "Where did it come from?"

"I was ordered to bring wine for the guests." The servant spoke quickly. Too quickly.

"You're lying." The scout immediately stepped forward.

"Your Inquisition soldiers are completely out of control!" The Orlesian guard gestured angrily.

"No, we're _in_ control. Keep talking, and you'll find yourself in chains."

Maxwell stepped between them before the situation got out of hand. "Please take the servant into custody."

"Right away, Your Worship."

"Inquisitor?" The Orlesian guard glared.

"Ambassador Montilyet will explain later. For now, please hold the servant for questioning."

"As you say, Inquisitor. Lord Cyril will hear about this." He turned and strode away.

The scout seemed to realise how bad the situation was. She hesitated a bit before approaching Maxwell. "Inquisitor? I also found this by the barrel. I can't read the language."

* * *

"Did you resolve the problem with the guard?" Leliana asked quietly. Theron stood at her side, his expression calm and pleasant.

"The guard is the least of our problems. Someone smuggled gaatlok barrels into the Winter Palace."

"Smile, Inquisitor. There are many eyes upon us." Leliana obeyed her own command.

"At least now we know the true extent of the Dragon's Breath," said Theron keeping kept his own voice pleasant, though pitched not to carry.

"You think the 'Dragon's Breath' is these gaatlok barrels?"

"Or course. A surprise attack, even through the eluvians, would have met fierce resistance."

"This is what Corypheus _should_ have done after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"An attack as swift and unstoppable as the breath of a dragon."

Maxwell looked from Theron to Leliana. "How are you two still smiling?"

"We are bards, Inquisitor. We cannot show weakness now." Leliana touched Maxwell's arm. "Enemies could be watching. All we can let them see is idle conversation between friends."

"The guard who confronted the servant said she found this note near one of the barrels. It looks like Qunari writing."

Leliana took it from him. "Let me see. I picked up some up from the Iron Bull, though I'm told my accent is atrocious." She read it over. "These are orders for positioning the gaatlok in the palace…" He skimmed the document further. "'When duty has been performed, report to the Viddasala through the mirror marked by a bookcase.'"

"I've been hoping to meet the esteemed Viddasala. How nice of her to invite us over."

"Good. While you do that, we will have agents locate the gaatlok barrels and remove them safely," said Theron.

"I'll get word out to our foreign contacts. We must see where else this dragon could strike," Leliana added.


	42. Viddasala and the Agent of Fen'Harel

Once more, Maxwell and the guard stepped through the mirror, followed by their companions. Maxwell found his destination, and stepped through the next mirror.

Staircases floated through… for want of a better word, he'd just call it the sky. This place was like the crossroads. And broken. A spirit hung in the air. It turned towards Ellana. " _Andaran atish'an, mirthardra elvhen_."

"More ancient elven," said Ellana.

"If you wish, honoured elvhen, I will speak so your guests understand." The spirit seemed to glow a little brighter. "I am study. I am a learning thirst. Come, know what has not been lost. New words. New stories. The Qunari would not approach, but we learned their words as well. If you wish to exchange knowledge, they congregate by the lower gate."

Knowledge. Spells. Arrows. An exchange was going to happen. "What did the old elves use this place for?" Ellana asked.

"This is the _Vir Dirthara_. The living knowledge of the empire. The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. A connecting place whose paths are in disarray."

Maxwell took a step forward. "What put this place into 'disarray'?"

"The _Vir Dirthara_ was made with world and Fade. When they sundered, so did we. Paths broke. Knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped. I preserve their last words."

That did not make sense. And then it started to make a terrible sense. If the Veil had been created, then… "What were these old elves 'last words'?"

"'What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths? Gods save me, the floor is gone. Do not let me fall. Do not let me—' On this spot, that is all."

A chill went through his blood. He rubbed his arms. Maker, his hand ached.

Ellana looked around the library. "I could learn so much about my people. What were they like? How long is our history?"

"I will try to recall, honoured patron, but there are gaps…" The spirit faded and brightened. "Breaks…" It flickered again. "Greetings. Laughter. _Emma enasal_. Forms out of air. Light. Memories. _Aneth ara_! So many. Broken paths at every…" It flickered faster. "Missing, missing, missing! I cannot! I cannot…" The flickering stopped. "There is no more. Apologies. I knew all once. We knew. With the break, only fragments or knowledge new, since the fall."

Adaar then took a step forward. "We're looking for a Qunari called Viddasala. Do you know what she wants here?"

"Viddasala. Yes. She uses scholars and mages for study. They fear this place, but they seek to know the Veil."

"Why does Viddasala want to know about the Veil?"

"I regret I do not have more information. I am sundered from myself. If you discover another of me nearer the Qunari, I may now more. Kindly give it my greetings. I have not thought with myself for some time. Know this: an unknown person, not of the Qunari, recently woke the Librarians."

"An unknown person? Could this be our agent of Fen'Harel?"

"The Librarians facilitated learning before the fracture. Before the fall. Now, beware them. They are unwell."

* * *

They found scattered bodies. Thom knelt beside one. "Wide eyes. And that look on their faces…" He looked up at Maxwell. "I'd almost say they were scared to death."

* * *

"Welcome. Welcome. Listen to the last words of those who lived past the fall. 'How could the Dread Wolf cast a Veil between the world that wakes and the world that dreams?' 'The Evanuris will send people. They will save us!' 'When have you last heard from the gods? When the Veil came down, they went silent!' 'What is this Veil? What has Fen'Harel done'?"

Ellana eyes widened and upon seeing the faces on everyone else they will just much shock as she. "Are these 'records' saying Fen'Harel _created_ the Veil between our world and the Fade?"

"If it's true… that means the Fade and the waking world were once one and the same," said Dorian.

There was so much they didn't know. Not for the first time, she wished Solas was at her side. Perhaps her mentor could make more sense of this.

* * *

"This looks like…" Adaar examined the parchment. "Technical notes? What did the Qunari come here to learn?"

Dorian examined them. "I recognise some formulas. The Qunari are trying to prove theoretical magic of some kind.

* * *

Maxwell activated the glowing device, and the stones floated up to make a path. Thom watched them go. "Why are these stairs going where we want them to?"

A very good question. Why were they responding to the mark at all? "It's a place of learning. Maybe this 'Vir Dirthara' is helping us find what we need?"

* * *

Pain shot through his hand, and she stumbled. Cassandra caught him before he fell. "Inquisitor, we must look at your hand."

"The pain's stopped." It had eased anyway, but Ellana had a worried look on her face.

* * *

"Welcome, and listen to the last words of those who walked this place. 'If we get out of here, I will end Fen'Harel!' 'After he held back the sky to imprison the gods, the Dread Wolf disappeared.' 'Lies! We must tear down the Veil! The cities, the pathways… Without magic, they're crumbling!' 'You're wasting your time. Fen'Harel's Veil has turned our empire to ruins.'"

It… Back at the temple, Abelas had said nothing of the Veil. Was this why he had not considered the Dalish his kind? Because they were born after… "So the ancient elven empire collapsed because the Veil weakened magic?" said Ellana.

Cassandra just stared. "If what we're hearing is true, this would have been a disaster beyond measure."

* * *

The Viddasala stood on a platform, she brought some similarities to Adaar, but horns didn't resemble ram horns. "Survivor of the Breach. Herald of change. Hero of the South. And his trusted Honour Guard."

It appeared introductions were in order. "The Viddasala, I presume."

"After fulfilling your purpose at the Breach, it is astonishing to hear you still walked free among your people. Your duty is done, Inquisitor. It is time to end your magic."

"The Anchor repairs tears in the Veil," said Maxwell narrowing his eyes. "I would think you would approve of that."

"Is that all it does?" she scoffed. "Tell me, why hold your hand as if it's begun to pay new?" She certainly had the eyes of a Ben-Hassrath. "I am no stranger to catastrophe, but this chaos in the south defies comprehension. The Qun left your people to curb your own magic. You've amply proven we should have stepped in long ago."

"Is that what Dragon's Breath is for?" Ellana glared. "Murdering our heads of state just to control our magic?"

"Do you believe closing the Breach solved everything, that its consequences stopped there? The day we saw the Breach, the Qun decided its action. We would remove your leaders and spare those who toil. The agent of Fen'Harel has disrupted everything. Lives that were to be spared, lost for him!"

"Who is this agent? Why would you think they work for the Inquisition?"

Instead of answering, the Viddasala turned. "Kill the Inquisitor, then follow me to the _Darvaarad_."

They attacked with velocity, but Ellana and Dorian use their magic to push them backwards. Adaar then charged swinging her greatsword so hard that she sliced right through the blade of a Qunari warrior and his head.

Erdic, Cassandra and Thom charged using their shields to block the blades of the Qunari and while they were distracted Maxwell sneaks behind them and strike them down from behind with his daggers. Varric hangs back and fired bolts from Bianca at any Qunari they got anywhere near the Maxwell.

Ellana sent the last of the Qunari warriors flying off the path with a bolt of magic. Cassandra wiped blood off her blade. "Demons, dragons, and even darkspawn. Now Qunari. I wonder if we will ever run out of things to fight."

Adaar then found more notes. "No wonder the Qunari translated notes into our language. It was for their non-Qunari spies." She held up some documents.

Ellana took the notes from her and examined them. "These are Viddasala's papers. She brought mages here to research strengthening the Veil. It explains why the Qunari thought it was worth camping here."

* * *

"Visitors. Patrons. Welcome. The halls are open."

"Can you tell me where a Qunari called the Viddasala went?" Maxwell asked.

If she wasn't mistaken, there was some trace of satisfaction in the spirit's answer. "Yes. We heard much, although she fooled herself into thinking we could not hear. 'Take a keystone to the Darvaarad. I will join you there soon, and take stock of our remaining gaatlok powder.'"

"I found a keystone with one of the Qunari."

"Yes. And you need words for their key. _'Maraas nehraa_.' It glows. It will open the way to the Darvaarad. May you find what you seek. In coming here, you strengthened the paths. I can now raise one, if you wish to go."

"You've been very helpful…" He inclined his head to the spirit. "Uh…" Maxwell had no idea what to call it.

" _Ghil-Dirthalen_ was what the elvhen called me. 'One who guides seekers of knowledge true.' I was _connection_. One city could read the records of another, one elvhen feel the memories of another. When the Veil fell upon us, I marked the end of all they knew."

* * *

"You know, when I traveled alone, I'd fight bandits, some drunk chevaliers—nothing out of the ordinary." Thom strode along beside her. "Back with the Inquisition, and a moment later we're battling secret Qunari assassins in a dream-library."

Cassandra laughed. "It has certainly been memorable."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

* * *

"Your agents confirm there are gaatlok barrels in Denerim's palace?" Josephine asked.

Leliana nodded to Josephine. "Yes, and in Val Royeaux, and across the Free Marches. The Winter Palace is not the only target."

"The Qunari are one order from destroying every noble house in the known world." Cullen actually paled at the thought.

"There is a bright side: warning the ambassadors will remind them of the Inquisition's value."

Theron shook his head. "Not when the Inquisition is responsible for that threat."

Maxwell sighed. "This is our fault."

"Fault, no. But our responsibility."

Maxwell sighed. "How did it happen?"

"The elven servant handling the barrels confessed to working for the Qunari."

Josephine sketched the air with her pen. "But the servant was Orlesian. That implicates Orlais, not us."

He held up a piece of parchment. "But the barrels arrived at the Winter Palace on the Inquisition's supply manifest."

Cullen sighed. "How are we supposed to fight a war when we can't even trust our own people?"

"Do you know who got the barrels onto the Inquisition manifest?" Erdic asked.

"Yes," Theron nodded. "Several of the Inquisition's elven workers have gone missing. I did some checking. They joined the Inquisition after fleeting the chaos in Kirkwall."

"I remember when Kirkwall was at its worst." Cullen's shoulders slumped. "Many of the city's elves converted to the Qun, trying to find a better life."

"And the Qunari turned them into spies." Josephine sighed.

Adaar slammed a hand on the table. "The Inquisition stopped Corypheus and saved the world. We cannot let outside threat change who we are."

Frustration took over Josephine's face. "I fought to protect the Inquisition in this Exalted Council. And for what? So we could deceive and threaten those we claimed to protect?"

"One we locate the spies—" Cullen began.

"This isn't _about_ the spies!" Josephine threw her writing board onto the table, splashing ink onto the wood. "You hid the Qunari body. You've all but seized control of the Winter Palace!"

Cullen faced her. "We did what was right, not what was politically convenient!"

"Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Ferelden? They are planning to dismantle us as we speak!" Josephine turned away. "And perhaps they are right."

The sudden cries from Maxwell turned their attention onto him as he clutched his hand in a pain.

Maxwell started to say something, and pain shot up his hand again. She cried out. "Shit! Damn it! We save Ferelden, and they're angry! We save Orlais, and they're angry! We close the Breach _twice_ , and my own hand wants to kill me! Could one thing in this fucking world just stay fixed?!"

Everyone just stared at him as he cried out in frustration. He took a deep breath and looked his advisers. "I need to get to the Darvaarad. You all can fight amongst yourselves once we're…" He had a feeling that he would be walking out of this this time. "Once we're back."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Leliana's voice was quiet.

"Would you…" Josephine took a deep breath. "Would you like us to inform the Exalted Council of the danger?"

"Yes. If we fail, the Exalted Council needs to know what happened," said Maxwell. He then turned to his guard. "If I don't survive this the three of you must do whatever it takes to keep order."

"I think I can speak for the entire guard when I say that we will do whatever it takes," said Adaar and Ellana and Erdic nodded.

"I will inform the Exalted Council personally." Leliana drew herself up, every inch the Divine.

"Leliana, I can…"

"No. Your job is hard enough already. This is my responsibility." Leliana's hand twitched, and Brehan's closed around it.

"I'll have guards ready at the eluvian, in case the Qunari attack the palace," said Cullen.

"Maker watch over you."

* * *

Once the emerge out of the eluvian Maxwell felt the eyes of all the companions looking down at him as he clenched his fist in pain.

"Leliana told us what happened with your hand. There must be something we can do," said Cassandra desperately.

Maxwell turned to Cassandra and pulled her close. "Whatever happens, I wouldn't trade the years we've had together for anything. I love you."

He could feel tears washing down her cheek as she pressed her face onto his shoulder. "And I you. Always and forever, my love."

"Enjoy me while you can, I expect you all miss me terribly later," said Dorian.

"It's been an honour to kick asses beside you all," said Iron Bull as they approached the eluvian.

"The Darvaarad. All right, everyone. Get ready," said Adaar.

Maxwell glanced at the faces of his guard and companions, and saw worried faces. More than a few eyes flickered to his hand. But they all stood. And they all followed. Maker, he didn't deserve the friends he had.

* * *

"I wish I could say I'm surprised that Viddasala wants to murder everyone, but it makes sense," said Iron Bull. They all turned to stare at him. He shrugged. "We tell stories about how corrupt the South is. Who wouldn't want to kill the evil nobles and save the people?"

"Save is rather a strong term, in this case," said Erdic.

* * *

They found rooms full of just… stuff. All kinds of things. Dragon skulls. Even one of those artefacts Ellana and Solas had activated. Sera found some parchment. "I know loot lists when I see them. Tracking their stuff like a fat fence. But…" She frowned at the parchment. "They don't sell it? And they're well fit."

And they were able to use the eluvians. "Morrigan said the key to an eluvian could be anything—including knowledge or power," Ellana gestured. "So they're stockpiling both. That's how they got the keystone and opened so many of the eluvians we've seen."

Iron Bull growled. "Hopefully they don't have any more ancient magic crap to throw at us." He glanced in one alcove. "That dragon skull would make a wicked armchair, though. Maybe we could take it back to Skyhold after this?"

* * *

There was a roar. Maxwell had heard roars like that one. Through the columns ahead, he saw…

"'Dragon's Breath is…" Adaar stared. "An actual dragon?"

A qunari soldier caught sight of them. " _Teth a! Bas!_ "

Viddasala stepped into the room. "Inquisition! _Nehraa ataashi-asaara meravas adim kata!_ " Soldiers began to move towards them. Viddasala's gaze went to Iron Bull. "Hissrad! Now, please. _Vinek kathas_."

Iron Bull shook his head. "Not a chance, ma'am." He raised his axe, and buried it in one of the approaching soldiers.

* * *

The Qunari soldier attacked them without a second thought, but they felt their blades one by one. In fact Iron Bull was probably the one that killed the most.

"Bull, what you did could not have been easy," said Cassandra.

Iron Bull shrugged. "The Iron Bull is just fine. When this is over drinks on me, probably a lot of." He then looked at Adaar. "You ready to finish this, kadan?"

"As long as you at my side," said Adaar smiled.

"Always."

* * *

The dragon was hurt. It was angry. Maxwell could see how to free it. He called instructions to the guard and his companions. He wasn't sure who laughed harder, Iron Bull or Sera.

His hand ached again. It… He held it out and released a blast of energy, using that to clear the obstruction. His companions moved the jets into place, and the guard began to open the gates.

The dragon—Ataashi—roared. It ignored him, the guard and their companions, focusing its rage on the qunari as it made its escape. Maxwell and his friends strode across the bridge that had been cleared by the dragons attack.

" _Parshaara!_ "

Maxwell was about to demand answers of Viddasala when agony burst through his hand once more. He cried out. Cassandra caught him before he could fall.

Viddasala gave him a satisfied look. "Dear Inquisitor, you have such little time left. You must finally see the truth. Elven magic already tore the sky apart. If the agents of Fen'Harel are not stopped, you will shatter the world as well."

"Whatever you think I've done, mass assassination is in a good moral high ground," Maxwell glared.

"The South was poisoned by elves' manipulation. It suffers just as you do now." Viddasala gestured with one hand. "You would have died from the mark on your hand, but for the help of one of their chief agents. The same agent who helped seal the Breach. Who led you to Skyhold. Who gave Corypheus the orb, then founded the Inquisition." Viddasala smirked. "Solas, agent of Fen'Harel."

"Damn it, Chuckles. What have you _done_?" said Varric shaking his head.

Adaar took a step forward. "Whatever Solas is involved in, the Inquisitor is no puppet and neither are we."

"Even now, you refuse to see the strings." Viddasala shrugged. "Solas tricked us all. _He_ pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace, to lure you into opposing us. Without him, we could have brought the South peace and wisdom along the gentle path. Now we must take the way of blades."

Solas was still helping them. Still protecting them. Maxwell started forward, and cried out in pain again. This time it was Thom that caught him.

"Panahedan, Inquisitor. If it is any consolation, Solas will not outlive you."

The Viddasala and her saarebas entered into the eluvian.

Maxwell looked at Ellana, who just stood there in shock. "Whatever else, Solas was one of us. I won't leave him for Viddasala."

They all nodded and then entered into the eluvian.


	43. The Mystery of Solas

They soon found themselves in another ancient elven ruin, but as they made their way through Maxwell felt power surging through into his hand and he tried desperately to suppress it.

"It's going to…" He quickly turned to the others. "Everyone back!"

Energy burst from him. His friends didn't quite get clear in time. Erdic collided into Varric, Ellana and Vivienne were knocked off their feet, Thom landed on Iron Bull, Cole slammed into Adaar and Dorian landed on Sera. Cassandra rolled to her feet and immediately came to Maxwell's side.

Maxwell let Cassandra pick him up. The energy was still burning, still rising. He was using all his willpower to prevent it from pulsing again.

"If it keeps up like this it will kill you," said Cassandra looking deeply concerned. "Solas must help as he did in Haven."

"That would be Solas the agent of Fen'Harel," Iron Bull grunted. "I knew there was something off about him."

* * *

Viddasala saw them. "You are dead, Inquisitor! Your soul is dust!"

She then entered into the eluvian they try to follow her but then a massive saarebas landed in front of them blocking their path.

"I've never sensed so much magic power from one person before," said Ellana as she raised her staff.

"His magic must being enhanced to by lyrium," said Erdic.

The saarebas then placed a barrier around the eluvian, preventing them from entering. Seconds later he jumped into the air and landed a good feet away from them. Somehow he managed to summon and demons that headed straight towards them.

Adaar and Iron Bull engaged the demons while Ellana, Dorian and Vivienne channelled their spells into their staffs and fired a massive pulse at him. However, he then some kind of vortex that all them all in and seconds later there were phone back by a massive pulse.

Erdic, Cassandra and Thom were the only ones that weren't knocked backwards thanks to their shields. Erdic then charged and managed to plunge his sword right into the saarebas arm, but then he grabbed him and tossed aside like a rag doll.

Cole snap behind him and then stabbed him in the back while Varric and Sera fired arrows and bolts into his chest. However, no matter how many times they stab them or blasted him he wouldn't fall.

"Nothing's hurting him!" Varric yelled at Maxwell. "Use your mark!"

Maxwell then gathered all the strength into his hand and the pulse not everyone backwards and killed the saarebas.

"Come on!" Maxwell yelled as they made their way to the eluvian.

* * *

The moment Maxwell his guard stepped through the mirror. It immediately went dark behind them. Ellana touched it, but it did not respond. The others could not follow.

Adaar turned and gasped. They quickly turned and saw several stone Qunari, frozen in the act of battle, dotted the landscape.

A voice drifted through the air. " _Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost_." The language was unfamiliar. But the voice they knew. Solas.

" _Maraas kata_!" said the voice of Viddasala.

They quickly ran knowing that their friend was in trouble.

* * *

"Your forces have failed. Leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further." Solas seemed completely unconcerned by the armed Viddasala standing only a few feet from him. Ellana gestured at the man she loved. He was wearing armour. Armor styled similarly to what Abelas had worn. He turned his back on Viddasala.

Viddasala made a disgusted noise and hefted her spear. Before any of them could cry out a warning, the Viddasala petrified in place. "Solas," said Maxwell.

He turned towards them just as fire shot up from Maxwell's hand once more. He cried out as Adaar bent down over to him. Something flashed in Solas' eyes, and then Maxwell's hand went numb. He walked towards them. "That should give us more time." He tilted his head at them. "I suspect you have questions."

"The Qunari were trying to kill you. I wanted to get here first," said Maxwell.

"I know. They sought an agent of Fen'Harel." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I am no one's agent but my own. I fear the truth is much simpler, and much worse, than the Qunari believe."

Ellana felt a chill down her spine and she looked at the others whose faces were that of horror. "You're Fen'Harel," she stared.

"I was Solas first. 'Fen'Harel' came later…" He shrugged. "An insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies…" His eyes met Maxwell. "Not unlike 'Inquisitor', I suppose. You also know the burden of a title that all but replaces your name."

He then turned to Ellana with the sadness in his eyes. "And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? 'Made the Dread Wolf take you?'"

Ellana felt everyone's eyes on her as a tear ran down her cheek. "And so he did."

"I did not," Solas assured. "I would not lay with you under false pretenses."

Ellana looked at him with fury and her eyes. "But you lied to me. I _loved_ you. Did you really think I would understand?"

Solas looked at his feet. " _Ir abelas, vhenan._ "

Maxwell then took a step forward. "The Dalish legends about the 'evil trickster god' are wrong. We saw the truth in the Crossroads."

"You saw another story, written in desperation to give me more credit than I ever deserved."

"You were a hero, Solas," said Maxwell.

Ellana still looked angry. " _Tel'abelas_. If you care, give us the truth."

"I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen'Harel, and when they finally went too far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever. Thus I freed the elven people and, in so doing, destroyed their world."

Ellana just shook her head. "You love the Fade. Why would you create the Veil to hide it all away?"

"Because every alternative was worse."

"Meaning?" Adaar asked.

"Had I not created the Veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world."

Maxwell slowly nodded. "You banished the false gods—you didn't kill them?"

"You met Mythal, did you not? The first of my people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever, paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds."

"You said the elven gods went too far. What did they do that made you move against them?" Adaar asked.

"They killed Mythal." His laughter was bitter. "A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment."

Adaar frowned. "I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris."

"She was the best of them. She cared for her people. She protected them. She was a voice of reason. And in their lust for power, they killed her."

"How did creating the Veil destroy the world?" Erdic frowned.

Solas looked at them his face for sadness. "You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara. The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade, and the Veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels, all dependent on the presence of the Fade, all destroyed." He then looked to Ellana. "Your legends are half-right. We were immortal. It was not the arrival of humans that caused them to begin aging. It was me. The Veil took everything from the elves, even themselves." He turned away again, staring out over the ruins of the city below them.

"The Evanuris were elven mages?" Ellana frowned. "How did they become gods?"

"Slowly," Solas sighed. "It started with a war. War breeds fear. Fear breeds a desire for simplicity. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Chains of command. After the war ended. Generally speaking respected elders, then kings, and finally gods. The Evanuris."

Maxwell stepped to his side. "That's the past. What about the future?"

"I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke still weak a year before I joined you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still some hope remains for restoration. I will save the elven people, even if it means _this_ world must die."

Ellana was completely speechless and Maxwell walked up to him. "Solas, whatever you want, this world _dying_ is not the answer."

Solas turned away from them as he spoke. "Not a good answer, no. Sometimes terrible choices are all that remain. It is my fight. You should be more concerned about the Inquisition. You're Inquisition." He then turned to face all of them. "In stopping the Dragon's Breath, you have prevented an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace."

"The Qunari said the Inquisition was unknowingly working for agents of Fen'Harel," said Adaar crossing her arms.

"I gave no orders."

She narrowed her eyes. "You led us to Skyhold."

"Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him. And you needed a home. Hence, Skyhold."

Erdic shook his head. "You gave your orb to Corypheus?"

"Not directly. My agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had built up magical energy while I lay unconscious for a millennia. I was not powerful enough to open it. The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb. I did not foresee a Tevinter Magister having learned the secret of effective immortality."

"What would have happened if Corypheus had died and you'd recovered your orb?" Adaar asked firmly.

"I would have entered the Fade, using the mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the Veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time…" He looked down. "The world of the elves."

"If you destroyed the Veil, wouldn't the false gods be freed?" said Ellana.

"I had plans."

Ellana felt her heart breaking in two all over again. "I never thought of you as someone who would do that, Solas."

He looked away from her. "Thank you." He shook his hand. "You must understand. I awoke in a world where the Veil had blocked most people's conscious connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil."

Adaar glared. "We aren't even people to you?"

"Not at first." He met their eyes. "You four showed me that I was wrong…" He sighed. "Again. That does not make what must come next any easier."

Erdic crosses arms grumbled. "For whatever it's worth, thanks for the castle."

"For whatever it's worth, you used it well."

"What's wrong with the Inquisition?" Maxwell asked.

"You created a powerful organisation, and now it suffers the inevitable fate of such: betrayal and corruption," said Solas sadly.

"It's not that simple," said Adaar.

"You know how I discovered the Qunari plot? The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep?" Solas enquired. "The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over _my_ spies in the Inquisition. The elven guard who led you to the Qunari body, who intercepted the servant with the gaatlok barrel? Mine."

"Why bother disrupt the Qunari plot, if you're going to destroy the world regardless?" Erdic demanded.

"The four of you have shown me that there is value in this world," said Solas. "I take no joy what must do. Until that day comes, I would see the recovering from the Breach free of the Qun."

"Why?" Adaar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I am not a monster. If they were must die, I'd rather they die in comfort. In any event, it is done."

"I guess we owe you for that one, too," said Maxwell.

"I hope to give your people some final piece."

Ellana just looked at the massive eluvian that was behind Solas. "You control the eluvains now?"

"Yes," Solas nodded. "You remember Briala from Halamshiral? For a time, she control part of the labyrinth. One of my agents was supposed to take it from her, but he did not succeed. I had to override the magic personally. The Qunari stumbled upon this section independently. With them gone, the eluvains are now mine."

Ellana found herself fighting the tears in her eyes.

Maxwell then took a step forward and looked down at his marked hand. "There's still the matter of the Anchor. It's getting worse," he said.

He looked away from him. "Yes. I'm sorry. And we are almost out of time." Pain shot up his hand again, and he fell to his knees. Erdic and Adaar rushed over to help him and Solas bent down in front of him. "The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you… At least for now."

Maxwell looked into the face of his old friend. "You don't need to destroy this world. I'll prove it to you."

Solas stood. "I would treasure the chance to be wrong once again, my friend." He held out his hand. "Take my hand."

He put his marked hand in his. Numbness spread through his palm as his hand began to petrify and slowly fade away. As it vanished, he bowed to her. "Live well, while time remains."

Ellana then blocked his path as tears rolled down her face. "Solas, _var lath vir suledin_."

Tears fell onto Solas' cheeks as well. "I wish it could, _vhenan._ " He then took a step forward. "My love…"

Ellana didn't try and stop him and soon the two of them kissed, but five seconds later they broke apart. He looked at her. "I will never forget you."

Ellana was so heartbroken that she didn't try and stop it as he entered into the large eluvain and vanished to parts unknown.

* * *

Maxwell and the guard were making their way to the Exalted Council and they could hear voices from inside the chamber.

"Agreed something must be done, but we can't lose the Inquisition now," said Duke Cyril's voice. "We stand at the brink of war with the Qunari."

"Yes, because this 'Solas' provokes them in the first place!" Arl Teagan pointed out.

"The Inquisition did not cause this threat," said Josephine firmly. "We inform the summit of the danger—"

"The danger posed by Qunari spies inside _your_ organisation!" Arl Teagan reminded.

"Without _our_ organisation, you would not be alive to complain," said Leliana.

Arl Teagan sighed. "No one has forgotten what you have done. But Corypheus is two years dead."

"If the Inquisition is to continue, it must do so as a legitimate organisation, not a glorified mercenary band," said Duke Cyril.

Silence fell when Maxwell and the guard entered into the chambers. Everyone's eyes were upon Maxwell, who was now missing an arm.

Josephine turned towards her. "Inquisitor?"

Maxwell outstretched his remaining hand, holding the writ.

"You all know what this is. A writ from Divine Justinia authorising the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone's approval."

Cassandra just nodded proudly as he spoke.

"I'm proud to say we accomplished that goal. We will honour the sacrifices of those who gave their lives in defence of what we stood for…" He held the writ above his head. "And still stand for. Because our work is not done. Where we led in war, we will now serve in peace. The Inquisition will act as Divine Victoria's personal honour guard. Answering directly to her, we will transition from a military force into a peacekeeping organisation. My own adventuring days may be done, but the Inquisition—and its mission—will continue."

Silence then fell as Maxwell and his guard left the chambers.

* * *

They soon joined their companions and advisers outside as they looked up into the scarred sky that overlooked the land. Varric handed a book to Cassandra and one by one they all went their separate ways ready to do good in the world.

The only ones remaining now were Maxwell, his guard, Evelyn, Cullen, Cassandra and Iron Bull. As they began their preparations for war that would shake the very foundations of their world.


	44. Epilogue

On the next several months, the Inquisition carefully gave over many of the duties it is held. As the Divine's personal guard and peacekeeping force, the Inquisition shrank to a more manageable size. Many who had served went home, though the remaining force was still enough to give pause to anyone who might threaten the Divine's plans. Those who served at the new Inquisition were tested and checked thoroughly, in the hopes of ferreting out any more spies within its ranks.

With the Dragon's Breath disrupted and any hope of a swift victory dashed, the Qunari retreated back to the North. Few knew what debates waged in Par Vollen, but not long after the Exalted Council, the Qunari launched new attacks against Tevinter. Their aggression caught the already unstable Imperium off guard. Tevinter was soon mired in a war many feared could spread across Thedas.

The Exalted Council remained intact, advising Divine Victoria on important matters. Cassandra served for several years. While Cassandra and the Inquisitor were often separated by duty, they still found time to be together. It was not unusual to see the Inquisitor appear unexpected at Cassandra's side—or her at his—as they worked to restore order. Those who knew her from earlier days said that while she was always true to her calling, they had never seen her smile so often.

The end of the Inquisition as it had been sent shock waves through the College of Enchanters. Madam de Fer ably played on the mages' fears. Her followers united to build a new Circle—with Vivienne as its Grand Enchanter—in direct competition with the College. What the Circle lacked in numbers, they made up for in political connections; soon they were a force to be reckoned with. The two institutions settled into an uneasy coexistence across the South, vying for power.

After the Exalted Council, Leliana devoted herself fully to the Sunburst Throne, and her dream of reshaping the Chantry. Within a year, she removed restrictions surrounding Chantry priesthood, allowing men and women of all races to be initiated and ordained. This decree was followed swiftly by her decision to return the Canticle of Shartan to the canonical chant, a move that divided Andrastians deeply. A rebellion to renounce her and return the Chantry to its former state arose, beginning first in Orlais, then spreading to other parts of Thedas. Divine Victoria was resolute, holding her ground even after several unsuccessful attempts on her life. Seemingly unconcerned with the assassination attempts, she held up the hostility levelled against her as proof that she was on the right path.

Theron remained at Divine Victoria's side protecting her from any that tried to assassinate. Theron continued his open affair with the Divine, and was often seen at her side. Eventually, Divine Victoria decreed that all members of the Chantry, from initiate to Divine, would be allowed to engage in romantic relationships. When questioned, the Divine pointed to Andraste, who served the Maker while wed to a mortal spouse. In time, many in the Chantry came to accept the Divine's decree that "love is the Maker's best gift and is infinite." In his spare time Theron assisted the Inquisition as its spymaster preparing for threats that will yet to emerge.

With the Inquisition now answering to the Divine, Sera joined Erdic in officially retiring from scaring people in high places. By formal account and agreement, both would lead boring, safe lives nowhere special doing not much at all. And with that comforting lie, those in power continued their fragile lives as though all was back to normal. Meanwhile, Red Jenny, an entirely separate person not at all collectively embodied by Sera, Erdic, and countless friends continued to make a difference, or just have fun, where and when the impulse struck. With frequent visits to her Widdle, of course. Perhaps most unnerving was Sera's standing offer to the Divine: "When the nobs piss about with your Left Hand or Right, call on Red Jenny to give them two fingers."

Varric took up the role of Viscount and, with the help of his friend Hawke, rebuilt Kirkwall's damaged infrastructure. Under his rule, the city-state finally resumed its place as the major trade hub of the Free Marches. He continued to ignore all mail from both the Merchants Guild and the Prince of Starkhaven. He also became a close uncle to Hawke and Merrill's daughter Leandra.

With the Inquisition in its new role, the Bull's Chargers returned to taking jobs throughout Orlais and Ferelden. Fighting demons and clearing out the remains of the Venatori forces, the Iron Bull did his part to restore order to Thedas. And on every job, Bull wore the necklace his kadan had given him… So no matter how far apart life took them, they would always be together.

Evelyn officially joined the Inquisition and led its mages both in militarily and in learning. She remain at her brother's side as a strong adviser and diplomat for the mages. Thanks to her influence people began to see mages differently than just monsters.

After the Inquisition transitioned to a peacekeeping role, Cullen and Evelyn were able to spend more time together. They named their firstborn Maxwell. Cullen continued to serve as commander of the Inquisition forces, aiding the Inquisitor in service to Divine Victoria. That is, after a long-overdue visit to Cullen's siblings, who were overjoyed to meet their new sister-in-law.

Dorian returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was spoken of often as a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to restore and redeem Tevinter—a fight many thought hopeless. Those fighting by Magister Pavus's side noted that he kept in constant communication with the Inquisitor via message crystal. Whether for vital information or for moral support, these talks seemed to give Dorian the strength to continue his fight.

Thom Rainier was shown mercy where none was deserved, and set on a path of redemption. This gift, so compassionately given, needed to be shared. Freed from his obligations to the Inquisition, Rainier travelled Thedas, giving hope to the condemned and the forgotten. In the deepest prisons and pits of Thedas, he found, if not goodness itself, its potential. By showing faith in those who had none, Rainier lifted them up and made them into something better than they were.

After easing the Inquisition's transition into the Chantry, Josephine returned to Antiva and her family. Thanks to the Inquisitor's help, the Montilyets were once again permitted to trade in Orlais. The next few years were a busy time, as many ships with the Montilyet crest were built and set sail again from Antivan harbors. Soon, Rivaini pirate captains with an ancient feud against Josephine's ancestors took to the seas, determined to rekindle the rivalry. Lady Montilyet took the development in stride.

Cole took to the road with Maryden to find a new life and a new way to be human. Wherever Maryden went to sing, people found old pains eased and hearts made happier… even if they didn't understand why.

In Ferelden, the griffins thrived. Vigil's Keep regained its prominence as a Warden stronghold, and the ancient order began to rebuild under Warden-Commander Faren. Those who had reached the end of their service moved on with their lives, freed from the taint. When asked how this was accomplished, the Wardens gave no reply. The Wardens of the South move as a separate organisation now, no longer answering to Weisshaupt.

Sereda began forming her own Wardens in Orzammar and remained one of King Bhelen's advisers. Thanks to her policy casteless were finally treated as equals and were able to sign up for the army and get decent jobs. Sereda often spent her time with Faren every time he visited his own homeland.

Kallian began spreading elven rights not only in Ferelden, but all across Thedas. She assisted both King Alistair and Queen Elissa as they began to enter Ferelden's golden age. Many people say that she spent time with a certain Antivan elf and most mysteriously anyone who tried to did her harm ended up assassinated the next day.

Daylen once again vanished to parts unknown, but his spread of the cure for the taint made him wildly known. There are many rumours that he returned to the woman he loved and his son, but whether this is true or not is unknown.

Adaar remained at the Inquisitor's side acting as his sword in battle. Anyone foolish enough to get between her and her mission ended up dead and she became well respected as a commander among those of the Inquisition and the Chantry.

Erdic remained a loving father and a faithful husband to his wife and son and spent most of his days establishing trade routes using his old Carta contacts and his new influence within the Dwarven Merchant Guild

Ellana began spreading the truth of her people to all elves that had listened. At first many treated her with resentment and scepticism, but slowly the truth came out and they began to accept and realise that they were no more perfect than the humans. She soon became the leader of the elves as they began to make plans for their future.

Sometimes she would come awake from dreams in which her lover watched her sadly from across an endless distance. Still she searched, and dreamed, and waited, for a to change the Dread Wolf's heart.

After the events of the Winter Palace, elves left the Inquisition under mysterious circumstances, as did elven servants across Thedas. None could say where they went, but those who believed the Inquisitor's story about Fen'Harel wondered just how large the Dread Wolf's forces were, and what the ancient elven rebel had planned.

* * *

Deep inside the secret chamber was Maxwell looking over a table, but he was not alone. Alongside him was his guard as well as Evelyn, Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, Theron, Iron Bull and Harding.

"My agents have found nothing. With the eluvians, he could be anywhere," said Theron.

"Maintaining the Inquisition, even as a peacekeeping force, leaves us vulnerable to agents of the Dread Wolf…" Cassandra began.

"But also gives us the strength to respond," said Theron.

Cassandra sighed. "We will need to be careful."

"Solas knows everything about us. Who we are, how we work, our strengths and weaknesses…" said Lelina.

"Then we find people he doesn't know," said Maxwell with a knife in his hand. "We will save our friend from himself…" He took a breath. "If we can."

He then plunged his knife into the map on the table where it marked the Tevinter Imperium


End file.
